Naruto the REAL Fifth Hokage
by Traban16
Summary: After the Orochimaru Invasion, the Shinobi Council and Konoha Elders sat down with the Fire Damiyo to discuss a new Hokage. What if the Fire Damiyo read reports on the Invasion? What if he decided the Fifth Hokage should be Naruto? Naruto/Harem
1. A Strong Leader, the Real Hokage!

I thought of this after reading so many Naruto stories where he's the 6th Hokage or the 7th. I was all like, "Naruto could have been the 5th Hokage easy with a little help." So here's how I see it. Also, I made this because I've seen a lot of other stories where he finds out the truth about his parents and he gets Harems. It'll basically go the way of the cannon, but there will be changes.

The story starts from the meeting mentioned in Episode 81 of _**Naruto**_, when the 2 elders were talking to Jiraiya, just so you know.

**Chapter 1: A Strong Leader, the Real Hokage**

* * *

**The Council Room:**

The Council Room felt tense as everyone was facing a hard time ahead; Orochimaru's assault on Konoha did more damage than it should have; the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, being among that damage.

"We plan on continuing with other countries to counter the threat posed by Orochimaru. He will not get away with this injustice!" Homura mentioned, making clear his intentions on the matter at hand.

The one from the financing department in the Land of Fire stood as he addressed the matter.

"After what's happened to the village, the Land of Fire will do anything it can into getting Konoha rebuilt, but first we need to set up a considerable amount of budget and then take into account the strain on the other countries as well."

Danzo in particular, raised his head and showed his uncovered eye, gleaming in the sunlight. The other ninja of the room didn't sit well with that, especially the 2 remaining from the old days; Homura and Koharu. They knew what he would do, and that made them nervous.

"There are other important issues to be discussed, such as who will be the next Hokage? Hiruzen was killed by Orochimaru and thus we need another Hokage." Danzo said in a somewhat faked sad tone, but the 2 elders could hear the sincerity of it underneath. The man had lost his greatest rival and oldest friend, and they were sure he had grieved before coming there as they did.

All of the people in the room remained silent. The Fire Daimyo merely sat back in thought and crossed his arms.

"My lord, we can't decide on a plan for the village when we have no leader. Besides, the destruction of Konoha was partially due to Sand." Koharu said as she spoke to the Fire Daimyo.

The Fire Daimyo sighed as he pretended to fan himself.

"I'd normally choose Jiraiya, I like him, but he'd never do it…" the Fire Daimyo said in thought as he looked at the battle records once more. It was then a name caught his eye and he began reading the records with closer and more critical eyes.

* * *

Seeing Danzo was about to speak, Shikaku intervened, clearly seeing the schemes of the old war hawk.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake." Shikaku said quickly as Danzo gave him a stone like look that was his equivalent to a glare.

The others seemed impressed with the nomination as murmurs and whispers went around the council chambers talking about the situation.

"He's well known, strong and respected"

"Minato was even younger"

A councilman then turned to Shikaku.

"Who was his teacher?"

"The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Shikaku replied in a calm voice as he laid his head on the table. Hook, line, and sinker.

They all seemed impressed again.

"Ah, Kakashi who was taught by the Yondaime, who was taught by Jiraiya, and he was taught by the Sandaime… It would be a fine selection for the seat of Hokage!" One of the councilmen exclaimed.

"The Sandaime's teachings have as good as destroyed the village! Orochimaru was once Sarutobi's pupil!" Danzo said heatedly as they all turned to him.

* * *

Everyone turned to Danzo who seemed to have opposed the idea, but before he could make headway, it was then that he was cut off.

"The Sandaime was never wrong in his teachings." Homura bit back at Danzo as they glared at one another. The Anbu Commander looked at Danzo, still fully dressed from mask to shoes.

"You were responsible for this Danzo, and I would be damned if you were to become Hokage. You were the one that let Orochimaru roam free in Konoha; you and your ROOT were the ones that didn't stop him! You are in part to blame on Orochimaru's action." The Anbu Commander said as he settled back in his chair. Unlike the previous commandeer, who had been killed in the invasion, he wasn't afraid of the old war hawk.

Everyone seemed quiet at that bit of information and Danzo shifted slightly as all eyes were on him. Shikaku seemed to grin as he held his head down, Haji had a point.

"That's true, your ROOT Anbu should have stopped them. You should have intervened in Orochimaru's actions, which concerned internal affairs of the Land of Fire. Do you have any explanation on this, Danzo?" Shikaku asked with a hidden smirk as Danzo sat stone still.

"No, I had believed in the strength of our Anbu forces and Jonin to deal with Orochimaru as I didn't want him to know of my ROOT still being around…" Danzo said convincingly, but all the Clan Heads, senior ninja, and elders new that was a lie.

The Fire Daimyo merely raised an eyebrow at this, but he never took his eyes from the records and reports he was reading.

"Well now, those are pretty strong allegations, and it seems we can't turn Danzo into Hokage for it will cause such a public outrage if word of your involvement, or un-involvement as it were, gets out." The Daimyo said as Danzo fumed and glared heatedly at Shikaku. Danzo then sat back and started scheming. To this Shikaku smiled, as he leaned back and let the progress of a new Hokage take place.

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and smiled with inward sighs of relief. The Daimyo then set aside the records and reports he had been reading as he was done with them. He leaned forward. Placed his elbows on the table and laced his hands together as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I may have an idea of who is to become the next Hokage. It'll be-" The Daimyo started and everyone's eyes grew wide at the person he had chosen.

* * *

**In the Middle of the Leaf Village:**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed as he was walking down the road. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the training field for more training.

"Someone must be talkin' 'bout me" Naruto said as he began to run down the street in his excitement for training.

In that very moment, the wheels of fate began turning again its gears shifting to start an event that will be remembered for all of the people of Konoha.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please REVIEW if you have any wuestions or just anything will do since I just like knowing people enjoy reading what I write.**

**Don't worry, because this story will be more interesting than this beginning. I'm sure a lot of people can agree that this is an idea that hasn't been done and that'll be interesting to do.**

**Also, if you believe that you can do a better job with thi story idea than me, then be all means please do it. I hate it when others don't do a story simply because it's been done once before. I'm sure all of you can do a better job with this story than me so if you want then do your own version of this idea.**

**Just be sure to let me know so I can enjoy reading it! LOL!**

**Until Next Time, See Ya Later!**

**-T.K**


	2. I'm Hokage?

I thought of this after reading so many Naruto stories where he's the 6th Hokage or the 7th. I was all like, "Naruto could have been the 5th Hokage easy with a little help." So here's how I see it. Also, I made this because I've seen a lot of other stories where he finds out the truth about his parents and he gets Harems. It'll basically go the way of the cannon, but there will be changes.

The story starts from the meeting mentioned in Episode 81 of _**Naruto**_, when the 2 elders were talking to Jiraiya, just so you know.

**Chapter 2: I'm… the Hokage?**

* * *

"Oh baby, I'm tellin' ya, you gotta love the Leaf village. The girls here are off the charts!" Jiraiya said happily as he was using his telescope to peek at women. It was then he sensed 2 people behind him.

"Still playing the buffoon, I see…" Homura said as he and Koharu had finally found Jiraiya. Jiraiya chuckled nervously as he began to put his telescope away and turn to them.

"Just doing a little research… So, Old Man Homura and Koharu-sensei, what could you 2 scholarly advisors want with me?" Jiraiya asked in all seriousness.

"Don't waste our time; you should know perfectly well what this is all about." Homura stated.

"Come on, why the long faces guys? From what I heard talks with the Sand village went off without a hitch." Jiraiya said with a shrug.

"The Sand village stated publicly that Orochimaru was the cause for all of this, and has offered their complete surrender to us, but that is not what this is about." Homura said. They then told him of the things they were doing to control the situation, but then came the part Jiraiya didn't want to here.

* * *

"But first… we need a strong and trustworthy leader." Koharu said as Jiraiya sighed.

"Look guys, I don't know why you're going through the trouble of explaining all this to me. Now if you don't mind, I've got-." Jiraiya said as he pulled his telescope back out, but was cut off by Homura.

"I think you'll be interested in what we're about to say; especially since it concerns you." Homura said quickly and in a stern tone.

"This village needs the Godaime Hokage immediately" Homura started as Koharu finished for him.

"And yesterday, at an emergency meeting, with the Lord of the Land of Fire and Shinobi Council present, it was decided… We chose-" Koharu was saying, but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Oh, I don't know… It's not up my alley to become Hokage, ya know. Got spy networks and agents to run, so can't do it." Jiraiya said as quickly as he could. He never wanted to become Hokage, it was just… not his thing, ya know.

"Don't worry, we don't want you." Homura said as Jiraiya fell over.

"Okay… then who, and why come to me?" Jiraiya said as he tried to think of the poor sap they wanted to be Hokage.

"We came to you because you are close to the one the Fire Lord has chosen and from the things we've heard, this person would like to hear this from a friendly voice rather than an Anbu summoning them to the Council Chambers." Koharu said as Jiraiya stroke a thinking pose.

"Okay… who's the poor sap- I mean, lucky and honorable bastard- I mean guy." Jiraiya said as the 2 elders sweat dropped at him.

"It is Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze." Homura said as Jiraiya's eyes grew wide. His face then became stone serious at the mention of Naruto's true last name while Homura and Koharu were shocked Jiraiya could look that serious.

"Naruto, why Naruto?" Jiraiya asked more seriously than he ever had in his life. He'd kill for that boy. True, during Naruto's early life he wasn't around, but when he came back he promised himself to be damn well sure to make up for it. He was just glad Naruto had turned out far better than what he would or could have been had he been around. If Jiraiya was around with the things he heard civilians say back then. Well… Konoha would have been a toad's foot-print in the dust.

"The Fire Lord believes the boy to be the perfect choice as Hokage… and we agree. Young Naruto has the same personality as the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. He also has the same upbringing of Hashirama-sensei did when he was small. Our fathers used to tell us stories of that time and we believe Naruto to be perfect for the Hokage title." Koharu said with a smile as Jiraiya watched her and Homura closely. If they had any evil plans for Naruto, then he'd deal with them… himself.

"Also, Naruto is almost exactly like Hiruzen was at that age. He, like Hiruzen, is also a fervent believer in the Will of Fire, which all Hokages were, in this respect. Naruto also has an unstoppable determination, and drive which strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy as even that Sand Genin, Temari has said to refer to the boy's amazing charisma as a 'unique power' that allows him to change the worldly views of others." Homura stated with a smile on his face as Jiraiya's face showed nothing but pure shock.

Jiraiya was absolutely and utterly floored. He had never really seen the 2 elders smile just from talking about a person's ANBU file information before, especially one younger than them. Hell, they used to frown or be stone faced permanently when they talked to or even spoke of Minato. Damn… Naruto really could change people for the better.

"Even though many of the people we've spoken to so far have called Naruto hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, and inattentive, we have also heard that, however; when the situation calls for it or when someone is in trouble, Naruto can be very serious, intelligent, and will instantly try to come to their aid. Those are great qualities of a Hokage. He may be young and inexperienced, but we have a plan to remedy that." Koharu said as Jiraiya sighed and nodded, knowing he would be part of the remedy.

"Fine, I'll help, but on one condition…" Jiraiya said as they began to talk more on the subject at hand.

* * *

_**With Naruto, a Few Hours Later:**_

Naruto was stripping himself bare trying to find his Ramen ticket as Teuchi sighed.

"Come on Naruto, you can have this one on the house, but next time don't forget your ticket or money." Teuchi said as Naruto gave him the biggest smile he could. He gave Naruto a fresh, steaming hot, bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Thanks, Old Man Teuchi, you're the greatest!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry about it. Just be sure when you're Hokage, you make Ramen the official dish of Konoha." Teuchi said with a chuckle as Naruto chuckled as well.

"Sure thing! Everyone should know the greatness that is ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he began eating. After about five minutes he was about done when Jiraiya came in and sat next to Naruto.

"Pervy Sage, I didn't know you liked ramen?" Naruto said as he finished. Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile.

"I do, but not as much as you. In fact I'll buy you another bowl, to celebrate!" Jiraiya said happily and with a laugh as Naruto was confused, but happy with more ramen. Jiraiya paid Teuchi for Naruto's last bowl and another for both of them.

"Celebrate what, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, but Jiraiya only chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

"That's a surprise for later, my young apprentice." Jiraiya said as Naruto shrugged and began to eat the ramen Teuchi had placed in front of him. _'You're just like Kushina and Minato; when ramen is around you don't care about anything else.'_ Jiraiya thought as he watched Naruto eat and then began his own bowl.

* * *

_**Later:**_

"Come on you old pervert hermit, what's going on?" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya had brought him to the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya merely laughed some more as he walked in front of Naruto.

"As a wise sage once said; all things are revealed in time." Jiraiya said as he could barely contain his excitement. Now it was 2 of his students who had become Hokage. Take that Tsunade and she said he'd never be a great teacher when he was training Minato, but her mouth was shut tight as his Hokage ceremony. Ha, ha…

"Alright Naruto, we're here, the place where your destiny is changed for the better!" Jiraiya said as he gestured to the Council Chambers' door.

The Anbu guards bowed to them as he and Naruto walked past them. Naruto was still as confused as ever, but he could tell this was goin g to be… something.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked into the Council Room, only to see all the sensei, the Clan Heads, and all other important figures of the village, including the Fire Daimyo. Naruto looked around, trying to remember everyone he had pissed off and half the people he didn't even piss off from this month.

* * *

He saw Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai (Sensei). He knew Kakashi-sensei was out on a mission today.

He saw Hiashi, Choza, Tsume, Inoichi and Shikaku (Clan Heads).

He saw Homura, Koharu, and Danzo (Konoha Elders).

He saw the Anbu Commander along with Ibiki and Anko.

He continued to look around and saw that no one of his age group was there, which made him quickly assume that it was something very important for all these people, each of who was important to the village, to be here.

* * *

"What's goin' on here?" Naruto asked with a serious face. He knew he couldn't be anything but serious around these kinds of people.

"You were right; he can get serious in a heartbeat." Choza commented to Homura as the older man nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, student of both Jiraiya of the Sanin and Kakashi Hatake, the one responsible for truly defeating the One-tailed Shukaku and foiling Orochimaru's plot, I, Lord of the Land of Fire, appoint you as the Godaime Hokage." The Daimyo said as Naruto's eyes grew wide with each word.

"Why me?" was the only thing Naruto could seem to ask as the Daimyo chuckled.

"You have proven that you are strong and dependable. You've shown that Will of Fire Sarutobi used to talk about. The people in this room have not one bad thing to say about you. You have the charisma and strength needed to lead. I think you're perfect for the job." The Fire Daimyo said as everyone around, except for Danzo clapped afterward.

"I still don't see why me. Why not Kakashi-sensei, or Jiraiya-sensei, or even Shikamaru." Naruto said as the Daimyo walked up to him and ruffled his hair. He didn't understand why he was arguing, but he knew that being Hokage was something that needed the right leader, so that couldn't be him yet.

"Each of the people you've named was considered, but in the end you were the best choice. Also, you're young, so there are many things you can learn still. You want to learn, unlike what I've read on that Shikamaru." The Daimyo said with a broad smile and much confidence.

"B-But I'm still a Genin! There's no way-" Naruto started but was cut off by Hiashi.

"The appointment of a Kage needs not to be ranked, Naruto-san. Chunin, like Sarutobi-sama have become Hokage, so why not a Genin for that matter? It is all about discernment, Naruto-san." Hiashi said as he gazed at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto had helped him regain his nephew and make his family closer than it had ever been, so if Naruto needed anything of his clan, they'd do it without hesitation. The others of the room looked at Hiashi in shock, mainly because the man never gave anyone words of encouragement, even if his words were very discreet and hidden…

With that being said, the Fire Daimyo smiled and looked toward Naruto, who remained silent with his head to the floor in thought.

"Will you accept the position, Naruto Uzumaki, or should we call you, Hokage-sama?" The Fire Daimyo asked with a brighter smile.

Naruto stood still, still contemplating the offer. He thought he couldn't be Hokage now. He knew for a fact there were plenty of ninja who were stronger than him right now, but he was to become Hokage, the strongest of Konoha, the ideal figure of a shinobi…, but if this is what needed to protect the people, then so be it. He would protect those precious to him, just as Haku wanted him…

"I accept." Naruto said, with his head raised and fire burning in his eyes.

Some of them were taken back by the over whelming conviction in his eyes that promised his 110% on the job. They all smiled, even Danzo almost cracked a smile, as they saw him and his determination. They saw the Will of Fire in his eyes…

* * *

"Alright then, but there are a few things you should know if you are to be Hokage." The Fire Daimyo said as he motioned for Jiraiya to step forward. Naruto was confused as Jiraiya got on a knee to be eye level with him. He had a sadden expression on his face, and Naruto had a bad feeling about it.

"Naruto, there have been many times in your life where people have deceived you, lied to you… I was one of those people… we all were…, but on this day and all days forth; there will be no more lies and deceit. We'll give you the truth, no matter how hard it is for you to handle, that I promise you. And we'll start right now… Naruto, I'm your godfather." Jiraiya said as Naruto was confused and shocked at first, but more shocked than confused.

"I know this is all to handle, but it isn't over yet, so stay strong until the end, and you'll be a greater man and person than any of us in this room, okay?" Jiraiya said calmly to Naruto as he nodded his head.

"I know you've asked Sarutobi-sensei who your parents were, and he told you he didn't know, but he did. The reason he didn't tell you was because of the very thing you hold… the Kyuubi. He feared that you'd grow to hate others because of it and end up like that kid Gaara… He also feared you'd hate him… and he just couldn't bare that, so he decided we'd be able to tell you when you were a Jonin or 18 years old. Well, we break that poor decision today." Jiraiya said as Hiashi stepped up.

"Jiraiya-sama, if it is not too much to ask, I'd like to be the one to tell Naruto about his mother and father." Hiashi said as Jiraiya nodded and moved over for Hiashi to kneel down to be leveled with Naruto.

Naruto promised himself to remain quiet until everything was said. He owed that much to his grandfather-figure. Even though the old man had lied to him each day, he was still the closest thing to family Naruto had back then.

"Naruto, I know we may not know each other well, but I knew your father and mother very well. I won't kneel here and tell you of what great people they were, because that could take all night and day, so I get straight to the point. Your father and mother were; Kushina Uzumaki and… Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hiashi said as Naruto cried silent tears. He now knew his family didn't abandon him. But that let a question in his mind, to which Jiraiya predicted.

"Naruto, the reason your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you is because he could never ask another to give their child if he could not give his. He sealed the Kyuubi into believing you were the only one to be able to carry such a burden, and not hate those around you. And I know he was right." Jiraiya said as Naruto sobbed silently at hearing his father's conviction and confidence in him.

"Your mother was a great woman herself. In fact, I believe your personality is almost exactly like your mothers, aside from the confidence, potential, and determination you get from your father. She was a beautiful woman as well. Although, she had a quick temper, loved ramen more than her husband's life, and was a loud motor mouthed…" Hiashi said with a chuckle as he remembered the old days.

"I was on a Genin team with your father, and Teuchi the Ramen Chef. We were trained by Jiraiya-sama as Genin and then your father continued training under Jiraiya-sama. Your mother was trained by Tsunade-sama, another of the 3 Legendary Sanin, along with my wife, Hime Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha's mother, Mikoto Uchiha." Hiashi said as Naruto looked a bit shocked that Old Man Teuchi had been trained alongside his dad. Was Teuchi as powerful as Hiashi or his dad then…?

"Naruto, you should also know that you're from two clans; the Namikaze and Uzumaki. Both of which you are the last of. So… you'll need to have a harem to revive them. We know it may be difficult-" Hiashi started nervously, faked nervousness, but was cut off by Jiraiya who snorted in disbelief. Jiraiya then wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder as if he was some kind of car salesmen. The women of the room growled at him as

"Naruto, my dear boy, you have a golden opportunity! You get to have multiple women who'll all marry you! Multiple women, Naruto! You need at least 4, but the skies the limit on how many you can have. I'd kill to be in your shoes! … …, but remember Naruto; only chose for love and nothing else. Oh, and not that girl Sakura, she's… just all wrong for you. A great sister or friend, but wrong for a wife." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded his head. He loved Sakura, but not like that anymore. Maybe he could give Hinata a try. She was always nice to him…

"Also, the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans had bloodlines, but you'll need your clan scrolls for that. Other than that I believe we've covered everything… So Naruto, do you have anything to say?" The Daimyo asked as Naruto dried his tears with his sleeves. When his eyes were dried the others gasped as the burning fire in them was brighter than ever. They all smiled at him as he smirked back.

"Just one… let's get started!"

* * *

**Alright then, the story's starting to kick off! I'm sure a lot of people are wondering where I'm going with this story so I'll let you all in on some of things that will be used in it.**

**First, Naruto will have 2 bloodlines, but they'll only play very minor roles to the story, will only being used in sparing. At least one of them will...**

**The second is that this will be a Naru/Hina/Harem story, but that also will play a minor role in the story.**

**And Lastly Third, Naruto will have allies in evil organzations... Two of them is in the next 2 chapters...**

**Oh well, enough free-bees...**

**Until Next Time, See Ya Later!**

**-T.K**


	3. A Heart to Hawk

**A/N: i'm the type of person who answers the questions or concerns of my readers on a 1-on-1 basis. That way I don't have to use generic statements in the chapter before the story, because I can personally address their specific questions or concerns.**

**Unfortunately that is not the case because some people have either disabled their PM boxes or they've left REVIEWS without accounts, but yet and still it's okay. So, I'll take the time now to address the ones I couldn't reach on a personal 1-on-1 level.**

**Neoslucius: I thought people would have concerns about the knowledge of his heritage and title being public, but your concerns are answered in this chapter, so if you're reading then simply read on and you'll find your answers.**

**Wyrtha: Don't worry, your concerns will be answered in the next 2 chapters.**

**Okazaki323: Your hesitation is understandable, and I have planned to remedy that problem in the Tsunade Arc, so please continue reading and you tell me if it is plausible or not in a REVIEW.**

**Daniel29: The condition in which Jiraiya is helping is for what he'll do in the Tsunade Arc, which is basically the same as canon when he takes Naruto with him.**

**Alright then, that answers the questions and concerns that couldn't be answered right away. So enough of this crap, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Heart to Hawk**

_**When Naruto headbuts with Danzo to show the old War Hawk that he won't be pushed around.**_

_**Naruto also has a nice chat with Hiashi.**_

_**Guess whose in the village for Naruto?**_

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

Naruto was in the Hokage office, his office, with shadow clones running about doin g all the work that had piled up while Homura and Koharu were instructing them on what to do. The Real Naruto was reading through B-rank and higher mission reports and placing them in 2 piles; success and failure. He was glad to see that only 3 of the 200 reports he had read were in the failure pile. It was then his secretary walked into the fray of clones and papers.

"Um Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama is here to see you… Should I send him in?" she asked as she looked around. All the clones started organizing the papers better and put them away in a matter of seconds when Naruto nodded. The secretary left the room as Homura and Koharu turned and walked toward Naruto.

"I don't know why you accepted to meet with him, Hokage-sama. He'll only try to play for power." Koharu said as she stood in front Naruto's Hokage desk while Homura nodded beside her.

"I thought that as well, but there was a man like Danzo once. His name was Zabuza, and he believed everyone was a tool to achieve his goals, but in the end he learned they weren't. I think Danzo and him are a lot alike, so I think I know how to deal with him." Naruto said as Danzo came walking in like he owned the place. The clones worked in silence as he entered the room.

"Having shadow clones do the work, while the real you has meetings. Impressive young Naruto; given the shadow clone's ability to send information back to the original." Danzo commented as he watched Naruto like a hawk. Naruto was shocked by the bit of info, but hid it under a yawn. He'd have to remember that for later…

"Yeah, we've been doing a lot of work since early morning, but we've just about finished. Anyways, what did you wish to see me about, Danzo?" Naruto said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"How do you plan to rebuild the village as it now falls to you, Naruto?" Danzo said with a smirk on his face as he watched Naruto. He refused to call this… boy Hokage-sama. The other 2 elders caught the lack of respect, but Naruto waved it off.

"I've sent out a message to Wave, and they have said their not only sending aid and people to help us rebuild, but also an alliance treaty at seeing my signature as the new Hokage." Naruto said coolly as Danzo almost blinked at that.

"We have not even announced your ascension to the village, or the Civilian Council yet. Also, what will you do about Orochimaru?" Danzo said as Naruto was visible in thought over that. The 2 elders merely stood there, watching things unfold, as Danzo tested Naruto's ability to lead.

"There's not much we can do. I mean, Orochimaru is one of the Sanin, so nothing short of a Sanin can stop just him, and as the only Sanin we have is Jiraiya-sensei, then we can't do anything but wait until the perfect time to strike." Naruto said as they all thought of that. It was true that Orochimaru could only be stopped by people of his equal and they weren't about to send Jiraiya alone, so there really was nothing they could do.

"Also, we'll need to send more of our ninja out to show the other lands that Konoha is still stronger than them, so I'll be taking control of your ROOT ninja." Naruto said calmly as the others looked shocked, especially Danzo.

"H-how did you know about my ROOT Anbu?" Danzo asked as Homura and Koharu wanted to know as well. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as all eyes were on him, like a kid caught doing things they weren't supposed to.

"Well ya see, I noticed that on the registry we have 500 ninja who were counted alive in the village as of this morning, but we have a total populace count of 1,100 as of today. So, I looked over the civilian registry count and we only had 300 people classified as civilians. I then read through the hidden registry and found that you have a ROOT program of ninja who make a total count of 300, which makes up for the imbalance in the numbers. Also, your program is listed under the Hokage's signature, so I can take command of your operatives at any moment I chose." Naruto said, slightly embarrassed that he was put on the spot, but the others were wide eyed. Naruto, the 13 year old Hokage, had caught and cornered Danzo, the 68 year old war hawk, where not even Sarutobi or anyone else had. Danzo did the only thing he could after hearing that.

"I'll have them ready for your command as soon as this meeting is over." Danzo said as he was still stunned. His respect for Naruto had grown in just that small reveal of simple intelligence that everyone else had overlooked.

"Thank you Danzo, now is there anything else you need?" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. Danzo shook his head to get out of his daze as he gazed at Naruto with a far more watchful eye.

"Yes, I am still concerned about your ideology with regards to our village and the ninja world in particular." Danzo said as he and the other elders watched Naruto. To them it was like watching a heated battle, cat and mouse, and for once in their long ninja lives; they couldn't tell which was the cat and which was the mouse.

"I see; you wanna see if I can make the tough decisions when it comes to the village and others as well. Well, have no fear, because even I know when some threats need to be… put down. I'll do what is needed of me, because I accepted this title to protect this village, and I'll do that even if it causes my heart 100 pains!" Naruto said with conviction as Danzo nodded, his respect growing just a bit more. Homura looked to Koharu as they grew worried that Naruto would be as they feared Danzo would have been. Danzo turned and walked to the door, and was about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Oh and Danzo, that's Hokage-sama to you, because you should know that I lead this village now, and those who can't show the proper respect or who stand in the way of peace and justice… can be dealt with as well, right?" Naruto said as a chill went through Danzo's spine at the ice in Naruto voice as he said the last part. Danzo didn't turn back, but nodded all the same.

"Of course… Hokage-sama…" Danzo said as he walked out and closed the door gently.

He now knew that Naruto really was the perfect choice as Hokage. That meant since Naruto was only 13, that he still had plenty of room to grow. Danzo shrugged as he was alone in the hallway.

"Since I can't become Hokage now… maybe I'll stand for assisting the new Hokage… but how?" Danzo mused as he walked from the building. Maybe he'd be more than what people thought of him… Maybe… he'd be greater…

* * *

**With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed loudly as the door to his office closed and he sunk into his chair. His once calm and stone like face gave a huge grin as he looked at his 2 advisors.

"So, what'd you think of tough-guy Naruto?" He said as they looked shocked.

"That was all just… an act?" Koharu asked as Homura chuckled a bit along with Naruto.

"Yeah, I saw Gramps do it to some ninja who were arguing over a mission report. He said that sometimes ya gotta be tough and show people you're not too kind. Then he said to never let it take away from the kind spirits we all have." Naruto explained as Koharu gaped like a fish.

"I thought I recognized Hiruzen's kind king, evil ruler mask act. Hokage-sama, you're a natural." Homura said with a smile as he regained his composure. He was old, and Naruto was just what the old needed reminders of; the good times they had in their youth.

Koharu had to chuckle a bit as she finally remembered having been with Hiruzen when he came up with that. It was nice to be reminded of the good times they had with Hiruzen, with his death still fresh in everyone's mind. Naruto was so much like he was back then…

"Yeah well, he was a great Hokage… I'll miss him, but I'll keep his memory alive by wearing that hat and those robes over there went I'm announced." Naruto said as he pointed to his Hokage hat and robes on the coat-hanger by the door. Some of the clones started dispelling and Naruto's mind ran a mile a minute.

"Whoa…" Naruto said in child-like wonder at the flood of memories from his clones.

"Why don't we get out of the office for a bit? I'm starting to see why Hiruzen tried to find every reason he could out of here." Homura said as he looked around the office when they had nodded. They had been working since 5am and now it was almost noon. If it wasn't for the clones that paperwork could have taken weeks, if not months.

"Alright, I still need to be back here to talk to Pervy Sage at 1pm though. Send an Anbu to get me if I'm not back by then." Naruto said as the last of the clones dispelled. He rubbed his head and ran out of the office as the 2 scholarly advisors chuckled softly at seeing him do so.

"He's full of life, isn't he?" Homura said with a small smile as Koharu nodded with a small smile of her own.

"That he is Homura-kun… that he is…" she replied as they took their leave of the office as well.

* * *

**At Team Seven's Meeting Spot:**

"Where's Naruto-baka, he's late?" Sakura screeched as Sasuke covered his ears.

"I don't know! Just like I didn't know 5 minutes ago!" Sasuke yelled back at her as she gave a embarrassed look and a mumbled apology. Sasuke merely grunted and returned to brooding, but then he saw someone.

"There's your dobe." Sasuke said as he pointed to the running Naruto coming their way. Naruto stopped skidding across the bridge and came to a stop.

"Naruto-baka, where have you been?" Sakura yelled as she was about to hit him across the head, but Asuma had her hand in his grip as he and Kakashi flashed on to the scene. He gave her a stern look that she had never seen on him before.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sakura." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Asuma released her from his grip and she rubbed her wrist. He had a real tight grip on it. Almost as if he was about to snap it…

"Naruto, shouldn't you be _helping_ out the village? Like a _Hokage_ would?" Asuma asked in a sort of code as Naruto shook his head.

"I've got an hour before I have to meet the Pervy Sage, and then I can go back to _helping_." Naruto replied as he understood what Asuma was asking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he tried to understand what they were talking about, but he couldn't.

"Naruto-baka, we've got missions to do! The Shinobi Council has taken over until a new Hokage is appointed. You can talk to that old creep later, you idiot. Now come on, let's go!" Sakura said as she moved to grab Naruto, but Asuma grabbed her wrist again and applied pressure.

"Like Kakashi said Sakura; that's not such a good idea. Naruto, instead of meeting here with them, why don't you go help out around the village. The _council_ has done such a good job of organizing today's missions, that there's actually a shortage of them today." Asuma said as he and Naruto knew that it was really Naruto and his clones who had organized the missions for the day.

Naruto nodded and ran back out into the village as Asuma had let Sakura's wrist go and blurred away. Kakashi sighed as he told Sakura and Sasuke that they could go today, but told Sasuke to meet him later while he disappeared like always. Sasuke watched as Naruto and Kakashi left. His eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura rubbing her wrist. Those 2 were up to something, but what…?

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He had been around the village and spoken to all the Jonin around with each of them giving nothing but good reports. He was then walking down the street when he saw the person he had wanted to talk to all day.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran to her. She saw him and her mind ran at high speed as to comprehend what Naruto could possible want with her.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she blushed when he was standing in front of her.

"Hinata, I know we don't know each other well, but… I'd like it if… you'd go out with me… on a… d-date? I mean, you've always been nice to me, and you're always concerned about me, so I think we should get to know each other." Naruto said nervously as Hinata turned bright red and nodded before fainting on the spot.

Naruto sighed as he looked around to be sure no one was watching him. He caught Sasuke watching from behind a corner, so he picked Hinata up and carried her bridal-style to her clan compound. The guards stopped him at the gate and summoned Hiashi. When Hiashi saw who was at the gate he grew wide eyed as he rushed to it.

"Let him in you fools, it is Naruto Uzumaki! The one who helped our clan grow closer! I apologizes Uzumaki-san as they did not know who you were, or your newest statue." Hiashi said as he arrived at the gate. Naruto only smiled and waved it off as they bowed to him. hiashi and Naruto caught Sasuke watching them, so they walked into the Hyuga compound so the boy couldn't follow.

"No need for apologizes or formalities, Hiashi-sama. I'm still just Naruto." Naruto said as they walked into the compound.

"Pleasant and humble, those are good qualities in a leader, Naruto-sama." Hiashi said as Naruto sighed.

"What did I just say?" Naruto asked tiredly as Hiashi chuckled and patted him roughly on the back.

"In the immortal words of both your father and your mother, especially her; everything people tell me to do goes in one ear and out the other." Hiashi said with mirth as Naruto chuckled a bit.

"That sounds like something I'd say." Naruto said as Hiashi nodded with a amused smile on his face.

* * *

They finally reached Hinata's room and Naruto laid her down on her bed. He and Hiashi then went to the tea room and Hiashi closed the door as seals glowed slightly before fading away. He turned back to Naruto who had a curious look on his face.

"Sound and identity seals, only Hinata or Hanabi could get in now." Hiashi replied to the unasked question on Naruto's face. Naruto nodded as he and Hiashi sat down.

"So how goes the recovery?" Hiashi asked as he poured tea for Naruto and himself. Naruto took a sip of his tea before replying with a smile.

"It goes well. The main areas that Orochimaru hit will be cleared of debris by tomorrow. It seems that Wave got their aid here on the double and had arrived this morning from the message I send after our meeting yesterday. They sent an old friend, from my first C-rank mission, as the head carpenter. His name is Tazuna, have you heard of him?" Naruto said as Hiashi nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, I have and I've heard of the _**Great Naruto Bridge**_ as well." Hiashi says as Naruto coughed a bit from hearing that last part.

"He named the bridge after me?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as Hiashi nodded. He had no clue that the people would name the bridge after him. That was just... wow.

"Everyone knows of you as the Savior of Wave, well at least all those who care of news from outside Konoha." Hiashi said as Naruto gave him a look.

"You mean the Clan heads, Elite Chunin and higher, but not the civilians or the Civilian Council?" Naruto asked as Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I fear the civilians and those on the civilian side of the council have gotten to… comfy in their leisure to remember they are not above the rest of the world." Hiashi said as Naruto looked deep in thought.

"Is that why they weren't at the meeting to appoint me yesterday?" Naruto asked as Hiashi twitched a bit, but nodded all the same.

"Yes, we all know they would have out right opposed you as Hokage, but also, because in times such as these only the Shinobi Council, the village Elders, and we clan heads hold power of the village. You as Hokage lead us all, but remember Naruto, no matter what anyone else says; this village is a dictatorship, not a democracy. You rule the people, all of us, even me, so know that no one is above you, and if they cannot see reason… then they can just as easily be banished… if not worst." Hiashi said as Naruto looked visible in thought.

"Thanks, Hiashi-sama… I'll be sure to… remember that." Naruto said as he was still in thought. Hiashi chuckled and gave Naruto a nudge.

"Don't be so formal with me. I'm sure the way Hinata stalks you, you'll be calling me father-in-law in no time." Hiashi said casually with a smirk as Naruto spit out his tea and turned to Hiashi with a shocked face.

"She stalks me?" Naruto yelled in disbelief as Hiashi chuckled.

"Like your mother stalked Minato for those 5 months after he saved her, but that's another story for another day. If you ever want to hear any, I'm always free." Hiashi said a bit too happily and nicely. Naruto blinked as he looked at the bright smile Hiashi had on his face.

"Paperwork?" Naruto asked as Hiashi's face deflated and he nodded quickly with a slight chuckle.

"I see you've faced a Kage and Clan Head's worst enemy today, but you look far better than Minato did on his first day." Hiashi noted as Naruto sat in a more relaxed manner.

"Yup, and I've defeated it. It was pretty tough, but I managed to get through about all of this month and next month's forms and request." Naruto said with pride as Hiashi grabbed him by his collar and shook him like a rag doll.

"How did you do it? How dammit, how?" Hiashi asked, in hysterically serious anger that was completely unbecoming of a clan head, as he continued to shake the poor boy.

"S-shadow c-clones" Naruto said as Hiashi cursed under his breath and made a clone to handle his paperwork.

"Well now I really am free all day. Thank you Hokage-sama, you've now helped me with 4 problems in my life." Hiashi said with a smile as Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"4, but that was 2? The bringing your family closer and the paperwork. What else did I help you with?" Naruto asked as Hiashi sat up straighter.

"You've also helped me with my problem of what to do with Hinata. I was worried that I'd have to place the _**Caged Bird Seal **_on one of my children, but since Hinata loves you that won't be a problem. Also, you've helped me realize that I need to spend more time with my family, instead of with the past. I spend so much time reflecting on the past mistakes that it hurt my family and in the end it brought nothing but more problems." Hiashi said as Naruto's mind was still stuck on the fact Hinata loved him.

"Naruto-sama, I have but one more favor to ask of you before anything else. I know you have helped me and my family much, but I feel I must ask this of you." Hiashi said, almost begged, as Naruto shook his head of his thoughts.

"Sure Hiashi, anything." Naruto said, but got the strangest feeling those were the wrong words.

"Marry my daughter." Hiashi said as he bowed to Naruto, while the latter's eyes were wide with pure shock in them. But neither noticed the door to the room had been opened and 2 figures were standing there in the doorway with shock on their faces as well.

* * *

Naruto knew he couldn't go back on his word now. He never goes back on his word, so now that he was Hokage that would mean everything. Besides, Hinata was a kind, caring, and if not a bit quiet and weird, sweet girl. So, he steeled himself as he prepared to do something no one his age should have to.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, I'll take Hinata-chan as my first wife." Naruto said with slight confidence as Hiashi sat up straight from his cushion and gave Naruto a smile, and then his face turned to horror as he looked behind Naruto.

Naruto was confused and looked behind himself as well, only to see Hinata and Hanabi, just as Hinata fainted with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

**In the Village:**

Kakashi was standing outside of a normal tea shop reading his book as Asuma and Kurenai came up.

"Hey guys… you 2 seem to be getting along well." Kakashi said with a slightly amused tone in his lazy voice. Kurenai blushed and looked away, but Asuma didn't react at all.

"Idiot, Anko just asked me to pick up some dango for her." Kurenai said as she was still blushing.

"And what are you doing here besides catching up on your reading?" Asuma asked Kakashi as he knew the man wasn't just here by coincidence. He glanced up and down the street, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I need to buy something to put on a grave." Kakashi said as they both caught on to the lie quickly. Asuma then knew something was seriously wrong for Kakashi to blatantly lie like that, so they all played it cool and followed with it.

"Plus I'm meeting some body here…" Kakashi said with a glance into the tea shop they were standing outside of.

Asuma and Kurenai glanced in there as well seeing 2 people with black cloaks with red cloud patterns and bamboo hats on. The 2 seemed at bit too relaxed, but even Kurenai could tell they were powerful.

"Just waiting on Sasuke…" Kakashi said as one of the people gripped his cup harder and made his ring strap against it causing a noticeable noise that made Kurenai jump slightly and Asuma tensed as they all continued to watch the 2. The 2 suddenly vanished into thin air as Sasuke approached Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it's not like you to be earlier." Sasuke commented as he reached them. Kakashi and the others didn't even turn to him as they looked toward each other. Kakashi gave the 2 Jonin a look, and Asuma and Kurenai nodded as they jumped into the air and blurred from sight.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He and Hiashi had just been about to explain things. They were now dealing with a fainted Hinata and an angry Hanabi when an Anbu ninja appeared outside the door.

"Hokage-sama, urgent news from Anbu patrol 5." The Anbu said from his knelt position.

Hanabi would have seemed shocked if Hiashi hadn't struck a pressure point to the back of her neck, knocking her out, as the Anbu appeared. Hiashi motioned the Anbu into the room as he and Naruto had serious looks on their faces. Hiashi closed the door and reactive the seals as they began.

"Report" Naruto said as he was in full Hokage mode. He was starting to get used to it as Anbu had been appearing before him since 5am…

"Anbu patrol 5 was alerted by Might Guy, who has spotted Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki by the river that runs through Konoha. What are your orders, sir?" The Anbu aid as he lifted his head to show his bird mask.

"Bird, I want you and Boar's squad to assist any ninja which are trying to apprehend them. If Guy spotted those 2 taking a casual stroll through my village then chances are some Jonin like Kakashi-sensei have to." Naruto said as Bird nodded and Shunshin-ed away. Naruto and Hiashi then got up and walked out toward the Hokage Tower after making 2 clones to take the girls to their rooms.

"You're smarter and better at this than your reports and grades ever suggested." Hiashi said with a smirk while Naruto shrugged.

"What can I say; grades and reports aren't everything." Naruto said with his own smirk.

"You know, you're the perfect example that our ninja need." Hiashi said proudly.

"Thanks…" Naruto said quietly as they finally reached the Tower, with Jiraiya already outside.

"I know, now we should we go greet our guest, and give them a proper Konoha welcome." Jiraiya said with a grin as Naruto and Hiashi grinned back.

"Well, I did miss my morning training…" Naruto said as Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I forgot my morning exercise. Oh well, this make up for it." Hiashi said as he and Jiraiya used the Shunshin to teleport to the fight.

* * *

**At the River:**

Itachi needed to get away and Kakashi knew too much. Itachi didn't want to use the Tsukuyomi on Kakashi, but it was unavoidable. Damn his now blurring eye sight and lack of chakra…

"Kisame, we'll take Kakashi with us. We don't need the others, get rid of them." Itachi spoke in monotone as Kisame charged forward with his sword, Sharkskin.

"_**Sever Leaf Hurricane**_!" Guy exclaimed as he knocked Kisame away with a spinning back kick which held much speed and power.

It was then Naruto, Jiraiya and Hiashi arrived. As soon as they had Naruto made a 100 clones and Hiashi blurred forward to strike Itachi with the gentle fist. Itachi evaded most of the strikes, but he couldn't dodge them all due to his blurring eyesight and lack of chakra. Itachi's legs stopped working as Hiashi caught him with 2 palm strikes to each, and Hiashi disabled his whole body from there.

Kisame got up and saw what happened, but not before Hiashi and Jiraiya were fast upon him as well. He tried to swing Sharkskin down on them, but each time he did a clone took the hit and Hiashi disabled a part of Kisame's body each time until the blue shark-like man was unconscious.

After about 10 minutes the fighting was over and the Anbu came out and took the 2 away.

"Someone get Kakashi-sensei to a hospital, he looks like crap!" Naruto exclaimed as an Anbu nodded and took Kakashi away.

"Hiashi, call the Shinobi Council and Clan Heads for an emergency meeting and Jiraiya, you get the Elders. I want to know why Itachi Uchiha has done what he's done, without involving Ibiki or Anko. Kisame however, they'll be needed against him." Naruto said in a stern voice as they both nodded to him before an Anbu took him to his office.

"You know, he kinda scared me just then." Jiraiya said as Hiashi simply nodded.

"Yes… just imagine once you start training him." Hiashi said as he went to collect the Clan Heads and Shinobi council while Jiraiya hunted down the 3 ever elusive Elders.

Things would certainly be… interesting from now on.

* * *

**Alright then, the story's starting to kick off! I'm sure a lot of people are wondering where I'm going with this story so I'll let you all in on some of things that will be used in it.**

**First, Naruto will have 2 bloodlines, but they'll only play very minor roles to the story, will only being used in sparing. At least one of them will...**

**The second is that this will be a Naru/Hina/Harem story, but that also will play a minor role in the story. Although, there will be some chapters that revolve around his lovers, mainly just one lover. Like I'll do a chapter aaround Hinata and Naruto, and then I might do one around naruto ad another of his lovers.**

**Also, there will only be 4 to 5 girls in his harem, so cast your votes in a REVIEW and let me know who you want. But I'll say this: please give reasons why and at least try to pick 2 in his age group. And if you can give me a good reason then it might be Sakura, but that better be a good reason.**

**And Lastly Third, Naruto will have allies in evil organzations... Two of his loyal subordinates, or allies, are in the next 2 chapters...**

**Oh well, enough free-bees...**

**Until Next Time, See Ya Later!**

**-T.K**


	4. Truth and Training

__

**Chapter 4: Truth and Training**

* * *

_**In The Council Chambers:**_

"So… that's it, huh?" Naruto said quietly as Itachi nodded his head. Naruto sat back in his chair at the head of the council table and rubbed his temples.

It couldn't have been drugs. It couldn't have been money. It couldn't have been him just plain going insane like they were told. No, it had to be that his clan wanted to revolt against the village! Naruto sighed as he lifted his cold gaze at his 3 advising elders, who flinched back from never seeing eyes filled with such cold fire in them.

"Explain" Naruto commanded as Homura stood up.

"Hokage-sama, they would have demolished any other ninja we had sent. We also needed someone in the clan, to be a spy, and that was completely loyal to the village. Itachi was the only and perfect choice." Homura explained as his fellow 2 elders nodded.

"So you ruin the life of one good person, because my predecessor, the 3rd Hokage, allowed the Civilian Council to control the academy? You ruin Itachi-san's life, because he was willing to kill his family? Are you 3 MORONS!" Naruto spoke as his anger rose with each question. Everyone flinched back at the sheer rage in his tone. They all looked to him as his eyes glowed red and his features became more feral. He then started taking deep breaths and calmed himself down as he returned to normal.

"I'll need someone to teach me to control the Kyuubi's power… Anyways, Itachi, you are to be our spy into this Akatsuki. Once you have all the necessary information, you are to report back to me, understood?" Naruto said as Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Itachi replied in his monotone voice as Naruto turned back to his council.

"Nara-san, what do you believe would be best in this situation. I do plan to return Itachi to the village, and I'm sure the people will not take well to that… due to the… mistakes of my predecessor." Naruto said as he knew the people, shinobi and civilian alike, would hate Itachi almost as much as the civilians hated him.

"I think the truth would be best, Hokage-sama, since anything else would just blow up in our face later on... like right now." Shikaku said as he laid his head on the table. Naruto nodded his own head in agreement. He would not lie to his people, not like he was lied to…

"Itachi, what do you know of this Akatsuki as of now?" Inoichi asked as Itachi closed his eyes in thought.

"Akatsuki is a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nin and is the most wanted group in the entire shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination." Itachi said as the others of the room grew wide eyed and gasped. Naruto unconsciously let a hand rub his stomach as Jiraiya patted his shoulder.

"Akatsuki, at any given time, is composed of no more than 10 primary members, all of whom are S-Rank criminals. Members always work in teams of two, with the exception of Zetsu, who functions as the organization's spy, and they make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well together, or at least stand each other to accomplish their task even though they have mutual problems with each other. The organization is rarely fully assembled though." Itachi said and then paused briefly to let the information sink in.

" The members of Akatsuki as of now are; myself, Kisame, Deidara of Iwa, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan the Immortal, Kakuzu of the 5 Hearts, Konan the Paper Angel, Nagato the fake Leader, Zetsu the Human Fly Trap,… and Madara Uchiha the real Leader." Itachi said with the others gaping and gasping at the names, especially the last.

"But how? He should be dead of old age by now." Koharu said with her mouth a gape. She remembered that the man was about 38 when she was born, so that would may him 105 years old right now.

"I think we should all know that in the ninja world, we are to expect the unexpected." Naruto said sagely as he sat back and rubbed his temples. He really didn't need those kind of worries. If what he read from their bingo book pages was right then not even Kakashi-sensei could take any of them on now. Maybe with some training…

"Also you should know, Hokage-sama, that Madara was the reason for the Kyuubi's attack on the day of your birth." Itachi said with his eyes on Naruto as Naruto's face showed complete shock. Naruto shook his head, leaving those thoughts for another day.

"Umm, since we're being brutally honest here, and I did promise I wouldn't lie or hide anything from you anymore Naruto… You should probably know that 2 of the people he mentioned I trained." Jiraiya said while he scratched his head in embarrassment and gave a cheesy grin as Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

"For some reason… I'm not surprised. Just tell us which ones and how long ago." Naruto said as he began massaging his temples again. Damn this was his first real day on the job and he already had crap to deal with.

"It was Nagato and Konan, but it was back in the Second Great Shinobi World War. They looked after themselves until I found them. I gave them food and taught them how to use ninjutsu so that they could defend themselves. After three years of training, I was happy enough with their progress that I returned to Konoha, leaving them to forge their own future as shinobi. Last I had heard they were dead." Jiraiya said with a completely serious face as Naruto sighed.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do so far. Itachi; you and Kisame will do whatever it is that you do, but be back here on my call. Also, due to the mental stress Kakashi-sensei is in, no one at our hospital can heal him, so first we need to find a healer, since we can't do much about the other stuff that's been brought to our attention, but I still want information on each and every one in Akatsuki." Naruto said as they nodded and Jiraiya grew a smirk on his face.

"If it's a healer you need, look no further, cuz I know the perfect one!" Jiraiya exclaimed as Naruto gazed at him weirdly.

"And that would be…?" Naruto said as Jiraiya grinned at him.

"Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess, and Slug Sanin of Konoha" Jiraiya exclaimed as he did a goofy dance.

"But she hasn't been back here in ages! She said she'd never return to this village!" Koharu said as Naruto looked at her.

"I don't give a damn if she has or hasn't, cuz she will." Naruto said as he sat up in his chair.

"Alright then, it's settled; me and Naruto will head out and find Tsunade." Jiraiya said as the council grew wide eyed.

"You can't, he's the Hokage now and he needs to stay in the village." Koharu said as Homura and Danzo nodded.

"I know that, but he's not going to be announced until everything is calm and done with, besides I still need to start his training and it'll be a good time to do so." Jiraiya said with a small smirk as the elders looked to one another.

"There's something you're not telling us, Jiraiya. Out with it!" Homura said sternly as Jiraiya gave him a grin.

"Nothing gets past you old fossils. There is a way for Naruto to run the village and travel with me. A _**Blood clone**_ would be able to do so." Jiraiya said as Homura and Koharu looked to one another in uncertainty.

"A Blood clone would be able to… The blood clone could also use the Shadow clone jutsu and the information from them would even be shared with the real original… He could also keep up with more training that way. Being able to learn and master things, which would normally take years, in a matter of days… He'd even be able to act as a normal ninja with the blood clone doing the normal work of the Hokage… I say we do it." Danzo mused over as he finally decided to go with Jiraiya's plan. The others nodded after hearing him.

"Alright then, pack your things Naruto, cuz after I teach you this jutsu we're out of here tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto called a break to the meeting and went to pack his things.

* * *

He now lived in the Hokage Mansion, so he didn't have to far to go to his new mansion from the council chambers. He packed his things and then went back to the meeting once the break was done.

"Alright everyone, since I'm about to leave the village there are some things we must get straight. While the real me is absent only Elite Chunin and higher will receive missions directly from my clone. Those lower than that rank will receive them from the council, since everyone believes you're giving the missions anyway. Also, I'll be gone for at least 2 weeks, so I appoint Shikaku Nara as Head of the Council until my return. Danzo; you and Dragon will maintain the ROOT and regular ANBU. Homura and Koharu; you 2 shall head the civilian council, since they'll try anything to gain power in my absence, mostly because they are unaware that I was made Hokage. The rest of my orders are to act as you always have; with Konoha's best interest at heart, and right now that is a strong face and kind heart." Naruto said in a commanding voice, yet it was still kind and smooth as he smiled at them. Even Danzo and Hiashi cracked small smiles at him. Then Hiashi remembered something…

"Hokage-sama, what of the Chunin Exams? I'm sure Sarutobi-sama had chosen his picks already from the Preliminaries?" Hiashi said as he stood to address his young leader. Naruto nodded sagely as that was something he forgot.

"Yes, and I must agree with those he picked, but I will not announce them now. I will do it when I return, as well as my introduction to the village. Is there anything more?" Naruto said as he looked around and no one spoke. He called the end of the meeting as Jiraiya came up to him and they walked out.

* * *

Danzo and Hiashi watched as the 2 walked out.

"He just might be the best Hokage this village has ever seen." Hiashi said with a smile as Danzo nodded.

"I must admit that at first I was opposed to him, but he seems to have what the others lacked; the very reason I wanted to be Hokage in the first place. He has a kind heart, but a stronger mind and sense of judgment. He doesn't let his heart stop him from taking the actions which need to. I realize now what a fool I've been for still lusting for the title of Hokage. If I had been I would have waged war with everyone, thinking that would be the only solution. It's thanks to a talk I had with him that allowed me to think." Danzo said as Hiashi looked at him. Danzo was… smiling, and that was… scary.

"Oh, and what was it he made you think about?" Hiashi asked as Danzo looked toward him.

"He told me he'd do what needed to be done, even if it cost his heart 100 pains. You see, unlike what people believe, I've always done things for the sake of the village, not simply me. My beliefs differed from those of the former Hokages as I feel that the village should be placed above all else, even one's heart. I didn't hate the previous Hokage's beliefs, but I did think poorly of them. I just preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation the others would try… But now, I believe that Naruto has combined the best of both ideals; putting the village first, but doing it with care. He seems to use his kind heart to help people see his way, but if they don't he'll deal with them, unlike Hiruzen would have. Hiruzen and the others felt that if things were left alone, they'd work themselves out, but Naruto knows otherwise. He knows that people can be changed for the better, but if they can't then he knows they don't belong in this world; a world that needs people like him." Danzo explain as Hiashi nodded. He may not have liked Danzo before, but now… maybe he might…

"That boy really can change people for the better… I just hope it works on Tsunade-sama…" Hiashi said as he and Danzo walked out with Danzo nodding to the thought.

* * *

**With Naruto and Jiraiya:**

"Alright Naruto I'll show you the jutsu now." Jiraiya said as they stopped near the front gate. Naruto nodded as he was eager to learn a new jutsu.

"Now, before I do, I need to let you know about it first. The Blood clone is very much like the Shadow clone, except it won't dispel until you dismiss it. It will do everything you would do; even your thought process and it can use jutsu as well. Now I want you to draw blood from your thumb and make the ram hand-sign. Focus your charka as you would for a shadow clone and then go into all the hand-signs of a summoning and finish with the shadow clone hand seal." Jiraiya explained as Naruto nodded and did as he was instructed.

"**Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu**" Naruto said as a clone popped up next to him in a haze of crimson smoke.

Jiraiya looked it over a then punched it into a wall with it forming a crater the shape of its body.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" the blood clone yelled as he walked out of the crater like it was nothing. Jiraiya looked to Naruto for the answer as Naruto shrugged.

"I have a high pain tolerance" Naruto said with his shrug.

"Again, sorry for not being there kid…" Jiraiya said as he knew he added charka to that punch. He wasn't Tsunade, but that could have laid a Jonin ninja out for a week.

"Like I said on the way here; it wasn't your fault. You needed to watch Orochimaru and the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he waved off the apology. Jiraiya sighed as Naruto turned to the clone.

"You know what to do right?" He asked his clone as the clone nodded and jumped to the roofs to get back to the Hokage Tower.

"You ready to head out?" Jiraiya asked when the clone was out of sight.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile. He was always excited to get out of the village. Plus he would finally be able to get some real training done.

The duo of master and apprentice disembarked from the village. Their goal; find Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the village.

* * *

**With the Genin at Training Ground 7, Later:**

"Hey, guys, did you know that Naruto left with that old guy Jiraiya a little while ago to go find some Tsunade person?" Kiba asked as he reached the spot the others were.

The only one who didn't look surprised was Shino. Then again, you could never really tell the expression on Shino's face, or tell how he was feeling, as he always sounded the same. Hinata fidgeted nervously as her face went red, but they all ignored it. Sasuke gave a snort as he didn't care and Sakura followed his every action.

"Really?" Ino asked nervously as she had long since stopped being a Sasuke-fangirl. After she heard what Naruto had done to protect his friends, it opened her eyes to the truth about a lot of things.

"Yeah. I heard on the way here that they left a little while ago. It doesn't matter to me, but I thought his team might wanna know." Kiba replied with a shrug as Sasuke snorted again.

"I don't care what he does, so long as he's not here to get in my way." Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah, that idiot is probably going away cuz he tried to be cooler than Sasuke-kun when the Sand and Sound invaded! We all know Sasuke-kun was the one to beat that demon Gaara! No one gets in Sasuke-kun's way!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke simply took the credit for the fight when people asked about it. No one would believe the dope would actually win a fight.

"Why not take some Anbu or Hyuga then too?" Shikamaru asked as he, along with Hinata and Shino, knew who Tsunade was.

"Because Jiraiya was only allowing one person along with him, so he chose Naruto. Don't know why, but he must wanna to teach the dope how to eat something other than ramen. Right, Hinata?" Kiba said as he nudged her. She gave him a scary look and he backed away slowly. He turned to Shino, who took a sip of the drink he had brought. Shino didn't say anything, but he and Shikamaru knew something was going on with Naruto.

"Makes sense. The dope probably can't even spell ramen…" Sasuke replied with a smirk as Sakura had hearts in her eyes, but no one else but Kiba paid attention.

"Do you think there's anything going on between those two?" Choji asked Shikamaru as they both noticed Hinata's spike in charka as she tried to suppress her anger.

"Who? Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked as she had overheard them. Hinata 'eep-ed' and went red-faced as she pressed her fingers together as she tried hard not to faint from what she had heard earlier that day.

"What would make you think Hinata would love a baka like that? Hinata's a Hyuga clan heir and Naruto's a baka street urchin! She would never like him, he's trash!" Sakura exclaimed as everyone, but Hinata and Ino, sighed at her, even Sasuke. They all knew Hinata had loved Naruto for a long time and Sakura was more oblivious than Naruto to that fact. Hinata and, surprisingly Ino, growled lowly at her for talking about their man…

'_Wait_', Ino backtracked, _'our man? Since when did that happen? I mean Naruto's cute, kind, sweet, goofy, exciting… Okay, its official, I just started falling in love with Naruto. I mean, he is a great guy after all, but I couldn't do that to Hinata. I couldn't just steal her man, even if I did want him now… I'll just tell Hinata how I feel, and see what happens. I'm sure Hinata could help me and I could help her, but I'll tell her later.' _Ino thought as she looked at Hinata and then sighed as she resolved herself to do what needed to be done.

Shikamaru and Shino, of course, were silent on the matter. The two knew Naruto and Hinata had, at the least, some kind of relationship by the way Hinata was acted, but they weren't going to tell anyone. Shikamaru was just too lazy to do it, as it would cause him a good amount of grief. And Shino, well, he just didn't talk a lot. Although when they saw how Ino was acting they had raised eyebrows as they knew Naruto was gonna be one unlucky bastard if those 2 had a cat-fight while he was gone.

* * *

Itachi just stood on top of the tree across the clearing as he had been watching his brother. He wondered how often his brother smiled or laughed these days, but he could plainly see he didn't. Itachi frowned and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he knew his brother took the road he didn't want him to.

"Dammit Sasuke, why aren't you what I expected you to be? You were supposed to hate me, and try not to be like me. You were supposed to want nothing to do with power, and only want to live, to find love, to kill me and be done with it. Why can't you see that… foolish little brother?" Itachi said as Kisame blurred next to him.

"Time to go catch up with Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama. They need the info I have on Madara." Kisame said as he stole a glance at the group of Genin. He wondered how long it had been since he and Zabuza had been like that, except those kids were… normal…

"I thought you said you weren't helping them? You said you'd never betray 'your Mizukage'." Itachi said in his normal monotone voice as he continued to stare at his little brother.

"I did… but then I learned of what Madara did to Naruto-sama… It's kinda like my childhood, and I'd be damned if I don't follow the kid. He took that kinda pain way better than I ever did, and he came out still kind and happy… I think I want to see how he does it… After my interrogation, Ibiki told me that Naruto has a way of bringing the good outta people… I wanna see him do it to Tsunade-sama." Kisame said with a small smile that Itachi thought he was imagining. Kisame didn't smile; he smirked and grinned, but never smiled. Itachi nodded as he turned from the Genin with closed eyes that snapped open to reveal his active Sharingan.

"Fine… I think I want to see this 'power' as well…" Itachi said as he and Kisame blurred from the tree top.

Sasuke looked over at the tree top, and could have sworn he saw his brother, but he saw nothing now that he was really looking at it. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him… He then remembered what he had read from the Secret Uchiha tablet and he rushed away from the others as he remembered he needed to talk to Kakashi.

* * *

**With Jiraiya and Naruto:**

They had gotten a good distance from the village and were now in Shukuba Town. Jiraiya said he needed to find an informant, so he gave Naruto his belongings, along with the young Kage's inheritance, and told him to get a room for the day. Now Naruto was inside the hotel room he had gotten and was reading the letters left for him by his parents.

* * *

_'Naruto, if you are reading this message, then I and your father are dead. We asked the Sandaime Hokage if he would watch over you in case we were never able to. It seems that it has come to that. You may not have had the chance to know me, but I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki._

_My baby boy, I want you to know that you are a hero Naruto, no matter what anyone tells you, it is because of you that Konoha still stands today. I'm quite sure that in our last days your father and I have done what I really did not wish to do. You see_ _Naruto, you hold the Kyuubi inside of you. I'm sure if you're old enough that you know this by now, so I won't say too much on that. Just know that I probably disagreed with your father seal him inside of you, but I'm sure in the end, it was too late for any other choice. I would have probably also disagreed with the Sarutobi-sama when and if he said that you should never be told of the Kyuubi? I'm sure he didn't tell you, but I'm sure you know by now._

_I love you Naruto, and so does your father, we know that you are not the demon and that you never will be. Your our greatest little Angel._

_Now on to serious business, Naruto; our people have a strong bloodline, one that will give you power that many have never seen, but you must learn to control it. It is the power to use all 5 of the elemental charkas, along with yin-yang charka. Once you master it you'll be able to mix them and create sub-elements like Wood style. _

_Only truly gifted Uzumaki awaken our bloodline, and rarely would it have been able to be taught. It is a power which can shake the very countries themselves as you will also have the Kyuubi increasing that power with his own energies, but you must control it Naruto, as I'm sure you've noticed your 'crappy' chakra control. There is only one way to gain perfect control over this power, but I can't tell you. You must find the answer on your own. You will know Naruto, I believe in you._

_Naruto, I'm going to finish this letter now, I hope you read all of it, I had to write fast. The doctors tell me it won't be long now until your born, but I had to finish this one last message to you. No matter what happens Naruto, I know that you will make us proud, whether it's in Konoha or elsewhere. I left a few parting gifts as did your father, you should find them in the boxes. Good luck Naruto-kun, I know that you will become the greatest shinobi, and may Hokage if the village is as Minato has always said (even though I know that's not the case...)'_

_Love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki, your mother_

* * *

Naruto cried as he read his mother's last letter. Now he knew he was always loved by them, now he knew he wasn't what the villagers called him. He found an even greater source of determination now; he would make his mother proud.

"I did it mom, I'm Hokage, but the village is nothing like what dad hoped it was… I'll make you proud and that's a promise. Believe It!" Naruto said as he returned to reading the last of the scroll which was from his dad.

* * *

_'Hiya Naruto! Your mother told me we're making like a time capsule or something for you so I put in my favorite jutsu so you can use them someday. In the scroll it contains instructions for the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, two jutsu I'm very well known for. The Rasengan hasn't gotten completed yet, but I know you can finish it if I don't. The three-pronged kunai are used in conjunction with the Hiraishin, but not necessary. You can read more from the scroll. Oh yeah… and whatever you do Naruto; listen… to your motor-mouth mother… __**(A.N: I'm sorry, but I had to. It was so funny in the manga and I loved it)**_

_Also, our clan had a bloodline so you might inherit it, but I never did. It's called the __**Daiougan**__ (Great King Eye). My dad had it before he died, so you could have it to. If you don't then you have the __**Elemental Star**__ Power of your mother's clan; the Uzumaki. The Daiougan comes at a price so be sure to read more in the scrolls._

_See ya later Naruto!'_

_Love,_

_Minato Namikaze, your father, Yondaime Hokage_

* * *

Naruto cried harder as he realized his father didn't even know what would happen to them all. His mother must have been the only one to think ahead… He sighed as he wiped away his tears and opened the scroll for the Daiougan.

* * *

'_The Daiougan is a doujutsu like no other. While many believed it was inferior to the 3 Great Doujutsu it was not. In fact it is far more powerful than they could ever hope to be. This level of power along with the Daiougan's true abilities however is only known within the clan and so we have let others, including our own village think less of us._

_What ours know of the Daiougan's abilities id that is gives perfect sight, much like a great king sees all within his kingdom, but that is all others know of its power. To read the rest you must gain the Daiougan, and that requires a clear mind and the following hand signs.'_

Naruto nodded as he knew exactly what a 'clear mind' meant; he needed to knock himself out after performing the jutsu. He did the hand signs from the scroll and then focused his charka to his center. He felt himself became sleepy and then he fell back to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape:**

Naruto awoke to find himself standing in suddenly a sewer he knew was inside of his mind. He followed the sewer down 2 long tunnels and around 2 corners ending up in a huge room the size of his former apartment building. On the far wall was a cage door that went wall-to-wall and from the floor to the ceiling, it was very intimidating. The only thing that was holding it closed shut… was a seal with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

It was then 2 large blood red eyes opened and starred at Naruto with… kindness and sorrow? Okay now he was floored.

"Kyuubi…" was all Naruto could say as the puff ball would be yelling at him or calling him a brat by now, but it looked ready to cry.

"_**So my jailer has finally discovered his powers and used the **__**King's Rest Jutsu **__**to help awaken it and the other. Well I suppose the mirage is over, and I can show you what lies beyond the mask." **_Kyuubi said with a sigh as he was engulfed in a tornado of flames.

When the flames died away in Kyuubi's place was a young woman. she had short spiky orange hair and crimson red eyes. She wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, with black and white belt that she tied in front with mesh armor underneath.

"You can turn human… and you're a girl?" Naruto asked in complete shock since Kyuubi never did… that before. Kyuubi just scoffed at him as she stepped between the bars of the cage and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, to which shocked Naruto even more.

"Naruto, if I wanted to I could turn human on the drop of a ryo coin, but I needed to keep up my mask of aggression and hatred. Do you honestly think I've survived thousands of years being a giant beast of hate and anger? Hell no, I'm smarter than those humans could ever be. That's why as soon as I was sealed into I saw the same power that righteous man had at once. I saw the power of a king in you… Oh yeah, and if I was really bloodthirsty I could have come out at any time and killed you." Kyuubi said with a smile as she patted Naruto's head like a child. Naruto was completely floored by this as he gaped like a fish. He shook himself to regain his composure as he turned serious eyes to Kyuubi.

"I've felt smarter and calmer than I've ever felt in my life. I feel so… serene and I don't remember ever learning that word… You did that didn't you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as Kyuubi gave him a fox-like grin and a mock bow.

"But of course, I couldn't have my host be a moronic Hokage could I? Besides, I was going to do it in a couple of months anyway, so I just started earlier… But, back to the reason you're here. You're here to acquire the power of the Daiougan. I must warn you that it wouldn't be easy. Thinks are given up to obtain that doujutsu and they know of its true power. If you truly wish to gain this blessed yet cursed power, then follow me." Kyuubi said as she walked out of the room with Naruto close behind.

They quickly made it to what seemed like a stone tablet. Naruto was confused as Kyuubi grabbed his hand and placed in on the stone tablet. His body started to glow a he began to slowly fade away.

"Naruto, don't question things from here on out. Just go with the flow and think before you speak. Also, when you get there and see that man you'll have to give something up. Be sure to think before you speak, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said as she kissed his cheek before he completely faded away.

* * *

**In the Thought Tower:**

Naruto didn't know why, but he knew this place like the back of his hand. It confused him, but like Kyuubi said; he just needed to go with the flow. He reach the top of the tower, only to see a floating platform to which he walked to.

"Ahh, I see so you're the next of the Namikaze to come here. What is your name young one?" a voice said smoothly and calmly.

Naruto looked up and saw a young man sipping tea and reading a book as he sat lazily in his throne like chair in the center of the platform. He had short wavy black hair. He wore a black uniform that seemed to be for a school. His purple eyes gazed over Naruto with disinterest and then… excitement as recognition flashed through them.

"Ahh, so it's finally your turn hmm, Naruto?" the man said as Naruto simply nodded, not wanting to seem out of the loop on the subject.

"Good, then you must know why you're here and the requirements of it." The young man said as he sat up straight and gave the presence of a true king. Naruto couldn't help but nod as he felt that anything this man told him would lead to peace and posterity.

"Good, then allow me to explain who I am. I am Lelouch Namikaze and I was the first of the Namikaze clan. You see when I first died the world was created anew and I was revived in this era. I still had the powers of my old life so I simply used it. I didn't want anyone trying to steal our power or knowing of it, so I made it to where only select members of the clan had it and only they could use it. After being in this world for about 10 years I joined my clan with a man named Hashirama and his Senju clan. And well, you know the rest of that story." Lelouch said as he stood and walked over to Naruto with a kind smile playing on his face.

"Now on to what must be done for you to receive my power. You must give up something that you possess and once you give it up you can never have it back." Lelouch said with a stone serious face. Naruto placed his chin in his hand as he thought it over. Kyuubi said not to question things, so he wouldn't. Kyuubi said to go with the flow, so he would. Kyuubi also said to think before he spoke and so he was. Now what could he give up that wouldn't seem stupid but wouldn't impair him?

Lelouch stared at him with his smile back in place. If what he thought and knew about his descendant was true, then Naruto would make a better choice than he when he was alive.

"I'll give you… my hatred." Naruto said as Lelouch's smile broadened. He ruffled Naruto's hair as he let out a chuckle of amusement.

"You've passed my test Naruto." Lelouch said as Naruto grew a bit confused.

"You see the only ones who could hope to have my true power were the ones who would give up a dark trait of theirs. There were others who gave up other things, but only those who would give up their negativity could gain my true blessing and you just so happen to be the first…" Lelouch said trailing off as he thought about the stupidity of his clan. If only it hadn't skipped Minato and Naruto was Minato's grandson…

"So here is my truest blessing, the full potential and power of the Daiougan… the Kami-Daiougan." Lelouch said as he jabbed 2 glowing fingers into Naruto's eyes. It didn't hurt his eyes, but his mind was on fire from the sensation. When Lelouch pulled his fingers back Naruto fainted and fell off the floating platform. Lelouch smiled watching him go down into the inky black darkness of the space. He then went back to his throne and started reading his book again. Waiting another who-knows-how long for a visitor.

"Well, at least I have Icha-Icha…" Lelouch said to himself as he giggled perversely.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape:**

Naruto awoke with a bad headache. Kyuubi was over him with a worried expression on her face that turned happy when she saw he was waking up. His eyes fluttered open and she gasped at seeing them. They were a royal blue color as he fluttered them. They glowed slightly as he sat up keeping them open.

"You received the blessed eyes of Kami…" Kyuubi said more to herself than him. He looked at her as she tried to avert her gaze.

"Naruto you must stop those eyes before you use them on me. Just close your eyes and thing of your normal ones." She said as he did so with his eyes returning to there cerulean color.

"Alright… what now?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi snapped her fingers and turned into a young man with the same clothes and short red hair.

"Now it's time for hell, Kit." Kyuubi said as he dragged Naruto to the room they would be training in for the next 3 years, but since it was his mind it would pass in a matter of hours.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later, Outside Naruto's Mindscape:**_

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat as he just survived Kyuubi's Boot-Camp of Hell and Torment. He was for more knowledgeable now, but his mind would never be the same. Kyuubi had trained him in charka control, some jutsu, and mastering 3 of his 5 chakra affinities since when being still physical he could still manipulate his chakra the way he wanted to for if he wanted to perform a jutsu. After a year of that Kyuubi had him studying seals and everything else shinobi.

It was a whole another mind-year before he could move on to manipulating Kyuubi's charka. He had finally mastered it when Kyuubi had told him the last thing he wanted to here. Kyuubi… was being drained away. Naruto had converted a large amount of chakra in his training and now Kyuubi would disappear in a year if he couldn't find a body for Kyuubi to transfer into. It was a good thing that in the first and second years he had discovered some interesting things about his bloodline the Daiougan.

Now he was face to face with a worried Jiraiya to who he told everything to. Jiraiya wanted to faint after hearing that tale, but he needed conformation.

"So let me get this straight. The Kyuubi, who can be a girl who's in love with you, or a boy who's a drill sergeant; trained you for 3 years in your mind? But before that, you gained the Namikaze bloodline doujutsu, and the one Minato's father had wasn't even the true full power of it? Also you're the first to receive its true power because you were willing to give up your hatred for others?" Jiraiya said incredulously as Naruto nodded truthfully each time. Jiraiya nodded slowly as he fell back, finally allowing himself to faint. Naruto only looked at him, then shrugged as he got his Daiougan scroll and activated his eyes to read more on the powers his eyes had.

"Interesting…" Naruto said with a fox-like grin as he read the scroll.

Yup tomorrow's training with Jiraiya would be interesting indeed…

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

Naruto and Jiraiya had gotten up early to train and then move to the next town in search of Tsunade. That was why they were in Haskin Town. Jiraiya said he and Naruto would be collecting some information there. The only problem was-

"Why do I have to stay here? I'm the 'ya know' now, so why can't I go?" Naruto whined as Jiraiya sighed at his actions.

"I thought you said that you grew smarter?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto blinked.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'm still not 13, Pervy Sage. Besides, Kyu-chan said she likes my childishness." Naruto said with a pout.

"Well, I don't care for it much. Here, study this jutsu and when I come back I'll see how far you've truly gotten with Kyuubi. If it's good enough, then I'll start teaching you a truly amazing jutsu; the _**Rasengan**_!" Jiraiya said as he gave Naruto a scroll. Naruto blinked a few times as raised his hand slightly like he was holding a fruit.

"You mean this" Naruto said as chakra swirled in his hand until it formed a perfect Rasengan. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he studied the jutsu.

"How did you learn this?" Jiraiya asked in a serious voice with narrowed eyes. He knew he hadn't even mentioned it to Naruto and the boy knew it already. Jiraiya knew he was supposed to be the only one to know that jutsu besides the boy's father, Minato.

"I saw it and studied it when you fainted last night. It was in a blood-seal scroll from dad. He had some great tips, hints, and tricks on it too!" Naruto said energetically as he formed another in the opposite hand. Jiraiya almost fainted again, but stopped because this time Naruto might learn the _**Fly Thunder God Jutsu**_ if he did.

"That year of chakra exercises paid off, don't cha think?" Naruto said as he dispelled both Rasengan from his hands.

"…Yeah well, just study that jutsu, okay? It'll be helpful in future battles…" Jiraiya said quickly before he vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto sighed as he sat down and opened the scroll.

"_**Fire Style: Small Fire Stream Jutsu**_; this technique is used as the parent jutsu of almost any fire jutsu used. It was created by Akira Sarutobi and requires no hand seals…" Naruto started reading as he sat there in the hotel room.

* * *

**With Itachi and Kisame:**

"We're getting close. I can feel Naruto's chakra from here and it's much stronger and more controlled than the last time we saw him." Itachi said in monotone with Kisame nodded as they strolled into the outskirts of town.

"Yeah, you're right. It's focused to the point of great chakra control, but it still isn't at mastery yet, although it's definitely more power. I'd say he was at low Chunin in both before, but it seems that he just jumped to Sanin-level in 2 days. It's almost as if he's been training for years… Oh well, that'll just make it more fun to have a battle against him." Kisame said with a wide shark-like grin showing his shark-like teeth. Itachi nodded as he too wished to test the limits of Naruto's new found power.

"Then let's not make haste…" Itachi said as he and Kisame took to the roofs and ran toward Naruto was located.

* * *

**With Kakashi:**

"So Naruto went with Jiraiya-sama to find Tsunade-sama to help me?" Kakashi said in an extremely weak voice as he lay unmoving in his bed.

The only part of him he could move was his eyes and his head a bit, but that wasn't much. In the room with him were some people mainly Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai but also Yugao Uzuki and Shikaku Nara.

"That's Naruto-sama, or Hokage-sama, Kakashi-senpai. You of all people should know how to show the proper respect for the Hokage." Yugao said as Kakashi seemed to simply ignore her. She wasn't sure if he hadn't heard or what, but it made her… uneasy about him and his loyalties.

"Anyways that's everything from the meetings and so now all of you are filled in… and Kakashi; show Naruto-sama the respect he deserves. After all, he could just have you killed if he wanted…" Shikaku said lazily, but smirked as the little color Kakashi had faded.

"I'm very respectful of Naruto, but that doesn't mean we should let it go to our heads nor his. I mean, he is just a Genin after all. He may be Hokage now, but he doesn't have any of the power to back up the title. I'll admit he may have a few good jutsu, but he lacks the intellect and power to be a proper Hokage. At first I was caught in all the hype that my student became Hokage, but he really can't do it. He's the weakest of my team. Now Sasuke on the other hand, he defeated Gaara, the One-Tailed Jinchuriki…" Kakashi said as he stared at the ceiling. He was oblivious to the anger and shock of the others in the room. They were the ones who really knew of the battle, mainly because Yugao was the one to witness it. So, Kakashi had been fed that crap the Civilian Council had spread around…

"Kakashi, do you mind if I go… for a smoke?" Asuma asked as he nodded to the others that they would deal with it later. They nodded back as Shikaku and Yugao left in a plume of smoke. Asuma sighed as he sat back down. Kakashi finally, and painfully craned his neck over so he could look at them.

"I thought you were going for a smoke, and where are Shikaku and Yugao?" Kakashi asked as Asuma shrugged nonchalantly.

"I decided against it since my friend's hurt, and I think those 2 needed to get work done, so they left as fast as they could." Asuma said as Kakashi nodded at the lies. After talking more for a few minutes Kakashi had fallen asleep and the others were talking amongst themselves.

* * *

"Shh…" Guy said as the door opened to reveal Sasuke. Sasuke took a quick glance around the room and frowned as he walked into it.

"Why is Kakashi asleep and why is this room full of Jonin?" Sasuke asked or rather demanded as if he was entitled to the answers. Guy had to suppress his anger a bit as he answered the boy.

"Not… much… really" Guy said unconvincingly as Sasuke only became enraged at the obvious lie.

"What are you doing? What in the world is going on here?" Sasuke asked heatedly as they only avoided his gaze so they wouldn't be tempted to kill him. He was their new Hokage's friend and so they would kill him just yet…

Just then the door burst open and a random Special Jonin came into the room.

"Hey, is it true that Itachi has returned? And that he's come here to get Naruto-sama?"

Sasuke had completely missed the 'sama' part as he was stuck on the fact his brother had been in the village and not dead at his feet. The Jonin looked about and his eyes laid on Sasuke. He froze at seeing the 'Last Uchiha'. Kurenai called him an idiot as Sasuke ran from the room and toward his brother. He'd kill Itachi this time, and that was a promise…

* * *

**A bonus chapter just for today!**

**Think of it as a gift, from me to you.**

**Until Next Time, See Ya Later!**

**-T.K**


	5. The True Training

**_Chapter 5: The True Training!_**

* * *

"…and so this jutsu is to become intertwined and used to prepare for any fire style jutsu that will be used in the future. Damn that was long!" Naruto said as he moved on to the next jutsu scroll. He read through a few of them and got a pretty good idea of how to do them, plus they were way shorter than that lame-ass fire scroll Jiraiya had given him.

"Pervy Sage is probably out doin' Kami knows what. Why'd he have to make me stay in the room, I still need help with advanced seals and formulas!" Naruto said in annoyance at being treated like a child. He was Hokage now, which meant Jiraiya was now his subordinate and had to do what he said. But then again he was the student and Jiraiya was the master.

"Master of ditching kids to go peek on girls! Damn pervert!" Naruto yelled to himself as he continued to read and work with his scrolls.

He knew he couldn't act this way when he was around people, or when being Hokage, but he was in a hotel room all alone and Jiraiya had told that while on this search he was the student and Jiraiya was the sensei.

* * *

**With Hiashi, in Konoha:**

"So you see that is why I asked Naruto to marry you, Hinata. I believe him to be the best male for you and so he is to be your husband when you turn 16 years old, the age of marriage… Besides, I don't want to give up my daughter to some pig for 'good clan alliances' and by marrying you to your true love I'm being both a good father and clan head." Hiashi said to Hinata and Hanabi as they had been pestering him about it, mainly Hanabi.

"Thank you father, but what of Hanabi? The clan elders will marry her off as well once they see that I'm with Naruto-kun." Hinata said in worry for her younger sister.

"Do not worry my daughters, for I have a plan for this as well. When Hanabi reaches of age Neji will become clan head and she will marry Naruto as well. Since he has 2 clans to revive he'll need all the help he can get. Besides, I'm sure he will come to love both of you as I had loved your mother when we were wedded." Hiashi said as his 2 daughters smiled and hugged him tightly. Then Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered what she and Ino had talked about earlier.

"Father, Ino Yamanaka wanted to be with Naruto-kun as well. If Naruto is truly from 2 clans as you say, then I think she and I can find more girls who I know will love Naruto-kun as much as I do. Do you think he'd mind us doing that father?" Hinata said as Hiashi thought about it for a moment.

"I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind. He doesn't seem like that type of person, and from what he and I spoke about I think he'd trust you and Ino-san's judgment on girls for potential wives. You and Hanabi better get going, there are a lot of girls I'm sure Naruto would be interested in, but only a few in the village which are right for him." Hiashi said with a chuckle as his daughters left.

"Ahh, Naruto, you lucky bastard…" Hiashi said as his clone came out of hiding and began doing paperwork again while he read Jiraiya's newest book.

* * *

**With Jiraiya, Peeking in a Hot Spring:**

"The girls here are amazing! Achoo!" Jiraiya said quietly with a perverted giggle and then sneezed softly for the 4th time today.

"Hmm, must be some hot young lady remembering the love of Master Jiraiya!" Jiraiya shouted on accident as a bath stone crashed into his face.

"Get that pervert!" a sexy young woman yelled as she covered herself. She and the 20 other women then preceded to beat Jiraiya crap-less as his screams were heard all over the town.

* * *

**With Naruto, In the Hotel Room:**

"Heh, heh that perv just got his ass pounded worst than Orochimaru." Naruto said as he laughed from hearing the girlish scream of his sensei.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto answered it only to come face to face with Itachi and Kisame.

"I thought I told you to stay in the village, and why is he here?" Naruto said with a frown on his face as Itachi bowed to him.

"He has very important information on Madara, Naruto-sama, so I thought it'd be best if you heard it right away." Itachi said as Naruto sighed and ushered them in.

"Fine, what 'cha got, Kisame-san?" Naruto said as he sat on the bed and they pulled up chairs.

"Well Naruto-sama, Madara Uchiha is the main reason for your parents not being around. He caused the Kyuubi to escape and then placed it under an extremely powerful genjutsu to do his bidding. Your father, the Yondaime Hokage, defeated him and made him retreat, thus breaking the genjutsu. The Kyuubi continued to attack and ended with it being sealed into you and both your parents dying to keep you safe." Kisame said as Naruto closed his eyes to hide his emotion.

"Does he have any other crimes to atone for?" Naruto asked in monotone to further hide his emotion.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. In the past he took control of the 4th Mizukage with his Sharingan. I was one of the very few who knew. I was to help him to bring an end to the 'world of lies', but all it did was make it a much large world indeed…" Kisame finished sadly as Itachi picked up.

"He also helped train me to effectively kill the entire Uchiha clan, started the Mist Civil War, and is the true leader of Akatsuki. He's collecting the Bijuu so that he can have total control of the world by reflecting his Tsukuyomi off the moon." Itachi said as Naruto grew shocked at the information.

"… he's a monster…" Naruto growled out as Itachi and Kisame nodded. Itachi's head snapped toward the door as a frown appeared on his once emotionless face.

"Sasuke" Itachi and Naruto said as they then turned to one another.

"We'll talk about that later, but for now… excuse me, Naruto-sama. I need to drill something into my foolish little brother's head." Itachi said as he stood and bowed to Naruto before calmly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kisame and Naruto looked at the door as they heard the sounds of birds chirping, explosions, grunts, shouts of pain, Itachi talking, more shouts of pain, and then a duck… Yeah that last one they had no clue what it was. Itachi came back into the room looking a little drained with a beaten and battered Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Naruto-sama, where were we?" Itachi said as a knock came to the door. It was Might Guy and he looked a bit embarrassed as he looked up in shock to see Itachi there. He saw Sasuke over Itachi's shoulder, and was about to attack until he heard Naruto.

"Guy, don't. They're my agents, and Sasuke kinda deserved the ass kicking from coming all the way here for something he couldn't achieve. Now take him back to the Konoha Hospital. Be sure to get Kakashi there as well." Naruto said sternly as Guy came into the room and bowed to him.

"Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto-sama, there is something about him that concerns a few of us. Mainly myself, Shikaku-san, Asuma, Kurenai-san and Yugao-san. He seems to believe that you will do a poor job as Hokage and are not fit for the position. He has also stated that Sasuke-san will do a better job at it because he is more 'talented' than you. He also seems to believe it was Sasuke-san who defeated Gaara-san's Bijuu, but the rest of us know it was you do to some of the ANBU who watched your battle." Guy said as Naruto looked a bit shocked. He had always thought Kakashi believed in him, if not just a little bit. Well now he knew it always was about Sasuke.

"Thank you for that information, Guy. Now can you please do as I said before and repot this to the Shinobi council; I'll be back as soon as I can, but I want them to use the ROOT Anbu that Danzo selects for A-rank and S-rank missions. Tell them to redirect our ANBU to surveillance of the village. That is all, you may be on your way Guy." Naruto said as Guy bowed once more and took Sasuke to the village.

"A greet tactic; use the real ANBU for a watchful eye on the village and use Danzo's ROOT to complete Hunter and Information missions outside the village there for showing only half the strength of all the Anbu Corps. Ingenious, Naruto-sama." Itachi commented as Kisame nodded because Mist used to do the same tactic after the Civil War.

"Thank you Itachi, now what is the other reason you're here? I hardly believe that you'd waste time traveling here to tell me something that could have been said once I returned to the village." Naruto said as Itachi's eyebrow twitched for a second, showing his hidden surprised.

"Well, we did come here for that reason at first, but then, while at the edge of town, we noticed your increase in power, so we wanted to test it." Kisame said with a grin as Naruto smirked at him. Naruto stood up and they followed his lead.

* * *

"Well then, I'll show you the power of the Hokage." Naruto said as they exited the room. They quickly made their way to an empty grass plain. Itachi activated his Sharingan and Kisame took Sharkskin off his back as Naruto raised a brow.

"Starting things off serious are we? Why?" Naruto said as he had planned on them underestimating him and his abilities.

"We sensed you power increase and the control you have over it. We're not good sensor-ninja, but even we can tell that if we don't take this battle seriously, it'll be our last for a while." Itachi said as Kisame nodded with a huge grin.

"Enough talk, time to fight!" Kisame said as he rushed Naruto. Naruto flipped back as he ran through hand signs.

"_**Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"**_

A huge dragon made of lightning streaked out of his open palm, utterly decimating the spot Kisame was before he leapt high into the air. Itachi raced through hand signs at a blinding speed before inhaling deeply.

"_**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**_

A giant fireball 5x the size the ones Sasuke could make raced at Naruto as he barely dodged out of the way. The flames of the edge of the fireball caught his foot as he stumbled to the ground. He held his ankle and foot as he looked at Itachi who pointed upward. Naruto cursed as he quickly bite his thumb and drew blood. He slammed his palm to the ground and a seal matrix appeared where he did.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_

A large poof of smoke large Kisame's sword slammed into the shield of Gamaken the Guardian Toad. Gamaken pushed Kisame off his shield and high into the air as Naruto leapt up into the air after him. Gamaken then impaled Itachi with his Sasumata. Itachi merely stood stock-still and then busted into crow who flew after Naruto. Gamaken sighed as he dispelled from the battle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi said once the crows reformed into front of Naruto, who only smirked at seeing the 18-year old Uchiha.

"No where, because I was meant to hold you off." Naruto said as Itachi gave a raised brow.

His eyes widen as he drew a kunai at Naruto, who was hit by it and dispelled into smoke revealing him to be nothing but a clone. Itachi turned around to Kisame to see Naruto behind the shark-like man with his fist cocked back. Itachi, with the use of his Sharingan, noticed that Naruto had used _**Dancing Shadow Leaf**_ to get behind Kisame and that there was Wind-chakra infused within the punch that was about to be delivered.

"Kisame, watch out! Behind you!" Itachi said as he flashed through hand signs. Kisame turned around, but it was too late as Naruto fist impacted with Kisame's gut.

"_**Wind Style: Tornado Fist!" **_Naruto said as he twisted his fist into Kisame's gut and sent the man swirling toward the ground. Kisame flipped over when he was close to the ground and landed softly in a low crouch as he had went through 10 hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened as he could tell what was about to happen.

"_**Water Style: Great Water Bullet Jutsu!"**_

Kisame then fired a large blast of water at Naruto, who was still high in the air as he looked down at the 2 with wide eyes. Seeing the large water jutsu heading towards him Naruto did a single one handed hand-seal and brought his index and middle fingers to his lips while taking a deep breath.

"_**Fire Style: Fire Stream Jutsu!" **_

Naruto called out as he channeled more and more chakra into the jutsu so it would overpower Kisame's water one. He saw that it wasn't working so he used a bit of Kyuubi's chakra and the flames of the jutsu turned white and red as he increased it's power.

"_**Fire Style: Dragon's Rage Jutsu!".**_

Naruto's new jutsu completely bested Kisame's own as it dissolved the chakra-infused water and sped to the 2 Akatsuki members. Although as soon it did this, Itachi disappeared and reappeared above Naruto and brought a harsh kick down on top of his head slamming him down into the ground. But when Itachi hit him, he quickly realized that the "Naruto" he hit wasn't the real Naruto, as when he hit him, Naruto turned into a wooden person. Revealing that Naruto had replaced himself with a** Wood Clone**.

"But how?" Itachi questioned as he started to look around for the real Naruto, although before he could find him, he suddenly found thousands of Water needles surrounding him, where he heard Naruto's voice cry out the name of the technique.

"_**Secret Ice Style Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!"**_

Upon which the thousands of ice needles surrounded him, all closed him on around him and impaled him, but as soon as they did, "Itachi" reverted into Crows. Revealing that he himself was a **Crow Clone**. When Itachi reappeared beside, he suddenly turned around to find Naruto behind them with his hands in a clapped position. Kisame turned back and they were both frozen to the spot as they saw Naruto form the one seal they only knew of one Kage ever doing.

_**"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"**_

After which water came from the air and formed a vortex around Naruto that overflowed from his position in the form of a crescent wave.

Luckily though, for Kisame and Itachi, they were able to jump up into the air in time and avoid being drowned by the waves.

"_**Earth Style: Mud Wall" **_Itachi said as he spat up mud that formed a giant wall that he and Kisame rested upon. Itachi watched Naruto silently with his Sharingan spinning wildly as he gave the youth a small smile.

"Kisame, we must stop now. You know that only the Nidaime could use that jutsu and there is no telling how many more powerful jutsu he's learned since we've never truly fought him before. He was even able to use all 5 elements in powerful jutsu and increased their power with his own chakra and Kyuubi. He has also shown jutsu which only the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage have ever been able to use, but they're not exactly to those levels yet. But, I'm certain if we continue like this it'll come down to my Sharingan and your sword, which it shouldn't in a spar." Itachi said as he tried to memorize the jutsu with his Sharingan, but he noticed that he couldn't. He wondered why…

"Yeah, he's really a power house, Itachi. He kept up with us at half power, and he may not be using all his power either. It's like fighting one of the Sannin, cuz ya never know how he'll change the tide of this fight." Kisame said as he ran through hand signs and made the water back into vapor. Itachi dispelled his mud wall as they walked up to a panting and sweating Naruto.

"You guys win. I'm beat, those were all the jutsu I knew and I don't wanna use my bloodline on you 2. I wanna test that on someone else. But don't worry, once Jiraiya-sensei really starts my training and I get the other jutsu I have in the scrolls, I'll be able to keep up with you 2. So, how'd I do?" Naruto said as he fell to the ground and sat there. Itachi smiled at him while Kisame gaped like a fish.

"What? You mean we were about to give up, but he's not even in his training yet? Worst of all, he's 13! That means he's stronger than you were at that age Itachi! We fought him at half power and he's saying Jiraiya-sama hasn't even started his training yet! I can't wait until you're done with it!" Kisame shouted in disbelief, but it quickly turned to excitement for the challenge of a powerful Naruto to battle with and against. Itachi only nodded his head as he too felt that surprise and excitement. He didn't like fighting for life or death, but sparring every now and then was relaxing and fun.

* * *

"Well then, I believe this will help you along the way." Itachi said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small scroll. It read Genjutsu on it and he handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Itachi, it means a lot." Naruto said as he smiled up at Itachi. Kisame looked in thought and snapped his fingers as he pulled out and scroll and unrolled it.

"I was saving this in case I ever had an apprentice, but I'm sure you'll do me proud by wielding it instead, Hokage-sama." Kisame said as he placed his hand over the seal inside the scroll. A poof of smoke later revealed a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a white-colored hilt and white sheathe.

"I was took this off a Grass ANBU I killed once. I was never able to use it properly, but I feel as though you would. The ninja said it was called Senbonzakura and that it had a mysterious power that let it rival our blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. That was all he told me before he died, but I'm sure you'll learn along the way, Hokage-sama." Kisame said as he handed the katana to Naruto who was shocked.

"Thank Kisame, I use it and Itachi's jutsu with reserve and pride." Naruto said with a small bow of respect for the 2.

"We must leave now, Hokage-sama. Pein is calling for all Akatsuki members, but we'll return as soon as we can. Come, Kisame." Itachi said in monotone as he and Kisame disappeared into blurs. Naruto simply shrugged and went back to the hotel room. He studied and tested more jutsu before going to sleep. When Jiraiya got there he saw that Naruto was already a sleep, so he simply shrugged and went to sleep as well. He'd start Naruto true training tomorrow…

* * *

_**A Week Later, A Lake Outside of Tanzaku Town:**_

Naruto grunted as he was kicked in the torso, and sent flying backwards. He flipped himself mid air and landed on his feet while skidding across the water. In burst of speed Naruto shot off towards Jiraiya, one hand going to his kunai/shuriken pouch and the other began a series of one handed seals. He threw several shuriken at Jiraiya before thrusting out his palm.

"_**Wind Style: Southern Gust Jutsu!"**_

The shuriken, which had already been going forward at high speed soon became a nothing more than streaks of silver as they head for Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin jumped out of the way, however Naruto knew his sensei would. Naruto put in a small intense burst of highly concentrated chakra into his legs as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Jiraiya.

"Shinobi Rule 7: Never let your guard down, eh, Pervy Sage?" Naruto said cheekily with a smirk as Jiraiya's eyes widen a bit.

Naruto aimed a punch at his sensei's stomach, which Jiraiya swatted away in the hopes of knocking Naruto off balance. Naruto went down and pushed himself into a handstand, launching a kick that managed to hit Jiraiya in the face and made the man stumble back. Pushing himself into a flip Naruto went for an axe kick to Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya put up both arms to guard and immediately regretted it as he was forced to a knee by the power behind the kick.

"_Damn brat, and his stupid chakra enhanced strength. He's almost like a mini- Tsunade, but he's still a long ways to go in terms of chakra control and precision." _Jiraiya thought as he grabbed Naruto's leg with both hands and was about to flip the boy over, but Naruto had other plans. Naruto used his other leg to jump up and over Jiraiya, using the man's grip to keep himself balanced and launched a kick to the Pervy Sage's face. Jiraiya was forced to let go of Naruto's leg as he moved his head to the side and dodged the kick. He turned around and managed to kick Naruto in the chest on the his way down. Naruto choked out salvia from the force of the kick, but grinned as he moved with the blow and began going into a series of back-flips to gain some distance from the Toad Sage. Jiraiya took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, going through a few hand seals.

"_**Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

One kunai multiplied into 30 as they all headed straight for Naruto. Naruto just looked at them with the same grin as he began going through a few of his own hand signs before calling out his newest jutsu.

"_**Water Style: Water Wall!"**_

A large wall of water formed around Naruto blocking the kunai and once Naruto was sure the last of them hit his shield he went through more hand signs and called out the name of another jutsu had learned earlier that day.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"**_

The wall of water began to swirl around Naruto at high speed before taking the shape of a enormous water dragon with glowing yellow eyes. As soon as it did Naruto created a **Shadow Clone**. The clone clapped it's hands together as the water dragon launched itself towards Jiraiya.

_"__**Wind Style: Gale Palm!"**_

The clone opened it's hand toward Jiraiya as the man's eyes widened a bit while wind shot a large blast of compressed wind out of its hands. Instead of Jiraiya it went straight for the water dragon. That was when Jiraiya's eyes went really wide. The water dragon's power and speed were soon increased as the wind jutsumerged with it. It headed towards Jiraiya, with the Sannin cursing up a storm as he jumped out of the way and into the air; having to use chakra and his full leg strength. The water dragon's head slammed into the water with a loud crash, water erupted everywhere looking as if there was a large explosion.

Using the distraction caused by his jutsu Naruto threw a few shuriken and went through the hand signs Jiraiya had used earlier.

"_**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

The few shuriken became 30 as they headed for the still air born Jiraiya. Noticing them the Toad Sage went through his own hand seals to counter them.

"_**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!"**_

Jiraiya's hair wrapped around his body and became hard as steel as it deflected the shuriken. Once the shuriken were all gone Jiraiya whipped his still long hair around and called out another jutsu.

"_**Ninja Art: Hell Needles!"**_

Several hardened needles of hair launched at Naruto from Jiraiya's mane. Naruto took out two 3-prong kunai, spinning them by the rings he went into his Taijutsu stance, the _**Toad Style**_, with both kunai held in a cross guard. Naruto and his clone's hands became blurs of motion as they deflected the senbon-like hairs away from the real Naruto.

When the senbon hail storm died down Naruto looked around not seeing Jiraiya anywhere. He frowned before closing his eyes trying to sense out the man's chakra. Naruto could pick it up fairly easily, since it was the most powerful one there besides his own. He finally found the Town Madman, however his eyes widened when he realized the man was right under him. His realization came too late as Jiraiya came out of the water and smashed a fist right into Naruto's chin, but before Naruto could fly too far Jiraiya's hair wrapped around his body and harden, immobilizing him.

It was then Jiraiya felt cold metal on his neck and found the clone he'd forgotten about with a kunai to it. Jiraiya and the real Naruto had a silence and long stare down before they bursted into laughter as the eldest Sannin placed the youngest Kage down on the ground upright.

Naruto went through several hand signs as he slowed his breathing to get his jutsu just right this time. Unlike the other days he had used it.

"_**Water Style: Water Drainage Jutsu!"**_

All the water from the supposed lake was turned into air once again as Jiraiya slammed his hand to the ground.

"_**Earth Style: Leveling The Plain Field Jutsu!"**_

The ground under their feet rose to the level of the surrounding area and Naruto did a single hand sign.

"_**Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Great Forest Creation!"**_

The barren land they were standing on began to blossom and sprout new life until it matched the very forest that surrounded it.

* * *

Naruto slumped onto the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Geez Pervy Sage, I know doing these are supposed to help, but don't 'cha think I could rest today? I mean, we'll find her here right?" Naruto said as he started to feel the drain of the high-ranked jutsu he had been using. Jiraiya shook his head with a grin as he looked down on his apprentice.

"No can do, Naruto. You may be Sanin class in all areas, but you need battle experience with your jutsu and Taijutsu. Next spar we'll mix in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and the techniques of the Shodai Hokage, alright? Now dispel the clones from the hotel room and see what they've accomplished in the last 5 hours." Jiraiya said as Naruto groaned but did as his sensei instructed. His head reeled a bit at the sudden mass of information and he shook his head to clear it.

"They've finally completed all the seals training from the Seals Scroll and they've started on your personal seals scrolls. They mastered the element training for Earth and Wood Style that we started 3 days ago, so all that's let for me to complete is Fire and Lightning since I did Wind and Water 5 days ago. The other clones have finished reading through the scrolls of the Nidaime and Shodai, so I'll be ready by tomorrow to see how those techniques work." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded while looking deep in thought.

"Alright, then we'll start your training in Medical Ninjutsu today and we'll have you start on your writings as well. Tomorrow we'll start on combining the elements you've learned now and go from there. Naruto, I realize that we've pushed your training to the max, but it's for your own good. The other Hokage specialized in only a few fields, and Minato had only learned a bit of each field, never truly diving into them, but learning the bare basics of each. You have a golden opportunity. You can dive head first into them all at once due to your large amount of chakra, picture perfect memorization, and your _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_. You've learned more in 2 weeks than other Kages have learned into in years." Jiraiya said as Naruto smiled up at him.

"I know sensei, so what do we start now?" Naruto asked as he and Jiraiya sat down.

"Well for starters, we'll begin with 20 clones reading the Medical Ninjutsu scrolls Tsunade left in the Hokage's vault. Once they've mastered the basics we'll create 20 more and so on and so forth until they're done. I'll train 50 clones in Advance Seals and you'll do your writings personal… but for now why don't you take a break and go into town; you've earned it." Jiraiya said as Naruto got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Pervy Sage, I promise I'll master 100 jutsu tomorrow!" Naruto said as Jiraiya chuckled while he got up himself.

"Sure whatever brat, just be sure to create those clones." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and created 70 clones.

"Now remember Naruto; you may not know anyone here, but word might have spread that you and I are traveling together. That can give you unwanted attention so in your 'true form' instead of that Transformation alright." Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed deeply and formed a hand sign.

"Yes, sensei. Kai!" Naruto said as he was shrouded by smoke.

When the smoke cleared the old Naruto was gone. In his place was a young man as tall as Rock Lee or Neji. He had long spiky blonde and 2 bangs framing either side of his face _**(The reason for this is because he doesn't wear his headband anymore, and Kyuubi accelerated his growth spurt when training in his mind for 3 mental years. Also, the kid never heard of a haircut until after his 3 year trip with Jiraiya, so there you have it folks!)**_ He possessed cerulean blue eyes that shined like a precious stone, but beneath that warmth and shine was cold and dark to which proved he was a shinobi. He wore a long black robe shirt, black robe pants, and a white sash to hold them together to which he tied in a loose knot in the front. _**Senbonzakura**_ was in it's sheath held in place on his right hip by the sash. He liked to call his little wardrobe a Shihakusho because… well… he just though it sounded cool okay. He wore a long white Haori with long sleeves over that. He also wore a white scarf around his neck to use as a make-shift mask. _**(Just image Naruto as a really cool and really un-girly Byakuya with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.) **_That bad part about the scarf was that it was last second and the only one they could find cost a fortune and then some.

In fact Konoha should be getting the bill for that right about now… He did charge it to the village after all since it concerned the village…

* * *

**With the Council:**

"…and so that ends the briefing of events, so now on to the village finances." Homura said as the entire village council had been gathered for the first time since Naruto became Hokage, yet the civilian half of the council didn't know that.

Homura and the others of the Shinobi half of the council were very happy at the moment. Naruto's Blood Clone had Shadows Clones working in the sealed office and the village was working better than it had when the Yondaime was still alive and Hokage. The civilian council tried for grabs at power, but they were shut down when the ANBU commandeer told them he would kill them himself if they tried usurping power from the Hokage title. The council had many arguments about that, but Danzo had enough of the headaches from Sayuri Haruno and said he'd do it now if they didn't stop.

Homura, Koharu, Danzo, Shikaku, and Dragon the ANBU commandeer were the only ones permitted to enter the Hokage office to do 'work' when in actuality they were merely advising Naruto or reporting to him. All B-ranked or higher missions were given from Naruto, while the lower ranked missions were given from Iruka and Shikaku. Everything else was handled by the Shinobi council 'until a proper Hokage was appointed to lead in these dire times of instability' as put by Danzo and Shikaku.

Homura sipped his morning coffee as he was handed the village financial report of the week.

"Alright, let's have a look here… we have 25 new ninja sign-ups to the roost so that's $250 to us… We issued the help of Wave and they're still repairing our village so that'll be $200,000 each week they're here… We have more blacksmiths, metals and other materials from Wave as well… Oh, look at what we have here. It seems that 'someone' bought a cute little scarf on their search for Tsunade… And it only cost… WHAT TH HELL?" Homura read, then shouted out as spit out his coffee when he came across a scarf which was the purchase of Naruto. How could one little scarf for a 13 year-old Hokage cost so much.

"What is it? HOLY CRAP! Look at all those zeros! Can the village even a afford that?" Koharu asked as she looked over the paper as well. They passed it down the shinobi side of the council with each of them having a comment about the outrageous price.

"Hot damn!" Dragon said as he passed it to Shikaku.

"Troublesome… What the fuck?" Shikaku mumbled before he took a good look at the paper while passing it to Hiashi.

"Impossible! Even the Hyuga clan can't see that price on any scarf!" Hiashi said while passing the paper to Choza and Inoichi.

"Wow and I thought my clan's food bill was high…" Choza said.

"How can this be?" Inoichi asked quietly as he passed it to Asuma.

"… I need to quit smoking to help pay for this don't I?" Asuma asked as the 2 Elders nodded while he passed the paper to Tsume Inuzuka, who looked over it with Shibi Aburame.

"Holy shit! We're just going to kill the person who created that scarf right? I mean, we can't pay this!" Tsume said as the Elders shook their heads. Shibi stayed quiet as he fell back; fainted.

"We can't. Don't you see the signature of the artisan who created the scarf. It was made by the master weaver, Suharuto Kurame the 3rd. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk and should be handed down from generation to generation as a family heirloom. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions anywhere in the world and then some. If we kill that man then there will be hell to pay from his loyal and extremely rich clients." Danzo said as he looked at the paper and handed it back to Homura.

"Hey, how come we didn't get to see the paper?" Sayuri Haruno screeched as the others recoiled from her voice.

"Because that paper directly concerns the shinobi half of the village… unless you civilians want to pay for it with your funds and paychecks." Hiashi said as Danzo gave the civilians a stone stare. They quickly shook their heads and moved on to other business, but Sayuri had a question that bugged her and she, like the civilian fool she was in a ninja world, voiced her thoughts.

"Why is it only you 5 are permitted to enter the Hokage office? We're just as important as you so why can't we? There is no Hokage so we should be able to take the office as… a command station for the village, or give it to Uchiha-sama so he can become the next Hokage." Sayuri said as the shinobi scoffed at her. Hiashi decided to answer her ridiculous questions so they could move on to more important things.

"1, they are the village Elders, the Jonin Commandeer **(Shikaku) **and the ANBU Commandeer **(Dragon)**. They have the purview to be in that office and no one else except clan heads of ninja clans can do the same. 2, you're a fool to believe that they would be in that office unattended… _**(He's talking about Naruto's clone)**_ 3, It is the command station of the Hokage and no one else. 4, The Uchiha, as I've been told by my clansmen, is a spoiled brat who broods all day or lusts after power and would never make it to Jonin, let alone Hokage, so long as we clans have a say in that." Hiashi said with a glare as the civilians shrunk back, but Sayuri was unfazed by it.

"Look white eye, I don't know who you think-"

"You should be quiet Haruno-san as insulting a Clan Head is a offense punishable by that Clan Head and I'm sure Hyuga-sama would gladly chose dead for you." Shibi said as Hiashi smirked.

"You were saying, Haruno-san?" Hiashi said as Sayuri paled and stayed quiet.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He walked through the streets of Tanzaku Town. He was sure that his council was far to shocked right now to be pissed at him, so he'd think of a good story to tell them before he returned. He had received many memories from the clones in his office, but they seemed to have everything under control so he just let them go with the flow.

* * *

Naruto looked up and realized 3 things. 1, he was at the outside wall of Tanzaku Town's castle, which was in the center of the city. 2, the castle wasn't there anymore! And 3, now that he had sensing abilities from his mental training with Kyuubi he could easily identify Orochimaru's chakra. It was like a thick smoke the way his evil and dark chakra was permeable in the air. He sensed 3 others, but he couldn't identify them, although one felt familiar as if he had been around it before…

He decided to check it out. The last time Orochimaru was around Sasuke ended up with his snake emo mark that only made him far more of an emo avenger. He quickly took to the shadows of the castle as he suppressed his chakra to the lowest he could. He peeked out from shadows over the mysterious chakras that he sensed earlier and found 4 people standing on the street just below. They were Orochimaru, Tsunade, and 2 others. The first surprised him because it was Kabuto, but then he remembered Kabuto's fishy attitude at the Chunin Exam.

"_I guess that explains it. It also explains why he showed so much interest in Sasuke and me." _Naruto thought as he set his gaze on the other unknown.

The only reason he knew Tsunade was the blonde one was because her chakra levels were equal if not stronger than that of Orochimaru. It seemed she was flexing her chakra, probably to show Orochimaru she was still as powerful as she in her youth. He knew that form she took was a Genjutsu because Jiraiya told him on the way to town.

"_Hmm, so that must be the assistant Shizune that Pervy sage was talking about. She really does have a great pair of- Pure thoughts, pure thoughts! The world doesn't need another pervert!" _Naruto thought as he looked at Shizune and shook his head of his thoughts quickly.

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it Orochimaru?" Tsunade said in a somewhat civil tone. Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at his former teammate. Naruto sighed at him getting there at the beginning.

"Yes it has. I've actually come to ask you for a favor. My arms… would you cure them for me?" He asked as he lifted his useless arms to show her the bandages on them.

Naruto gazed at the bandaged arms in deep thought, but kept his ears open to their talk since his senses were increased by Kyuubi's training. He wondered what the old man had done to the snake. All he knew was that the Old Man really fucked Orochimaru up… but with what kinda jutsu? It must have been the Old Man's undoing…

"What kinda of mess have you gotten yourself into now, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her vision on his arms.

"Nothing to big… just out killing the Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage…" Orochimaru commented nonchalantly with a shrug as the 2 medics eyes widened, but Tsunade's soon narrowed again.

"So, you… killed Sarutobi-sensei… And all it cost you was your arms? I would have thought, even in his decrepit old age, he'd have detached your head from those shoulders of yours ages ago." Tsunade said nonchalantly with a slight shrug as Orochimaru's face flashed anger, but was quickly replaced with his mask of kindness and friendship.

"So, will you do it?" Kabuto asked as he could tell she was trying to change the subject while analyzing them.

Tsunade shrugged again as Shizune narrowed her eyes to them. Naruto almost couldn't suppress the urge to kill Orochimaru, but he knew even Shizune and Kabuto could beat him as of now, even with his training. He just needed some more sparring experience with Jiraiya before he could take on Kabuto. Then he could use that power and the first step in his plan could begin…

"Let's go Kabuto…" Orochimaru said with a dark chuckle as he and Kabuto left in a blur. Dammit, he missed most of their conversation when he was thinking of his plan! Oh well, he knew enough to tell Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said as she came to the aid of her sensei.

"Let's just go get a drink Shizune…" Tsunade said as they walked off. Naruto jumped down from his position in the castle shadows and watched them go. When he was sure they were gone he blurred from vision; intend on telling Jiraiya everything he knew so they could make a plan.

* * *

_**A/N: (Yeah, I know; I'm speeding things up to be done with this Arc and on to the next one. Which will be the Kage's Mission Arc. Remember that!)**_

* * *

**With Hinata:**

She, Ino, and her younger sister Hanabi could only find one other girl in the village Hinata's age that they knew could love Naruto the way Hinata did. So they were right in front of her right now.

"So let me get this straight; Naruto is from 2 clans and needs girls who will love him for him so he can revive them?" Tenten said as they were seated on a bench outside the dango stand. Hinata, Hanabi and Ino nodded as Tenten looked in thought over it.

On one side; she'd have to give up her independent woman life and marry a guy with at less 3 other girls. On the other side; she'd gain the love of someone she knew wouldn't stand for anything less than the best for her and the other girls. After all Naruto did beat the crap out of Neji just over what her teammate had said about Hinata and the extra ass kicking was a taste of what he did to Hinata.

"Okay, wait. What about Neji and what about that Uchiha kid reviving his clan?" Tenten asked as Hinata looked in thought and Ino scoffed.

"Please, let me tell you; Sasuke Uchiha is not going to revive his clan. He's got both a superiority and inferiority complex. He'd never acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but the guy obsesses when he thinks someone is stronger than him! Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with girls, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of us, all due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. I know what he wants to do! He wants to kill his brother, because his brother went psychotic and murdered his entire clan! He should thank Kami-sama that the crazy decided to spare him! Trust me, the guy's gonna die before he even hears what sex is. As for your Neji; give up on him. He seems like the type that if he was interested he'd have shown it to you in all his previous arrogance." Ino said brashly, but none the less they knew she was right. It was then Hanabi had a question.

"What's sex?" Hanabi asked as the other 3 girls had their own reactions to the question.

Hinata's face went red and she fainted as she thought of her and her Naruto-kun doing those types of activities. Tenten blushed and started stuttering out nonsense to which no one understood.

Ino though grinned as she wrapped an arm around Hanabi's shoulder and guided the younger girl down the street as they walked. She always loved giving these kinds of talks to the younger female population.

"Do I have a talk for you! I'm gonna tell you all about the wonders of being a woman and kunoichi, but first let's go find that other girl your age. Her name was Moegi I think…" Ino said as they walked down the street. Hanabi didn't understand, but she felt nervous about what she and Moegi were about to here. Maybe it was just excitement… maybe…

* * *

_**With Naruto and Jiraiya, Later On In Their Hotel Room:**_

Naruto was back in his 'sealed form' as he liked to call it. He ha just finished telling Jiraiya ever thing he knew about earlier and Jiraiya looked very serious.

"Alright Naruto, thanks for telling me that. Now I know to stay on guard around Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a frown as Naruto looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as he couldn't think of a reason to be on guard around her.

"Orochimaru most likely came with an offer she'd be hard pressed to refuse. If so, and if we encounter her like we must, she'll try any trick to keep me out of the game. Knowing Orochimaru like I do he probably promised to bring Dan and Nawaki back to life with the use of that jutsu the Nidaime created. I'm just not sure what she'll do in the end, but I'll be on guard at all times." Jiraiya said as Naruto started going through scrolls.

Naruto eventually found a scroll which had the kanji for 'Second' on it. He started reading through them until he got to one of the only ones he hadn't practiced yet.

* * *

Jutsu Name - Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation

Rank: S-rank

Class: Supplementary

This jutsu is used to revive the dead to serve in battle as the jutsu-caster sees fit.

To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive.

*Side Note* This basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work.

The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the 'Pure World'. Those whose soul has been consumed by the Death God, for example, cannot be resurrected. Next, a living sacrifice is required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. Once all prerequisites for the technique have been met, the physical remains acquired are smeared on a special scroll and once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special symbol with the living sacrifice in the center of the symbol. Then dust and ash encases the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the revived had at the time of their death. The chosen person is then revived and the end product is usually stored in a casket until summoned by the user.

*Side Note* The user can theoretically revive a limitless number of people in this way, so long as they have enough sacrifices, chakra and DNA to perform the technique. Although it goes against morals to do this to the dead. It is needed to show the strength of Konoha. To those who have been brought back by this technique; may you find peace in your return to Kami's places.

Hand Seals: Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Clap hands

The sequence of hand seals for canceling the technique are Dog, Horse, Tiger and saying "Kai", or "Release".

*Side Notes* Countering Measures:

1. The revived individual is affected in some emotional way that gives them closure.

2. Sealing away the souls.

3. Lightning chakra to disrupt the Earth chakra used to summon. Although this only works in immobilizing the revived and not a full counter measure.

* * *

It was this Naruto and Jiraiya read as more insight to the technique. Jiraiya knew Naruto had gotten this scroll and many of the other scrolls from the Hokage's vault in Naruto's office. The personal ones of Minato and Kushina were in the a blood vault behind Minato's picture in the Hokage office. They had gotten the few others from the Shinobi Library before going to the main gate back when they were in the village.

"So that's the thing he used to bring back the Shodai and Nidaime…" Naruto said as he frowned deeply at the technique. It left so much to be desired…

"Yeah, and Sarutobi-sensei used Minato's Reaper Death Seal Jutsu to seal Orochimaru's arms from what I read in the report the ANBU gave you. It seems that all 4 of the previous Hokage are unreachable now…" Jiraiya said as he gazed at Naruto through the corner of his eye. Naruto had a feral grin on his face as he continued to look through the technique.

"Maybe not… Just maybe…" Naruto said quietly with a smirk in his voice as Jiraiya face-palmed himself. Great, he gave the brat an idea, and knowing the kid he'd run with it until it was complete or he died trying.

"So anyway, Orochimaru would claim to have that power, but as you've read it forces the revived to obey the user. Knowing him, he'd have Tsunade heal his arms and then kill her with them and then be at full power to destroy Konoha, except this time around the only ones to stop him would be me and Kakashi together and even then he'll have reinforcements at his beck and call." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his temples from all the problems and situations that were running through his mind just thinking about it.

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to go hunting him down. The only person that would have a true chance of taking him down at the moment are the other 2 Sanin; you and Tsunade. Plus from what I read on the battle reports he has his own Hidden village at his command, so waging war against him now would be stupid." Naruto said as he sat on the floor of their hotel room.

"Don't forget Orochimaru isn't stupid. He knows that if he attacked us now, he'd be put down hard. He learned that the village is still as strong as it was when he left and he knows that almost all of his forces were killed along with the Sand's ninja, though they had far less dead… The point is that he won't attack us for a while. Hell, from what I know of that sealing jutsu Sensei did it can't be healed by anything. Unless he perfected that jutsu…" Jiraiya said in a serious tone without any worry in his voice, yet muttered the last part to himself. Naruto heard him anyway, but decided to leave it alone… for now.

"Okay, so what do we do now, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya shrugged.

"You said Tsunade was heading for a drink, right? Well then I know just where to find her." Jiraiya replied as Naruto nodded, created clones, and started studying the Hokage scrolls more so than before.

He and Jiraiya both knew that this won't be over without a fight. They just hoped they'd be the ones to come out on top…

* * *

**With Sasuke, In His Mind:**

Sasuke was mad, depressed, and a bit happy all at once. He was mad because no matter waht he did he felt that Naruto was passing him by. He was depressed because his 'brother' Itachi had made him relive that night just as he did before. Alothough he was still happy, happy to be away from fangirls and Sakura. He wasn't mad at her or anything, but the girl was depressed to cheer him up for some reason. he didn't need cheering up, he needed his friends to just be that; his friends.

If Naruto was around he'd understand that... But yet, Naruto wasn't around. Ever since that day when Asuma showed up with Kakashi he hadn't seen Naruto at all really. Yes, he tried to follow Naruto, but that ended with Hiashi taking Naruto inside. He was so angry right now that his friends weren't there for what he needed, a person to tell him that he wasn't alone. Naruto had done that, Sakura at least tried, but what he really wanted was someone who would believe in him no matter what and for just that.

That why, deep in a part of him that no one knew existed, he was jealous of Naruto. Naruto had everything he wanted. Iruka, The Old Guy at the Ramen Shop, and those 3 kids, they all beliveved in him simply because he was determined and a hardworker. He had all that, but people only believed in him because of his name, so the civilians thought he was supposed to be naturally strong. They praised him like he was a god or something, but all he wanted was someone to believe in him simply because he'd fight for what he believed in. He wanted people like the 3rd Hokage had been for him.

He wanted people he could love like family. Maybe... maybe someday he'd get that...

* * *

**Until Next Time, See Ya Later!**

**-T.K**


	6. Tavern Hazard

_**A/N:**_ There were a lot of people I wanted to mention in this chapter, because they inspired me with their knowledge of Naruto, their kind words, or just plain thinking. I'll list them in the order they reviewed the 5th Chapter of this story.

_**Raw666**_: You are an awesome dude for your insight to my plan with Sasuke. You were the first and only person to see it and for that I congratulate you! Yes, Sasuke will not be bashed in this story. If you want Sasuke arrogance and bashing then read _**Naruto the Ninja Warlord**_, cuz he's gonna get his ass handed to him in that one.

_**Morriganna**_: I thank you for pointing out what you did, but I wasn't trying to be lazy when I used slang, since I have found that most people use casual dialogue when speaking to people they know well. That was my attempt, failed as it may be, to enact that sense of casualty around Naruto and some others, since they are very casual with just about anyone. Although you caught me on the numbers, I was being rather lazy and I didn't realize it affected the quality of my stories. I'll try to remedy that in the future.

_**That Guy (Using this because you did not leave a Name)**_: Naruto's training with Kyuubi will be explained later, but I'll do it now for those who actually read this.

My own sensei, Genkai, explained how I could use that method to speed up my own training under her. (I'm a Kung-Fu master) Honestly, I was pissed that I could have done that the entire time without having to go through any real training. Needless to say she beat the crap out of me a told me that it would have been a one-time deal, and that with that kind of training I could only practice control and not the psychical power of my energy.

So in short, Naruto could only do chakra control and the few jutsu Kyuubi taught him because anything else would not have worked in his mind. Sort of like meditation but without the annoying fact that you have to actually concentrate.

_**BIGDZ**_: I understand what you mean, but Sasuke is not all of a sudden gonna be Mr. Rainbows and Sunshine out the ass, that's Naruto's thing. LOL! Anyways, just think of it like this; Sasuke is the semi-good Danzo to Naruto's Hiruzen (That's the Third Hokage if you guys didn't know).

_**JrfSteel**_: … WoW… I can honestly say that when I first read your review that was the only thing I and my friends could say. No, this isn't Fem-Sasuke. This is brotherly Naruto and Sasuke.

_**Wyrtha**_: You are right, it is his own fault, but I think this should be one of those oh so rare stories I do with a good Sasuke.

_**JNottle**_: I probably forgot to say this in the PM I sent you, but this is a cannon fact I just discovered when doing the chapter. Did you know that that 'Key' to Naruto's seal is on a toad, and that Minato wrote that sealing key when he and Kushina were attacked by Kyuubi. Minato and Kushina were some badass people. Seriously, he wrote a long and complex seal while she babbled to their son lovingly; all while having been impaled by a big ass Kyuubi claw. If you didn't know this, and this is for everyone, read the manga. It should be Chapters 503 and 504. So, since Minato had a plan and everything I was like, "If their asses can do all that, then what's stopping them from getting scrolls to Naruto or having prepared them long ago in advance." Minato probably wasn't sure about it at first when Kushina was close to having Naruto, but I'm sure that when she wasn't looking, he prepared everything Naruto would need to kick Madara's ass.

_**LightningBlade49**_: I can tell this is my most liked story, but I believe it is because this one plays to far greater fans rather than Boondocks or South Park has. Also, Naruto and the Tsuchikage will meet before the Kage Summit. True me, it'll be funny and wild.

_**Nonnynonny**_: I see your points about character conflict, but I'll explain it like this:

Naruto already knew Sakura wouldn't love him the way she loves Sasuke, so he decided to stop chasing 'the car that never slows down'. He picked Hinata first because… well I'll tell you all that in the story, because it's a funny scene I and my friends came up with.

As for Danzo, you have to understand how to read in between the lines. The reason Danzo joined him was because Naruto had a similar ideology to his own. And before that he knew that if anything happened to Naruto, like an assassination he'd be the first to blame, and they'd be right. After Naruto revealed that he accidently knew about ROOT Danzo could tell all his plans would be for not because Naruto had discovered that it was still functioning and called Danzo on it. Once all that happened Danzo decided that since Naruto was still so young he could take Naruto under his wing and make Naruto a better Hokage, so the people would love him for having trained the best Hokage ever.

With Itachi you must do the same thing; read between the lines. Itachi was already completely worn out after his fight with Kakashi, and Hiashi shut off his chakra. Both he and Kisame were sent to Ibiki with Inochi Yamanaka in there as well (I kind of forgot to write that part, but I had meant to; so, sorry guys). Once Inochi got the information from Itachi, the Uchiha stood on trial in front of Naruto and the others, where he revealed the truth, since it was a council of people he trusted within Konoha, even with Danzo present. Itachi then resolved to protect his little brother more, instead of going through with that plan from the cannon. So, he decided that he'd be a spy for Naruto, as long as he'd get to explain what really happened himself (another part I forgot to put in Chapter 5).

_**Rixxell**_ _**Stryfe**_: I'm not sure to have Sasuke snap at that point or when Itachi tells him of the Uchiha Massacre.

_**Jutsu**_ _**Judge**_: No worries, okay. I do have a plan for that and I don't think Jiraiya knows about her jutsu much.

_**Draganviper**_: This is a point that has been brought up many a times now, and I see that now I am forced to address it. Yes the story is moving fast. I understand I've put a month of things into that of a couple weeks but I have a reason for that. I don't like the Tsunade Arc. I hate the way everyone things Orochimaru is, and I dislike Tsunade's attitude toward Naruto even after they go back to the village. She kind of treats him like Sakura did in the beginning.

Also, I planned for Naruto to have some form of power, but what I came up with was so similar to Bleach and Code Geass to the point I said, "I'll just say them and be done with it."

_**Natsu**_: I… I can't even begin to tell you how much it meant to me that you took the time out to write that, so instead of saying anymore, I'll just say thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Tavern Hazard**_

* * *

"So, she's in there?" Naruto asked as they had came out into town at night and walked to the 'best' tavern in town.

Jiraiya nodded as he walked in, but soon saw that Naruto wasn't following. He came back out and found Naruto just standing there squinting his eyes at the bright flashing sign as if having a staring contest with it.

"Uhh, kid, are you coming in or what?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto turned a look to him while still in '_**Sealed Form**_'.

"_More like __**Runt Form**__ to me."_ Jiraiya mused in his mind as Naruto was giving him the look.

"I'm under-aged! I can't go in there!" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraiya sighed at the loudness of the boy's voice.

"Look you're a ninja so; old enough to kill means you're old enough to drink, have sex, and gamble. Right?" Jiraiya said with charisma as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders so Naruto wouldn't try to turn back as he pulled the boy into the bar.

Naruto grumbled under his breath, like a child, but allowed himself to be brought in all the same. He was curious to why people would even go to taverns, but he'd never voice his curiosity. He and Jiraiya looked around for Tsunade and found her immediately.

"There she is, but we're not gonna go over there just yet. We'll do so after about ten minutes, that way she can get even drunker and we have a better chance." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him with a raised brow.

"Okay…" Naruto said slowly as they got a table near Tsunade and Shizune so they could listen in on them.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said quietly after about 10 more minutes of watching her master drink herself under. It was then Jiraiya sent Naruto a look as he turned around to face Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed as Shizune jumped a bit and Tsunade looked over at him.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade said with a drunken hiccup as she squinted to see him properly from her blurring vision.

"Finally we've been looking for you all over the place." Jiraiya said in an exasperated voice that Naruto knew wasn't faked much.

They had been looking through ever tavern until that one where he and Jiraiya had sensed her. They grabbed their plates and moved into the empty side of the booth while Tsunade was too drunk to argue. Naruto could feel her subtly using her chakra to burn away the liquor in her body. He was sure Jiraiya could sense it to because the Toad man's eyes narrowed when she had started to. That meant the plan was out the window then.

* * *

"So what are you here for, Jiraiya? I'm sure Orochimaru would be delighted to have a reunion since he's here too." Tsunade said as she stopped her _**Prohibition Jutsu**_. She knew if she used anymore chakra then she was sure even Jiraiya would sense it. So, she wasn't able to burn away anymore than half the alcohol in her body, but even still that was more than enough to keep her happily drunk.

"I figured as much… Listen Tsunade, we need you to come back to the Konoha in order to heal a few people from mental trauma placed on them by a genjutsu. So, what do you say?" Jiraiya asked with a cheesy smile as he and Tsunade began playing cards like they usually did when they came across each other.

"Humph, I decline." Tsunade said curtly as Jiraiya sighed. Well, at least they weren't trying to make her into Hokage. Now that would have been an ordeal…

"Look Tsunade, it's Kaka-" Jiraiya started, but Tsunade interrupted when she cut her eyes to Naruto who was staring at her intently. Shizune narrowed her eyes at him. He was hiding his power well, but she and her lady could sense it.

"Who's the brat you got with you?" Tsunade asked as Naruto grew annoyed with the woman already.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking about? You ancient old prune!" Naruto snapped back to her, standing up just as Jiraiya grew a smirk and sat him back down.

"This is… Naruto… Uzumaki…" Jiraiya said as he deliberately spaced the name out for dramatic effect.

It worked as Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened as they gazed at Naruto who wore an annoyed expression. Shizune was shocked because of the Kyuubi, but Tsunade was shocked on a full other level as she knew just about all the boy's family, mainly because it was intertwined with her own on _both _sides of her family.

"So this is the famous brat I've heard so much about in the last week. So you took down a prodigy of the Hyuga, huh? Well it seems those tales were exaggerated. This apprentice isn't at all like your last one, Jiraiya. Just look at him: he's a fool, with a big mouth, and he's funny looking to." Tsunade said as she smirked when she saw him get annoyed even more by her.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto snapped back at her as he finished his food. Getting angry wouldn't help their situation. They needed her to come back to the village.

"Well I'll have to disagree with you there, Tsunade. He's already got the makings of Hokage. He only needs more training and that can be done before we get back to the village." Jiraiya said as Tsunade eyed Naruto even more after that clearly cryptic statement. What… were they there to make her Hokage before this brat because he wasn't strong enough?

"So you want him to be a fool like the others, huh? Risking his life to protect the village? That's so foolish; just like Sarutobi-sensei. He should have known better. What did he expect, trying to be a hero at his age?" Tsunade said as Jiraiya frown at her with a stone face and Naruto clenched his fists under the table. He needed to keep his cool. Think calming thoughts.

"_Hmm… a fool… so foolish… those sound like great lines to use in battle or life…"_ Naruto thought as he calmed down a bit.

"Playing at Hokage… count me out it's a fool's game…" Tsunade said nonchalantly as the other two adults watched her closely.

That was when all his calm and cool got its ass kicked out the window when he flew up to stand at the top of the table. _"Calm and cool my ass! She just insult my idols, my family, and me; all at once!" _Naruto thought as he rushed her, but Jiraiya calmly reached out and grabbed Naruto before he got to her. Though she'd never admit it, Tsunade was actually a bit afraid of what he might have done had Jiraiya not. The boy was leaking only a bit of Killer Intent, but it was concentrated, pure, and full of anger. What would happen had he mixed hate and made it stronger? She was a bit unnerved to find out.

"Let go of me!" Naruto said as he tried to wiggle free of Jiraiya's grip.

"Stop… calm down… people are looking… you're making a scene…" Jiraiya said as if rehearsed while he rolled his eyes. He was more worried about his cards than the fact Naruto was causing a scene. Naruto could probably fight Tsunade, but that was going to be a short fight once she decked the brat once.

"Let me go! I'm not gonna just sit here while she makes a joke out of the Old Man and the others! No way! I don't care if she is a lady! I'll wipe that cynical sneer off her fake face!" Naruto said as Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. She could practically feel the chakra building inside of him. Tsunade hopped out of her seat and got eye level with Naruto as they glared at each other.

"Are you challenging me, brat? You've got balls if nothing else. Let's take this outside then." Tsunade said as Shizune groaned and protested against it. Naruto only growled at her. She was going down… hard!

"Tsunade, you may want to rethink that. He's not your average brat. He's the-" Jiraiya started but was cut off again by Tsunade. She never listened to any of his good advice…

"Quiet Jiraiya! I'll show this brat why I'm one of the Sannin!" She said as she and Naruto walked outside. Jiraiya only sighed as he followed after her with Shizune and Tonton close behind.

* * *

"Me, one of the legendary Sannin, taking on a lowly snot-nosed Genin? I should be ashamed of myself…" Tsunade said as Naruto looked confused for a bit and then remembered what form he was in. He smirked at her and Jiraiya knew there'd be trouble from that smirk.

"Who you calling lowly?" Naruto said as he flexed his hands while Tsunade raised her right index finger.

"See this; it's all I'll need to deal with you." Tsunade said smugly as Jiraiya sighed again.

"Oh stop trying to show off… Look Tsunade, maybe you'd want to take this seriously. He's the-" Jiraiya was saying, only to be cut off with an irate look from Tsunade.

"Be quiet you perverted toad! It's all I'll need to take this brat down for a nap! Don't make me punch you again like last time!" Tsunade yelled out as Jiraiya flinched and did a mock surrender.

Jiraiya eyes flinched to Naruto as he saw the boy about to go through hand signs in a flash. Jiraiya had spent quite some time with Naruto now, so he knew Naruto's tell for when the boy was going to go through Ninjutsu. Naruto would flex his hands so they were loose and then he'd drop his arms to his sides so he could think about just what Jutsu he wanted to use.

"Fine, fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you… Naruto, go wild, but only with the basics. I don't have the cash on me to pay for a ruined street or town. So try out something we haven't practiced as of late." Jiraiya said lazily as Naruto grinned widely after hearing that. Shizune was worried by that grin, and Jiraiya's apparent confidence in the kid.

"_What kind of basics could make them so confident?"_ Shizune questioned in her mind as she gazed at Naruto and Jiraiya. It was almost as if Jiraiya was… confident in the boy? But, Naruto was his name, was going against Tsunade, Jiraiya's own old teammate, so why was Jiraiya so… laid back about it?

"So what's the bet, Granny?" Naruto said with mirth as he knew she was a betting lady. Tsunade quickly grew more annoyed with the brat.

"First of all; don't call me Granny! Secondly, the bet is that I can take you down with just this finger. If by some miracle you win I'll give you my necklace." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face as she knew she couldn't lose to some wet-behind-the-ear Genin. Shizune's eyes widened upon hearing that, but she was forced to shut up as Tsunade gave her a hard glare. Jiraiya sighed as he wasn't in a position to tell Tsunade's life story, mainly because he hadn't seen his old teammate in years. He'd just stand to the side and see what happens, and then he'd decide.

"Fine by me; shall we begin?" Naruto said with a smirk as he stood straight up while Tsunade settled into a stance.

Naruto raised his left hand to the sky as a single cherry blossom petal fell to it. The petal glowed as it transformed into a katana that was _**Senbonzakura**_. He unsheathed it and threw the sheath to the side where it turned to cherry blossom petal that blew away in the wind. He held the blade at a diagonal to his face as Tsunade shifted in her stance.

"_A sword… This brat doesn't look like the type, but he seems to hold it with a bit of grace and power… not to a Kenjutsu master's extent, but still with some practiced ease. Probably only a month or two of training with it… So Jiraiya's got other skills to pass on, huh" _Tsunade thought as she took a stance. Maybe that one finger thing wasn't such a good idea now… Na! She could still whip this brat into submission!

Naruto sped toward Tsunade, with the Slug Princess's eyes widening at the incredible speed. The boy was obviously using chakra, but still that speed for a genin was impressive. He already had his sword in mid-swing too! Shizune was screaming for Tsunade to move, Jiraiya was telling Naruto not to strike her down, and the pig was squealing out in horror at seeing her owner about to die. She ducked and dodged many of his swings, but then started striking out herself, trying to flick him or tap him. She finally ducked under a swing, and flicked him on his forehead, sending him sailing through the air with his headband dissipating. Naruto back flipped to ready himself as his feet hit the ground. He continued to back flip until he was back at his original starting point.

He clutched his forehead and realized that she had used chakra in her strength, but not only that. She had used medical ninjutsu to try and disturb his brainwave flow so he couldn't do his techniques or movements properly. "_So, she is some kind of legendary medic. To have done all that in one tiny flick! I haven't even got to disrupting movement function yet! But thank Kami-sama I did skip to dispelling it._" Naruto thought as he smirked while placing a hand over his forehead, using medical ninjutsu basics to get his brain back to normal. He couldn't do it all the way but he could at least move easier.

An idea hit him as he saw the moonlight reflect off his katana.

Tsunade watched him closely with narrowed eyes. _"What the hell is that brat still doing conscious? A genin like him should have been out for the count after I disrupted his brain functions with lightning chakra! I wonder… is it the fox's doing?" _Tsunade thought as she watched Naruto ready himself for Round Two.

* * *

"That was fun, but let's try this. I've been wanna test out my swords abilities for a little while now. You see, it has a mind of its own, and it wants to take… you… down." Naruto said with a grin as he held the katana in front of his face in a vertical parallel to himself.

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura**_" Naruto said in perfect monotone as his sword began to separates into a thousand slender, tiny petals, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Naruto's hand.

Tsunade watched as the petals flew around her or dropped from the sky, glowing in the moonlight like a beautiful romance scene. Jiraiya had taken out his notebook and was hastily writing the scene down to use in his next novel. Tsunade was about to laugh out loud at the stupidity of the technique, but then a petal grazed her cheek. She brushed it off, but looked down at her hand in shock and horror as she used her other hand to hold her cheek. She saw one think in her hand as she dropped to her knees and began to hyperventilate.

"Blood…" Tsunade whispered out as she shook violently while Shizune rushed to her side.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as the petals flew toward Naruto and transformed back into his sword before bursting into petals and disappearing all together.

"It seems this battle was a waste… and I really wanted to get some true experience in with this fight. I guess the good I've heard about you… was nothing more than simple words." Naruto said disapprovingly as he walked away, toward the inn he and Jiraiya were staying in. He really wanted to test himself against one of the Sannin too…

Jiraiya sighed as he glanced at Tsunade's shaking form being cared to by Shizune, before sighing and following after Naruto.

"_Just great… Knowing Tsunade, she'll probably take this out of control and challenge the kid without having to fight him again… And that's exactly how we'll get her! Heh, heh Jiraiya you madman, you!_" Jiraiya thought to himself, but grinned as a plan formulated in his devious mind.

"Hey Naruto, I'm gonna stay out late tonight, so be sure to read those scrolls before going to bed and practice!" Jiraiya yelled out as Naruto waved back his hand to show he heard. Jiraiya grinned even more as he headed to the bar he just knew Tsunade would be at later. What better way to get over your loss to a brat like Naruto than to drink yourself under the table!

* * *

_**Later, With Naruto:**_

He and his clones had finally finished reading and memorizing the scrolls of the First and Second Hokages. Now all that was left was to read the Advanced Sealing Scrolls Jiraiya had personal written.

There was a knock at his door and when he opened the door there stood Shizune with textbooks and scrolls in her hands as she gazed at him, nervous as always.

"Hey, Shizune, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he already had a pretty good idea. He allowed her in and she settled in at the desk he wasn't using.

"Well, Jiraiya-sama went out drinking with Tsunade-sama, so I thought I'd keep you company." Shizune said as she opened her medical textbook. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're studying too?" Naruto asked as he went back to his spot, where his clones had dispelled right before he went to answer the door, and began reading the sealing scroll again. Shizune nodded as she looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, even when you're in higher ranks it never hurts to know more. There are some things about the human body that I have yet to learn, especially in regards with how to heal it. Tsunade-sama has taught me all she can, but I still want to go farther than that." Shizune said in confidence as Naruto smiled back at her and set aside his sealing scroll.

"Well, let's help each other out a bit. You help me with Medical Ninjutsu and maybe I can help you find new healing techniques, because I've been thinking of creating other techniques that aren't like any Jutsu in the world…" Naruto said to Shizune, but the last part to himself as he was still thinking on it. Shizune smiled and nodded happily at the fact she now had her own, informal, student to pass her knowledge on to. She could just die of excitement at the thought of being called Shizune-sensei!

"Alright, but that could take years, and I'm not sure you're ready for that kind of commitment." Shizune said, but her jaw dropped as 20 more Naruto filled the room with smirks on their faces as the original had his hands in a cross seal.

"I think I'm more than ready. Don't you?" Naruto, the real one, said with the biggest smirk of them all. Shizune blushed a bit, but then got an evil gleam in her eye as she looked at all the Naruto.

"Well, that just means no going easy then. If you can do what I think you can then you'll master the bare basics before midnight! I can't wait; we'll be at Tsunade-sama's level before no time! Just how many can you create at a time anyway?" Shizune said in excitement, but then asked with a grin on her face that made their spines chill.

"About 200 at one time… Why?" Naruto said a bit nervously as Shizune's grin grew.

"Because, that's just… perfect." Shizune said in a sweet, yet cold voice. She cackled evilly as she began his tort-… she meant training.

Naruto was starting to feel like he may not have made the best decision, and with Kyuubi-sensei snickering in his mind, he knew he'd be in a world of pain.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this, becuase I worked hard to create it. You know the drill, so leave a REVIWE and let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time, See Ya!**

**-T.K**


	7. Off the Beaten Path

**A/N: I was so surprised and touched. After the story was up for 30 minutes, I got so many reviews and other things on my phone that it wasn't even funny. I was like, "DAMMM, they were just waiting for that, huh?". My friend Brandon was like, "You better start updating faster, or they'll find out where you live and kick your ass." Needless to say, I will try his advise.**

**Also, I would like to thank the author known as **_**Ackdam**_**. It seems that this chapter came out almost exactly like their own work, and for that I must apologize. I thank them for being a great person and telling me of this. I also thank them for giving me the chance to acknowledge them and a few things I've been meaning to say.**

**First, I'd like to say that anyone can use my ideas, parts of my stories, or anything of mine so long as I can read the result of such and comment on it. Please, if you do use my ideas or such send me message so I can read them.**

**I'd like to clear some things up as well, since most people know that I don't write these stories by myself.**

**I, Traban16- I write the character interaction, dialogue, and the basic idea of how the chapter/story will flow. I'm sort of the main author, and will take responsibility for the mistakes and actions of my co-writers. I can't for the hell of me write scenery, battles, romance, or angst. The few times that I'm made to I'm sure you all can point out how it was me that wrote it, because it's either really short or really crappy.**

**Brandon, or Thanatos (if he ever really joins Fanfiction)- He writes battles and most of the time he makes them seem better in your head than what they are in writing. He's really good at describing a battle, but just not so much so at the written form of such.**

**Sarah (since she'll never join Fanfiction)- She writes romance scenes. That includes every confession, heart-felt sentiment and kiss scene you've ever read from me. I can't describe a kiss for jack-squat, so I need a girl-Ow! I mean **_**woman**_**-Ow, what the hell?**

"**I'm a **_**lady**_**, jerk."**

"**So sorry then, my Lady."**

"**Don't roll your eyes at me."**

"**Fine, okay. Lady Sarah…"**

"**Jerk"**

**Anyways, I need a **_**lady**_**, because I'm hopeless when it comes to writing romance, and so that is why I don't do much of it. Plus, she is incredibly naïve, so there will not be too many sex scenes. Sorry good people…**

**Gin, or Gin Ichimaru (same as Brandon)- He writes out the chapters for me. He's normally very good with them when he has the time, but sometimes he's in a rush. I normally tell him that he doesn't have to rush, but he really wants to please me so he finishes most chapters within a week or two of when I want them. I don't normally read of them, but from now on I think I will…**

**Also, this message will be posted in the next new chapter of this story, so that'll be Chapter 16.**

**Now normally I'd point out people who I felt made good arguments, or statements that needed to be repulsed on here, but I thought, "Nah, I'll just do the chapter maybe later", so on with the show!**

_**Chapter 7: Off the Beaten Path**_

* * *

_**A Week Later, Morning, With Naruto and Shizune:**_

Morning came very quickly for the blonde Hokage since he hadn't gone to bed at all last night. Shizune was sound asleep on his bed, again, as he was still up with his clones reading through her books and scrolls. He found it a little odd that the Pervy Sage hadn't returned last night, from his fifth night out drinking with Tsunade, but then again; that was nothing new. The only reason he was more concern than normal was because of the possible events that may unfold later that day. He knew Orochimaru had probably given her a week to decide, so he'd be ready today.

Determined to be ready for anything, he closed his book and gathered his supplies and set them out to make sure everything was accounted for. Kunai, shuriken, _**Senbonzakura**_, healing ointments made last night with Shizune...everything he needed was checked off his list as he went through his assortment of tools. He sealed everything back up and put the scroll with his extra things in his kunai pouch, stopping to debate once as he touched the seal on the left hip of his pants.

On one hand it was a very powerful weapon that could help tip the scale in a fight. On the other hand though, if it was taken from him it could make someone else a lot more powerful than they needed to be at the moment. He resigned to have Kyuubi tie his soul to the blade, after all; only _he_ was supposed to use it, right?

"_Hey Kyuubi._" Naruto thought as he was sure Kyuubi could hear his thoughts.

"**What the hell do you want, brat? I'm trying to get my morning nap in.**" Kyuubi's gruff and plainly male voice came to his thoughts as he frowned. Just great, instead of the sexy, ready to do anything for him Kyu-chan he had hoped to get, he got the hard-nosed, hard-ass military commander he didn't want at all!

"**Hey you maggot ass brat! I can hear every damn thing you think! Now **_**think **_**your business before I really do turn into a mindless beast like those villagers of yours think I am and turn your little blond ass into a chew-toy for my future kits.**" Kyuubi said-

"**And that's Kyuubi-sensei to you while I'm in this form! Or did you forget what the punishment was!**" Kyuubi-sensei! Kyuubi-sensei said gruffly as he growled in Naruto's thoughts.

"_I just want to know if you can make Senbonzakura and me tied so no one can steal him!_" Naruto exclaimed in complete and utter fear of that punishment again. Kyuubi-sensei smirked a foxy smirk as he mentally cracked his knuckles.

"**No problem my small, and still **_**regrettably virgin**_**, jailor. …It's done.**" Kyuubi-sensei said in a slick and sly voice as he snapped his fingers.

"_What? That's it?_" Naruto asked as he could mentally feel Kyuubi-sensei frown a bit.

"**Yes, or did you expect some age old ritual and a sealing circle which you might not survive. Bitch, please! Tying the human soul to an object is easier to me than killing small woodland critters. If you wanted to do it with another human that would only be a clap of the hands.**" Kyuubi-sensei said with a yawn at the end.

"_Hey, why haven't I been training with you anymore? I mean I just sort of forgot about that method until now. I mean, not that Shadow Clones aren't cool, but why not just read these scrolls and train with you for three years in a few hours?_" Naruto asked as Kyuubi-sensei mentally rolled his eyes.

"**Because brat, that was a **_**one-time**_** deal. I slowed your mind longer than it can ever hold again. If I did it again, you'd be a vegetable because of the deep seeded slowed functions that I'd have to stop. Like motor skills and such.**" Kyuubi-sensei said lazily as Naruto still had one more question.

"_If you can tie a soul to an object that quick; then what about… immortality?_" Naruto asked as Kyuubi-sensei narrowed his eyes.

"**That is not difficult either, but I've only done that with one human. And that was to gain my freedom from the little fool**_._" Kyuubi-sensei said with more distain and venom than Naruto thought possible.

"_Was it… Madara Uchiha?_" Naruto asked as Kyuubi-sensei nodded slowly.

"**Yes, that accursed Uchiha has plagued me since the days of Hashirama.**" Kyuubi-sensei said, as Naruto's eyes widen a fraction.

"_You didn't use an honorific, his last name, 'your Hokage', or anything like that. Did you… know the Shodai Hokage… personally?_" Naruto asked as Kyuubi-sensei smirked.

"**Why yes, yes I did. You don't get to be a man's practical 'guard fox' for nearly 30 years without getting to talk and know more about him, his family, and his students. Are you… jealous?**" Kyuubi-sensei said with mirth as he could feel Naruto's jealous, but quickly frowned as it turned to pride and curiosity.

"_Not at all. After all that just means that I can talk to you about everything I want to know about the creator of the Leaf Village. This'll be so awesome! You're not getting too many naps anymore! I've got so many questions!_" Naruto cried out in joy as Kyuubi-sensei screamed out in horror. Naruto snickered as he cut the mental link and went back to what he had been doing.

Having all of his gear packed up and ready, Naruto decided on a quick shower. It wasn't that he cared about going into a possible fight dirty, since he really was a little bit grimy due to his training schedule and less than hygienic habits as of this search trip. He'd normally, while on this trip, just train, exercise, and then read until he fell asleep leaving no time for such things as bathing. The reason he decided to get a shower now of all times was more practical. Using warm water was a quick and thorough way of loosening muscles before strenuous activity, and if there was a more strenuous activity than the possibility of fighting a Sannin and Kabuto, whose skills he knew next to nothing about, then he hadn't found it yet. Thank Kami for Shizune and her medical books for letting him know all of that.

* * *

**In Konoha, With Hinata:**

"So you want me to teach you about _**what**_?" Kurenai almost yelled out as a blushing Hinata jumped slightly before poking her fingertips together and looking at her sensei with both nervousness and hope.

"P-please, Kurenai-sensei. I n-need to know m-more about it if I want this to w-work out." Hinata said quietly with a sudden burst of conviction. She would not let anything mess this up! She'd kill them before they ruined this!

"_She didn't stutter. Maybe she really is serious about this, but let's just see how serious she is." _Kurenai thought as she looked at Hinata with pride. This was turning out to be better for Hinata than she had at first thought when Hinata first came and told her about it. She smiled at the girl she looked to like a daughter.

"Fine, but I can't teach anymore than I did before. Although, there is one person who can tell you just about anything about it." Kurenai said as Hinata looked at her with sparking pupil-less eyes. Kurenai got a flashlight from out of nowhere and made the entire training field they were in as dark as night with a genjutsu. She clicked the flashlight on and held it beneath her face as she gave the already frightened a creepy look that scared the girl even more.

"You must go and see, Anko!" Kurenai said spookily as Hinata fainted. Kurenai began to laugh wickedly as lightning flashed in the back of her genjutsu. She'd have to thank Naru- no, Hokage-sama, for those pranking tips someday soon.

She chuckled to herself as she picked up her student and began walking back into the village to bring her to the Hyuga compound. Konoha was definitely gonna be changing with Naruto as Hokage.

* * *

**Later, With Naruto:**

He was just coming out of the bathroom from his shower, which was longer than he first thought and wanted, when there was a knock at the door. _"Figures Pervy Sage would get wasted enough to lose the room key… again. Probably too hung-over to sneak in here too."_ Naruto grumbled in thought as he walked over to open the door as another, more frantic knock came. He stumbled a bit as he sneezed, and wondered who was thinking about him…

"Hang on, I'm coming." He said as he opened the door to find Shizune there, breathing heavily. She was dressed and had some ninja tools in her right hand. She was holding her stomach with her left, as if she was hit in it. He guessed she went to her own room to get the tools while he was in the shower, but her room wasn't that far away.

"Jiraiya-sama? Is Jiraiya-sama in yet?" Shizune said in a rushed manner.

Naruto could clearly see she was distraught as she tried to look over him and into the room she was in just this morning. From her limited view point she couldn't see anyone else there so she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her, finally noticing his state of dress, or lack thereof. Blushing heavily she turned around and apologize.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun, I-I didn't mean to come at… a bad time. I just really need to see Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said with a red face and stutter.

"It's about Tsunade, isn't it? She went to meet Orochimaru…" Naruto said, not caring to put up pretenses anymore. Shizune spun on her heel, not caring about his unclothed state anymore as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You knew? But how?" Shizune asked frantically as Naruto gave her a blank stare while he gently removed her hands from his shoulders.

Naruto checked the hall before pulling her inside and shutting the door, causing her to squeak a little in surprise as her face went red again. _"Is the world filled with a lot of Hinata-chan's? Wait, Hinata-chan? When did that… oh yeah, she loves me, marrying her… And she __**stalked**__ me! I almost forgot about that! We're having a __**serious**__ talk about that when I get back to the village." _Naruto thought as Shizune sat on his hotel bed.

"When we got here I wondered over to where the castle _was_ and found Orochimaru's chakra in the air. It wasn't hard to find it and him, so I discovered your little meeting with him. I didn't know for sure, but I and Pervy Sage had a good idea of what was going on. Pervy Sage wasn't going to go to stop her, but I'm betting she tried something to keep him away last night. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Naruto said as he put his hand on the seam of his towel before looking at the medic and arching an eyebrow.

Taking the hint, the blushing woman quickly turned around as she heard the towel drop to the floor behind her.

"S-So if you k-knew then why didn't you bring it up earlier?" Shizune asked, trying to hide her nervousness from her voice.

"Because, first we had to get Tsunade to trust us enough to come back to Konoha. A fight over that meeting would be bad for relations. Second, if there is a fight today then two Sannin against one gives us good odds of taking Orochimaru out for good. Though, that'll be a little tougher if Granny gave Pervy Sage any trouble last night… For all we know he could be tied up in a cellar somewhere in town, being fondled by some really fat g-… I'm finished." Naruto said as Shizune turned around to see him in his true form for the first time.

It reminded her of some of the samurai she'd seen during the last war as she looked at the long white Haori and the sword on his right hip. Then there was the look in his eyes, a look that told her that he had already seen battle, pain, and the death of good people. A look that seemed so out of place on his innocent face, yet at the same time she couldn't think of a face it would fit better with his determination. It was then her factual mind started processing again and the blush returned to her face as she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Y-You actually plan to h-help in a b-battle between S-Sannin?" Shizune asked in shock as Naruto simply nodded as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Well I don't plan on sitting on my ass and doing nothing. Jiraiya-sensei may be a pervert, but he's the only teacher I've got that actually taught me anything more than one thing besides Iruka-sensei. Tsunade is kind of a bitch, but she's the only one that might be able to save Kakashi and Sasuke. Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to rush in and attack right off the bat either. That's what the _old _me would have done, if it weren't for Sensei's teachings… **(1)** Now enough talking, if you're here that means Tsunade is already meeting with that damn snake-charmer." Naruto said as he about to jump out the window, but had to duck his head back inside as two shuriken lodged into the wooden window frame near him.

* * *

Unsheathing **Senbonzakura** in order to guard against any more attacks he eased his head out the window again. He sheathed the blade back as it was unneeded when he realized the attacker was the Pervy Sage himself.

"What the hell Pervy Sage, you could have killed me!" Naruto said as Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his apprentice.

"S-Shut up, brat! Tsunade, she used some kind of drug on me. It took me most of the morning just to get over here. It didn't do much to me since I lined the inside of my stomach with Toad Oil before even drinking with her. So it's clearing up, but it'll be an hour before I'm ready to fight, or win a dance battle." Jiraiya said as he already removed the oil from his stomach and vomited it up. Whatever Tsunade thought she slipped him secretly was powerful, but not completely stronger than Toad Oil. It still took out almost all of his muscle strength, but he wasn't one of the legendary Sannin for nothing.

"Alright, but listen; Tsunade is already on her way to meet Orochimaru. Shizune, help him get back on his feet. I'm going on ahead to see what I can do." Naruto said as he jumped to the roof of the building with Jiraiya nodding and Shizune looking as worried as ever.

"Wait, what? I'm the Jonin here, so you should stay and heal him, and I'll go. Besides I know Tsunade-sama the best, so she and I will have better teamwork to hold them off." Shizune said, trying to reason, but Naruto shook his head, not even bothering to tell her he was actually Hokage and Jonin-level in battle since Jiraiya told him so. This would be his test… Yeah, his true combat test. A Sannin Showdown would be just perfect!

"… True, but you're also the better and more experienced medic of the two of us here. You can help him recover a lot faster than I can. Plus, I'm more of a battle person than you, so Tsunade and I can watch each others' back just fine." Naruto said as he sensed out Orochimaru's chakra and found the figurative smoke cloud of it near the very first spot he had sensed it before.

Shizune wanted to argue the points further, but Jiraiya cut in.

"The kid's right, Shizune. You'll just have to be quick about getting me up and running again. Naruto, be careful, it's Orochimaru you're dealing with, so no slip-ups. Use whatever you can to slow him down, but don't use any of _those_ Jutsu." Jiraiya said sternly as Naruto nodded with a serious face. Naruto could probably use his newest technique that he created. His father, Minato, would be so proud if he could see that move in action. Also, it wouldn't matter if Orochimaru saw that move, because from what Naruto said only people he taught it to could use it properly.

"Her precious people…" Shizune said quietly with only Jiraiya having heard her as Naruto had sensed a spike in Tsunade's chakra and the appearance of Kabuto's own chakra.

"Damn…" Naruto jumped off the roof and blurred toward where the castle once stood.

"Naruto! Dammit... Shizune, listen to me. There is no way to bring people back to life. What Orochimaru was talking about is an abomination of a forbidden Jutsu. A Kinjutsu! I need you to heal me as fast as possible. If that kid gets involved, things could take a turn real quick if he's going to battle." Jiraiya said as Shizune nodded confidently while thinking of everything she had learned from last week of nights alone with her shadow clones. True she could only make five at the most, but they were a huge help in her studies and her abilities; even if she would have a headache that needed her own medical attention. She had come so far…

"Now I just have to put that to the test…" Shizune said quietly as her palms glowed green over Jiraiya's stomach and chest.

* * *

**With Sasuke, In His Mind:**

He felt the pain as it came back and left. It'd be back in five minutes, but that wasn't what his mind was focused on. It was focused on his life and the people in it.

Kakashi, his teacher, his mentor, but the man's constant indifference to everything annoyed him to no end. Sure the guy would protect his team and village with his own life, but what was that if your student couldn't come to you with their problems. He had, at one time, tried to talk with Kakashi about Itachi, but the man had been dodging Naruto's asking for help and then suddenly pushed _**Chidori **_training on him. It wasn't that he was complaining, but when he brought it up to the man he simply ignored it. Although he did start keeping a closer eye on him. It bugged him that the man didn't want to talk about it, but had the nerve to watch him like a hawk because of it. Yes, he saw Kakashi outside his house the other day, being sure Sasuke was at home and not out raving over revenge against Itachi. Like he'd just become that consumed in his vengeance. This wasn't some stupid manga where he'd just up and drop his good life for power. Orochimaru-

Nope, not thinking that now! Leave that for later!

Next was Sakura, his female teammate and annoyance, although the girl had stopped being a true annoyance after the Wave mission. It was just she seemed to want to make him happy at the expense of others, and that wasn't what he wanted or needed. He needed someone that would argue with him over ideas. He wanted someone he could just sit around with, without them shitting themselves because he was the last Uchiha. Sakura had been getting there, but now she was falling back.

And speaking of the person he needed and wanted. Naruto, his male teammate, his rival, and his best friend that he loved like a brother; though the last of which he wouldn't admit out loud or want after he had read what was on the Uchiha tablet. The damn thing said he had to kill Naruto, his best friend, and he wouldn't do that; no matter what! Naruto was the only person who truly understood him. Naruto knew when to argue, when he needed a good sparring match, and Naruto wasn't some fawning girl. That last one was such a plus! Naruto was his brother, but lately Naruto had grown distant, from both him and Sakura. The time Naruto was in the village he hadn't seen him. It was like he was hiding something and that pissed Sasuke off. Naruto knew he could tell him anything! They were practically brothers in all but blood! … If Naruto was an Uchiha that'd be the best! Or if he had been an Uzumaki! Hmm… Sasuke Uzumaki, Naruto Uchiha… He didn't know which one sounded cooler!

Wait… getting off track!

Anyways, Naruto was hiding something and he didn't like it! He had followed Naruto around. It seemed Naruto had made friends with his natural enemy, the Hyuga, but he wouldn't hold it against Naruto. He had even gone by Naruto's apartment in his search for Itachi. Everything was gone, although when he was over there before with Naruto there wasn't much anyways. He just wished that Naruto would tell him about whatever he was trying to hide. Hell, he had told Naruto about Itachi, and Naruto told him about the fox. Although they both thought they were gonna die at the hands of Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, which would have been pretty ironic, but none the less they shared those kinds of deep dark secrets with each other.

He'd be sure he questioned Naruto straight out when he woke up. And not a damn thing was gonna stop him!

* * *

**With Tsunade:**

Tsunade slowly walked toward Orochimaru, her hands glowing green from her healing Jutsu. The only thoughts going through her head were about her brother and her lover who would soon be reunited with her. As she came within inches of her ex-teammate they were both forced to jump apart when three kunai shot between them. All three people, as Kabuto had jumped out to protect his Orochimaru-sama, turned toward the source, only for Tsunade to narrow her eyes at who would dare interrupt them.

"You" Tsunade sneered, furious at who had showed up to ruin her one opportunity at happiness.

"Good day to you to, Tsunade-hime. I hope you didn't get _too _much of a hangover from your drinking with Sensei last night. For it seemed he couldn't walk right at all." Naruto said, in Sealed/Runt Form, with a grin as he bowed and stood on the wall off to one side and behind Tsunade. Orochimaru smiled snake-like at seeing the youth who had defeated Neji during the Chunin Exams. He only wished it had been Sasuke, the one who had bested Gaara during the Invasion from what he heard around the Leaf village from his spy there…

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I haven't seen you since the exams. Tell me, how's my old sensei doing?" Orochimaru asked with a wide smirk as Naruto's eyes flashed crimson for a moment.

"He's just fine with Shinigami-sama, all thanks to you. Maybe next time you'll do us all a favor and fall on that damned cursed sword. Or better yet; shove it up your ass!" Naruto said with a calm fury as he knew Orochimaru was trying to goat him.

"And after all of the entertainment I gave you, _this_ is how you thank me? Oh well, Kabuto-kun, kill him." Orochimaru said and without so much as a moment's hesitation Kabuto threw a couple senbon at the blond, impaling his neck and heart with pin-point accuracy.

"Now that animal control is taken care of we can get back to-"

"Telling her exactly how you intend to bring back her loved ones?" Naruto's voice spilled over the scene again, this time from behind Orochimaru as he was discovered to be walking towards them on the side of the wall opposite the one he'd been standing on before. Looking back at the body Kabuto had attacked they were just in time to witness the last of the smoke dissipate.

"Kabuto, I thought I told you to kill him." Orochimaru said with a hint of anger in his voice as he didn't even turn to look at Naruto. So the brat used a Shadow clone… how… surprising…

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, I will remedy that mistake immediately." Kabuto said as once again Naruto was hit with the same lethal accuracy, and once again he dispelled from existence.

"These clones aren't free you know?" Naruto said as he was leaning against the hole in the wall that Tsunade had created when she first met Orochimaru in town. He then got a foxy grin on his face as he shrugged nonchalantly to Orochimaru.

"Fine if you won't tell her, I will. You see Granny-" Orochimaru was seething while Kabuto attacked in response. Again the clone popped, and again another showed up elsewhere.

"he plans to use a Jutsu called-"

"_**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation**_, created by the Nidaime Hokage, your very granduncle. It's true that it brings back the dead, but-"

"it brings them back as nothing more than puppet, most of the time as little more emotionless zombies. I know-"

"there's more to the trick, but I _know_-"

"it won't bring them back completely. As it is they would be completely-"

"under his control. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the only cost are human sacrifices." Naruto finished as Kabuto struck that clone as well.

Orochimaru wanted to roar out in pure anger that his trickery was explained by some snot-nosed Genin. His anger rose each and every time Kabuto would kill a clone only to have another continue where the last left off.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance, you brat!" Orochimaru sneered as this time Naruto appeared behind Tsunade, more or less using her to shield himself from attack. Naruto completely ignored Orochimaru as he smirked from the practice he got in with his newest prank and technique.

"So, Granny, is that what you want: A couple of undead puppets in exchange for releasing their puppeteer on the world again? Which most likely he'd use them to kill you and Shizune as soon as you healed him." Naruto said as Tsunade looked deep in thought.

She didn't want to believe the brat, but she couldn't ignore his knowledge of the technique Orochimaru planned to use. She knew all about her ex-teammate's sick experiments, yet it all left her with a question.

"How do you know so much about this Jutsu?" She asked Naruto as it was her last hope to discover if Orochimaru truly was lying, even though Orochimaru's actions against the kid pretty much proved his guilt.

"Because it was the same one he used against the Old Man when he brought the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages back using it. He tried to bring back the Yondaime too, but that one didn't succeed, right Orochi-chan?" Naruto said cheekily as he gave the Snake Sannin a fox-like grin over Tsunade's shoulders.

"Is that true, Orochimaru...?" Tsunade said while lowering her head, her voice coming out in a growl.

Not only had the snake offered to give her loved ones back to her with such a despicable Kinjutsu, but he'd also already brought back both of the previous Kage, her blood relatives, to fight against the village they founded. Oh, he was dying today…

"Ku, ku, ku. You really are the annoying prankster aren't you, Naruto-kun. You just can't leave things that don't concern you alone. Well since it seems I won't be getting healed the nice way, I'll just have to make sure you can't heal anyone else either, aye Tsunade. There are other ways for me to get the use of my arms back!" Orochimaru said with an amused smile on his pale face. Yet despite his threat, he and Kabuto were forced to jump to a wall, then tree in order to get away from Tsunade's Herculean attacks.

"Get back here you bastards!" She called out to them as she crashed through the wall they had jumped behind.

"You know, leaping over that would have taken less chakra-" Naruto said, but then shut his mouth tight as the enraged Slug Sannin gave him a hard glare.

"I won't thank you for this brat, so shut up. Just be glad I'll be coming back and healing whoever when this is over with. Hell I might even take up the Hokage seat just to put you in your place...legally." Tsunade said as she thought they came to make her Hokage as well without telling her. That was always the way to do things… sneakily.

Naruto almost laughed out loud, but he didn't. Although, he couldn't help but smile at himself as he followed the woman after the two traitors of Konoha.

"_Progress is progress I suppose. I just hope Pervy Sage, Boss, and Shizune can find us."_ He thought as he watched Tsunade continuously cratered the ground with her attacks.

"_Ok, well that shouldn't be a problem then...Guess I'll just hope they get here before she runs out of chakra. Hitting nothing is definitely not working wonders for her chakra I'm sure."_ Naruto thought as he sighed at her actions. He dispelled himself after following behind, though far behind enough to know where they would be heading.

* * *

**With the Real Naruto (In His True Form):**

"Well I guess I better go after them then. It was a good idea to send a clone and have it practice that technique for me instead of myself. Well… let the true battle begin… Right Pervy sage?" Naruto said as he got up from his spot on a nearby roof and changed form just as Jiraiya and Shizune dropped down behind him.

"As sneaky as _he _was with those Jutsu, aye Naruto?" Jiraiya said as he smirked from figuring out his student's plan.

"Yes, but I've created a technique that bests _his_ Jutsu by a long shot, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with his own smirk as he disappeared in a single blur. Jiraiya and Shizune's eyes widened as they realized they couldn't follow his speed or know where he was.

"What was that, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked in the hopes the man had some idea of the technique Naruto had used.

"That was a technique he created to surpass the Yondaime's _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_… and he did it alright. Not a seal to be had in that technique." Jiraiya said as he knew Naruto wasn't relying on anything, but speed and some form of energy, yet it wasn't chakra.

"Let's go Shizune." Jiraiya said as he and Shizune blurred toward Tsunade and Orochimaru's chakra sources.

* * *

_**A/N: (1): He is referring to Kyuubi-sensei, since he doesn't want people knowing that he was trained by the very demon which 'purposely' destroyed most of Konoha. Everyone believes he is referring to Jiraiya, while Jiraiya is the only person to know that he was trained by Kyuubi.**_

**Also, I'd like to thank again **_**Ackdam**_**.**

_**You know the drill; REVIEW, COMMENT, and QUESTION !**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YA !**_

_**-T.K**_


	8. Combat Test, The Sannin Showdown Begins!

**A/N: Two Chapters in one day, KABOOM ! This is for all you guys as a present! Now on with the Story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: A True Test Of Combat, The Sannin Showdown Begins!**_

* * *

**With Naruto (Back into Runt Form):**

He watched as Tsunade continuously cratered the ground with her attacks in an effort to hit Orochimaru or Kabuto. _'She's really wasting chakra if she thinks she could hit them. She's so slow… even when she's falling. Hmm, another great line to use…'_ Naruto though as Orochimaru jumped on top a boulder and Kabuto dodged away still on the ground.

"(Huff)… (Huff)… Stop running you bastards! I'm gonna turn you into stains on the ground! Now take your deaths like men!" Tsunade yelled out in rage as she shook her fist at them.

_'Yeah that'll keep 'em in one spot, Granny.'_ Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes from his spot on a large boulder not too far behind her.

"Why Tsunade, you seem tired. Is old age finally starting to creep up on you?" The Snake Sannin said snidely, but then was forced to dodge again as a chakra-powered fist was brought down where he once stood atop the now demolished boulder.

"_If one of those even scrapes me it'll be painful as hell... if not fatal…" _The White Snake thought before Tsunade was after him again. Naruto watched as Tsunade and Kabuto fought for a bit. They seemed to be well versed in Medical Jutsu as they fought one around, seemingly tapping each other well cutting muscles and ligaments. Oh wait… Tsunade just said something about Lightning chakra and disturbing the central nervous system or something about the brain, he was more of an action guy than rather listening intently to dialogue. Anyways, she was pouncing on Kabuto like a tiger in the Forest of Death.

This time it was Kabuto who reacted as he took out a kunai and… sliced his own hand right in front of Tsunade's face? As soon as the crimson liquid entered the woman's sight she collapsed in a heap. _"What the hell? This is just like last night… Crap! She's afraid of blood! Didn't expect that from some hot-shot, cranky ass, legendary medic like Granny's supposed to be."_ Naruto thought as he hadn't seen any actual attack, so that was the… logical conclusion. Damn, he sounded like Shino just then! He continued to watch as Kabuto simply punted the slug princess away from the pair. It ticked him off, but he knew that a spar with Jiraiya was far different than a battle against Kabuto. He knew he couldn't just leap into battle, especially with Orochimaru watching him and Tsunade like a snake watching it's next meal.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Tsunade. Still afraid of a little blood? What kind of medic are you? Now I don't even have to lift a finger… not that I could. Kabuto, take care of her please." Orochimaru said as he decided to take a front row seat in order to watch the show as Kabuto proceeded to hit and kick Tsunade around the plains. He watched Naruto out the corner of his eye and was sure the young lad would have joined Tsunade in battle with his impulsiveness, but it seems that the brat had learned something in the few weeks since the invasion.

* * *

Orochimaru's ninja senses went off as he jumped high into the air. Not even a second later an explosion occurred where he had been sitting. He looked around wildly and so did Kabuto, but all they saw was Naruto and he… hadn't moved. Just then Kabuto was forced to move away from Tsunade as a rain of kunai had come down on him. He searched the area another enemy, but the only one was Naruto and he hadn't moved from that spot, not even an inch. Orochimaru watched Naruto closely and for a second, just a spilt second, he could have sworn he saw Naruto flicker as if not there. Orochimaru threw a kunai at the boy from his mouth and Naruto dodged to the side with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey, I don't know where that's been! It just came from your mouth! If I touched that I would have to medicine for years to make me clean again!" Naruto said with a disgusted look at Orochimaru. Orochimaru eyed him suspiciously as he leaned over to Kabuto.

"Kabuto, deal with them, and then I'll kill Naruto-kun myself. Ku, ku, ku just you wait." Orochimaru said with an evil gleam in his snake-like eyes as Naruto narrowed his own. Both over them knew Naruto could hear everything that was said, even if it was in whispers. Kabuto smirked as he headed for Naruto after kicking Tsunade away.

Naruto went through a few hand signs and tossed three shuriken at Kabuto, who started at high speed upon seeing the blond go through hand seals.

"_**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Kabuto dodged and weaved through the hail of steel as he made his way towards Naruto. He quickly made a chakra scalpel as he neared the blond, but was denied his target when said blond threw a new wave of shuriken came at him. As if that weren't bad enough he had to deal with the extra effect of fighting against someone who could use such techniques. _'Sense when did Naruto get access to the Leaf's more formidable jutsu?'_ Kabuto thought as he jumped above Naruto and came down with a swift knife-like motion that was to take the blonde's head off. Kabuto's eyes widened when the blond he had just killed flickered from vision and disappeared altogether. He looked around and found the brat with Tsunade slung over his shoulder, not even bothering to watch Kabuto.

He and Orochimaru were baffled. Neither had seen the boy move, and yet both knew all Jinchuriki had far too much chakra to perform the standard _**Clone Jutsu**_ at all right, so how had Naruto got over there? Orochimaru and Kabuto analysized Naruto as Kabuto appeared on side his master while Naruto was healing Tsunade's minor wounds.

* * *

"It seems that much has changed about young Naruto-kun since our little festival in the Leaf Village. It wasn't a clone, but an afterimage you cut through Kabuto." Orochimaru said with a snake-like smile on his lips as Kabuto was still confused.

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't understand. Only a few people are fast enough to leave after-images, surely Naruto hasn't grown _that_ much in that short-a time." Kabuto said as Orochimaru merely chuckled and waved him off.

"I'm sure of it Kabuto-kun, it was an grade-A after-image. He didn't use pure speed like you're thinking, but instead combined his speed with… chakra… I believe? Though the part I don't understand is that." Orochimaru explained as he pointed to a mark on the boulder Naruto had been on. It was a gentle footprint. Kabuto looked at it and then looked toward Naruto and Tsunade, being sure to trail his eyes on the ground connecting the two points. Kabuto's eyes widened as realization struck him with Orochimaru nodding upon seeing the expression.

"You see it too then. Not a single footprint until he was by Tsunade. That means that he either flew faster than the blink of the eye or he moved so fast from one spot to the next that it only required one step, like a flash of light, or flashing step." Orochimaru said as Kabuto began to sweat a bit.

He and his lord both knew that his speed, grace and accuracy were his greatest weapons. It was why he compared himself to Kakashi Hatake, because he'd be able to fight the man on equal ground in those areas. Sure he had only seven real combat Jutsu, and his Taijutsu was lacking, but he was a medic and could heal quickly, so that allowed him to keep ground with others like Kakashi. So went he fully understood that Naruto was faster than him it made him fear a bit. He knew that if he was outstripped in speed then a battle would be useless. Without the greater speed none of his Jutsu, which were all short-ranged at the moment, could hit, because Naruto would dodge and counter.

"Now, now Kabuto don't fear. Just look at Naruto-kun's face. He's sweating and panting a bit. That says that he's either not used to the technique, which means that it was created and used recently which is likely, or that it expands too much chakra to be used, which is basically impossible since he is the **Kyuubi's** Jinchuriki." Orochimaru said with interest in his voice as he watched Naruto use healing Jutsu on Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat beside Tsunade, not taking his eyes off of his two enemies. He knew using that technique was more than he could handle at the moment, especially having used it two times before to attack Orochimaru and Kabuto with those exploding tags and kunai at speeds that were faster than the blink of the eye. Using it fast enough for them not to see was more than his body could truly handle, since he wasn't used to the technique at all yet. Now he knew why people waited until mastery of a move to use it at its full potential in battle.

"Damn… I've nearly reached my limit… with that move." Naruto said to himself as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at the two Sound ninja.

He wanted to be able to take the both of them down on his own. And maybe he could, with his sheer power and abilities, but sadly the world, and reality, favored the skilled and experienced. He knew that had this been at least a month later on the track he was on he could fight both of them toe-to-toe. In his current state he'd be able to hold them off, at least until Orochimaru sealed off his chakra and Kabuto killed him with those chakra scalpels. Oh well…

"I love a challenge!" Naruto exclaimed while getting up as Orochimaru smirked at him. Orochimaru's smirk turned from such to a grin to a full blown wide snake grin until he finally burst into laughter and Kabuto was but on edge the way the two of them were laughing, because Naruto had done the same a few seconds after Orochimaru. They were both insane!

Kabuto fixed his glasses so they wouldn't see his utter fear of them. He then calmed himself and fixed a smirk on his face as he approached Naruto and Tsunade with his left hand already covered in chakra making his chakra scalpel. Naruto stopped his maniacal laughter as he narrowed his eyes while standing up fully to meet Kabuto.

"You really shouldn't interfere, Naruto. You aren't even close to being on my level." Kabuto taunted as he rushed to attack Naruto. He knew if Naruto used that speed to slice his head off, then it'd be all over.

Naruto flipped over a low swipe and got a kunai from the hidden seal under his wrist. It was a good thing he had thought of it beforehand. He dodged the blows from Kabuto as best he could while still recovering, but he was still caught on the wrist by one of Kabuto's slashes. Naruto found that he had lost all feeling in his hand and he dropped his kunai. His momentary distracted state was all the opening Kabuto needed to kick him in the chest.

"Stay down, Naruto. You are impressive, I'll give you that, but you're not that special. If you fight against those stronger than you, you'll eventually die." Kabuto said as he turned towards Tsunade, his chakra scalpel at the ready for the lady, who was still paralyzed in fear of the blood on his hand.

Naruto spring up to his feet and was able to get between Kabuto and Tsunade as he blocked Kabuto's slash on his injured arm and felt the sharp pain had go through his limb.

"Do you like my attack, Naruto? It's called the _**Chakra Scalpel**_ and can slice apart your insides without causing the tiniest scratch on your skin. You can't win, so stand aside and I may allow you to watch what I do to Tsunade. She _will _heal my master." Kabuto said with a dark and twisted smile as he attempted to strike Tsunade.

He was shocked when he felt himself being restricted from behind. He felt that his arms were bound by some form of energy. It wasn't chakra and yet he could tell it was close.

"What is this?" Kabuto questioned as he turned to look behind him. Naruto had two fingers out stretched toward him as he lay on the ground breathing heavily. It was that damn smirk on his face that infuriated Kabuto so much!

"_**Bakudo #1, Sai**_. It is t-the first of many I will create, and you s-should feel h-honored to be its v-very first c-captive." Naruto said through ragged breathe as he stood up shakily. Kyuubi was already healing the damage and if Kabuto somehow broke free of it, then Naruto would be long since healed by that time.

Kabuto focused his chakra as he stood up, even that been somehow a difficult challenge. Naruto walked toward him holding up his hand as if there were a small ball in it.

"_Now's as good a time as any!_" Naruto thought as he held up his arm that hadn't been disabled. Naruto began to form the Rasengan in his hand as Kabuto's eyes widened at seeing such a powerful flow of pure chakra. He saw Kabuto struggling against his Bakudo and knew he had only a few more seconds before the traitor was free.

"_I can't lose here! I won't let this traitor hurt her! I won't! She might be crabby, but she's nice deep down. If she could raised a person to be as sweet as Shizune-chan, then she's bound to be good herself! I'm the Hokage and I'll protect her with my life!_" Naruto thought as his resolve hardened and he fully formed the Rasengan. What he didn't notice was it was somewhat bigger than a normal one.

"NEVER threaten anyone while I'm around! _**Rasengan**_!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his attack into Kabuto's chest.

Naruto fell to his knees as he watched Kabuto's body be blown back from the deadly attack. He turned to look at Tsunade and began to slowly walk over to her. He began to try and wake her up out of her stupor. He kept shouting things at her. Her life, Shizune, hell he even mentioned Jiraiya.

However, Naruto didn't see the blow coming behind him and he was thrown away from it by a hand. It was then a plume of smoke erupted in between Tsunade and Kabuto, forcing the latter to jump back to Orochimaru's side with a frown on his face. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes as he watched the area he struck Kabuto in heal right in front of him.

"_Is it some form of bloodline, or some kind of medical ninjutsu?_" Naruto thought as Jiraiya and Shizune were now standing beside him and in front of Tsunade.

"Nice attack, Naru-chan. If I had used up more chakra earlier, then I wouldn't have been able to heal the damage you did. Even as it is, your attack did cause me some major damage, but I don't think that you are in any position to take advantage." Kabuto said as Naruto fell to his knee, panting at the more draining effect on his chakra. Though, he quickly got over it, much to Kabuto's shock and annoyance.

* * *

"What a great party you've got here Orochimaru. You don't mind if we crash it do you?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk on his face as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Not at all, Jiraiya. Just be sure to drop dead by the end of it." Orochimaru said as Kabuto stood at the ready.

"Only if you do first." Jiraiya said in a serious tone as his smirk fell from his now serious face while he dropped into a stance.

"Let's take our party out of the way. Let the kids here have some fun." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto and the others from the corner of his eyes. He saw that Naruto still slightly panting and had probably already used that new speed technique more than he should have.

"Fine by me, Kabuto be sure to end their lives." Orochimaru said as Kabuto took a deep breath and went through hand signs. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he noticed which ones and he bit his thumb as he flashed through the same. Kabuto pricked Orochimaru's thumb with a kunai and both cried out the same thing.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_

In two bursts of smoke two snake heads and a toad tongue cut through the smoke. The toad's tongue wrapped around the snake's body as the snake flipped its boneless body over and slammed its tail into the toad's head, causing it to be sent back to its world. Jiraiya cursed as he was forced to dodge the snake lunge. The snake caused a large amount of earth to be thrown into the air along with creating a dust cloud as Naruto and Shizune, who was carrying Tsunade, jumped from rock to rock. A snake head shot out of the dust cloud and went straight for the three ninja.

"Dammit, move!" Naruto said as he shoved Shizune and Tsunade out of the way as the snake opened its mouth, with him having no way to dodge or avoid being eaten.

"Why is it always snakes?" Naruto yelled out as the snake closed its large jaws with him in them.

* * *

**In Konoha, With Ino:**

Ino was having a talk with her dad, and the man had found that it was good to be drinking coffee and read the Konoha Times newspaper when Ino wanted to talk about her newest crush.

"W-what did y-you say, my little Ino-chan?" Inoichi said as he turned creakily toward his daughter.

"I said that I like Naruto now, Dad. Seriously I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Naruto's nice, if not a complete goofball and immature, but still nice and kind. He's good-looking, loyal, not a pervert, and plus; he's from _**two**_ clans! Two, Dad! That means he's bound to be rich and probably famous someday. He might actually become Hokage someday like he always said! Just think, me married to the Hokage!" Ino said, girly as she lost herself in her fantasy world while her father was sipping his coffee, whispering things like, "You have no idea", and "If only you really knew".

Inoichi sighed as he patted the spot next to him for Ino to sit down. She did so as he gained a serious face. If she really wanted to be with Hokage-sama, then he'd better be sure not to offend his Hokage by having her get into a relationship with him to be a mere fan-girl, or riches wife about it.

"Ino, why don't you like that Uchiha boy, Sasuke, anymore?" Inoichi asked with a critical eye as Ino lowered her head.

"To be honest, I really gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. He never really looked at us girls with any interest beyond people. He might consider us kunoichi and fellow ninja, but not girls he likes. The point is Sasuke isn't going to settle down with any of us because we've been chasing him and have nothing to offer. He's only now starting to see Sakura as a friend and you see how long that took. During the Academy, I and Sakura kind of bonded over chasing after Sasuke. It was fun having a rival in that aspect, but now; after talking with Asuma-sensei, I see that guys like Sasuke won't give fan-girls the time of day." Ino said with her head still lowered and in a whispered voice as tears rolled down her eyes. Inoichi soften his gaze as he hugged his daughter.

"So what makes you think Hoka-, Naruto, would want a fan-girl?" He asked as she wiped her tears.

"But, I'm not gonna be a fan-girl to him. I know Sasuke has some real feelings for Sakura. She's the only girl he actually tolerates. I'm going after Naruto because I realized that good guys like him are one-in-a-million. He's funny, kind, gentle, loyal, sweet, and from what I've heard from Hinata he always keeps his promises. Isn't that the kind of guy you said I should always marry?" Ino said as Inoichi smiled down at his daughter.

"Yes… yes it is, but you should think about this a lot more than just now. Don't jump into this, ease into it and see if the feelings are mutual. If they are, then you and he have my blessings. But, if they aren't, then you'll find the right one eventually. I just know it…" Inoichi said as he kissed his daughters forehead and hugged her.

"Thanks, Daddy…" Ino said.

"You're welcome, my little Ino-chan…" He said as he patted her back. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Hiashi for the rights of first wife. He knew how much Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, loved the boy.

* * *

**With Tenten:**

She and her team were practicing in their training field. She looked toward Neji and thought of what Ino had said. Was it true?"

Hey Neji, can I ask you something?" Tenten said quietly, as Neji wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yes Tenten, what is it?" Neji replied. It was then she noticed that he wasn't as cold, or as harsh as he used to be. He had actually responded back with curiosity in his voice, and his voice was kinder than it used to be.

"Did you ever have f-feeling for m-me?" Tenten asked with a noticeable blush and stutter. Neji raised a brow at it, as did Lee and Guy, but those two stayed out of the conversation, although they were listening.

"Yes, at a time I did have a small crush on you, but as we became a team and got to know each other better, it faded into admiration and understanding for your hopes and dreams. I'm sorry if you hold feeling for me, but I have none for you other than pure and plutonic friendship." Neji said, without the slightest bit of hesitation or remorse for his words. Even Lee's eyes widened at just how blunt he was at telling her he didn't like her. It seemed some things never changed…

"Dammit, Ino was right. That arrogant stick up your ass wouldn't have stopped you from asking me out! Oh Kami-sama, why didn't I see it before?" Tenten exclaimed as all her male teammates face-faulted into the ground, with Neji's eyebrow twitching up a storm. It seemed that Ino Yamanaka had just made his **list**…

* * *

**The Battle, With Jiraiya and Orochimaru:**

"_**Earth Style: Dark Swamp!"**_ Jiraiya shouted out as he and Orochimaru appeared on the back of the two-headed snake. Orochimaru laughed a bit with a smirk as he looked out at the swamp his creature was trapped in.

"What's wrong Jiraiya? I knew you were always weak, but even you, as one of the Sannin like myself, was always able to do better than this. Even you, a failure as you are, should have been able to sink my snake. What's wrong, Tsunade get to you? Ku, ku, ku." Orochimaru said as Jiraiya smirked back at him.

"Wasn't trying to sink it, Orochi-chan. I was waiting a bit before we start the real battle atop this beast." Jiraiya said in a mocking tone as Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his white haired ex-comrade. He hated to admit it, but a full-strength Jiraiya was far more powerful than he was at the moment. And even at his own full-strength he wouldn't be able to kill Jiraiya, because he knew Jiraiya had more power than he did.

It was then both of the Sannin cut their eyes to the mouth of the snake as it exploded and Naruto jumped out of it. As soon as they saw his escape Jiraiya was forced to dodge the legendary blade, _**Kusanagi**_, which Orochimaru was currently wielding with his mouth. It seemed that even without arms, Orochimaru could use his treasured Kusanagi. Oh how Jiraiya wished Orochimaru had been killed by that damnable blade sometimes.

"You seem determined to run away, Jiraiya. Where is that 'Will of Fire' that the old fool I called Sensei continued to speak of? You know, right up until his death at my hands." Orochimaru taunted as he knew Jiraiya would get angry over the jab.

Jiraiya's eyes hardened and in a surprising burst of speed, he grabbed the blade with his chakra-coated hands and threw it away. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he didn't have time to dodge when Jiraiya followed up with a savage punch to Orochimaru's face, sending the White Snake rolling along the snake's skin until he was near his sword.

"Don't you _**dare **_speak of Sensei like that, Orochimaru! You know far better than that!" Jiraiya said loudly, in a tone that gave the Snake Sannin pause, and some level of fear.

Orochimaru had rarely seen Jiraiya as serious as he was currently, and had a bad suspicion that the fight with his old teammate would go south rather than as he had expected. He shook himself out of his thoughts when Jiraiya was attacked again. His strikes were more swift and powerful and if not for Orochimaru's natural snake like agility and flexibility, Jiraiya would have pounded the Snake Sannin into the ground, or snake as it was.

Orochimaru launched his tongue and wrapped it around Jiraiya's leg, hurling the larger man into the air. He attempted to kick him, only for Jiraiya to be prepared for his strike.

"**Needle Jizo!**" Jiraiya said as his long hair wrapped around him and extended out into spikes. Orochimaru hissed in pain as his leg was skewered by the hair.

Jiraiya released his technique and grabbed Orochimaru's leg only to hurl the paler Sannin into the ground away from the snake. Jiraiya landed in front of him with a complete Rasengan in his hand. Orochimaru could just feel the pain already.

"**Rasengan!**" Jiraiya yelled as he thrust the orb of chakra towards Orochimaru's head. Jiraiya wasn't surprised when Orochimaru's body dissolved into mud. Although, he was when he felt a sharp pain and saw that the Kusanagi had just nicked him through his side.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down." Orochimaru said teasing as he mentally called his blade back to him.

Jiraiya fell to the ground in a grunt of pain. He could already feel the poison beginning to spread and knew he had to finish this fight quickly before it killed him. That was if Orochimaru didn't do it first.

"It seems we both have a handicap now." Jiraiya said as he shakily stood to his feet.

"Maybe, but I was always more talented than you, baka." Orochimaru said with a smile as he and Jiraiya attacked one another again, but this disappearing into blurs of speed.

* * *

Naruto sailed through the air as he had finally escaped that damn snake's mouth.

"Okay, that is never happening again!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around. He saw Shizune being kicked away by Kabuto, only for her to breathe out some weird purple cloud. That was when his eyes widened a bit, finally realizing that it was poison. He watched as Kabuto sunk into the ground almost instantly. He needed to warn Shizune and fast!

"Shizune, watch out! He's underground!" Naruto shouted out as Shizune looked up at him and her eyes widened as she jumped into the air, as soon as Kabuto's hand broke ground. She wasn't fast enough as Kabuto had tapped each of her ankles, effectively cutting her tendons. He pulled himself out of the ground just as Shizune landed and crumbed to the ground, not able to stand on her own feet due to her severed ankle tendons.

"Well it seems that warning was for not, huh, Naruto?" Kabuto said with a smug smile as he kicked Shizune back over to Tsunade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kabuto. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was gone in a blur. Kabuto panicked as he saw the boy disappear, but panic soon turned to pain as he found Naruto's fist lodged into his gut.

"So, you want to know what's for not, huh? Well look into my eyes and you tell me, what's for not!" Naruto said heatedly as Kabuto's smug smile came back. All he needed to do was play along while he healed from the crushing chakra-enhanced punch Naruto had just delivered and then he could redirect his chakra back to his chakra scalpels and cut Naruto's windpipe in half. It was the perfect plan… or so he thought.

"What could possibly be so interesting about your eyes…" Kabuto said, but fell silent as he stared into the now purple eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. Kabuto's eyes lost all form of life in them as he gazed into the glowing purple eyes that held his attention in them. From Naruto's eyes to Kabuto's flew a purple eagle-insignia. It was the symbol of the great king.

Kabuto then instantly felt as if anything Naruto said he would obey without fail. He felt as if the person he was, before he looked into the eyes of his new and only king, was being destroyed and a greater person was being born. A person who would serve his Naruto-dono well. How he loved the person he was becoming, but the old part of him hated it with all its might. That old part of him felt that the only person they should serve was Orochimaru. Needless to say, that part was quickly tuned out as the new Kabuto bowed like a knight awaiting orders from their king, his king, Naruto.

"How may I serve, Uzumaki-dono?" Kabuto asked from his bowing position, in a low and humble tone. There was no arrogance, no hate, or ignorance when and while in the presence of his king. No, there was only servitude and joy in that servitude. Shizune watched in complete shock that the boy, who was about to kill them, was bowing to Naruto.

"You may raise my noble servant, for now you will serve me well." Naruto said in a regal tone as Shizune gaped like a fish.

"What do you request of me, my king?" Kabuto asked as he got up.

"I ask that you spy on Orochimaru for me. When around me and not Orochimaru, you will be my servant as you are now. When in both our presence, you will act as you once did, as his servant and not mine. While him and not I, you will act as you once did. Is that understood?" Naruto said as commandingly and kindly as he could. Even though Kabuto was his enemy he didn't need to treat the guy badly. He was pretty nice during the Chunin Exams, even if was all just an act. Kabuto nodded as he bowed once again.

"It is understood. As you wish, my Lord. So you have commanded, so let it be done, Uzumaki-dono, my King." Kabuto said as Naruto sighed in exasperation. The scroll said nothing about them acting as mindless loyal puppets.

"You may act yourself Kabuto, and called me Naruto."

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Kabuto said as he once again stood and adorned a smile.

"Umm, Naruto, how did you do that?" Shizune voiced as Naruto and Kabuto had just remembered she was there. She shifted nervously as they stared at her with surprise.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well its part of my bloodline; the Daiougan, or in my case, the Kami-Daiougan. It allows me to take control of a person and turn them into, basically, a knight in service to me as their king. I can make them do whatever I want so long as they looked into my eyes once while my bloodline was activated. The problems with that part of my Doujutsu are that I must have eye contact, and that I can only take control of five people every 3 years. Once I take control of those five I have to wait 3 years before I can use that ability again at all. It's called 'Knighting' or Geass." Naruto explained while Shizune walked over to them, after healing her tendons, as she held her stomach where Kabuto had kicked her. Kabuto at least had the decency to look apologetic at the sight.

"You said a part of this… Kami-Daiougan? What else is there?" She asked, unsure if she was allowed to question him about his bloodline. She remembered that most clans and bloodline-users were very shush, shush about their bloodlines and jutsu around others.

"Oh, well it has only one other use that I know of; it allows me to see a great distance. Up to one full kilometer of clear and accurate vision. Sort like a hawk's eye view, huh? Other than that the scroll containing information was pretty vague on anything else. Saying things like, "A great king must look to the past and future in certain instances, as to better prepare and extend his reign". It sounded like a lot of boring crap to me, but Sensei thought it might have been a hint at another power of my Doujutsu." Naruto finished with a shrug as Shizune tried to make heads or tails of the quote.

It sounded as if his Doujutsu would give him the power to see the past and future, but that couldn't be right. No one had the power to know what would happen… right?

"I believe it is time we got Tsunade-sama to her right self, my Master. She has been in that state for far too long." Kabuto said as he looked toward the frozen Slug Princess. Her gaze held nothing but fear, and Naruto frowned as he didn't like that.

It was too much like what the villagers would look like when he used to go shopping. Oh yeah, the villagers. He'd have to find a way to deal with them after he got back to his village… not the time to think about that, he'd have to deal with one problem at a time.

"I've got the perfect plan to snap her out of it." Naruto said as a grin appeared on his face. Oh it would be dicey, but he always did enjoy life on the edge of a kunai. He and Kabuto began fighting once more, but this time with a dangerous plan.

* * *

**With Kakashi, In Konoha Hospital:**

Kakashi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He was waiting for his friends to visit him, but it seemed as if they had other things to do.

Now that he thought about it, they all stopped coming around after he said that stuff about Naruto being Hokage. He really hoped they didn't take it the wrong way. It was just a misunderstanding if they thought he was being disloyal or unfaithful. He would follow the Hokage no matter who it was, even Naruto. … Wait; that came out wrong. He meant to say that he believed that those who picked the Hokage would always pick the best for the job, and that person was Naruto it seemed.

Truth be told, he loved his students, especially Naruto. The kid was just so… full of life! It was astonishing how… dare he say it… y-youthful… Kami-sama that was hard to get out! Anyways, Naruto was just so y-youthful and always ready to take on a challenge. The boy also had a gift for bringing out the best in people. He did it to Zabuza and Haku, as well as Gaara it seemed, so there was no telling who'd be next.

Now back to what he was saying. Kakashi believed in Naruto. He just didn't think the kid was ready to be Hokage… as of now! The Hokage is the leader of the _**entire**_ Leaf Village. He just thought Naruto should wait a few years before taking the position. Now, what exactly did he say…?

Oh yes, he said that Naruto didn't have any of the power to back up his title. Well, it was true as far as he knew. Besides _**Shadow Clones**_ and Kyuubi he didn't know of any other abilities Naruto had. But that didn't mean Naruto couldn't be trained.

He wanted to tell them that Jiraiya-sama was going to train Naruto further so he would have the power and skills to back up the title, but he didn't know if Jiraiya-sama wanted people to know of his training Naruto. It was training to combat the Akatsuki at first, but now it would be pushed ten times harder and faster now that the boy was Hokage.

He also said Naruto lacked the intelligence to be Hokage… well that one was kind of true. The Naruto he knew was hyperactive, impatient, and clueless to just about everything. The boy had plenty of intelligence in the midst of battle, but as Hokage, a position which required political and mental acuteness, he was fairly sure Naruto would be eaten alive by _just_ the Civilian Council and their tricky ways. Although, he still thought Naruto could be taught and that if that didn't work… the boy could always prank the crap out of them!

The point was Naruto was still a kid, and to place a kid in charge of sharks like the Civilian Council was asking for him to be eaten alive. But still, he had faith in Naruto.

He said Naruto was the weakest of his team. Now that must have come from the meds he had been on at the time, because he was very sure that Sakura was the weakest of his team. Naruto was arguably the strongest. The reason he says '_arguably_' is because some would say Sasuke's natural genius would be a fair match against Naruto's hard working genius. Truth be told, he wasn't sure which of his two students would win in an _**all-out**_ battle, but he did hope he'd never find out and that it never happened.

And on to the last point; Sasuke. He said Sasuke would have been a better choice for Hokage. Yes, but what he meant to say was that Sasuke would have been an _**easier **_choice as Hokage, but he was **sure** the Uchiha boy would never take the position if asked. The reason he thought Sasuke as an easier choice was because of a few simple facts. One, Sasuke already had the support of the villagers, where as Naruto would have to fight tooth and nail for their liking. Sasuke was already calm quiet and reserved, while Naruto would have to be trained by the **Hyuga** to get like that. Sasuke had the _**Sharingan**_, which meant that if Sasuke was trained by… say someone like Orochimaru, and please perish the thought, then he'd have been at least S-ranked in 3 years; especially with Orochimaru's love of jutsu.

And then there was the battle during the invasion. He wanted the reports from Pakkun, his ninja dog, but the little guy was blown away and dispelled before he saw too much. The last thing the lead ninja dog saw was Sasuke lunging at Gaara with a Chidori. He didn't hear anymore about it until he was walking down the street days later, to which he heard two civilian women talking about the battle. He just assumed they overheard some ninja, who had seen or glimpsed the battle, talking about it. He wanted to question his students about it, but he thought it wouldn't do to have their egos inflated at their sensei asking about the battle against one of the Nine Demon Lords and it's Jinchuriki. He had, however, overheard Sakura thanking Sasuke for saving her when Naruto was pestering him about Chidori training. He didn't get to catch Sasuke's reply to her thanks because he was focused on Naruto, but he was sure it would be a curt grunt, nod, and walking away into the setting sun. As if the boy was just that cool. Yeah right… only he was that cool!

Oh well, he'd just have to question Naruto as soon as the boy was back in the village with Tsunade and he was healed. Sigh… He had such a thoughtful student, but Naruto always was the nicest of them and the most, as well as least, tolerable. The boy really was just… nice! While he, Kakashi Hatake, was sick and couldn't move a part of his body without incredible metal pain shooting through it, what did Naruto do? Go and get the greatest medical ninja ever to heal him… and apparently Sasuke. Yeah… he'd have to talk to Sasuke about that later, but first he'd question Naruto on what really happened during the Invasion. He'd be sure that nothing was going to stop him, or he'd shove a Chidori some place they wouldn't like!

* * *

**With Jiraiya and Orochimaru:**

They clanged and clashed many a times as their titanic battle went on. They reappeared again after many of clashes, hanging upside down on the snake which was still stuck in the swamp Jiraiya had created. Jiraiya was feeling worst with each passing second, but he managed to escape death from the poison of Orochimaru's cursed sword, **Kusanagi**. The things Toad Oil straight from the Toad Mountain could do. Normally it would have evaporated in minutes of being in the normal world, but when it stayed in the human liver, helping to purify the body, it could easily redirected to a wound, if done by a master such as himself. That gave him the power to use Sage Mode on just that one spot and clear away most of the poison. Now all was left was the tremendous pain that came with small amounts of fatal poison. No death, but a hell of a lot of pain!

"Just look at you, Jiraiya. They used to call you the Town Madman, but now you're hopping along in and out the village, and with that brat in tow! You've really fallen off, haven't you? Trust me; I've always had a good eye for talent. And with that one, all I see… is insipid mediocrity!" Orochimaru said as they rested from their battle, having jumped to the top of the snake's back. Orochimaru watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto was kicked away by Kabuto. His eyes went back to Jiraiya, the most dangerous opponent he'd ever face.

No matter what he said, Jiraiya was the most powerful person he had ever seen. Not Itachi, not Pein, and not anyone else could compare to the few times he had seen Jiraiya serious during the _**Third Great Shinobi War**_. Those were sights he was both proud and somewhat fearful of. When someone had endangered him or Tsunade, Jiraiya killed them and killed them hard.

As he and Jiraiya swapped more dialogue it seemed to him that this battle wasn't about them, but the future instead. He would boast about Sasuke's natural talent, while Jiraiya would defend Naruto's amazing potential and drive to never give up. And as they talked more and more, it seemed to him that both boys were going to follow in their footsteps, as if they were fathers to them. Sasuke, much like himself, had natural talent, loved by the people, and was hailed as a genius. But, Naruto was so much like Jiraiya that it wasn't even laughable. It was almost as if he was Jiraiya's own direct descendant the way the two compared. Both were thought as losers, failures, and dead last of the Academy, yet both were or had proven people wrong on all those accounts. He had saw Naruto's fight in the Chunin Exam, so he knew Naruto was just like Jiraiya; an underdog to win all bets against him.

And as all this was going through his mind, he wondered about the two boys. From what he saw during the Exams, they were close, like he and Jiraiya had been. They were brothers, just like he and Jiraiya were still. Even though they both would deny it up and down, they both knew they could never hate their truest friend, even now. Jiraiya's spy network was the best, and had found him and his hideouts plenty of times, but Jiraiya had never told Konoha a thing about him. He and Jiraiya would bump into each other from time to time, and it was pleasant. A little talking, some outlandish battles, or sparring for them. He'd 'escape' and Jiraiya would go back on the road.

If they truly were out to simply kill one another, then they'd have done it in the last 13 years. Don't you think?

Hell, he even let Jiraiya catch on to his plans about the Chunin Exams, and he never attacked the Leaf village unless Jiraiya was there. It was… nice, their little game of ninja and such.

His fleeting goals for power and immortality, Jiraiya's travels to find _'The Child of Prophecy'_. Sometimes he wanted to go back to Konoha, but then he remembered why he left. To get away from the people who judged him for all his imperfections. He was a Sannin, a legendary ninja, yet he was only human. But those people didn't see it that way! They saw him as a monster for his experiments; they saw a criminal who wasn't socially acceptable! Jiraiya didn't see that. Jiraiya saw his _human _teammate who was making medical advances and trying to reach his dreams, his goals. Jiraiya saw him for who he was… a person, a human being who only wanted to escape his fears and have a dream to always work toward.

Orochimaru wasn't stupid. He had figured out long ago, about 15 years actually, that true immorality wasn't obtainable. Unless grained by a Kami or Demon, then it'd be true, like Madara Uchiha; the lucky bastard!

Anyways, he knew his dream wasn't reachable, he also knew that it wasn't about the dream, but the long and rough road to it. So, he became the monster they saw him as, but to Jiraiya, he was only a brother who needed someone in the whole world to tell him he was human, and loved… in a not romantic way of course!

Wait… time to get off the road of memories and emotions, and back to his original thoughts.

Anyways, it was disturbing to think that those two boys could be ripped apart like him and Jiraiya. He could tell Naruto would grow as powerful as Jiraiya, but what of Sasuke? Sasuke would need someone to show him the ropes of being the snake to the toad Naruto would become. Sasuke would need to compliment Naruto's stupidity with his own cool, calm genius; the same as Jiraiya and he. He wondered who could do it besides him. He would hate himself if he put Sasuke, Naruto, and the people around the two through the same crap he and Jiraiya went through.

He wanted Anko to do it. Oh how he loved messing with his former student. She was just too excitable and far too easy to scare. She thought he was some evil demon who came back every few years just to make her life miserable. Oh, if only she knew the truth… Anyway, he knew she could teach him the things he'd really need, except for the being freighting, creepy, and weird as hell parts. No… he'd have to do it himself. But, in what way could he do it without the people hating Sasuke like they did, and still do, him? Bah, he'd think on that later.

* * *

"Orochimaru, you seem rather… distracted." Jiraiya said as he stood straight up from his stance. He could tell no one was watching and he knew of his friend's thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking about… things and… stuff." Orochimaru said casually with a sigh as he sat on his snake's back. Jiraiya walked over to him.

"So you really think it's gonna have to come to _that_, huh?" Jiraiya asked as he stood in front of Orochimaru, while the Snake Sannin.

"It will be the only way. Anko never got to part two of my training, and I never taught another student after, so it's the only way. Unless…" Orochimaru said and explained his stroke of genius to Jiraiya as the Toad Sage grinned.

"Sounds perfect to me, you snake-fag of a genius, let's do it! Although I may have to be out of the village when you enact it. Can't have people knowing I knew." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru stood up.

"No, we can't. … Although I'm curious; will you be telling young Naruto of this plan, you toad-obsessed idiot?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed the boy. Apparently Naruto was holding off Kabuto's attempts to get to Tsunade.

"I probably will, but if I do, then your plans may change." Jiraiya said with a serious face. For the first time in many years Orochimaru's face held confusion and interest.

"You see, Naruto has been quite active since you attacked the village. He's become the **Godaime Hokage**." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru gaped like a fish.

"What the hell? How could they make that brat the Hokage? He isn't powerful, nor intelligent-" Orochimaru said, about to go into a rant when Jiraiya held up his hand stopping him. There was something about that grin on his face that made Orochimaru uneasy.

"Actually what you see now is the Naruto that you knew, but the one he's becoming is on a whole other level. You were always the best sensor ninja of our team; surely you should be able to sense out Naruto's true level power." Jiraiya said as he gestured toward Naruto, who was doing a Rasengan with his Shadow Clone.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and focused on Naruto's being. He felt there were two layers of power; almost as if Naruto was holding back his _**true**_ power. He could sense three forms of power. The form Naruto was using now, which was less than 1% than all the power. The second form, which was the most focused, and controlled of them all. That form was more than 45% of all the power. And the third form, which was Kyuubi. It was the most out of control and unrefined form, which was 54% of all the power. But, Orochimaru could sense that Kyuubi's chakra was being steadily drained into the two other forms. Orochimaru predicted that within the year that Kyuubi's chakra would be Naruto's completely if he continued to get into situations which called for more of Kyuubi's power, like healing Naruto or just plain using the beast's chakra.

"Jiraiya, indeed little Naruto has gotten powerful, almost as powerful as we, but how?" Orochimaru asked as he was sure Jiraiya knew the answer by way the Toad Sage was grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, yes, well the boy is doing a training which would kill anyone else, even we of the Sannin." Jiraiya said nonchalantly with a shrug as if he were talking about the weather while Orochimaru gaped, but quickly schooled his face with a gleam in his eye.

"And this training was…?"

"Shadow Clones." Jiraiya answered as Orochimaru's jaw dropped. Truth be told he himself had trained using Shadow Clones, but each time he did he was hospitalized for a week from the mental strain alone. Damn those 20 clones for dispelling at once…

"Interesting…" Orochimaru said as his eyes widened upon seeing Naruto slam a _**Rasengan **_into Kabuto's stomach for a second time today. He knew from personal experience that Kabuto would be feeling that in the morning, even with his healing jutsu.

* * *

"So want to finish this little _spar_ of ours?" Jiraiya said as Orochimaru kept his eyes fixated on Naruto, and then flickered them to Tsunade, who was healing the boy from whatever Kabuto had done to him.

"No… I think I'll just battle Tsunade instead." Orochimaru said nonchalantly with a smirk as he shot down off his snake's back. Jiraiya's eye twitched for second after hearing Orochimaru's statement.

"Oh no you don't! She's my Tsu-hime! Don't hurt her, you Snake Queen!" Jiraiya said as he jumped down off the snake himself, after Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned back and shot his tongue at Jiraiya, wrapping it around the older man's leg.

"What the devil!" Jiraiya yelled as he was then slammed into the ground with no mercy. Damn that boy obsessed snake lover.

"Better luck next time, Jiraiya-baka!" Orochimaru yelled back with a chuckle as he flew toward an injured Naruto and Tsunade, who was healing said injured boy.

"You cheating bastard!" Jiraiya groaned out loudly, which made Orochimaru chuckle more.

"I'm evil remember! It's what we do!" Orochimaru yelled back with mirth as he made his sword, Kusanagi, come forth from his mouth.

* * *

Tsunade got in front of Naruto, believing Orochimaru was going for the boy. Orochimaru wanted to laugh out loud, but years of being the cool, calm and collected one forced him not to. Having glanced down at Naruto's body he saw that Tsunade had placed her necklace on the boy. It was only because he was still looking at the necklace did he see Naruto's eyes peek open and then close once again. Orochimaru almost choked on his sword because of laughter. So, the boy had either faked his injuries, which was unlikely, or he knew he'd be healed much quicker than the injuries could even become a problem. Maybe this boy was better suited to be Hokage than he, **Orochimaru**, had first given credit for.

Orochimaru quickly thought up some lies Tsunade would believe, but mostly they were half-truths. As soon as he figured out exactly what he was going to say he pulled his sword from Tsunade's chest and recalled both his sword and tongue, which had still been wrapped around Jiraiya's leg.

"Tsunade, you are the one person I wouldn't want to kill. Listen to me; if that brat is allowed to live, it'll mean more trouble than you and your friends than you can possible imagine. Stay out of my way." Orochimaru said as believable as he could, which was in cold indifference.

"No you listen to me; if I do nothing else, I will protect this boy!" Tsunade said through ragged breaths and the quivering of her own body. Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Tsunade could have been a world class actress if her family wasn't that of the Hokage, and we all know how appearances are to a ninja family.

"And how do you plan to do that? Look at you; your body's shivering like a leaf in the wind. Besides; why would you, one of the Sannin, risk your life for a lowly… Genin?" Orochimaru said, but deliberately paused at the boy's rank. Tsunade didn't seem to notice the pause, but he saw Naruto's body tense at it. So, Jiraiya wasn't joking. That obnoxious brat really was the Godaime Hokage. Hmm… interesting indeed…

"By saving him, I'm saving my _home_… _**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**_, _**Konoha**_!" Tsunade said as Orochimaru frowned at hearing that. He still hated the village for its sudden persecution of him after everything he had done for it. So what if he experimented on criminals and missing-ninja? After he helped them win, not one, but **two** wars, don't you think they could have been a little more grateful?

"So, you really thinking you're protecting the village?" Orochimaru said as coldly as he could.

Truth be told, not many people recognized that he referred to Konoha as the village, instead of his former village or Konoha. He still had love for some things in the village and he still protected it in some ways. Hell, he even tried to kill Itachi under the guise that he wanted the boy's eyes. Yeah Itachi saw through that and cut off his hand for it. The bastard! Then Itachi told him that if he wanted to do a justice to Konoha, as their village, that he might want to keep it on its toes, so to speak. Hence, why he terrorized the village ever now and then; it was just a little drill to keep it safe from real enemies.

Seeing Tsunade move, having been shaken from his thoughts by the sight, he watched her look back at Naruto with much softer eyes than he could remember her having. He had to attribute that to war and the ninja lifestyle. She smiled down at the 'sleeping' boy as she began to speak, still shaking from her fears and memories.

"You see this boy, this lowly little Genin, has been chosen to be Hokage someday. I can feel it. Can't you, Orochimaru? He will be Hokage! He has the same Will of Fire that they all had; my grandfather, granduncle, Sarutobi-sensei, Nawaki, and Dan. They risked their lives for the village. And now I understand that they didn't do it just to be Hokage, but to protect people like him! Those who would have the bravery and courage to stand up against the evils of the shinobi world! This is why I'll stand up for him and protect him to the death!" Tsunade said as she began to stand shakily. Shizune and Jiraiya woke up just in time to hear Orochimaru's reply.

"You're half dead already!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he kicked her over Naruto and back on to the ground. He made his sword come from his mouth as he lunged at her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed while but before he stabbed into her, she vanished.

"_Damn, not enough time!"_ Jiraiya thought as he prepared to do a jutsu.

But, just as he reached her, with all intend to stab her, she vanished.

"What the devil!" Orochimaru asked loudly as everyone was shocked as well.

"I believe that you've done quite enough, Orochimaru. From here on out, your opponent shall be I, Naruto Uzumaki." A calm and somewhat cold voice said in monotone from behind Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin turned back with wide eyes as he gazed at the new Naruto. Naruto was holding Tsunade as he turned cold cerulean blue eyes toward Orochimaru.

"_This one really _is_ on a whole other level!"_ Orochimaru thought as he took in Naruto's noble, yet samurai-like form. Although, what unsettled Orochimaru the most was not his form, but the lack of killing intent, anger, and hate in Naruto's words. Normally, in battle, a person would be leaking out K.I. and emotions by the gallons, yet Naruto was not. Almost as if the boy didn't need to intimidate, or scare him, but knew that he would simply fight Orochimaru… and win. Except there was no air of arrogance either, but merely the knowledge of being fully aware of the limits of his abilities and those of his opponent.

"Ku, ku, ku… Alright then, little Naruto, let us begin-" Orochimaru was saying but was cut off when Tsunade had kicked him in the face; hurling his body to be on side of Kabuto.

"How?" Orochimaru said as he got up. Then he realized Tsunade's diamond marking at the center of her forehead was gone, yet replaced some form of seal that spread across her face. Orochimaru flickered his eyes to the others and found that the only one who had any other emotion evident on their face other than surprise was Shizune.

"No, Tsunade-sama, wait! Let me treat your wounds, please don't break the seal!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade placed her hands in a hand sign. They could all feel Tsunade's enormous chakra bearing down on them as she focused it.

"_**Yin Seal: Release! Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration!"**_

Orochimaru, and the others, watched in amazement as all of Tsunade's cuts and the stab wound healed as if never there at all. He almost drooled at the jutsu, but stopped himself as this was a serious moment.

"Ku, ku, ku… It seems I'm not the only person whose been spending their time creating new jutsu. This one's very impressive, so… mind telling me how it's done?" Orochimaru said as Tsunade smirked at him.

"My chakra. For years I've stored it away in a space behind my forehead. When I release the seal on that chakra it disperses and stimulates the proteins of my body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells for as long as I have enough chakra. This allows me to recreate all organs and tissues. It's like having the ability to reincarnate myself. You see; you can slash away at me all you want, but I can't be killed." Tsunade said as Orochimaru kept a poker face, but on the inside he was cursing her and her jutsu, because he didn't have it.

* * *

"_Kyuubi-sensei, in that medical book I read last night, didn't it say that a person can only regenerate a fixed number of cells in their lifetime?"_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi as Kyuubi-sensei nodded.

"**Yes, and by speeding up this process the woman is shortening her own life by at least the span of a week, since it seems she is able to direct the cells mentally to repair whatever needs to be instead of having every cell doing it at once. It may be a technique you'll need, so I'll do the seal while storing massive amounts of my already purified chakra into it. Though, you may also use this chakra for anything else."** Kyuubi-sensei said as Naruto thought it over for a bit.

"_Hey, instead of it being on my forehead and a diamond, can it be like a tattoo on my chest or somewhere?"_ Naruto asked mentally as Kyuubi-sensei nodded with a grin.

"**You want it to be a black and in the shape of your blossom plant at home?"** Kyuubi-sensei asked teasingly as Naruto nodded.

"_What? It'd be totally badass!"_ Naruto said as Kyuubi-sensei chuckled and went to work.

"**Just so you know, I'm sealing off 80% of all your power and mine. That means you'll be limited to only 20% of your full power unless you release this seal."** Kyuubi-sensei said as Naruto understood. He looked down at his chest as he saw a black flower print bubble up from his very skin. It was then he noticed that he was wearing Tsunade's necklace. He would have watched it more but then he heard Shizune.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as Naruto turned to see Tsunade draw a line of blood down her wrist. That could only mean one think!

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed as Orochimaru gave Kabuto his hand while Naruto had blurred to Jiraiya's side.

"Naruto, do it quickly! Then close up that swamp I made!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto took the blood from his cut hand and rubbed it on the palm of Jiraiya's hand. He then ran through hand signs and pressed both hands to the ground as the swamp behind them closed into barren earth.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_ The three legendary Sannin exclaimed in unison as they all slammed their left hands to the ground in unity.

Just then all view from the outside was obscured as three large clouds of smoke erupted into the air. The win blew and in the place of the smoke clouds were three gigantic animals; the toad, the snake, and the slug. Better known as; **Gamabunta** the Toad Boss, **Manda** the Snake Lord, and **Katsuyu** the Slug Queen. The three most powerful summons in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: Ahh, how I love doing cliff-hangers. They make the world and better place, because they give us something to look forward to.**_

_**You guys know what to do.**_

_**Until Next Time See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_


	9. Closure of the Sannin Showdown

**A/N: I know some of you are like, "What the hell is that moron thinking?" but please allow me to clarify any misconceptions you may have about some of the plot, characters, and their motives.**

**I think I'll just mix them together and let you draw the picture from there:**

**Orochimaru- Orochimaru hates Konoha because of how after all the good and all the praise they gave him as a Sannin, in which he helped to win two wars, just about everyone in the village turned their backs on him for his experiments. The only ones not to hate him were; Tsunade and Jiraiya, but Tsunade had left the village at the time. Jiraiya stayed his friend because, unlike everyone else, he knew Orochimaru was using these experiments to help deal with his pending fear of death. When the persecution of him and his character became so bad to make him leave the village Orochimaru, in anger, swore he'd burn the village to the ground and build on its ashes. He swore he'd make a better village where a person is judged by the good they do, and not the few evils they commit. Jiraiya tried to stop him, but Orochimaru's mind was made up, so Jiraiya swore he'd protect the village because innocent and precious people, like his student at the time Minato, were still there. Orochimaru and Jiraiya then began their 'game' of chasing after their dreams and one another.**

**Orochimaru, at some point during this time, overcame his fear of death, but had grown to like playing the big bad villain of Konoha. Jiraiya told him that he could be somewhat of a double-agent protecting Konoha from the outside and making it look like he was being evil at the same time. Orochimaru liked the idea of messing with the people of Konoha so he joined the Akatsuki, since he knew they were hunting Jinchuriki. Around this time Itachi Uchiha had become a member and Orochimaru attacked him; thinking he'd be upping his villain reputation by killing the Uchiha clan murder and eliminating a **_**real**_** threat to the village. Itachi, thinking Orochimaru wanted his eyes like the rumors said, went into Orochimaru's mind using his Sharingan and saw what Orochimaru was really doing, but not before he cut off the man's hand.**

**Itachi and he then had a talk and both were annoyed with the fact that neither was any true threat to the village. Itachi proposed that they, at separate times, return to the village just to keep them on alert in case of real threats, since both were powerful enough to escape the village. Orochimaru liked the idea, so he returned to terrorize the village, and Anko, every three to five years. He even told Jiraiya that he'd do it under the pretense that he wanted Sasuke and that he was planning the destruction of the village. Jiraiya liked it, and Orochimaru let him catch wind of the Invasion he was planning.**

**During his battle with Jiraiya last Chapter the two spoke of Naruto and Sasuke and Orochimaru began to think of the future more than his fun with being evil. He resigned to have Sasuke trained as the new Snake Sannin since Jiraiya had already began Naruto's training in the Toad ways. Orochimaru has come to realize that when he left Konoha he was bitter, hated, and hunted, and that he didn't want anyone else to experience that if he could help it, so he formulated a plan… which you'll find out about later.**

* * *

**Kakashi- Kakashi was on a mission while Naruto was made the Fifth Hokage. Once he got back, the next day, he was overjoyed that one of his students was made Hokage, and the youngest ever Hokage at that; though he didn't get to enjoy this for long as he found out that Itachi Uchiha was in the village. Kakashi tailed Itachi until it came to a battle, which left him with so much mental pain that it hut to move about physically. Once he was resting in his bed he actually put serious thought into Naruto having been made Hokage. He knew Naruto could do it, but was concerned with the boy's lack of experience in dealing with politics and other mentally stressing situations.**

**It was long before his friends came to visit him with news that Naruto and Jiraiya had set out to find Tsunade to heal him. He was very glad to hear that, but was still pressed on his thoughts of Naruto being Hokage. He made the mistake of messing up his words and his friends took it as a lack of faith in the Fire Daimyo and Shinobi Council's decision of having Naruto as Hokage. Later on he reflected over what was said when his friends stopped visiting him. He wanted to slap himself, but the pain of lifting his arm was good enough. He reviewed what was said and then thought out what he actually meant by his words, or what he missed in his sayings. He decided that as soon as he was healed that he'd track down Naruto and set things straight while also finding out what really happened during the Invasion with Gaara.**

* * *

**Sasuke- Sasuke truly cares for his teammates as if they were his family, but keeps himself from showing it so he won't get attached. He's under the thought that if he has loved ones Itachi will only come back and kill them. He is afraid Itachi will come back and destroy any happiness he has because he's under the impression that Itachi is insane and will do anything to make his life miserable as hell.**

**He recently learned, since he gained the second tome of the Sharingan and read the Uchiha Secret Tablet, that in order to obtain a **_**Mangekyo Sharingan**_**, like Itachi has, he must kill his the closet person to him; Naruto. Ever since he read that, which was directly after the Invasion, he has shut himself off from everyone and from caring for others, including his team. He doesn't realize this behavior is driving him closer to what he doesn't want to happen.**

**Naruto is his best friend and he thinks of them as brothers. He thinks of Sakura as a friend and little sister. He is also frustrated at the fact that Naruto has found power in caring for people; by loving and protecting them, while he fears to do so because of his fear of what Itachi may do. He is also angry that after the Invasion Naruto was not around and that he seemed to be hiding something from him; his Hokage position. Sasuke wants to know what Naruto is hiding and if Naruto can help him with Itachi.**

**After his pathetically one-side battle with Itachi he was placed in a coma. While in this coma he began to reflect over his life, his fears and those close to him. He resolves that when he wakes up he'll get Naruto to tell him his secret so he can tell Naruto about the Uchiha tablet. He believes that it's time to stop running from his fears and face them head on, with Naruto and Sakura at his sides.**

* * *

**Boy… that was a lot… Oh well, now do you guys guy it? Orochimaru isn't all evil, but he loves being bad and it's all one big prank to him. Kakashi is too lazy to think before he speaks and resigns to do it later. Sasuke is an emo-kid who is finally getting the thought "Strength in friends" and Sakura is just well… Sakura! I don't even need to explain her! So I'll just say, "Enough of this crap" and move on with the show.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_ _The three legendary Sannin exclaimed in unison as they all slammed their left hands to the ground in unity._

_Just then all view from the outside was obscured as three large clouds of smoke erupted into the air. The win blew and in the place of the smoke clouds were three gigantic animals; the toad, the snake, and the slug; better known as __**Gamabunta**__ the Toad Boss, __**Manda**__ the Snake Lord, and __**Katsuyu**__ the Slug Queen. The three most powerful summons in the world._

* * *

**Now:**

**Chapter 9: Closure of the Sannin Showdown**

* * *

Shizune with Tsunade starred down Orochimaru atop Katsuyu. Kabuto, along with Orochimaru, looked worried as they gazed at the other two summons upon the head of Manda. Naruto, along with Jiraiya, looked a bit saddened that things had to come to such a large scale battle. Although, as Naruto looked at each of the three Sannin, it seemed to him that they were each having a trip down memory lane, so to speak.

"**Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade. The dear old faces reunited once again."** The Toad Boss said as he smoked his pipe and looked around seeing the slug to his left and the snake to his right. **"Did you bring a hanky Jiraiya? I think I'm gonna cry." **

"You old fool. I didn't summon you here, after all this time, just to listen to your stupid jokes. Today I'm ending Orochimaru here." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru sneered at him.

"**Well Orochimaru, why have you called me here? You know I don't like being summoned."** Manda said coldly as Orochimaru continued to stare at Jiraiya.** "Maybe I should just eat you and be done with this?"**

"No, please don't say such things, Manda-sama. We merely required your help in dealing with some difficult opponents. You'll be well rewarded for your troubles don't worry-" Kabuto tried to be as polite as possible in the face of the largest snake summon and lord of all snakes.

"**You dare speak to me whelp? Who do you think you're talking to? So, Orochimaru, when this is over I demand one hundred human sacrifices!"** Manda said, sounding furious as Kabuto wisely backed off.

"You will get your sacrifices, Manda." Orochimaru hissed out, not really caring either way so long as he got what he wanted, and right now he wanted both of his old teammates, and their apprentices, knocked into the dirt so he could escape.

"Katsuyu, prepare for battle." Tsunade said as the Slug Queen ready herself for the fight that was to come.

"**As you wish, Tsunade-sama."** Katsuyu replied as she began creating acid slime in her stomach.

"**I'm gonna pop you like a balloon, you stinkin' dirty toad!"** Manda said as Gamabunta put a ready hand on his weapon as he prepared for the fight.

"**Then please, come on and try it. The wife was bugging me about a snake skin purse anyway." **Gamabunta said in a pleasant and casual tone as Naruto looked shocked.

"You're _married_!" Naruto exclaimed as every human being face faulted from their battle ready positions; even the three enormous beasts sweat-dropped at his little moment. Jiraiya got up and smacked him upside the head while Tsunade and Orochimaru were asking about the boy's mental health.

"Are you sure he's it or is it his evil twin brother? Because there is _no_ way _that_ obnoxious brat could _ever_ hold a title _I_ was once recommended for!" Orochimaru exclaimed as Tsunade was agreeing all the way.

"Really Jiraiya, what are you teaching brats now-a-days; How to be half-assed and crazy like you?" Tsunade yelled to Jiraiya as both he and Naruto chuckled nervously from on top Gamabunta.

"No more jokes. Let's get to it!" Jiraiya said as he and everyone else quickly switched gears back to serious as the fight began.

* * *

The wind blew as they gave each other another stare down. Tsunade and Katsuyu decided to make the first move.

"Katsuyu!"

"**Right, **_**Acid Slime**_**!"** Katsuyu said as she spitted out a geyser of green acid, forcing the snake lord to dodge behind a rock.

In retaliation, Manda slithered over to the Slug Queen with impressive speeds and wrapped himself around her, squeezing her as if trying to pop a balloon. Gamabunta tried to take the opening with a sword stab, but his weapon was grabbed away by the serpent's mouth, who then turned it back to his captive, chuckling evilly.

"Katsuyu!" Tsunade said as Katsuyu already knew what her lady wanted of her. Tsunade and Shizune nodded to each other as they jumped away from Katsuyu.

"**Yes, Milady. **_**Katsuyu Great Fission!**_**"**

Katsuyu split into countless small slugs and simply dissolved out of the snake's grasp. Once Manda saw that his prey had gotten away, He turned his sights, and tail, on Gamabunta; making the giant toad flip back to dodge said tail. After he was a good distance away Manda threw the blade at him, forcing him to dodge to the side as the blade then fell before Katsuyu. Tsunade and Shizune used it as a level to hop back onto the Slug Queen's head. Tsunade smirked as she saw the sword, while Shizune back away a bit.

"Here they come!" Jiraiya said as Gamabunta grunted.

"I can see 'em." The toad boss snapped back as Manda charged forward.

"Katsuyu-sama, stay back! Gamabunta-sama, time for some oil! Jiraiya-sensei, a little fire would be appreciated!" Naruto yelled as all three nodded in unison, and raced through hand signs. Gamabunta gathered toad oil from his stomach and into his mouth as he prepared for his part.

"_**Toad Oil Bomb!"**_ Gamabunta exclaimed mentally as he shot out a stream of toad oil. Acting quickly Jiraiya took a deep breath and cast his jutsu a spilt second after Gamabunta.

"_**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!"**_ Jiraiya cast as Naruto gathered wind chakra in his hands and fired it upon seeing that his sensei had enacted his jutsu.

"_**Wind Style: Gale Palm!"**_ Naruto exclaimed as he shot his hand forward into the toad oil and the flames of his sensei's jutsu.

As all three techniques combined they completely overtook Manda and the land behind the Snake Lord. The very earth was melted into a lava earthen-trench from the powerful flames of the jutsu. Not a single speck of Manda was left put the ashes that scattered to the winds. Yet, Jiraiya and Naruto continued to be serious faced as they gazed down at the ground.

"Damn snake shed his skin and when underground." Jiraiya said lowly as Gamabunta nodded while the ground beneath them started to break apart.

"Yeah, I can feel it." The Toad Boss said as he reacted quickly and grabbed the tail of the snake. Wait… the _tail_! Naruto turned quickly as he flashed through more hand signs.

"_**Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**_ Naruto exclaimed as he spat out mud, which quickly became a large mountainous wall of earth.

It was not a second to soon as Manda came up from the ground only to smash his face into the wall. That was when Jiraiya looked up, having saw something gleaming in the sun above him; only to see Tsunade coming down on the Snake Lord… with Gamabunta's _sword_! The sword went through Manda's mouth and impaled the ground as well with the force she had used.

"Take that you over-sized garden snake! Do you know for how many years I wanted to do that, but couldn't because you were a comrade! Well now we aren't, you fake-ass King Cobra!" Tsunade yelled and ranted on about how she hated Manda while Orochimaru and everyone else sweat-dropped at her words.

* * *

Orochimaru had enough and finally shot his tongue out at her as he wrapped it around her neck. Shizune rushed forward to stop him, but Katsuyu stopped her, saying she'd get killed if she interfered. They all looked on as Tsunade fell to one knee while Orochimaru choked her. It was then something white and orange blurred forward and slammed a fist into Orochimaru's face, causing him to loosen his hold on Tsunade just enough for her to escape.

Orochimaru turned to who hit him only to see Naruto as his haori blew in the wind showing the orange inside of the long overcoat.

"Ku, ku, ku… Always have to have _some_ orange, eh, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked teasingly as he found himself bent over with Naruto's fist in his gut not a second later.

"Less talking and more of me _kicking your ass_." Naruto said as he forced Orochimaru into the air, pounding away at the Snake Sannin while adding more and more chakra with each punch until he found his max under the limiter.

"_Kyuubi, remove the limiter! I'm going all out on him! He won't escape, no; he won't live for what he did to the Old Man and Sasuke!"_ Naruto shouted mentally as he continued punching Orochimaru through the air.

"**Geez, not **_**one**_** day with it on and you **_**already**_** want in off…."** Kyuubi grumped, but complied with Naruto's request.

Naruto quickly felt all his strength returning to its previous 45% without Kyuubi's chakra and started kicking things up a notch. While they were still in the air Naruto punched Orochimaru higher than himself, but then grabbed the man's purple rope tie to pull the man back to him and kicked the older man back down to land where he crashed landed forming a crater. It appeared as if nothing had happened to the Snake Sannin as he got back up and tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you _yet_!" Naruto yelled while running after him and then flipping over him, delivering a roundhouse kick to the man's face. The White Snake faulted but quickly regained himself as he back-flipped and began running away again.

"_I've to get away from this brat! He punches almost as bad as Tsunade, but still she'd cause almost instant death."_ Orochimaru thought as he knew he didn't have the chakra to do anything but run away. Damn the chakra it cost him to summon that useless Manda! Naruto flipped into his path again, but this time began laying into him with brutal punches and kicks.

"_Can't rest! Can't let up for a second!"_ Naruto thought as he continued his onslaught. Orochimaru couldn't escape as Naruto continued his onslaught on the weakened man. Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept thrashing the man, but felt like something was wrong.

Orochimaru shot out his tongue, and it quickly wrapped around Naruto while pulling him in as Orochimaru's sword came from his throat. Naruto used what little movement he could and unsheathed _**Senbonzakura **_half-way to block Orochimaru's. He used _**Kusanagi**_ as a stand to whip-kick Orochimaru away from him. As Orochimaru went flying away with his long tongue hanging from his mouth, Naruto grabbed it and pulled him back to his, where his fist was already cocked back.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Naruto yelled as his fist connected with Orochimaru's jaw.

"_I don't get it! I keep pounding him and pounding him, but why don't I feel like getting anywhere?"_ Naruto thought as he started his brutal attack again. Not even Jiraiya could survive some of these punches and kicks while still being able to move like Orochimaru could. What the hell is wrong with this guy? All the while Jiraiya and Tsunade watched the one-sided battle with narrowed eyes. Jiraiya appeared near Tsunade and Shizune as the two Sannin watched Naruto knock Orochimaru away once again, only to be fast upon the Snake Sannin.

"You don't think he did _that_, do you?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade remained silent for some time.

"I do." was Tsunade's only curt and cold reply as she watched Orochimaru jump over Naruto's kick and jump back from a punch. The man was beginning to dodge more, but Naruto ended that quickly.

"Hold still!" Naruto said with a quick jab, which knocked Orochimaru away; into a daze and off balance.

This was his chance! He focused all his chakra to his left fist as he held it at the ready. He slowly made his way to Orochimaru and added Kyuubi's chakra to his own, turning the blue glowing fist into a vermillion color.

"This will _end_ it! Say hello to _HELL_!" Naruto said as he punched Orochimaru with all his might dead in the center of his chin. He may not have been as good with chakra strength as Tsunade, but the last time he hit someone like that, with the person being Neji, they were down for the count. Now that he was at least twice as strong as then, he was sure that he snapped Orochimaru's neck, effectively killing the man. That punch _had_ to do it!

They were _all_ surprised when Tsunade came from nowhere with her full strength, and socked Orochimaru into Gamabunta's sword, which was still stabbed through the mouth of Manda. Now Naruto was sure Orochimaru was dead. If not then he'd have a _lot_ of respect for the Snake Sannin to have survived _two_ chakra-packed punches! That would be like him surviving that Kakashi-sensei's Chidori three times, and one of them being to the heart.

* * *

"_Two_ punches of Herculean strength, and he took the full brunt of _both_!" Kabuto said in an awed whisper as he made his way toward Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto said as he pulled his 'master' up into his arms.

"It's finally over…" Jiraiya said with grief laced in his voice. Gamabunta nodded in agreement.

"That little fool, he made me clumsy and careless! I'd eat you both right now, but I won't be eating solid food for weeks. But if we meet again, well he better pray we _don't_!" Manda said as he dispelled himself back to his home world.

Naruto's vision was going; he could tell he'd be out like a light in a few seconds. "_Dammit, I've never used _that_ much chakra before in one fight! I just hope they can handle the… rest_." Naruto thought as he fell backward and sprawled out on the ground unconscious. Tsunade, just a few meters away, dropped to her knees. She had, however, been used to using such large amounts of chakra, whereas Naruto had only one day of previous experience, and that was the Invasion of Konoha. Shizune quickly made her way to Naruto's side, but saw that he was only down from Chakra Exhaustion.

It was then the smoke from Manda's escape was blown away by the wind and eyes widened upon what they saw. Orochimaru was still standing, although ragged and looking on the verge of death, alongside Kabuto. Tsunade didn't have the strength left to punch him in his mouth for smirking the way he was, but she _really_ wished she did.

"Tsunade, even if… you would not heal my arms, I have other ways… of getting what I desire…" Orochimaru rasped out as his eyes gleamed with something Tsunade couldn't place. Her own eyes snapped wide, but then narrowed as she noticed that his skin is peeling, revealing the face of the body that he is using. It was a young girl. Tsunade was absolutely repulsed, yet Jiraiya only remarked, inwardly, that Orochimaru using other people's bodies for himself was despicable, though he knew he shown have been the one to dish out judgment on the man, since every ninja, hell even himself and Minato had to do things they weren't proud of. So he settled for thinking that was why Orochimaru had been acting differently from his old self.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing my good friends again soon, and next time I shall crush Konoha in my wake. Good-bye for now… and good day, Hokage-sama… ku ku ku…" Orochimaru said as he sank into the ground and disappeared.

"See you around, Konoha-nin."Kabuto said as he made hand-signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade dropped to the ground, exhausted. Damn those two smug bastards!

"Wait!" Jiraiya said, but then cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and right foot. "_Damn, with a broken foot and cracked ribs I'm no good to anyone_." He thought with a sigh. At least Orochimaru lived to escape another day… He looked over to Naruto's sleeping form as he remembered Orochimaru looking at Naruto pointedly while saying Hokage-sama. Jiraiya was sure Orochimaru was trying to subtly clue Tsunade in on it, but Jiraiya was sure that Tsunade wouldn't have known the fact if it slapped her ass. Heh, heh… her ass…

Jiraiya and Tsunade moved to where Naruto was by Shizune, and stood over the boy; just to be sure he really was okay. Jiraiya looked at the necklace Naruto was now wearing in amusement as he turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, you always were a bad gambler." Jiraiya said in mirth as Tsunade's hand began to wrinkle. "_That Genjutsu of hers must be wearing off_…" Jiraiya thought.

"No, he was just a great one… and don't worry. I just need some rest, and I'll be back to normal." Tsunade replied sorrowfully as she was sure Jiraiya could see her medical ninjutsu wearing off.

How she must have looked to him; a person who was able to still look so… _okay_ in their age? As the three adults stood there gazing; Shizune to Tsunade, Tsunade to Naruto, and Jiraiya to… the sky, Naruto slept peacefully, able to hear everything that was going on around him.

* * *

**With Sakura:**

She had just gotten her mom to let her out so that she could go to the hospital. She had bought some flowers for her sensei and friend who were there. Suddenly she stopped on her way with that thought.

She just realized that she could call Sasuke her friend… She came to even further realization that she had a friend in Naruto too. That thought made her cringe a bit in guilt. Naruto was her friend and she had purposely bad-mouthed him and his talents in order to cheer up Sasuke. True she did feel remorse while doing it, but it still didn't make it right. She knew how hard Naruto worked, how far he had come, and with her tearing that down just to boast Sasuke's ego. She sighed as she continued down the street. Yeah right, like that thing needed anymore boasting…

She'd have to make it up to Naruto as soon as he returned and Sasuke was feeling better.

She then caught a shadow moving over her as she walked down an alley as a short cut. It wasn't as if she was startled by just that. She did live in a ninja village after all. But that wasn't what caught her. No, it was the fact that each building she pasted the shadows would jump to that building. Was she… was she being watched by the village? Or was it an enemy spy in the village?

She walked through another alley, but she flashed through hand-signs as she timed their jump. She made a standard clone walk in front of her as she substituted with a cat that she knew was in the alley, since it had been there before. As she went through her plan she watched from behind a large box, where the cat had been, as three shadows followed her illusion. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at them, since the jump was a bit longer to those buildings near the hospital. They were Konoha ANBU!

She was being tracked… by her own village?

She jumped to the roof as soundlessly as she could and followed the ANBU. She had heard them talking to each other; in a form of code or something, but she couldn't catch any of it well since they were a pretty good distance away.

"Does she really think she's on _our_ level?" The one to the right, who wore an Ox mask, said in code to the one on the far left, who wore a Boar mask.

"Of course not, but she knows that if we caught her that we'd have to answer to the question of why we're following her around." Boar said back in their code. The lead ANBU, the one who wore a Cat mask nodded.

"Yes, but remember our mission. Dragon-senpai, said to watch her while teams one and two watch over the other two. We are not to fail Hokage-sama or Dragon-senpai." Cat said, in their code, as the other two nodded. They then stopped once they were on the roof opposite with the Hospital and crouched low. They could tell she was still behind them, but that didn't warrant any avert from their mission.

She wasn't sure what to do, so she replaced herself with her clone and walked into the hospital. Just because they were following her didn't mean she was in trouble… right?

She quickened her pace when she was sure she was out of their sight. She wished Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei was feeling alright so she could talk to them about it. It was too bad they were under the weather. She knew that Kakashi-sensei had fallen ill after a battle, but she wasn't sure what really had happened to Sasuke. Asuma-sensei; who had taken to keeping her, for the time Kakashi-sensei was sick, had said Sasuke's condition had something to do with his brother. She didn't know the guy, but she knew he was bad news.

Oh well… at least maybe Naruto would be back soon… at least she hoped…

* * *

**Outside with the ANBU:**

"I win again." Cat said as he laid his cards out on the roof. Boar and Ox sighed in annoyance as they both fished out a scroll each and handed it to him, for him to place it in the already impressive pile.

"Man, am I gonna love learning your jutsu…" Cat said smugly as he corseted the pile of jutsu scrolls.

"Yeah, yeah… Hey, I have a question; who's Hokage-sama now? I mean, I know Dragon-taicho said it was classified, but you must know Tora-senpai." Boar said as Cat laid a hand on his mask, tracing it with a finger.

"I do know… but I'm not really allowed to say. Although, since we're bored, and he didn't say you couldn't figure it out; let's play something like charades. I'll give out clues and you'll have to guess who it is." Cat said as he got up from and struck a pose.

"Tora-senpai… you're… strange…" Ox said as Cat sweat-dropped. He got into position as the two folded their legs and waited.

"Okay, first clue; I'm able to out run us everyday no matter the fact that I'm _below_ our rank and have _never_ been a part of us." Cat said as he made gestures of running and jumping.

"Are you… Might Guy…?" Ox asked as Cat shook his head.

"Nope…" was all Cat said as they could feel his knowing smirk under his mask.

"Okay, next clue; I wear something that just _screams_ target, and I do it to be noticed." Cat said as he gestured toward his own Anbu gear.

"Are you… A Hyuga clan member?" Boar asked, snickering as Cat shook his head at her.

"No, not at all, in fact the next clue is that I'm the complete opposite of the Hyuga."

"Are you… Might Guy?" Ox asked as Boar slapped him upside his head; his mask falling just enough to see his brown eyes and some form of scars on his right cheek.

"You _idiot_! You _already_ asked that one!" Boar exclaimed as Ox fixed his mask back.

"Sorry, but there aren't too _many_ people who are the complete opposite of the Hyuga, so… I… you know." Ox said as he rubbed the back of his head. Boar only scoffed and folded her arms.

"Yeah, okay… so last clue; I am a scroll, not the kunai I contain. I wish to be seen as a person and not for the darkness I pertain…" Cat said as he could feel their eyes widening behind their masks.

"_No way_…" Boar whispered out, her voice no longer hidden in roughness, but clearly female.

"_Impossible_… Him?" Ox let slip past his lips. He remembered that they used to use that phrase when they guarded the kid as a child. It was how they found out about a lot of ninja pretending to be ANBU; both foreign enemies and their own kin…

Cat nodded his head as he slipped off his mask. It wasn't like anyone would know who he was unless they serviced with him. Besides, only seven people in total knew his face, and two of those seven were sitting right in front of him.

He had short brown hair and black eyes. He wore the standard attire of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped to his back and his cat's mask covered in green and red markings was now in his hand as he let his fingers graze it.

The other two ANBU members followed his lead as they too took off their masks.

The female Boar was first. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore the official uniform of the ANBU, and carried giant shuriken as well as a tantō on her back. She liked to thing she was pretty special as she was the only female to acquire the Boar mask, one that was normally given to Earth-master male ninja. She was adept at Earth-style ninjutsu so she was given the mask, but not before proving herself against the contenders.

The last of the gathered three took off his mask. He had short brown hair, and beady black eyes. He wore the standard ANBU attire, but had a bundle strapped to his back, although that didn't slow him down at all. He was used to it by now. It was given to him by his father while he was a Genin after all… How he missed the days of being a rude, obnoxious, snot-nosed brat…

"So… they made _him_ our Hokage, huh? I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later; especially with the way he would yap about it…" Ox said as he leaned into a napping position.

"I don't get it! There are other ninja from the village they could have made into Hokage, but they chose _that_ brat?" Boar exclaimed as Cat sighed and sat down lazily. This would be a long rant from her if he didn't end it quickly.

"Look, the council wasn't _too_ happy about it at first either, but the Fire Daimyo insisted that he be made the next Hokage. Some were just happy it wasn't _Danzo_. From what Dragon-senpai told me about the meeting, the Daimyo even threatened to _completely_ cut funding from the village at one point when Danzo was screeching in protest to it. The Daimyo then explained that Naruto was the best candidate to become Hokage. He's young, moldable, and a firm believer in the Will of Fire. That coupled with some of his better traits and you have the best possible Hokage for the job." Cat explained, but Boar's cheeks quickly puffed out.

"Yeah so what if he's 'moldable', that doesn't mean a _damn_ _thing_! He's still immature, obnoxious, brain-_dead_, and goofy. We'll be taken over in a _week_!" Boar argued as Ox sighed loudly.

"Come on, Boar, he's only a kid. Besides, I'm sure that he's already getting schooled on how to do the job properly." Ox proposed as Cat nodded.

"From what Dragon-senpai said the boy is, but he _might not need_ _it_. He's on a trip with Jiraiya-sama to bring back Tsunade-sama. But before that even came up he did something _no one_ could do. He proved Danzo still had ROOT around _and_ took command of it." Cat said with a smirk on his face as his teammates mouths dropped. He wished he had a camera or Sharingan to capture the moment forever…

"How…?" was the only thing the two could whisper out as they knew that the Third Hokage had spent a lot of time trying to pin Danzo for some of his crimes.

"Apparently he was using Shadow Clones to flash through the overdue and tedious paperwork. One of the clones had found a form in a bunch of crap the Third had signed off on; probably on one of those stressful days he wanted to get out of the office." Cat said as the other two sighed. The Third was known to sign anything if it meant that he could get away from his office. It was why the Civilian Council had control of the shops and the Academy.

"So what happened?" Boar asked incredulously. While she was amazed the kid had gotten Danzo, she was sure it was a fluke of luck.

"Oh right, so after he got the paper Danzo calls him for a meeting; probably to get him to back down or let Danzo control him from behind the scenes. But, when Danzo walks in the office and begins his intimidation tactics, the kid flips the scroll on him and tells him point-blank that he's taking ROOT and that Danzo is under his control; not the other way around. Then he tells Danzo, rather sneakily if you ask me, that if he doesn't like how things will be run from now on or if he can't show the proper respect, that he can be killed and replace." Cat finished as Boar gaped like a fish. Ox was chuckling to himself as he was sure the kid was just bluffing and pulling old Danzo's leg.

"So what, it was lucky that's all. He's still too much of a dumbass." Boar grumped as Cat sighed.

"He and a few of us ANBU helped capture Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. He then had them interrogated by Inoichi, since he knew the Yamanaka could go into the mind without eye contact. Inoichi found out a big few things and told Hokage-sama. I wasn't privileged to know what, but it was good enough for the two to be released into the village and acting as personal spies for Hokage-sama inside some organization. About two days after that and the time he left Might Guy came back to the village carrying Sasuke Uchiha and telling Dragon-senpai that Hokage-sama is using regular ANBU to watch the village while ROOT is to be sent out on Hunter-ninja missions and S and A-ranked, which he probably didn't know are high mortality-rated. He also commanded that we normal ANBU be sent in on joint missions with Jonin and Chunin on A and B-ranked missions. I'm telling you Boar-san, he's gonna do a great job at this." Cat said as Boar and Ox were gaping once again. It was an old tactic, but a very useful one at that; especially with the ROOT now being loyal allies instead of semi-enemies.

"Okay, but I gotta know how the Councils are takin' this." Ox said as he sat up from his sleeping position.

"Well that's the thing; only the Shinobi Council knows so far. Asides from us, the Jonin-sensei, and a few others no one knows anything. I think that once he returns to the village he'll be introduced to the village as Kage, but I'm not sure how the civilians will take it…" Cat said as he and his teammates sighed.

"Well, they'll have no choice but to take it. Oh and when are the others getting back?" Boar said as Cat sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure, but the council is discussing that now. They've also just taken care of a rather large bill the kid made while out with Jiraiya-sama." Cat said with a chuckle.

"Hmph, it was probably on ramen anyway…" Boar said, snickering as she did so. Ox's stomach gave a rather loud grumble as he looked down at it and patted it.

"I could go for some ramen ran now… Hey look, that girl is coming out." Ox said as they quickly shifted back into mission mode and placed their masks back on. They followed her all the way back to her house, and Sakura felt more and more frightened every step of the way. After she got home the three ninja used _**Henge**_ to look like civilians as Ox wanted to get some ramen. His two teammates sighed as they followed him. He was always thinking with his stomach like the Akimichi…

* * *

**With the Council:**

"… and that is when we will bring the majority of the population back from the safe zones in Fire Country." Homura said as his fellow council members nodded.

"But why not now? We're losing income and valuable resources each and every day they're being kept there." Sayuri Haruno said as she had stood to speak. Most of the Civilian Council agreed with her.

"We're keeping them there so as to if another attack it done against the village they wouldn't have to be moved or caught in the cross-fire. We're still not in the clear of one of the neighboring lands making a move for power, but as soon as Jiraiya gets back with or _without_ Tsunade, we will be." Koharu said as she frowned at the woman.

She was always speaking up n matters she had no understanding of. It annoyed the old woman to no end that this young girl could try and debate what was best for a ninja village that only _one-third_ of the population made up civilians. Also, they the Shinobi and Elders had decided that Naruto would be inducted publicly as Hokage. They were sure that the village had changed and he would readily be accepted as Hokage… right?

Homura saw the very prim expression on Koharu's face, and that meant only one think; his old teammate was having doubts about something. It was too hard to know what since there were few things they doubted in their old lives were. He knew it was about Naruto's installation as Hokage. He was sure she was having the same exact thoughts he was having. Would Naruto; the boy in which the villagers and even some, if not most of the shinobi, called a demon for over 12 years; be accepted to protect the village? Even with all other factors such as age and intellect thrown out, he wasn't sure the village would accept him just on the notion that he's human. He knew some of the civilians had the delusion that the boy was a demon in disguise.

He realized that he and Koharu weren't angels in their own right. They both had authoritarian view points, but at least they always had the village's best interests in mind and heart. Like Koharu, he was more militant than the Hokages he had served under, and sometimes he even leaned more toward Danzo's point of view. This became most apparent when he and Koharu supported the Uchiha Clan Massacre and later, when they wanted to restrict Naruto's participation in the Chunin Exams. He knew they never saw the boy as a demon, but they frequently reminded Sarutobi and other high ranking ninja of the village, and other villages, that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and that meant he was to be approached with caution; though that was mostly their fault for going against Hiruzen's decisions to train the boy properly. Oh well, that was in the past now… and young Naruto need-not-know.

"Well then," Homura said with a cough to get everyone's attention, "I believe that concludes that mention of business; now, on to mission and shinobi status. We'll start high today; Danzo and Dragon, what have you to report?" Homura said as he turned to the two commandeer of ANBU divisions.

"All missions have been completed to the letter; not a single death or hospitalization, but we have had some minor injuries. The specifics can be found in the mission reports, which are being reviewed, in the Hokage's office. That is all." Danzo said, talking deliberate glancing toward the civilians as he spoke. It was to remind everyone that non-shinobi members of the council weren't privileged to mission details, but only the status of them.

Dragon nodded as he stood from his chair to address the council. "Not a single intruder has been found and all teams not assigned to village watch are doing fairly well on their person watch." Dragon said as he too looked at the civilians, but they couldn't tell much from the mask.

"Good then, let's keep up the good news so when Jiraiya-sama comes back he won't have to do any… house sweeping, if you know what I mean." Shikaku said as he yawned from his napping position. Hiashi nodded as he gazed at his fellow council members.

"I would hope he finds this all to be more than good. After all, we don't know how much this last month away from the village has changed him." Hiashi said as he sat without slouch or poor posture.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about that… bill?" Asuma asked as his fingers twitched. He had to stop smoking, and he really needed a smoke after seeing that thing.

"It's been taken care of, so no worries. We simply took it out of some of the higher ranked mission that has been completed in _triplicate_ this month." Homura said as all the shinobi side let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, this meeting is closed and we shall meet back here tomorrow around the same time. Good day to you all." Koharu said as everyone rose from their seats and left.

* * *

"Hiashi, do you wish to come with us this time around? You could relay some information if you want." Danzo asked as Hiashi nodded.

Hiashi, Danzo, Shikaku, Homura, and Koharu walked down the hallway of the Hokage mansion and took a left. Right there were the doors to the Hokage's office, looking as plain as could be, yet they all knew it was far more than met the eye.

"Kai!" Danzo said as he put his hands together. The door in front of them rippled and revealed a large seal matrix on it.

Homura walked forward with Koharu and both placed a hand on either side of the door, making the seal glow and then dissipate. They pushed open the door to see clones running about with masses of paperwork, going over and reviewing them as if something were wrong. Behind the desk sat the blood clone of one Naruto Uzumaki… eating ramen.

"Where did he get that?" Koharu asked as she pointed to the bowl he was happily slurping down.

"Oh he had one of us henge into a civilian and bought it." One of the many shadow clones of the blood clones said as he stopped to greet them. It was a good thing all of them were either too dignified or too lazy to face-palm themselves as they walked up to the desk. The clone had just finished the bowl when they reached him and he happily put it aside to speak with them.

"Good evening, what have you come to report to me today?" He asked as they stood in front of him.

"It has been decided that before the real you returns to the village we shall recall the population of the village that went into safe zones around Fire country." Koharu said as he nodded.

"Just how big is this population?" He asked as he leaned forward in his Hokage chair. For a clone he was pretty damn set into this job already.

"Over 20,000; 10, 500 are ninja with ranks from Anbu, Special Jonin, and Chunin. The other 9,500 are civilians who were too important to the survival of the village; mostly children though." Homura said as the Naruto clone nodded once more; not allowing his shock to be shown.

"Is that why the registry and roosters have gapes in them?" he asked as his to elderly advisors nodded.

"Fine then, what else?" He said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"The real you will be inaugurated as soon as he is back and settled into the village. This will be done in front the entire village." Koharu said with no room for argument. The clone's eyes widened as he paled at the mere thought of it. They all shifted uncomfortably, except Danzo though he did it mentally, as they knew what path his thought process was taking.

Fine… what else?" He answered, more somberly than they ever thought him possible.

"Does he think it really that bad?" Hiashi thought as he gazed at the clone. If the mere clone was like this over the thought, what would happen when the real Naruto found this out?

"I have some news for you as well. If you could, please relay to the real you that my daughter, Hinata, shall not be the only girl pinning for him. It seems as though Ino Yamanaka, and maybe a few other girls have shown interest in the real you. I have… overheard my daughter speaking with other young girls about the prospect of marrying the real you, so I thought he should know ahead of time." Hiashi said as the cone flinched back. It seemed as though even the clone could understand the concept of girls and their… less than pleasant ways of getting a man's attention. Oh how Hiashi was glad he and Minato married the crazy ones who would scary all others away.

"Okay… I'll be sure Boss knows that. Also, they have made contact with Tsunade. A rather large battle has just ended so they should arrive back in the village in a matter of days. As for this paperwork, I didn't realize the Old Man was so backed up on the stuff. I had to make clones once I saw that some of the forms around here weren't filled out or incomplete. Now I'm going through every document to be sure not a single thing gets by. Gotta make Boss' life easier!" The clone said as he gestured to the clones running about the office.

The clones were reading through documents and putting them into plies. One pile would be picked up and handed off to another clone while the other pile would be placed back inside a drawer or sealing scroll. The pile handed off to the clone would then be worked on. Shikaku could see just how versatile the use of shadow clones was, too bad Naruto, and only Naruto and other Jinchuriki could use that many and make them last so long.

"Alright then, we'll be on our way." Danzo said as he and the others began to leave the office. They shut the door behind them and the clone pulled a drawer open in his desk. There inside the drawer was a hot steaming bowl of ramen.

"Ahh, it good to be the Kage…" The clone said as it happily dug into the bowl with gusto.

* * *

_**A Day Later, With Naruto:**_

"A Hot Spring? Forget it; we've got a long way to go before we get back and everyone's there waiting for us!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade, who sighed. They had come to a crossroad, and she needed to… take a detour for… personal reasons, though she easily played it off as relaxation time.

"You know, for once I actually agree with him. For all we know the village could be in trouble." Jiraiya said as he gazed down at Tsunade. He knew she wasn't bringing this up for relaxation, so what was her game…?

"Oh loosen up, one day's not gonna make much of a difference." Tsunade said as they both shook their heads, indicating that it would. She sighed as she knew she'd have to resort to drastic measures. She leaned over to Jiraiya, and stood on the tips of her feet.

"I hear it's popular with women… and they allow mix bathing." She whispered into her old teammate's ear. He perked up at that idea, but she was regretting it now. Those poor women being around Jiraiya… Kami forgive her for unleashing such evil upon them…

Jiraiya began walking forward; much to Naruto's shock as he knew that Jiraiya was just as worried for the village as he was.

"W-where are you going? We have to get back to the village! There could be danger!" Naruto said as Jiraiya turned to him with a weird face that the younger male couldn't read.

"Well you see, I've got this kink in my… Well that is… everyone deserves a break every once and awhile, even you and me. Besides, you can check on the village well we're here, so it's fine!" Jiraiya said as Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. He needed to get Granny back so she could heal Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee. This wasn't helping much with them taking a day's break; especially since they had only been walking for a day.

"Fine, but we need to make this quick." Naruto said coolly, dropping his childish act, as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a haircut or maybe he'd let it grow out… he'd decide once he was back in the village. He knew that he could transfer information to his blood clone at just about any time, so he simply resigned to do that.

* * *

**Back at the Village, With the Girls:**

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were sitting inside of a dango shop, discussing the finer points of life; kunoichi training, clothes, and to a lesser extent; Naruto and other boys.

"I'm so glad we were all off today! Eating is so much more enjoyable with other girls!" Tenten said excitedly as she sipped her tea. Ino and Hinata nodded.

Ever since they had come together, to get Naruto, they became better friends out of it. Hinata wasn't shy around them now that they knew of her love for the blond and Ino's rather… chose language made sure they knew she wanted him too. Tenten had stated, quite clearly, that if things didn't work out that there were always other boys out there for three beautiful ladies such as themselves; though Hinata shook her head and sighed at the comment, claiming that her heart belonged to and with Naruto.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I usually have to have lunch with a chain smoker, a lazy ass genius, and a boy who takes food seriously. I needed new friends!" Ino said as she put down her dango to talk.

"M-my team isn't so bad. I at least have Kurenai-sensei, but then Kiba feeds Akamaru from his plate, and sometimes at the table. As for Shino… you don't want to know…" Hinata said, finishing with a collective shiver from all three of them. They all knew of the Aburame clan's rather… stoic ways of doing… everything!

"Well you two have it easy. I have Guy-sensei and Lee, enough said. Then there's Neji and his constant regal attitude, which includes meal times too." Tenten said as Ino and Hinata actually did feel bad for her. They could only imagine the insanity she was put through being around the three males almost all the time.

"Well that'll all change once we tell Naruto-kun about this little thing. From there our free time will be spent hooked to his arm and on dates!" Ino declared as Hinata blushed at the thought, but Tenten gave Ino a confused look.

"What do you mean once we tell him? Didn't you tell him before he left so he could thing about it while away?" Tenten asked as Hinata looked away and Ino looked down.

"N-no… Naruto-kun left before we came up with this. My father said he left to find and bring back someone named Tsunade Senju-" Hinata was saying, before Tenten went wide eyed and stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"You're kidding! He's gone to see and get back Tsunade-sama! If he does it I'll love him forever!" Tenten exclaimed as Ino and Hinata gave her confused looks.

"Who's Tsunade Senju, and why did you call her Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow at the heart in Tenten's eyes.

"Tsunade Senju is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and grandniece of the Second Hokage. This simple fact makes others call her "Princess". She along with Jiraiya-sama the Toad Sage and Orochimaru-sama the White Snake are former students of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. During the Second Great Shinobi War, Tsunade-sama and her teammates got the title of Sannin or Three Legendary Shinobi. Throughout the war, she would become famous for frequently counteracting poisons. Tsunade-sama's medical prowess and amazing strength was the reason Konoha won the war! She's my idol and I want to be a famous kunoichi like her someday!" Tenten said, overly-excited as she explained about Tsunade. Hinata and Ino's eyes were wide in awe that a kunoichi had been that powerful, and that Jiraiya, apparently another famous ninja, had wanted only Naruto to go with him to find her.

"Whoa…" was the only thing that could slip past their lips. Tenten grinned as she sat back down.

"I know." She said as she smirked, taking another sip of her tea.

"So why did Naruto-kun have to go get her?" Ino asked as Hinata thought about it.

"I think it has something to do with his teammates and Lee-san. I believe Naruto-kun left with Jiraiya-sama in order to bring her back to heal them all. I know Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-san are in the hospital for some reason." Hinata said as Ino nodded.

"Yeah, I asked Sakura about it, but all she did was tear up and said she had to be somewhere. She was at my family's flower shop getting flowers for Sasuke I think." Ino said quietly.

"I'm surprised that Naruto would do that for Lee. I mean I know they kind of became friends during the exams, but would he really go through all that trouble for Lee too?" Tenten said.

"Naruto would do anything for his friends and this village. He'd protect those special to him with his life, and he'd never go back on his word or break a promise. That's his nin-do; his ninja way!" Hinata declared, with far more confidence that Tenten had ever seen the girl with.

Tenten sighed dreamily as she just chalked it up to the good things about Naruto; he could bring the good, and the better, out of just about anyone. Sure Naruto was a runt, but he was a good runt and besides; he was sure to hit a growth spurt some time soon.

"Well then, I think I really could find myself with him after all…" Tenten said as she finished her cup of tea. Ino sighed dreamily as well as she leaned on her folded arms.

"Yeah, I think I could actually fall for him…" Ino said in a daze as Hinata nodded meekly. They could or already had fallen for Naruto.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He sighed, because today was just getting better and better; first the detour, and now this. He, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, in a hot-spring kimono and tied to a tree while waiting for Tsunade to come rescue him. Oh wait; let's not forget the parts about more girls than Hinata being interested in him, one of them being Ino! And then there's the fact that as soon as he gets back to the village he'll inaugurated, a word he didn't even know he knew, as Hokage in front the village; which was not just a simply 1,100 people, but a full-blown _**21,100**_ people in total! He didn't even know Konoha was that damn big! Why did Kami hate him so much? What evil deeds did he do to have: _perverts_ as _teachers_, a shy and meek _stalker_ as future _wife_, and a loud-mouth _body-snatcher_ as a potential love interest? Damn was his life screwed up! Oh well, here came Tsunade. Now they could put their plan into action…

* * *

**With Shikamaru:**

He loved his life. Ino found friends in Hinata and that Tenten chick so she no longer bothered him during their off time. Asuma and his father, Shikaku, were now stuck in council meeting on a daily-basis, so there were no missions or chores. Choji took to hanging with Rock Lee, which was a bit saddening but still pleasant, as they both enjoyed eating with a passion. So the only thing he did now-a-days was nap, and laze about. Life was sweet…

Though one thing did bug him; Naruto Uzumaki. The guy was always difficult to figure out, but why did he suddenly leave the village? To go find Tsunade-sama, but for a guy like Jiraiya-sama to want _only_ Naruto to go with him would mean Naruto was… something special. The only thing he could think of was the Kyuubi.

What? _Surprised_? Well _don't_ be. He had figured that little detail out back when they were in the _Academy_. Naruto's birthday, the villagers' treatment of the guy, Iruka's at first cold attitude turning into one of a kind big brother. Oh and let's not forget the nightmares Naruto had about a 'giant fox' telling him to rip off a slip of _paper_ from its cage.

He wasn't like most of the others, he paid attention to detail. Like the fact Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki. The resemblance between him and his dad was so fucking _there_ that he pounded his head against the desk at the academy every time someone called Naruto a clan-less orphan, or when Naruto would cry and ask why his parents didn't want him. For _Kami's_ sake Naruto had the face of Kushina and the _everything else_ of Minato!

The only other who had figured most, if not all, of it out was Shino, but even that was a stretch. The two of them had become friends over a little talk about Naruto's 'secrets'. They looked out for Naruto when they could and they made sure their families did the same, but their dads had been doing just that for all 13 years of Naruto's life. Relations between the Nara and the Aburame had strengthened over the years the two of them became closer.

This was why he was sitting across from Shino inside his living room having tea.

* * *

"Life is good, huh Shino?" Shikamaru asked in lazy cheer as Shino nodded mutely.

"Quite, the lack of missions and teammates has given me much time to reflect and even some time to train in more of my clan's jutsu." Shino said, in what Shikamaru was sure to be an Aburame's cheerful voice.

"Really now? How far are you into your clan jutsu?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down his tea cup.

"I've progressed half-way through the Chunin-level techniques and are now working on the mid-B level jutsu my father feels that I'm ready for." Shino answered quietly as he took a sip of his tea.

"That didn't really answer my question…" Shikamaru deadpanned as Shino gave a quiet chuckle.

"I know, just as you should know we're ninja first and friends second. Today's good friend could easily be tomorrow's worst enemy." Shino said as Shikamaru sucked his teeth at the comment, but was too lazy, and smart, to dispute it.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"You seem rather out of wit today, Shikamaru. Something on your mind?" Shino asked quietly as Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, it's about Naruto." He replied to the bug-user.

"What is it about our very _secretive_ friend?" Shino asked, more interest in his monotone voice than Shikamaru could say he ever used in any other subject of conversation the two would regularly have.

"It's about his leaving to retrieve Tsunade-sama. Why did Jiraiya-sama take Naruto with him when he could have taken a tracking team instead?" Shikamaru asked, more to himself than Shino.

"Perhaps it is not the retrieval that warrants Naruto's being there, but more so of something else. Training perhaps?" Shino said as he sipped his tea. Shikamaru struck his thinking pose as he thought about it in-depth. It sounded and was plausible enough to go on.

"Well, Jiraiya-sama did train Namikaze-sama, so maybe he wants to train Naruto so as to continue on his legacy." Shikamaru said as Shino nodded.

"Sounds plausible, but remember; Jiraiya-sama is the only one to know why he's training Naruto. Also, have you heard the rumors? We are to have a new Hokage once Jiraiya-sama returns." Shino said as he finished his cup of tea and placed it down. Shikamaru for his part looked shocked.

"What? They've chosen one already? Where did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked with wide eyes that a Hokage was chosen in less than an entire month, thought it wasn't too shocking.

"Yes they have. I overheard some of my clansmen speaking about it while at dinner. Apparently one was chosen three days before Jiraiya-sama and Naruto left. No one knows exactly who it is, but they say he's to be announced once Naruto and Jiraiya-sama get back. Also, the populace will be returning by the end of tomorrow, so the new Hokage will be announced the following day." Shino said as Shikamaru got over his shock.

"So… do you think it's Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked as his face reflected just how serious his question was.

"Maybe, since only she and few others are qualified to properly take the position."

"But what if it isn't her?"

"Then I suppose it would be Jiraiya-sama or even you.

"Me?" Shikamaru asked as his spit out his tea, thankfully Shino had moved just in time.

"Yes, the truth is anyone could take the job of a Kage, but only a few ever get it. In our whole class the best person to take the job would be Naruto, then you, Sasuke-san, me, then maybe Hinata. Everyone else would not take the job if offered though, just as sure as you would not; unless there was a total crisis." Shino concluded as Shikamaru blanked at him.

"Wait a second; you said Naruto was the best person to take the job out of our class. Why?" Shikamaru asked as Shino peered at him from behind his shades.

"Naruto has the most drive. He would do anything for the village just to notice him as something more than the burden he carries. Although lately, that drive has change to protecting the village because it is precious to him and the ones he loves. So in short he is the perfect candidate for Hokage. That plus the power and skill he could hold if he truly is being trained by Jiraiya-sama is nothing to sneeze at either. The only thing is would truly be missing is-"

"A brain?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow and a lazy smirk on his face. Shino couched a bit as he contained his laughter.

"I was gonna say political lessons, but I think you may be on to something." Shino said with the slightest mirth in his voice.

"Yeah, he was never one for using the he has, so it may be in need of replacing." Shikamaru said as he lounged in a napping position on the floor of his living room.

"Maybe, but he has shown us that he can and will use it in battle; perhaps he can use it in all forms of battle." Shino said as he stood and walked to the door, Shikamaru not even bothering to show Shino out since the guy had been over to his house far too many times for such pretenses.

"Perhaps…" Shikamaru said as Shino walked out of the door and closed it behind himself.

Perhaps Naruto would make a great Hokage. That was, if the guy could ever get over his ramen addiction.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He ran down the street as Tsunade, who he knew was actually Shizune in a henge, chased after him to get the suitcase he had. He made many shadow clones at first, but they were all taken down so now it was just him. Oh, did he mention that Shizune had created an army of her own clones as well? No, well she _did_. He would had marveled at her progress with her amount of charka and control over it. Well he would, except he was running for his life!

He really wanted some ramen right now…

* * *

_**Later That Same Day:**_

He could cry, really he could. They were now walking down the road home, but earlier they were seated around a table with some guy from Tea country saying that Tsunade's debts with some clan was settled and that the two guys could return home. He wanted to burst into tears over the wasted day. He could have done so many other things, but no; he just had to be noble! Oh well… at least he didn't have to deal with the Pervy Sage.

Wait a minute… where was the Pervy Sage?

"Oh crap! We forgot Pervy Sage back at the hot springs!" Naruto said as he ran back to get the old man. It didn't take him long since he was now practicing his speed move, which he had yet to come up with a name for.

The older man was laying in the hot waters of the spring, looking just as crazy as a man in the middle of a desert. He was laughing to himself when Naruto threw a towel over him and threw him in the room by the time Tsunade and Shizune got there.

"Maybe we should just leave tomorrow, Naruto. He doesn't look so good…" Shizune said as Tsunade checked Jiraiya over.

"It's just heat exertion. He'll be fine in five hours and a couple buckets of ice. Since he was still here that means the rooms we bought for the day are still ours, so we'll stay until he comes back from the world of perverts and idiots." Tsunade said as Naruto sighed.

"But that could take forever." Naruto whined as Tsunade chuckled and smirked.

"I like your sense of humor, brat. Why don't we have another match while the perverted toad is out like this? This time I wanna see more than just that sword from our last little scuffle." Tsunade said as Naruto grinned up at her.

"You sure your fake face can take a beating? Pervy Sage told me about that genjutsu you use to make yourself look younger." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. Tsunade said as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Oh man, Jiraiya you idiot. Listen kid, this isn't a genjutsu. It's actually an advanced medical ninjutsu I use to revitalize the cells of my body. It works like a transformation though. It doesn't dissipate when I exert myself for long periods of time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured. The form is a physical transformation and it only breaks when I'm low on chakra. To make it work I use a very small and constant amount of charka on the external skin of my body and rejuvenate the cells; making my looks at a constant state of 25 years-old." Tsunade said as Naruto gazed at her with awe; to look young until death. No looking like Jiraiya or the Old Man, just young and handsome Naruto forever.

"That's cool!" he exclaimed as Tsunade smiled down at him.

"And the best part is that I've been doing it for so long it's automatic." She tacked on as Shizune sighed.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked as she smirked at him.

"Maybe later." She said as Naruto's face dropped, but then he looked at her with a more serious face.

"Doesn't the constant regeneration of cells shorten one's life?" he asked in a more serious voice while she smirked at him again.

"That would be so, but skin cells are limitless, and besides I'm not _regenerating_ them; I'm _rejuvenating_ them; meaning that my body doesn't create new external skin cells and has stopped using energy for that function. I diverted that function's energy into charka creation and cell regeneration; which is why the seal on my forehead exists today." Tsunade explained as Naruto nodded.

"I thought you two were going to battle?" Shizune said as she sat down.

"Nay, the kid would win with that speed of his. Kabuto outclassed me in the aspect, so I'm sure the kid would as well." Tsunade said as she sat down.

"Fine, then what do we do now?" Naruto said as he had so wanted a real fight, but then he remembered Orochimaru from the Chunin Exams. If Orochimaru was that good playing around with them, then how good was Tsunade really?

"We wait." Tsunade said frankly as Naruto sat down as well.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jiraiya had come around and they were back on the road. Jiraiya could tell something was bothering Naruto. While the two were in the hot-springs Naruto told him of what was happening in the village. He couldn't really blame Naruto for being bothered. It would bother him to if he were to be inaugurated as the Hokage of a village that isolated him for the better half of 13 years; though he couldn't see the problem with the girl situation. He sighed as he resigned to have to tell the boy of his great fortune. "Truly the Gods are smiling down upon him to have women after him like I did when I was a spry young chicken." Jiraiya thought as they were closing in on Konoha. Due to them needing to get back and quickly, for reasons Tsunade and Shizune weren't told, they had gone at shinobi speed and taken to the trees once they were in a forest. Jiraiya could see the

"There it is, gang! The Village Hidden in the Leaves; Konoha!" Jiraiya said with great cheer as Naruto gave a small smile beside him as they hopped from tree to tree.

"Yeah… now's it time to get to work…" Naruto said as he subconsciously squeezed a scroll that he had been reading ever since they started on their way again.

"_No matter what Naruto; know that you will make us proud, whether it's in Konoha or elsewhere. Good luck Naruto-kun, I know that you will become a great shinobi, and maybe even Hokage; if the village is as Minato has always said… even though I know that's not the case..."_

_Love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki, your mother_

He held back the tears as they jumped into the clear path of the village gates. He hoped his mother was wrong, and that his father was right, because now these were his gates, his village, and his people. So he hoped to Kami-sama, that she was wrong about that last part…

"Welcome back, Jiraiya, Naruto-sama, and an especially long-overdue welcome to you two; Tsunade and Shizune." Homura and Koharu greeted with Asuma, Shikaku, and Dragon standing behind them as the group had jumped in front of them.

"Yeah… it's good to be back…" Naruto said, not taking his eyes from the ground as he walked alongside Jiraiya, in front of Tsunade and Shizune, into… his village.

Yeah… it was good to be home alright…

* * *

**_That's all for today folks! I'll be back someday with more, so check the INFO CENTER for more information on what's to done, posted, or even dropped._**

**_Be sure to REVIEW and COMMENT on what you thought about the beginning A/N and the chapter. I read them all, so don't be surprised if I sent you a PM about your REVIEW or COMMENT !_**

**_Until Next Time, See Ya!_**

**_-T.K_**


	10. The Coronation of the Fifth Hokage

**A/N: Okay everyone the Tsunade Arc is almost over. This chapter shall be the last of it, and the next shall be the start of the Kage's Mission Arc. I'll explain more on that in the next chapter. So now, I'll just say; "Enough of this crap" and move on with the show!**

_**Side Note**_**: I got no real sleep last night, and had a nightmare about Fan-Fiction that almost made me stop writing anything, but my friends slapped me and I regained my senses. Also, my birthday is tomorrow apparently. My friends wanted me to put this here so I won't forget. Don't know **_**why**_** because my birthday really doesn't matter **_**or**_** have any place in this story. Oh well, on why the show!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Coronation of the Fifth Hokage**_

* * *

Tsunade, with Shizune at her side, trailed in the back of the group as the Elders and the ANBU were speaking with Jiraiya and Naruto. She wasn't sure why, but Naruto had on the most somber expression she had ever seen. It seemed the boy wasn't as cheerful as he let on to be, huh?

"Tsunade-sama, it's good to see you again. It's been such a long time." Shikaku said as turned around to her with a smile on his face. She smiled at him as well. He was one of the many good people she had left behind in her self-imposed exile.

"You're that kid from the Nara clan, Shikaku if I'm correct. It's good to see you as well." Tsunade said as they walked through the village. She and Shikaku struck a conversation while Shizune had taken to try and catch what the Elders were saying.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, Hiruzen's effects are being removed from the Hokage's office to make room for the things you'll be placing in there as we speak. The full populace count of the village is to be in attendance for your installation." Koharu said as she, Homura, Danzo and Jiraiya walked beside Naruto while Dragon and Asuma took up the rear.

"I see… Tell me, have we had any intruders or unwanted guess in the village, Dragon?" Naruto asked as he gazed backward while Dragon saluted him.

"No sir, Naruto-sama. The ANBU guards have not reported any trespassers. Though there have been a few civilians attempting to sneak in with forged papers." Dragon said as Naruto sighed.

"Well then, you can tell your men and women they can be lax now. I'm back in the village, so there will be no need to keep up should rigid guard. I know that we should, but even the ANBU need rest; we are all human after all." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Dragon said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Now as for this coronation… can't we just skip the ceremonies? I think it would be best if-" Naruto was saying before Koharu and Homura gave him a look and sighed in unison.

"Naruto, we understand your wish to do so, but the village must know the face of their Hokage. Even if you are a Kage it does not mean to literally be one. The village needs to reassert itself with a public face and to know the face and name of your leader speaks volumes of respect." Koharu scolded as Homura placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Listen Naruto, you have been given- no, I say you have _earned_ the title of Hokage. You have earned it through your constant hope for a better tomorrow, in not just your own life, but the lives of _everyone_ in this village. You have never stopped giving up hope and have an unyielding determination. This village _needs_ that from you. It needs you to bear the burden as you have done for 13 years. It needs you to _not_ give into the insanity which that Gaara boy did in Suna. This village just plain and bluntly needs you; for hope, for protection, for just being _you_." Homura said as Naruto looked him in the eye. Though the man was not smiling and was giving him a stern face, Naruto could tell he was filled with pride and admiration. So why was it that Naruto still had those feelings of dread?

"Besides, I think this village has kept a few too many things secret, but has let the wrong things come to light. I told Hiruzen he was foolish in the decision to tell the people of your being a Jinchuriki. But no, he thought the people would be open-minded and accepting. I, unlike him, have always understood the darker side of human nature and how it toys with the mind. It creeps into the thoughts and fears, and brings them into situations in which we don't fully understand. That is why the people of this village avoided and isolated you, Naruto, because they fear and hate that which they don't understand." Danzo said snidely as Naruto turned a critical eye to him, just as everyone else did.

"What are you getting at, you old war-hawk.?" Jiraiya asked as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"I'm merely saying that it's time the _right_ secrets came to light. I told Hiruzen that if he was to tell the people of the Kyuubi being sealed inside young Naruto, then he should have told them that he was the son of the Fourth. At least in that aspect the morale and loyalty of our shinobi would have risen to higher aspects. They would have seen that power of his father _and_ the Kyuubi were at his disposal. It could have gotten him so many things in his youth; acceptance, power, training, and love." Danzo said as Jiraiya was seething while Homura and Koharu looked visible uncomfortable as they walked down the road, with the people giving wide space as they recognized the elders and Jiraiya.

"You know that Hiruzen did not want the boy spoiled, or harshed for his heritage. Hiruzen told the people of the Kyuubi so as to be sure that they knew from the beginning that Konoha had been protected by the Yondaime. Naruto, right after the Kyuubi was sealed into you it was a state of _panic_. People were in mourning for their loved ones, and no one had an answer as to why the village was so suddenly attacked by the Kyuubi; of all demons. Hiruzen couldn't tell the people why it attacked, but when they found out that the Yondaime had died the last thread of sanity was cut and total chaos ensued. He needed to make a difficult choice in such a small window of time. It was either tell the people that the Kyuubi had been amongst them the entire time, and that it killed both your parents or that Minato and Kushina died sealing the most powerful demon into an orphan child and that the boy who it was sealed into was a hero to be regarded as such." Homura said scoldingly to Danzo, who had closed his visible eye, but then Homura turned to Naruto as he addressed him.

"Hiruzen thought and knew that the latter of the two would be best and easiest. He had hoped that by mentioning that you were chosen by the Yondaime they might understand, but… they did not. They had completely ignored the wishes and notions of the Yondaime, so Hiruzen created a law around you. It was decreed that from that day forth, anyone found talking about your status would be put to death with no second thoughts about it. Hiruzen was absolutely _livid_ that the people he cared for and protected could be so cruel and ruthless toward a newborn infant. He also made that law so you could make friends with those of your generation." Koharu said, picking up where Homura left off so the man could glare at Danzo. Naruto waved a hand dismissively as they neared the Hokage's Mansion. He didn't want to think about that now. He had long since come to terms with the way his life was. He didn't need _this_… not now at least…

"I understand, and I can see what position he was in. I forgave him for what he did when I found out about the Kyuubi and became a Genin. Though I'm curious, what did you mean by '_Kyuubi having been amongst them the entire time_', Elder Homura?" Naruto said as he stopped in the middle of the empty street they were now on. Homura stiffened as Jiraiya sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Listen kid, I promised not to keep anymore secrets from you _or_ to continue lying to you, so I'll tell you. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. She held it in her before you did." Jiraiya said somberly as Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-no w-way…" Naruto said as he froze to the spot.

His mother… a _Jinchuriki_? The letter she had written to him made no mention or even inferred that. She was a Jinchuriki, yet his father still loved her? And, if she was the second that made him the third, so then-

"Who was the first?" Naruto asked quietly as he dropped his gaze to his shoes as they continued their walk.

"Tsunade's Grandmother and your great-grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. You see it was found out a long time ago that only an Uzumaki can withstand _and_ hold the power of the Kyuubi. Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the First Hokage, your mother Kushina Uzumaki was the wife of the Fourth Hokage, and now _you_, Naruto, are the _Fifth_ Hokage." Danzo said nonchalantly as Jiraiya glared at the old man. Could he at _least_ be sympathetic toward Naruto's plight?

"Jinchuriki means the "Power of Human Sacrifice". It is by this that you give up a normal life and carry the burden of the demon inside of you. But answer me this, Naruto; what would have happen had you _not_ been born and made a Jinchuriki, _but_ the Kyuubi still attacked Konoha?" Danzo asked as he turned a sharp gaze to Naruto.

"This village wouldn't even _exist_ now. It would be a stain in history books." Naruto said as his hands turned to tight fisted. Danzo closed his eye and nodded as he hobbled down the road with his walking cane.

"Exactly, this village in which isolated you would be a barren spot and razed to the ground. Without you we would be dead and the Kyuubi would have gone on with its destruction. Don't you get it _yet_, boy. This village was in need of you from the very beginning of your life; since the day you were _born_. So stop your insistent sniveling and become the Hokage you were _born_ to be." Danzo said as he casted his vision to the Hokage Mansion. _"That seat of power may be out of my grasp, but I'll be damned if this boy doesn't become a leader I respect. I'll teach him… the _hard_ way."_ He thought as Naruto gazed at him intently.

"Yeah, you're right… Listen, I'm gonna go around the village for a while. Just send an ANBU after me when it begins." Naruto said as he turned away from his group of advisors and walked toward another street.

* * *

Tsunade and Shikaku stopped their conversation as they both saw Naruto leaving. Tsunade shrugged it off as she walked up to Jiraiya.

"So you drag me back to this place with the secret of making me Hokage, huh? I know we couldn't talk much with the kid around, but why didn't you just tell me?" Tsunade said as Jiraiya gave her a look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jiraiya said as Tsunade's eye twitched.

"That was the real reason you came to track me down. Sarutobi-sensei died and the village needed a new Hokage, so you come find me because I'm the best choice for the job. It was only convenient that the kid need to find me too so I could heal some people here. By bringing the kid along you made your scheme less suspicious to others because the kid knew I was a healer." Tsunade explained and then smirked as she saw Jiraiya's dumb-found expression.

"Okay… that's… wow." Jiraiya said as he scratched his cheek. If they were making her Hokage that would have been a really good plan. He was glad he thought of it heh, heh…

"So what do I have to do first?" Tsunade said in a bored tone and sighed heavily. Jiraiya was mentally grinning. He wouldn't burst her ego right now, he'd do a Naruto and get back at his old friend for that drug she slipped him before their little tango with Orochimaru.

"Umm… I don't know… maybe you should speak with the Elders." Jiraiya said as he could barely contain his mirth as she nodded and went after the Elders, who had already disappeared inside the Hokage Mansion.

Shizune looked at the chuckling face of Jiraiya as she went after her master. She might not have caught whatever conversation he and the Elders had with Naruto, but it couldn't have been that funny. Oh well, she shrugged as she went to catch up with Tsunade.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He walked down another road of his village, yeah… _his_ village; the same village that isolated him, that scorned him, and that he was now to _protect_ with his life. He sighed; thinking- no _knowing_ that he had been doing that his _whole_ life. He looked at the happy faces of his people. Well some of them were happy until they saw him. He gave a group of them a smile, but they leaned into each other and whispered things as they stared at him. It wasn't filled with hate like they were about a year ago, but there was still fear and anger in their eyes. He could hear every word of what they were saying…

"I heard that _thing_ was responsible for bringing back Tsunade-sama; something about healing Hatake-san and Uchiha-san." One of the women of the group whispered to another. The other shook her head.

"Yeah I did to, but I'm sure it was all Jiraiya-sama's doing." The woman said as one of the men turned to them.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, you know," The guy was saying and Naruto rolled his eyes as he was sure the next words out of the guy's mouth would be about Kyuubi, "the kid who won against that Hyuga prodigy. I also heard, from some of the ninja, that he defended the village from the Suna Jinchuriki." The man said, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Oh, I heard from a woman in the market that it was Uchiha-san. Are you sure?" The woman asked skeptically as the man nodded his head.

"Yes, I overheard one of the ANBU tell this group of ninja and then they told me. Apparently the Uzumaki-gaki can even summon Gamabunta-sama. He must be a student of Jiraiya-sama like Yondaime-sama was. That must be why he left with Jiraiya-sama." The man said as the women stared at Naruto with less negativity and more keen interest.

"Well… if Jiraiya-sama believes in him… I guess I can as well…" one of the women said as the other nodded. Naruto walked past them as he was still smiling. Maybe the people were starting to come around…

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" a younger female voice came from behind him. He turned and was tackled to the ground.

"What the- _Ino_!" Naruto cried out as he looked down to see Ino had tackled him with a hug. Now she was snuggling her face into his shirt… weird-o…

"Naruto-kun, it's good to have you back! We just heard you were back! Hinata's with her team and Tenten's with hers, but they're both making their ways here. So we need to move _quickly_!" Ino exclaimed as she literally dragged Naruto away. Naruto was far to shocked to do anything, but that didn't stop his mouth.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about? What about Tenten? Why the hell are you dragging me? I need an adult!" Naruto exclaimed as she dragged him into a dark alley. Ino put her hand over his mouth as she peeked out from the alley. She could see Hinata and Tenten searching for them.

"I know I heard Naruto-kun's voice on this street. I was him, it was loud and obnoxious." Hinata said as she looked around timidly with Tenten sighed.

"You're right, he was here, and so was Ino. She's not playing fair; being sneaky and keeping him to herself. That's so selfish!" Tenten said as she stomped her foot while Hinata looked down, but then smirked. Ino was seriously scared now. Hinata smirking was never good. Hinata did a single hand-sign and Ino was about to run like hell. The veins near Hinata's eyes became large and noticeable. Dammit, the Byakugan!

"She's in the alley five meters ahead, and she's suffocating Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed while she ran at Ino. Ino looked confused; suffocating Naruto? She looked down at Naruto to see that he was blue in the face. Oops, she had put her hand over his nose and mouth. Oh well, gotta run!

She leapt from the alley and high-tailed it down the street with Hinata and Tenten in hot pursuit. The people on the street watched the spectacle with many reactions from jealousy and anger to fond memories of their youth. One guy was writing things down, but his wife snatched the notebook and slapped him upside his head.

"Ino stop this! He's supposed to choose us not be kidnapped in broad daylight!" Tenten said as she reached into her ninja pouch. Ino didn't even respond as she ran with Naruto tucked under her arm.

"This is getting ridiculous, Ino! P-please stop, p-people are staring!" Hinata said as she looked around at the people watching them.

"I don't care! Momma wants him and momma _don't_ like to share!" Ino said as she turned her head. Tenten sighed as she took something from her pouch and threw it in front of Ino.

Ino ran, before she lost her balance as she tripped over something. She let go of Naruto and both of them hit the ground with a thud. Naruto landed on his head while Ino managed to twist just enough to land on her ass. Both of them got up rubbing their, now bruised, areas.

"Ow, what was that?" Ino said as Tenten and Hinata caught up to her. Ino saw something of a line glimmer in the sunlight.

"Ninja-wire? Oh that is so _cheap_!" Ino said as she threw up her hands in frustration. Tenten smirked at her while Hinata was checking on Naruto.

"A-are y-you o-okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked meekly as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Hinata-chan. Wait, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he finally came to thought and pointed a finger at Hinata. "I need to have a _serious_ talk with you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a stern expression as Hinata's face went red. Hinata shook her head and gazed at Naruto. Now that she was really looking at him she realized her Byakugan was still active and Naruto was… under a powerful genjutsu. She couldn't see through it, but she knew it was there

"Naruto why are you under a genjutsu?" Hinata asked, not even stuttering as Tenten and Ino turned to them.

Naruto froze as he realized she was using her Byakugan. Damn, he was caught. He had hoped no one would know until after his coronation. That way he could hide the bounty of his power, also because of just how different he looked under the genjutsu.

"Well… you see… I… umm… fine! You caught me!" Naruto said as they grew closer to him with every word he said.

"What kind is it, Hinata?" Ino asked as Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

"It's transformation style; he's basically under an extremely powerful henge that can't be broke unless he chooses to do so." Hinata answered as Naruto stood in front of them.

"Well drop it, Naruto. There's no need for that here, we're in the village." Tenten said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry girls, but I need it for a little while longer. Besides, this is the middle of the street, so-"

"Well then we'll just have to go somewhere else." Ino said as she and Tenten grabbed Naruto by his arms and picked him up.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Naruto said as all three girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm curious to what you're hiding. Please forgive us." Hinata said as she followed them. Naruto sighed as he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one.

* * *

**Near the Hokage's Mansion:**

Konohamaru was walking from the Academy with his friends as school had been let out early due to Iruka-sensei having to do something. He could care less; he was angst-ing right now. It seemed that everyone just up and moved on, completely forgetting about his grandfather. His grandfather, the Sandaime or Third Hokage, had protected this village with his life, but everyone just seemed to forget that. He was so pissed right now! Then something caught his eye. Two Jonin were carrying things from the Hokage Mansion, but not just anything; his grandfather's effects.

Konohamaru ran at them while his friends were confused as to why. The two Jonin saw him coming. Damn, if their hands were full they would have shunshin-ed away from he kid. He wasn't much of a brat anymore, but damn could he grit nerves.

"Those are my grandfather's things! Where are you taking them?" Konohamaru shouted as the two looked visibly put-out.

"Honorable Grandson… we… umm…" the one to the right side, Kotetsu Hagane, said as he knew they were busted.

"I said: where are you taking them! They belong to my grandfather!" Konohamaru shouted as both men sighed inwardly. He's an emotional kid, the reminded themselves, he just need to vent.

"Umm well, these things are just in the way, you see, so we thought it would be best to put them somewhere safe." Kotetsu said as his partner, Izumo Kamizuki, shifted nervously. Though it was too small a twitch for Konohamaru to notice, Kotetsu could tell a mile away that that small twitch was him shifting nervously.

"What do you mean, '_just it the way'_?" Konohamaru asked as he looked slightly confused, but then that look contoured into anger, "You shouldn't even be _touching_ that stuff! Who gave you permission?"

"Well we have to make room for the next Hokage." Kotetsu said, trying not to be blunt as Izumo rolled his eyes.

"The… what?" Konohamaru asked as his face dropped and his body froze.

"Yeah, it's done. The Fifth Hokage is finally to be inaugurated. It's a big relief to everyone." Izumo said speaking for the first time, as Konohamaru remained frozen.

"Now the one who's been chosen is moving in-" Izumo was saying until Konohamaru pushed his way past the two and almost made them fall.

"No, no way, it's too _soon_ for a new Hokage!" Konohamaru said in anger as he glared down at the two from higher up the steps.

"My grandfather was _everything_ to this village!" he shouted as he ran off into the mansion. Kotetsu and Izumo shrugged as they continued on with their job.

Konohamaru went into the door and crashed into something, but he really didn't care since it was soft and warm. He snuggled his face into it, because he knew it was on a woman, and a _very_ well-endowed one at that.

"Soft bobbies… it reminds me of my baby blanket…" he said dreamily as he snuggled into them more. Tsunade glared down at the kid, but said nothing since it felt good. Konohamaru's eyes opened, even though he didn't remember closing them, and then widened as he jumped off the woman he was enjoying.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" he shouted at her as he blushed from his actions.

"What am I doing here. Well, what're you doing here, you pesky little runt?" Tsunade said with a smirk as he blushed harder.

"Who's a little runt? I _dare_ you to call me that again!" he said as he was quickly getting annoyed with her. Tsunade only smirked more as she bent down to his height.

"Oh, so you're a glutton for punishment, huh? _You're a pesky little runt_." Tsunade said, stressing each word as he went red faced.

"I'm warning you, if you call me that again!" he screamed as Shizune walked up to them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded as Tsunade gave her a look.

"You really should be going in now; the Elders are waiting for you." Shizune said as Tonton oinked in agreement.

"Alright, Shizune" Tsunade said as she sighed and tapped Konohamaru's head, "You watch your step, _little_ boy." She said as she walked away from him.

"I _really_ wished you'd try and behave nicely, especially since I'm the one everyone comes and complains to." Shizune scolded as Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Tsunade said as they walked down the hall to the Elders office.

* * *

The two elders were standing at a window with their backs to the door.

"Genma," Koharu called as said ninja landed in a kneeing position behind her with a yes, "Aoba" the other appeared in the same fashion.

"Send out the word; everyone in the village must be made aware that today we will officially welcome the Fifth Hokage." She said as the two nodded and disappeared as they came.

"Don't you think it's a bit _soon_ for all that? I just got here and all." Tsunade said as the two turned to her giving her stone faced looks.

"What are you on about, Tsunade?" Homura asked with a raised brow.

"I mean I just got to the village. Shouldn't I rest and relax before I'm inducted as Hokage? I hate this, I'm sore all over." Tsunade said as she rolled her shoulders while Homura and Koharu exchanged a look.

"I take it that fool Jiraiya didn't tell you. He must have thought it a fun joke to be played." Homura said with his ever present scowl deepening.

"What do you mean, didn't tell me what? Oh, you mean about you wanting me to be made Hokage. Well no, he didn't, but I figured it out. It wasn't too hard. I mean who would really go out and search for me just to heal and few people, and then it was 'conveniently' after the death of Sarutobi-sensei. It wasn't too hard to figure out." Tsunade said as they exchanged another look.

"How did you know Hiruzen died, Tsunade?" Koharu questioned as she and Homura gave Tsunade a kunai-sharp look.

"Huh… Oh, well news travels fast when the lords and nobles of other countries are present during an invasion. I found out about two days are the whole thing." Tsunade said as Shizune shifted uncomfortably near the door.

"I see…" Homura said as he closed his eyes, but then snapped them open to give Tsunade a stone gaze and a scowl.

"Tsunade, we thank you for that bit of information, but we must inform you that you've drawn your conclusions from nothing but _thin air_. You are _not_ being made the Fifth Hokage. This is why Jiraiya did not tell you anything about it, because there was _nothing_ to tell. Now if you'll excuse us," he said as he and Koharu brushed past her and Shizune, "we have work to do, and so do you. I would get over to the hospital if I were you. That was the _whole_ reason you were brought back, just as it was messaged to you by Jiraiya." Homura finished as they exited their office and left Tsunade standing there, frozen and speechless. She regained herself and went after them, catching up them as they were in the hallway.

"Well fine, I'm not Hokage, and don't really _give-a-damn_, but answer me this: _who_ is?" Tsunade said as she got in front of them. They exchanged looks; she was really getting tired of that.

"You should know by now, you _have_ been travelling with him all this way." Homura said as Tsunade pulled a look of disgust.

"_Jiraiya_! Kami, why would you senile old fools make that perverted old toad _Hokage_? Now the kunoichi will be wearing nothing but belts and scrolls." Tsunade said as Homura gave her a stern look, but it was as effective with his red cheeks. Koharu was the one to speak as she looked just as disgusted.

"Not Jiraiya! _Naruto_! He was made Hokage almost a month ago!" Koharu yelled as Tsunade looked confused, but then she gave them a weird look.

"_Naruto_! Why would you make that _brat_ Hokage! I understand he's powerful and quick on his feet, but he's just as half-assed as Jiraiya!" Tsunade said as Shizune had finally caught up to them.

"He was chosen by the Fire Daimyo, and approved by the Shinobi Council and Jonin Commander. Naruto has shown that he is able to handle the job so far, so we have faith in him." Homura said as Tsunade gave them a look, but then she smiled.

"Fine, I guess the brat _deserves_ it; all the paperwork, the political headaches, and the boring meetings. Yup, he can have that! I'll just heal these people and be on my way." Tsunade said happily as she walked from the two elders.

"Not so fast, Tsunade. You've been away from the village for far too long. Hiruzen allowed you to leave because you were grieving, but now it's time to come back home. If you don't comply, we'll have to ask that you be marked as a missing-ninja and hunted for abandoning the village." Homura said as Tsunade froze with one leg still in the air.

"Excuse me." Tsunade whispered out coldly as the two were not affected. Shizune narrowed her eyes at the two elders. Naruto won't let this happen… would he?

"We will not repeat ourselves. If there is a problem with what was said then take it up at the next council meeting, which you shall be attending as the Senju Clan Head and Head of the Medical Corps." Koharu said as they once again brushed pass her and out into the village.

"Tsunade-sama… they can't do that, right? Naruto has final say as Hokage… _right_?" Shizune asked as Tsunade lowered her face.

"Yes they can and yes he does. That's why we'll be forced to stay." Tsunade said as Shizune's eyes went wide.

"B-but Naruto-" Shizune stuttered out as Tsunade raised a hand to stop her.

"Is Hokage now, and he must do what is best for the village as a whole. Having me back here instead of sending ANBU to their deaths is the best decision," Tsunade said with a sigh, but then stroke a thinking pose, "Besides, it's not so bad. I can finally get a drink and use my clan's money to pay off all my debts!" Tsunade said after thinking it over. Shizune's jaw dropped as she stared at her master.

"Tsunade-sama, are you telling me that we could have used the Senju clan funds to pay off your debts, instead of hopping from place to place like we have?" Shizune said as she lowered her face, making her hair overshadow her face.

"Yeah, I know! Didn't you love it? The living on the edge, never knowing where we'd end up next, the running from near constant attempts of repayment?" Tsunade asked with a thumbs-up as Shizune chuckled, but never raised her head.

"Tsunade-sama, I have something to tell you…" Shizune said as Tsunade looked curious.

"Oh, what is it?" Tsunade said as she gazed at Shizune.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Shizune roared as she dropped Tonton, who was frozen in fear, and made a chakra scalpel with her left hand. Tsunade's eyes widen as she did the most rational thing she had ever done. She ran for her life.

* * *

**With Naruto and the Girls:**

They had dragged him all the way out to Training Ground 7 so they would have some privacy. Naruto was still a little put-out about the whole thing, but they were using Puppy Dog Eyes. Curse whoever made that unstoppable jutsu…

"Fine, but stand back; this isn't just your normal illusion. It also holds back a fraction of my power, so I'm not sure what'll happen." Naruto said as they did as they were told.

They hopped back ten feet just to be sure as Naruto pressed his palms together and exuded charka. The very air around him began to swirl and twist into a torrent of energy as his charka became visible to them. Hinata and Ino weren't surprised since they had been seeing him do such ever since they started the Academy, but Tenten was in a state of shock.

"_What enormous charka_!_ It feels like the air is pushing down on me_!" Tenten thought in shock as she struggled to stay on her feet. She looked over to Hinata and Ino and saw that they were barely effect. "_Has he _always_ been this powerful_?"

"_**Kai**_!" Naruto said lowly, but it rang out as he exploded in a flash of light and gust of wind that had created a dust cloud around him.

When the dust had died away each girl had the same look of shock and lust on their face, except Ino who was just _completely_ lust. In Naruto's place was a young man just a few inches taller than them. He had long spiky blonde and 2 bangs framing either side of his face. His cerulean blue eyes shined like a clear pool of water, but beneath that warmth and shine they could see cold and darkness which proved he was a shinobi. He wore a long black robe shirt, black robe pants, and a white sash to hold them together to which was tied in a loose knot in the front. A sword was held on his right hip by the sash. He wore a long white Haori with long sleeves over his clothes. He also wore a white scarf around his neck that hid the bottom half of his face. He pulled down the scarf to give them a foxy-smile. He stepped out of the crater his power had created upon release and walked up to the three stunned girls.

"So… how do I look?" Naruto questioned simply, but to them his voice was cool, smooth, and alluring.

"Whoa…" Tenten breathed out as she blushed, but continued to ogle him.

"Momma likes… momma _really_ likes…" Ino said as she gave him a seductive smile back. Naruto sweat-dropped as Ino licked her lips at him; she was so weird…

"Hinata, what do you think?" Naruto said in that monotone, yet sexy voice that made Hinata fight every fiber of her being to stay awake.

"You... like… _wow_…" Hinata said shyly as her face she was the reddest of all three. If it wasn't for the fact her father was expecting her home soon, she jump him right now instead of sneaking into his apartment later tonight. Naruto sighed as he made a hand-sign and turned back to normal.

"Okay, you girls have had your fun, now if you don't mind; I need to get to the hospital." Naruto said as he blurred sight. The three girls were now shocked and turned on.

"Was that the _**Shunshin jutsu**_?" Tenten asked as Hinata shook her head. Years of honing and train not just the Byakugan, but her normal eyes as well told her the answer.

"He… walked away, at instant speed. It was small, but before he completely disappeared I saw him stick out his foot. He took one step, and then… _gone_." Hinata said as Ino's jaw dropped along with Tenten's.

"But that's impossible, right? I mean _Guy-sensei_ is fast, but not fast enough to walk away at the speed of sound! So how is Naruto?" Tenten exclaimed as she threw up her hands.

"He moved at the speed of light, not sound and, I think it was the use of charka that did it for him. I'm not sure, but I know for a fact no one can move that fast without energy of some kind." Hinata said as she turned and began the journey back to the village. Ino started after her, but then gave Tenten a look as she wasn't following.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've come down with a case of _love fever_. I need to go to the hospital and have Naruto-kun cure it with his new and sexy self. Bye!" Ino said as she placed the back of her hand on her forehand and feinted sickness. She wiggled her eyes and raced off toward the village as Tenten came out of her stupor.

"Ino, you leave Naruto alone! He's supposed to get to know us and _choose_ to be with us, _not raped_ by _you_!" Tenten yelled as she raced after Ino. Ino only laughed as she ran.

"It's not _rape_ if he comes back for _more_!" She yelled back as Hinata thought it'd be good to start running while she still had a head-start.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

He blurred into beside Shizune as the woman saw him and yelped, falling on her ass.

"_Naruto_! What have I said about _doing_ that to scare me?" Shizune whined as Naruto chuckled and helped her up.

"Not to, but your face is so funny!" He said as he went into full-blown laughter.

"Do realize I'm still a medic-ninja, and that you don't know everything about healing just yet, so you'll have to continue training under me." Shizune said darkly as Naruto paled and quivered in his spot.

"Y-yes, Shizune-sensei." Naruto said through his chattering teeth. Shizune gave him a smile as she and he caught up to Tsunade.

"This must be the room. Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" Tsunade said as she entered the hospital room.

"May I come in?" She asked as Naruto rolled his eyes. His eyes widen a fraction as he saw Sakura sitting beside Sasuke's bed. He looked around the room and saw that fresh flowers were in the vase on the other side. "_Those were picked just today_. _She must have been here quite often_." He thought as he gazed at them.

"Don't worry, Sakura. She's here to make everything alright now." Naruto said as Tsunade went over to Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto; so she must be the one Guy-sensei told me about." Sakura said as she turned and bowed to Tsunade, "Oh please, save Sasuke."

Tsunade gave her a kind smile, with Naruto rolling his eyes again. "Well, I'll see what I can do." She said as she put her hand on Sasuke's forehead and began using healing charka.

"Well, I'll go see what I can do for Kakashi, Naruto will you come with me?" Shizune said as Naruto nodded and walked out, but not without catching a glimpse of Sakura's crying face. Maybe this was why the Pervy Sage had wanted him to give up on her… and why he did…

Sasuke woke up feeling just as bad as he did in that damn coma, but at least now he wasn't seeing images of his family being killed in front of him. It was only Sakura and some lady. He was too tired to care that Sakura was hugging him. He'd let it slide this time, but next time physical contact is to be restricted to only a handshake. And now that he was awake, the first thing he'd do was corner Naruto and demand answers. Ow… stupid damn headache. Okay, new plan; first sleep and some medicine, then Naruto and answers.

Shizune couldn't do anything for Kakashi, so they had to wait for Tsunade. She came in with a scowl on her face as she walked up to his bed. Naruto was stone faced, a first for Kakashi to ever see. Tsunade healed him, but he was still in pain. Oh well, he figured that was his punishment. Naruto glanced over to see Guy was twisting the hospital curtain as he waited for Tsunade to finish with Kakashi.

"How disgraceful, to be taken completely out of the game by two low-life punks like that. I thought you were supposed to be the best." Tsunade said mockingly as Kakashi sat up, looking almost as bad as he felt.

"Sorry… to disappoint you…" Kakashi said as Naruto turned to leave from the room.

"Kakashi, once you're feeling up to it be in my office tomorrow. We have things to discuss, you and I." Naruto said as Kakashi turned his eye to Naruto's back. That was so… monotone and lukewarm. What had happened to Naruto while he was gone?

"Of course, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said tiredly as he fell back into bed. Tsunade only shook her head as she turned to Naruto, who had a smirk on his face for some reason.

"Only one more to go, Granny." Naruto said cheekily while Tsunade had the urge to punch him as Guy stopped twisting the curtain to point his fingers toward the next room.

"Rock Lee! He's right next door! _Next door_!" Guy said as he continued to point. Naruto and Tsunade sighed in unison as they went to the room.

No one was in there, but they did see Lee limping down the corridor with his crutch. Now that Naruto was looking at Lee, and knew a bit about healing, he could tell that the injuries Lee had gotten were more serious than any of them had thought. If anyone could heal Lee it would be Tsunade. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at Tsunade, who was looking at Lee with especially critical eyes. He could tell that she was analyzing him just from her experience with healing.

"Lee, look who's here to see you! It's Tsunade-sama!" Guy said as he pointed dramatically at Tsunade, who was still stone faced.

"Is this one of your students, Guy?" Tsunade asked as Naruto rolled his eyes again; if she couldn't tell just from Lee's looks…

"Yes, he's _more_ than a student; he's like a son!" Guy said as lee looked up with an awed-expression toward Tsunade.

"I see…" Tsunade said as she gave a quick glance at Naruto, who caught it and nodded.

"I'll let you handle things from here, Granny. I've still some time before _it_ begins." Naruto said as he walked away, but then stopped as he was passing Shizune.

"Be sure to tell me _everything_ that goes on, Shizune. I have a feeling I'll need to know." Naruto said in a stern voice as Shizune stiffened. She had heard his voice in monotone, but never like just now…

"Yes, of course… Naruto-sama…" Shizune as he nodded.

"No need for the –sama part, Shizune-_sensei_." Naruto said as he stepped behind her and blurred from sight.

* * *

_**Later, At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, With Naruto and Iruka:**_

"You're late, Iruka-sensei. I thought tardiness was not part of your ninja way, huh?" Naruto said cheekily as he leaned again the wall of the ramen shop. Iruka chuckled a bit as he came up to Naruto.

"Sorry, it's just all these preparations for the Godaime Hokage." Iruka said as Naruto nodded while they went inside and ordered, but not before Naruto glanced at the corner Konohamaru was hiding behind.

"So, do you know who is to be made the Fifth Hokage, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed as Iruka glanced over to him. Since when did Naruto have a… poker face…?

"No, I'm just a regular Chunin, not one of the Elite, so I wasn't told. Though I have heard it was someone young. Younger than me, and that's something." Iruka said as Teuchi served them. Naruto began eating with vigor, making Iruka sigh; some things would never change…

"Oh, and what do you think of it?" Naruto asked, eyes still closed as he slurped down noodles. Iruka put his chopsticks over his bowl as he struck up a thinking pose.

"Well, being that the person is so young with such a big responsibility and so many people depending on him… that could overwhelm just about anyone. Then we have to think about how we look toward the other nations. By our Kage being so young it suggests that we have very powerful ninja if one half my age could become Hokage. They would be less tempted to go to war." Iruka said as Naruto finally opened his eyes slowly.

"So… you do know who the Fifth Hokage is to be." Naruto said slowly as Iruka looked nervous.

"N-no… of c-course n-not… I'm only Chunin…" Iruka said as Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Iruka-sensei, only Elite Chunin are made, and allowed, to teach at the Academy. Besides, when you were a regular Chunin you were in Kakashi-sensei's squad. I read your files." Naruto said as he drank his broth and put down his bowl. Iruka sighed as he threw up his hands.

"Fine, you caught me, but really Naruto; Hokage so young?" Iruka asked, but stiffened as Teuchi laughed gruffly.

"He's working hard, Iruka. Besides, if not now he'd have probably claimed the title three to six years from now, and that wouldn't be much of a change." Teuchi said as he produced another bowl of ramen for Naruto.

"Oh we are so making ramen Konoha's national dish." Naruto said as Teuchi got ryo signs in his eyes. He could just imagine the money he'd rake in saying things like, "_The Hokage always ate ramen here_", or "_Every meal the Godaime Hokage was here, and if it's good enough for _him_, then _why not_ you? Should we go see him and ask? He might not be in a good mode if we do._" Yeah… that would work.

"N-Naruto! You can't just do things like that! That's abuse of power!" Iruka scolded, but Naruto was ignoring him in favor of his ramen. Iruka gave up after seeing Naruto wasn't paying attention to him.

"Tell me something Old Man Teuchi; how did _you_ know I'm the Fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked as he finished his noodles. Teuchi crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I'm a retired Jonin, so I still have the privilege of getting that kind of info. Now eat up, Ramen is on the house today!" Teuchi said as he pointed his wooden spoon at Naruto. Naruto's face lit up like he was getting free ramen, which he was!

Suddenly an ANBU appeared in a kneeling position behind the two as they ate. Naruto sighed, not even turning around, as he placed his chopsticks over his broth-filled bowl.

"What is it?" Naruto asked annoyed as the ANBU bowed his head.

"Sorry to disturb you before the coronation, Hokage-sama, but a problem has come up that needs your attention." The Anbu, Bird, said as Naruto turned to him.

"A problem, what is it?" Iruka asked.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi has barricaded himself inside the library of the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade-sama is trying to get in for medical research and the village Elders need to get in for your Inaugural Kage robes which had been stored in there some time ago." Bird said as Naruto nodded while Iruka looked shocked.

"Wait, what? Konohamaru wouldn't do something like this. He knows the village needs a new Hokage so why would-" Iruka was saying until Naruto raised a hand to stop him.

"He's angry and sad at the same time due to the village. He feels as if the village has forgotten his grandfather in its haste to get back to normality. I shall go myself and get him. Iruka come with me, it'll be better if you're there with us." Naruto said as he got up from his stool and blurred away. Bird nodded as he disappeared in a plume of smoke. Iruka was shocked Naruto could use teleportation jutsu, especially one such as that. Naruto didn't even use a hand-sign…

"Right" Iruka said as he nodded a good-bye to Teuchi and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**At the Hokage Mansion:**

Naruto had been the first to arrive, followed by Bird and Iruka. He scanned the hall as he walked and found Moegi and Udon along with Izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune and Tsunade. Koharu and Homura were stand along the opposite wall with deep scowls on their faces.

"But Tsunade-sama, he's just a kid and the grandson of the Third Hokage-"

"What do I care? I'm the granddaughter of the First Hokage, so I'm the one you need to worry about!" Tsunade snapped back as the two Chunin flinched back.

"What's with all the racked? It's barely even noon." Naruto said as he walked up to them all.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama, but Konohamaru has blockaded himself in your library. We can't get him out without using… force." Izumo said as he and Kotetsu bowed to him. Moegi and Udon looked in awe as Naruto walked up to them.

"Thank you two, but I'll take it from here." Naruto said as he threw back his hand and a cherry blossom fell into it.

The petal glowed as it transformed into a katana. It was a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It had a white-colored hilt and white sheathe. This katana was _**Senbonzakura**_. He unsheathed it and threw the sheath to the side where it turned to cherry blossom and dissipated.

"Naruto, what just happened?" Iruka asked as Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"That was a special weapon summoning. I learned how to do it when I finished my seals training. Jiraiya-sensei says that I've gained the title of Seals and Sealing Master after I pasted a test of his. I can do that summoning from a seal that's hidden in invisible ink on the right hip of my clothes." Naruto explained as Iruka only nodded dumbly with a look of awe and shock.

"You've really gotten stronger Naruto. To think that one month of training under Jiraiya-sama has done this for you." Iruka said as Naruto's grin grew.

"That's not all, but right now I have something to do." Naruto said as he turned to the door.

He pushed it, causing a panel at the top to release a bunch of metal pans. He slashed through each of them as they fell. He pushed the doors in and found that they had tables and stacks of books blocking them, so he added charka to his strength to get them open wide enough. He saw that ninja wire and exploding tags were strung up all over the room. He took down the tags and cut through all the wire, causing more junk to fall in front of his path. He punched it all out of his way and took a few more steps in. He heard a sizzling noise and looked down to see that an explosive tag had been hidden on the floor as well. Before it could explode he stepped on it, and grinded his foot into it, destroying the seal and stopping the explosion. A pair of kunai came at him and he sliced it in half after adding wind charka to the blade of his sword. A boulder fell from the ceiling and it too was cut in two by his blade. He kept walking as he had and dispelled Senbonzakura, seeing that the traps had all been destroyed. Konohamaru's eyes widened as he ran to the corner, but Naruto grabbed him by the scarf and yanked him. He dragged Konohamaru, kicking and screaming, from the room and walked down the hall with Iruka close behind.

As soon as they had made it out of the mansion Naruto picked Konohamaru up, still kicking, but now crying and they walked all the way to the Academy in non-conversational silence. Once inside they found Iruka's classroom and locked themselves inside as Naruto dropped Konohamaru onto the wooden floor. Konohamaru looked up at them as he sobbed, but neither was in the mood for his whining as they gave him stern looks. Naruto, eventually, sighed and sat down at one of the student desks, faintly remembering his days in the Academy.

"What's this all about Konohamaru?" Naruto asked as Iruka kept up the stern look. He knew what Konohamaru was doing, but he wanted the boy to say it himself. Konohamaru stopped sobbing and dried his eyes as he sat on the floor of the classroom with Iruka standing over him.

"P-pretty soon, everyone's g-gonna forget about the Old Man." Konohamaru said quietly as he got up and sat next to Naruto with Iruka leaning on another desk.

"It wouldn't be long," Konohamaru said with a blank face, "They'll forget what a great ninja he was. And then they'll just toss his memory away like an old shoe." He finished as Iruka gave him a stern but concerned look. Naruto was quiet for a moment, but then stood up.

"You're wrong; I know for a fact he'll be remembered long after we're gone." Naruto said as Konohamaru's face contoured in anger.

"Well you're wrong!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto gave him a smile.

"I'm not wrong, because I promise as the Fifth Hokage that I won't ever forget him, and all the good that he's done." Naruto said as he blurred from the room. Konohamaru and Iruka stared, with wide eyes, at the spot Naruto had been, but they were staring for completely different reasons.

"Naruto… is the Fifth Hokage…" Konohamaru whispered in shock as Iruka smiled.

"_You really have grown up since you were in his seat, Naruto_." Iruka thought as he looked and smiled down on the shocked-outta-his-mind Konohamaru.

* * *

Naruto travelled at transcendent speed around Konoha, looking for Shizune. He stopped atop a building as he dropped to one knee. His breathing was hard and fast, but he was smiling none the less.

"That's ten, and that's my limit, but it's a better limit than three. I get it now. I don't pump it to my legs, but let small strings out as I walk. I'm glad I'm getting adjusted to this technique, but I still need a name for it." Naruto said as he stopped and sat on the roof of the building.

"Hmmm… It needs the word step in it I know that, since all I'm do is walking at high speed… Blur Step… no… how about quick step… no… Light step… no… _Flash Step_… hmm… Perfect! I'm genius after all!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down on the roof.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" was the scream that Naruto heard just down the street. Naruto jumped off the roof and ran to what sounded like Shizune. He burst in the door to find Shizune with a shocked expression.

"Shizune, what's wrong? What happened to Granny?" Naruto said as he was already going through hand-signs for an Earth style ninjutsu.

"S-she's concentrating on s-s-studying!" Shizune said as Naruto thought over her words and looked over to Tsunade, who was in fact studying a medical book.

"Oh Kami! What's happening? Is this all just a dream or some story by a weird guy who got thought this would be a good idea? You're studying!" Naruto said, too shocked to do anything but yell. Tsunade gave them both an irate look as she sipped her sake.

"I'm studying for Rock lee's surgery." Tsunade said with a serious face as Naruto's eyes widened just a fraction. He had a feeling Lee would need surgery.

"How bad is he?" Naruto asked with an equally serious face as he sat in the booth on the opposite side of Tsunade.

"Some of his injuries are embedded deep into his spinal cord. The surgery, as it is now, only has a fifty percent chance of success, but if I can apply that jutsu Kabuto used to a patient such as Lee then it could increase the chance of success, even if just by one percent." Tsunade said as Naruto looked deep in thought. He figured she meant the one Kabuto had done when he was hit by his Rasengan. So it was a jutsu and not a bloodline, huh? That means it could be used on anyone, so long as they had the power to use it.

"I'll see what I can do about that. Kabuto's jutsu was probably his own. I'll do some… checking and tell you what I come up with." Naruto said as Tsunade nodded, but then looked at him in confusion.

"You plan to help with the surgery?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

"I am the Fifth Hokage after all. I plan to do a lot of things to help the village, and I think it's a good start to help at least one of my ninja continue his dream, don't you?" Naruto said as Tsunade leaned back in her seat and chuckled.

"Fine, I plan to begin preparations two days from now. Dig up whatever you can by then. Afterward have Shizune here teach you about anything you may not know." Tsunade said, but as she finished Naruto paled ghostly and Shizune was chuckling evilly with a dark aura around her.

"Naru-kun and I are gonna do our best, right Naru-kun?" Shizune said wickedly sweet as Naruto was trembling as he nodded.

"Y-y-y-yes, S-S-S-Shizune-sensei…" Naruto said as he stood and walked out of the tavern. As soon as he stepped into the street an ANBU dropped in front of him.

"The coronation is to begin, Naruto-_sama_. The Elders and village require your presence." The female Boar masked ANBU said with just a hint of distain in her voice.

"Very well, let us go." Naruto said coldly as he turned from her and disappeared.

The ANBU kneeled on the street, frozen in place by the frigid cold tone that struck her. He could have known she was against his appointment… could he? She shook her head as she needed to get to the coronation herself, and think about that later.

* * *

**At the Coronation, With Naruto:**

Naruto adjusted his ceremonial robes and ran a hand over his new Kage hat, hoping the gestures would mask his own growing nervousness for his inauguration as Konoha's Godaime Hokage. Despite all his confidence in proclaiming that he will be Hokage all these years, it is a way different story when it was actually about to happen.

"You look fine, so stop you're fussing or you'll rip those clothes to shreds." Jiraiya said as he leaned against the doorway of the ceremonial room. Naruto gave him a small smile as he took a deep breath. It was all so real now…

"So how do these things usually go?" Naruto asked as he went over to Jiraiya.

"Pretty boring, but the only one I've ever seen was Minato's, so that may not be an accurate account. It's basically you standing there while one of the Elders announces your life up until now. They may throw in a few things extra, but it's all basically a snore. Well, I better get out there, the village needs my good looks to survive." Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Taking one last look at his appearance in the mirror Naruto stepped out of the room and looked out of a hallway window. He couldn't see the rooftop since it was above him but he could see his people. He could see their faces, so he used his Kami-Daiougan to see them all clearly. He could now clearly see into the literal crowd of thousands. He saw Shikamru standing beside Asuma with a smirk on his face. Choji was beside him, not eating, which was a first for Naruto to ever see. Ino was standing with Hinata and Tenten as they, like everyone else was looking up at the rooftop.

He saw Rock lee there on his crutch standing along with Neji and Guy with a hand on each of his shoulder. He could see Neji was smirking, but he didn't know why. Then he saw that the Hyuga prodigy had his Byakugan active and was staring right at him. Naruto wanted to hide, but then slapped his forehead as he realized that made no sense or point. He just waved and Neji, along with several other Hyuga waved back.

Kurenai-sensei was standing with Kiba and Shino. Kiba had Akamaru atop his head as the dog was barking. Shino was just… well Shino. Anko, the crazy ass snake lady, was leaning on Kurenai-sensei. Naruto couldn't read lips, but he was fairly sure that whatever was being said was giving Kurenai-sensei that red face.

He gazed through the crowd and saw something that made his heart both lighter and beat faster. His team was out there, right next to the Special Jonin. Kakashi and Sasuke looked exhausted and ready to drop dead, but they were there none the less with Sakura looking around and saying something. Kakashi put and hand on her head and said something that made her stop, but whatever was said gave Sasuke a thoughtful look.

He saw many others from the village that he knew; Iruka and other teachers with all the Academy students, and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. The only people he didn't see were Tsunade, Shizune, the Clan Heads, the Village Elders, and Jiraiya. He resolved that they must have been on the roof waiting for him.

* * *

It was then a loud voice, Koharu if he had to guess, began speaking. He had no idea Koharu could be that loud.

"Proud people of Konoha, we have been through much, and it has weighed heavily upon our village. We've seen, just recently, an Invasion in which we were attacked by two villages. Thought we fought and won and perceiver through it all. The heaviest of all was the loss of our dear Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. But, we will not give up! He would not want that of us! He'd want you all to weather these tough times and the tough times ahead! That is why we have gathered here today to welcome the leader who will bring us through those tough times, with determination and an unyielding spirit." Koharu said and then stepped back as Homura came up and went through hand-signs.

"We of the village have kept many secrets, not just from our enemies, but from you the people as well. We the Elders and your newest Hokage believe that it is time for some, if not all, of those secrets to come to light. The village is a family and we should not keep secrets from family! So here, in front of all that are gathered, shall we tell you of the truth around one Naruto Uzumaki!" Homura said as voices began to mutter to one another. Naruto could see Sakura turn to Kakashi and say something, but he must have told her to listen to the Elders since she turned back. He saw that a lot of the younger people had turned to the adults, but they did as Kakashi did.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as many of you may know, was a Genin ninja of Konoha. He was the village prankster and wanted nothing more than the attention of others. Though there are far more rooted things than you all know. He shall expose a truth now that was banned by law from speaking. Naruto Uzumaki… is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki of Konoha!" Homura said as the entire crowd gasped and went wide-eyed, even Kakashi. Naruto saw that several of the Jonin appeared beside each other, namely Kakashi, Guy and Asuma. Kurenai and Anko were having their own discussion and Naruto knew that he was the topic of the muttering and whispering voices.

* * *

"What were they thinking outing Naruto like that?" Kakashi said as Asuma shrugged, but did glare up at the elder as he waited for the people to calm themselves.

"I don't know, but they had better have a damn good reason. Naruto could execute that old man for something like that." Asuma said as Guy nodded.

"Perhaps that is the bad news to whatever other secrets they and Naruto feel must be exposed." Guy said with his voice serious as he gave Homura a narrow-eyed look.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, do you think Naruto would give that old bastard a public execution for this. I always wanted to see his old ass die and then Danzo!" Anko said excitedly as Kurenai was serious and frowning.

"I don't know Anko, but whatever's going on it better move on quick before the civilians fill their children's heads with more demonic stories of Naruto." Kurenai said as she gave the old man a hard look.

* * *

Homura finally raised his arms to shush the crowd and all was silent as he pressed on.

"That is not the most shocking thing you will learn today. Naruto Uzumaki is a hero for containing the demon that would have destroyed us. If not for his very birth we would all have been at the mercy of the Kyuubi and its wrath! He is a hero of epic proportions and shall be regarded as such! This was the wish of both the Yondaime and Sandaime! But you villains and heartless fiends disregard this wish; this last dying wish, simply because you do not understand! Now you shall learn of one of the most shocking secrets that has been kept from you for over 13 years! Once you learn of this, you shall wish to repent for your deeds against young Uzumaki!" Homura said and stepped back as Danzo limped up to the front of the rooftop. His cold and stone face made everyone nervous, because even Danzo normally did not look that coldly at people.

"You fools who had praised the Sandaime and Yondaime for their actions, yet you disregarded their wishes. I could point each of you out as a person who has wronged Uzumaki-san in one way or another. There are only a handful of people who would escape that identifying! Though I suppose making you feel sorry now is of no real mirth. For once I have said what I plan to each of you shall gaze upon the boy with new eyes and new found shock and awe." Danzo said as the crowd was eerily silent when he took his pause.

"Uzumaki is not just some common and useless name. It is one of his birth names. Some of you may know this, but I shall explain for those who don't. Naruto Uzumaki happens to be the last of his clan. The Uzumaki clan to be exact. The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in _**Uzushiogakure**_ or the _**Land of Whirlpools**_. They were also distant relatives of the Senju clan and thus both clans were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their Hidden Villages - Konoha and _Uzushio_ or the_ Hidden in the Whirlpool Village_. Did you know that the whirlpool symbol integrated onto our shinobi's uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of those uniforms is a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continues to do so to this day, in memory of our friendship; even years after Whirlpool's destruction? No, I suppose not, but then again none of you could see the plain true in front your eyes. That shall be the next truth I reveal onto you, the precious people of Konoha."

The crowd was as silent as they could be. Naruto Uzumaki, the resident moron, the prankster of Konoha, and all around annoyance was the last of a clan that not only helped their village, but had a village of their own? The shopkeepers vowed to be nicer to the boy, give him a few gifts, and apologize for their past treatment of him. The shinobi, who didn't know, were shocked right down to their cores as they looked to the swirl symbol on their and other's clothes. That thing was just about everywhere in their village! And it was in dedication to a founding clan? That Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knucklehead ninja was the last of? They couldn't believe it. True they had been already seeing him as one of them, a true shinobi of Konoha, but to think that the kid had the power of a clan and was related to the Senju; it was enough to make more than a few of them faint. Luckily some of their friends were there to wake them up. What was next, him being the son of Kushina… _Uzumaki_… Damn! They fainted again.

"I see some of you have already began to realize just what is next on the list of secrets to be revealed. Well for those who haven't allow me to do the honors. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the only other resident Uzumaki this village has had since the wife of the Shodai Hokage; Mito Uzumaki. That is right Naruto is the great-grandson of the Shodai Hokage, the great-grandnephew of the Nidaime Hokage and son of Kushina Uzumaki; the _**Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**_." Danzo said as he saw a few dozen more ninja in the crowd faint. Apparently they still remembered her quite vividly even after 13 years.

"As many of you know there was only one man that was _worth_ Kushina's time. That man and her became fast friends and even lovers. They married around 14 years ago and were found dead in each other's arms! That man gave Naruto his hair color, eye color, _and_ skin tone! In fact the resemblance between the two is so very _noticeable_ that you'd have to be a complete _moron_ not to see it!" Danzo said as the sound of many face-palms came out across the crowd. He smiled and it made a lot of people give him a look. The sounds of idiots finally seeing the truth was always music to his ears…

* * *

"You don't think… no it couldn't be… it's _impossible_!" Kakashi was saying as Guy shook his.

"Calm down, Kakashi! It's alright, we all deluded ourselves from the truth because it was far too painful. We knew it was true, yet we decided against it, because if there was even a chance it wasn't we'd all be far more depressed." Gu said as Asuma nodded.

"But he was my teacher, my sensei! The man was like a second father to me! I looked Naruto in the face so many times, and I just brushed the resemblance off as a coincidence!" Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke looked at him and came over, along with all the other Genin.

"I wrote it off as mere coincidence that he had the blond hair, the cerulean blue eyes, the perfect tan skin, _and_ the talent for ninjutsu! I said, "There's _no_ way he could be my sensei's son because they said he and Kushina-sensei died and no child was found"! I was a damn _Jonin_ for Kami's sake! I should have known that my sensei would never use someone else's kid for that sealing. I should have known that my sensei would do something as _stupid_ as to seal the most powerful demon into his _own_ son, because it was the only way!" Kakashi said hysterically as he dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"I could have done so _much_ for Naruto… I could have given him a home, a big brother, better training, love, compassion, and a shoulder to cry on when he was alone… I could have been so much more than a guard at his window, or a half-assed teacher… I could have been "Kakashi-nii-san or Big brother Kakashi"… I could have had a little brother to help deal with the sorrows of my own life… He could have imparted some of that never die attitude onto me… It all could have been so beautiful…" Kakashi said as his students and friends looked down at him. Guy and Asuma bend down and patted his back while Kurenai and Anko came over.

"It's alright Kakashi; you've done more than you think. You've given him a great morale teacher, and that's very hard to come by in the ninja world. You've given him the ideals of teamwork, the importance of loyalty, and the love of a teacher. You said it yourself that he has the best moral beliefs of your team. That should count for something, because it was you who installed those beliefs into him." Guy said reassuringly as Kakashi got up and nodded.

"Y-you're right, Guy." Kakashi said slowly as he didn't even bother to dry his tears.

They were his punishment… and his pride…

* * *

Danzo surveyed the crowd with his hawk-like gaze and found that they were quieting down; it was time for the final nail in the coffin.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage!" Danzo said as everyone in the crowd was stunned.

The civilian population were dumbfounded and most of the ninja population as well. How the _hell_ did they _not_ see it? The sun-kissed blonde hair, the sparkling cerulean blue eyes, and the never-die attitude! Damn, he _is_ the son of the Minato and Kushina.

Even the civilians that hated Naruto to their very _core_ couldn't scream out in protest. Even they couldn't _delude_ themselves about who his father was. They knew their beloved Yondaime would never use any child for that sort of sealing, but his own. It was the plain, honest, and undeniable truth; Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage. They hung their heads in shame for how they treated the son of their best and most powerful Hokage. They just hoped that never-die attitude extended to forgiveness as well.

The ninjas were still face-palming themselves all around for not seeing it earlier. How the _hell_ could masters of disguise and secrets, not have seen the plain and simple truth that ran past them every single day. He had to be the son of Kushina the way he got people back for ignoring them. He turned their ninja clothes _pink_ for ignoring him; that was _definitely_ a Kushina-move!

Danzo smirked as he saw more face-palming and even some going up to trees and knocking their heads against them. He looked out and saw some of the civilians were doing the same. He really loved this part of him; the part that could enjoy the stupidity of other people. It was the highlight of his week. Oh well, time to continue.

"That's right; your so _hated_ Naruto Uzumaki is the son of your so _beloved_ Yondaime! What's more, as you all know the Namikaze were one of the first clans to join and help built the village. The Namikaze are why the Hyuga and Sarutobi clans joined the village. The Namikaze clan was a small clan, but a founding clan none the less, and Naruto is the last of it as well! You who dishonored the Sandaime and Yondaime have dishonored this village and its founding! You have dishonored the Senju and its members! You have dishonored all the previous Hokage!" Danzo said as almost everyone in the village hung their head. Danzo's smirk came back as he raised his arms. "And you have done a great and terrible dishonor to your newest Hokage."

At hearing that everyone's attention was back on him and not their sorrows. They had already dishonored their newest ruler, and leader? Oh Kami-sama, help them! What if the newest Hokage was Tsunade? With her temper, they'd kill _themselves_ before she got to them! What if it was Jiraiya? They had never saw him angry or displeased, but if the stories Orochimaru used to tell were _true_, they'd run to _Tsunade_ before they'd let _him_ get a hold of them! It didn't matter who the newest Hokage was, their asses were in hot water…

* * *

"Asuma-sensei, the Godaime Hokage won't do anything to bad, right? I mean, we're loyal followers, so we'd be alright, huh?" Choji asked as the Genin turned to Asuma. Neji was shifted nervously as he gazed at one of the windows to the Hokage Mansion. Naruto wouldn't do anything that horrible, right?

"Well it depends on the mood the Fifth is in. He can order us to basically slaughter anyone that did an injustice to Naruto and this village. If word gets out about how we treat ninja like Naruto and then if word gets out about his heritage, all hell will break loose in the shinobi world. This village maybe invaded just to get Naruto out of this hell-hole. I know Wave country would kill us after Naruto's saving their country. So, we may or may not have to kill off the ones that made Naruto's life hell. Just be prepared in case we're ordered to. Okay, Choji?" Asuma said as the Genin were wide-eyed at how conversationally he said it all. The other Jonin-sensei and senior ninja rolled their eyes at his little over-the-Genin-head joke. Neji caught on to the joke, but still feinted shock as he mentally smirked.

"The Fifth Hokage can't just kill people off for how they treated one person! That's barbaric!" Sakura exclaimed as Kakashi turned to her.

"The Yondaime Kazekage used Sand to assassinate his own son, Gaara. The Sandaime Mizukage used Mist ninja and ANBU to try and kill off anyone with a bloodline. The Sandaime Raikage tried to kidnap Hinata from our village, and didn't care that his Head ninja was killed. The Nidaime Tsuchikage killed off half his villagers thinking they were going to revolt against him. And Minato-sensei killed an entire army of Rock-ninja, even those who had surrendered or tried for retreat. You kids need to learn not to question your leaders, and simply accept what is said; especially today." Kakashi said as Sakura and the others gazed at him with shock.

* * *

Homura and Koharu had stepped alongside Danzo as they gazed over the crowd. They made a motion and an ANBU ninja with a cat mask nodded and disappeared.

Naruto couldn't believe some of the things that had been said, but like everything else, he resolved to deal with it when he didn't have things to do. He could have an emotional breakdown after today was over with…

"Hokage-sama, it is time." Tora, the Cat masked ANBU, said as Naruto nodded and walked away from the window, his purple eyes fading back into cerulean.

"Thank you, Tora… Hey, I have a question; why do you have a cat mask, but your codename is Tora, which means Tiger?" Naruto asked as he got to the doorway where Tora was standing.

"Umm… Well… You know that cat they make Genin catch?" Tora said as he shifted while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that damn thing is ferocious! It clawed my face up pretty damn good when my team had to catch it. That wasn't a normal cat; that was a demon in hiding." Naruto said as Tora nodded.

"That's why…" Tora said as he lowered his head. Naruto raised a brow, but then his confused face turned to one of mirth as they walked down the hall.

"Are you telling me; that you're the ANBU-epitome of that cat? That's hilarious! You're supposed to be that damn cat! Thank you, you've made this whole thing a lot easier on my mind!" Naruto said as he laughed and walked up the stairs. He patted Tora on the shoulder as he reached the top of the stairs.

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama… Glad to be of help…" He said as his shoulders slumped and he gave a pathetic look under his mask. Why couldn't he just be Fox? No one ever made fun of Fox!

* * *

"People of Konoha, you're Hokage has lived a simple life. He was chosen by the Fire Daimyo and approved by the Shinobi council. We, the three village elders have approved his ascension as well and the Jonin of the village have approved him as well. He has defended this village not only in the Invasion of the Sand and Sound, but against the threat of Orochimaru regaining the use of his arms after the Third Hokage sealed them away. He has brought back Tsunade Senju and has promised to lead Konoha into better times!" Homura said as some of the people paled thinking it was Jiraiya.

Sasuke gazed up at the roof tiredly. He make have just come out of a month long coma, but even he knew who they'd be naming. He glanced over to his fellow Genin and saw that Shikamaru and Shino were elbowing each with grins. Wait… was Neji over there smirking? The Jonin looked to be about to laugh out loud and Sakura looked as confused as always. How could she not know? It was so obvious. He figured it out when they started talking about Naruto. It didn't take the others long either since Hinata's face was red, Ino looked like she was about to rape something, and that Tenten girl was giggling her head off. Hell even Kakashi was smirking under that damn mask of his. Oh wait… yup, Sakura face looked like someone just smacked her, so she must have figured it out. Kiba looked like he swallowed cat food, so he figured it out to, huh?

"No way…" She whispered out as Sasuke hmph and smirked up at the Hokage's rooftop. The three elders moved a part and a figure, with his face hidden by the rim of the Hokage's hat, moved up to stand next to them.

"_You did it dope_…_ And _way_ earlier than anyone would have thought, but that doesn't change the fact that we're talking after this_…_ or that you're a dope and a dead-last, but you certainly are a _great_ one at that_…" Sasuke thought as he looked toward the setting sun, that just so happened to be setting behind the Hokage Mansion and the Hokage Faces.

"People of Konoha, we give you, you're _Godaime_ Hokage, Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzumaki!" Koharu shouted as Naruto removed his Kage hat and let the wind blow through his spiky blond hair as he gazed down at his people. Yeah, _his_ people… that had a nice sound to it…

The shinobi and some civilians were clapping and cheering for him, rather loudly he might add; especially Hinata. He had no idea _she_ could be that loud. Yet, most of the civilians remained quiet; like _eerily_ quiet…

* * *

After the cheers had faded away and the silence remain; _all hell broke loose_. Cries of outrage and screams of protest all that were heard. Many of the civilians yelled and shouted for it to be a mistake. And what did Naruto do you might ask? The only thing he could do; he stood there and took it. He placed his Kage hat back on and let the screams, shouts, and yells wash over him as he held his peace within.

But then things got crazy; like out the _scroll_ crazy. Jiraiya, who Naruto hadn't seen on the roof with the others, had appeared out of nowhere atop Gamabunta; in the middle of the village. The white haired Sage went through hand signs in a flash and the partly cloudy even of orange sky turned into a storm of black clouds and roaring thunder. Everyone turned wide-eyed and shocked to the furious face of the Toad Sannin and resident Sage of Konoha. His eyes were narrowed as he glared down at the crowd. His hands were balled up into fists that were clinched so tight his knuckles were white as his hair. His nostrils flared and his mouth was in the form of a scowl so deep and foreboding that even Homura had to gape. This was the face in Orochimaru's stories, this was the beast of a Sannin that protected the village, this was one hell of a pissed-off Jiraiya and his target was Konoha.

"You fools and _morons_! How _dare_ you screech in protest to my godson's being made Hokage! As if _any_ of you should be! He has protected this village time and time again! He is a ninja of Konoha and has proved that with his blood, sweat, and tears! He has endured more than _any_ of you ever could in life! He has felt the sting of isolation, the pain of not knowing why he was hated, and the ache of learning the truth! You have _no_ right to declare that he is unfit, or undeserving of his title! So allow me to show you to hell, since you want to make his life a living one; even after all that has been said!" Jiraiya roared with unparalleled rage and venom in his voice as he slowly went through hand-signs. Gamabunta's stomach began to swell, and Naruto's eyes widened at what he knew was to come next.

"Jiraiya-sensei, don't do this! They're not worth it! Please stop!" Naruto yelled as he gazed at his sensei. Had the man gone mad with rage?

He threw his Kage hat to Danzo, who put it on his own head for 'safe keep', and jumped to the railing of the rooftop. He jumped off and straight toward Jiraiya and Gamabunta as if he was flying with wings. The crowd below watched as Naruto sail at Jiraiya with terrified and panicked expressions. Naruto created a shadow clone with the two going through their own hand-signs, and both inhaled deeply as Jiraiya did the same. Gamabunta unleashed a large torrent of oil that was quickly set a flame with Jiraiya's fire jutsu. The real Naruto unleashed his own flames and the clone blew out a twister of air.

"**_Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs_**!"

"_**Flame Vortex Jutsu**_!"

The two jutsu collided together; with Naruto's swallowing Jiraiya's own, and dissipating into thin air. The clone flung the real Naruto at Jiraiya and dispelled as the Town Madman forming a hand-sign with a smirk on his face. Naruto tackled Jiraiya as they were overtaken by a plume of smoke. They went skidding across a surface and Naruto flipped over Jiraiya to see that they were on the Hokage's rooftop. Jiraiya rubbed his head, but chuckled all the same as Tsunade helped him up and the Elders clapped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked with a serious look as Jiraiya sighed and walked over to the railing to look at the people below. As soon as they saw him they recoiled back in fear, but he didn't care about that as Naruto stepped up next to him.

"You people see now just how much this village means to him. He protected you, the ungrateful people that have tormented his life, from me, his own godfather and mentor. He was willing to put his life at risk for all of you; even though my wrath would have been completely justified! He is willing to protect and lead all you, but are you willing to respect and follow him?" Jiraiya said as the crowd was silent.

* * *

Then after a few more moments before a voice broke the silence.

"We'll follow you, Naruto Hokage-sama!" Ayame yelled from the middle of the crowd as Teuchi nodded.

"The Hyuga will support you, Hokage-sama!" Neji said as the Hyuga raised their fists in agreement.

"The Jonin of this village are with you, Hokage-sama!" Asuma yelled as he and the other Jonin-level ninja all saluted in unison.

"Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force are ready for your command, Hokage-sama!" Ibiki said as he gave a smile and saluted from the head of the crowd.

"We believe in you, Hokage-sama!" Iruka shouted with Konohamaru on his shoulder as the other children and teachers vocally agreed.

"Give 'em hell, Hokage-sama!" Anko shouted out as she wrapped her arm around Kurenai's neck.

As more and more people began showing their support Naruto stood there with a shocked look on his face. He didn't even _know_ some of the people that were now shouting for him to speak… Wait… _speak_! They were all chanting for him to say something while he had been too shocked at the fact that some of the people who outright hated him, and with a passion he noted in memory, were now encouraging him to be their new leader. He shrugged; what the hell. He took his Kage's hat back from the top of Danzo's head, making the old man sigh sadly but Naruto didn't notice, placed the hat on his head, and walked back to the railing where his people were cheering.

"From this day on I, Naruto Uzumaki, shall protect and lead Konoha from the worst of times into the greatest", Naruto said as he took the hat off and the wind blew his hair and robes back, "As the _Godaime_ _Hokage_!" Naruto shouted to the cheers of many and the smiles of all. They may not have 'hated' him anymore, and may not even like that he was their leader and ruler, but _dammit_ was his determination and courage _heart-warming_!

As the sun set over the Hokage Mountain, right behind the faces of the Third and Fourth Hokages, a lot of the older villagers couldn't help but be reminded of seeing the other Hokages being inaugurated in the very spot Naruto stood. So, if they had lead the village so well despite what many had said about them, why could this young brat- they meant fine young hero.

Perhaps they would reach the greatest of times under his rule… just maybe…

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the coronation, because it's the only one that'll happen... or is it, hmm? Well just know that I worked fast to bring you all this, and I hope the speed of my writing didn't affect the quality of my work.**

**Be sure to read and check out my other stories, and I hope everyone enjoys this gift; from me to you. Love you guys, and be sure to REVIEW to show your love of me. Go Hokage Naruto!**

**Until Nexr Time, See Ya!**

**-T.K**


	11. Kage's Mission Arc: Meeting Faintly

**A/N: Okay everyone the Tsunade Arc is over, and this chapter shall be the start of the Kage's Mission Arc. I'll explain more of it now. So now, I'll just say; "Enough of this crap" and move on with the show!**

**In this arc Naruto comes face-to-face with the challenges of every Kage before him, but he'll have even more problems than they did. He's just starting on his first day as the known Fifth Hokage of Konoha. He's already dealing with paperwork and ignorant ninja, but now he needs to prepare himself for the Civilian Council, his friends, and those that lure beyond the village. Once the other villages and villains catch wind of the changes in Konoha things really start to go down. Orochimaru is getting impatient, Akatsuki is getting nervous, and Itachi is getting a burrito… Wait, he isn't… oh, he's getting Pocky… so yeah, lots going on.**

**What will Naruto do when faced with Sasuke? What will the other lands say about Naruto's being made Hokage? How will Naruto deal with things going on both in and out of the village? How shall Akatsuki deal with Naruto now that he's been made Hokage? What is Madara's role in Naruto's ascension to Kage? Why am I asking you these questions when I don't plan to unveil the answers until later?**

**Well then, enough of this useless crap! On with the show!**

* * *

**Kage's Mission Arc:**

_**Chapter 11: Meeting Faintly**_

* * *

Naruto stood at the window of his office, overlooking the people of his village as they walked the streets and conversed with one another. He found it almost strange that some of them were the same ones that were calling for him not to be made Hokage yesterday, yet they were at peace today and enjoying the repairs that were made by the Wave constructors. He knew that they had no say in his appointment, but just how _bi-polar_ were these people to say he was doing great today, yet yesterday they were out crying that he was unfit.

An ANBU Black Ops member appeared in a bowed position as Naruto looked at the Wolf mask from over his shoulder.

"Have you located him yet, Wolf?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice as Wolf nodded, yet stayed bowed.

"Yes, he was overjoyed that you called for the meeting and is just arriving in the building as we speak, Hokage-sama." Wolf said as Naruto nodded and waved him off while he disappeared as someone knocked on the door of Naruto's office.

"Come in" Naruto said as the door opened to reveal Tazuna. The man, and Inari who was right behind him, smiled as they walked into the office.

"So, what we saw yesterday was true then. You really did become Kage of the Leaf village. And I thought I only saw that because I was drunk off my ass…" Tazuna said as Naruto sweat-dropped and leaned forward in his seat.

"Well it's real, so what can I do for you two today?" Naruto said in a friendly voice as Inari ran over and hugged him. Naruto hugged the boy back after getting over his surprise.

"Big Brother Naruto, you really are a great ninja!" Inari said as the door to Naruto's office opened again. Konohamaru stood in the doorway with wide eyes and his jaw dropped, but that didn't last long as his eyes narrowed into a glare and his mouth formed a frown as he ran over to Naruto.

"Get away from the Boss!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran over, but tripped over his scarf once he was in range of them. Everyone in the room blinked at the sight.

"Who's this Naruto?" Inari asked as Naruto smiled and helped Konohamaru up.

"This is Konohamaru. He's the grandson of the Third Hokage." Naruto said as Konohamaru jumped back.

"And who's this guy, Naruto?" Konohamaru said as he and Inari began glaring at one another. Naruto and Tazuna sighed in unison and then looked at each other.

"I'm Inari. My grandfather is Tazuna the carpenter and I'm his apprentice. What's it to you?" Inari said as he got in Konohamaru's face.

"I'm Konohamaru. My grandfather was the Third Hokage and I was staring to learn under him before he… died. Why were you hugging Naruto?" Konohamaru asked as Inari and he glared at each other.

"Cause he's my big brother. He taught me what it means to protect those precious to me, and he defended and saved our country from an evil man named Gato. What's _your_ story?" Inari said as Konohamaru backed up from him and gained a proud look on his face as he held his head high and jabbed a thumb into his chest.

"Naruto's _my_ big brother. He taught me the importance of hard work and determination in order to reach my goals, and he defended and saved _our_ country from a psycho-guy named Gaara." Konohamaru said as Inari glared at him.

"Well it doesn't matter because he and I formed a special bond when he left Wave country." Inari said as he crossed his arms and turned his head. Konohamaru glared and stomped his foot.

"Well _that_ doesn't matter because before that mission in Wave he and _I_ had formed a _more_ special bond when he first started out as a Genin." Konohamaru said as Inari and he glared lightning at each other and was back in one another's face.

"So, he likes me more because I was an emo-brat that was also a coward until he changed my life!" Inari said as Konohamaru growled.

"Oh yeah, well he likes me more cause I was a spoiled-brat that didn't know the meaning of hard work and honor!" Konohamaru said as Inari narrowed his eyes further.

"Oh yeah!" Inari shouted as he and Konohamaru were face-to-face pushing each other.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru shouted back.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"OW!" They both cried as they were hit atop their heads by Naruto's two fists. They both crumbled to the ground, holding and nursing the large bumps atop their heads as Naruto sighed and gave them an irritated look, complete with a slight glare.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you two? I don't like either of you more than the other. You're both like little brothers to me, and if you don't stop giving me headaches with your little shouting match, then I'll beat the both of you around my village with a dull and _rusty_ kunai. You got that?" Naruto said in an irritated voice as Konohamaru and Inari both shot up and nodded vigorously while saluting to him.

"Sir, yes, sir Hokage-sama!" They both said as Naruto sighed and went back behind his desk.

"You two can go since Tazuna-san and I have business to discuss. Konohamaru, show Inari around the village or something, just be back here in an hour." Naruto said as the two younger boys nodded and walked from the room. As soon as they were in the hallway Konohamaru turned to Inari with a frightened expression.

"Now you see why I call him Boss." Konohamaru said as Inari nodded. Naruto was like a _Yakuza_ boss when he was angry…

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted, Tazuna-san? My council has paid you and your people for your work, right?" Naruto asked as he sat down and leaned forward in his chair. Tazuna chuckled as he stood in front Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Yes, of course! In fact, I believe they've over-paid us for the repairs we've done." Tazuna said as Naruto smiled.

"Then that'd be the bonus I signed after I found out you were finished here yesterday." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair and turned it slightly so he could gaze out the window.

"Why the bonus, kid- I mean, Hokage-dono? We only repaired a few dozen buildings and stores." Tazuna asked as Naruto chuckled and gazed up at him.

"Just Naruto and it's because your country is still trying to get back on its feet. I've read the files from my mission. It seems that Gato's money, businesses, and all other things were handed over to Konoha since we were the ones to kill him. I'd like to give you some of the companies the man owned, and don't object, because it's my way offer in an alliance between our two lands.

"Alliance? I remember something about that. So what'd you have in mind, Naruto." Tazuna said as a chair came up from the floor. His eyes widened while Naruto had closed his with a smile on his face. Tazuna sat down and Naruto dug in his desk drawer for a document.

"I was thinking that since Wave is neutral in the wars that you could provide repair assistance to my village. We can also setup trade routes and other things, but that'll be discussed with the council later. Just know that I'm personal offering your country a percentage of the shipping company Gato owned. Let's say Konoha keeps seventy percent and gives Wave thirty. The only reason I say that is so other countries will have a percent, not as big as ours, if they join our alliance. So what do you say; are we open for these talks?" Naruto said as he raised his hand to Tazuna, who was wide-eyed and frozen. He shook himself as regained thought and shook Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Yes, yes of course! I'm sorry kid, but I _never_ thought I'd be having this kind of talk with the same brat that couldn't even eat properly. It's amazing what a few months can do for you ninja." Tazuna said as Naruto sweat-dropped again. Was he really that bad before Pervy Sage and Kyuubi-sensei's training emotions, intelligence, and thoughts? No… well maybe… he did run into a wall those few times… and then there was him following that ryo coin for six hours at the amusement of some Chunin… Okay so he _was_ that bad! Damn, you'd think people would look to the now.

"Naruto, you listening?" Tazuna said as Naruto shook his head of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah!" Naruto said as he accepted the scroll was apparently holding out to him. He looked it over and saw that it was an A-ranked protection and escort mission for the Wave workers who had been fixing up the village.

"Alright, everything looks in order. I'll send two Jonin and an Anbu on this by the end of the week. Please enjoy the village and in about two days you and I will meet with the council to begin the alliance talks officially. Is your Daimyo okay with all this?" Naruto asked as he remembered that even Wave needed a lord to rule it. Tazuna puffed out his chest and polished his fingernails on it with his chin held high.

"I would think so since I am the Wave country Daimyo. After Gato left we were leaderless and the country voted me it's ruler since I was the reason you had come to the country and freed us in the first place." Tazuna said as Naruto sweat-dropped and muttered something about half-assed drunk old men. Naruto sighed as he got up from his seat and walked Tazuna to the door.

"By the end of this week have all your workers and whoever else traveled with you here at the Main Gate by sunrise. I'll have transportation waiting to bring you back to Wave via Bridge Route." Naruto said as Tazuna gave a chuckled and held up his hands waving them a bit.

"That's alright, we can walk back just like we got here. You don't have to spend all this on us." Tazuna said, trying to be humble, but his damn back was making it harder. Naruto chuckled as he opened his office door, giving Tazuna a smile with his eyes closed.

"It's no trouble, and who said I'd be spending any money. I'll be making your transportation myself." Naruto said as Tazuna looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off as something Kage-level ninja could do.

Tazuna had walked from the office and down the hall when Naruto was about to close his door. That was until he heard rumbling, Tazuna's girly-ass scream of pain, and the multiple voices yelling and cursing at each other. Naruto walked down the hall to see what the hell was going on, and as soon as he turned the corner and was in front the Council Chambers he saw a human dog-pile of… well people. He could see most of them were his former fellow Genin, Jonin-sensei and a few others that he knew.

"Get the hell off me, you cow!" Sasuke shouted as Choji grew a vein in his forehead and an angry expression.

"What did you say, you stuck-up asshole?" Choji shouted back.

"Ino-pig, my back isn't a chair!" Sakura shouted as Ino stayed seated atop her and crossed her arms.

"You're right, but that forehead of yours could be with the size off it." Ino said with a smirk as Sakura tried to get her off.

"Shino, can you please get your teammate off of me?" Shikamaru drawled from under Kiba, who was unconscious.

"I would but it seems as though I'm stuck under Neji-san and Lee-san." Shino said from beside Shikamaru.

"Lee, get off me this instant!" Neji said with Lee atop him as he tried to get free.

"I would, but Tenten-chan and Hinata-san are atop me as well. Ladies, would you be as kind as to jump down?" Lee said as Tenten sighed and Hinata fidgeted nervously.

"We would, but being at the top of these things is kind of fun, eh Hinata?" Tenten said as she elbowed Hinata playfully.

"Um… well… uh…" Hinata said as she saw her sensei and the other sensei sigh from the sides of the pile.

"How did we end up on the floor? We're Jonin; we should have been able to avoid this." Kurenai said as Asuma shrugged from under her.

"I would have if Kakashi hadn't tripped over that old guy back there. Then I grabbed him and you grabbed me. Then Guy grabbed Shino and it all went downhill from there since we were running and whatnot." Asuma said as Kakashi was flailing under him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of them with his Kage robes and hat on. They all looked at him with Hinata and Tenten hopping off the pile, being sure to step on each person as they got down.

"Naruto!" They cried out as they ran for him, he merely sidestepped them, with them impacted into the wall directly behind him.

"Yeah… Now what in the name of Kami-sama is going on around here?" He said as they got out of the wall like nothing happened. The people in the pile began to get up one at a time as some complained about their backs and others were simply staring at him. Now that they were this close to him they could see that he was taller than a month ago, much taller. He was now the same height as Lee and Neji. He had also let his hair grow out apparently, because it was down to the collar of his robes.

"So… are you people going to tell me what's going on or am I-"

"Hokage-sama, so glad that you are this early for the daily Council meeting; I hope we did not keep you waiting long." Hiashi said as he came around the opposite corner with Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Shibi close behind. Naruto sighed as he looked from the people who were openly gaping at him to his Council members.

"I was actually seeing what all the racket was in my mansion. It appears that they all had business of some sort in here." Naruto said as he gestured toward the ones who were in the pile, who had moved to side as more council members came down the hall.

"Then by all means, allow them in on the meeting. It would be good if some of them heard what is to be discussed today; especially since most of them are future clan heads and important ninja of the village." Choza said with a hearty chuckle as Naruto sighed and gestured them into the chamber.

* * *

Naruto took his seat at the head of the council table. To his immediate left and right sat Jiraiya and Tsunade, who Naruto had chosen as his advisors. Behind him to his left and right sat the Village Elders, who were Koharu, and Homura.

On Jiraiya's side, going down the left side of the table, sat: Hiashi Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Unkai Kurama. Behind them the group lined the wall as they waited for the meeting to begin.

On Tsunade's side of the table, going down the right side, sat… no one. Not one of the civilians had shown up. Naruto gazed down her side with a raised brow as everyone else was frowning. At the opposite end from Naruto were Dragon and Danzo, who were both ANBU leaders; Danzo of the ROOT, and Dragon of the regular ANBU forces. Both of the men were frowning, even though both hid it with either a mask, or a stone faced expression.

Along the wall were: Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy stood beside them while.

"Where are the rest of my council members, Koharu-san?" Naruto asked in a low voice as Koharu looked annoyed.

"I believe they are running a bit late, but we can start with this group while we wait for them." Koharu replied as she gestured to the people lining the wall. Naruto sighed as he propped his elbow up on the table and held his head in hand while gazing at them with a bored expression.

"Fine then; why are you all here?" Naruto asked as some of them looked at him like he was the weirdest thing they had ever seen.

"Well… um… you see… we were just wondering…" Choji said meekly as his father and everyone else turned to him. Kiba grew impatient so he decided it was high time they stopped skirting around.

"How the hell did a deadlast like you become Hokage?" Kiba yelled as three different ANBU appeared with weapons to his neck, sternum, and… a more private area.

"Boar, Ox, Tora; that will be enough." Naruto said lazily as they nodded and when back from wherever they had come from. Kiba didn't look anything but annoyed, but on the inside he almost pissed himself. Kiba screamed in frustration as he grabbed at his own hair.

"I don't get it! How could they make you Hokage? You were the deadlast of our year, a grade-A moron, and you aren't even that good as a ninja! Don't get me wrong, you're my friend, but why you? I know it was your dream, and I knew it'd happen someday, but still!" Kiba yelled out as everyone gazed at him with emotions ranging from anger to sadness. Kiba dropped to his knees as he continued his rant.

"I just don't see how you could become Hokage when so many other ninja in the village probably weren't even considered! There are Jonin, Anbu and hell even some of us, but they picked you! Why, please just tell me why, cause it's driving me crazy?" Kiba said as they all turned to Naruto, who still looked incredible bored. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and even Sasuke had to mentally applaud how he was able to look so when faced with Kiba's rant.

"Kiba, you don't question the council or the Fire Daimyo! We chose Naruto-sama as Hokage and that is how it'll stay! Your petty rivalry with him has no place in-" Tsume, Kiba's mother, was saying as Naruto spoke up.

"That's enough, Tsume-san. He merely wants to know why I was chosen for Hokage when some many others could have and deserved to be picked over me." Naruto said, showing only a slightly less bored look as he gazed down at Kiba.

"To tell you the true, I have no clue why I was chosen. They say it's because I've the will of my predecessors and that I can be 'molded' into a great Hokage, but honestly I think that was all talk." Naruto said, much to the shock of his Shinobi council.

"They said some of the people that were considered for the job, so let's go through them. Jiraiya-sensei was considered, because of obvious reasons, but the Daimyo knew he wouldn't accept the title do to his 'free spirit'. Kakashi-sensei was considered due to him having been taught by my father, the Yondaime, and his reputation." Naruto said as Kakashi's eye widened while everyone looked at him.

"You weren't chosen apparently due to you being too steep in the past and your own emotional baggage." Naruto said as Kakashi shrugged. It was true, besides he'd never take on being Hokage… Well maybe, if it were a few years later… and the village really needed him to be, but otherwise, no way in hell!

"Even Shikamaru was considered due to his outstanding performance during the Chunin Exam Finals." Naruto said as he cast a finger toward Shikamaru, who shrugged and yawned as the people beside him stared at him with wide eyes.

"But he wasn't chosen due to his laziness and the fact that he'd fine it too troublesome to be Hokage." Naruto said with a snicker as Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Why be Hokage when it's too much work and too many political headaches. What a drag? I'd much rather watch clouds than lead a village." Shikamaru said as Ino sighed in annoyance at his lazy attitude. Would the guy ever change? No, he'd probably find it to troublesome or too much of a drag to change.

"Like I said before, people who were greater than me and were more fitting to the title than me were considered, but in the end _I_ was chosen. Don't really know why, and don't really _care_. All I _need_ to know is that I will do everything in my power as Hokage to lead this village to greatness." Naruto said as they all smiled at him. Even the corner of Sasuke and Neji's lips quirked upward at the conviction in his voice.

"So was that all that you needed?" Naruto said in a bored tone to them.

"Yeah, pretty much. The other stuff we wanted to talk about we can see you later in your office for that, _Hokage-sama_." Kurenai said, adding emphasize to his title with a smirk as Hinata nodded while some of the people in the room chuckled.

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance as the Civilian council members came into the room with an air of arrogance and superiority. Even Sasuke had openly frowned at them walking in as if they owned the place. Sasuke was sure that if he was Hokage they would have been gone on his first day of the job. Even Shikamaru dropped his bored expression to frown at them as they didn't even acknowledge Naruto's presence or that of anyone else in the room. Naruto kept a stone face as the civilians sat themselves down in their chairs. Naruto realized that he had never known any of them by name, besides Sakura's mom Sayuri Haruno. He shrugged as he also realized that he didn't give a damn to learn their names anyway.

"So glad to see you could join us, civilians. Do tell why it is that you are so late for this meeting?" Hiashi said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Hinata and Neji had to stop themselves from gasping. They had never seen Hiashi as anything but cold and rigid, but here, in that very room, he had become cool and fluent. He wasn't even glaring at them. He was simply gazing at them with a look of no interest.

"If you must know, _Hyuga_, we had important business that had to be done. Our children were joining the Academy this year, so we had to find some ninja tutors for them." A burly man said three seats down from Tsunade.

"Oh, it isn't me that you really have to explain yourself to, Hikai Tsuna. It is Hokage-sama who is looking for an answer. I would _hope_ you didn't disappoint him with it." Hiashi replied coolly as everyone turned to Naruto. His hat was overshadowing his face, but they could all see the clear frown on his face. He put his hand on the rim of his hat and took the object from his head and set it down in front of his. His eyes were like to cold pools of ice the way they gazed at the hat, and then to the civilian council.

"They have disappointed me, Hiashi. I do not care if your children are joining the Academy this year or not. When a council meeting is scheduled for Nine a.m. I expect you all to be here for _nine_ a.m. whether _I'm_ here or not. You are _my_ council, and if you want to _remain_ on _my_ council you will follow _my_ rules. Is that clear?" Naruto said in a harsh and cold voice as he gazed over the civilian council, who were trembling a bit, but still looking as defiant as ever.

"We are the council, boy! Just because you are Hokage does not mean that you can-" A man near Danzo shouted out before he was silenced by a sudden pressure weighing down on him and his fellow civilians.

"Maybe _you_ don't understand how this village works, _Civilian-san_. _I_ am the Hokage, which means _my_ word is _law_, this village and _all_ who live in in are _mine_ to command and do with as _I_ see fit. _I_ rule this village, _alone_, not with this council. This council is only to _inform_, not decide nor rule. The laws and ways of my predecessors are _nothing_ to mine own. If I so chose I will set _fire_ to this village and build another on the _ashes_ of it and anyone I _made_ stay inside it at _my_ command." Naruto said as the pressure increased, making them grasp onto the table for support while they all fell one by one.

Sakura watched as her mother's eyes became wide and her breathing became heavy. She watched as her mother was the third to grasp the table, and was one of the last to fall from her chair to the floor. She couldn't believe that her mother was a part of… that. That arrogance, that stupidity, that egotism! Her mom had always been so kind, sweet, and loving to her, so when did she become such a… a… a _bitch_! And Naruto! That cold voice, those ice-like eyes, and that hidden threat coupled with that weird Killing Intent. When did Naruto become so… cold? He was like Sasuke when he used the Curse Mark for the first time. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto being a cold ruler? Her mom being a part of a group of complete bitches and bastards? What was next; Sasuke being sweet _and_ goofy? Okay… _EW_! That thought was kind of creepy, but it was still just as wrong as what was happening before her.

"Naruto please stop! They can't take much more of whatever you're doing to them!" Sakura said as Naruto stopped immediately.

He turned to the others of the room and saw a range of emotions; the most frequent being that of shock. His council looked a bit concerned for him. Sasuke and Kakashi looked a little afraid for him. Sakura looked ready to go to tears. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten gazed at him with mostly shock, but there was a bit of fear there. He hated that as he looked into the eyes of everyone else. They all had a small trace of fear in their eyes, but it was at him, but more of for him. They were fearful of how he would feel about his slight loss of control. True they might not have known he had lost control, but he did and he knew he had. In his trying to get his point across he had let too much Charka Pressure on the civilians. While they shinobi in the room could have taken it, the civilians were untrained to deal with anything like that. He wondered; what could have happened had he used Killing Intent on them instead of pressure?

As the civilians got back into their seats with shaky breaths and trembling bodies they glared hard at Naruto, but Naruto only gazed back. It was as if he was watching their dislike for him intensify two-fold. He couldn't call their animosity hatred, because it lacked the pure loathing for it. It was more like a deep disliking of what he was as a person rather than just loathing him for who he was. He could tell their glare wasn't because of Kyuubi, and it wasn't because of him as Naruto. It was more like they were glaring at him for being a _ninja_ and Hokage.

"You hate ninja, don't you?" Naruto questioned lowly as he rested his head in his hand. The civilians were taken back by his question, but returned to glaring all the same.

"Yes, yes we do…" Sayuri said as Sakura gasped. Her mom hated ninja, but then why let her be one then?

"Why?" Asuma asked as he actually started paying attention to the meeting.

"Because, all we hear every _single_ day is ninja, ninja, _ninja_! Everyone wants to be a ninja; everyone _has_ to be a ninja! _Damn_ the ninja! You ninja aren't so damn great! People look at you all and see Gods, but you're _not_! You're all human like the rest of us, yet people hold you all in such high regards! Well I've had it!" Hikai shouted as he slammed his balled up fist into the table. This was their chance to get everything out into the open, so why not use it.

"Yeah, he's right! And what of the people who _can't_ become ninja, or who _don't_ have what it takes? You throw them to us, making them feel _worthless_ since they can't do what you all do! I wanted to be a ninja when I was a young boy, but I didn't have the charka to! So you know what I was told, "Become a civilian, go work at a shop, you just don't have _it_ in you to be a ninja". Do you know how much that _hurt_? Do you know how much I _cried_ after that? My dreams were shattered and my hopes ruined all because I simply couldn't do those damn jutsu you ninja use! I became a civilian alright, and a _damn_ good one at that. I worked my way up to here, where I am today as a council member!" The one two seats from Danzo shouted as the Genin looked at him with wide eyes while the Jonin and other ninja looked away.

"And like Bashir just said; what do you do with those who _can't_ become ninja? You throw them to us civilians and make use teach them a way to survive in your _ninja_ world! You ninja think yourselves so important, but it's _we_ _civilians_ who are the important ones! We, who _feed_ you, _clothe_ you, make your _weapons_, and _house_ you only for you to _protect_ us from _yourselves_ and those _like_ you! If it weren't for us you wouldn't have a _damn_ thing to stop you all from killing each other! That's why the feudal lords and Daimyo are _civilians_, because you _shinobi_ are so damn battle-ready and blood-thirsty!" Another, opposite Asuma, shouted as Sayuri stood from her chair.

"You maybe be asking why we let our children join the Academy, and become ninja or not. It's because we _want_ them to at least _try_ and have what we didn't. We want them to succeed if they can, but if not then they'll at least have us waiting for them. We loved the Uchiha clan because the Uchiha had the most civilians in their clan out of all the ninja clans of our village, and so they were always understanding of us. When they were all killed we rested all our hopes on Sasuke-sama to become like his clan had been; to become kind and understanding to the village civilians. We wanted him to love us, and to never forget our kindness. We wanted him to become a great and powerful ninja who would say that he got where he was because of the civilians in his life." Sayuri said, unnatural quiet, as she locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto never broke their gaze as he saw all the emotions go through her.

"The reason we seem so arrogant and egoistic, is because we're _proud_ to be civilians. We know ninja run this village, and we _hate_ that. We hate the fact that the ninja, while mostly nice and understanding, _still_ look down on us if even in a small and unseen way. But what we _hate_ _most_ _of all_; is the _Hokage position_." Sayuri said, ending with a slight growl that made Naruto raise a brow.

"Oh and why is that, Sayuri-san?" Naruto asked as he switched the arm he was resting on. The entire room was silent as they waited for her to speak.

"We hate it because it reminds us _every_ day that ninja rule our lives. We hate it because you can order us to be _killed_, by _ninja_, and no one can question it because you're 'the strongest _ninja_ in the village'. The reason we butted heads and argued with each of your most recent two predecessors is because we feel small. There, I've said it; we feel _small_. We feel as though our input doesn't matter. For example; in times of war, it always the _Shinobi_ council that is in charge, or how in times of peace the Hokage would turn to his _Shinobi_ council for any information. The _only_ time Sarutobi-sama or Namikaze-sama would even speak _directly_ to one of us is when it was about the shopping district or was to take money from the _civilian_ budget to give to the _ninja_." Sayuri said as she gazed around the room. Her eyes then turned back to Naruto quickly as she pointed a finger at him.

"Do you really want to know why the civilians of the village isolated you and called for your death. It wasn't because we feared Kyuubi; well not really because of that, but it was a reason. It wasn't even because we no faith in Yondaime-sama, in fact we believed in him more than anything. No, it was all because of what you would become." She said as Naruto sat up a bit straighter.

"And what would that be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He was really curious as to why they had hated him for so long, yet praised the Yondaime.

"A _ninja_ and a powerful one at _that_. We hated the fact that Kyuubi killed our loved ones, and it was stopped by a _ninja_, even if it was the Yondaime. We weren't mad over the death of our loved ones, because they died protecting the village, even the _civilian_ ones died protecting someone else. We hated and isolated you because you would become the ninja we all had hopes and dreams of becoming. The ninja disliked you because they thought the Yondaime's seal would break _or_ something around that, but we didn't care. We hated that you had charka levels we couldn't be born with. We hated that you had the _stamina_ that we didn't get _blessed_ with. We hated you because had we _not_ screwed with you education, by isolating you, you would have been a ninja to end _all_ ninja. And look where we are now; you as _Hokage_, at the same age Itachi became an Anbu Captain like Dragon-san! We _hate_ that you're living the dreams we all had on our first day of the Ninja Academy." Sayuri said as Naruto's eyebrow threatened to disappear into his hairline as everyone else had shocked expressions. It was only thanks to Kyuubi that he was able to maintain his bored expression and not yell, scream, or shout about what was being revealed.

"Did you know that we civilians have control over the Ninja Academy? We do, and we use that control _very_ well. Why do you think the Academy is so easy now? A written test, some thrown kunai, and three _easy-as-hell_ jutsu to pass and become a Genin. It was all so our children didn't have to feel the sting of disappointment like we did. It was all so they could have the adventures as ninja that we didn't. It was all so-" Sayuri was saying until Naruto cut her off.

"-you could live out your dreams through your children and have them nearly killed in the process." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sayuri said in a low voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You heard me. While I applaud you trying to save kids from getting their hopes and dreams crushed, there are consequences to what you're doing, Sayuri-san. Tell me; how much do you love my, now former, teammate Sakura?" Naruto said as Sakura and her mom looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what are you s-saying?" Sayuri said in a scared, but firm voice. He wouldn't punish her daughter Sakura for her speaking out against him, would he?

"Nothing much. Did you know that we almost didn't become Genin? Did you know that on our first serious mission that we almost died quite a few times? Did you know that during the Chunin Exams we were almost killed by Orochimaru, and then by Gaara during the Sand-Sound Invasion? Did Sakura ever tell you that almost each of those times that she could do almost nothing but sit on the sidelines, or almost get killed if no one was there to save her, when she could have had the skills to save herself?" Naruto said, with no emotion, as Sakura looked away and Sayuri looked shockingly at her daughter.

N-no… I didn't know that at all…" Sayuri said as she was shocked to her core that her only daughter had come close to death so many times.

"Did you know that unlike the rest of Team 7, Kakashi included, Sakura has not suffered any heavy losses during her childhood due to her sheltered life before the Academy. Therefore, Sakura takes for granted things that we desired, such as family and friends. This also apparently stretches to the truths of being a shinobi, because not she had no idea that we shinobi killed each other. When Kakashi tested us he held a kunai to Sasuke's neck and told Sakura to kill me or he'd kill Sasuke. She was the most shocked out of all of us when Kakashi then told use that shinobi are sometimes made to kill others." Naruto said as Sayuri was gazing at her daughter's hung head with tears in her eyes. Had she really sheltered Sakura that much?

"Your actions as civilians and parents are, in a way, honorable but none the less stupid. We became ninja, and that Academy was there to prepare us for the experience. The only reason most of the others are prepared is because they have families to help them. Sasuke knew because his family probably spoke to him about it when he first joined the Academy, and I was told by Iruka-sensei in my second year; Sakura however, was not. You sheltered her and filled her head with fairytales, but forgot to tell her of the evils she'd have to face that came with those sweet dreams and fairytales. That is why the Ninja Academy is to be run by ninja and not civilians and that is why I am taking back control of it." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And another thing, don't hate ninja. Yes, I see how some of your points are valid and how you can all feel that way, but you're all being bitter. You've let that bitterness control you, but look at yourselves; members to the Hokage's council, and very successful people at that. Each of you have succeed at an aspect of life and have made good livings. You may not be ninja, but that doesn't mean you're not important." Naruto said as he rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"As you've said before, we ninja depend on civilians. We can't possibly be ninja full-time and grow and maintain our own food supplies, make our own clothes constantly, and create our own weapons all the time. Being ninja full-time is hard enough because we can be called away on an extensive mission anytime, but having to be civilians as well would cause the destruction of our village. I, for one, am glad to have civilians around, but you all must understand that ninja already deal with a lot of crap. Besides, if everyone was a ninja, then the world would have ended long ago." Naruto said as everyone hung on his every word.

"That was why the First Hokage built this village with Madara Uchiha. So the ninja and civilians could settle in a place. It was to keep the civilians safe inside a village where they could thrive and so the ninja could protect the village, which were family, from all outside threats. That is why our village is for the idea of peace while other villages would say there is no such thing. We hope that one day ninja won't be needed and that we can all have normal jobs. But, until that day, we ninja will continue to lead and protect, will you of the civilian will continue to supply and help. That is the exchange, which is the cycle, and is the way of life in _our_ village. _I_ may lead and rule, but it is _all_ of you; ninja _and_ civilian alike, that makes this a village _for_ me to rule." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, gazed at everyone and smiled.

The civilians looked completely and for good reason. Neither Sarutobi nor Minato had ever told them something as kind as he had. Sarutobi had always said the ninja were important because without them the village would be run over, and Minato said that the civilians were only there to insure the stability of the village so that the ninja would thrive. While both were true enough, neither had ever said that without the civilians the ninja couldn't survive. While Minato was close, he had meant that civilians and children were used as impromptu ninja in times of war. Naruto had simply come out and openly admit to the direct need of civilians. Both former Hokages had been able to live for themselves and thought others capable, but they hadn't realized exactly what type living for themselves they were doing. They bought food at civilian markets, they tailored shinobi clothes and bought cloths from civilian shops, and the famous bo-staff, the one Sarutobi had before Enema, and three-prong kunai, the ones Minato used for his _**Hiraishin Jutsu**_, were both made by civilian blacksmiths.

"I think we will not have this meeting today with things the way they are. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day." Naruto said as he stood, grabbed his Kage hat, and walked out of the room placing the hat on his head. He it was only ten o'clock and he already couldn't take much more of today. It just plain sucked…

* * *

**With Akatsuki:**

Pein looked out to the hologram forms of his Akatsuki members: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Konan. Zetsu had just come to him and Konan with an emergency message form Konoha, and he had thought Itachi and Kisame had slaughtered everyone, yet didn't find the Kyuubi anywhere.

Boy was he wrong on that call. He now owed Konan twenty ryo for making that bet; even though both of them were way off on their calls.

Apparently, the Kyuubi child had been made Hokage of Konoha. He didn't know how, but it really didn't matter. It was perfect, now they knew the kid would be a much easier target for them to capture. He, Pein, had just finished explaining the situation to his Akatsuki members and well-

"Itachi, weren't you and Kisame just in Konoha? How could you not have heard of this?" Kakuzu questioned as Itachi turned his hologram form to the older man's hologram-self.

"We did, but we wanted to present the information directly to Leader-sama. Besides, our visit to the village didn't go exactly as planned." Itachi said in perfect monotone as Kisame nodded and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, what the fuck happened you crimson-eyed fag?" Hidan said as Kisame gave him an annoyed look, coupled with Itachi's blank one.

"We were forced to fight not only Kakashi Hatake and a few other Jonin, but also Hiashi Hyuga and Jiraiya of the Sanin along with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. We were defeated, but managed to escape. We are still recovering from the battles." Itachi said, as Kisame crossed his arms with an annoyed look with Pein nodded closing his eyes.

"All is well then so long as you're both okay. You lived and will fight another day, so no worries; just be sure to report on the power the Jinchuriki had after this meeting." Pein said as Itachi and Kisame nodded. Kisame was secretly smirking as on the other end of their meditative jutsu he and Itachi high-fived each other. If the Elemental Nations had a _Ninja Academy Award for Best Performance and Half-Truth While Staring Directly in the Face of Your Leader_, then they'd have won it; hands down.

"So, what do you all thing of this… problem, yet great opportunity?" Pein asked as he looked around at his members.

"It doesn't matter, because he's not my target." Sasori said from inside his puppet, Hiruko.

"Hmm, maybe I could make him into a great work of art, yeah?" Deidara said as he looked to his hands. Sasori sighed in annoyance as he was really considering turning himself into that puppet of his former-self. It was just sitting in his closet collecting dust, and if it made _tolerating_ Deidara any more bearable then he'd do it in a _heartbeat_.

"Itachi… Kisame…" Kakuzu drawled out as the Uchiha turned to him, "Allow Hidan and I to go after the Nine Tails this time." Kakuzu said as everyone turned to him.

"And why might that be, Kakuzu?" Itachi asked in a bored tone as Kakuzu's green eyes landed on him.

"Because I have a score to settle with Konoha; as you know I was defeated by the First Hokage, so I'd like to get back at Konoha by being the death of its Fifth Hokage. Besides, I know that Konoha is the rich of the Five Great Villages. They have many high-bounty ninja, and even more bloodlines that can be sold to the highest bidder. It's a virtually gold-mine for me, so Hidan and I will handle both the Nine Tails, and the Two Tails. In fact, with the Leader's permission we'll leave immediately while they're still in recovery from Orochimaru and the Sand's invasion on them. Itachi entered with no problem and I'm sure that Hidan and I can handle anything that's thrown at us." Kakuzu said in a completely gruff yet monotone voice; though each of them could hear the malice and greed laced deep within it. Pein nodded to Kakuzu's request as Itachi gave the miss-nin of Waterfall a searching look; Naruto and the others in Konoha could definitely take him and Hidan on, maybe not kill them, but most certainly make the two take a tactical retreat.

"Kakuzu, I don't think you understand the-" Itachi was saying until Kisame interrupted.

"Aww, let 'em go Itachi. I'm sure the Zombie Brothers can hold their own against Konoha." Kisame said with a shark-like grin as Pein gave him a blank look.

"Kisame-san, you should have more respect for your fellow Akatsuki." Pein scolded as Kisame only chuckled at him.

"I do, that's why it's a term of endearment." Kisame said as Pein resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No, he was to be the epitome of apathy, the poster-child of blankness, so he couldn't show any form of emotion; that included annoyance, though Itachi, Sasori, and the whole damn Aburame clan were giving him a tough run for the title of "Apathetic Sovereign".

"Well, I think Deidara and I will head over to spy around Konoha until you arrive; rendezvous with us when you two are near the border of Fire country." Sasori said as his image flickered away.

"Yeah, hmm, yeah…" Deidara said mirthfully as he gazed at his palms while his image too faded away.

"We will arrive in three days to Rain country, Leader-sama." Itachi said as he and Kisame nodded to Pein and they flickered from existence.

"Come on Hidan, we're moving out." Kakuzu said with authority as Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kakuzu…" Hidan said as they both faded from the meeting place.

* * *

All that were left were Zetsu, Konan, and Pein when a new image had appeared at the head of the fingered positions they were standing on. The three members nodded to the new one as it gave a curt nod back.

"How goes the plan, Pein?" The newcomer asked as Pein gazed at him.

"It goes well, Madara-san. Kakuzu took the bait as you said he would. He seemly could not resist the mere opportunity to gain some of the riches that lay within Konoha. He and Hidan are leaving Lightning country now and are making their way immediately to Konoha. If they go full speed with no stops they should be there in eight days. Sasori and Deidara have already offered to spy on the village and are going there as well; since they are in Wind country they should be there by three days end. Itachi and Kisame are on their way to report to my village now." Pein explained as the now revealed Madara Uchiha chuckled darkly.

"Excellent, with Kakuzu and Hidan going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki he'll be crushed since Hidan doesn't die and Kakuzu is a very powerful ninja that even I would not take lightly. The two of them have near perfect teamwork and since the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is rumored to a weak ninja; due to the isolation of his village, he'll be taken down with minimal effort once Kakuzu and Hidan make quick work of the others in Konoha." Madara said as Konan nearly went wide-eyed at his analysis.

"Yes, but he was made the Hokage, and I would believe that is not without reason." Pein said in thought as Madara chuckled once more while his image disappeared slowly.

"Yes… not without reason indeed…" Madara said with amusement in his voice as he completely faded from the room.

Pein gave Konan a look and they both knew then that Madara had something to do with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being made Hokage, but what they couldn't figure out was what part in it he played. The look the two had shared before fading away was so quick that when Zetsu had his eyes lingering to the spot Madara was in question of his statement, he had completely missed the look.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise of Madara to do what he did?" The White half of Zetsu questioned as the Black half scoffed as their image faded and they awoke outside of the Hidden Rain Village.

"Of course it was. Madara has never made a plan he couldn't finish before, so why would his genius run out now?" The Black half said as they began to sink into the ground. They needed to discreetly inform the other villages that the Kyuubi brat had become Hokage, and that Konoha was now crippled. It wasn't true, but it would at least get the other villages up and on Konoha's case for a while, if not cause war which was all the better for them and not Konoha.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… though I have a feeling that this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass…" The White half replied as the Black half scoffed once more.

"You're imagining things, besides; we don't have an ass." The Black half said with mirth as they sunk completely into the ground. Yet, little did the Venus Fly-Trap know Madara had made at least three known "Master Plans" that had failed before.

Oh well it was time to get Konoha in a whole lot of trouble… Cause Tobi and they were all part of the "Good Boy Guild"…

* * *

_**Alright everyone that's the first chapter of the Kage's Mission Arc. Because this Arc will have a lot of non-cannon stuff in it I'll be placing an Omake at the end of each of these chapters. So here comes the first.**_

* * *

**Omake: How Naruto Learned To Sing**

"Naruto-kun, I know that you want to be left alone, but can you do something for us?" Ino asked as she batted her eyelashes and played the cute girl act. Naruto gave her a look as he walked right past her on the street.

"Please Naruto?" Tenten asked as she grabbed his arm. He gave her a weird look as he took his arm from her and kept walking.

"N-Naruto-kun, please...?" Hinata asked as she had tears in her eyes. Naruto froze on spot at the sight. True he really didn't care what they wanted, but he couldn't be so heartless as to let Hinata cry over it, besides what would his mother, Kami rest her soul, say if he did something like that. With a headache of his mom's spirit shouting at him and a sigh he turned to Hinata as she sniffled tearfully. "_Yes, the meek and cry shy act always gets people like him_." She thought evilly as she mentally did a victory dance.

"Well, what do you girls want?" Naruto asked as they came closer to him.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you could sing." Tenten said as Naruto nearly face-faulted upon hearing that.

"No, I can't. Why?" Naruto asked as they shrugged.

"Well... you should learn. That's how guys get all the girls; when they sing _beautiful_ songs to the ladies." Ino said as she turned on heel and walked away, with Tenten and Hinata close behind. Naruto looked at their backs with a tired expression that was bordering anger. They had bugged him for forty minutes for that?

He sighed as he turned around only to see Jiraiya on a stage with a crowd of women at the edge of said stage.

"Sing it again, Jiraiya-kun! Again! Please!" They screamed and shouted as Jiraiya gave a wave of his hair, sighed, and then hit himself... in the _nuts_. Naruto, wide-eyed and worried, watched as Jiraiya suddenly hit a _perfect _high-note and was singly like some pop-star teen idol.

"_Oh baby, if I sing you a melody (melody), would toss me (toss me) them panties (panties)_?" Jiraiya sang and danced like he was Justin Timberlake. Naruto had no clue who the guy was, but was pretty sure that who Jiraiya was trying to be.

Just then a pair of underwear hit Jiraiya in the face. He took them off his face and studied them with a grin... but then his face turned to horror as he saw they were clearly men's underwear. he looked into the crowd and saw that some pale skinned boy was sighing lovingly at him, yet the boy's face held no emotion at all. Jiraiya decided he'd just

"_I don't mean to be a boastful man, but I've done girls from here to Ame. Orihime, Hinatori, and Momo too; they all love the taste of my thick stew_." Jiraiya sang as he wiggled his eyebrows perversely.

Naruto was getting creped out by the sight more and more as he slowly backed away. He'd definitely be summoning the ANBU to break this up.

"_Come to think of it, I get so much 'june', the only one left is: Tsunade Senju_!" Jiraiya sang as he ripped off his shirt to reveal another that clearly read "I love Tsunade Senju" on the front.

Naruto ran, and just in time too as Tsunade came charging pass him. He didn't turn around as he heard the cries and wails of those unfortunate enough to get caught in Tsunade's path to kick Jiraiya's ass.

But that singing thing did seem to be popular, so maybe he'd give it a try... _Without_ the crotch bashing and weird emotionless teens…


	12. Reaction Attraction, Part 1

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the first Omake.**

**Side Note: To all those waiting for the next chapter of "Perfect Little Mistake", I'll be honest with you guys; I have not even started it. I had tried to so many times, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't find a way to make the episode Granddad's Fight any different than it already was. If you have any suggestions, or anything then please send me a PM, because I'm at a lost here.**

_**Disclaimer: The song mentioned (or alluded to if you want to be technical) in this chapter is the property of **_**CanadianJutsu**_** and is called **_**NSTAS: Music Video – "I Killed My Clan"****. **_**It can be found on YouTube and is on my favorites**_

**Summary: Naruto tells Sasuke the truth, but can Sasuke handle it without going over the edge? Naruto and Kakashi have a talk as well, but can Kakashi get the truth out before it's too late? The other great villages find out about Naruto becoming Hokage, but what will they do when they have other problems to deal with? Can Naruto and Ino get their past with each other cleared away so he and she can start anew? And what will happen once Sasori and Deidara arrive in the village?**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Reaction Attraction, Part 1**_

* * *

Naruto banged his head into his desk as Sasuke stood in front of him with a slight smirk on his face. Now why was this, you might be asking. It was because the Uchiha was but the first of the many meetings he was having today. After that meeting yesterday everyone had bombarded him on his way to his office, and he kindly told each and everyone one of them that he'd meet with them all individual today. What he didn't think was that they'd all be camped outside his office when he got out of his room in the mansion.

While his office was on one side of the top floor, his bedroom was hidden away within a secret underground palace. No seriously, the freaking place was a palace and it was all his since he didn't have any family to live with him. Well it was only him until Jiraiya moved in, but the white haired man wasn't really around much. Tsunade and Shizune had moved into the Senju clan compound, which was on the completely opposite end of the Uchiha clan. His palace of a home may have been underground, but it looked like it was at the top of the world by just how spacious it was. Jiraiya said it was made to house the Hokage's family in times of war, so since all the previous Hokages had clans for family it was made to be something of a clan compound. Naruto really didn't care as the first question to leave his mouth about the place was, "Got any Ramen?"

Well there was no ramen, but back to the matter at hand. So, they were camped outside of his office, literally camped. Sasuke must not have left, because he was the only one sleeping without a blanket over sleeping bag when Naruto had got there. He tried so hard to get into his office quietly and not have to deal with them, but that damn Ino and her "Sexy Man Senses" had to ruin it. Oh well… kill Ino later, deal with Sasuke's crap now.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Naruto said as he sat back and gave Sasuke an irritated look while the Uchiha only smirked as the door closed on the faces Kakashi and Ino, who had been directly behind him.

"Not much really just to say that you may be our Hokage now, but you'll always be our dope and deadlast." Sasuke said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He sighed though as he had long since known that was Sasuke talk for congrats and "I'm so proud of you!"… Yeah, he knew the Uchiha bastard would die of sudden loss of ego if he said anything along those lines.

"So anything I can help you with?" Naruto asked, but immediately regretted his chose of words as Sasuke actually grinned and got a really weird and dark gleam in his eye.

"Yes, yes you can. Now that your rule of this village we can finally do what the Sandaime wouldn't; take down Itachi." Sasuke said as he placed his hands on the edge of Naruto's desk. Naruto sighed as he sank into his seat. How was he c going to tell Sasuke about Itachi without snapping what little sanity the bastard had left?

"Listen Sasuke-" Naruto started off calmly, as Sasuke interrupted.

"Wait, I know it's a stretch and that you have an entire village to run, but if you could just get me some training-" Sasuke said quickly so he could persuade Naruto into giving him the training. He could take anything Naruto had to offer, even if it was… A-Anko… Man did that name send a shiver down his spine worse than Itachi.

"Sasuke, you have to understand-"

"Okay, I get it. Maybe you could just throw a few Jonin my way and have them train me on their off-time. Plus if I were to say bring Itachi's mutilated corpse back to the village, it'd boast morale, and-"

"Sasuke, Itachi isn't-"

"I know, he's not the main priority right now, but if he keeps roaming around as _insane_ as he is then he's bound to come back like he did already. He kicked Kakashi-sensei's ass, and now he's traveling around in a black cloak with red clouds on it. That just screams insane psycho-killer. He'll probably come back to slaughter another clan because he's bored-"

"Sasuke, he's not even-"

"I know he's not even a real problem, but you've gotta let me have this, Naruto. He killed our entire clan for no reason. _None at all_! No rhythm or rhyme! He just went completely bat-shit on them! Do you even know what he's put me through? The last time I saw him he attacked me with a _duck_ and then made me listen to him sing inside his _**Tsukuyomi**_ about how he killed our clan! I can still remember the words to his damn song! It was so _horrifying_!" Sasuke said as he reached across the desk and grabbed Naruto by his robes and held him at least two inches from his face with Naruto giving him a blank look as the ANBU in his office already had blades in position to strike or stab Sasuke's major organs. Naruto waved them off back into the shadows as Sasuke still held him.

"Are you going to let me go and tell me the damn song?" Naruto said deadpanned as Sasuke blinked twice and let him go with a muttered apology.

"So, the song?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shivered a bit.

"It was about how he killed our clan and he liked it. He said they were ever so gullible; soft skin, red eyes, so cut-able. He said that he didn't even know their names, and that they were just experiments for his Mangekyo! He said he got so brave, sword in hand that he lost his digression! He sang about how he had been planning it for months! He's a psychotic family murder with a catchy beat to his madness! He _must_ be _stopped_, Naruto!" Sasuke said as he paced the floor of Naruto's office while Naruto only stared at him with a look.

"Okay… Listen Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you." Naruto said, leaning forward as Sasuke turned to him.

"Hold on a second, because that wasn't even the worst part of it all. He lied and said he was ordered by Anbu. Then he said that he was so confused about it all and that he hoped that I didn't mind it. Oh, and then he said he did it to fuel a plot device! A _plot device_, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he knew no one outside of Naruto's office could hear them. That, however, didn't mean they couldn't hear the ANBU chuckling in the shadows at his outburst.

Damn the ANBU for seeing him have a nervous breakdown…

"Yeah… well I don't know about the whole plot device thing, but I need to tell you something." Naruto said as a chair made of wooden molded from the floor and was in front of his desk. Sasuke only stared at it as Naruto motioned for him to sit in it.

"How the…? How did you…?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the chair with wide-eyes.

"Umm… it's the Senju in me…?" Naruto said as he quickly came up with something Sasuke would believe. After all the Elders did reveal that he was a distant Senju. Sasuke simply nodded as he sat down. Plot Itachi's death first, question Naruto's abilities later…

"First I want to tell you about what you'll become if you allow Itachi's actions that day to drive you." Naruto said as Sasuke had to blink to be sure it was Naruto; hell he even muttered a "Kai" and activated his Sharingan to be sure to cool, calm, and collected person that was leaned forward with hands clasped together was really Naruto.

"Okay… what is it?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he mentally slapped himself. This was Naruto, but even so how had Naruto gotten so… mellow? Was he secretly working with Itachi? No, of course not, but what if Itachi was controlling Naruto's actions with the Sharingan? That would be… impossible, yet and still _extremely_ easy…

"Hey, bastard! I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke jumped slightly. Okay, he was the real and un-Itachi-controlled Naruto alright…

"Now as I was saying, yesterday I had, for lack of a better word; vision." Naruto began as Sasuke leaned forward, intent on hearing every word.

* * *

_**Flashback: Yesterday, Sometime After the Council Meeting:**_

Naruto was walking through the streets as the people bowed to him or gave kind greetings of "Good Evening, Hokage-sama" or "How are you, Lord Hokage?" He wasn't really sure what to say because he had never been treated so warmly by the same people that, just two months ago would have called him so many variations of the phrase "demon brat". He settled for waving back with a kind smile and greeting them as well. As he walked down the street he felt more as if he was in a festival the way his people were clamoring to him. He chuckled slightly at the thought while two children ran past him playing some form of game.

"You won't win this time, big brother! I'll destroy you! Ha, ha, ha!" The younger kid said as he chased after his brother.

"You can't beat me! I'll have your… _eyes_! Yeah, those! Ha, ha!" the older brother said as Naruto suddenly stopped, frozen in his spot as his eyes went from their mirthful cerulean blue to the distinctive light purple that was his _**Kami-Daiougan**_.

**Unknown Area:**

Naruto wasn't sure where he was, but it was clearly a forest of some kind. The trees seemed to be that of Fire Country, but he wasn't sure where. Just then he saw someone, but his eyes widened at who he saw; it was himself.

Okay, well not exactly himself, but he knew it was him. He was the only ninja to go out in orange after all. Though this him was taller and hand on orange and black, it was still him.

"Damn I look good… But, do I really look like that in orange? I mean, it works for me, but I think I'll get a wardrobe change when this is over with. And to think, I was actually gonna get my Kage robes in orange or at least an orange haori." Naruto said as he walked up to himself, only for the guy not to notice him.

"Oh well, it had to be an illusion. After all I was just I the middle of my village. Though the other Naruto took off, and fast too. Naruto had blinked and the other him was already a good distance away, on normal speed; no _Flash Step_.

"I guess I better follow…" Naruto pondered as he jumped to a tree and saw himself stick; that meant only people in this illusion couldn't be touched then.

The other _Naruto_ jumped down from a tree branch, landing steadily on his feet as he gazed around. Naruto had landed beside him just as he quickly hid himself behind a tree trunk while peering past the bark. Naruto didn't even bother to hide as he stepped out and looked. There was a pair of Sharingan eyes that stared out from the brush just a few meters away as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as Itachi Uchiha stepped out into the clearing of the area they were in.

Naruto's breathing caught in his chest as he thought Itachi had really heard him, but it seemed that wasn't the case as Itachi was staring at the tree instead of him.

"_Come on out, Naruto Uzumaki_." Itachi said in a sort of lazy monotone as the illusion Naruto gulped, and stepped out from behind the tree.

"_Let me guess; you're here to capture me, right_?" _Naruto_ asked as Naruto didn't even bother hiding his surprise. He could easily tell this was some sort of future, but did that mean Itachi would betray him in the future?

"_No… I just want to talk with you_." Itachi said with a face that screamed calm, cool, and composed.

The real Naruto actually snarled as he gazed at Itachi, "Really, 'cause it's never that simple?" Naruto said, but then thought about things and calmed down.

"Actually, you never know in this world of shinobi…" Naruto said with a slight chuckle at his own joke.

Two Naruto clones leapt down from the branches, kunai poised and ready to stab as they speeded toward the bored looking Uchiha.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he gazed at the two clones now rushing Itachi, "I didn't even notice them! When did he- umm- _I_ make them?"

Yet, with a small flash of movement, Itachi had flung two kunai, dispelling them both like it was nothing but a warm-up.

"Apparently, Itachi did though…" Naruto deadpanned as he knew the Uchiha would have been on to such a plan.

"_Yeah, right_!" _Naruto_ snarled defiantly as he glared at Itachi, "_Like I'd ever trust _you!"

Okay now Naruto knew this was either a distant future or a parallel version of a distant future, because he was pretty sure he could trust Itachi to do just about anything for him. Hell the guy killed his family in the name of peace and the village, Naruto was pretty sure Itachi would do anything to have just a sliver of Naruto's kindness. Though Naruto hated to admit it, he found out that he needed to manipulate most people to motivate them to do things and of the people Itachi was no exception. Naruto really hated to force people to do things they didn't want to, but he figured: why not give an incentive to make them think they were the ones who really wanted it done. His way of manipulating Itachi; promises of his return to the village and reuniting him with Sasuke, along with killing Madara Uchiha and revealing the true of what was really going on during that time.

"_Oh? Didn't Chiyo-baa-sama teach you anything about fighting the Sharingan? You're all alone here, Naruto. You're supposed to run_…" Itachi said as he eyed _Naruto_ with an extreme amount of disinterest while he slowly raised his hand, making his Akatsuki ring visible.

Now Naruto was sure that it was the future, because he had never in his life met anyone named Chiyo, especially an Elder Lady Chiyo, though he resigned to simply watching this confrontation before he killed the real Itachi for this; if it were to happen.

"_Whatever_!" _Naruto_ cut in as his expression grew fierce and feral, "_I can become a number anywhere from one to a thousand_!" he yelled as Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Am I really that arrogant, or was that just the old me talking…" Naruto muttered as he gazed at _Naruto_, "Yup this guy is definitely what I would have turned out to be had my life taken a different path, though what diverges the two I have yet to know…" Naruto said as he stroked his chin and began thinking.

Itachi simply observed him for a moment before speaking, "_You're obsessed with my brother_."

Naruto shuddered as he looked like someone had just smacked him, "Okay… when you put it that way, it sounds a little weird, creepy, and stalker-ish…" Naruto said as he was sure that if Sasuke were watching this with him the Uchiha would have been edging away until he could run like hell, though if Kiba were here he'd probably burst out laughing.

Itachi simply ignored the look Naruto was giving him in favor of continuing, "_Why? He's gone rogue, abandoned his village and friends, and has even resolved to kill you_."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he gave Itachi a look, while whispering, "To hell he will…"

_Naruto's_ face tightened and his voice filled with conviction as he spoke, "_We may not be blood, but he's more of a brother to me than you ever were to him_!" he said as he charged Itachi with a roar.

Naruto frowned as he thought this version of himself was a bit much. Really, just charge Itachi _Killed-His-Whole-Clan-in-One-Night-by-Himself_ Uchiha? _That_ was the plan this version of himself came up with? _Really_? Though when he saw Itachi actually _smile_ he had a feeling it was a mixture of _Naruto's_ words and a bit of that "_I'm about to make a fool out of you_" Uchiha spirit they all seemed to have. Hell, even _Kakashi_ had it in him!

With a flick of his cloak, innumerable crows sprang into being, surrounding _Naruto_ in fluttering wings.

"Why is it always birds with him anyways?" Naruto muttered as Itachi's_**Sharingan**_ spun.

"_**You are already within my genjutsu**_." Itachi's disembodied voice said from every direction as his body reformed within the mass of crows seconds later.

"_**I'll say it again. I just want to talk.**_" Itachi said as Naruto's eyes rolled. Then in a flash of speed a crow separated itself from the flock and flew _into_ _Naruto's_ mouth, and down _his_ throat.

Naruto's eyes widened a second as he had seen the whole thing "What the hell? It looks like he… he stored something. I saw a brief flash of chakra there… but what was that…?" Naruto questioned as Narutocollapsed, and Itachi dissolved into a cloud of black crow feathers which slowly disappeared.

There was a bright light that engulfed everything within Naruto's vision and then everything went dark.

_**Another Unknown Area:**_

Naruto blinked his eyes at finally having light again. He looked around and saw Itachi, face down on the ground. Sasuke; battered and tired just a few meters away, grunted slowly drawing himself up from the ground as his Sharingan faded back into onyx black eyes.

Naruto could easily tell this guy was Sasuke, because no one else had that hair, the kind they all secretly made fun of behind his back; the kind that looked like a duck was sitting atop his actually bald head. Though the clothes were different, and he felt evil and cold, Naruto knew that was Sasuke's duck-ass hair a mile away.

"_It's… done…__It's finally over_!" Sasuke said as realization finally dawned on him.

Naruto had no clue what the crazy-eyed Sasuke, because of the evil and mad gleam in his eye, was talking about. That was at least until he took a look around; the completely vaporized building, the destroyed land around the area, the Plant-guy watching from a safe distance while half-sunken into the ground. Naruto sighed as he jumped and landed right next to the freaky plant-dude. Yup, this place just screamed "Uchiha Battle Royal!"… Naruto looked to see that Itachi was as good as dead, which meant that Sasuke had finally succeeded in killing Itachi.

"So why does he look so empty, evil, and cold?" Naruto mused as he watched Sasuke.

"Is this the death you had imagined for me?" came a voice as all three watchers turned to see Itachi standing up.

"What? No way!" Naruto shouted as he could practically feel the power of some kind of mega-jutsu still in the air. It was like a God-level Chidori had been done, and if Itachi was hit by it and it caused all the damage around them, then just what had allowed Itachi to survive?

Or maybe the stories of super bad-ass Itachi were true…?

Sasuke whirled around as Itachi coughed up blood while standing up unsteadily.

Sasuke changed, the curse mark transforming him into something Naruto didn't know what to call except, "monster…"

"_How dare you live_!" Sasuke shouted out as a mirage of bones surrounded Itachi.

The elder Uchiha brother smiled as he gazed at Sasuke, "_If I hadn't had _this_, I would be dead. You really _have_ gotten stronger, Sasuke_." Itachi said proudly as he stood tall, "_This time… I shall show you my _final_ trump card… the __**Susanoo**_."

"The God of Storms…" Naruto heard the plant-guy whisper, or at least half of him, the black half.

Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke would do as he had paused… and then screamed while eight titanic snakes erupted from his body where the _**Curse Mark**_ was. They were all hissing excitedly toward Itachi and his divine protector.

"What the hell?" Naruto demanded as he gazed up at the thing, jumping in front of it to get a better look at the two giant bodies. Was this a battle or a freaking _magic_ show the way they were pulling out transformations and Gods?

"_Judging by the feel of it, that's Orochimaru's_ _**Eight Headed Serpent Jutsu**_…" Itachi murmured as the snakes attacked… and Itachi had Susanoo decapitate all of them. It was so fast Naruto was sure that if he had blinked at that exact second, he'd have missed it. Though, one of the heads, the main one if Naruto had to guess, slowly regenerated while opening its mouth wide, revealing… a top naked Orochimaru. Naruto was sure that that would be the stuff of his nightmares for a while…

"_Finally_," Itachi said triumphantly, yet still in monotone, "_It emerges_."

Naruto raised a brow at the statement, "He had wanted to draw Orochimaru out? But why? And why was Orochimaru inside of Sasuke's Curse Mark anyway?"

Orochimaru simply laughed manically from inside the white snake's mouth as he pulled out his sword, Kusanagi, from his own mouth.

"_This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Thanks to you, Sasuke's repressing chakra is GONE! Now I can take over this child's body and_-" Orochimaru said, sounding as insane as he looked to Naruto as he stared down at Itachi with a maddening gleam in his snake-like eyes.

A stream of power struck Orochimaru through the chest.

"…_Eh, huh_?" Orochimaru said as the blade of Susanoo was impaling him.

"_Well, Sasuke; what next_?" Itachi asked, almost in a bored monotone as the blade of the Susanoo sucked in Orochimaru and his snake body, sealing him for all eternity.

There was silence for a moment just from the pure shock of what had just happened, but Naruto had gotten over it quickly.

"Well…" Naruto said slowly as he blinked, "That was anti-climactic. _Seriously_ so…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto he felt the world speed up around him. He understood and remembered every single word that had been spoken, and action that was taken while in the state of "fast-forwarding". He was just about to question if he was secretly do drugs in his sleep the world went back to normal.

_**Another Unknown Area:**_

Naruto looked around to see that he was inside some sort of secret room. Sasuke was on the bed just waking up from whatever had happened, though Naruto surmised that it was probably his battle with Itachi that he was healing from. Naruto had to admit, though that if he fought Itachi like _that_, then he'd need to heal as well.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as a voice behind Naruto spoke. "_I treated your wounds_." It said as Naruto turned quickly to where it was coming from.

Sasuke bolted upright into a sitting position as his hand had already gone through hand-signs.

"_You won_." The voice, clearly male said as a man stepped out of the shadows wearing an orange spiral mask over his face and an Akatsuki cloak.

"Who's this we have here?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he was sure it was the plant-guy from earlier.

"_I brought you here in order to tell you something_." The man said as Sasuke looked away from him.

"_Not interested, huh. What if I told you… that it's about Itachi Uchiha_?" The man said as Sasuke's eyes drifted over to the figure.

"_That's right_" the man said, "_You think you know _everything_ about your brother, but you actually _don't." He spoke as he reached up to touch his mask, "_Oh, all right. Let me start with a self-intro. I am, like you, an Uchiha survivor_…"

Naruto froze as his eyes narrowed, turning slightly red before he subsided his anger at knowing he could kick the guy's ass. "Madara Uchiha" Naruto spat out venomously, but was surprised that he couldn't feel hate for the man, only anger and a small, yet heavy, amount of pity.

The man's, Madara's, mask came halfway off, revealing a Sharingan eye.

"…_And the one who knows the truth about Itachi Uchiha_." Madara said, almost smugly as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun into existence creating black flames that leapt onto Madara's arm, setting him aflame while Sasuke gasped and clutched at his eye as it cried tears of blood.

"Holy crap!" Naruto blurted out, not having expected that, "Where did _that_ come from?"

Madara dashed into the darkness, panting heavily as Sasuke's Sharingan faded back to his normal eye.

"_What…what was _that?" Sasuke rasped out as Madara was still in the shadows.

"_The __**Amaterasu**__, which Itachi seems to have implanted in you_…" Madara said, almost as if pondering something while Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Madara's hand reached down, grasping the mask as he re-emerged into the light a second later, reaffixing the mask to his face, "_Leave it to Itachi to set a post-mortem trap. I can't believe how well he plans ahead_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he gazed up at Madara, "_What… are you talking about_?"

Naruto however chose to frown as he couldn't see where this was going…

"_In order to kill me, Itachi placed a jutsu on you, or at least to keep me away from you. He probably set it so that the __**Amaterasu**__ would automatically activate when you saw my Sharingan_." Madara said as he glanced up at the rocky ceiling, "_So that was Itachi's last trick, huh? Too bad it didn't _work."

"_What are you talking about_?" Sasuke retorted as Naruto too was curious.

"_Itachi must have done something to you before he died_." Madara said Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_At the very end, he transferred his own ocular powers to you_." Madara explained as Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"_What are you saying_?" Sasuke asked as his mouth was going dry from his fear of the answer, "_What exactly is your point_?"

"_Don't you get it_?" Madara demanded as he gazed at Sasuke, "_Itachi did it…to protect you_."

Naruto remained silent, but did remember that it was always Itachi's intention to protect Sasuke, so he'd wait and see how all of this played out.

"_I repeat_" the masked man that was Madara said, "_You do _not_ know everything about your brother_."

"_You're lying_" Sasuke said coldly, "_I'll kill you_."

"_You're not gonna making this easy, are you_?" Madara quipped dryly as he held up his hands, "_Understandable; you don't trust me, you don't know me, but what I am about to tell you _is_ the truth. Itachi did mention it, no? He was not alone that night_." Madara said as he gave a graceful bow.

"_I am Madara Uchiha_." Madara said, revealing his identity as Sasuke froze and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_I know everything about Itachi- even Itachi himself did not know so much_!" Madara said, smugly Naruto noticed as the man walked up to Sasuke.

Naruto also noticed Sasuke's hands clenched over the blankets while an enraged expression took over his face. "_SHUT UP! None of that matters! Get out of here_!"

Naruto was about to roll his eyes, but he felt the world speed up around him again. He didn't know or care why, but he was sure there was a reason to it, though he was quickly getting tired of it.

_**Unknown Cliff Area:**_

Now Naruto found that he was standing on a cliff with Sasuke, Madara, and three other people who Naruto couldn't place.

Sasuke stood up on the rocks, watching the sunrise and the waves as they crashed upon the shore.

_He was alone._

Naruto's head whipped around as he heard a disembodied voice-over. He wondered where it was coming from.

_Because he had to fight you… and die in front of you._

Naruto turned to Madara since that was the man's voice that he heard over him.

_That was what he truly needed._

_For the peace of Konoha, and most of all, for you, Sasuke, he desired to die a criminal, and a traitor._

_But it doesn't have to be that way._

_Accepting disgrace in place of honor, and hate in place of love…and Itachi still died with a smile on his face._

_We can change it._

_He bequeathed to you the Uchiha name, still fooling you to the very end._

"_I'm not fooled any longer_." Naruto heard from Sasuke, yet he knew Sasuke wasn't speaking, because the voice had come from over them and not Sasuke.

Was that Sasuke's thought being broadcast to him?

_Sorry, Sasuke._

Was that just Itachi's voice? Wasn't he supposed to be _dead_ in this vision?

_This is it._

Tears ran down Sasuke's face like a river as he stared at the sun with no emotion in his gaze.

"_So_" Madara started quietly as he gazed up at Sasuke, "_Now what_?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, but answered, not even bothering to look to anyone as he continued staring at the sun, "_No longer are we Hebi, the snake. From now on…we are the _Hawk_.__We are _Taka." Sasuke said with conviction.

Naruto smiled a bit, sure that Sasuke would be returning to Konoha a hero like Itachi wanted…

The wind blew, cold and biting with Sasuke not even flinching as he stared aimlessly into the sun. Naruto was kind of hoping the bastards eyes burned out with the way he was just staring like that.

"_Taka shall have but one motive. We exist_…" Sasuke started as Naruto was sure it was something to aid Konoha, "_to _destroy_ Konoha_."

Naruto froze. Where the hell did _that_ option even come from? Itachi wanted him to be a hero to the village, not go and destroy the damn thing!

The Mangekyo Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes spun rapidly as he, Madara, and the three behind them leapt off the cliff.

Naruto went pale white, while the world went dark.

Suddenly he found himself back in Konoha; children racing down the street, adults and teens greeting him kindly, and old people yelling at the youth of the village. Just as normal as could be, except they all were in the same places they were when he had frozen to his spot. Did all of that really just happen?

He needed a drink…

* * *

_**End of Long-Ass Flashback:**_

Sasuke, after hearing everything Naruto had said, slumped into his chair; eyes wide, glassy, and devoid of any form of emotion other than shock. Was it all true; from start to finish? Naruto wasn't one to lie to him, and even if he did Naruto was one of the worst liars in the history of the word. So Naruto was telling the truth, but…

"Is it true, Itachi killed my clan… because they were going to revolt against Konoha and Fire country?" Sasuke asked as his throat dried from fear of the answer.

Naruto only nodded slowly as he kept a soft gaze on Sasuke. He was sure that just like he was when Hiashi and Jiraiya had told him of his father, Sasuke was being thrown out of whack and that everything he knew he was now questioning. Sasuke for the most part was trying to handle the information as calmly and coolly as possible. He was trying to wrap his head around all of it; from his supposed epic battle with Itachi, to his declaring war on Konoha. He went pale at thinking about how dark and cold Naruto had described him. It just couldn't be true, and yet… it all made some semblance of sense and logic. Had he really been that blind to Itachi's _real_ true?

Naruto watched as Sasuke paled and clasped his head. He wanted to help the poor bastard, but decided that Sasuke had to come to his own conclusions about what he had been told.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as the boy slowly lifted his gaze to Naruto.

"I want him here. I don't care _how_ it gets done, or _who_ does it, but I want him _here_ standing opposite of me so I can ask him _myself_. If what you say is true, then I want him back, if only to beat the _hell_ out of him, but I want him back. Afterward I want the village to know, but for now… I need some time to… Some time to think." Sasuke said as Naruto only nodded absent-mindedly. How the hell could Sasuke formulate all that while he felt the way he looked, which wasn't too good?

"Tora" Naruto called as the Tora ANBU jumped from the ceiling in a kneeling position aside Sasuke, "take Sasuke home. He's had a… rough day." Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat. Sasuke and Tora nodded as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Boar" Naruto called as the Boar ANBU appeared from the corner shadow of his office, "watch Sasuke. He was… unstable as it was, but now he's even more so. Be sure to inform Tora and Ox that they are to take this mission as well. Do _not_ allow him to know you're watching him, understood?" Naruto said as she bowed.

"Of course, Hokage-sama" she replied as he gave her a look as stern as steel and cold as ice. She had planned to have the Uchiha "find them due to his genius", but now that was not an option the way his look promised pain unknown to the world yet. She teleported away before he could convey a threat to match his expression, much to his mirth.

"I'll have to deal with her defiance one of these days, but not today…" Naruto said as he got from behind his desk and opened his door, "Next please." Naruto said as Kakashi gave an eye-smile to Ino, who had crossed her arms and pouted. Kakashi entered Naruto's office and sat in the wooden chair with a slightly shocked expression.

"Now as for _you_…" Naruto began as Kakashi gulped quietly at the look that promised a word-lashing for the Copy ninja that was he.

* * *

**In **_**Iwagakure**_** or the **_**Village Hidden in the Rocks**_**:**

The Sandaime Tsuchikage paced his office, barely listening as the ANBU gave their reports. His mind was on the file and photo he had received mysterious.

"And that's how it went, Tsuchikage-sama," The Boar ANBU explained, trying with no great success to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"We uh...we tried our best to capture him, sir" The Goat ANBU continued for his partner, "He just kind of slipped through our fingers."

"That's right" his partner added, "It's actually pretty amazing that he could get into this place like that."

"And with no one stopping him." the woman next to them muttered, causing them both to tense.

Luckily for them, the Tsuchikage didn't seem to have heard, being so lost in thought. After several painfully silent seconds, he turned his attention to the woman.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, you've met Zetsu of the Akatsuki in person before, can you say with absolute certainty that it was him?" The Tsuchikage asked as the woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Tsuchikage-sama, he disappeared before I could get a good look at him. Although I know that the Venus Fly-Trap around his head was the same, and he did disappear into the ground, of that I can be certain." The girl, Kurotsuchi, replied as she put her hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

The Tsuchikage sighed as he collapsed heavily into his chair and placed his head in his hands. He'd been waiting for this day every day for the last fifteen-odd years. The pleasure of knowing that he alone had been right all along was only outweighed by the even greater pleasure of getting to see the looks on the faces of his village council. Senile, they had called him. Ha! Senile like a fox, perhaps!

Of course, the fact that his most hated of enemies was not alive, but instead had a child that grew up to become a Kage at thirteen years-old did a _fine_ job of dampening his mood.

"_And you, you bastard Minato_" The Tsuchikage mused as he, "_Thinking that you could pull a fast one on me and my village; being dead for all these years, while you actually had a son that became Hokage after you. Well guess _what_? I just beat you at your own game, you little brat! You just couldn't keep your precious child hidden away, couldn't stand going so long without antagonizing me. Well now you have nothing to hide behind. If it wasn't for that agreement between our villages, I'd beat your snot-nosed brat upside the head for all the headaches you gave me, you irrepressible little bit-_

"Umm, Onoki-jii-sama?"

The elderly man blinked out of his mental rant as he looked up, "What was that, Kurotsuchi?" He asked as he gazed up at her.

"I said, before he vanished I swore I heard him mention something about a ramen shop and then going to Mist." She said as he jumped up from his seat and over his desk.

Now that he was from behind his desk we find that Onoki is an old man being roughly the size of one and half times his Kage hat. His facial features include a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Onoki wears a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears an Iwagakure flak jacket.

The Tsuchikage blinked as he yelled, "A ramen shop?"

Kurotsuchi shrugged, "That's what it sounded like to me."

Though it was odd, Onoki wouldn't have found it so odd. He had studied Minato well and in his study of him, and constant spying on the man, he found that the Yellow Flash brat had gone married to Kushina Uzumaki, who loved ramen; salt ramen to be precise if he remembered correctly. What if the boy had picked up on the love for ramen as his mother had? He still remembered why most of the village had needed repair. Damn Kushina and her violent nature over ramen!

"Sir" The Goat ANBU spoke up, "Is it at all possible that one of our men may have done something that would warrant the Akatsuki to bring this to our attention?"

The Sandaime hummed, having not thought of that possibility. It was true that before and after Minato's death he had issued several assassination attempts on him, and it was actually around the time this brat of a new Hokage was to be born. Maybe it was like one of those "Look here, you've failed to kill my father. Now here I stand as Hokage before you and what are you going to do about it?"

Goddamnit, how he _hated_ that cocky bastard Minato, and his destructive and cocky family!

"I think that's a question for the interrogators to be asking" Onoki said after a brief pause to rant to himself, "I want them in my office in thirty minutes or less. After that, you're to round up the rest of the Anbu. Tell them I want positions taken up at all corners of the village at all times. If this Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki tries anything against our village, you are all to attack with extreme prejudice."

"Ye-yes sir" the two ANBU men replied, hoping against all hope that neither of them ever saw the Yellow Flash's son now or ever.

"And you, Kurotsuchi" he continued, turning his full attention to his only granddaughter, "I want the members of the council notified at once. If they give you any grief over it, tell them it's an S-class situation."

Kurotsuchi bowed her head as she grinned lightly, "Understood, Grandfather."

As the three turned for the door, an afterthought came to Onoki, "And send out an official edict: From this day forward, ramen is banned from Iwagakure until further notice."

The three froze in place as they slowly turned to the Sandaime Tsuchikage with hope in their eyes.

"Does this mean we can finally reopen all of our yakitori and dango stands, Sir?" The Boar ANBU asked hopefully as his fellow two nodded.

"Absolutely not! That's _exactly_ what he _wants_ us to do! Having a child who loves ramen, so we'll bring back his precious dango and yakitori! I'm not falling for _that_!" Onoki said as he sat back behind his desk and chuckled evilly. He wouldn't fall for any of that Minato-brat's traps and plans like the others were…

The two ANBU and Kurotsuchi hid their disappointment as they marched out of the office of their Tsuchikage. Their village was slowly running out of places to eat at, and if the Hokage ever came around with a sudden craving for sushi or okonomiyaki, the village might just _starve_ to death…

* * *

**In **_**Kirigakure**_** or the **_**Village Hidden in the Mist**_**:**

"Is this true?" Mei Terumi questioned as the Shark masked ANBU in front of her nodded.

Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick

"Yes, it was verified by a member of Akatsuki, though we could not capture and question him." He said as Mei merely nodded as she flipped through the file.

Apparently a thirteen year-old kid, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, had become Hokage of Konoha just a month after the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. This was a true testament to the power of Konoha, to have such a young teen as their most powerful ninja. He had to be stronger than that Itachi-boy was years ago.

"He must be something special to have been made a Kage so young…" Mei mused as she shut the file, "But, his ascension to that title must be contributed to him being from both the Uzumaki and Namikaze. Oh well… we need to plan our next move, and do it carefully. I think that whoever is controlling Yagura-sama is suspicious of us, Sukhumi-kun." Mei said as she stored the file away.

"Yes, I do to, but how long can we keep this up? We will need help, and maybe this new Hokage-boy can be just that." Sukhumi, the Shark-masked ANBU, said as Mei sent him a strong look.

"No! No matter _what_ happens or how long it takes, this is _our_ problem and _we_ shall settle it _ourselves_. Yagura-sama has finally stopped the Bloodline Extermination War, but he's still… lost. We, the ninja and people of _Kiri_ must be the ones to help him, _not_ anyone else! We will _not_ use _outside_ help!" Mei said as Sukhumi remembered her saying the same thing to the Akatsuki leader when he offered them help.

"Right, Mei-sama" Sukhumi said as he smiled under his mask and went to see if he could break whatever was controlling their Yondaime Mizukage. If not, then in a little under four years' time they'd have to take measures into their own hands.

"I hope it doesn't come to _that_… Yagura-sama, Mei-sama…" The Shark-masked man said as he disappeared in a swirl of mist.

* * *

**In **_**Kumogakure**_** or the **_**Village Hidden in the Clouds**_**:**

The council of Kumo was in a deep silence as they had read the file that so suddenly dropped from the ceiling. After having ANBU check everywhere and everything, including the file itself, they read it. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Konoha, a village known for its teaching of teamwork and the Will of Fire, had chosen to be ruled over by a _teenager_. Oh, but not just _any_ teenager, oh no, it was a thirteen year-old named Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. They knew _exactly_ what that meant; that the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki had conceived a child before their deaths. They could only imagine what the boy was capable of given his parents and their abilities. The kid had to be some sort of Orange Hokage by being their kid!

Yet they had their own problems to deal with before even thinking of Konoha…

"We must choose our own Raikage! We've been at this for _months_, and yet Konoha picked one by the end of the _same_ month their Sandaime Hokage died in!" A shinobi councilman shouted as he stood up.

"And we'll stay at it until we find the _perfect_ choice for the position! Konoha were _fools_ for picking so hastily! The kid may be powerful given his lineage, but he'll have them in ruins before they even know it!" A civilian councilwoman countered as she stood as well.

"Now, now, let's not have these arguments now. We still must take care of our own village, so let's get back to that." Another ninja, the Head Cloud Ninja to be exact, said as he waved his hands in a friendly manner. Both councilors glared at one another as they sat back down.

"Now we must discuss the ANBU…"

* * *

**In **_**Sunagakure**_** or the **_**Village Hidden in the Sand**_**:**

The Suna council was not pleased. In fact they were almost the complete opposite, because they were scared crap-less. The very boy who had defeated Gaara had become Hokage, and while some of them were less scared than others, they were all pretty sure this was an omen.

"He defeated Gaara, who right now is one of our most powerful ninja. Also, we have yet to give Konoha any sort of compensation for their mercy of not attacking us and allowing the alliance to stand." Baki, Gaara's sensei, said as the other councilors nodded.

"Then we _must_ think of something. If this Uzumaki defeated Gaara, while the latter was in full Shukaku Mode, then I'm sure he'll be most displeased to discover we were not trying to find a way of compensating his village. You all remember how the Yondaime Hokage got when our Yondaime Kazekage insulted his wife, Kushina, for being a Jinchuriki." An Elder councilman said as they all shivered at the very thought of remembering. Kushina was scary, but with Minato right behind her and supporting her violent tendencies… it was all hell and every man, woman, and child for themselves that day in Suna.

"Wait!" A female civilian councilwoman shouted in realization, "isn't he the last of his clans? I know for a fact that the Yellow Flash was the last of his. So, I have a plan." She said with a smirk as Baki felt his head and body shiver. Whatever she was planning was bad for his living health.

"We're all ears."

* * *

**Back in Naruto's Office:**

Kakashi was right; this _was_ a tongue lacing worse than Minato-sensei had given him about the dangers of the Rasengan. Naruto had been going on for about… an hour now, and only now was he calming down.

"And if I _ever_ hear about you questioning _anything_ I say, do, or even _look_ at you'll be do the "Catch Tora" mission until your _grandchildren_ beg me, or my successor, to stop! Do you understand me?" Naruto said as he was leaned over his desk and in Kakashi's face, even though Kakashi had tried to retreat backward into his chair.

"Yes, I understand, Hokage-sama. Now, can we actually talk?" Kakashi said as Naruto gave him an un-amused look, yet sighed and settled back into his chair.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Kakashi?" Naruto said as Kakashi almost flinched at not hearing Naruto say –sensei after his name.

"I just wanted to clear the air of any misunderstandings that may have been conveyed to you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as Naruto gave him an irritated look.

"You know, I may be really angry with you right now, but you can still call me Naruto." Naruto said as Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief silently. This was good; Naruto was actually open to what he had to say.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm sure that someone from our conversation reported it by now, but I'd like to clear the air of what was said. You see in my weaken state I was a bit… out of it. I said some things that might have been taken the wrong way." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi, I would hope you're not lying to me now. That's been happening to me since the day I was _born_, and now that I'm starting to get the truth, I'd hate to be lied to by my _former_ sensei." Naruto said as Kakashi's heart sank at the word "former".

"Of course not, Naruto, I have and _always will_ tell you the true." Kakashi said as Naruto gave him a searching look.

"Okay then… what do you think of me in these Kage robes and hat?" Naruto said as Kakashi blinked his one visible eye. Well that was… unexpected.

"Umm… to be honest they do you well, but if I may ask; why are you always wearing them now? Minato-sensei didn't wear his." Kakashi said as Naruto sighed.

"My Elderly Advisors said that the Hokage should be distinguishable from his people. That was why the first two Hokages wore their armor from the Clan Wars always, why the Old Man wore the robes, and why my dad wore that coat-thing of his. Plus, I've been waiting nearly _nine years_ to put these on and sit behind this desk; do you _really_ think I'm giving it up so easily?" Naruto said as Kakashi chuckled.

"I suppose not. Look Naruto, I may have said some things, but they were either misinterpreted or my thoughts on them were far deeper than my words." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"I understand, but you know what, Kakashi? You hurt me. When I was told that you thought I was unfit to be Hokage and that you thought Sasuke deserved it more than me, I was devastated. I thought you really did like Sasuke more than me. I mean, you can't really blame me for thinking along those lines with all the secret and special training, the lack of respect I got, and the fact that you never really trained me. Hell, you even trained Sakura in traps and First-Aid while I got nothing." Naruto said as Kakashi hung his head in shame.

"Naruto… I'm sorry if you felt that way, but it wasn't true, in fact if I did have a favorite student it would be you. You're the best student a sensei could ask for. You're always cheerful, ready to learn anything, always trying to do your best, and taking my teaching to heart and memory. The reason I trained Sasuke for that month was so he wouldn't die in his fight against Gaara, but also to keep him far out of Orochimaru's way. The reason I trained Sakura in First-Aid was to boost her confidence as a member of our team, and so she wouldn't feel like a burden on you and Sasuke." Kakashi explained as Naruto leaned forward and listened.

"The reason I didn't train you was because Jiraiya-sama said to train Sasuke and that he'd train and look after you. I felt so proud the day he told me that; one of my students becoming the apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin, and I do believe he's done a great job in training you. Also, the reason I never trained you specifically was because you never had a need for the things I was trying to teach you three. You understood every lesson on teamwork and love for your comrade. You understood what the Will of Fire was, and for that I was satisfied. I thought that, even before Jiraiya-sama, that you would make a name for yourself without my help. That was the way my sensei had taught me; that it doesn't matter how many jutsu you teach your student, it only matters what life lessons they learn." Kakashi said as Naruto smiled from the praise.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Naruto, but just look at where you are now without my help; you're the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. You did this, without a single jutsu from me. You made it here, using your own hard work and the life lessons I installed in you, and I'm proud to say that I'm proud of you, Naruto- I mean, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he got out of his chair and bowed. Naruto smiled even more as he heard that Kakashi was proud of him. That was all he really wanted; for his precious people to be proud of him, to acknowledge him.

"Thanks, Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto said with a smile as Kakashi smiled back. He didn't know until then how much he liked hearing Naruto call him sensei.

"But…" Naruto started as he gave Kakashi a stern look, "if you _ever_, and I mean _**ever**_, do something like that _again_, or if you're even _late_ when I call you for _whatever_ reason; I'll have you clean the _Akimichi_ clan _toilets_ until even the _Hyuga_ clan can't see a spot of uncleanliness, do you understand me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said sternly as Kakashi paled. He had known someone the Sandaime had punished like that before. It was not pretty, or smelled well either.

"Of c-course, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he scrambled to his feet and saluted Naruto.

"Now get out of my office." Naruto said pointing at the door. Kakashi literally ran from the office faster than even Might Guy knew possible.

The people outside Naruto's office watched the dust cloud that was Kakashi in the distance with wide eyes as their eyes slowly trailed back to a now smirking Naruto in the doorway.

"Next please." Naruto said as his smirk turned into a grin as Ino gulped and walked in nervously. Oh how pay back was a bitch…

* * *

"Ino you look nervous, please take a seat." Naruto said kindly, yet with a smirk, as Ino looked around his office. Her eyes landed on the wooden chair that was, for lack of better words, molded with the wooden floor boards.

"Naruto is that…? Did you…? You can use… _it_?" Ino said as she just stared at the chair and Naruto as he nodded.

"Yes, now can you have a seat please, Ino." Naruto said as he sat behind his desk and gestured to the wooden chair. Ino sat down in the chair as if it was fragile glass, which caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow at the action.

"Ino, that chair isn't going to break anytime soon. Kakashi-sensei sat in it just a moment ago, so please; make yourself comfortable." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. Ino sighed as she did just that. She had to admit that the chair was quite comfy, warm, and soft despite it only being made of solid wood. She wondered if it was the wood or Naruto's doing that made her want to stay in the chair forever.

"Right, so now that you're relaxed, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Naruto said as he turned slightly to the right in his chair. Oh how he had grown to love his chair; it had wheels and the seat could spin, so he had spent a bit of time on his first day simply enjoying those features while his Elderly Advisors shook their heads at his childishness.

"Nothing much, except to point out the fact that you're sexy." Ino said with a grin as Naruto groaned. It was happening again…

"Ino, please…" Naruto groaned out as she grinned wider at him and his exhausted expression.

"What, Momma _knows_ sexy, and you, my _smexy_ man, are the very _definition_ of the word." Ino said as she got out of her chair and leaned across his desk seductively.

"Thanks Ino, but… I think we need to talk about that." Naruto said as she pouted.

"Talk about what, Sexy-kun?" Ino said innocently as she reached across the desk and played with his golden blond hair that had been sticking out from under his Kage hat.

"_That_! This! That _Momma_ thing too! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Naruto said as he gently batted her hand away.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Ino said as she bit her lip with a worried expression while she turned her back to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got up from his own chair and got in front of her face, gazing deeply into her eyes. Ino almost flinched back at the emotions that were plainly visible in them.

"Yes, yes you do! What happened to the Ino that wouldn't _speak_ in my direction unless Sasuke was present? What happened to the Ino that would fawn over Sasuke like some star-crazed groupie? What happened to the Ino that wouldn't even look my way?" Naruto demanded as she looked away from his eyes with tears welling up in her own. Naruto's gaze didn't waver a bit as she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

He had long since learned how to keep a poker face. He wanted nothing more than to console her, since it was his fault she was crying. Wait no, it wasn't his fault, because all he did was push what she was already feeling. Besides, she needed this, and he would be the one to see it through that she got it all out.

"She _died_, okay? I _hated_ that side of me! I gave him _everything_! I would have been there for him in a _split-second_! But what did I get in return? _Nothing_! He wouldn't even _look_ at me or the other girls without it being a bored stare or annoyed glare! We all wanted to be _Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha_, and we understood that if he got more than one wife we'd have to share him, but he was never interested in _any_ of us! We all blindly followed him, and got _nothing_ for it!" Ino screamed and sobbed out through her tears as Naruto stood over her with his arms crossed.

"Then when the Genin Exams came we did our best to prove to him that we were worthy of his attention. Did you know that I had the best overall grades in the Academy? For the girls I had the highest grade in ninjutsu and assertiveness, and the second-highest grade in taijutsu, genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude. Although Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu for the boys, he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, next to yours, bringing down his average. When I found out I purposely let my grades drop so he would have the highest average, though that meant I had to drop below Sakura." Ino said sadly as she wiped away her tears while Naruto had only quirked a brow at the confession. He had wondered why Sakura had been the top kunoichi when Ino had held it for so long.

"After the Exam I was placed with Shikamaru and Choji on Asuma-sensei's team. I was mad and jealous for a while, but Asuma-sensei pulled me to the side one day and said that I could always make Sasuke mine later on. I was happy that he encouraged me and as our team bonded, went on missions, and spent more time together my focus slowly drifted from Sasuke to being a better kunoichi. It wasn't until the Chunin Exams that I started actually thinking about him again, and even then it wasn't that much. When Sakura and I fought I knew she'd be doing it over Sasuke, so I, even though I meant it, did it as well half-heartedly. Even though Sasuke wasn't there I knew that had he been he would have looked at us like two crazies straight from the clinic, ya know? When the finals came around I and Sakura watched you be the under-dog the entire battle, but even though only a few of us, mainly Shikamaru and Hinata, had believed in you, you still never gave up and kept fighting the good fight until you pulled out on top. It was like watching one of those cheesy movies about the kid who beats all odds, even when they're stacked so high against him." Ino said, with a slight laugh at the end as Naruto groaned and shook his head. His life wasn't like that… right? He didn't get much thought on it as Ino pressed on.

"But even though it was like that, seeing it happen for real made me smile and my heart light-up. It made me think of you in a whole new way, and even though I never gave you much thought to begin with, I found myself wanting to get to know you; the real you, instead of what bad comments and acts you put on. I talked to Shikamaru during Sasuke's fight and he had so many great things to say about you. He even said that he'd follow your lead until the very end, and I was a little shocked that the lazy moron had so much belief in you and your way that it had actually moved him to… well move! Then the invasion started and after it Shikamaru and I talked more, though this time Shino had joined us with Choji and Kiba. They all had such good things to say, but also a few bad." Ino said as Naruto listened while he nodded his head a few times. She was getting it all out, but did she have to be such a… motor-mouth? He knew he had heard that word somewhere, but where?

"Shikamaru said that you were the most determined person he had ever known. In his own words Shika called you, "A troublesome blond who makes me fell a shamed for being a coward when it comes to giving up." Shika, Shino, Choji, and even Kiba, have a lot of respect for you, so I think, that was when I began to have feeling for you." She said as she finally stopped gazing at the floor and looked up at Naruto, who in his shock dropped his arms and gaped. She really had feelings for him? But what kind was the real question.

"They all made me believe in you with each word they said. I felt like I had really known you for years the way they went on about you. They had so many stories to tell about you guys and your days in the Academy, and I found myself wanting to hear all of them. It was like I was seeing you in a whole new light! Instead of the constant annoyance that we girls saw you as, I got to see the side of you that was the loveable goof-ball." She said as she began to tear up again, but Naruto noticed that these tears were accompanied with a smile.

"When you left Kiba saw you and told us. I had tried to think of other things, but you kept coming to mind. Then Sakura started talking about you and something inside me cracked. I got mad, and that was when I realized I had those feeling for you. I knew I couldn't act on them though, because Hinata had been after you for so long now that I'd have been buried under the guilt of taking you from her." Ino said as Naruto chuckled a bit and snorted; like she was that damn good a catch that he would just be with her. She heard him snort and slapped his knee as she glared up at him.

"I'm trying to be emotional here, _dammit_. Can you please?" Ino said in irritation as Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same. Ino got back into her character as she exhaled; a tear in the corner of her eye while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"I resolved to talk to Hinata over the idea of you seeing if you could be with both of us, or at the least giving both of us a chance to win you over. When I finally did talk to her she said her father told her that you had two clans to rebuild and that you'd need multiple wives. She also scared the crap outta me, but I don't even wanna think about that right now." Ino said as she shuttered. Naruto was almost afraid to ask about it, but still decided against it.

"Actually Ino, I only really have one clan to revive; the Uzumaki. I want to keep the Namikaze around as well, but the Uzumaki was an actual clan while the Namikaze was more of an over-average sized family. It was a clan, but not a big one or even a really notable one. The only two people who had made names for themselves in the world were my ancestor, Lelouch Namikaze and my father, Minato Namikaze." Naruto said as Ino shrugged uncaringly as she went back to looking at the floor with sorrowful gaze.

"_Anyways_, I was really excited that you'd be able to love both me and Hinata, but Hinata said we needed to find more people, since apparently her little sister and we two weren't enough. After we found Tenten and I found Moegi, I think that's her name, I put serious thought into. I didn't realize it before, but being able to actually have a shot at being with a person I have strong feelings for was more frightening than I ever thought. I thought long and hard about it all and I almost backed out, but a talk with my dad made me feel better about it. He said that I shouldn't be a fan-girl to you and that I should ease into things… but I don't know how." Ino said as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Naruto knelt down beside her had offered her a pocket tissue as she nodded while accepting it.

"Can you please stop with the crying already? I hate when girls cry, especially over me; it's like a weakness or something." Naruto said deadpanned as Ino glared at him through her tears.

"What's wrong with _you_? I'm a girl, and therefore I retain the right to be as emotional as I want. Besides, where'd the attitude come from, I liked your old cheerful and childish one better." Ino said as she crossed her arms while still on the floor as Naruto stood to full height.

"It came with the boost in intellect, I suppose. Sensei said that I would have turned out like this if I hadn't been… isolated." Naruto said as he then grinned when she looked up at him, "But, that doesn't mean I've changed completely. I'm still me, just smarter and calmer. _Believe it_!" He finished as she rolled her crying eyes.

"You really could stand to lose _that_." Ino remarked as he hung his head. He sighed as she went back to her performance, and he was seriously considering having her teach theatre or children in the Academy.

"Like I was saying, I don't know how to be… me. I don't know who I am! I'm not meek, yet courageous like Hinata, or strong-willed, yet gentle like Tenten. Hell, I'm not even smart and feisty like Sakura! I don't know _who_ I am in this world! I just want someone to be there for me, tell me, and remind me of who it is that stares at me when look in the mirror! I'm so damn _confused_!" Ino shouted as she cried with Naruto staring at her blankly. After a few moments of her sobbing Naruto said the one thing that was sure to get him killed.

"You're loud-ass motor-mouth, that's one thing." He said blankly as she turned to him with a look locked between shock, hurt, and anger.

"You're kinda like what I heard about my mom, and I like that. Ino, you may not have watched me, but I did watch you and the others in the Academy back then. You're confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak your mind at all. You're also bossy, rude, and a little weird, like with that _Momma_-stuff." Naruto said as she blushed and laughed nervously, "But, you're Ino and you're one of a kind. I wouldn't change you for _anything_ in the world. My mom was said to be a lot like me, but from what I've heard about her I'd say you two were more alike. You're both talkative and quick to anger, but both of you have kind hearts and love the people around you; unconditional." Naruto said with a softer face as he knelt down next to Ino once more.

"Ino, I'm not perfect. Hell _anyone_ who knows me can write an _entire_ scroll on my faults, but that doesn't mean I give up trying to better myself. I don't know who I'm supposed to be either, but that doesn't mean I try to be everything that I'm not. Who knows, maybe you do have a personality like a fan-girl, but that doesn't _make_ you one. I think- no I _know_ you'll find yourself, but as for now, why don't we get to know each other more before we tie any knots or light any candles." Naruto said softly as she looked up at him and before he could react she was crying into his robes while hugging him with all her might. He didn't really know what to do, so he settled for stroking her hair gently and occasionally giving her some more reassuring words.

After a few minutes of the scene Ino had stopped crying and said she'd be alright. Naruto didn't look too convinced as she was she sniffling with her eyes being red and puffy.

"I'm fine, I promise, and thank you for… _everything_." Ino said as Naruto looked confused.

"But I didn't do _anything_.' He said as she sighed and shook her head.

"You just don't know what you do to people, Naruto… You're a better guy than you'll ever know…" She said softly as he sat behind his desk.

"You say something?" He asked as he was sure she had muttered something to herself, but he wasn't quite paying attention.

"No, nothing… I'll get out of your hair now. See ya, Naruto-kun" Ino said as she bowed and walked toward the door. Naruto snapped his fingers as an ANBU dropped from the ceiling.

"Please take Ino here to her home please. She's had a… emotional day, and I think it best that she get home without any hassle." Naruto said as the ANBU bowed and grabbed Ino's shoulder.

"See ya later… Ino-_chan_" Naruto said as she smiled. The ANBU took her away via a swirl of leaves as Naruto leaned back and sighed. Today was becoming a long ass day, but it wasn't even noon yet.

Oh well, the work of a Kage is never done…

* * *

**Outside Konoha:**

Just barely fifty meters away from the village were Sasori and Deidara. Sasori, inside his Hiruko puppet had stopped as Deidara looked at him questioningly.

"Sasori, why have we stopped, hmm? The village is almost within sight, yeah." Deidara said as Sasori gazed up at something through the puppet.

"Deidara, use your scope to check out any defenses Konoha might have. Itachi didn't give us any information on it, so we may be walking into a trap." Sasori said through Hiruko's gruff voice as Deidara moved his hair-bang out of the way to use his scope. As he gazed toward the village Sasori saw his face go from shock to a large grin as he allowed his hair to fall back into place.

"Nice going, Sasori, my man. Had we kept walking we would have walked right into a detection-type barrier that would have alerted the village to our arrival, yeah. It runs underground to, so I don't know how Itachi or Zetsu infiltrated the village, hmm. Though I must say, yeah, that this will be the trickiest of things for us to get past without them knowing, yeah." Deidara said as Sasori hummed in thought.

"Zetsu becomes one with the earth as he moves around, so they wouldn't have sensed him, and Itachi is from this village so he had to know some way to sneak himself and Kisame in. We, however, we use a more… artistic approach at getting in." Sasori said as he continued to drag his puppet body toward the village.

"How so, Sasori, my man? That thing can probably sense animals to inanimate objects." Deidara said as Sasori didn't even turn back to talk to him.

"You better get to chewing clay, Deidara. We'll need you're brand of art for this kind of spy mission." Sasori said as Deidara smiled, yet grinned as he dug his hands into the bags on his belt.

Oh yes… Konoha wouldn't know what hit them…

* * *

_**Omake: **_

**Why Naruto Gave Up on Sakura and Went After Hinata:**

_**Some Time Before Naruto Became Hokage: **_

Naruto and Jiraiya had been walking down the street for a while, but then they stopped as Naruto saw that Jiraiya was gawking at something.

Pervy Sage, what 'cha lookin' at?" Naruto said as he gazed in the direction Jiraiya was ogling.

There was a woman on the street, standing there praying in front of a statue as she wore almost nothing. The dress she had on might as well have been dental floss, and Naruto loved it just as much as Jiraiya, but he wanted whatever the proclaimed super perv was giving him as a surprise before woo-ing the woman.

"Naruto why don't you go and walk around for a bit? I have work to do." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked over to him, taking his eyes off the woman's ass reluctantly.

"Oh yeah! Wha- What are you wearing?" Naruto said as he turned to Jiraiya, who he was shocked to see had changed clothes. He was wearing the robes and beads of a monk as he held his hands in a prayer gesture.

"I need to help this poor soul on the road of life. I must fulfill my destiny! She needs guidance!" Jiraiya said as he clasped his hands together three times.

"What?" Naruto asked as he was only more confused by Jiraiya's tomfoolery.

"I must cleanse her of her sins, young Naruto. For she is a sin! She's so bad, but I'm gonna feel so good doing this." Jiraiya said as he walked toward the woman, leaving a confused Naruto in his wake.

"What?" Naruto shouted after the sage, but it was ignored in favor of talking with the woman.

* * *

Suddenly two pair of hands grabbed Naruto, one by his mouth and the other by his arms and pulled him into an alleyway. Naruto tried in vain to scream and get away as the hands didn't relent. He lost his sight for a moment as everything in the alley was dark. He really hoped it was some dude tying to… have their way with him. He already had problems with the fact that his pervert of a master wanted him to be a girl 24/7.

Just then everything was bright again and the hands that had captured him were gone. Naruto scrambled to his feet as he reached into his kunai pouch and got out… nothing. Dammit! He knew he had forgotten something in his haste to get ramen!

"Dude, you got saliva on my hands! Gross!" Naruto heard the whine of one of his friends, Kiba. He looked around and saw that all the male Genin were gathered in… a circle street. It was empty and seemed to only be lit by the lanterns around them.

"Aww man! Why'd it have to be you guys? If you guys rape me, I'll never forgive any of you! And then it's gonna be super awkward when we have missions together! I hope you all at least have a condom, and even then I'm not going down, or _uke_, without a fight!" Naruto said as he settled into a taijutsu stance. Thank god Sasuke wasn't there, or else they would have been, without a doubt, taking his… innocence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he was slightly green from the mental images he was thinking of. Naruto was so not his type… because he liked girls!

Damn fans and their dirty minds…

"Okay, then why am I out here?" Naruto asked as he put his hands on his hips. Shikamaru and Neji snickered a bit at the pose Naruto was in. And he said he wasn't gonna be an uke…

"It's an intervention." Neji stated calmly as Shino nodded.

"A what? I don't need an intervention! I don't have a ramen problem anymore! We cleared that up remember? I'm good, I only eat ramen every seven days for every meal now! You have a problem!" Naruto shouted as he looked around at their faces.

"Umm… okay. It's actually about your 'love' for Sakura this time." Shikamaru said as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, but I don't have a problem loving Sakura-chan." Naruto said as Neji walked up to him.

"Yes, you do, and we're here to help you out with it. Hit it, Shino!" Neji said as Shino nodded a placed a disk in the radio. The thing began to play some form of music, but Naruto had never heard it before.

"_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_!" They all shouted cheerfully as they began popping up in random places around him while wearing suits.

"_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: never make a pretty woman your wife. Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you**_." They sang as they surrounded him. He had no clue what was going on, but he guessed he was expected to listen to whatever message they were trying to get to him.

"_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife. Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you**_." They sang again as Shikamaru slung an arm over his shoulder.

"_**A pretty women makes her husband look small, it very often causes a system fall. As soon as he marries her then she starts, looking for things that will break his heart. But if you make an ugly woman your wife you'll be happy for the rest of your life. An ugly woman will put peals on that, and she'll always give you a piece of that**_." Shikamaru sang as Naruto raised an eyebrow. What did that even mean?

"_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife. Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you**_." They chorused as Naruto grabbed at his own hair. What did marrying ugly girls have to do with anything? Kiba grabbed him and spun him around to face him before he could think on it with his limited brain power.

"_**Don't let your friends tell you "you have no taste", go ahead and marry anyway. Her face is ugly her eyes don't match, take it from me she's a better catch**_." Kiba sang with a cheeky grin as he elbowed Naruto playfully. Naruto was about to cry. This was all so confusing.

"_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife. Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you**_." They chorused again as Naruto stroked his chin in semi-thought. So he was supposed to marry an ugly, but not a pretty one? Hmm…

It was then Shino and Neji turn Naruto toward them as they began speaking to each other in song.

"_**Say man**_" Neji sang.

"_**Hey man**_" Shino replied in song as Neji smirked at him.

"_**I saw your wife the other day**_." Neji sang as Naruto gaped. Shino was married, and he didn't tell him?

"_**Yeah**_" Shino sung with a shrug.

"_**Yeah and she's ugly**_" Neji sung as Naruto had to shrug to that. Shino was creepy after all…

"_**Yeah she's ugly but she sure can cook baby**_." Shino replied singingly as Naruto could feel the grin under Shino's coat.

"_**Yeah**_!" Neji sang as he slapped Shino a high-five.

Naruto thought it over a little, and he knew for a _fact_ that Sakura couldn't cook.

"_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife. Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you**_." They sang as Naruto thought it over. The more and more they sung it, the more and more it made sense to him.

It was then Rock Lee grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him around, and then started dancing with him. Naruto realized that the others had stopped singing and were now passing him around as their personal dance partner while the radio sung the chorus over and over.

_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife! Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you!**_

_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife! Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you!**_

_**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life: Never make a pretty woman your wife! Go for my personal point of view; get an ugly girl to marry you!**_

Naruto realized that the music was slowly fading as he finished his joyful dance with the final person, who had been Shikamaru Naruto was really surprised the lazy genius was actually a good dancer. Who knew? When the music had been completely gone Shikamaru had let him go and everyone one of his buddies turned to him as he looked back at the sheepishly. He really hoped they weren't reconsidering raping him after all this.

* * *

"So Naruto, do you understand now? Do you get it?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded back vigorously.

"You bet! I've got give up on Sakura!" Naruto said energetically as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"And once I find the Pervy Sage, and he gives me my surprise, I'm gonna go find that weird girl Hinata and ask her out! There's no way it can fail!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as they all gaped in shock.

Well… that was one way of getting him off his Sakura addiction. Neji also noted that Hinata would be overjoyed to know that Naruto was finally after her like she had been after him for the past six to eight years. Though… it might put a damper on things, or get them all killed, if Naruto mentioned that he was after her because she was… yeah…

"Okay Naruto… but be sure that you don't mention _anything_ that happened here. _EVER_!" Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded with a large smile on his face.

"Promise I won't!" Naruto said as he turned and jumped to a rooftop, "See you guys later!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from roof to roof with happy thoughts of making Hinata his wife so he and she could live a happy life. She wasn't ugly, but weird was just as good, right?


	13. Reaction Attraction, Part 2

**Summary: Temari finds out and must deal with a decision the Sand village council has come to. Gaara makes plans to change things for the betterment of his family and village. Onoki must deal with his council's constant complains about their decision to not interfere with Konoha. Naruto meets with Sakura as the latter tries to deal with her thoughts concerning the former. Sasori and Deidara make plans to invade the village. Will anything go as planned for any of them?**

_**Chapter 13: Reaction Attraction, Part 2**_

* * *

Temari was not having a good day. In fact neither were Gaara and Kankuro. Why you may ask? Well, it had all started five minutes ago when Baki-_teme_ walked into their house and sat them all down to talk to them about something. You may be asking why she said _bastard_ instead of _teacher_. Well the talk they had caused that as well.

* * *

_**Flashback, Five Minutes Ago:**_

A knock had come to their door. It wasn't one of those doctor knocks or even that of a friend, but it was familiar so the Sand siblings looked at one another and all went to the door. It was Gaara who opened it while Temari and Kankuro was a mere meter behind him, posed to see who it was. It had been Baki-sensei.

"Hello Gaara, is Temari in?" Baki asked as Gaara opened the door fully to show his slightly confused sister standing next to their eyebrow quirked brother. Gaara stood to the side as Baki came in walking straight up to Temari and then looking to her brothers with a mixture of regret and pain.

"Listen, I need to tell all three of you something, but it pertains to you especially Temari, since it affects you directly." Baki said as he locked eyes with her.

She looked him in his eyes deeply, and could almost swear he was begging her with his eyes not to hit him in his… lower regions with her fan. She wasn't sure why, but she shrugged it off and lead the way to their living room.

"Now Temari, I need you to stay calm and open-minded about what I'm about to tell you. This is for the safety and good of the village, and was decided upon by the village council. While I personally protested against it, I am only one, and so are you. The village's needs and protection outweigh the both of us." Baki said as Kankuro rolled his eyes and Gaara kept up his blank emotionless face.

"Will you please just get on with it?" Temari asked impatiently while Baki swallowed the lump in his throat.

It was a good thing he had bought that steel-plated crotch protector before coming over. It made the fan to his family jewels hurt a whole lot worst…

* * *

_**End of Flashback:**_

Those bastards and bitches on the village council had told it be pleasant to simply marry her off to the new Hokage of Konoha! She knew it was her duty as a shinobi to do whatever it was to ensure the village was safe, but why did it have to be that? She couldn't believe it, and neither could Gaara and Kankuro.

That was why they were all marching directly to the council's chambers, with Gaara disabling any ninja that came within two meters of them. Surprised to say Gaara had become a lot more serene over the past two months, but that didn't mean he would still be so when pissed off.

They had made it to the Kazekage's mansion with the two Chunin guards getting ready to defeat them. That was until they were pulled into the sand beneath their feet by Gaara. They were literally buried up to their necks in sand, which said only one thing; don't piss off the person who could use the entire village as a weapon.

They stormed up to the council doors, and burst through them while the council gave them all wild and shocked looks. Though those looks turned to fear of all three sand siblings once they looked at Temari's pissed off face. They tried to run, to get away as fast as they could, or to at least stop Gaara from killing them, but they quickly found that anything below their necks was encased in sand.

"What is the meaning of this? Release us at once, Gaara!" A council cried out as Gaara looked over at him impassively while he tightened the sand around the man, making him cry out in agony.

"Anyone else want to yell at me?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice as heads shook in unison, "That's what I thought."

"Why are you three here?" A senior ninja that had been on the council since Temari's birth asked. He knew that anything less direct would get them nowhere but oblivion fast.

"I came to inquire as to why I'm being used as a peace treaty between us and Konoha?" Temari exploded with enough fury that made even Gaara step away from her. He may have been crazy once, but not that damn crazy as to piss off Temari…

"Now Temari-sama, we needed to come up with a quick solution to our problem, and since the newest Hokage to the Leaf happens to be the last of his clan we thought a powerful kunoichi such as yourself could do well as his betrothed." A civilian council member said slyly as she gazed at Temari.

Temari's mind stopped being furious just long enough to think about who the Hokage could be. As far as she knew the only last of their clans Konoha had was Sasuke Uchiha. But that was impossible, sure the kid was a genius by Genin standards and had the Sharingan, but why would he be made Hokage? The kid couldn't have possible gone from barely fighting Gaara to Kage-level power in two months' time. Then there was the fact that he was chosen by Orochimaru…

She'd have to think on it later.

"I don't care what the reason was! My question was basically rhetorical because it doesn't matter what the reason! You married me off to someone I _don't_ _know_! I'm too _pissed_ _off_ right now to care about the damn reason!" Temari yelled as everyone flinched back. It was then an elderly councilman looked up at her. He had lived a full life, so if what he was about to say got him killed he could at least say he led a full life.

"Actually Temari-sama, you haven't been married to anyone just yet. The council still needs to meet with Konoha to see if all the terms are agreeable to both parties. You'll be allowed in and to have your say just like your brothers will, but you must accept this as truth. You are, at least for now, a kunoichi of Suna and you will obey the council's words, and decisions, until a new Kazekage is chosen." The elderly man said as everyone fell silent.

Temari's mouth was agape as the man just basically told her to suck it up and take one for them team. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he thought over what the man had said. He'd be doing some serious thinking tonight. Kankuro looked furious as he understood there was absolutely nothing they could do until the meeting with Konoha. Perhaps he, and mainly Gaara, could "persuade" the Hokage and his council not to marry Temari to the Hokage.

Temari screamed in frustration as she stomped out of the room. Kankuro gave her a look, but followed none the less. Gaara looked from his furious sister to the pale and slightly shaking members of the council. He released his sand's hold on them and bowed respectful before leaving out and closing the doors. If he wanted to change things then he needed to start now…

The members of the council looked at each other and then at the eldest member, who had told Temari about the meeting with Konoha. They cheered for him getting them not killed. It was a rare day indeed when Gaara or Temari didn't kill someone who they were pissed at.

* * *

**Konoha, With Naruto:**

He had just finished his meetings with Guy, Kurenai and even Asuma. The first he needed ear-plugs for, the second he found out was just a simple conversation about more pranks using Genjutsu, and the third was more of a congratulations than an actual meeting. Though in each meeting they swore they'd follow him to the end, and that made it all worth-while to him.

Now he was ushering in the next of his meeting; Sakura. The girl walked into his office as if she were on Death's list. He raised a brow to her behavior; eyes staring intently at the ground, feet fidgeting while she sat, and her hands pressed into her lap. From his months of being around her he had learned the signs of her nervousness and this was at least a class five on the scale.

"Sakura, why so nervous? It's just me, there's no need to get so worked up over seeing me is there?" Naruto said serenely as she finally looked at him. He didn't call her Sakura-chan…

"H-Hokage-sama… I've-"

"There's no need to call me that. We were on the same team before this, and as such you should be able to address me as you did back then." Naruto said as she exhaled deeply.

He could practically see the tension roll off her when he said that. Had she been so worried that he'd be harsh to her? Did she think he'd be mean to her for some reason? Sure she had been mean to him at a time, but that was all in the past. He had learned lately that whatever happened in the past should stay in the past, and not to get worked up over it. After all, you can't change the past, so why worry about it. Just deal with the consequences when they came to you.

"Naruto… I've done a terrible thing to you…" Sakura said slowly as Naruto raised a brow. He then smirked as he thought of a way to get her to loosen up. He jumped up from his chair and leaned over his desk as his eyes went wide and his face filled with horror.

"S-Sakura, you destroyed all ramen? How could you? Your evil!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"What? That's not what I meant, Naruto!" Sakura said as she watched him fall back in laughter.

"Geez Sakura, you need to loosen up! What's got you all nervous anyways? Just relax, after all your friends with the Hokage, right?" Naruto said with a smirk, but his smirk faltered as Sakura's gaze returned to her lap upon the word "friends".

"You… you think of me as your friend?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course! True there were some bad times between us, but that's in the past." He replied as she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, I don't deserve to be your friend. I've demeaned you, hurt you, and used you as a punching-bag for my frustrations. I'm a horrible friend!" She said as the last straw holding back her emotions snapped and she broke down crying.

Naruto gave her a look as he thought over her words. True, she did demean him, but it was more of a joking thing to him. True again that she had hurt him, but it was more of emotional hurt rather than physical, even though the physical was seen far more. Once more true, she did beat on him a lot, but it wasn't like she had actually hurt permanently or irreversible. Now she was in his office crying like Ino had done. He rolled his eyes, were all girls his age drama queens?

"Sakura, stop please. I hate seeing girls cry for stupid things, so let's just forget about it okay? You're not a horrible friend, not a _great_ one either, but not truly _horrible_. You're just… rough around the edges. Yeah that's it, rough around the edges." Naruto said as she looked up at him through her tears.

"How can you still say I'm your friend? I haven't done one thing friendly to you since we've known each other." Sakura sobbed out as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes you have, you just don't know it. Remember when we were in the first part of the Chunin Exams and you were about to raise your hand? Sasuke told me that you were going to do it for my sake. And remember in the Forest of Death how you took care of me and Sasuke until we were feeling better? That was friendly; in fact it was down-right… umm… I can't think of a word to describe something more friendlily." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

Then suddenly giggles were heard. At first they were light, but then they had got louder and louder until they turned to chuckles and then full-blown laughter. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura had fallen out of her chair and was on the floor laughing, at what he had no clue.

"Sakura are you okay? You haven't… snapped have you?" Naruto asked while she quieted herself and returned to her seat.

"No, Naruto, I haven't gone crazy. It was just that- ha, ha- you seemed so smart and calm, but you haven't changed a bit. You're still –ha- a moron with a –heh, ha- ramen addiction." Sakura said between short bouts of giggles.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm getting help for my not-so-much-of-a-problem problem. I've gone to three ramen anonymous meetings and have four patches on." Naruto defended as he raised the sleeve of his Kage robe to show her the four red patches with a ramen symbol on them.

Sakura gave him a grin as she reached over and ripped one off… hard. Naruto yelped as he rubbed his arm while ANBU ninja jumped from the shadowed corners of his office and held weapons up to Sakura's vital organs. Naruto gave her a smirk as he stopped rubbing his arm and leaned back in his chair.

"Can't pick on me anymore can ya?" Naruto asked cheekily as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Brat…" She said as he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm older than you, and at least I don't have _pink_ hair." He replied with a shrug while she gasped and the ANBU returned to their positions in the shadows.

"I thought you _liked_ my hair?" she said as she touched her locks of pink subconsciously.

"I _do_, because it looks good on _you_, but seriously; if my kids, especially my _son_, came out with _pink_ hair, then I'd be fully prepared to use a forbidden jutsu just to change their hair color permanently." Naruto said as Sakura gave him a look.

"You know, my grandfather had pink hair and was _proud_ of it." Sakura replied as Naruto gave her a look.

"Was he a ninja?" he asked as she shook her head, "What did he do then?"

"He was… an actor for a traveling theater group." Sakura said as Naruto let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me guess; he played the woman?" Naruto said as his face was met with a fist. The ANBU didn't even bother coming to his aid as they were too busy either sweat-dropping or giggling in the shadows.

"I can hear you guys you know!" Sakura shouted to the walls as the giggling and snickering stopped upon her turning her glare to the shadows of his office.

"Don't yell at my ANBU. It's not their fault your gramps was made to be a girl." Naruto said, but then laughed at his unintentional joke. Sakura only sighed and sat back in her chair as he looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" she asked with him shaking his head.

"Not a chance." He replied as she hung her head. It was silent for a few moments until she spoke.

"Thanks, Naruto. For everything." She said as she got up and hugged him quickly and ran from the room with a smile on her face.

Naruto shook his head at just how bi-polar girls could be.

"Next!"

* * *

**Outside of the Konoha Barrier****:**

Just outside the Konoha Barrier were Deidara and Sasori, standing up and looking at the barrier, or at least Deidara was.

"So I've got the clay all ready for our infiltration, yeah. What's the plan, hmm Sasori my man?" Deidara said as he gestured to the giant clay lump that was in his hands.

"We wait out until nightfall. By then the security will be more alert and while they try and find me on the ground, you'll be able to fly high above the village and infiltrate the Hokage Mansion. From there you can use your clay techniques to set up a spy on the Kage and the village, and then we make our escape." Sasori explained as Deidara nodded.

"Fine then, I had best get prepared then, yeah." Deidara said as he molded the clay with his hands and created a beautiful clay bird, "I'll fly around a bit so they don't find the bird suspicious. Then on your signal I'll go through the barrier and alert them to my presence, yeah."

Deidara threw the bird lazily and in a plume of smoke increased the size of the bird ten-fold.

"Good thinking, Deidara. I'll give the signal near sunset, so look for it; understand?" Sasori said from inside of Hiruko as Deidara nodded and took to the skies on his bird.

* * *

**With the Tsuchikage:**

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, was known for many things. The most prominent tied in with his nickname; Onoki the great Fence-Sitter, or the Man of Both Scales. He was widely known in his youth as a man who could have things both ways. He could be cold and ruthless to one person and then kind and considerate the next moment to another. It was this "bi-polar" personality that made him a dangerous opponent to deal with at any time regardless of friend or foe.

Another thing he was known for was having been the student of the Second Tsuchikage; Mu. As a young man, Onoki was a student to the Second Tsuchikage, Mu who had taught him how to use the Dust Release techniques that he could to this very day. While the man had been a hard taskmaster, those teachings had made him the man he was today. It was later in young life that he himself wanted to pass on the teaching of his sensei to another. So, he became teacher to Deidara. Though he often implied that Deidara's ideologies and fighting style annoyed him, he was still proud of the brat for having been as talented as he was and was very proud to have been his sensei; even if all that brat ever raved about was that "art" crap…

Onoki was also known for, at some time in the past, having fought Madara Uchiha, with him now being the only living Kage to do so. If that Hiruzen boy was still alive then he would have been only the oldest Kage to have done so.

Yet another thing he had been known for was his stubbornness. In fact he was so stubborn and prideful that even despite his frailty of old age he still refused to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage. He insisted that he was still strong enough to continue to rule the village. And he was dammit! His granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, would be quite proud, yet still annoyed, to describe him as a "stubborn old man".

So all that leads to the very meeting he was in. He had gathered the council and was now having yet another meeting at their request; the meeting being about the Namikaze-brat that had been made Hokage of Konoha. While he had rubbed it in their faces that the Fourth Hokage did have a plan after he died, he forgot that they were all annoying fools who thought they could just attack the world on a whim.

"We must do something about Konoha! If we don't then this new brat of a Kage could come after our village due to past aggressions!" A councilman shouted as a councilwoman banged her fist on the round table their meeting was discussed over.

"Fool, that would be falling into their trap! This kid wants us to attack so he can simply declare all-out war on us! This brat is just waiting for any type of attack to his village. They just beat back Orochimaru and the Sand's surprise invasion. They have the Sand village at their mercy and could easily take their territory for their own. If we act now, then we'll have the Sand and the Leaf to worry about." The councilwoman said as several of them nodded.

"Then we must do something; anything! This kid is a Kage-level ninja at the age of 13 years-old! We've all seen great ninja of his age rise up like that Uchiha boy that murdered his clan, and that Hatake kid who mastered a thousand jutsu. This boy of a Kage, however, is on a whole another level. If he is anything like his father, or has access to his father's techniques than this village may already be at risk." The councilman argued back as the room sound exploded into a shouting match between them.

Onoki rubbed his temples in a failed attempt to calm himself. Why must they be so hard-headed? It was like they were made of rock and stone… Oh the irony…

"Shut up!" Onoki shouted with unparalleled volume. Only one of those Haruno could best him in yelling.

"Listen, and listen well because I am not going to repeat myself you block-heads. We are not attacking anyone, and no one is attacking us. You should all remember that after the Third Great Ninja War, I and the Fourth Hokage sat down and created a cease-fire that was to last at least 20 years. It has only been 18 years since then, so we are not attacking anyone." Onoki said with them being silent. Slowly, an elder councilman stood as he looked at his Tsuchikage.

"Onoki-sama, perhaps a test of this new Kage's abilities to lead is in order." The elder said as Onoki glanced at him.

"I'm listening…" Onoki said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, since they are so fresh from the invasion, perhaps we could help them keep up a "strong" face, and if they were not to survive, then there is no reason to be saddened for the inability of their Kage." The elder said as Onoki's eyes widened a fraction at the implied message. He then chuckled from the head of the council table.

"Perhaps a test is in order. Someone summon, Kurotsuchi, and tell her to get here quickly." Onoki said with a grin that made the council members nearest him shy away in fear, "We have plans to make…"

* * *

**Konoha, With Naruto:**

Naruto leaned back in his chair, finger in his ear as he tried to regain his lost hearing from the shouting Rock Lee had done about just how "youthful" it was for him to have been made Hokage.

"Truly it is a testament to your burning youth that became Hokage, Hokage-sama! Our spirit burns brightly in the sun of summertime youth!" Rock Lee exclaimed as the ANBU in the corners were twitching. Some of them wanted to kill him and Guy, while others wanted to just shut them up.

"Huh? Did you say something, Lee?" Naruto asked as he had lost his hear at the very start of Lee's rant. Lee fell over, wide-eyed and gaping as Naruto finally got his hearing back.

"Curse you Hokage-sama and your cool! From this day forth you are on my list of rivals!" Lee proclaimed as he pointed a dramatic finger at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently as he looked at Lee in confusion.

"I will best you someday, Hokage-sama!" Lee exclaimed as Naruto raised a brow at him.

"Umm… okay, but you do know you can call me Naruto, right Bushy Brows?" Naruto said as Lee looked at him.

"I could not. It would be wrong of me to call you anything less than your title dictates. In fact, I shall now refer to you as Hokage-sama no matter what! That is my declaration for today!" Lee shouted as Naruto sighed and slumped back in his chair.

He could already tell that Lee and Guy would be headaches…

"Fine, Lee, whatever!" Naruto said as he threw up his hands in defeat and sighed. Lee then stood up from his chair and bowed respectfully to Naruto as he collected his crutches and limped toward the door.

"Yes, now if you don't mind Hokage-sama, I am going to limp twenty laps around the village!" Lee said as he bowed to Naruto and started for the door.

"But… the village is at least ten kilometers around, and that doesn't include the Hokage Monument or the Mountains." Naruto said as Lee nodded vigorously and limped quickly from the room, intent on doing just what he had said.

Naruto sat in behind his desk and stared at the spot Lee was for a few moments. He quickly shook his head as he got up and walked over to the door. He'd have to send someone after the boy, and another to be sure Granny Tsunade kept him in his hospital room…

* * *

"Next" Naruto called as he looked at the people who were still in the hall. It was Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba. He silently wondered why the hell they weren't on missions.

"Why the hell aren't any of you on missions?" Naruto asked aloud as they shrugged collectively.

"The Mission Hall wasn't open, so everyone figured we had the day off or something. Iruka-sensei said that you were supposed to be handing out missions with him today, but since you didn't show up he figured you were giving Jonin and below a day of peace." Tenten said as she walked up to Naruto.

Naruto face-palmed himself as he forgot about the Mission Hall. How could he after having stood in front the Old Man and Iruka so many times before… his death.

Naruto shook his head as he ushered Tenten into his office. Tenten began exploring it as Naruto looked at her with a raised brow.

She certainly wasn't shy about looking around his office…

"I've never really been in the Hokage's office." Tenten said with an arm held behind her back as she looked at him from over her shoulder, "I've only been in here three times, and that was for only about a minute or two."

"Really, then feel free to look around." Naruto said as he sat behind his desk.

He watched her as she moved about his office, looking at each and everything with interest and awe. Most of the things in his office were things he decided to keep from the Old Man's time as Hokage. Konohamaru had told him about the Old man's things being put in storage and he went through them and saw some items he had liked. Asuma had graciously allowed him to take them, saying that they'd just collect dust in storage. Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Tenten gazed up at the row of Hokage photos along the top of the side wall.

"Wow, are these really the Hokages?" Tenten asked excitedly as she looked up at the pictures. Naruto got out of his seat and walked over to stand next to her as he too looked up at them with interest.

The first photo to the left showed a young man of his late twenties. He had dark tan skin with brown eyes and long black hair. He was smiling lightly as his eyes seemed to be focused on not just the camera, but the future as well. Under his photo was a plague that read several quotes from the man they had known to be their First Hokage.

"_The fellow countrymen of Konoha make up each part of my body ... those of the village believe in me, and I believe in them. _That_ is what it means to be Hokage_!" Read the first quote.

Naruto thought about it and wondered if the people believed in him. He then remembered his coronation and how they had all said they believed in him. He smiled lightly like his great-grandfather did in his picture. He really was the Hokage now…

"_Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive_." The second quote read.

After reading the quote, Naruto thought over if he was a good leader. He hadn't been leading long enough to actually know if he was or not. He'd give it sometime before he came back to it…

"_Landscapes luxuriant, perfect beauty with no artifice_." The last quote read.

Naruto and Tenten looked at each other. They had no clue what that one was.

"Probably his favorite quote; it means nothing to us, but probably was everything to him." Naruto said with a shrug as they gazed at the next photo.

The second photo was a man that looked just as old as the other had. The man that was the Second Hokage had pale white skin, along shaggy white hair, red eyes, and three red streaks; one under each eye and on his chin. He also wore a forehead protector that was modeled to resemble a face guard. He wasn't exactly smiling. His face was bland, and serious in a way that most people expected of a leader's photo, but in his eyes was unyielding determination and courage. He looked so impassive that it was almost scary.

"_Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's from among them that one will come who will carry on when your time is done_." The first quote read.

Naruto read it again, and it seemed that his great-great-granduncle was speaking directly to whoever was to be Hokage, which was him. He wondered if his bi-polar people would allow him to guide them. He shook his head of those thoughts as it seemed that the village was okay with him being Hokage. Right…?

"_You must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and help train up those to whom you can entrust with the next generation_." Read the second quote.

Naruto wondered who he would choose to be his successor when he died. Then he wondered if he'd even get the chance. The Old Man and his own father hadn't gotten a chance to name the Fifth Hokage when they had died…

"_Train the body, hone the mind, and past down your techniques and skills to the next generation_." The last quote read.

Naruto thought about it, and it seemed that the Second Hokage was intent on continuing his legacy and passing down anything helpful to those who would come after him. Naruto wondered if he should do the same…

Naruto and Tenten gazed over to the third picture and were a bit confused until they read the name above it to confirm that it was in fact the Old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Third Hokage of Konoha. Though, in the photo the old man didn't look so old. He looked to be about thirty or forty years old. He looked far more youthful than he had before he died. He had tan skin with a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. And instead of the three lines that had run vertically under each eye, there were only one under each eye. He was smiling softly as he gazed into the camera, his eyes just as gentle as the last time Naruto had saw him alive. He seemed to have been at peace the way he was just so relaxed in the picture.

"Whoa, who would have known the Third Hokage was hot when he was young…" Tenten commented as Naruto looked at her funny.

"What?" she defended as he shrugged while they began to read his quotes.

"_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew_." The first quote read.

"Wow, that's just as beautiful as when he read it to us in Iruka-sensei's class on our first day…" Tenten said as Naruto nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"He read it to us too; Iruka-sensei said that he read it every year to the new classes so they could know what the Will of Fire means." Naruto said as he wiped away his tears.

The only grandfather-figure he had ever had was gone… And it was all Orochimaru's fault!

He felt arms wrap around him and saw that Tenten was hugging him from his side and leaning her head on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled down at her as they continued to read the Old Man's quotes.

"_Konoha, it is a place where every year shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home. These people that do so and everyone else that live inside its walls are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and though we may not share ties of blood, they are still precious to me. They are my family, and if I do fall all threats to the home will still fail; for I am only one of a long line. I carry the title of those Hokage who came before and those who will come after. I am the Third Hokage and I will protect the family, the village; Konoha_!" The second quote read.

Naruto and Tenten stood in awe of it. They could practically here his voice and the conviction in it as they read it. It was so powerful and moving. Naruto wondered if he could be like the Old Man was someday; to be able to protect the village- no not just the village and its people. They were his people, and they were his family. True he had never had a family before, but he wanted the people, _all_ of them, to be _his_ family. He resolved to make that happen, by being the best he could; by being the _Fifth_ Hokage!

"_Absolute Truth_." Read the last quote.

Naruto and Tenten looked at each other as if they had just gotten off a roller coaster half-way through the ride. It was kind of disappointing that the Old Man's favorite quote was so… short and unmoving.

"That was… disappointing…" Tenten deadpanned as Naruto shrugged.

"I guess they can't all being tear-jerkers, or heart-felt." Naruto defended as Tenten sighed and they gazed over to the next photo.

Now the photo made Tenten look back and forth between Naruto and the picture.

"How the hell could no one see that _this_ was your dad?" Tenten demanded as she pointed at the photo. Naruto shrugged as he didn't really have an answer now that he was actually looking at the photo. Truth be told, he had never really seen a colored image of the Fourth Hokage; A.K.A his father.

The photo was of a very young man, probably in his early to middle twenties. He was a fair-skinned man with bright cerulean blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. His had jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. He was smiling, just light enough to be considered a smile. His eyes seemed to gaze out past the photo and into the soul of whoever was looking at him, almost like he was judging them.

Naruto and Tenten both shuddered as it seemed that his eyes were gazing directly at them. They both decided not to look at him anymore and they began reading his quotes.

"_The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork_!" the first quote read.

"Hey, wasn't Minato-sama Kakashi-sensei's teacher?" Tenten asked as Naruto nodded.

Yup, and that's why Kakashi probably sucks as a teacher." Naruto said as Tenten looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"That's your dad _and_ your predecessor!" Tenten admonished as Naruto shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, he was probably a great guy, but it seems to me that Kakashi-sensei either wasn't paying attention when he was being taught, or my dad kinda sucked at teaching. I mean teamwork is important, but don't you think you should teach people some skills too? Besides, Jiraiya-sensei kinda sucks at teaching too, and he taught my dad." Naruto said as Tenten shook her head, "Hey don't blame me! It just seems like they didn't really learn too much from each other. While I was being taught it was me learning on my own through spars and scrolls instead of Jiraiya-sensei actually teaching me stuff. The only thing he actually stood and taught me was the Frog Kata, which I can't even use to its full potential for some reason."

"Why not?" Tenten asked as Naruto shrugged again.

"Something about being a Sage, nature energy, and some other crap he was talking about. He said that he'd teach it to me later, but that I'm "incapable" of learning it now. He said to wait three to four years before I started learning it." Naruto explained as Tenten shrugged herself while they went back to reading the quotes.

"_The village comes before personally matters and emotions_." The second quote read.

Naruto nodded his head as he had come to understand that well. Though he could only imagine what more things he'd have to do to ensure the village safety and peace of the village.

"That quotes sounds kind of… devoid, don't you think?" Tenten said as Naruto glanced at her.

"How so?" He asked as she shrugged while pointing up at the quote.

"It's like one of those things you put into specific situations. So like, say if someone came into the village and you found out they had killed a clan or something, but they were your brother and a powerful ninja. Your duty would be to kill him first and ask questions later, but what if the clan had been about to revolt or something, what would you do then?" Tenten explained as Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure, but if a clan had been about to revolt and the only way to deal with them, after all peaceful ideas have been tried, was to kill them all with a member of their own clan, what would you do?" Naruto asked as he gazed at Tenten from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure. I would think to use an ANBU force, but then again this is a clan who have been trained from birth to act as a family and unit. If the clan member you're using is more loyal to the village than his own clan, then I say use him. Though it would probably cause panic if the village ever found out. I'd probably send that same ninja out of the village to live as a rogue until I found a peaceful way to reveal the truth to the village…" Tenten said as Naruto continued to watch her. Her eyes widened as she realized something but Naruto put a hand up to stop her.

"I'm sure you and my ANBU in the shadows have realized it by now, but I think this should be the first official order I'll give you, Genin Tenten and my ANBU; none of you are to speak a word of what you have figured out under penalty of imprisonment or death. I will, however, be sending some of you on a mission which will deal with this nature." Naruto said as he gazed around his now silent office. The ANBU jumped from the shadows and stood in a military line-up as they saluted him.

"That is so cool…" Tenten muttered as she watched the ANBU disappear. Naruto grinned at her as he shrugged.

"What can I say, they were trained quite well." Naruto said cheekily as Tenten sighed while they both turned back to the last quote of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"_The fire's shadow illuminates the village_!" The last quote read as Naruto scoffed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he turned from the quotes. Tenten looked at him oddly as she nudged him.

"What's up with you?" Tenten asked as Naruto turned to her.

"My dad's favorite phrase is based off the Old Man's sayings." Naruto said as Tenten reread the quote and sighed.

"Maybe your dad was inspired by the Third Hokage?" Tenten said as Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but he's still a copier." Naruto said as Tenten sighed again.

"I don't see your photo up here." Tenten commented as she gazed up at the wall.

"That's because I haven't been Hokage that long. It's only been three days since my coronation, so the village needs time to know me and my ways of leadership." Naruto said as Tenten nodded.

Naruto walked over and sat behind his desk. He played with his Kage hat on the middle of the desk as Tenten continued to look around his office. She eventually sat down in the chair in front of him as he removed his hat from the desk.

"So what did you want to talk about, hmmm Tenten?" Naruto asked as leaned forward on his elbows.

"Umm… you know… just wanted to say congratulations on becoming Hokage. I know you'll do a great job, and I hope to be… alongside you- as a loyal ninja of course!" Tenten said, blushing as Naruto raised a brow at her.

"Tenten, I already know about your… feelings toward me, and if that's how you feel, then please try not to be so… uncomfortable about it. I'm still Naruto, but now I'm Hokage Naruto." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair while Tenten gave a sigh of relief.

"Listen, I'll tell you the same thing I told Ino. I think we should get to know each other before jumping into anything we're not prepared for. I would hate for you to give up your career simply to become my wife." Naruto said.

"Yeah, so would I- Hey, wait! Why would I have to give up being a ninja just because I'm your wife?" Tenten said as she stood from her chair and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Because you'll most likely be with child…" Naruto said timidly as he drew circles on his desk. Tenten blushed as she thought about her and him doing rather… intimate things together.

"Oh yeah, right… umm… sorry about that. So… I wouldn't have to give up being a ninja permanently… right?" Tenten said as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to someone whose has experience with that, but we can worry about that later; if there is a later." Naruto said as Tenten nodded sheepishly.

"Right then, well I'm off. See you later, Hokage-sama." Tenten said as she stood and bowed to him with him sighing at the action.

"You know you can call me Naruto right?" he said as she smiled and walked to the door.

"Alright, Naruto-sama." Tenten said as she darted out the door with Naruto banging his head against the desk.

"I just can't be nice to people…" Naruto muttered as he picked his head up.

"Next!"

* * *

**Grass Country, With Hidan and Kakuzu:**

"Hey, Kakuzu, how much longer until we get there?" Hidan asked as they walked through the grassy plains of North Grass country.

"We'll get there when we get there, but as for now we're hunting a bounty of 45 million ryo. So, shut up and get moving." Kakuzu said as he bent low and swept a finger across the ground. The earth was softer, which means the bounty had come through only recently. This would only take another day or two, and then they could head for another country for another high bounty.

"But I thought you were dead-set on taking out this new Hokage?" Hidan said as Kakuzu sighed deeply. Why was his only good partner also a complete moron and jackass…?

"I do, but I also lied so the Leader wouldn't be sending us on missions and other stuff. I wanted him to think my only interest was Konoha, that way he wouldn't feel the need to check our movements. Besides, we could have been there in a day or two, but I want to collect some cash for just us, and not Akatsuki. Think of it as a vacation; you get to kill and maim, while I get cash; we're both happy, right?" Kakuzu said as Hidan walked up next to him with a huge grin.

"Damn straight I'm happy! Why didn't you just say that from the get-go! Yahoo, am I gonna enjoy praising Lord Jashin on this vacation!" Hidan shouted excitedly as a man jumped from the grass plains and ran off.

"Well there's your first vacation head-hunt for you. Be sure to keep his head intact and that his body is recognizable." Kakuzu said as Hidan howled like a wolf and gave chase to the man who was running for his life; literally.

"Vacations never get any better than this…" Kakuzu stated as he followed along at a lazy pace while rubbing his hands together greedily.

* * *

**Konoha, With Naruto:**

"Umm… thanks Neji, I'll be sure to keep all that in mind…" Naruto said as he looked visible paler and was sweating slightly. Neji stood from his chair and bowed formally to Naruto.

"Thank you for your time, Naruto-sama." Neji stated as he turned and walked out of Naruto's office.

"N-next!" Naruto shouted out shakily as Hinata pocked her head through the door.

"That's me…" she said as she walked in, poking her fingers together nervously as Naruto started to sweat more as she came closer to him and sat down.

"Umm… Hokage-kun - I mean, Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Hinata asked nervously as she began to hear snickering and giggles from the… shadows?

"Be quiet or else all of you are going back to the Academy _and_ being in Konohamaru's class!" Naruto shouted out as the noises stopped suddenly.

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, a little more relaxed than before. For some reason the chair, that was made of wood and seemed to be growing out of the wooden floor boards, was making her feel calm, safe, and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine and you can call me Naruto you know. And, I see you're enjoying that chair." Naruto said as Hinata nodded meekly.

"You should, because it's made to give a person a sense of relaxation as they sit in it. Now what did you want to talk about Hinata?" Naruto said as he leaned forward to gaze into her eyes. She blushed as she could see herself in the reflection of his eyes.

"N-nothing much, I just w-wanted to say c-congratulations on becoming H-Hokage… No one deserves it more than you…" She said as Naruto raised a brow and leaned back in his chair.

"I wouldn't say that, there are lots of ninja more powerful than me who should have become Hokage, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy or that I won't do my best at it." Naruto said as Hinata nodded.

"I know you'll do your best, Naruto-kun. You always do." Hinata said with confidence as Naruto gazed at her. She blushed and turned away from his intense blue eyes. They were like pool of crystal clear waters that planned to swallow her whole if she gazed into them to long…

"Thank Hinata, but there's something I have to talk to you about now." Naruto said as she turned back to him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked as Naruto got out of his chair and walked over to the window to look out it, hands behind his back as he watched children play in the streets.

"It's a hard topic for both of us, but I feel that it needs to be address before we have any sort of relationship." Naruto said slowly as Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She repeated as he finally turned to her, with his eyes looking at her as if she were caught red-handed.

"You stalked me, Hinata." Naruto stated.

"Huh?" was Hinata's intelligent reply as Naruto threw his hands up.

"You _stalked_ me, Hinata! You followed me around without my permission! For _years_ in fact before I ever knew! In fact if it wasn't for your father, then I would have _never_ known! You _stalked_ me, Hinata! That's _so_ not cool!" Naruto ranted as Hinata grew wide-eyed and nervous.

What if he thought she was creepy? What if he never wanted to see her again? What if he got a restraining order out on her?

"Hinata, are you listening to me?" Naruto shouted as she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Yes, of course!" Hinata said as she held her hands to her lap so they wouldn't fidget anymore.

"Hinata, you stalked me! That's not cool, that's just downright _wrong_! I have no clue how, when, and to _where_ you did, but it's still bad!" Naruto said as something inside Hinata snapped.

"But I love you!" She shouted out as the ANBU all came out from the shadows and sat on the couch of Naruto's office. They shared popcorn as they watched the two twisted lovers argue over her ways of love; which was stalking the one she loves.

"That doesn't matter, stalking is still wrong! In fact, I could have you listed as a stalker for this!"

"But I did it for love!"

"That's still bullshit! You could have told me!" Naruto shouted as Hinata stood from her chair and got in his face.

"But all you cared about was Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_! You never _once_ thought of me!" She yelled at him as he looked offended.

"That's not true, and besides, you never gave any hints to the fact that you liked me. I just thought you were weird and quiet like Shino!"

"How the hell did you not see it? The blushing, the fainting, the whispering your name in my sleep, the stealing your only pair of black pants and hanging them on my wall!" Hinata shouted as her eyes wield up with tears brimming in them.

"So _that's_ what happened to my pants! I _loved_ those pants, too!"

"So all you care about is Sakura and black pants?" Hinata screamed as tears stream down her face, falling from her chin onto the floor below.

"Hinata, I did think about you. I thought about you from our _first_ to our _last_ days in the Academy! True, I didn't think about you as much as Sakura, but I thought about you more than those nameless background girls that were in our class! In fact, I don't even remember any girls from our class except for you, Sakura, and Ino!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Hinata by her shoulders.

"Then why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you ask _me_ out on a date? Why was Sakura the only girl to have your attention? Why couldn't _I_ be the one?" Hinata shouted as she cried.

"I don't know… I'm an idiot I guess! I'm a moron, okay? I was stupid! I guess that my love for Sakura was a way of getting attention. I'm sorry, alright?"

"No, it's _not_ alright! My heart broke every time I saw you ask her out! It broke with every smile and sweet word you would say to her, while she would beat up into the ground for it! She didn't deserve your love, _I_ did! It was _me_ who would silently encourage you! It was _me_ who would have been at your side had you asked! It was _I_ who loved you from the very beginning!"

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he gazed down at her. He just realized that he was now a head taller than her… oh, and that she was deeply in love with him, yeah, he couldn't forget that.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama, but may I say something?" A voice said as Naruto and Hinata turned to the couch where a Cat-masked ANBU had his hand raised while his fellow ANBU were looking at him.

"Tora-senpai, you can't just interrupt stuff like this. It was just getting good." The OX-masked ANBU next to him whined as he slipped popcorn under his mask.

"Yeah, Senpai!" The Bird-masked ANBU chirped.

"Umm, we're trying to have a moment here." Naruto stated flatly as the ANBU quieted.

"Yes, and I apologize for ruining it, but I think the _both_ of you are at fault here." Tora, the Cat-masked ANBU said as Naruto and Hinata blinked.

"_Me_? It was all _his_/_her_ fault!" They shouted as they pointed at one another.

"Listen, Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama. The blame lies with both of you." Tora said as he turned to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, you should have told him about your feelings, but instead you choice to stalk him and be shy and meek to his face. That was not the answer. You should have told him, because if he's as great a guy as you make him out to be, then everything would have been okay had he felt the same or not."

"Damn straight! And where the hell do you get off stalking me anyway? You're all shy, quiet, meek and weird, since when do you get the courage to stalk me, but can't tell me you love me?" Naruto said as Hinata hung her head.

"But it's your fault as well, Hokage-sama." Tora said, stopping Naruto's victory dance in mid-groove, "You shouldn't have focused all your attention on one girl. You were in the _Academy_ for Kami's sake! You have your father's looks; you should have been cruising around the Academy going after girls of _all_ ages! Hinata-sama deserved some of your attention, and so did the other girls." Tora said as Hinata nodded and Naruto hung his head.

"But that's okay. You can't change the past, but you can change what you'll do once you learn from that past. So… umm… try to work things out, instead of tearing them apart." Tora said as Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Thanks, Tora, who would have thought the Second-in-Command of the ANBU would be a great relationship councilor?" Naruto said as the ANBU around Tora giggled while he scratched the back of his masked head.

"Wait, your codename is Tora, but why do you wear the Cat mask?" Hinata asked as Tora hung his head and the ANBU around him chuckled and snickered.

"I'm named after that demon cat from the D-rank mission…" Tora admitted quietly and ashamed as Hinata's eyes widened.

"_That_ Tora! Oh my, it took my team an entire day to catch that thing! Then it peed on Kiba and scratched Shino's glasses to pieces! Kurenai-sensei said that the Catch Tora mission is used as a punishment for ninja who have been bad." Hinata said as Naruto tried to suppress his laughter, but failed miserably.

"It _peed_ on Kiba! Ha, ha! I'll never forget that bit of information for as long as I live!" Naruto said as he fell to the floor laughing.

"Naruto-kun, it's not nice to laugh at the pain of others, especially our friends." Hinata scolded lightly as Naruto got up and wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, but it's Kiba, so there. Anyways, really Tora, thank you. If not for you we would have probably been arguing all day long." Naruto said as Tora gave a bow.

"I'm always happy to be of service, Hokage-sama." Tora said as he and his fellow ANBU disappeared into the shadows.

Hinata looked over to Naruto and saw that he was smiling down at her. She had just noticed how tall he had gotten and that he was more muscular than he was in the Academy. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a cheesy grin. It was so stupid of a grin that it made her smile just looking at it.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I should have known, but I was kind of an idiot back then." Naruto said as he moved her hair behind her ear, "How could I have not noticed someone like you?"

"You were an idiot, that's how. But that's in the past now, like Tora-san said. All I want to know is what happens next?" Hinata said as Naruto sighed and allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

"Like I told Tenten and Ino, I still want to try a relationship, but we'll have to take things slow. I want to get to know you, to make up time from the Academy. I want to know the _real_ Hinata Hyuga, and not just the one you show everybody. I know you're strong than that Hinata, and I want to see it for myself." Naruto said as she nodded with a blush.

"T-thank you… Naruto-kun…" She said simply as he grabbed her shoulders gently and held her out at arm's length.

"Now, there will be plenty of time for mushy-stuff later, but right now I have four other people outside waiting for me to speak with them. So, I'll see ya later, right?" Naruto said as she nodded.

"Of course, because I don't care who's in the way anymore, you'll be mine Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Hinata said with a wicked grin and an evil gleam in her eyes as Naruto backed away slowly, "You're mine, Naruto-kun; remember that." Hinata said as she suddenly went back to normal and walked out.

Naruto stared at the spot she was for a few moments, but then shook his head as he walked over to the door.

"First Neji, and now a bi-polar Hinata; life just loves fucking with me…" Naruto muttered as he got to the door and opened it, "Next!"

* * *

**With the Konoha Barrier Team:**

The Barrier Team resides in a large chamber with two levels. Streams run from the upper level into a large basin on the lower level. Above the basin is a large sphere representing the barrier; In front of the sphere are four conical pillars in a square formation. Behind these is a stairway to the upper level, shielded by a large screen with the Barrier Team symbol on it. On the upper level is a small lounge area.

Konoha's Barrier Team are in charge of maintaining the detection barrier surrounding Konoha, detecting intruders, and intercepting them. The detection division has three members, all dressed in clothes similar to those of a Shinto priest. Their hats have the Barrier Team symbol above the Konoha forehead protector. They reside on the lower level of the barrier chamber, one sitting in the middle of the four pillars in front of the sphere, with the other two standing on either side. When someone enters through the barrier, the person in the middle detects them and their point of entry. They do this, apparently, without having to look at the sphere representing the barrier.

The interception division has five members. When at rest, they reside in the lounge area on the upper level of the barrier chamber, drinking tea and playing card games. They wear the standard Konoha uniform, but with the Barrier Team symbol on the upper arm, instead of the standard spiral of Uzushiogakure. When the barrier division detects an intrusion, the interception division rush to the site to apprehend the intruder; at least one member of the team is from the Hyuga clan, which was why Hamachi Hyuga was with them.

The Konoha Barrier Team, the first line of village defense. If they couldn't detect a sneak attack by a rival village, then Konoha would surely perish from the sneak-attack that would soon follow. They were the all-knowing and all-seeing eyes of Konoha's infrastructure. They were the bravest, hard-working soldiers that Konoha could possible produce. They protected the village from all threats; all sides, above, below, and in any direction. They were the extremely, ever vigilant-

"You got to be kidding me! We're out of sake already!" Hamachi Hyuga shouted as the other members around him looked horrified while he shook the empty sake bottle.

"We're out already! That's not possible!" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted in unison as everyone else began looking around for more liquor.

"What the hell do you mean we're all out of sake?" Kotetsu shouted as he grabbed the empty bottle from his friend.

"We wouldn't be out if you hadn't drank more than your share!" Izumo accused as the Hyuga stood and glared at him with a slight blush from intoxication.

"Well excuse me for having the stressful life of a servant to not only my Hokage, but to my clan as well! Kami-sama knows I needed that wine more than any of you! I need _something_ to keep me from falling to pieces!" Hamachi shouted as the other members sighed and glared at him.

"We don't give a crap about your home life, and you know that! When you're here you share, and you broke the unspoken rule by taking more than your fair share. You know what that means." Kotetsu said as Hamachi nodded. Shunsui awoke from his nap as he saw that his fellow four members were yelling.

"You guys should take it easy. It's only natural that sake should disappear." Shunsui said as he lay in his napping position. Hamachi nodded as the others turned back to glare at him.

"Shut up, Shunsui-senpai! Don't try and make it sound like it just evaporated! It's gone because he drank it all! The big pig!" Sudan said as Shunsui shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

"What are those fools down there yapping about now?" The head of the Barrier Team said from his spot at the front of the sphere that was the main point of their _**Sensing System Technique**_.

"They're out of sake already, so they're about to play a game of cards to see who's gonna buy more." The man across the sphere from him said as the head of the Barrier Team.

"Fools, it's only sake…"head said as he sighed deeply at their actions. If the Hokage saw them like this…?

"Sir, what's that?" the man said as the head looked to the spot of the barrier sphere that he was pointing at. It was a dot that seemed to be circling just outside of the barrier.

"Probably just one of the stupid birds looking for an easy meal out in the forest." The head said, waving it off dismissively.

"But sir, it's pretty damn big. Like a giant bird, sir. It could probably hold more than three people with the size of it." The man said as the head grew irritated.

"It's probably just one of the Birds of Prey form Bird country. One of those rich capital visitors probably got bored with it and set it loose like last time. Just ignore it." The head said as the man sighed.

"And if it enters the barrier?"

"Then let the ninja inside the village deal with it. It'll be a meal on one of their tables before tomorrow." The head said, another dismissing wave as he looked away from the dot.

The man opposite of him didn't look away though, in fact he looked at it intently. He didn't know why, but that bird that was flying in random circles seemed… ominous? Was that the right word? Ominous? Because he definitely got a bad feeling from the bird; that was easily one of the two biggest he had ever seen on the projection.

"Something tells me tonight we're gonna be in some deep shit…" the man said as he sighed, going back to other business.

"Let me drink with you guys! I think I need it!"

* * *

_**Omake: **_

**Why I Didn't Show Naruto and Neji's Meeting:**

_**During Neji's Meeting With Naruto: **_

Neji walked into Naruto's office with his head held high and an impassive look on his face. Naruto only raised a brow as Neji sat down.

"So Neji, what can I do for you now that you're not a total asshole?" Naruto said as he smirked and leaned forward.

"Nothing Hokage-sama, but I've come to get a message to you." Neji said as calmly and impassively as Naruto knew him for.

"Oh and what's that?" Naruto said as Neji stood up and went to gaze out the window. Naruto raised a brow to the older teen's action, but didn't say anything.

"… It is my understanding that you wish to pursue a… relationship with Lady Hinata. Am I correct?" Neji said, not even glancing at Naruto as he gazed out the window and down at the people.

"Yes, her dad and your uncle said he'd be drawing up a marriage contract to ensure that no one could stand against it." Naruto said as he looked at Neji.

"Then it would seem this message is appropriate." Neji said, finally looking back at Naruto as the latter raised a brow again. Talking to these people was far too much work on his eyebrows…

"What's the message? It isn't the "_Shuriken and the Kunai_" talk again, is it?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing only slightly as Neji came to sit back down; just as calmly as he stood up.

"No, it's not. It is that Lady Hinata is like a gentle flower. She is beautiful, wondrous, and most importantly; fragile. She must always be handled with extreme care, and as you know she is extremely shy, meek, and self-conscious." Neji said as he stood, standing behind the chair as he gazed at Naruto.

"Did you know that Hiashi-sama has allowed me to study the Main Branch techniques of the Hyuga clan?" Neji asked suddenly as Naruto blinked.

"No, I didn't know…" Naruto answered slowly as Neji smiled… almost evilly in Naruto's opinion.

"Good, because if Lady Hinata were to somehow… be trampled upon, or even a petal of her were to fall, I would be looking for an extreme training partner to practice some of the more… dangerous techniques on." Neji said as he gripped the wooden chair, making nail marks in it.

"For instance, did you know the Hyuga Main Branch has a technique called the Eight Trigrams Air Palm? It's an attack that can destroy basically whatever it is directed at, and like all of the other Hyuga techniques; it doesn't leave a single mark on the skin." Neji said as he moved from behind the chair so he could lean in Naruto's desk and get in his face, using the Hyuga glare that all Hyuga were taught as small children.

"Umm… what?" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

The ANBU of the office didn't even bother coming out, since it wasn't really any of their business…

"This move would complete crush whatever it's faced with, like say the reproductive organs of the human body. Destroyed beyond repair and no one would be the wiser as to how they were completely obliterated. Not even Tsunade-sama could tell you why." Neji said as Naruto gulped reflexively. Was he being threatened, successfully he might add, by the very guy whose ass he kicked during the Chunin Exams? Yes!

"So if I were to ever hear of any physical, emotional, mental, spiritual, or even removal damage done to Lady Hinata, I will come looking for you, and you can trust that with these eyes it won't be too hard to find you." Neji said as his Byakugan came to life with a blaze of charka, "Then when I find you, we'll have ourselves a friendly little "sparring match", because if anyone could take a Hyuga in a fight it would be the Godaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, right?" Neji finished as Naruto paled and began to sweat profusely.

"R-r-r-right" Naruto said as he trembled and nodded his head quickly. If there were three people that scared Naruto they were; a drunk Tsunade, a pissed-off Gaara, and an even more pissed-off Hyuga, the last being either Hinata, Neji, or Hiashi. Though right now, that Hyuga was Neji Hyuga.

"Good, well then I shall be taking my leave, Hokage-sama. May you and Lady Hinata have a long, _happy_, and _perfect_ life together with however many women you have." Neji said, a smile on his face as he backed away from the desk and bowed formally to Naruto.

"But if I hear that Lady Hinata has been mistreated, not gotten enough attention, or that she is unhappy, then your genitals shall pay the forfeit." Neji said as he came out of his bow, a dark look in his glare as Naruto nodded quickly.

"I hear you loud and clear; now get your ball crushing ass _out_ of my office!" Naruto said as his mind was still working pass the fact that Neji had, just about three months ago, tried to kill Hinata out of spite and hate.

Neji bowed once more as he turned to leave from Naruto office.

"Please keep in mind what I said, Hokage-sama." Neji said firmly as Naruto sighed and sank into his chair.

"Umm… thanks Neji, I'll be sure to keep all that in mind…" Naruto said as he looked visible paler and was sweating slightly. Neji stood from his chair and bowed formally to Naruto.

"Thank you for your time, Naruto-sama." Neji stated as he turned and walked out of Naruto's office.

"N-next!" Naruto shouted out shakily as Hinata pocked her head through the door.

Crazy-ass Hyuga…


	14. Reaction Attraction, the Big Finale!

**A/N: I want to tell everyone some things that I think need to be said.**

**One, this story isn't meant to be taken **_**too**_** seriously. There are serious moments in the story, but the things that are irrelevant are meant for a laugh, or just to make you understand that this came from an anime/manga. The main reason I add humor to this story, is because I've read really great stories, but they're a bit too serious to say that they're just **_**stories**_**. We, as people, no matter when and where, have always had our moments of daily hilarity; both inside and outside the heat of battle. I, for one, will **_**never**_** give that up, so no matter how battle hardened I become, I'll always be a lazy, sarcastic, lewd master of the art of comedy.**

**Two, the Omake are meant as a joke, but some of them are what have actually happened in the story. They were just moments that I didn't feel like putting in. Some of them will be more serious than others, but all of them will involve comedy.**

**Three, Not all characters are as black and white as you want them to be. Some are just nice on screen, while plotting off it. Like Tobi… wait no, **_**he's**_** a **_**good**_** boy. I meant to say Madara. Yeah, **_**he's**_** an **_**evil bastard**_**! He wants to control people with the **_**moon**_**! That's **_**so**_** evil, especially since I **_**love**_** Tsuki-hime! I look at her each night and tell her I love her, and now he wants to turn her against me! T_T Not cool, man! Not cool!**

**Four, I've said it before, but I'll say it again. This story is basically on a track all its own. Naruto became Hokage before the Tsunade Arc, so I'm sure many of you can understand how much just that **_**one little**_** fact can change a world. Do you people see it now?**

**Five, I want to thank everyone who just rolls with the punches and goes with the flow. I don't mean these rants of sort to be about those who don't question things until they're revealed, but I must say to those who do that you are very much appreciated. If it weren't for those who ask me things, then I probably wouldn't update as quick as I do.**

**Six, well… it was supposed to still be **_**five**_**, but yeah… I had gotten sidetracked. Anyways, thanks to all those that have been with me, and stayed with me since Chapter One. I know I don't update as much as I could, but I'm working on other stories, challenges, and even a few song-fics. I'll be posting challenges for Naruto fan-fics, so be on the look-out.**

**Seven, OVER 700 REVIEWS! YES! I'M ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING RIGHT IF I HAVE THAT MANY AND NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN FLAMES OR JUST HURTFUL COMMENTS! I'm actually proud to say that all of them have been positive and constructive. I think I'm gonna go do the celebratory booty-dance now…**

**Eight, I'm a little dishearten to continue this story. I mean, I get that it's apparently good due to the people who say so, but if it's only this story that receives this much attention while my other stories are left to nothing it makes me thing that I'm not as god as some of you claim. I get that my other stories don't strike the interest of you guys like this one does, but it makes me think that they should all just be taken down. I know most of you who read this aren't interested in some of them since they're mostly Boondocks and South Park, but I would have thought that at least **_**three **_**or**_** four**_** of the **_**one thousand**_** people who read this story (I counted the people who favorite this story) would have been interested in reading a Boondocks crossover! It's a bit discouraging because I came across a forum on the internet with people who said that they would love to see a story with Boondocks and Bleach mixed.**

***Sigh* oh well… on with the show…**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Reaction Attraction, the Big Finale!**_

* * *

Jiraiya walked through the halls of the hospital looking for one person. His intend on finding her was about as strong as she was. The reason he wanted to see her is because of the hospital policy, which he wanted to talk about. He was intent on finding Tsunade Senju, the Head Medic Ninja and Chief of Medicine and Surgery.

Normally he'd wait a few days more to see her about this kind of thing, but this time it was of the upmost importance to him. She was now a part of the medical staff, and not just any part, but the head of it. Naruto had commissioned her just the other day during that meeting where the civilian council had finally said why they were always so pissy.

Now that he thought about it they did have a bit of a point, but he had to side with the ninja view of things on this. He was bias and he didn't care. If there weren't any ninja then no training, protecting, or spying could be done, which meant that this village wouldn't be around anymore. And while on that fact, if it weren't for two ninja clans coming together, then the village wouldn't even exist. So there!

Jiraiya sighed as he walked further into the hospital. He hate always had these things. They were like just saying, "Don't worry, you're just in a giant place where people are slowly dying around you, so get comfortable, because your ass is gonna be here awhile", and if that wasn't bad enough, these places had… the n-words. No not that, you racist bastards! We love people from Kumo! He was talking about n-n-needles… Those disgusting things with their impaling and penetrating; he'd be sure to make a lewd comment about that later, but right now he was needle-hating.

"So Tsunade-sama, what is your diagnosis?" a voice was heard behind the door Jiraiya had just walked by. Did it say Tsunade?

"I've never seen a case like that kid's before. There's just so much emo in him that's it's ridiculous. He doesn't show any emotions except for anger and contempt. I'd smack him if I thought it'd help." He heard Tsunade's voice. He turned around and looked at the door. On it was a plague that read, "Tsunade Senju, Head of Staff, and Chief Medic Ninja". He smacked himself for not having noticed that at all.

"Tsunade-sama, what's with that smile? Why are you so happy?" Jiraiya raised a brow to that. Was that Shizune's voice and Tonton's oink of agreement?

"I don't know… I just feel like some idiot I know has finally had a realization about just how stupid they are." Tsunade's voice drifted out as Jiraiya grew an annoyed look, but then remembered why he was there. He pressed his ear to the door.

"So what about this boy, Tsunade-sama?' Shizune asked as Tsunade hmm-ed it over, meaning she was in thought.

"I'll name it, and from there we'll have to find a cure." Tsunade said as Jiraiya shook his head. The poor sap was being made a test monkey for Tsunade.

"What will we call it?"

"…hmm… I got it! Little Fag Bitch Pansy Ass Sissy Syndrome!" Tsunade said as Jiraiya had to use a silencing seal on himself just to laugh. The two others who were in the room with Tsunade laughed loud and long just as Jiraiya did, but then their laughs died down in a sort of awkward silence.

"… you're not… You're not serious are you, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as Jiraiya could just imagine the look Tsunade was giving her.

"Yup, I sure am" Tsunade said in her mock southern Fire country drawl.

"Umm… okay… Sasuke Uchiha is now diagnosed with Little Fag… Bitch… Pansy Ass… Sissy Syndrome. Oh, god why are you doing this, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked after she had tortured herself through the name. Jiraiya could tell Shizune's face was red and that Tsunade was probably smirking up a storm.

"Two reasons. One, cause it'll probably get the kid to be a damn kid instead of an emo avenger. In fact I'll diagnose the Hyuga and the Aburame with it next to get them to stop being some strict and creepy."

"The other reason?"

"Cause I'm the top cock around here finally! Finally, I get to rub it in the faces of those old fossils! Finally, my plans to have a team of medic ninja and one medic ninja on every team will be in effect! I'm head bitch now! Mwhahahahaha!" Tsunade said as Jiraiya backed away from the door, hearing thunder and lightning as she laughed manically.

"um… Tsunade-sama, you still have to have it approved by Naruto-sama first. Plus, if he shoots it down-"

"Don't rain on my parade, Shizune. I'm having a good day, and I don't need your cynicism. Besides, he can be… _persuaded_ by the right forces." Tsunade said as Jiraiya pressed his ear closer to the door, whipping out his notepad and pen and writing feverishly. This would make the perfect scene he had been having trouble writing; two medic ninjas seducing their younger superior to win his favor… and his children. Hehe, hehe… Perfect!

Suddenly he was on the floor due to the door not being his support any longer. He looked up and was greeted with a sight that he loved to see; the panties of a pure and innocent nurse. Oh yeah, that one scene was going in the book. Kakashi was gonna bow down and pray to him for this one.

"Pervert!" The nurse cried out as she stomped his kunai and smoke bombs… though those weren't really the… _items_ she had stomped, she still crushed them as well. Oh well, it was worth it.

"I thought I smelt a toad nearby." Tsunade said as she moved to look at Jiraiya. He was up in a flash as he stared at her. The very skimpy nurse outfit and lab coat making her look far more sexy than annoyed.

"Thank the heavens for this sight!" Jiraiya screamed as he bowed down and started chanting that he wasn't worthy of what was before him. Tsunade gave him a look as she looked over to the mirror in her office. She struck a pose as she thought about just how sexy she looked, but then started glaring at Jiraiya.

"You can look all you want, but don't touch, you perverted old tadpole." Tsunade said as she walked back around to her desk and sat behind it, "I must admit though, at first I was against this thing when Naruto told me it was hospital policy and I was to follow, but now I think that I've become the wet dream of every male, and even some females, in this place when I walk around." Tsunade said with a smirk as Jiraiya thought to treat Naruto to as much ramen as the boy could eat for this one heavenly act.

Though he was elated on the outfit, it wasn't the only part of the hospital's policy he had come to see her for. Sighing and putting away his notes he gave Tsunade a serious look. Tsunade, seeing the serious face motioned Shizune to shut the door as Jiraiya sat in the chair in front her desk.

"What is it Jiraiya? Normally if you see me like this you're a perv for a bit longer. Something the matter?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"You sensed it too, didn't you? That strange chakra that entered the village an hour ago. It feel like Old Man Onoki's doesn't it?" Jiraiya said, his serious tone making Shizune uneasy as she stood by the door, Tonton clutched in her arms while Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah, it does, but you don't think the old fart is hopping around do you? From my sensory abilities it felt like it's in the air. Plus, last I heard the old man was still Tsuchikage." Tsunade said as she produced some sake from behind her desk.

"I know, my spies just sent me a message and fast too. The old man is planning something big from the looks of it. It involves a bunch of Genin from his village. And really, Tsunade? Having and drinking sake while in a hospital? Naruto will surely chew your ear off for that." Jiraiya said with a small smirk as Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but then sat back sipping her sake with a smirk of her own.

"If you don't rat me out, then I'll share with you, especially when you're stuck in here yourself." Tsunade offered as she gave him a saucer and poured some into it.

"Then my lips are sealed. Ha!" Jiraiya said at his unintended joke. Him a sealing master…

"Me, a sealing master… I bet the Sarutobi-sensei still didn't see that one coming." Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah, you were the deadlast in the Academy, but you had talent. Just not the type that blossomed in a classroom. So, what are we gonna do about this weird chakra?" Tsunade said as Jiraiya sighed.

"Not sure, but I know that Naruto will need to be made aware of it if he isn't already. I'll call for an Anbu team to come with me, but I have another question." Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked at him.

"Did you sense that other chakra as well? It wasn't as flashy as the one that's circling the village, but it's hidden itself other another chakra." Jiraiya said with narrowed eyes as Tsunade crossed her hands and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It feels almost like that Old Bat from the Suna, Chiyo. It's not as powerful as hers, but still as deadly and well controlled. If I hadn't been seeking out chakras to find that Lee boy I wouldn't have noticed it or the one like the Old Fence-sitter. Though, this one is hidden within another body. It's almost like that abomination of a jutsu Orochimaru used to use back in our days as Jonin." Tsunade said as Jiraiya got up and walked toward the door.

"Can you fight?" Jiraiya asked, not bothering to turn to Tsunade as he rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Which will you take on if I can?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from her saucer as she toyed with it by making the contents swirl around.

"The puppet one. Naruto and the others can switch when we draw them close. Just like old times." Jiraiya said, and though he wasn't facing her their mirrored grin said everything.

"Just like old times. You engage first, and I knock 'em down. If only Orochimaru wasn't a pedophile and a demented asshole then he could knock 'em back up and we could start the process all over again." Tsunade said as Jiraiya let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, just like old times…" He said as he walked out of the office, deep in thought over what would come next.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

In his office the Jonin and high ranking ninja of the village lined the walls. All of them had come not three minutes after they were called, except for Kakashi who had arrived the very second they were called. Naruto had to snicker at that; fear got a lot of things done…

"So we're gathered here today to join this Nara and this Aburame in holy-" Naruto began, but was interrupted by Kurenai who had stepped forward to address him. Anko and the others were snickering, except Guy who was muttering about the powers of springtime youth.

"Hokage-sama, that's not why we're here…" Kurenai said with a sigh as Naruto looked at her.

"Then why are we here again?" Naruto said as Shino and Shikamaru stood in front of his desk.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama, but that's not the reason." Kurenai replied as she stepped back into line.

Naruto looked down at his desk and then he remembered why he had called both of them into his office after chatting with the mutt- he meant Kiba, not that loveable dog Akamaru.

"Oh, right! We're here today to honor one of the wishes of the Old Man- I mean the Third Hokage." Naruto said as he got serious. He sighed as he continued on, "Now to be quite honest with you guys; I don't know what to do. As you know with that Invasion, and the final exam being suspended it was the opinion of many that none of the students should past this time around; and that includes you two." Naruto said, his left elbow resting on the desk and his chin resting on the palm of his left hand. Shino and Shikamaru fidgeted slightly under the lazy yet steel gaze of the ruler they had grown up with.

"However, I know for a fact that the Third held both of you in high regard, and I hear that he had nothing but the highest praise for your match, Shikamaru." Naruto said as he grabbed the ink brush that was in the ink tray at the corner of his desk and began writing in a blank scroll, "He meant to recommend both of you for Chunin; mainly you, Shika."

"In fact all those that observed the fights and your proctors felt the same as the Old Man did. Both in and out of the exam, the two of you have done well, and so in this case my opinion of the two of you, being lazy and weird, doesn't really matter." Naruto said as he looked up at them, a small grin on his face as they looked annoyed, yet were grinning back at him.

"From this day forth, I hope that you will strive to achieve a level of excellence worth of those headbands. Congratulations, as of this moment the both of you stand Chunin." Naruto said as the room was filled with light applause.

"Now, I hereby award the both of you with an immensely practical and sexy jacket." Naruto said as Asuma and Kurenai had the two their Chunin vest. Anko snickered as the two bowed and walked out of the room. The other's stared in shook at what was written on the back of the two jackets as the boys walked out.

"Naruto-sama, you can't just do that." Kurenai said as Naruto gave her a look and snickered as he went back to looking at the words painted in bright neon pink on the back of the jackets.

"What does that say?" Genma asked Ado as they read the backs.

"The Nara's says, I'm a lazy ass, so wait until I'm asleep to rape me. And the Aburame's says, I have a bug fetish, want to see my earthworm? Damn I love our Hokage's work." Ado said as Genma nodded with a chuckle.

"Ahh, you can't beat the classics…" Naruto said as he wiped away a tear.

"Hokage-sama, that was highly inappropriate. You can't just do things like-" Kurenai began until Naruto gave her a look.

"Kurenai, would you like to spend a year with Anko and Ibiki as a guest in their lovely little department?" Naruto asked lazily as she looked at him fearfully.

"N-no, Naruto-sama, I wouldn't."

"Then don't _ever_ tell me anything like that again, or else. Now all of you, get out. I have work to do, and just because all of you got a day off by accident doesn't mean you'll get another for a while." Naruto said as he waved his hand, dismissing all of them back to wherever. He then summoned three clones and had them deal with his tasks for the day while he ate ramen.

* * *

"It's good to be the Hokage…" Naruto said with a comfortable sigh as he suddenly cut his vision toward a corner, "Don't you agree, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as said man came from the shadows with a grin on his face.

"I was hoping you won't have noticed me. How did you?" Jiraiya asked as he came to sit in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto simply shrugged as he continued to eat his noodles.

"I've been around you for a few months, so I know your chakra, suppressed or not, like the back of my hand. I know Orochi-teme's because it's so dark and foul, it's like smoke in the clean air. I know Granny's due to the fact that it's so controlled and suppressed most of the time, it's the most controlled chakra I've ever felt." Naruto explained as Jiraiya nodded and reached into his shirt, tossing a yellow folder onto Naruto desk. Naruto sighed as he sat aside his ramen and opened the folder.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he pulled out documents, and files.

"It's basically what my spies have collected over the week. If I'm not here then the ANBU will come to you with this stuff, so I want you to be familiar with it." Jiraiya said as Naruto scanned the papers with critical eyes, looking over every word with extreme care.

"Is this true? It can't be right?" Naruto asked, not looking up from the papers as he handed one back to Jiraiya.

"Yup, Iwa is planning some form of attack in the next two months. I'll be small-scaled compared to most of the things they've tried in the past. They won't try anything large due to the agreement Minato and Old Man Onoki had back in the Third War." Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"So what'll they do? What's this agreement? And who's Old Man Onoki?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his temples. Why were everyone and their Aunt Susan attacking his village?

"Well Old Man Onoki is the Third Tsuchikage and one heck of a powerhouse. He maybe a stubborn old midget, but he's got the power to back up his flappin' gums. He's the legendary Fence-Sitter or Onoki of Both Scales, and holder of the legendary Dust-release Bloodline."

"As for the agreement, it was when your dad was destroying Rock-ninja left and right with that jutsu of his. The Old Man had to call off the war on Konoha, but Minato didn't want just that. No, Minato went all the way to Iwagakure and stuck his seals all over the village. He then got in front of Old Man Onoki and told him point blank that if he ever attacked Konoha again that he'd slaughter the old man's entire village; save the civilians. That's basically the real reason that Iwa hates Konoha so much. They despise the fact that some of Minato's seals may still be there, and that we'll train another ninja to use that jutsu." Jiraiya said as he leaned back. Naruto raised a brow, which Jiraiya knew to be a basic sign of the kid gaping like a fish.

"Would my dad have really done something so… barbaric?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya shrugged.

"Times were much different 20 years ago. Now-a-days you kids can go around with honor, dignity, and fight in the middle of daylight, but back when I and your dad were your age or older we had to take every advantage there was. Those were the days that we were true ninja instead of day brawling fighters." Jiraiya said as Naruto stifled a chuckle.

"So, what are they gonna do to my village?" Naruto asked as he summoned an ANBU. Tora bowed as he waited for his orders.

"Don't worry about that now, there are more immediate threats." Jiraiya said, his face growing serious as Naruto nodded solemnly.

"So you sensed it too, aye, Sensei." Naruto asked as he leaned forward while Jiraiya nodded.

"Not just me, but Tsunade as well. I'm not sure how many others have sensed it as well, but it's safe to say that only a handful of us can take on these opponents." Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face while Naruto nodded.

"I sensed two chakras that were far stronger than any in this village, aside from ours." Naruto stated as Jiraiya and he looked toward Tora.

"Ahh, it's good to see ya, Tenzo. How you been holding up?" Jiraiya asked as the Tora-masked Anbu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I've been fine, Jiraiya-sama." Tenzo said as Naruto raised a brow.

"You two know each other? And your name is Tenzo? You look more like a Yamato." Naruto said as he gazed back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, we know each other. He was one of the kids that Orochimaru experimented on when he found that criminals and prisoners were… unvarying." Jiraiya said, showing only the slightest bit of sadness in his voice.

"As for the Tenzo part, that's his codename. You didn't know? What kind of Hokage are you, brat?" Jiraiya said only to receive a paper-weight to the face.

"I'm new at this, you shameless perv! Excuse me for not knowing every single thing right now while I've been trying to deal with all these happenings in my village!" Naruto said as Jiraiya clutched at his nose.

"Anyways, these two chakra signatures in the village… I'm sure their Akatsuki." Jiraiya said suddenly as Tenzo's head shot up and Naruto remained calm.

"I figured as much, but what bothers me is that they showed up as if they knew I was Hokage or something." Naruto said calmly as Jiraiya nodded.

"We can only assume that they do. We can also assume that the other Great Ninja Villages do as well. It would stand to reason with Iwa's sudden want to attack and why the Sand is moving so quickly to meet with you."

"Really now?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, they plan to setup another alliance between our two villages. They'll be here by the end of the month."

"Okay, so about this Akatsuki threat that invaded my village."

"Actually I'm a bit surprised that they made it past the Konoha Sensory Barrier. They couldn't have known how to move past it like Itachi did, because only elite Anbu for our village know how to do that." Jiraiya said in thought as Naruto's left eye twitched.

"Konoha… Barrier…?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya blinked at him.

"Yeah… you know the barrier sphere that covers the entire village, above and below the ground in a complete barrier. It's really difficult to get past, because the thing senses anything and everything that moves past it that has chakra in any form. Itachi got past it by using information on it; which was the fact that the barrier stops to which out at high noon. These two Akatsuki however couldn't have possible known that, especially since Itachi attacked they start switching out at midnight instead." Jiraiya said as a vein in the high right corner of Naruto's forehead began to pulse and throb intensely.

"They are so fired… literally…" Naruto muttered as he stood up.

"I'm sure you and Granny have some form of plan to deal with them, so just tell me." Naruto said as he placed his Kage hat on the desk.

"Yeah, we do. Listen, me and Tsunade can't fight the one above the village, but you might be able to with your dad's jutsu and the others you learned while we were tracking Tsunade. Do you think you can?" Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to be moving in just yet. They'll probably wait until nightfall. I'll take Tenzo with me, while you and Granny handle the one that's on the North Wall." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto turned to Tenzo with a thoughtful look on his face as the Anbu fidgeted a bit.

"Tenzo's a codename, right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"And I, as Hokage, can change it anytime I want, right?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama"

"Then from this moment on your name is Yamato." Naruto said as he pointed dramatically at the man, while the latter sweat-dropped at him.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama…"

"Let's go, Yamato, and switch into a Jonin uniform. I need to go see Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, turning on heel and walking away as the ANBU that were still in the shadows snickered at Ten- Yamato.

"Better get going, _Ya-ma-to_." A female ANBU snickered out as Yamato glared directly at her position.

"Shut up…" he muttered as he hung his head and followed after his Hokage.

* * *

**With Sasuke:**

He sat at the table of his home in complete silence. He didn't really know what to do. What could he do? He could go to Orochimaru for the power that he was promised, but if he did that then he'd end up just like Naruto's vision. He could still remember Naruto doing his impression of Itachi.

"To unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan, you must experience major emotional trauma. Like killing the person who is most precious to you; your best friend or brother."

Naruto had explained that by him having killed Itachi he got the Mangekyo, but at what cost? His brother had been the "good guy" all along, and his clan was the "bad guys". To have revolted and planned against the village was something that would have caused so much trouble that no one would have survived. Was Itachi really the "good guy" instead of the evil asshole he had been made to believe? Of course he was, but should that stop him from killing Itachi; the only family he had left besides this Madara character?

Speaking of Madara, everything was this bastards fault apparently! This bastard had left the clan, only to come back and kill it. But, he didn't and helped train Itachi to do it for him. Then Itachi had to leave, with his only wish being that his little brother never being told the truth.

Well… that was stupid.

"I'm gonna murder Itachi…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he glared at the table, "I have a right to the truth. I should have been told from the beginning!"

"And if you had?" A voice said as Sasuke didn't even bother with it since he knew Naruto had ANBU watching him. Hell, if he were Naruto and Kami how bad did that sound, he'd have ANBU watching him too.

"Things could have been different from what Naruto said of the future." Sasuke said, still glaring at the table while the Boar-masked NBU dropped to his side and sat on his table.

"Why can't they be different now, Uchiha?"

"They will be, but I'm saying that the future that Naruto saw could have been different as well."

"So what are you gonna do? Kill your brother? Go to Orochimaru for power? Or are you gonna stay and make things right?"

"I don't know! I still hate Itachi for killing our clan, but I also hate our clan for wanting to revolt! Loyalty is key, yet loyalty was put _over_ family life! Everything I knew to be true is falling around me as lies! I hate the Council for ordering my clans death, but they did it after the peaceful way was disbarred by my father! My own _father_ wanted to revolt against the village, even after he would tell me to be loyal to it no matter what! What the hell is true anymore?" Sasuke screamed out as he clutched at his head and rived out on the floor, slowly going out of his mind as it shattered and rebuilt itself.

"Your friends for one, and don't give me that bullshit about how they aren't your friends because I know they are. Did you know that after your clan was eliminated I was assigned to watch over you daily alongside the previous Boar?" Boar said conversationally as Sasuke sat up.

"No, I didn't." Sasuke said, stating it as if he wanted her to get straight to the point.

"Well, it's just that while I watched over you I saw everything; even that which you didn't show others. I know more about you than most people. I know that you hate when women and girls either try to mother you or get you on a date. I know Naruto was your first ever true friend, because he didn't care that your clan was killed or that you were the last Uchiha, but still treated you like a real person and not some kind of fairytale. I know that you and him, as kids, used to play with the Nara boy and the Aburame boy. I know that as you grew older you thought more and more about the death of your family and how you came to hate Itachi." She said as she crossed her legs while Sasuke simply stared at her.

"I know that you secretly cried at night because you'd wake up from nightmares about Itachi coming back and killing Naruto. I know that you started to act cold and indifferent toward Naruto to drive him away so Itachi wouldn't come back and kill him. I know that you started do this to everyone to shut them out because of the same fear. I know that it didn't work on Naruto and you started thinking him an idiot for still being around you."

"I know that when the Academy started that you put every waking moment into training so that you could kill Itachi and one day have friends and family. I know that at the end your first year of the Academy you came home and wrote down your life plan. I know that it consisted of killing Itachi, adopting Naruto as your new "cooler" brother, having an average wife who wouldn't fawn over you, having two kids, and becoming an ANBU captain. I know that-"

"I get it! You know my entire public and private life story! Is there a point!" Sasuke shouted as Boar didn't even move at his shout.

"The point is that I know you, and the true Sasuke has already made-up his mind about what he's gone do. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! And you don't know me!"

"Oh, but I do. I know that your very first crush was on Naruto, because you thought he was a tomboy the first few weeks you knew him, due to him having uncut hair and a thin figure." She stated cheekily as Sasuke glared at her, his cheeks slightly red.

"That will _never_ leave this room." He growled out as she chuckled lightly.

"Sure thing, kid. Now again I ask what are you going to do?"

"… First, I'm gonna kick Itachi's ass, get this Curse Mark off of me, then I'm gonna make that family I always wanted, and get some goddam rice-balls with dried tuna and tomatoes!"

"Good, brat…" Boar said as she sweat-dropped and got off the table. She began walking toward the shadowed corner of the room, "And remember; if you ever need someone to talk to; I'm _always_ here." She finished as she walked into the shadows, but right before she stepped into them he called out to her.

"Wait! What's your name?" Sasuke asked as she tapped the bottom of her mask as if it were her chin.

"Hmm… you can call me… Inoshi. See ya later, kid. And remember what I said…" She said, finally disappearing as if she were never there. She knew she'd have to answer to her Naruto about her actions, but maybe it was worth it…

"Yeah, I'll remember… stalker…" Sasuke said knowing now that he had an ear to always hear his cries…

She giggled to herself as she resumed her position of watching him. Should she have mentioned that she also knew that he still had the small crush on Naruto…? Naw, she could use that for blackmail material…

* * *

**With the Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and their Genin**:

They had all gone to Yakiniku Q, the favorite Korean, Gyū-Kaku-style yakiniku restaurant of Team Asuma. The restaurant is large with wide windows, multiple green-seated booths, though some tables allow customers to sit down on the floor with green cushions as their seats, menus plastered on the walls, and due to their Gyū-Kaku-style, each table has a charcoal brazier built in the center and is equipped with tongs for cooking, since the Gyū-Kaku form of dining is when the customers cooked their own food after they ordered the food raw.

Anko, Ino, and Choji were laughing aloud. Kurenai, Asuma, and Hinata were chuckling as they sat back while Kiba crossed his arms and grumbled underneath his breath. Shikamaru was getting annoyed while Shino took it in strived as they both had finally got the pink messages off their backs.

"Dammit, don't laugh…" Shikamaru groaned out as he placed his head in his hand, refusing to meet the eyes of ours.

"What's wrong? Finding it too troublesome to be raped in your sleep?" Anko said a Kurenai smacked her arm playfully.

"Anko…" Kurenai admonished as Anko continued to snicker.

"I'm just glad it wasn't permanent. " Shino stated blankly with a slight blush as everyone laughed at the mere thought.

"I'm just glad those old ladies stopped hitting you two, and calling you perverts and freaks." Hinata said quietly, yet they heard her and laughed more as Kiba slammed his hand on the table in annoyance.

"Man, it's not fair! How come you two got promoted and not any of us?" Kiba shouted as Kurenai groaned.

"Kiba you lost to Hokage-sama, in the Preliminaries. Be glad to can say that a Kage beat you…" Kurenai said as Anko snickered at the dog boy.

"Yeah, besides; these two helped out in the Invasion and went beyond what they had. Shino defeated that puppet kid, and Shikamaru helped stall an entire squad of Sound ninja from killing Naruto-sama and his teammates." Anko said cheekily as Kiba banged his head on the table. Ino and the other Genin looked at Shikamaru and Shino in awe as the two looked away slightly. Ino broke out into giggles with Choji chuckling heartily.

"Dammit… don't laugh…" Shikamaru said half-heartedly under his breath.

"We can't help it! Now all of a sudden even _you_ seem respectable, Shika." Ino said as Hinata blushed and hide her own giggles at Ino's statement.

"Alright, that's enough picking on them. Anyways, let's celebrate their promotions like we came here to do." Asuma said as he raised his glass. The others did the same… well except for Choji, Anko, and Kiba who took over half the meat from the grill.

"Choji, Kiba! Don't eat now, we're about to make a toast!" Ino scolded as the two had already stuffed their mouths while Hinata and Kurenai nodded to her words. Kurenai rounded on Anko, who was stuffing the last piece into hers.

"You as well, Anko. You should set a better example for these kids." Kurenai chastised as Anko swallowed her food and gave a grin.

"Why don't you do so by sticking your tongue down Asuma-_kun's_ throat, Kurenai-_chan_? After all, these two are gonna need lessons to bag Hokage-sama." Anko said as she gestured to Ino and Hinata. Asuma, who was drinking anyway, spit it out all over Kurenai, who had been sitting across from him. Kurenai gave a deadpan look as she wiped the drink from herself while she, Hinata, and Ino were blushing.

"Umm… cheers…?" Asuma offered weakly as he held up his glass and everyone toasted.

"Cheers…" They all said just as weakly as they toasted glasses while Anko sat back and snickered.

Her work there had been done…

* * *

_**Later, With Iruka and Naruto:**_

"That seems like a lot of scrolls, Naruto. Are you sure you'll need them all now?" Iruka asked as Naruto's clones were walking out of the Konoha Ninja Archive with a scroll each. Naruto glanced at Iruka, who was beside him, as he nodded and continued to direct his clones.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei. I've only got the bare basics down for my elemental charkas and just about everything else. The only things I have mastered are seals. I still need a lot of help with everything else. Jiraiya-sensei told me about a private training ground reserved for the Hokage only, so tomorrow I'll be there while a clone is helping you hand out missions." Naruto said as Iruka nodded in understanding.

"Right, and that reminds me; why weren't you at the Mission Hall today? I waited over an hour for you to show up and unlock it. Then an Anbu comes out of nowhere telling me you won't be showing up. What happened?"

"Oh, I was dealing with meetings all day today, but don't worry, things will calm down after today. At least, I hope…" Naruto said as the last of his clones left the building, him and Iruka right after them.

"Oh, what else is gonna happen today, Naruto?" Iruka asked as Naruto frowned in deep thought. Iruka was almost taken back by the sudden action. Naruto had very rarely frowned and when he did it so openly… All hell was gonna break loose!

"Iruka-sensei, I want you to tell the Head of the Academy to send all the students and staff home for early today. Understood?" Naruto said with a serious edge in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka said as Naruto waved his hand, dismissing immediately. Iruka nodded quickly and disappeared to do the task. Whatever was about to happen was enough to worry Naruto, and that was more than enough to worry him.

"Genma, Ado!" Naruto shouted into the air as he walked down the street, the two named ninjas suddenly appearing at his sides.

"Send out the message to every ninja of every rank to get the civilians off the streets. I want all those who are not of ninja rank in their homes in less than twenty minutes."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The two said as they saluted and jumped off to do as they were told.

"Izumo, Kotetsu!"

"Hokage-sama!" The two said as they appeared before him.

"I want an alert to every Jonin and Anbu within the village. Tell them that they are to safe guard the villagers and take up defensive points to do so. I don't care how they get it done, but if I hear of even _one_ civilian causality…" Naruto said, leaving the threat hanging. Kotetsu and Izumo nodded as they leapt off to spread the word.

They were getting tired of being errand boys…

"Yamato!" Naruto shouted as the aforementioned man leapt behind him.

"Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked, dressed in full Jonin garb aside from his Konoha headband that was more like a face guard.

"You're with me for this one. I had a clone in my office read your file. I'm impressed. If things get too out-of-hand then I'll need you." Naruto said as Yamato blushed from the praise and faith Naruto had in him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I await your orders."

"Let's get going, the night is already upon us." Naruto said as he walked toward the Hokage Mansion, Yamato trailing right behind him. Naruto glanced at the nighttime sky with narrowed eyes. He could already see an unusual bird in the sky, circling over the village.

* * *

**With Sasori:**

He slinked out of an alley with practiced stealth. Glancing around, he could see that no one was on the streets or in their businesses. It seemed as if everyone had curfew.

"Of course they would. They _did_ just have an invasion a short time ago." Sasori said aloud to him from inside Hiruko. He continued to slink away toward Training Ground Seven, completely unaware of the two figures watching him.

"Now, or later?" Tsunade asked from atop the building Jiraiya was standing on the side of.

"Later, he's going to one of the Training Grounds, so we'll fight him there so we don't endanger anyone. You heard what Izumo said." Jiraiya replied with a slight grin.

"Yeah, that kid seems like he'll enjoy punishing people. It's like a big prank that he can get away with, without question." Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya jumped into the night sky and continued to trail Sasori.

Though all of them were unaware of the girl who had spotted all of them. Sakura watched as Tsunade and Jiraiya leapt after the hunched-over figure. Whatever was going on she was gonna find out.

* * *

**With Deidara:**

He had his bird high over the village as he used his scope to watch the Hokage in his office. It seemed as though the guy was pretty busy. He was stuck behind his desk doing paperwork like any other Kage would. Deidara almost felt sorry for the kid; being 13 years-old and having to deal with that kind of enemy was inhuman.

"Oh well, perhaps if Kakuzu wasn't going to kill you I could have brightened up your day by showing you some true art, yeah."

Deidara saw the boy yawn and leave his desk. He saw the lights of the office go off as the kid was obviously going to bed like the rest of his village. Apparently the village was on curfew…

"But, that's to be expected. Orochimaru did invade them just about two months ago. It looks like they've recovered well, but they probably still have a ways to go. Oh well…" Deidara said as he formed a hand sign.

"Take me down" he said as his bird followed his command. He jumped off and landed on the roof of the Hokage's Mansion, no one in sight. If he was gonna spy on the Kyuubi boy, then why not get some Konoha secrets in the meantime?

"Infiltration complete, and successful, yeah." Deidara said, but ten his eyes widen as he dropped to his knees, a heavy pressure in the air as if some kind of weight was in the air itself.

"I think not…" came a cold, yet firm voice. Deidara lifted his head, the voice sounding much younger than it should for someone with so much charka that they could affect the very air around them.

Deidara looked up and saw that it was a boy like the one in the office, yet this one was dressed like a noble-samurai. He even had a sword at his side! Right behind the boy was a Konoha Jonin that wore a face guard instead of a headband.

"I'm not getting out of here easy, am I?" Deidara asked with a grin working on his face. Perhaps he would get the chance to show this kid, and all of Konoha his art.

"You're not getting out of here alive." Naruto stated as he slowly began to draw his sword.

* * *

**With Sasori:**

He was faced with a problem, and not just any problem; two of the legendary Sannin. Now he may have killed a Kage, but these two would be…

"… Trouble… I don't suppose you'll let me go?" Sasori said. After all their job was spying not combat.

"Sorry, but you've crashed our party…" Jiraiya started as he gathered his charka.

"So we're gonna crash your face." Tsunade finished as she punched her open palm, charka already prepared.

Sasori gazed at the two of them from within Hiruko. He sighed, as he readied his puppet's weapons. If there was no way out of it…

"Then prepare to be added to my collection, Toad Sage, Slug Princess." Sasori said as he made Hiruko's tail come forth.

All opponents locked eyes and they began. The battles were on, but who would be the victors?

* * *

**Omake:**

**Naruto, Behind the Scenes:**

**(Directly After the End of the Chapter)**

"… and cut! Good job everybody, great work today!" Traban said as Naruto and the others dropped their stances and battle ready faces. Deidara rose to full height while rolling his shoulders.

"Man, oh man, this next episode is gonna be murder. Sasori, how are you holdin' up?" Deidara as Sasori fell out of the puppet gasping for air and sweating.

"I've been stuck inside a puppet that has no air-conditioning or ventilation. How do you think?" Sasori snapped back as Deidara back up a few steps.

Kakashi was with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke as they sat on a couch.

"Wow, those last two chapters went off well don't you think?" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, people really like the scenes with Ino-chan, Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hinata hid her blushing face behind her script.

"R-really?" Hinata asked as Sasuke smirked, coming up with an evil plan already.

"Yeah, Hinata, they did; especially when you yelled at Naruto. Isn't that right, Sakura? I mean you must have had plenty of time to observe, seeing as you only had three whole scenes in the last two." Sasuke said as Naruto turned to Sakura with a smile, but backed away as he saw the dark aura she was emitting.

"Um… S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"I don't get it!" Sakura screamed as she threw her script to the floor, "I'm closer to Naruto's character than Ino and Tenten. Hinata I can understand because she's always had a crush on Naruto, but those two? Why the difference in treatment of heroines?"

"Because, your character is pretty much useless right now. You have to go train with Tsunade or something before you get any attention." Sasuke said bluntly as Sakura turned angry eyes on him.

"What's got you so high and mighty, Sasuke? Your character barely has any lines that aren't emo or angst in the last two." Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Because I'm probably gonna have a super battle with Itachi." Sasuke said with a shrug as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, you know how much the fans love to see two emo geniuses go at it, Sakura." Naruto said as he put an arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, but when do we get a chance to shine. I mean, I only appeared once in this one." Sakura complained as Orochimaru, Madara, Itachi, and Minato walked up and sat down.

"Well at least you appeared. I haven't since Episode 9. I know my character is in recover or something, but still." Orochimaru said as Madara nodded.

"Yes, I mean my only so far was five minutes of evil scheming. Can't I at least get in on the Omake?" Madara said as he crossed his arms childishly.

"Yeah, well at least your characters aren't _dead_. Kushina and me won't even get a part until Naruto deals with Kyuubi or until someone does a flashback about us. Do you have any clue how rare that is? We're practically letting Naruto pay the bills at home cuz he's the only one getting paid regularly." Minato said as Itachi patted his back.

"Don't worry, it's the same with me and Sasuke. He's the only one who gets regular pay right now, so he's had to pay a few bills; though I got a job on the side." Itachi said as Minato sighed.

"Kushina's working at that new ramen place, but we're actors not waiters. If it weren't for the fact that my name appeared in this episode I won't be getting paid today." Minato stated as Naruto and Hinata began to comfort him.

"… so, what's the next episode about?" Sasuke asked as all the other members of the cast joined around with their scripts.

".. um, okay… let's see here… Ah! It's mainly about battle between Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasori. There'll be bits of Yamato battling Deidara with Naruto, and a little Sakura." Orochimaru said as Temari, Tenten and Ino joined Hinata around Naruto.

"So who's all gonna be in it?" Tenten asked as Sakura sat in Lee's lap.

"Oh, um… let's see… Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasori, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sarutobi in a flashback, Minato in flashback, Shizune, and me." Kabuto said as Minato looked a bit happier.

"Okay let's practice a bit. Um.. how about the scene where Sakura runs onto the battlefield-" Naruto was saying until Traban skidded to a stop in front of everyone.

"Stop! We're still rolling! Damn guy kept going!" Traban shouted out as everyone looked shocked.

"What?" They all screamed as Traban pulled out a sign and stuck it to the screen, blocking your view of everyone.

"That's all for today folks, see you in a week or so with the next one! Bye-bye!" is what the sign read.


	15. Got No Strings on Me

**Sorry about how long this took, and I'm sorry if it's not up to my normal quality, but I've been doing alot of things lately. I'm not abandoning anything, even if it took a month to work out this crappy chapter, but I will not leave it to dust. I'm also not leaving anything else to rot away, so don't worry about any of my stories.**

**The way I'm gonna be working from now on is that whatever story is at the bottom of my updates list, which means whichever is at the bottom of my page's list, will be updated first and then it'll all cycle from there. That way I can give equal attention to each story, but it might take longer to write some chapters than others. Just wait for me, and I romise you won't have to wait forever. Close... but not forever.**

**Warning: Since this is a battle, there will be no omakes until afterward. The omkae are only for in-between action and cannon. Don't worry though, because they'll always in the filler and other places, so they'll be plenty of time for them later.**

**Well then, enough of this crap! On with the show!**

_**Chapter 15: Got No Strings on Me**_

* * *

"So, did you guys here? Konoha has a new Hokage, and get this; it's Minato and Kushina's kid; Naruto."

A turned around from his seat in the bar like everyone else as they listened to the Head Cloud Jonin as he brought news from the Council. It had only been a few months since the death of his father, the Third Raikage. Everyone had assured him that the title of Fourth Raikage would be his no matter how long the Shinobi Council deliberated on the matter. He, like everyone else in the bar, was in a state of shock.

They had all known the Yellow Flash had a child, no matter how long Konoha had tried to hide the fact. They had seen the boy during the Chunin Exams, and the Feudal Lords and clients had spread the word of the last Uzumaki boy. It wasn't very hard for the ninja to connect the boy with his late mother, Kushina Uzumaki. It you had ever heard anything about Kushina then you would know three things right away. One was that Kushina was _not_ a woman to be messed with, unless you were suicidal. Two was that she harbored an intense love for Minato, and a burning hate for any woman trying to get _her_ _man_. And lastly three, Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs that she and Minato were having a child. Truth be told, that was when everyone, living and dead, found out that she was the loudest woman in the history of the world.

Now when she ran from village to village telling everyone the wonderful news, in which Konoha ANBU and Minato had to stop her, they were all extremely worried. But then came the unexpected Kyuubi attack, and the death of both mother and father. The world had mourned, and yet, celebrated the death of both. Hey don't look at them like that! They were enemies of Konoha after all!

It wouldn't be for another twelve years that the world would hear from another Uzumaki. The tale of Naruto Uzumaki, Savior of Wave, had spread like wildfire throughout the ninja world. The villages had grown worried since they knew no orphan kid would just be named Uzumaki without a good reason. They had all done digging and found out that the boy was born on the very day his parents died, and that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

It would be a few months after the boy's saving of Wave that he'd reappear as gossip again for his supposed battle against Orochimaru in the middle of the Chunin Exams. Though they had all brushed that aside as gossip, they had gotten a rude awaking to the boy's growing power when he defeated Neji Hyuga, a supposed prodigy within the Hyuga clan, and later that same day Gaara of the Desert, the Jinchuriki of Shukaku.

They did more digging and found out that he was indeed the son of Minato and Kushina, so the village had grown wary of battling Konoha. It would be another two months when the rumor of the boy's defeating Orochimaru alongside the other two Sannin would surface. They had all taken that rumor more seriously since seeing the boy in the Chunin Exams, so now with the news of the kid becoming Hokage, they were shocked, but not surprised.

"So the brat really is just as powerful as his parents then? I wonder if those other rumors are true?" One of the Kumo ninja in the bar said as A only grunted a downed his sake.

"Well I hope not, it'd be tough dealing with a kid that had Kushina's _Charka Chains_ and the _Elemental Star_ abilities." Another ninja said as A stood up.

"The kid's nothing special! I'll crush him just like his dad if I ever get a hold on him!" A exclaimed as one of the nearby ninja scoffed.

"You couldn't even catch Minato, A-sama. What makes you think this kid isn't faster?" The ninja said as A turned to him.

"Because F, his father was a failure, and the kid will be too." A snapped as F sighed.

"Let it go, A. The kid's got nothing to do with that." F said solemnly as A glared at the man while the rest of the bar grew silent.

"The whole reason we pulled out of the Third War was because that bastard Minato was supposed to be the "Savior of the World"! But where is our savior now? Dead in a grave with his wife while his child is playing Kage! Jiraiya told us that Minato was supposed to be the "Child of Prophecy", but the only one I see is a dead one!" A shouted as the others in the bar lowered their heads, their spirits damped as A stomped out of bar.

"When the time comes, I'll test that brat myself. If he's our real savior, then he'll live to fight another day. We'll put our titles on the line, but if he's not our messiah, then as the Fourth Raikage, which by that time I will be, I'll crush him and Konoha, and become the light myself!" A exclaimed as he walked out, small smiles on the faces of the people inside the bar.

"A-sama is gonna test the kid, huh? We better hope he ain't dull then..." The ninja next to F said as F nodded with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, Darui, we better hope not…" F said as one pair of eyes locked on the two, writing down some lyrics that had just come to mind.

* * *

**Konoha**:

"How bothersome… I was hoping to avoid conflict since this was supposed to be a simple spy mission… Tell me, how did you discover me?" Sasori said in the gruff voice of his Hiruko puppet.

"You didn't even bother to conceal your charka signature. There are only three puppet users in the history of Konoha. Your charka, it's sharp and perfectly controlled to the point that I just couldn't help but take notice of it. It's perfect for medical techniques." Tsunade said as Hiruko's head nodded.

"Truth is that I have no talent for medical ninjutsu, so I didn't bother with anything more than the basics of it. I do however love learning about the human body. Let me show you." Sasori said as Hiruko's mouth opened, only to fire off a barrage of poison needles.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya said as he flashed through hand signs. Tsunade had already jumped to his side as his hair came around them and hardened into a protective barrier.

"Hmph… well that didn't work…" Sasori said as he stopped firing, conserving needles for later in the fight.

Jiraiya opened his hair barrier as Tsunade shot forward, only to jump to the side to avoid getting poisoned by the kunai from Hiruko. She brought up her heel and let a quick kick to stop another one from stabbing her, making the kunai spin in the middle of the air. She spun around and kicked the kunai back at Hiruko as the tail from the puppet batted the kunai away.

"Do it!" Tsunade shouted as Sasori grew slightly confused.

"Huh?" Sasori said as he checked all around him, only to find Jiraiya coming down at him with a Rasengan in hand.

"Damn…" Sasori said as he moved his puppet's tail at high speed, catching Jiraiya in it's grasp only to throw him at Tsunade, who begrudgingly catch her teammate.

"Damn are you heavy, Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she dropped him to the ground.

"I resent that…" Jiraiya muttered as he got up, everyone back to where they started from.

* * *

"So before I die, how about a little art show?" Deidara said as he slowly rose to his feet. Naruto raised a brow as Yamato got into a stance.

"Art show?" Naruto asked as he fully unsheathed his blade.

"Yes, you see; I'm an artist. I travel the world showing everyone I encounter my special brand of art." Deidara said as he reached a hand into his pouch, only for his eyes to widen as Naruto's blade was at his throat. When had the kid moved.

"I find that hard to believe, but I'm curious. Show me this art of yours before I lop off your head." Naruto said as Deidara got out some clay.

"It's just clay, my dear Hokage-sama, sir. I told you; I'm an artist, not a fighter." Deidara said with a grin as Naruto backed up a bit but Yamato stayed on guard.

Deidara cupped his hands together and moved them around, shaping the clay. He uncapped his hands to show Naruto and Yamato a small clay butterfly as Naruto smiled lightly.

"That's very beautiful." Naruto said honestly as Deidara smiled back.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. You're the second person to ever say something like that. Now watch this." Deidara said as he formed a hand sign. The small butterfly began to flap it's wings and take flight. It flew to Naruto and around his head a few times before it landed on his finger gently.

"My, my that's very impressive…" Naruto said, curious as to how Deidara had gotten the clay animal to move.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Deidara said as the clay butterfly flew back to him. He cupped his hands together and the butterfly became bigger and more detailed as Naruto watched Deidara closely.

"A gift; from me, to you, Hokage-sama." Deidara said as the butterfly gently floated over to him. Right when it was in front his face it began to glow. Yamato's eyes widened as he moved to reach his Hokage, but he won't make it in time.

"Pretty…" Naruto said before the butterfly exploded in front his face.

"Hokage-sama!" Yamato shouted out as he saw the explosion take place.

"Art is an explosion." Deidara said with a grin as the young Kage was engulfed in the boom.

* * *

"This is getting tedious. We're not getting anywhere, and none of us are striking to kill, so why don't you just let me go?" Sasori drawled as Jiraiya grinned.

"So, who are you anyway?" Jiraiya asked, completely ignoring Sasori as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Jiraiya, that's not his true appearance, it's puppet shell. You've already seen that it's got plenty of traps and functions, if even one of it's many weapons nicks your skin you'll die from the poison each of them have on them." Tsunade said as Sasori narrowed his eyes inside Hiruko.

"How did you find all of that out?" Sasori asked as Tsunade smirked at him.

"I saw the jaw contraption when you attacked us the first time. Then from there when you launched those kunai at us. When I had kicked the first I saw small amounts of poison come off of it and into the air. You're a puppeteer, so I made the assumption that you use poisons, and sense that scorpion tail came out just to stop Jiraiya I knew that wasn't your real body. You've shown me a lot in just this short time." Tsunade said as Sasori's eyes widened at her deduction.

Jiraiya simply regarded the stoic puppet warily after hearing that word he hated so much.

"Poison…" Jiraiya trailed off, feigning fright as he suddenly burst into action, releasing a volley of shuriken. Tsunade merely lifted her foot and impacted the ground, making a large amount of earth come up to which she kicked at Sasori's puppet.

Sasori's completely ignored the shuriken flying at him, merely shifting the position of his puppet so they hit armor rather than the joints. The puppet's tail shot out a great metallic tip moving with undue speed flashed in front him, destroying chunk of earth that was sent at him. It broke right through it and kept going. Jiraiya jumped in front of Tsunade and blocked the poison tip with his hand guards. Before Sasori could pull back Tsunade grabbed the tail and ripped it from the puppet. Sasori had heard many tales of Tsunade's strength, but for her to rip apart steel ball-bearings? That was monstrous!

Tsunade threw the tail away as Jiraiya picked her up and spun in place, throwing her lowly at Sasori, who was still in shock. He got over is shock as he saw her coming at him.

"Howe foolish… I can see through your ploy, Sannin." Sasori said as he launched a hail of poisoned needles toward Tsunade.

Tsunade spun in midair as the needles came at her, impacting her fist against the ground to send herself into higher air. Sasori didn't even bat an eyelash at the move as his needles continued toward Jiraiya, who was made to dodge them in a rather comical manner. Sasori, while Jiraiya was distracted, took the opening and sent his tail at Tsunade, who was midair and no way of dodging. The tail impaled her through the midsection as Jiraiya and her both showed great surprise at her even being touched. Before Sasori could do anything else, however, he felt the bottom of Hiruko begin to crack from some form of attack.

The giant puppet Hiruko jumped away just as a figure burst from the ground, their fist having already impacted the bottom of the large puppet. The puppet's under belly began to crack and fall out as Sasori ejected himself to the right side of the cave, shrouded in a black cloak. Tsunade landed next to Jiraiya, dirt-ridden and out of breath. Jiraiya grinned, but then he noticed something; Tsunade was cut… Tsunade was _cut_! He scanned the area, and saw that there was in fact a small needle near where Tsunade had burst from the ground.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya said, building his charka as Tsunade nodded.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it right now…" Tsunade replied as Jiraiya shook his head.

"I can't do anything to him without you at my side, but there has to be something you can do about that." Jiraiya said as Tsunade clutched at her side where the cut was. IT was small, and if not for the poison racing through her then she would have healed it before she had even reached the ground again.

"Tell me, how did you do that?" Sasori said just as the remains of the Mud-clone fell to the ground near his Hiruko. The puppet itself disappeared in a show of smoke as Sasori sealed it away, wanting to make repairs and improvements for later.

"The moment my fist impacted the ground to shoot "me" in the air, you lost sight of me due to the uprooted earth. That was when I made the clone and started digging." Tsunade said as the cloaked Sasori nodded, seeing the genius of the plan.

Exactly what I'd expect from the Sannin, though I can still tell none of us are fighting at our full capabilities." Sasori said as he threw the black cloak away to reveal himself. Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped upon seeing his face, but then they both burst into laughter while Sasori's eyebrow twitched.

"Ha! It's just Old Lady Chiyo's grand-boy! I thought we had some reveal trouble like the Old Bat herself!" Tsunade laughed out as Jiraiya slapped his knee.

"I thought it was Old Man Homura's son! Oh boy, thank Kami it's just little Sasi-poo!" Jiraiya said as Sasori's face contoured into annoyance.

"What the hell's so funny? I'm more dangerous than either of those relics! Especially that decrepit old hag that calls herself my Grandmother! Both of them pale in comparison to my skill in the Puppet Arts!" Sasori yelled as neither two stopped laughing.

"Listen kid, you might wanna just give up now, because you are nowhere near old enough to stand a chance against _both _of us. You poisoned me, and it's damn hard using my charka to keep it from really effecting me, but I've got about twenty to thirty years on you in the use of poisons and cures. I did beat your Granny after all." Tsunade said with a mocking wink at the end as Sasori fumed.

"I don't care if you beat the Old Bat! I surpassed her years ago!" Sasori yelled out as he reached into his Akatsuki cloak and got out a scroll, "And I'll show you now!"

He unraveled the scroll to show the symbol for three on it and in a cloud of smoke, brought forth a big puppet that hovered in mid air right over his shoulders him. The puppet looked human like, besides the lines on his face that clearly made it a point that he was a puppet with the casual lines used to open and close a mouth. He was covered in rags, his arms had various incisions as if they could open.

While Tsunade and Jiraiya were slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the sight of his puppet, mainly because they knew who it was and what it meant for him to be in possession of it, Sasori thought over the remains of his Hiruko puppet and frowned. It wasn't completely destroyed, just the bottom of it. He didn't really think anyone would be crazy enough to go under a deadly weapon that only laid a foot or so off the ground, but then again she was a Sannin. Thankfully it wasn't damaged beyond repair. While human puppets parts were hard to come by because… he was the _only _one who could make them; that on top of they were incredibly hard to repair, even for him. Still he had reason to repair him, and make his pride and joy better. The Slug Princess had shown him that his battle strategy, and one of his favorite puppets, had a major weakness in them. When he got out of this battle and back to base, he was definitely going to add some defense attachments to the belly of Hiruko. He did know one thing though: you couldn't use such a strategy against this puppet.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both gaped at the released puppet for a moment before recovering their composure. Even they, two of the legendary Sannin, had to admit that killing a Kage, any Kage-level ninja, was a tough battle that no one would know the outcome of ahead of time. So for them to see this puppet and know who it was made from… well they knew that Sasori couldn't simply be captured for interrogation anymore. He had to die, because _kidnapping_, _killing_, and _making a puppet _out of a Kage-level ninja; especially the strongest Kazekage of all time, was not something they took lightly. The boy was on a whole another level than his Granny.

"The Third Kazekage, huh? Haven't seen that face in a long time, aye Tsunade?" Jiraiya said as he shook his head with a boyish grin. Tsunade chuckled beside him as she cracked her knuckles, knowing the real battle was to begin.

"No, Jiraiya, I haven't. It's been about twenty years seen the world in whole has last seen him, but here we are face to face with his stuffed corpse. So, human puppets, huh kid? That's…" Tsunade said as she lowered her head, but then brought it back up to give Sasori a hard glare, "despicable!"

"Say what you like, Lady Tsunade, but I find his now state a true work of art." Sasori said as he moved the puppet slightly so it rested on his shoulders like a trophy wife.

"Art? Kid, stuffing squirrels is one thing, but to do it to your own species is another. Though, I suppose as ninja it's not in the top ten of bad things. Hell, maybe not even in the top _hundred_." Jiraiya said as he shrugged his shoulders. Thinking it over, Tsunade shrugged as well because Jiraiya was right. The kid wasn't even a _tenth _as bad as their former teammate…

"I wish we didn't have to kill you here kid, because I'd love the chance to compare notes with you about that human puppet of yours." Tsunade said as she raked her hand through her hair with a sigh, "Now that I think about it, it's a pretty good thing; ninja-wise anyways."

"Thank you both, but that wouldn't stop me from killing you." Sasori said with a slight smirk, but that didn't last long when a giant toad landed atop him and his puppet.

"Wow, how the hell did he not see that coming?" Jiraiya said as Tsunade shrugged. The giant toad dispelled to reveal a black dome of sorts where Sasori and his puppet had been.

"Impossible, to have survived the weight of the _**Bringing Down the House Jutsu **_Toad? That one toad weighs more than a small village." Jiraiya said as the dome slowly broke apart to show a pissed off Sasori.

"Okay… now I'm mad…" Sasori said as he shrugged off his puppet and launched it at them. They were so dead now.

"Here it comes." Jiraiya said, getting into a battle stance.

"I can see it." Tsunade said, getting into her own.

* * *

Sakura watched as the battle between the Sannin of Konoha and Sasori of the Red Sand. She knew of him from the Konoha criminal history class at the Academy. Apparently Sasori was a rather skilled puppeteer, but he felt like Suna was holding him back. He was said to be very skilled, and now she was seeing him fight against the last two loyal Sannin. Even though she knew they could win, she wasn't sure how long it would be before that poison effected Lady Tsunade. Even now as she hid in the bush at the edge of the water, she could tell from the way Tsunade was dodging the puppet that the woman was trying very hard to show she wasn't effected.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically as she saw that Tsunade was being led into a trap. While Jiraiya was dodging the Iron Sand abilities of the Third Kazekage puppet, Tsunade was doing the same and evading the puppet itself. She had to do something! She hastily pulled out a kunai and steeled her nerves. She needed to help Lady Tsunade!

Sasori was just standing back and watching as his plan unfolded itself. At first he had decided to kill Jiraiya with his poisons since the man was the main fighter, but that plan died within the first second since the man started moving faster and more gracefully than before. Sasori had then switched tactics and gone after Tsunade. The woman might be able to hold off his poison at their current level, but if he pumped her full of more she'd be in greater danger. Plus, after he escaped from this damn village, he'd be sure to get started on poison which _no _medic, not even this damn Slug Princess herself, would be able to cure!

He could easily see her getting closer and closer to her death as the tail of Hiruko slowly rose up into it's position. Soon she'd be impaled on it's scorpion tail and he could then crush the Toad Sage with the Iron Sand's full power. Yes, the woman was in place! Time to spring the trap!

"Now, you're dead!" Sasori yelled as he jerked a hand back. The Third Kazekage puppet rushing forward as Tsunade's kunai clashed against it's bladed mechanisms. The puppet pushed her back a bit, but that was all that was needed as the tail of Hiruko came shooting out at her. A clanging sound was heard as a pink blur passed near Tsunade.

Tsunade turned around to the source of the sound as she punched the Third Kazekage away. Behind her was that little pink-haired girl she saw when she had healed Sasuke Uchiha. The girl was holding back that tail she had ripped off earlier. Hmm… she had wondered where that went, but she could think on that later.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing here? All none Jonin ninja or higher were sent inside their homes! Get the hell out of her, girly!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura pushed off the tail and stood ready. It wasn't that she ungrateful for the girl saving her, but still…

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, and you can tell Naruto to punish me later, but I want to stay and fight. I'm not the weak little girl anymore! I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while Naruto and Sasuke do all the fighting! I can help!" Sakura said as Tsunade stared at the girl in wonder, remembering a time long since pasted.

* * *

_**Flashback**_:

"_Sarutobi-sensei, I'm not a little girl anymore! I can fight too!" Tsunade said as Sarutobi sighed, smoke billowing out as he did so from him smoking his pipe._

"_That maybe true, but you will not. These intruders are after you as the granddaughter of the First Hokage and grandniece of the Second. It would be unwise to allow you to do battle simply because the others are getting hurt to protect you." Sarutobi said as Tsunade pouted and crossed her arms. Both of them were inside a bunker with Sarutobi, as the Third Hokage, being the final defense against the Waterfall and Cloud intruders._

"_But Orochimaru and Jiraiya are out there risking their lives! Why do they have to protect me? I can protect myself!" Tsunade shouted, tears in her eyes as she thought the worst would happen to the only family she had left; her team._

"_They fight to keep you safe, and to be sure you are never in this state again… Isn't that right" Sarutobi said as he opened the metal bunker door to reveal completely battle-worn and torn Jiraiya and Orochimaru, both keeping each other up by hanging on the other's shoulder, "Jiraiya, Orochimaru?"_

"_Yeah… Sarutobi-sensei's right, Tsunade-chan. We'll… always protect you. Now maybe… you'll go out with me…" Jiraiya said through ragged breath as he fainted to the floor._

"_The moron is right, Tsunade. You are our teammate, our family. I'll protect you with my life… little sister…" Orochimaru said, though keeping himself composed he too collapsed right next to Jiraiya._

"_You see Tsunade, they wish to protect and keep you safe, because they are more than your teammates. They, like everyone else in village, are your family. They are your brothers, and they will always want to protect you." Sarutobi said as Tsunade stared at the unconscious forms of her teammates- no, her _brothers_._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_:

"Girly…" Tsunade said, not knowing the girl's name.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno… Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as Tsunade blinked, but then nodded with a smile. The girl had guts if nothing else.

Before either of them could react, the tail sped forward and wrapped itself tightly around Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tsunade screamed out as the tail jerked away when she tried to punch it. The thing seemed to move with a mind of it's own as it hopped and slithered away from both Tsunade and Jiraiya in their attempts to rescue the screaming pink-haired girl.

Sasori was finding himself greatly assumed by the scene in front of him. Him, the greatest puppet master of all-time making two of the legendary Sannin run about like fools behind a wooden tail which he was controlling. Yes today was a great-

Sasori's eyes widened as a blur appeared behind him. He didn't get the chance to turn and see who it was as the person started striking him at… his charka points! Sasori jumped away before the person could strike them all. It was a good thing puppeteers could reopen their charka points or else he would have been in trouble.

"Dammit, who the hell are you?" Sasori asked as he made the tail and girl come to his side as he moved away from everyone else.

"Hiashi Hyuga, Lord of the Hyuga Clan and this is my nephew; Neji Hyuga, Prodigy of the Hyuga Clan." Hiashi said with a small bow of respect with Neji doing the same.

"It will be a pleasure to assist in your defeat today, Sasori of the Red Sand, kidnaper and killer of the Third Kazekage." Neji said as he slipped into the Gentle Fist stance alongside his uncle.

"Everyone stay back… or the girl dies." Sasori said as he flexed his index finger, making the stinger of the tail rest against Sakura's neck, "The Slug Princess may have been able to survive this long by speeding up the white-blood cell production process and creating a natural vaccine in her body, but does this girl have the same skill and experience to do so? I think… not." Sasori finished with a smirk as Tsunade glared at him and Jiraiya gritted his teeth while the two Hyuga grew more rigid in their stances.

"Now, let's play a game…" Sasori said as he outstretched his other hand and sent the Third Kazekage to do battle with them. Today was becoming fun…

* * *

"My, my… you certainly are a troubling one, Hokage-sama…" Deidara gasped out as he could feel his neck about to snap under the pressure of the boy's grasp on it.

"Really now? Because people have been saying it my entire life." Naruto said as Deidara grinned at him.

How did they get to this point you may be asking? It was directly after the explosion that Yamato started doing battle with Deidara. Yamato used several Earth and Water-style jutsu, hoping to catch Deidara off-guard when he suddenly used a Wood-style jutsu. Before they even got to that point in the battle, Naruto had burst out of the roof and caught the guy by the neck, hoping to snap it as he gazed at the man coolly.

Naruto didn't much like the grin the mad bomber had on, so he snapped the guy's neck like a toothpick before he could try anything. Imagine their surprise when the guy turned a grayish-white and became clay. Yamato's eyes widened as the Clay-clone started glowing.

"Oh bother…" Naruto said before the thing exploded in his grasp. Coming out of the same hole Naruto had, Deidara dusted himself off as Yamato glared at him.

"Whoa, you'd think he'd be smarter than to actually think I'd let him strangle me. Don't cha?" Deidara said as he grinned at Yamato.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yamato said furiously as he went through three hand-signs.

"No need, I'll do it first." A calm voice cut through the air. Deidara and Yamato's eyes widened when out of the smoking explosion, out came a completely unharmed Naruto with his sword already in mid-swing to lop off Deidara's head.

"Back down the rabbit's hole!" Deidara shouted as he fell backwards, Naruto's katana passing over his head, cutting his bang of blond hair as he fell into the hole head first. Naruto went through a few hand-signs as he took a deep breath and held it.

"_**Fire-style: Forest Flame Jutsu**_!"

The Naruto blew out heated flames that went down the hole, coming up the other from where he had first been, but not before Deidara had jumped out and high into the air. Deidara twisted his body as he landed atop his already prepared clay bird from earlier. He soared around Naruto and Yamato as he looked down at them.

"Hokage-sama, how do you keep doing that?" Yamato said as he stepped beside his Kage.

"Shadow clones, Yamato. I'm able to switch with them in the blink of an eye, because they are me." Naruto stated, not taking his eyes off of the bird as Yamato looked at him in awe, remembering another time on the battlefield.

* * *

_**Flashback**_:

"_Hokage-sama, how were you able to get through that field of paper-bombs? That should have been impossible." A younger Chunin Yamato asked as Minato patted his head with a smile._

"_My Hiraishin Jutsu allows me to move at instantaneous speed from one seal matrix to the other. One moment I'm there, and in the same I could be here. It's like I've always been standing here." Minato said as Kushina knocked him over his head._

"_Idiot, don't give away your techniques!" Kushina raved as Minato chuckled._

"_Yeah well, we best get back to base away…"_

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_:

"Yamato, stand back." Naruto said evenly as he stepped to the railing of the Hokage Mansion, snapping Yamato out of his thoughts.

"What are you gonna do, Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked as Naruto turned back to him, a small smile on his face that let Yamato know that he was both safe, and that he had asked a really stupid question.

"Whatever it takes to protect my village as it's Hokage." Naruto said, standing on the railing.

* * *

"Let me out, you insufferable woman! Naruto's out there fighting those people who work with my brother! I need to help him kick their asses!" Sasuke said as he pounded on his front door, trapped inside his house while chuckles could be heard from the shadows.

"No can do, Sasu-boy. Hokage-sama's orders were to keep every Genin, civilian, and Academy student within their homes. The Chunin are patrolling the streets and the Jonin of all ranks are on standby to help with the battles." Inoshi said as she rose from the shadows, clad in all her ANBU gear.

"So what? I don't care about his stupid orders, the moron is gonna get himself killed! I have to go, he needs my help!" Sasuke said as Inoshi sighed and sat on the wooden floor, patting the spot next to her for him to seat. He crossed his arms, thankful that in the privacy of his own house he could pout and be as childish as he was now while he sat.

"Listen young Padawan, Hokage-sama is doing everything he can to keep all of you safe. The only Genin that got out of it was that Hyuga prodigy kid, and he's there to help the Sannin to close up things alongside his Clan Head. Something about that Haruno girl being caught-"

Whatever else Inoshi was going to say found itself suddenly cut off by seven things all in a split second. The first was the sound of chirping birds. The second was the sight of blue lightning in the palm of Sasuke's hand as he shot at the door. The third was the resulting explosion Sasuke's Chidori caused as it made contact with said door. The fourth was the disappearance of said boy as he hopped off into an out of sight roof. Inoshi blinked as she struggled to make sense of the situation, but found that she couldn't. For a Genin to break through an Anbu-level barrier seal was something near impossible, but having known Sasuke for his entire life, she knew she should have expected the sort from him. So there was only one thing left in her thoughts.

"Was it something I said?" Inoshi asked herself as she blinked again, getting up and following after the boy to be sure he wouldn't die, because she knew if he did then she'd be next.

* * *

"Kabuto, call forth the Sound Ninja Four. I have an assignment for them." Orochimaru said through gritted teeth. It was now time to put his plan into action.

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto said, smirking as he turned away from his 'master'. He scoffed, knowing full well that he had but one master and he would do anything and everything to serve him well.

"Orochimaru-sama has a mission for you four." Kabuto said with his smirk still in place as he adjusted his glasses while gazing into the shadows where four figures were.

"About damn time…" a girl muttered as a large figure rose to full height, easily twice as big as her.

"Some action…" another figure said, this one male, "I'm in…" a voice of almost identical nature spoke directly behind him.

"Then let's not waste time talking…" the big figure said as another dropped his head from where he was on the ceiling.

"Indeed…" the one of the ceiling said with a grin on his face.

Kabuto couldn't help but let his smirk grow even wider. Plans were being put in place.

The plans of many were now falling into place, but the true question was; whose plans would succeed where others will fail?


	16. Coming At You with a BOOM!

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, and I'll let you all know now that I just now finished it. So, the next one might take a while as well, but hopefully not.**

**Anyways, I'm glad to say that the vision I had for this chapter came partially into word. Most of it you have to put more detail to, but I think that's with everything we read or write.**

**Thank goodness for comics/manga and cartoons/anime, huh?**

**Oh well, now with that crap done onto the story!**

_**Chapter 16: Coming At You with a BOOM!**_

* * *

Looking off in the distance, Deidara saw a giant toad appear from nowhere as it dropped to the ground. From atop his bird he saw the poof of smoke as the toad dispelled, and a black dome where it landed. Deidara grinned as he watched the fight with scope. That was until a shadow moved over him and his head was loped off. His body fell toward the ground, but it was kicked back into the air before it exploded in a wide range of the sky. Naruto landed atop a roof as Yamato jumped across buildings to join him just as he re-sheathed his sword with an audible click.

"I really thought you had him that time, Hokage-sama." Yamato said as he looked up at the black smoke cloud. Naruto merely sighed and ran a hand through his hair as looked up at it to.

"I think I'm starting to see it. His art, I mean; I think I understand it now." Naruto said as he weaved through hand-signs.

"We need to get rid of the bird." Naruto said before inhaling deeply.

"_**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs**_!"

Naruto blew out a torrent of red-hot flames that took the shape of a dragon head. They headed straight for the bird as it made no move to get out of the way. The contact between the two was a explosion twice the size of the Deidara Clay-clone's. Yamato grinned only slightly as he looked about, a kunai held tightly in the ninja-style reverse-grip while he gazed around.

"I don't see any movement, Hokage-sama." Yamato said as Naruto glanced over at him, eyes of purple ablaze as Naruto seemed excited and yet bored at the same time. Naruto raised a brow as he slightly pushed Yamato to side. Yamato only gave a confused look as he let himself be pushed. The look turned into one of horror as he watched a rain of clay spiders attach themselves to Naruto and the building top. Yamato used the momentum from the push and jumped across the gap in buildings as Naruto was blown up with the same bored look on his face.

"He really needs to stop doing that. It got boring after the second time, though I'm glad he never does it in the same way twice." Naruto said as he appeared beside Yamato. Yamato gave a slight sigh of relief, only slight because he was mental berating himself for still being surprised at all.

"I think the spiders were his fastest attack, Hokage-sama. If we could just-"

"No, I'm sure that they weren't. They still entered my sight long before they fell from the smoke cloud. He's not going all-out. He's preparing for a large-scale escape. Those two sacks of clay are still half-full each probably, so he's trying to injury me so he can get away with a large diversion. If he can, he'll save just enough of that special clay to create a bird large enough for him and the other that invaded the village to escape on. I just can't see why he's not trying harder to stop us." Naruto said as he shrugged off his haori and scarf, handing them both to a Jonin-ninja he called to him, "Take those back to my office, and then check with the others. While in the air I saw that Hiashi had moved from his post and is now engaging the other enemy alongside Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Neji. I appeared that the enemy took a captive, but I couldn't see who do to some form of a tail-thing being over it." With a nod, the ninja was off.

"A captive? Wait! Didn't you just say the Genin named Neji was there? I thought you ordered all Genin to their homes along with the civilians and Academy students?" Yamato asked as Naruto chuckled with a small smile.

"To be honest, I've never really considered Neji a Genin, even before becoming the Hokage. He's always so calm and cool about things that he always seemed like a Jonin or something, that's why I didn't say anything when I saw him on patrol with Hiashi. Though if any of the others got out…" Naruto said, trailing off as a figure leapt out of the smoke and spun in open air. Naruto threw three shuriken at it as he moved through three hand-signs.

"_**Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**_."

The three shuriken turned into a volley of thirty. The figure moved through most of them and batted some of them away, yet it was still caught by a few. It dropped to the street below before exploding as Naruto moved his gaze toward Deidara, who was clapping as he slowly walked down the street. Though his clapping was for long when a Naruto clone sprang out of the ground behind it. Deidara jumped away, but the clone narrowed its eyes as it simply tossed a kunai at Deidara. The bomber's eyes widened for a second as the kunai struck true into his heart. He smiled as his body glowed and exploded into the open street as the Naruto clone dispelled.

"I truly have figured your art out…" Naruto said as he turned to look up at his mansion's roof. There sat Deidara on the railed edge as he casual swung his feet like a child, "Deidara."

"Oh, Hokage-_chan_? Tell me, what you've discovered about my art. It's beauty, its finesse? Or perhaps it's destructive force of pure _brilliance_?" Deidara said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly at the 'chan' comment. He sighed as he coolly shook his head.

"No, none of that. It's only because of these eyes that I can see it. You see, my eyes don't see chakra, or memorize movements. No, my eyes see distance, detail, and default. But what I can see most of all is that your art, with all its beauty and explosions… is boring." Naruto said with a shake of his head as Deidara looked at him in shock and confusion, before it all turned to murderous rage. He stood straight up on the railing in a flash as he glared venomously at Naruto, trying to burn a hole in the young Kage's head.

"What did you just say, Hokage-chan?" Deidara spat acidly. No one ever calls his art boring! No one! It's always a blast, and no pun intended!

"It's boring; plain and simple." Naruto drawled with a blank look, "You make so many artful animals, and clones out of it, and they explode. That's it. Nothing new, and nothing special, especially if one likes fireworks and festivals. Perhaps if you had joined the traveling carnival, then your art wouldn't be so… stale." Naruto said as Deidara looked steamed. His fists clenched as his nails dug into his palms. His teeth clenched just as tight as he gritted them. How _dare _the brat call _his _art _stale_! The nerve of him! The boy would be dying today!

Deidara dug into his pouches as he muttered curses at Naruto, but then shot a look at Yamato. He took a deep breath before smirking as Naruto raised a brow.

"Let's see how your little lap dog likes my art-"

"_**Wood Style Jutsu: Naivety of Life**_!" Yamato shouted out from the street as he pressed his palms against the bare ground.

Deidara blinked in mild confusion as the Yamato next to Naruto turned to wood and fell apart. Deidara watched as large branches shot out from the ground around Yamato and toward the sky, some branches shooting out at him. They attempted to ensnare Deidara, but he quickly moved, ducked and weaved out the way as he slid down some of the branches. However, the branches eventually got him as one snaked around him and caught him from behind. The others quickly moved in and entrapped him as they tried to squeeze the very life from him. They gave him almost no room to move, and even smaller to breathe. Deidara cursed and used a close range explosive as he hopped away from his now burning entrappings right as a sharpened branch impaled the spot he was in.

The arm of his robe was burned off as he used said arm to do a hand seal and called out "_**Katsu**_". A small clay spider exploded and destroyed another branch that allowed the light of night to get into the now wooden jungle, but he did not dodge the knee to the gut and the punch to his jaw. Deidara was forced to flip onto another branch, but he was ensnared by a wooden man coming out of it. It was the young Kage that landed on the opposing branch, but the Jonin that held his arms in wrestling grip.

"How the- what just happened?" Deidara asked in true confusion as he had not seen either move within the literal jungle of branches and leaves.

"This Jonin here has the Shodai's abilities." Naruto said simply, not caring if Deidara found out or not since he had already seen Yamato perform jutsu.

"I figure that out, but how did you move to intercept me so quickly?" Deidara said as he felt something move under his skin. Good…

"Shadow clones…" Naruto said as his eyes caught the very subtle movements under Deidara's Akatsuki cloak. His eyes widened when he felt something attach itself to his back, and he moved forward when the explosion caught him.

"Hokage-sama!" Yamato shouted, tying his wooden clone body around Deidara before diving into the many braches below to help his Kage.

As Yamato dived he heard yet another explosion, but before he could look up, the shockwave hit him and knocked him into a painful sideways hand-stand along a tree branch.

"I guess the littlest Kage is just big talk and no walk, huh. Smart-mouthed brat should have shut his trap, yeah. Then he wouldn't have gotten hurt," Deidara said as he created a clay art, rising high through the treetops as he soared atop his beautiful creation. He had escaped the woven branch's grip and blew it up as soon as he saw the Jonin dive for his beloved brat.

He jumped away and put his hands in front of him. Huge amounts of clay came from out his mouths and took the form of a dragon. Yamato, not having seen his Kage, prepared himself to make the artist pay for his crimes as Deidara jumped on the dragon's head and soared through the treetops.

Deidara dodged all of Yamato's thrown kunai, and even the swipes the man had made once he got in very close range. He threw two clay birds at Yamato, hoping to keep the guy back while his dragon was still orbiting the manmade-jungle. Yamato was forced to duck behind a branch, but the birds followed him. Deidara had his dragon move upward some before the birds exploded.

He smiled smugly as dug his hands back into his pouch and noticed that he was getting low on his clay.

"Damn, these ninja are starting to annoy me. I kept showing off, but they used clones to escape me. Perhaps it's time for my Grand Final, and Master Escape, yeah…?" Deidara thought as he and Yamato began their fight once more.

* * *

"_Damn, this is just getting more and more difficult. I hope Deidara will commence extractment soon_." Sasori thought as he and his Kazekage were forced to duck, weave, and dodge all the attacks of the two Sannin and two elite Hyuga. He didn't realize that they would actually fight him more furiously once he took a hostage. He had done the same in wars, but every time he had done so, the Konoha ninja had given in so easily. Perhaps these elite were different…? Yeah, the footprint on the left-ass of his Akatsuki robe proved that. Damn that Slug Queen…

* * *

Deidara, after being forced to jump from his dragon and back into the giant tree, realized that he had a very big disadvantage when he fought within it. It only took Yamato two minutes to destroy the clay dragon with a large branch. He had been forced to detonate the thing, causing several branches to fall onto some few buildings around the district. He tried keeping the fight between them a long-range one, but that damn Wood Man (as Deidara had named him) proved to be too quick, and far too unpredictable. He had even managed to get in a couple of slashes and swipes with those damned kunai of his.

Right now the two were hidden from the other, yet they knew exactly where the other was.

"His clay creations detonate on contact with anything I believe. That means that if I can time a throw right and make it accurate, then I can give him a taste of his own medicine." Yamato thought as he patted his pouches once; a few kunai left, and an entire volley of shuriken.

Sweet…

Deidara jumped out of his hiding spot, having finished his constructions as he came for behind Yamato. He threw his two clay birds, but before he could enlarge them, Yamato threw several shuriken at him. The metal projectiles hit the explosive clay, almost directly in front of Deidara they detonated. Deidara growled in pain as he was too close to the blast, having been blown back by it.

"That… was not fun…" Deidara said as he flew backward through the smoke.

Yamato using the momentary distraction to his advantage, thrust his right arm forward. Several wooden pikes came out of his arm, and shot toward Deidara, piercing the terrorist's in his chest. Deidara's eyes widened as he fell the way of Naruto, down into the darken bottom of the tree branches toward the ground. Yamato watched as Deidara fell toward the truck of the tree and heard a thud. He was about to turn away, but suddenly a white spot caught the corner of his eye. He turned his full attention to it, seeing the body he had hurt turn into clay. He looked up just in time to see a dozen clay spiders from above.

"Damn!" Yamato shouted.

"_**Katsu**_!" Deidara shouted as Yamato limited his vision with his forearms to stop his face from being hurt… and that was his mistake. The clay spiders latched onto him while he looked about himself in shock.

There was only one thing to do. He had to-

Deidara repeated his earlier actions, and in a flash of bright light and thunderous noise, Yamato was gone. Deidara let a smile grace his face as he watched the Wood Man get blown to bits in a particularly beautiful display of his art.

A sudden flash of pain wiped the smile off his face, as he was about to turn toward it, but a fist had other plans for him. Yamato continued his assault on the former Rock-ninja, and ended his attack with both hands locked in a hammer move, turning his hands into a giant wooden hammer as he smashed them into Deidara's skull with all his might. Deidara hit a random branch… _hard_, but he jumped away just in time to avoid the five shuriken that had been perfectly aimed at his vitals. The two jumped, dashed, and clashed at each other, explosions and flashes of steel the signs of their battle.

Deidara led the fight toward the top, hoping to escape since the Kage brat was obviously dead. Yamato saw through him though, and tried to stop him from breaking through. Deidara, wanting his way more than anything, threw a kunai at the accursed Wood Man. Yamato dodged, and in a rare moment of slowed sight, he saw an explosive note attached to the handle of the throwing knife. He jumped away, just in time before the explosion, giving Deidara the time to escape. He grinned as he broke through the treetops for the second time, and threw a clay owl for him to stand atop of. He took a large clump of clay and ate it; with his normal mouth. The people of Konoha were going to see the depths of his art, all thanks to their stupid brat of a Kage and the damnable Wood Man. Yamato broke through the treetops, but his eyes widened as he saw Deidara spit out a rather large lump of clay. Yamato watched helplessly, since Deidara was far too high for any of his jutsu or kunai to reach, as the clay formed into a large… something. Maybe it was a clay person…?

Deidara grinned as he finished his newest and most brilliant art piece to date; the C-3 bomb. He had just created the thing last week and hadn't even tested it yet, but Konoha would no be the canvas to his paint brush. It would now know…

"True art!" Deidara howled aloud as he laughed manically into the night sky. They would all pay for the words and actions of that brat and the Wood Man! They would pay!

"This looks bad." Yamato muttered as he jumped from treetops toward the ground. He really hoped he'd be able to do something from there, especially since he was nearly out of chakra.

* * *

Naruto cursed himself for the thirtieth as he limped along the trunk of Yamato's giant tree. He leaned heavily upon the tree for support as he thought about how weak his body still was. Even though he had jutsu, chakra, and abilities, his physical body was almost still the same as after the Chunin Exams. He needed to get into even better shape and way more endurance training.

Damn there was gonna be a lot of work to do later…

Naruto limped out into the moon light as he comforted himself with the thought that he was still stronger than the average shinobi, having known that that close range a blast (having taken it without any guard or defense at all) would have killed a normal ninja, and made their body unrecognizable, though he berated himself as he mental scream that a true Kage should have been far stronger than he was right now.

Naruto, eyes cerulean-blue as normal, caught a shape rise out of the tops of the trees. Then a white shape appeared and he narrowed his eyes as he knew it was most likely the Akatsuki he had been fighting. He was sure that Yamato could hold his own against the mad bomber, but he wasn't exactly sure to what lengths the ex-Rock-ninja would go to in order to escape.

That was when he saw it. Hell, he actually felt it before anything. Now he had been good at sensing chakra, but this thing was so compressed in power that it didn't take any skill (or knowledge of chakra sensory what-so-ever) that you could pinpoint it just by being in the same _country _as it. Naruto felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face as his mind raced.

A bomb with the kind of power he was feeling would blow Konoha off of every map with the Elemental Nations. What would he do? What could he do?

"_**Just protect them, Naru-kun**_." A soft, alluring voice whispered in his mind.

"_Kyu-chan_?" Naruto mentally exclaimed as the foxy vixen giggled.

"_**No time to scream my name, Naru-kun. You have to do something**_." Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded, though dejectedly.

He didn't have any defensive jutsu yet. He didn't even have a damn long-range jutsu! How could he fail his people so badly? Why was it that every bit of happiness, love, and respect that he got it was taken from him? Why was it that these people- his people had to die for him? They may have been cold toward him and hated him his entire life, but that didn't mean they deserved to die because of him!

Naruto's tears streamed down his face as he could practically see the devilish smirk on the bomber's face. His fist slammed into the trunk of the tree as he cried in silent agony and depression.

That was when it hit him. His head jerked up as he stared unabashed at the tree trunk. Could he- Would it work- But what if- No, it would- Yes, yes it would work, but first he needed-

"Yamato, I need your assistance!" Naruto shouted, a powerful and proud roar of hope echoing through the village- his village from his throat. Yamato, having just touched ground, jumped back on pure instinct toward his Kage as he skidded at the feet of Naruto.

"Use my chakra, Yamato. Help me to protect the village, and show this bastard that the leaves of Konoha shall not burn in his wicked flames! We will use the very land our forefathers labored over. In the name of the Shodai Hokage, I shall defend this village with all my power!" Naruto said as Yamato stared at him in awe. His eyes were ablaze with determination like Yamato had never seen in his life. The look in Naruto's eyes wiped away any doubts Yamato had of losing their battle.

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama!" Yamato said as he blazed through hand-signs in mere seconds. He ended with a clap of his hand as Naruto rested his hand on Yamato's shoulder, closing his eyes in concentration. Yamato slammed both of his hands down onto the tree trunk as his body glowed a deep earthy brown.

The amount of power coursing through his body was _amazing_! He felt that anything was possible with all the chakra he was just flowing from Naruto, through himself, and into the tree. Whatever Naruto was doing, he was positive that it would change the very face of the village forever.

Deidara placed his hands into a hand-sign as he dropped the bomb toward the village below. It hovered meters below him before it transformed into a much larger version of itself, outstretching its arms as it fell to the village.

"BOOM!" Deidara yelled in glee as his C-3 bomb exploded over the village, covering the entirety of the village in a giant flash of flame and smoke.

* * *

"What the-" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled as their vision was encompassed by the bomb.

"Holy sh-" Sasuke whispered in awe as he saw the bomb above the village, Inoshi dropping down beside in as she too stared at the bomb in awe.

"Hot damn…" Inoshi, and Anko (who was on the other side of the village with Kurenai, Asuma, and other Jonin) said in unconscious unison.

"Dear Kami…" many villagers whispered from inside their homes as they watched out their windows, the giant clay bomb dropping toward their village as it glowed brightly before exploding. Their vision overtaken with the sight while they clutched their children and families tightly.

* * *

Deidara hovered high above the village as he grinned widely. He began to chuckle quietly until it escalated to full-blown wicked and maniacally laughter that rang out through the skies around him. The black smoke that covered the entire village was more than funny enough for him.

"The great poetic justice!" Deidara shouted into the night air, "He thought that my art was boring, but it turned out to be far too much for him! The irony is astonishing!"

Deidara had his bird dive into the smoke so he could further base in the glorious glow of victory and dance on the ashes of the once great village of Konoha. He was going to go right to the epicenter and piss on the-

"What the… How the… It's… It's…" Deidara said in a deathly low whisper. Right before his face contorted into pure hatred and anger, "Impossible! How the hell? Damn them! Damn them all to the deepest pits of hell and oblivion!"

Deidara glared at the flaming mass of tree branches and the giant dome jungle that overshadowed Konoha, having protected it from his most powerful bomb yet. His eye twitched in fury as he knew exactly who had done the protecting. It had to be that damn bratty bastard of a Kage. He and that damned Wood Man Yamato!

"_**Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Demeter's Retribution**_!" A powerful voice carried through the skies, up to the heavens as Deidara's jaw dropped. Had that been the Shodai Hokage…? No… it couldn't be… right?

He flew down still, going past the tree. He gazed at it as he realized that his bomb had blown half the tree into nothingness. But, that made him think about just how powerful the tree itself was.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts while he searched. He flew down, almost to the ground as he looked for any damage to the village he might have gotten in, and saw none that he hadn't already done before his C-3 bomb. His bird glided around the streets, Jonin all staring in one direction and not bothering with him. He turned his bird in the direction and looked until he saw it. The Wood Man was holding the sweating and barely breathing young Kage at the base of the tree trunk, which had become like a mountain itself.

He allowed himself to breathe (not having known he held his breath) as he knew that Yamato was barely keeping himself up and the young Hokage was out cold from… chakra exhaustion maybe? He gazed up at the tree that had protected the village and saw that it stood higher than the Hokage Mountain and larger as well.

Deidara raked a hand over his forehand and through his hair. This had been a very annoying battle for him, and he had only just realized that he used up all of his clay for the next six months.

It also seemed that whatever spell the Jonin and other ninja were under had been under was shattered like glass as they started attacking him with everything they had. He, even with low chakra and no clay other than his bird, still avoided them all with great ease. Hell, after battling the littlest Kage and that Wood Man, this was like a nightly stroll as he ducked kunai and avoided jutsu. He flew out of the main village and toward Sasori's black sand. He looked down at the training ground for any sign of Sasori, who he need was going to lecture him later on about being prepared and having kept him waiting. He sighed as dived down, Sasori spotting him quickly.

* * *

Sasori saw the white bird out of the corner of his eye and made his plans for escape in a matter of seconds. He moved his tail toward his side as well as his Kazekage puppet. Hiashi jumped at him, but he put the Kazekage's black sand-bladed arm to the girls slightly bleeding neck. The Hyuga man seemed to freeze up and think about something. He wasn't sure what, but it seemed that the others did as well since he saw the Toad Sage and the Slug Princess whispering to each other.

"What do we do, Jiraiya?" Tsunade whispered as Jiraiya's narrowed eyes were locked on Sasori.

"The white bird is coming, so that means his partner is here. That giant thing we saw earlier and the explosion that we caused by him. I don't have any defense techniques that can effectively deal with explosions, so we'll have to… let them escape." Jiraiya said as Tsunade glanced at him in shock, but quickly returned her eyes back to Sasori.

"What about Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya sighed solemnly.

"They may take her, or they may kill her before they leave just to keep us in shock. Don't make any sudden moves. Remember, she's one of those precious people that Naruto told you about while we were on the road back her." Jiraiya said as Tsunade gulped and nodded.

"_I'll crush anyone or anything that tries to hurt my precious people! They're special to me and I'll use both my bare hands to protect them from harm! I'll never give up and I'll keep them safe enough my bitter end; that's my Nindo, _my_ Ninja Way_!" Naruto voice echoed in her thoughts as she looked at the unconscious form of Sakura. She remembered when Sasori had knocked the girl out for her "loud annoying screams". Her blood boiled when she thought about it, but gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in order to stop her temper from taking control.

"Well then, it's been fun, but I really must be going. Good bye, for I hope that we shall meet again, Sannin, Hyuga… girl." Sasori said as he had the tail throw the girl high and far while the hand on the Kazekage detached to shot off a poison smoke bomb. Hiashi and Neji saw it first.

"Cover your mouths and hold your breaths!" Hiashi ordered as he and Neji did so. Jiraiya jumped away to catch Sakura and Tsunade charged forward to kill Sasori, but her fist only impacted on a black sand shield as Sasori and his puppets jumped atop the bird with a blond Akatsuki member.

"Had fun, Sasori-senpai, hmm?" Deidara asked with a grin as Sasori glared at him.

"Get us away from here, fool! Move it!" Sasori said as the bird took to the high untouchable skies. Both Sasori and Deidara could hear Tsunade loud and colorful curses as they took off into the night and far from the village. Sasori and Deidara finally allowed exhaustion to overtake them as they flopped on the back of the bird, panting as they sweat profusely.

"Damn that Kage and his Wood Man guard. They'll pay for their insults and making my art look and sound distasteful." Deidara said with venom as Sasori glanced over at him.

"You almost killed me as well with that explosion, Deidara. Count yourself lucky that the young Hokage stopped you." Sasori said calmly as his thoughts were anything but, "Still though, with the power it took to create that enormous tree barrier and make every branch as strong as adamantine! Such power…! If I had fought the two that had held off Deidara, then I would have been hard pressed even more with the Sannin. Thought I must admit that we of both sides were going all out or even attacking much. Deidara and I were scouting out Konoha's power along with that of its Kage, while those in Konoha were trying to capture us unhurt for interrogation and such, though it seemed that those two Sannin weren't really trying to catch me, but more of stop me from helping Deidara. I wonder why…"

"Sasori my man, did you see what I had gone through! That brat of a Kage and his Jonin guard we tough. Even though the Kage didn't use many jutsu, I think he's still too early on for him to have fought well. We should report this to Leader-sama, and have him call off Hidan and Kakazu. Those two won't get the break that we had if they just go into the village destroying things. I could tell the Wood Man and Kyuubi brat were on to our spy mission. The Jonin didn't jump in to help, and only attacked after they saw that their Kage was alright and knocked-out. The Anbu are probably down in the forest below tracking us now." Deidara said as Sasori raised a brow, but nodded.

"Yes, we mustn't be too haste in attacking that village head on. Itachi and Kisame almost got captured as well, but Hidan and Kakazu don't know the meaning of stealth and subtly… especially Hidan. If they go into Konoha destroying things, then the Kyuubi Hokage will merely destroy them and get back any information from their disfigured bodies, or Hidan's cursing head." Sasori replied as they sailed through the night sky.

"Well then, that settles it. Now the only question that remains is where to go; your place… or mine?" Deidara asked, but paused to grin as he realized how dirty that sounded. Sasori choked on air before he turned to glare at Deidara.

Ha, ha, funny, Deidara. My place in Wind country should do just fine. Besides, I have to repair Hiruko and improve him as well." Sasori admitted grudgingly as it was Deidara's turn to choke.

"They… broke him?" Deidara asked, shocked to his core. Hell, some of his bombs couldn't even scratch Hiruko's shell.

"Yes, and ripped off the tail. What about you?" Sasori shifted as Deidara showed him the two empty pouches.

"Out, completely. That Hokage brat kept using clones and diversions to make me run out. I thing when he riled me up by calling my art stall he was trying to make me use up my clay faster so I wouldn't have anymore to escape or attack with. He did it alright. If he had been up and the Wood Man named Yamato to, then I my bird would have gone and both of us would have been caught." Deidara said as Sasori sighed.

"It seemed that in terms of power the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has more than enough, but his simple yet dangerous logic and forethought is freighting. He must have been able to tell how much pride you took into your art and played on that to get you to do what he wanted." Sasori said as Deidara's eyes widened while he remembered what the young Kage had been saying throughout their battle.

"_I'm curious; show me this art of yours before I lop off your head_."

"_That's very beautiful_."

"_My, my… that's very impressive_…"

"_Pretty_…"

"_What I can see most of all is that your art, with all its beauty and explosions_… _is boring_."

"_It's boring; plain and simple_."

"_You make so many artful animals, and clones out of it, and they explode. That's it. Nothing new, and nothing special, especially if one likes fireworks and festivals. Perhaps if you had joined the traveling carnival, then your art wouldn't be so_… _stale_."

"Damn him! He played me like a violin the entire battle, even when I didn't know it. Whether he was being honest or not, he will die in a glorious blaze of my art the next time we meet in battle! I swear it!" Deidara shouted into the night sky as Sasori looked at him weirdly.

"Your bang… it's been cut." Sasori stated as Deidara blinked, running a hand over his bang only to realize that it had and remember when.

"The Kage brat cut it with a sword. He's moderately good with one, but I could tell he was holding back on his power. Like sometimes he wouldn't attack my clay clones and he would go straight for the real me. I don't even know how he could tell the difference!" Deidara explained as Sasori nodded.

"We'll have a lot to tell Leader-sama once we contact him." Sasori said with a sigh.

Maybe getting his ass kicked by Tsunade would have been better…

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, get up, _dammit_!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled against the hold of Asuma and Kakashi holding him back.

"Sasuke, calm down. Naruto's fine, he's just really exhausted from his battle. Do you not see the size of this tree? He and Tenzo-"

"Yamato" Yamato cut in as Kakashi blinked, but nodded.

"He and _Yamato _created it with all of Naruto's chakra. Naruto's chakra and nothing else! Don't you think he _deserves_ some rest?" Kakashi said as Sasuke stopped struggling and nodded.

"Boar, take him back home while Jiraiya-sama, Hiashi-sama, Asuma and I take Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Yamato, and Sakura to the hospital to be treated for injuries and chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said as Inoshi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, but Sasuke's onyx-black eyes widened as he heard Sakura's name.

"Sakura? What happened to her? Kakashi! Tell me, dammit! What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke cried out as he was being dragged away by Inoshi the Boar ANBU.

Kakashi and Asuma turned back to Naruto's peacefully sleeping face with Yamato on the ground beside him. Naruto looked almost dead with his barely ghost breathes and the almost nonexistent movement of his chest rising and falling naturally. Bird and Asuma helped Yamato off the ground while Tsunade was leaning on Jiraiya for support. Sakura was in the arms of Hiashi while Kakashi was given the honor of carrying their young Hokage off a field of semi-victory.

"You did great, Naruto. I couldn't feel more proud. You use every bit of will-power and you created the shield that saved us all. Your parents would be and are so proud of you. Never forget that. The whole village is safe because of you, and you've done your job as Hokage handsomely. Sleep, Hokage-sama, you deserve a peaceful sleep more than anyone." Kakashi said as he carried Naruto bridal-style all the way to the hospital, and into his own private room (blinking when the doctors said that Naruto had always had his own private room), laying the young Kage in bed as the nurse tucked him in.

Nothing could make him any prouder…

"Girls that isn't a popsicle… on second thought lick away, _heh_, _heh_…" Naruto muttered in his sleep as he sprawled out across the bed while Kakashi was closing the door.

On second thought, _now _he couldn't be any prouder…

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done and gone. Sorry about it being so short, but these two battles (Sasori vs. Sannin and Naruto vs. Deidara) weren't "main attraction battles. They were more of plot devices and "cool" workings for the main purpose of this arc (The Kage's Mission Arc). They were to serve a purpose in which shall be revealed within the next few chapters.**

**Now, as some of you aren't getting everything, let me remind you, "Not everything is written out, and almost nothing is black and white. Everything has a purpose and sometimes you have to infer (read between the lines) in order to get the un-worded meanings and plots."**

**Like, take for example, Orochimaru. I had him as a "villain by comical choose" in this story. He's basically a villain just to scare the crap out of people, be bad, and get what he wants. I never said he was a saint. I never said he was the devil. All I'm saying is that he isn't that bad, but he damn well ain't that good.**

**Same as Danzo. The Old War-hawk is watching Naruto like a… well, hawk! If Naruto steps a toe out of line or does some bull crap, then Danzo will step in. But whose to say that Naruto isn't watching Danzo's every move too…? (Think people!)**

**Also, on an unrelated note, I have recently been getting beaten into the head by inspiration for other story ideas and things. Now I normally like to get a good foot into the ground so I can return to them later (hence why you see so many stories for me on this site). I will continue to do as I have, but if you feel that I've neglected a story or that you want to contribute ideas to it to make it better, more "realistic", or that I'm not using the stories full potential, then… TELL ME, GODDAMMIT! I know some of you have ideas, and some of them (some more than others) are really great and work while I'm writing (by the way, shout out to a;; my regular reviewers for their faithful reading and for putting up with my crap. You people deserve a **_**damn **_**good and shiny gold star, or like; a car or something). I like feedback from my readers (good feedback and even flames, I don't care). I will take them all, and then if I feel that your concerns need a response, then I will send one. *Sorry if I haven't or hadn't gotten to you or that I didn't send one and you were expecting it.***

**So on this note, I'd be able to UPDATE quicker and better if everyone cooperated with me on the small things. Like answering the POLLS I put up instead of having me sit at this laptop for weeks going over villains, powers, series, characters, and harems by myself or with my extremely stubborn friends who have abandoned me in the story writing. That's right, their gone and now things are even harder than before. So I ask, in the name of my **_**sanity **_**which died **_**long **_**ago, can you guys and girls please just work with me. I understand that you're not into some of the things I write, or that you don't really like them that much, but a **_**little **_**help or even feedback would be nice.**

**Pease, just try and bear with me, because if you can't then… it's over. I'm sorry, but it will come to that if you guys/girls can't bring yourselves to share a little of your time (at least once in a while) to answer me back.**

**Until Next Time, See Ya…**

**-T.K**


	17. The Pensive Pause in Planning

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of my story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've had things come up.**

**Also, check out some of my other stories. I'm sure you'll find something else you may like, and if you have any ideas for stories you guys want me to do, then don't be afriad to PM me about them. I may chose to do them, but if I don't then I probably don't know anything about the series or such.**

**Well then, enough of this useless crap! On with the show!**

_**Chapter 17: The Pensive Pause in Planning**_

* * *

Konoha, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, awoke to a dark morning the first day after the battle with the two Akatsuki spies.

No, seriously, the giant-ass tree in the middle of the village blocked out the sun and shaded the entire village! Outskirts and all, I'm not kidding!

All the villagers gathered around the abnormality as they remembered the battle they had watched from their windows and doorways. Their Hokage had protected them from "the Blonde Bomber" with all his might, and was now in the hospital (at least that was what was running through the gossip circles).

Now, one week after the battle, the village was back to busy. The ninja and the builders from Wave (who hadn't left) were helping in clearing out the rubble from destroyed buildings. It was only lucky that those buildings were scheduled for destruction anyway.

"Thank you, Tazuna-san. Hokage-sama will be very glad that we've cleared all this away by the time he awakened." Kotetsu said as he bowed in respect for the Wave carpenter.

"Ha, it was nothing! These lazy dogs need some work, and Konoha is like a gold mine for that with how much crap gets destroyed here! Man, it's like Kami-sama hates your village! Ha, ha!" Tazuna said jovially as Kotetsu and Izumo sweat-dropped at him.

"_He's only in it for the money, and knowing our village's history; he'll be making _plenty _of that_." both ninja thought as they watched Tazuna laugh long and hard with money signs in his eyes.

"Well… Training Ground Seven won't need our help, Tazuna-san. The ninja are repairing that with Earth and Water ninjutsu, so it'll be back to normal by the end of the day." Izumo said as Tazuna seemed to deflate a bit, but still seemed good-natured as he sighed.

"To tell you boys the truth, I would gladly do all this for free; time and again, but Naruto simply won't hear of it, and if he did, then I'd be getting a rather nasty letter in the mail along with a bag of gold. That boy is something else…" Tazuna said as he looked up at the Hokage Mountain, the four faces of the previous Hokages looking shadowed in the shade of the giant tree.

"Umm… speaking of which; what are we gonna do about that tree?" Kotetsu asked Izumo as his partner shrugged.

"The Jonin and Anbu have been trying to destroy that thing for a week now. Even Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama tried their hands at bringing it down. Tsunade-sama actually broke her hand punching at it! They say the thing is as tough as diamonds, and yet bends with the breeze like any other tree. The only two able to take it down would be Hokage-sama or that Jonin that helped him battle." Izumo said as he and his partner looked up at the tree.

Four days after the battle, the civilians, along with the other population of Konoha were informed that the enemy had been defeated and retreated, though the gossip had already spread.

Naturally, when the populace saw the giant tree and the gossip got out, many people openly cheered for their newest Hokage. But the opinions of some people would never change with "such a simple show of power when the Third and Fourth Hokages had done better with less flashiness". Children ran the streets playing "Hokage and the Bomber", while old folks talked about the days of the two previous Hokages and Sannin battles they had witness or heard of.

"Why I remember about fifty years ago when the Second Hokage was still around. He created an entire tsunami out of thin air to wipe out an army of Cloud-ninja. Let's see that upstart kid do _that_." an old man said as another sighed.

"Yes, but you must admit that for his age giving up enough chakra to create something as strong, and yet gentle as that tree was an accomplishment." the other old man said as the first scoffed.

"So the brat gave chakra. It was that Wood-boy what with the First Hokage's genes that actually _made_ it. He formed it and controlled the thing." the first old man said as the second frowned.

"Yes, you're right, he did and he should be praised for it, but without Hokage-sama's enormous amount of chakra such a feat wouldn't have even been _thought_ possible by anyone who wasn't the Shodai. Not even if it were from another Jinchuriki. Plus, for him to give up that much of his chakra in one go shows for something." the second man said with a slight smile as the first grumbled.

"I guess… Damn you, Kosuke…" the first grumbled as the second old man smiled.

"_You're doing okay as a Hokage, Naruto. You're doing okay_…" Kosuke Maruboshi, the Ten-Thousand Year Genin, thought with smile on his face as he looked up at the tree which shaded the village.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi said from the railing he sat on, reading his book. He glanced to the side of him as he saw the white-haired Sage next to him with a telescope in hand, "what are we going to do about that… tree. I mean, I couldn't even cut through it with my Lightning Blade, and it broke my wrist. Thank Kami-sama for Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi said, flexing his now-healed wrist.

"Huh? Oh… that tree. Well, nothing I guess. Tenzo-"

"Yamato" Kakashi corrected with an eye-smile as Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"_Yamato_ will have to either make it go away or put it to some good use. It's actually nice in a way, but it's kinda an eyesore too." Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Now then, what do we do about them?" Kakashi asked as he jabbed a thumb behind them.

Jiraiya looked behind himself as he chuckled fervidly at the sight he was seeing.

Inside Naruto's hospital room were three girls sitting beside his bed on one side. On the other side were a boy and girl, his teammates. The three girls looked even more worried for the sleeping, and ghostly-breathing Naruto than his teammates did, though Sasuke tried very hard to hide his own worry.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tenten asked as Hinata brushed Naruto's bangs out of his peaceful face. He looked so peaceful… almost as if he were dea-

"He'll be fine. Another day in here, and he'll be back to himself. They said his only problems were some broken ribs, a scorched back, a few out-of-place bones, and some muscle damage to his legs. Those were probably already fixed by… the fox, but the major thing that's keeping him down is his chakra exhaustion." Sasuke said as Sakura's nervously tapping made his eye twitch.

"But he has loads of chakra! How could-"

"Because, Ino, he used almost all of it to help make that damn indestructible tree out there. The only chakra he had left was enough to keep him _barely_ alive. I heard from Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama that the guy who helped Naruto with the battle was in need of chakra in-fusions to keep him alive from both the sudden high Naruto's chakra gave him, and the withdrawal it left on Yamato's chakra coils. That much chakra flowing through a normal person's body must have felt godly." Sakura said as she kept stealing glances at Naruto.

He was gonna kick her ass when he heard about what happened in the other fight…

"Still though, torn leg muscles? What was that all about?" Tenten asked as Ino shrugged. Hinata looked over at them shyly as she began pushing her index fingers together. She hated being the center of attention, and she was about to.

"Umm… I-It was probably from that speed technique he used to get away from us the first time in the field. It doesn't flood the leg with chakra like speed jutsu normally do, but gives an intense burst of it to the point of the step. T-Though I'm not sure if that's c-completely right, since I've o-only seen it o-once." Hinata explained timidly as they all stared at her.

"So he's got some kind of Shun-shin? That's cool, I guess…" Sakura said nervously as her plan to outrun Naruto flew out her mental window.

Before any more words could be exchanged a groan came from Naruto as he slowly woke up. He tried to go back to sleep though, feeling like his entire body was on shutdown as he turned to his side.

"Five more minutes Sasuke… Just use the shower, and don't touch the… ramen…" Naruto muttered sleepily as Sasuke blushed and all four girls turned to him with strange looks.

"I… Umm… Y-you see… The t-thing is… I got nothing…" Sasuke stuttered out, but then gave up with a sigh.

"So… why were you in Naruto's apartment and using his shower? I thought you two hated each other before being on a team, and I know you haven't been over to Naruto's apartment in the time of team, or the Hokage Mansion to stay the night." Sakura said, all nervousness gone in the face of hearing some juicy secrets while Hinata prayed for it not to be the steamy scenes racing through her head while Ino and Tenten prayed for it to be.

"Well, that whole hate/rivalry thing was kind of a half-truth. We did have a rivalry, but we didn't _hate_ each other. We were _kids_! How the hell could we _hate_ each other? We were actually best friends, though we didn't show it in the face of the public. I have a reputation to keep, and people didn't like him because of... the fox." Sasuke said as Sakura and Ino looked shocked, Hinata was still praying, and Tenten looked curious.

"So… you by his house?" Tenten asked, still imagining Naruto and Sasuke in a shower together, getting clean while getting down and dirty.

What could she say? She loved hot boy-on-boy action as much as any girl…

"Well, in the beginning it was only for when I was scared of Itachi coming back to kill me, or when I started thinking of my parents haunting the house. I'd run to his apartment, which wasn't that far once I learned the shortcuts, and he'd let me in. I was scared, he was lonely, and so we got to being real good friends. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was and _still_ am anger at the world in general, but Naruto is like the only person I can never… hate. He's the only one that understands the pain of being alone, but he'll never understand how I feel about what Itachi did…" Sasuke said, deciding to actually follow the words of the book Inoshi gave him.

"_The first step to self-realization is to talk about your past and the things you normally wouldn't with those of the same (being people you won't talk to about it)_." Damn that book...

"So, Naruto and I kind of grew up together. We talked, shared secrets, and even lived together for those two months people were trying to kill him again back in the Academy. He's lived at my house, and I've lived in his. Remember when we first met Kakashi-sensei? I had to wait for him to get back home that day, because I left my clothes in his apartment. Anyways, we're kind of like step-brothers, except both our parents are dead and we live on our own." Sasuke said with a shrug as the girls simply stared at him.

"So… have you two ever…?" Ino asked, moving her fingers around each other as Sasuke raised a brow in confusion.

"You know… umm… crossed kunai…?" Tenten supplied after seeing his confusion.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he tiled his head to the side.

"Played hide the scroll?" Sakura said with a blush as Sasuke still didn't get it.

"We've hidden things, and probably need to go find them, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Sakura sighed in exasperation as she leaned over to Sasuke and began to whisper in his ear. At first his pale cheeks went a tomato-red, before his face turned green.

"Oh my Kami, that's _sick_! What is _wrong_ with you people! _No_! Kami-sama, _no_! Why would we…? How is that even…? Oh Kami…" Sasuke said as he jumped from his chair and looked at each of them, before sitting back down.

"So… never…?" Ino asked as Sasuke gave her a look.

"_No_!" Sasuke said.

"Oh… I wonder who would be top and who would be bottom?" Tenten asked as Hinata went red and Sasuke looked frightened.

"Why are we _having_ this discussion? I thought we were talking about Naruto's _health_?" Sasuke said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to comment, you know."

"You don't have to have _this_ topic of discussion, _you know_." Sasuke shot back as Sakura gave him a look.

"We're girls, it's what we do. Anyways, I think Naruto would be a bot-"

"Ugh… disturbance in the Force… no bottom me, that's totally Sasuke…" Naruto muttered in his sleep as he tossed and turned. The others looked at him, and then Sasuke as Sasuke blushed.

"What's with you?" Tenten asked as Sasuke looked away.

"Nothing, and if he mutters anything else in his sleep I'll-"

"Hmm… Sasuke… You're mom looks hot… I'd tottal tap th-"

"I'll _kill_ him! Let me go! He needs to _die_! I _knew_ showing him those pictures was a bad idea from the start! Let me go!"

"Oh, Hinata… you're so talented…"

Hinata fainted on the spot as the room went silent, nose blood dripping onto the floor as the other four looked down at her fallen form.

"Umm… is he-"

"A pervert? Yes." Sakura growled out as she glared at Naruto.

"It's not perverted to have… those sort of dreams. Now those there" Ino said as she pointed out the window to Jiraiya and Kakashi, "those are perverts."

"Ohh, Ino… I love the way you-"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Ino said as her face went red and she slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. Her hand squirmed as Naruto began licking it, making her spine shiver as he moved his tongue along her nerves. She jerked her hand away before a moan could escape her.

"Are you okay, Ino? You seem a bit… flushed." Tenten said with a smirk as Ino dried her hand and rubbed the tingles away.

"Shut up…" Ino muttered as Tenten giggled.

"What's up with-"

"Mmhh, Ten…ten… so good…" Naruto moaned as he laid sprawled out in the bed, Tenten's face cherry-red.

"Umm… thanks…" Tenten squeaked out as Sasuke gave Naruto's sleeping form a suspicious look.

"Sakura… more…" Naruto moaned out as Sakura sputtered, but the blush on her face told everything. Sasuke's eye narrowed at the smirk growing on Naruto's sleeping face.

"Oooohhhh, Anko, Ayame, Temari, Shizune, Ami, Tsunami, Tsunade, Kin, Kiba's sister (Hana), Kiba's mom (Tsume), Haku (who was totally a girl), Sasuke's mom-"

"Stop it! We know you're not asleep anymore, so just stop it!" Sasuke yelled as he covered his ears. Though he had to admit, half of those girls and women weren't so bad.

"Ha!" Naruto said, opening his eyes as a large fox-like grin grew on his face. He struggled to sit up in bed as Tenten and Ino helped him… roughly.

"So many names, Naruto…" Tenten said.

"And yet, we don't know some of them." Ino finished as Hinata finally got up.

Naruto was saved from a response as Tsunade walked in, lab coat on as it struggled to the front of her chest. Naruto raised a brow at her as she looked from him and wrote things down on a clipboard.

"Nice to see your finally awake, brat. Now then-"

"Hey! I'm Hokage, so that's Mr. Your Awesomeness to you, subordinate." Naruto said, though he looked too weak for the joke.

"Okay, _Mr_. Brat. Now, as I was saying, your bones have reset and healed. Your legs tendons, ligaments, and muscles are repaired, so there are no problems there. The only thing I see left wrong with you are the incredible lack of chakra and your disrespect for your elders." Tsunade said, still writing in her clipboard.

"I'm your boss, and leader. Besides, I still don't have to respect you Granny, even if I wasn't. You drink, you gamble, and you lose every ryo that you make." Naruto said as he laid back on his pillow. A vein near Tsunade's temple pulsed noticeably, but she remained calm.

"A little mouthier than usual, huh? Perhaps we need to get you doped up and incoherent?" Tsunade said as she reached in her pocket and took out a needle.

"No, stay away from me with _that_! Besides, I love _hugs_ not _drugs_!" Naruto said as he moved Hinata on the bed to shield him from the needle. Tsunade raised a mirthful eyebrow, but didn't put the needle away. Instead, she advanced on the bed as Naruto held Hinata ( Ino and Tenten as well, for extra protection) closer to him.

"Aww, what's wrong? _Wittle _Hokage Naruto afraid of a big bad shot?" Tsunade cooed as Naruto nodded animatedly.

"Hell yes!" Naruto exclaimed weakly, no shame in his fear of the pointy needle of death.

"Enough! Naruto, stop being such a baby. It's just a shot-"

"Why don't _you _willingly let her stab you with a sharp object and inject some strange fluid into _your _veins. I, on the other hand, have more sense than that." Naruto said politely as he crossed his arms in a show. Sakura only sighed as she shook her head at his rebuttal.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be the Hokage. You're supposed to set a better example for us ninja than _this_!"

"And I am, by not subjecting myself to pains I don't want to simply because you people think I'm mouthy. Now if _you _want to willingly be sedated, and give the village a break from your voice-"

"Naruto! Hey!"

"-then I can understand perfectly. I, however, have important things to do as Hokage, and can't be all loopy for them." Naruto said as the others stared at him.

That all had actually made some sense…

"Fine, no shot…" Tsunade said sullenly as she put the cap back over the needle, and placed the syringe back in her pocket. No stabbing Naruto with sharp stuff today…

...maybe next time…

* * *

"So, how long will I need to be here?" Naruto asked as he adjusted himself in the bed, still using the three girls as shields until they jumped off.

"We're not sure at the moment. The rate of chakra recovery is different for each individual, and I've never studied it with a Jinchuriki before. It could be tomorrow, and it could be next week. However, you will stay until you have recovered and that's finally." Tsunade said, writing in her clipboard and then placing it in a bin on Naruto's bed. She gave him a stern look before gazing at the others.

"Shizune let you all be in here, but policy is that only one visitor is allowed in a room at any given time. Shizune didn't know that due to the circumstances, but for a Kage and Jinchuriki, only trusted ANBU, and officials are allowed in. Because of Naruto's age and other factors, you all fall into the "trusted officials" category, but only one at a time. Even with a doctor. Now, four of you _out_, and one stay. You've been warned." Tsunade said with a very serious look as her eyes pierced all of them. Naruto nodded when they all looked to him for reassurance. He may have been stuck there bored and all, but even he couldn't argue policy when he was a patient. Besides, it kept assassins away since only people he really knew would be allowed in.

Tenten and Ino sighed as they walked out, having to go meet their teams anyway. Naruto wrote a letter for them to turn into Iruka, allowing the Academy teacher to handle missions today with Kakashi and the Elders. Sakura and Sasuke left soon after so that they could help Kakashi.

That left only him and Hinata, who was looking anywhere but him as she thought about them… alone.

* * *

"Hey, brat! I see you're all alone with your wo-"

"Shut up, Pervy Sage, and leave Hinata alone!" Naruto yelled as he collapsed back onto his pillows, Hinata helping him sit back up as her face went red. Jiraiya's cheeky grin faded as he gazed at Naruto with a serious look.

"Fine… I need her to scram anyway. You've been out for a while now, and though it pains me to say it; t-there's... n-no time for... g-g-girls right now. I have some information that you may need." Jiraiya said as he climbed into the room. Hinata took the chance she was given as she stood.

"I'll j-just see y-you later, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said before she zipped out of the room.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, but stopped while looking up at Jiraiya.

"What's wrong now? What happened while I was out of it?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya took up a chair and sat beside Naruto's bed.

"A lot. The Sand are planning a visit in three weeks to discuss their atonement for their part in the Invasion nearly three months ago. The Rock are planning an assault with a Genin force of one hundred. Lightning has just now decided on it's Fourth Raikage. And just about everything else is in this folder." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the file. Naruto opened it and began reading, a frown on his face as he went on.

"So far… the Hidden Waterfall have been taken over by a renegade group. The Land of the Moon has lost it's prince along with the Land of Snow it's princess, but that last one happened years ago. You found her, and we'll deal with that tomorrow. Hmm… It also seems that a group of travelers is in trouble due to their knowledge of some ancient stone… interesting, interesting…" Naruto said, reading only some of the really high-level marked information out as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, the first that will need help is the princess, but like you said we can talk more on that tomorrow with others. Also, the Land of the Moon hasn't "lost" their princess. The boy's father sent him away for some reason and claimed it as a "vacation" of some sort. I think something' fishy is gonna on in the Land of the Moon, but that's not for me speculate. Those travelers though will need our protection before the end of next month though, so you have enough time for that one." Jiraiya said as Naruto glanced up at him from the corner of his eye while he closed the file.

"I'll get on all this tomorrow, or whenever I get out of this stupid hospital. As for now… Inu, Beetle!" Naruto called out as two ANBU dropped from the ceiling in on knee to their leader.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" They both asked as Naruto frowned.

"Bring me… my paperwork. For once I'll have to do it all myself since I ca barely move from this bed, let alone summon a Shadow Clone." Naruto said as the two Black Ops nodded and vanished.

"Ox, Bird!" Naruto called as two ANBU Black Ops stepped out of the shadows.

"I need you two to bring me Boar; kicking, screaming, bruised and crying if you have to." Naruto said, an edge in his voice as the two agents quickly disappeared to get their target.

"Boar?" Jiraiya asked, remembering that it was a young girl about Kurenai's age that had the job of the Earth-style Ninjutsu master of ANBU.

"Yes, Boar. She has crossed me…" Naruto said, still with a touch of anger as Jiraiya mentally prayed the girl hadn't done anything more or less than touch the boy's privates.

Or at worse, his Ramen…

* * *

"Why do you think he wants Boar?" Ox asked as Bird shook his head, not knowing what the younger ANBU could have done.

"If it was just a mission or something of the like, he would have called her himself, but he didn't and that can only mean one general thing…" Bird said, trailing off as he didn't want to believe what he was insinuating.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Yugao Uzuki asked as she dropped down in front their path atop the roofs of Konoha.

"We're of to collect agent Boar. Hokage-sama requested that we go." Bird said, the importance in his voice stressing the situation. Yugao, dressed in her Cat ANBU mask and garb, gasped from behind said mask.

"You don't think he'd…"

"It is Naruto-sama's decision if that is the case. I believe that won't be the case, but even so not without good reason. We've all heard her opinion on his appointment, and I'm sure she wasn't able to control it around him. She's so hot-headed, and I still don't see why Sarutobi-sama kept her on with her attitude about things… but it's not my place to speak on such matters. Now then, let's move." Bird said as they nodded and sped off, intent on seeing their Hokage's will done.

Even if it meant losing an ANBU…

* * *

"Hey, I have a question, Neji. Why weren't you promoted to Chunin like Shino and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked as Lee turned to look at Neji as well. Neji sighed, having already known this was going to come up.

"The Council and Naruto-sama said that while I was indeed brilliant in my Finals match against Hokage-sama himself, they felt that I still needed to sort through my various "personal issues". They said that a Chunin cannot "pause in the middle of a fight to lecture his opponents on how weak they are and how they need to give up". They told me that I need to _beat them_. Granted, the Council and even Hiashi-sama said I was showing signs of changing, however they still felt that it was not conclusive yet. They said that I'm free to take the exam again in six months and if I kept up with the improvements, then I should be fine." Neji said as Tenten and Lee blinked.

"… so they basically said that the only thing stopping you from being promoted was the fact that you were a talkative prick?" Tenten asked for clarity as Neji's eye twitched.

"I was not _that _bad, Tenten!" Neji shouted in a very un-Hyuga-like manner.

"Yes, yes you _were_. Even Lee was starting to give up hope on you until Naruto changed you." Tenten said with a shake of her head. Neji crossed his arms and began muttering to himself as he turned away from his team.

"Don't worry, Neji! I'm sure you'll get 'em all next time! That is, if Lee doesn't first!" Gai shouted as Neji groaned.

He needed a break from the insanity…

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Truly, he did…

* * *

"… and that's how our battle went." Jiraiya finished recounting his and the others battle against Sasori as Naruto blinked.

"Wait… _Sakura _jumped in… and actually _saved _Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide as he blinked in surprise again.

Huh… and Sasuke had said she would always be useless…

"Yup, true tale to the very end. The girl had spunk I'll give her that, but for the few seconds of glory, she went back to a damsel in distress real quick the next." Jiraiya said with a shrug. Naruto, now over his surprise, gritted his teeth in anger.

"I gave her a direct order to follow, and she still left the safety of her house, entered an S-class battle, and got captured by the enemy not _ten seconds_ into her entering it. Neji I can understand because he was with Hiashi at least and will be warned against it later. But _Sakura_? _Hell _no! No wonder she seemed so nervous whenever I met her gaze earlier. That little-"

"Ha! So, Pinky's got a rebellious streak, huh?" Jiraiya laughed out as Naruto growled.

"Rebellious my _ass_! She _will _be dealt with later. Now, I told you about my battle, and my thoughts on it; what do you think?"

"Hmm… It went pretty good until he got the jump on you. Fighting bombs is something no ninja has a real defense for, but you did well to fight from a distance, strike fast, and then retreat. You saw through his clones, and we're able to keep Yamato from getting hurt badly as well. To be honest though, you was out of your current league because you only know about ten or less jutsu at the moment. You only have the bare basics in all of your training, and even that was spread better thinly due to us being on the road. Your ninjutsu and other skills need a lot of work, but your skills in deception and strategy are extremely high. That, however, may come from your cunning and imagination from years as a former prankster. Right now, I'd rate your abilities at that of an extremely powerful Jonin, just a shade above Kakashi. However, that's only because of the quality of the jutsu you know; not how many." Jiraiya said candidly as Naruto's gaze dropped to his hands which were gripping at the bed sheets over his lower body.

"I know that I need a lot of work, but how am I gonna manage all the training I'll need _and _being Hokage at once? I need a lot of in-depth elemental training because you were no help at all, Taijutsu training from you to get all the Frog Kata basic moves, and maybe genjutsu training even though I _hate _genjutsu. I'll also need to train in Kenjutsu and various other things, and the only thing I've fully mastered is Fuinjutsu." Naruto said, getting more and more depressed as he realized just how much work he needed and how little he actually had.

"Hey now, buck up, kid. Listen, I know you have a long road ahead of you, but like Sarutobi-sensei always used to tell me, "the long road is paved with hard work, and paid back in full with good fortune later on"… or something like that, but seriously; we'll work something out. All we need now is a starting point." Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright… let's see… Oh! I could start on Wind-nature! You and Kyuubi-sensei said I was a natural with it, but neither of you could teach me anymore than the Leaf-cutter technique. I need a Wind-user that knows more training exercises." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya began thinking of people.

"Hmm… Kakashi will be able to help; what with being a master of a thousand jutsu a few of them must be Wind-natured. Then there's that Asuma guy, he's a natural Wind-user. Those are the only two I can think of." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, I'll have them meet with me tomorrow to see if we can't work something out. I also need to deal with Barrier team that I've only just now heard about. I'll check on that as soon as I'm out of here. Whenever I'm not working on Wind training, I'll start with something else and go on missions-"

"Missions?" Jiraiya asked with a raised brow as Naruto nodded.

"Of course. What, did you think I'd be stuck behind a desk or in the village all my career as Hokage? Nope, I plan to see the world! The life long dream just came along faster than I would have thought. Now I can go on awesome new missions and save princesses instead of dirty old drunk men." Naruto said as Jiraiya sweat-dropped at his last statement.

"So… training?" Jiraiya said, hoping it would keep Naruto from ranting about how much his former missions sucked.

I mean, what would they do with Genin if Naruto suddenly decided that D-ranks were stupid?

"Huh? Oh, right. Umm… Wind first, since I need to be able to use more jutsu and it is my best nature. Then I'll also work on some taijutsu and while all that's going on, I'll have some clones read up on things in the library or sit in the back of… Academy classes…" Naruto said, but his turned sour when he spoke of the Academy. Jiraiya noticed with only a little suspicion of what it could be.

"Something wrong, Naruto." Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked up at him.

"Yeah, did you know that the Civilian Council have been in control of the Academy ever since the Old Man had been reinstated?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked confused.

"No… but know things make since. The whole low-grade ninja thing was kind of bugging me when I got back for the Chunin Exams. I was gonna ask Sarutobi-sensei, but never… got around to it." Jiraiya said, though his voice was more sober as he thought of his dead teacher.

That man had been like a father to him. and a grandfather to Naruto… Orochimaru would be getting more than a few lumps for doing the deed now that Jiraiya thought about it!

"Yeah, so I need to take back control of it. I was thinking; could you help the teaching staff make the Academy like it was back in your day. I mean, you're pretty great, and you were the deadlast like me." Naruto said as Jiraiya blinked in surprise.

"Did you just say I'm great?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto raised a brow.

"I also called you a deadlast." Naruto shot back as Jiraiya smirked.

"But you called me great, and that's the only part I'm hearing! Yeah, baby! The Town Madman stirkes again, and the ladies swoon from his gallant dance of insanity! Now the heavens must also quake in fear, for even my young apprentice who is also my superior realizes my awesome power." Jiraiya said, hopping out of his chair to dance around Naruto's room. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he picked up a medical book that had been on his room's stand and threw it at the white-haired man, hitting him in the back of his head.

"_Focus_, you perverted old geezer! We need to straighten out the Academy! Now I'm starting to think Granny Tsunade was right about you being a dumbass in school!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya cried animated tears.

"Why must all my students be so harsh…" Jiraiya whined as Naruto shook his head.

Why was he surrounded by either perverted idiot guys or bi-polar crazy girls?

* * *

"So, why did you three come for me again?" Inoshi asked as she and her fellow ANBU walked through the streets of Konoha.

That in itself was odd enough since they were all still in full ANBU gear, and the fact that ANBU weren't known to take friendly strolls through their village in the middle of daylight. Hence why people were staring and whispering.

"We have told you, Boar-san. Hokage-sama wishes to see you and we are merely the escort." Bird said as Inoshi's eyes narrowed, having gotten that same answer six times now.

What the hell was going on?

"Yugao-senpai, what's going on here? Why didn't Hokage-sama simply summon me himself?" Inoshi whispered to Yugao, barely keeping in her irritation at the stares she was getting and the whispers she caught.

"I don't know, but when you meet with Naruto-sama, I hope you'll be respectful." Yugao said, stressing choice words as Inoshi gave her a look.

"_Respectful_? What the _hell_-"

"Choose your next words _very_ carefully, Boar-san." Bird said in a chilling whisper as Inoshi gulped, seeing from the corner of her eye that Ox had reached for his hammer.

"What the hell's goin' on around here? Am I suspected of something? Oh crap! Did he find out about me revealing myself to Sasuke? Or is this about Sasuke escaping from his house?" Inoshi thought as she and the three ANBU walked around her in a triangular formation. It was easy for anyone to see that she was a prisoner to them, and that they were bringing her in.

Her only thought however, was why.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura said as she entered her house, taking off her weaponry and placing it in the key dish beside the front door.

"How was it today, Sakura dear?" her mom's voice carried from the kitchen, where she was making cookies if the smell was anything to go by.

"Oh you know, the usual." Sakura said casually as she rubbed more salve on a cut she had on her exposed arm. Her and Asuma's team had gone out on a C-rank mission to take out some bandits, and one of them had managed to get in a lucky shot at her. The worst part was that the thing she had been cut with was dripping poison.

Thank Kami for Tsunade-sama's medical prowess and quick remedies!

"Oh, nothing to dangerous I hope." Sayuri said as she walked into the hall with a plate of fresh hot cookies.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle." Sakura said with a fake smile. It was only thanks to her shinobi training that she could fool her mom into not worrying.

Sayuri only grew more worried as she saw the faked smile her daughter wore so casually, almost as if it was the real thing Sayuri remembered from before her daughter joined the Ninja Academy. If Sakura thought for even a second that the smile and casual tone masked anything, then the girl obviously didn't know the power that being a person's mother gave them. She knew her daughter inside and out, and so she could easily tell when the girl lied to her; even with the training the girl had, which only made it more obvious due to Sayuri's mother senses. Sayuri though could only sigh in content. It wouldn't due to push her daughter for the truth, and it worried her sick everyday that her little girl was going out into a world only to die someday because that was how the system worked.

She hated those damn ninja and their ways. The only reason she had let her daughter be a part of that damn Academy was because…

Sayuri looked up at a picture that was in the hallway on the high wall. It showed a man of his early to mid-twenties. He had white hair and one of the best smiles Sayuri had ever seen in her life. His brown eyes told an entire story of cheerfulness, power, and determination. His skin was tanned and his features of a matured man well on his way to the top. The Konoha headband only added to his manly look of authority and charm.

Sayuri's eyes shone with held back tears as Sakura walked passed her to her room. S he watched her little girl go with a sad eye before she went back to gazing up at the man in the framed photo.

"Oh, Ichiro… what am I gonna do with her? I wish you hadn't left us for the next world, then maybe it wouldn't be… so hard…" Sayuri said as she stroked at the cheek of the picture. Her tears fell onto the plate of cookies as she sighed sadly and went back to the kitchen to fix lunch for herself and their little girl.

The ninja life wasn't taking another of her loved ones… It had already taken one to many…

* * *

"… and that is all I have to report, Danzo-sama." a ninja in a blank mask said as he kept his head down the entire time he reported to his Master.

Danzo hummed to himself as he thought over the battle report his ROOT ninja had just given him. The battle damage was being repaired and wasn't much to begin with. The ninja had been beaten and retreated for now, but that was… somewhat okay.

But the bad part was that the village leader had been hospitalized after the whole thing, and that Jiraiya had been running internal and external inference to all information networks and talks. For a while, Danzo had forgotten just how good Jiraiya was a t his job when he wasn't being a perverted little brat.

"That will be all." Danzo said as the ninja rose with a nod and disappeared.

Danzo knew that the plan he was making was a far stretch, but he knew it had a chance of working. All he needed to do was pick the right ninja for the job.

And boy did he have the right one…

"Come forth, Operative Brushstroke." Danzo said with a stamp of his cane as a ninja appeared out of the dark shadow before him in a kneeling position.

"You summoned me, Danzo-sama?" the operative said in a completely blank and devoid voice.

"Yes, I have a mission for you… Sai." Danzo said, a smile breaking out on his wrinkled face as the newly christened Sai looked up at him with lifeless eyes.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Sai said in the same monotone as before while Danzo looked down at him with a smirk.

It was always good being the boss hidden in shadow…

* * *

"Kabuto, how goes their training?" Orochimaru asked from his throne as Kabuto bowed to him before responding.

"It goes well. They'll have all their moves and such perfected in two months time. The only draw back is that _his_ therapy isn't going all that well." Kabuto said as Orochimaru simply kept smiling. Nope, he wasn't going to let a little bad news ruin his day. He had finally regained some feeling (other than pain) in his left arm, and so he took it as a great day today.

It had been Sarutobi-sensei who sealed his arms. If you could feel _anything_ other than pain, it was a blessing from Kami-sama.

"That's alright, Kabuto. I have plans for _him_ during that time. What I _really_ wanted to know was how things were things in _that_ facility?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto frowned.

"Not good I'm afraid. There seems to be something attacking around the facility, a beast of some kind that's trying to locate it. Plus, that one isn't being very cooperative since he isn't well enough to help us anymore." Kabuto said as Orochimaru's smile faltered a little before coming back full force.

"That's fine, Kabuto. A little bad news isn't anything to get too worried about. Like my dear dead Sensei used to say, "one must take all good and bad news with a grain of salt. All things have their place, and that is Absolute Truth"… or something like that. Anyways, I'm in a good mood right now so I won't even kill anyone." Orochimaru said as a random ninja walked through his thron room to get to another door. Orochimaru's sword shot out quicker than Kabuto could react, and sailed barely pass his ear to stab the random ninja through his leg. Kabuto looked back shakily and sighed when he saw the ninja was the intended target.

"See, Kabuto-kun; I didn't kill him. I didn't even poison him." Orochimaru said above the ninja's howls of pain and anguish.

"Y-yes, I s-see, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he shakily readjusted his glasses.

He really needed to get away from this guy before his life came to an unexpected and abrupt end…

* * *

"… So… they kicked your artistic asses, and then made you both run away like little bitches? I'd believe it!" Hidan said as his holographic image gazed upon the living ones of Sasori and Deidara.

"Shut up, you disgustingly uncultured dolt! We were _merely_ caught off guard by their expecting us." Deidara defended as Sasori was watching for Pein's reaction. The guy had closed those freaky eyes of his when they had finished their report, and hadn't opened them since.

"So why didn't you just blow the village up? Oh yeah, that's right! The kid saved it with a _beautifully_ _big_ _ass_ _**tree**_." Kisame said with a chuckle as Hidan joined in with him.

"Enough, Kisame. It's obvious that young Naruto has grown even _stronger_ since we did battle with him. His rate of improvement has become… _staggering_. Just imagine how strong he would be had the village _not_ shunned him." Itachi said, hoping that his fellow Akatsuki members would grow more discouraged with his words coupled with the defeat Naruto and the two loyal Sanin had handed to Sasori and Deidara.

Pein's eyes snapped open after hearing Itachi's words. While he hated to admit it, the Uchiha-slayer had a point. The boy surely couldn't have gained the title of Kage without basis, and here it was. The boy had played Deidara like a flute, and used a monstrous amount of chakra to create a natural shield to protect his village. It had been so powerful, that even he had felt it all the way in his village.

"Itachi is correct. We must hold off our attempts to take down the Kyuubi Jinchuriki until we have better preparations. These things don't need to be rushed, however, so we will meet again in do time. Three years should be enough for all of you to gain anything and everything you'll need to collect your targets. Remember though, our mission is that of peace, and _true_ failure is not an option." Pein said as the other members voiced their agreement and fazed from view.

Pein sighed as thought over where Madara could have gone. The immortal Uchiha had disappeared off the face of the Earth, and he would bet his favorite kunai set that it had something to do with the Uzumaki brat that had become Hokage. Pein then found himself thinking that everything had to do with that kid; like the boy was some kind of destined child or something.

Ha! That was a laugh, because the only destined being around was him; Pein, the God of the Rain village.

* * *

"The boy is beginning to become a problem. He's fairing much better than I would have thought, and seems to only grow more powerful with each challenge we throw at him." a masked figure said to a humanoid-flytrap.

"Oh, and what will you do about him, Madara?" Zetsu, the Human-Flytrap, asked with a wide smirk as Madara turned away from him to look over the Valley of the End.

How long ago had it been since he and Hashirama did battle in this playground which those weaker ninja had marked as an epic battle site? One hundred years, perhaps…? Yeah, that sounded about right…

"I'm going to take care of him… _myself_, if need be." Madara said as Zetsu licked his lips in hunger.

"And his delicious _lifeless_ body?" Zetsu asked as if he were a starving child.

"You may feast on it right down to the bone marrow if you please." Madara said, completely devoid emotion as Zetsu looked hungrily at the statue of Hashirama Senju. Madara stared at the statue as well, smirking at it as he gazed over it and how it seemed to crumb under his gaze.

For no one man could stand up to the might that was Madara Uchiha…


	18. Dealing with the Fallout

_**To those who were saying, "you know Tobi isn't Madara", and the like, I know that, but when this story was started it was thought that he was. He is, in a sense, but he isn't the actual Madara Uchiha. Who is he really, no one knows, but we will find out eventually. For now, he is Madara in this story, but will be introduced as Tobi later, just like in the canon.**_

**Chapter 18: Dealing with the Fallout**

* * *

Inoshi knew as soon as he locked eyes with her, that she was in trouble. The three ANBU members standing at every escape point in the room were only a stronger confirmation of that. And even though he was dressed in a hospital gown, and in a hospital bed coughing as Lady Shizune gently rubbed his back, his glare was still unnerving her for reasons her conscious mind couldn't work out. In his eyes was a predator that seemed to lurk, simply waiting for her to make a wrong move so he could tear into her throat and devour her lifeless body.

He frightened her… and she didn't like it…

"You _intentionally_ disobeyed my orders." Naruto said sternly, though the coughing fit was making it hard on him to be an imposing figure. His irritation at the woman before him (having taken her mask as soon as she walked in) made his chakra flare up, and since his chakra was not at it's best, it was hard on him to function with it.

"I-I'm s-sorry?" Inoshi said, not really seeing when she had disobeyed him… Well, she knew she had, but who had told him and why?

"Don't play games with me, Inoshi Hirako! You _directly_ and _willfully_ disobeyed my orders of staying out of sight, and letting Sasuke deal with his _own_ mentality! I said for you _not_ to allow him to know of your presence! And _what_ do _you_ _do_? You make sure that both Tora and Ox have gone out to fulfill my orders to secure the village while you have a nice little chat with Sasuke." Naruto said as Shizune gave him some forms to fill out.

"Yes, but it _worked_! His resolve and loyalty to the village and _you_ are concrete now." Inoshi said, defending her choice to disobey him.

"But that wasn't _your_ choice to make! What if you had only drove him into insanity with that? What if he wanted revenge or something?" Naruto snapped as Inoshi crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So it was _your_ choice, then? The Sasuke I know would have _never_ let something like the truth drive him toward something so stupid!" Inoshi shot back as Naruto glared right back at her.

"That's just it! You don't _know_ Sasuke! You've watched him by himself for over seven years, but you don't _know_ him! You don't know what's in his _heart_! If you _really_ knew Sasuke then you would have known that he has revenge issues!" Naruto shouted hotly as everyone one was stunned into silence by his last statement.

"Umm… revenge issues?" Inoshi said, blanking her eyes as she tried to comprehend.

"See what I mean? You _don't_ know him! But _I _do. Sasuke is a _true_ nutcase, right down to his little emo core. If he's not plotting revenge on something, then he's sulking about how no one understands his "pain". This is why I told you not to interfere with him, because now he's gonna have to go back to Inoichi Yamanaka for counseling! This is the squirrel plot all over again!" Naruto said, complaining more to himself than the other five people in the room.

"Wait, I remember something about squirrels. He came home one day and added squirrels to his hate list about three years ago." Inoshi said as Naruto shook his head.

"That isn't just a hate list, you ignorant girl. That list is comprised of all the people, things, and _creatures_ Sasuke wishes to seek revenge on and kill." Naruto said in a condescending tone, as if talking to a child.

"Ohh… so _that's_ why Itachi's name has sparkles, hearts, and designs all by it…" Inoshi said, feeling a little stupid in the fact that she hadn't worked that out.

"See what I'm talking about. You don't know that crazy little ball of hate and vengeance. You heard him cry to himself, or mutter words of hate and whatnot, but you don't _really_ know what's inside of him. Sure he probably has a few little secrets that you know, but I know _all_ of them. It's _me_ he talks to. It's me that he feels that most comfortable with. You're just like… his crazy ex-girlfriend that stalks him even though you both love each other." Naruto said as Inoshi's eyebrow twitched. She was really getting fed up with being talked down to by this brat, and she finally had enough.

"Listen to me, you too short little bastard! I don't need your tone, and I _damn_ well _don't_ need you telling _me_ how to do _my_ job!" Inoshi yelled aloud as Shizune gasped, and Jiraiya's eyes hardened as the ANBU held their weapons at the ready. Naruto shook his head as he kept his gaze on Inoshi.

"I've had it up to _twice_ your height with you! All I here is about how much you accomplished, or how you've protected this village! Well I don't give a fuck! You're not the only one that's protected the village! You're not the only one to accomplish things! You're not the only orphan to grow up and be recognized!" Inoshi shouted as tears welt up in her eyes. Naruto cocked an eyebrow but didn't move a muscle as she went on. He had no clue where this was coming from, but he figured it was best to let her get it all out.

"All the damn attention the Third Hokage gave you! And for what? Supposedly treating you like everyone else while he took you out for ramen? That's bullshit! All of us watched you walk by, him holding your little hand while he took you out for meals while we were stuck inside an orphanage watching. Why didn't we get to be around him? Oh sure he would visit, but do what? Say hello to each of us, talk to us, and play with us, but that was twice a year; if we were lucky!"

"He took to you like you were his own family, but the rest of us got nothing. He kept you protected from the worst of life, while we got beaten in an alley just for being orphans. At least you have an excuse for the crap you faced!" Inoshi said as she broke down and cried for the first time in seven years.

"Why were we beaten, huh? Because our families died? Because we were left with nothing? You always used to say that you had nothing, and no one, but you did. You had the one person all of us wanted to have; Grandpa Sarutobi. Yeah, that's what we called him. He was our only family because he treated us all the same and loved us like his own grandkids… but you; you were always his favorite grandchild. It was always about little Naruto; from birth to now. He'd always have to break time with us in order to get you some food, or get you to a hospital. We never got a walk to the hospital while he held our hand, all we got were bandages from the matron of our orphanage."

"Then we grew up. Most of us were already older than you, but that didn't matter; we were all still jealous. Most of us had trained everyday to become ninja, and we did; all of us. You may know some of us; like Iruka, Tenten, and little Ami from your class. I rose above all of them though. I strived to become the best, and I did! I trained until my hands bled, and became an Anbu Black Op ten years ago. And guess what? He was so proud of me. He told me that he saw greatness in me, and that I would achieve it. I'd never forget the smile on his face when he told me that he said that he was proud to call me family. I almost cried, but I didn't. He hugged me and told me that now I was among the best." Inoshi said, drying her tears with the backs of her hands. She remembered it all like it was yesterday…

"Then it came; he received a message that you had been almost kidnapped by the Hidden Cloud again. He rushed out of the room after handing me my mask with the Anbu. I was once again reminded that no matter what I did I, and all the others, would only be second best to Naruto Uzumaki." Inoshi said, glaring up at Naruto, whose face was hidden behind his bangs.

"I trained and trained for two years, perfecting my Earth element until no one could beat me in it; not even Kakashi-senpai back then. I had surpassed them all, and you know what; I gained the Boar-mask of the Anbu. He handed it to me, and told me again how he had been so proud. I forgot how bitter at you I was, and basked in his praise. You didn't cause trouble that day though."

"My first real assignment was watching over Sasuke Uchiha three times a week. At first I had thought I was cheap ended, but it turned out to be better than I thought. Then came the real shit-storm; your last two Academy years. He would always be found behind his desk grumbling about how you weren't graduating and finally I grew fed up with it and told him to stop griping and do something about it. He turned to me, and said how he couldn't, how you were supposed to pass or fail on your own two feet. I wanted to yell at him about your younger years, but didn't. When you stole the scroll the first thing he was worried for was you. When you were tested by Kakashi; you. When you went on your Wave mission; you! When you entered the Chunin Exams; you! During the month-long reprieve; you! You were always at the top of his concernment list! It was always you, dammit!" Inoshi said, her voice getting louder as she reflected on those times. Naruto still hadn't moved, but the silent tears that ran down his face and landed on his hospital bed sheets were evident of his emotional state.

"Why? Why did he care about you so _damn_ much? Was it the fox, or was it something else? What made him so proud of you when you accomplished the Shadow Clone Jutsu? What made him smile like he did when you came back from Wave with a bridge named after you? What made him so peaceful when he watched you win in the Chunin Exam finals against that Hyuga kid? What, dammit, _what_?" Inoshi said, breaking into sobs as she sat on the floor. She hadn't cried in seven years, and that last time was when a small orphan had asked her why Naruto was being taken to Ichiraku's by the Hokage.

That was one of the worst days of her life as she watched the sorrow fall on the little girl as she explained "the norm" to her…

"… You really miss him, don't you?" Naruto said in a hoarse voice as he finally looked up at her, showing his tear stained face as he thought about the Old Man.

Inoshi moved quick, and had him up by the scruff of his shirt's collar while she glared into his eyes.

"How _dare_ you? You don't even _deserve_ to speak about him, and you _didn't_ deserve his attention! He was the _best_ human being I had ever met, and he was the _only_ thing of a grandfather all of us had! You were a worthless, moronic, simpleton that didn't deserve to breath the same _air_ as his kindness and companion! You were so disrespectful, and _still_ are! You don't deserve the same title _he_ held, and you _didn't_ deserve his praise! You don't deserve anything, you ungrateful, immature, _bastard_!" Inoshi yelled in Naruto's face as she breathed heavily. Naruto only turned his face from her, as if looking into the very past itself as his face turned saddened one second and somber the next.

"He was great, and you're right; I didn't deserve any of it. I was such a little punk back then. But you were wrong about a lot of things. I didn't get time with him as much you thought. I only saw him once a month. I never got an orphanage with other kids. Since I was old enough to remember I've been at the same apartment. I was all alone there; with no one but him that one time out of the month. He'd talk to me about things, and then he'd leave. I did anything I could just to have a little more time with him. I begged, pleaded, and everything else I could thing of just to make him agree to me buying him a bowl of ramen. I would follow him out of my apartment, walk with him to the Tower. He'd hold my hand, and make me walk back… alone." Naruto said solemnly as he continued looking out at the memories as if they were displayed on the corner of the room. Everything was silent as heads bowed and tears fell in memory of the Third Hokage.

"He was the best person. Always so kind, so wise, and so companion. He always felt that we were all family, and tht he had to do what was best for the family. That's why I wasn't mad when I found out about everything. I realized that it was just his way of protecting me. I realized that in some way I didn't understand, he was not trying to be mean, but simply trying not to lay anymore burdens on my young shoulders. He was the best, and I was so stupid back then."

"You're right; I don't deserve the same title as him… But I have it." Naruto said, giving Inoshi a look of fire, "I have it, and I plan to live up to his greatness. I plan to surpass him someday, and I _won't_ give up until I do. He was like a grandfather to me, and we were _all_ his family. Now it's my job to take care of the family, because now I'm head of the house. I may not be him, but I _will_ do my best. I am the Fifth Hokage, and I _will_ protect our family." Naruto said, his once wavering voice filled solid with his determination and guts.

"You _stupid_ little bastard! You're not him! You're not, and you _never_ will be!" Inoshi shouted, dropping Naruto as he fell back to the bed while she dropped to her knees. He readied himself, and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her head into his lap and caressing her hair as she cried.

"I know I'm not, but I can try to fill the void… He was our grandpa, our Old Man, and we loved him. We only have each other and our memories of him left… Let me help fill the void he left, let me help ease the pain." Naruto said gently as he smoothed her long black hair.

"I _hate_ you… H-He was _my_ grandpa… and you took him away from me… f-from _all_ of us… I-I hate you…" Inoshi said between sobs as she cried into him while he shushed her and patted her back.

"I know… I loved him too…"

* * *

"Okay, kids, we're done for the day." Kakashi said as he got up from behind the large desk and shut his book. Sakura closed the scroll she had stamped while Sasuke looked at the ninja who was with his Genin team. Sasuke gave them a shrug as the guy sighed.

"We never get any screen time…" the Jonin-sensei said as his kids hung their head while they walked out.

"Aww, I feel kinda sorry for Team 3. They're never mentioned or appear in any of these stories." Sakura said as she handed her rolled her scroll up and handed it to Iruka.

"Yeah, neither do Teams 2, 4, 5, or 6, but you don't hear them griping about it. Besides, they're in the games I think." Sasuke said as Kakashi reopened his book as he turned in the paperwork to Iruka.

"You could always give them _your_ screen time, Sakura. If you feel so bad…" Kakashi said lazily as he flipped through pages.

"Oh Kami, _no_! I barely get _any_ as it is, but enough of the Fourth Wall breaking, let's go see Naruto." Sakura said as Kakashi shook his head.

"Not now, kiddies. Naruto seems to be in a meeting of sorts, so it'd best for you two to get in some training and then hurry on home." Kakashi said as both his students gave him a look.

"You're not gonna train us." Sakura and Sasuke both said, the flat tone of their voices nearly forcing Kakashi to choke on the sarcasm from under his mask.

"That hurts you know. I taught _both_ of you something. I gave Sasuke an entire _month_ of individual training, and I taught you, Sakura, basic First-Aid. And I taught Naruto… Umm…"

"Yeah, you're a real inspiration, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura deadpanned as Sasuke gave her a look.

"You still call him Sensei. I've stopped that like, I don't know, after the Wave mission I guess." Sasuke said as Sakura looked appalled.

"But he's still our Sensei. Just a really half-assed one, Sasuke." Sakura said as Sasuke scoffed at her and her reasoning.

"Yeah, so why call him a Sensei then? If he's so half-assed? Besides, he doesn't mind. You don't have any problem with it; do you, Kakashi?" Sasuke said, turning to his mentor only to find that the man had gone to sit in the corner of the room where gloom lines hung over him in a depressing blue tone.

"I wish Naruto was here… At least he loves me, and I've never _done_ anything for him, you two ungrateful little…" Kakashi muttered as Sasuke and Sakura watched him before blinking. Sasuke turned to Sakura with a raised brow as she shrugged.

"Wanna go get some food and then hang out?" Sakura suggested as Sasuke shrugged in return.

"Sounds better than _this_. But, just so you know, this _isn't_ a date." Sasuke said as Sakura raised a pink brow.

"Who said it was, you emo-tastic pyromaniac." Sakura said with a cheeky grin as Sasuke gasped.

"That was _supposed_ to be a secret." Sasuke whispered harshly into Sakura's ear, her giggling like a school girl as she ran from him.

"Get back here, you duo-personality pink-haired spawn of circus freaks!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura turned to look at him while she continued running.

"My gramps was an actor, and my insult was way better, Emo."

"I don't give a damn, Pinky!"

* * *

Hinata sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had just perfected her advanced chakra control exercises, and now she was going to work on creating her own Gentle-Fist technique. She had everything she needed for it's creation, and more. All she really need now was a relaxing spot to train… Maybe a hot spring or a waterfall…?

"Alright team, good work today. Tomorrow we'll be working on the advanced stealth tracking, so be sure to bring your packs." Kurenai said as she clapped her hands while approaching her team. Shino stooped his insects from engulfing Kiba while Akamaru barked from the sidelines.

"Kurenai-sensei, can we do a mission tomorrow instead of stealth training? I hate all the skulking around in the dark and stuff." Kiba whined as Shino sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose from over his sunglasses. Kurenai mirrored Shino's gesture as she gave Kiba a deadpan look while she shifted her weight to one leg before placing her hand on the hip of that leg.

"Remember when you asked how Naruto painted the Hokage mountain that day before the Genin Exams?" Kurenai asked rhetorically as Kiba nodded.

"Yeah…" Kiba replied like a lectured child as Kurenai waved her other hand about in a vague gesture.

"And remember how you asked how it was that Naruto out ran high-level ninja as an Academy student and Deadlast, and how he beat you in the Preliminaries?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you still want a mission?" Kurenai asked bluntly as Kiba shook his head while lowering it in shame.

"No, I want stealth training so I can give Naruto a wedgie for being cooler, and more awesome than me. And also for using actual ninja tactics in battle." Kiba said as if it was a rehearsed answer while he hung his head, Kurenai patting it.

"Good boy… here's a treat." Kurenai said, tossing a candy to Kiba and a doggie treat to Akamaru, who barked in gratitude for the treat.

"May I have a candy as well, Sensei?" Shino asked in monotone as Kurenai looked at him and Hinata.

"Here you go, Shino. Would you like one, Hinata?" Kurenai said, handing Shino a candy as Hinata shook her head.

"N-No thank y-you, Kurenai-sensei. I'm… w-well…" Hinata said meekly, mumbling her last part too low for them to hear.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. What did you say?" Kurenai said as Hinata began poking her index fingers together while a healthy blush covered her face..

"I'm k-kinda… on a… d-diet…" Hinata said shyly as Kurenai blinked, but didn't ask. Shino did the same, knowing that logically he'd get his ass kicked by both female members of his team if he did.

It was only too bad Kiba didn't understand girls nor logic of that level…

"Huh? Why diet? You're not _that_ fat. I mean, I guess we can _all_ stand to lose some weight, but your not the _fattest_ of us. That'd be Kurenai-sensei, but I think- Umm, guys… w-why are you coming at me like that? W-What did I say? G-Guys… come on, guys! Oh Kami! Shino, not the bugs! Ow! Hinata don't jab you're fingers _there_! Kurenai-sensei…? Wait, w-where am I? Oh Kami, no! No more Gai-sensei in bikini doing squat thrusts! _The horror_!"

Kiba learned a valuable lesson that day… Never speak to _anyone_ about their weight ever again…

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Tenten asked as she pet the Tora cat while Neji folded his arms and nodded.

"I _felt_ that, Tenten. Someone was just subjected to horrors… _unimaginable_." Neji said sagely as Tenten gave him a look while Lee and Gai came up to them.

"Okay my wonderful team, we have completed our mission! Let us return this friendly feline to it's owner and celebrate this wonderful day with some vigorous exercise! Yatta!" Gai said in his normal enthusiasm while Lee nodded animatedly, saluting his teacher with his crutches.

"Oh thank you, Gai-sensei! Perhaps we could even get in some mile long sprints! Yosh!" Lee yelled as Gai hugged him.

"Yatta!"

Yosh!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Pupil!"

"Mentor!"

"_Shut up_! And Lee, what are you even _doing_ out here? You're supposed to be confined to your room in the hospital. Lady Tsunade, and Naruto are both going to be angry with you if they find out you're gone." Tenten said as Gai sobered his expression upon hearing what she said. He gave Lee a stern look as he realized the boy was still in hospital garbs.

"She's right, my youthful student, you must return to the hospital. Tsunade-sama said that she'd have everything ready for your surgery in about a week, but you must stay in the hospital." Gai said, a more stern expression than they had ever seen him take when he spoke with Lee. Lee gulped as he lowered his head, but raised it again when he felt Gai's hand on his shoulder.

"Now Lee, this isn't for the sake of making you feel bad. It's a healing process. When your injuries occurred in the Chunin Exams, it was said that you'd never be a ninja again…" Gai said solemnly as Neji and Tenten gasped. They hadn't known his injuries were _that_ serious.

"But now… Now the best and brightest healer in the world says you have a chance to get that back. A fifty-percent chance at that, but it's growing everyday as she works on your case. So, when she says that you must rest and relax, I expect you to follow her orders with as much enthusiasm as you would mine." Gai said, uses his order hand and grasping Lee's shoulders in a firm hold as he looked his student in the eyes.

"Rest and relaxation are as much apart of training as the exercise you put into it. Rest and relaxation are important, and this is one of those times where you need them most. Because now Lee, in order to keep your dream, your goal of becoming a splendid ninja; you must _not_ train for it. You must stay in bed and relax the day away." Gai said, his voice speaking no nonsense as he shook Lee lightly while all three of his students looking at him in a new light.

"I… I think I u-understand, Gai-sensei…" Lee said, his voice wavering as his eyes downcast.

"Lee…" Neji began as all attention shifted to him.

"Listen Lee, I know that I haven't always been a good teammate, but thanks to Naruto-sama I wish to change that. You, Lee, are most determined and unyielding person I've ever known. You and Naruto-sama are two of the only people I look up to in that respect. So with that said, I will not sit idly by while your dream is in danger. I will help you achieve your dreams, lee, doing whatever I can to help; even if that means putting you in a hospital." Neji said, his voice never wavering as he looked at Lee with a determined expression.

Lee and the others looked at Neji as he spoke. They had never thought that his battle against Naruto would have that much of an effect on him, but they were happy for it all the same. Though they were slightly apprehensive when he said that he would "put Lee in a hospital".

"Umm… Neji?" Tenten said as Neji turned to her.

"What is it, Tenten?" Neji asked as Lee and Gai exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"That last line… about putting Lee in a hospital… What did you mean by that?" Tenten asked, uncharacteristically meek for her as Neji blinked.

"I meant just what I said, Tenten. I don't see anything wrong with that." Neji said as they began walking back to the Hokage Tower, which just so happened to be located near the hospital.

"Yes, Neji, but you must admit that your statement was a little ambiguous." Gai said with his arms crossed as he gazed over to his eldest student.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I merely expressed my wanting to help Lee. I don't see any ambiguity to it." Neji stated as he gazed at Tenten, Lee, and Gai.

"Well, yes you did, but you see, your words having a double interpretation to them. One could take what you said and interpret it as you wanting to do harm to Lee, and physically put him in a hospital." Gai said, explaining what they thought to Neji, who only smirked as he walked ahead of them.

"As I said, I see _no_ ambiguity about it. I _meant_ what I said, and there was _no_ misreading it." Neji said smugly, as the others stopped in their tracks watching Neji go off without them in a confident stride.

"Did he just…" Tenten said, trailing off as she and the taijutsu duo exchanged looks.

"I think he did…" Lee said, his mouth a gape as he rubbed his arm in the spot Neji had lasted punched him. That had hurt, and he was sure that if he didn't make it back to the hospital before Neji, he'd be getting many more slugs to the arm.

"Gotta go!" lee shouted as he blazed down the street, passing Neji as he sheer anime-speed kicked up dust in his wake. Neji chuckled as he watched Lee burn through the streets to get back to his hospital room.

"Works _every_ time…"

* * *

"… and that's why Kunoichi Hina is a _much_ better singer than Lady Shika." Asuma explained as Ino scoffed.

"Yeah, but at least Lady Shika is an _actual_ woman." Ino said as she did a sassy hair flip.

"Sure… but can she _actually_ sing?" Shikamaru said lazily s he raised a brow. Ino only crossed her arms in a huff while Choji did push-ups with Shikamaru on his back. He was sweating worse than a pig around wolves as he looked to his Jonin-sensei.

"Asuma-sensei… c-can I… Can I stop now?" Choji begged as Asuma glanced at him lazily while Shikamaru yawned on his back.

"How many, Shika?" Asuma asked as Shikamaru shrugged.

"So far… seven." Shikamaru said as Choji dropped in a heap.

"Good work, Cho. That's one more than yesterday! Now, if you can do three more we'll go get you some dango and rd bean soup." Asuma said as he took out his pack of smokes, taking a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

"Should I even bother to point out how counter-productive you are as our Sensei?" Ino said as Asuma turned to her, blowing a cloud of smoke into her face.

"Hasn't stopped you the last 375 times, so why would it _now_?" Asuma said as Ino got up in a huff. She reached over and took his cigarette from him, throwing it into the near by river as she dusted off her skirt and stomped off.

"Umm… dismissed…?" Asuma said, not really sure how to respond to a woman taking his smokes that wasn't Kurenai. If Kurenai ever took his smokes, he could just sex her up in any random place that she did, however, Ino wasn't anywhere near Kurenai-level…

And then there was the fact Kurenai didn't like it the one and only time he had tried to sleep around with a younger woman. It was a shame no one else remembered Ikaria… she had been such a beauty…

* * *

"Hello Naruto, feeling any bet-… Okay, what the _hell_ is going on? It's like the new season of the _Mai Suriname show_ in here." Tsunade said as she walked in with her lab-coat on and her clipboard and pen in hand.

Tsunade looked around Naruto's private room, which a week ago had been redesigned to be his Hokage room, only to see four ANBU, Jiraiya, Shizune,. And most importantly Naruto all around the young blond Kage's bed while he was speaking. She could see that all of them had been crying more or less (even the ANBU with their garbs stained with tears) as she moved into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh… Hey, Tsunade. We were just having a… memorial of sorts." Jiraiya said as he blew his nose into a handkerchief comically. Tsunade shot him a look before she turned the irate expression to Naruto.

"What the hell is all _this_? Why are you making _Anbu_ ninja _cry_? This is a hospital, _not_ a re-run of _The Young and the Ninja_!" Tsunade shouted as Naruto winced at her volume.

"We were just sharing a few stories about the Old Man. He was… he was like a grandfather to me…" Naruto said, lowering his head as his voice took on a solemn tone.

"And me…" three of the ANBU, mainly the one in his lap crying, said in unison.

"A father to me…" Jiraiya said in an uncharacteristic tone of sadness.

"And me…" Bird said as he lowered his head like all the others in the room.

"I never even got to really know him…" Shizune said as Tsunade raised a blonde brow while she took in the solemn faces of the occupants. It was like a funeral had taken place and they were all getting in their "post-funeral" drinks while they remembered the dead guy that started their bender.

"Well, I need to check on Naruto's health, so umm… _Get the hell out_!" Tsunade said before shouting at them as they all ran out of the room. Naruto only shook his head while he watched the door close shut.

"We were kinda having a moment there." Naruto said as Tsunade scoffed.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't be depressing your ninja with pointless crap like that…" Tsunade said irritably, her voice a bit more somber than she would have liked.

"… What do you remember about him, Granny?" Naruto asked as Tsunade sighed while she raised his shirt and checked his heart rate.

"Ugh… I remember the first mission we had as a team. Back then there were no D-ranks, so we had real missions since peace was rare in those days. It was a joint mission with some other ninja of various ranks." Tsunade said as she wrote in her clipboard, never looking at Naruto directly. The past was the past, people died, she mentally chanted to herself as she wrote.

"We were to aid in retaking a village outpost from the Hidden Rock. Naturally, since we were just Fresh Genin, we were made to carry the supplies and other stuff like that. … Sensei gave us a useless lecture about how it'd benefit us in the long run, but I didn't pay attention. It was halfway through our mission that we were attacked. They made us take cover in a nearby cave while the real ninja did the fighting." Tsunade said as she checked various parts of Naruto ranging from his hearing to his reflexes.

"I'll never forget that moment. The smoke bombs and paper bombs going off. The kunai and shuriken whizzing through the air. Only one of them grazed Orochimaru's cheek and cut some of my hair. Jiraiya fell to the ground, and was squirming like a worm to get into the cave. I look back for a moment, and saw a sight I'd never forget." Tsunade said, her voice going from somber to wonder as she put herself into her memory.

"What was it?" Naruto asked with rapid curiosity.

"It was the look on Sarutobi-sensei's face…" a voice said as Naruto and Tsunade snapped to the door to see only Jiraiya leaning against the door-frame.

"Yeah… that was it… Sensei's face was one of pure outrage… and yet… untold sorrow. His look spoke volumes to his emotions in that one second. IT showed how he felt enraged from the attack and us being hurt… but also his sorrow for being made to take the lives of his enemies." Tsunade said as she sat at the edge of Naruto's bed while Jiraiya came into the room and stood at the end of the hospital bed.

"Sensei always did hate killing others. He would always ask himself why there was so much hate in a person's heart that would make them enjoy the destruction of others. He would always tell us to never judge a book by it's cover, or to never leap before looking. It was always a life lesson with that old monkey…" Jiraiya said as he leaned against Naruto's bed while Tsunade leaned her back onto him and sighed.

"This world is filled with the hate of it's past generations. One clan kills another, and so the survivors of that clan hate the first. They plan, they attack, and they kill the first clan. From there it breathes an endless cycle of hate within the hearts of shinobi the world over. The formation of the five great villages is only another testament to that hate. The division of our continent only brought us to the inevitable power struggle my grandfather and the ours said was coming…" Tsunade said, forgetting about Naruto's presence as she eased into Jiraiya's embrace.

"Yeah… Sarutobi-sensei did say that another Great Ninja War would be on the rise after the third one… I just hope he's wrong…" Jiraiya said as Tsunade sighed.

"You know he isn't… what with his absolute truth and all…" Tsunade said as Naruto decided to make his presence known once again. Those two geezers were getting a little too comfy with each other in front of him for his liking.

"Umm… what are you two talking about…?" Naruto asked as Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped in surprise. Remembering themselves, they straightened up and stood apart from one another as Tsunade went back to checking Naruto over.

"So… umm… how bad is it, huh?" Naruto said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Your physical health is perfect… like always… Now to check your chakra levels." Tsunade said as her palm began it's green glow. She had Naruto lift his shirt while she placed her palm to his stomach, the seal of the Kyuubi coming up as soon as she had.

"Hmm… interesting… hmm… hum, hmm… very interesting…" Tsunade muttered to herself, breaking from her exam to scribble notes every now and then while she looked from Naruto's face to his seal, "Does this seal cause any discomfort?" Tsunade asked as Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Umm… no." Naruto replied as Tsunade muttered to her and wrote in her clipboard.

"Do you ever feel it when it comes to surface, or when it fades back into itself?"

"No, not really."

"Do you ever feel like you're pulling charka from it, or your mind?"

"Both, I think. Most of the times when I use a lot of chakra I can feel it like a heat in my stomach, but some times it can feel like it's coming from my head." Naruto said, trying to explain the weird sensation of having two different chakras in himself.

"I see… understood. Well then, you're all good, brat. You're chakra is nearly back to it's nearly limitless amount, so you'll stay the rest of the day, and then be back to your place for tonight. Until I give the go-ahead don't use your chakra. The amount you used was too much a massive drain on you at once, so it was lucky you're still alive. Until it's been fully restored, you could experience any range of side-effects to using it. Hell, I've never studied a Jinchuriki before, so you might blow up for all we know." Tsunade said with a shrug as Naruto gaped at her.

"R-Really?" Naruto said with comically wide-eyes and horrified expression, kind of afraid if he could just suddenly blow up. Tsunade shrugged again as she glanced down at her clipboard before moving toward Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya… meet me later on in the Hidden Bottle tavern. We need a drink." Tsunade said as she walked passed Jiraiya and out the door. Jiraiya merely sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"One more night, kid, then it's back to real work, and the start of some _real_ training." Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed aloud.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, can you give the Anbu this for me. Make sure you do it first thing before you go peeking in on girls." Naruto said as he hurriedly scribbled a note down and handed it to Jiraiya.

"Sure kid, I'll do just that." Jiraiya said as he disappeared out the window.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he let his upper body drop on the bed. He didn't want to dwell on the thoughts of the Old Man, but he found himself thinking back to all the good times they had together. Then he thought of all the other good people that had died. Like Haku, Zabuza, and Hayate Gekko. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about them either, since it drew his mind to the question of who would be next to die because of some madman or midget tyrant.

Naruto sat up in the bed and pounded his fist into the mattress. No, he wouldn't let another innocent pawn die just because some screwed up person thought that they were "in the way"! He was the Hokage now! He had the power! He… he…

Naruto flopped back onto the mattress as he thought about the Old Man again. The Old Man had been the Hokage too, but he had died and Orochimaru was still somewhere in the world scot-free!

"What did you die for, Old Man? What did you die for if that snake _bastard_ is still running around free as a bird?" Naruto said as he gazed up at the white ceiling.

Mysterious wind blew through Naruto's window, and moved through the room as Naruto sat up. He glanced about as the wind moved around him, but for some reason; instead of being tense and on-guard, he felt at peace and comforted by this phenomenon.

"_To protect the family with your life, that is what it means truly means to be Hokage_…" Naruto heard as his eyes widened.

"Old Man…" Naruto whispered out as the wind moved out the window.

"_Protect the village, Naruto_… _Protect the family_…" the wind whispered to him as Naruto nodded, his determination and resolve strengthened to new levels.

"I will, Old Man! You hear me? I'll protect everyone!" Naruto shouted as the wind blew into the sky and past the Hokages' Mountain, the leaves that were dancing in it coming to rest on the face of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, before they scattered in the breeze of a new stronger wind.

Naruto gazed out the window in wonder as he looked upon the Hokage faces… Then he was truly in wonder when he found that half the village was in darkness while the other half were bathed in sunlight. He turned his head only slightly and his jaw dropped as he saw the enormous tree towering over the village like something straight out of a comic book.

"Heh, heh… I guess Yamato overdid it with my chakra, but still for him to make that is amazing.." Naruto said with a shrug as he tried to see over the tree, and found that he couldn't stretch himself out of the window enough to do so. In fact, he was pretty sure that the entire building wasn't tall enough for him to see over the tree. Hell, he wasn't sure anything in the village was tall enough to match the height of the gigantic plant-life that was now blocking out the sun on little more than half his village.

"Umm… okay… what do I do now?" Naruto asked himself as he went back over to his bed and sat at the edge of it.

He knew for a fact that he would have to tell the villagers (ninja and civilian alike) what went on that night. He knew that he'd have to deal with this Barrier Team that Jiraiya had informed him over, and inquire why they had allowed the Akatsuki into the village. Now that he thought about it, this was the _second_ time they had let Akatsuki slip pass them!

He knew he'd have to recall Itachi to the village and have him meet with Sasuke. He knew it was a risk, but Sasuke and the village as a whole deserved closure and to know the full truth. Naruto slumped into his bed as he thought more about what needed to be done. He had to let the village know that Yamato had protected them. It was a given, and Naruto knew that the villagers would be lined up to get a glimpse at whoever got rid of the giant tree.

Oh, and he'd be dealing with Sakura and Neji soon, too…

* * *

A knock was heard at the door as Naruto filed his thoughts away for later.

"Come in." Naruto said as Shizune came in with a neatly folded set of clothes for him. They were a tailored set of orange and black clothes while a pair of black shinobi-sandals rested atop them.

Naruto gave Shizune a smile as she handed him his clothes.

"You're Kage robes are… Well… We all felt that you didn't need to wear those robes all the time, so a few of the kunoichi went out and bought you these with your money… And when we- I mean _they_ saw just how much money you had… We- I mean _they_, kind of went crazy in the shopping. Though most of it was for you…" Shizune said with a light blush as she tried to explain. Naruto laughed good-naturedly, throwing back his head as Shizune blinked at him.

"Thanks, Shizune. I needed some new clothes anyway. I didn't have anything except my old jumpsuits, and those were too small. Besides, who cares if you all went a little crazy, my money is your money. Not all the time, though, but for the most part if you ever need anything, then feel free to ask." Naruto said as he grabbed the hems of his hospital gown. Shizune blushed lightly as she averted her eyes.

Shizune was a professional healer, now that her and Lady Tsunade were off the road, but while they were she didn't have much (barely any!) experience with the opposite gender. In fact, the first time she had ever seen a male more than half-naked was when Naruto had answered his hotel door in only a towel. While she had taken an odd job or two to heal people, Lady Tsunade had been surprisingly protective over her, healing any injuries that the males had while Shizune only worked with small children or women. If a man had been so hurt that it required the both of them, then Lady Tsunade would work on the "below waist" while she was forced to heal stomach and above.

Now that she was an actual doctor in an actual hospital, Lady Tsunade had made her the Assistant Director of the entire hospital, which was mostly paperwork and helping interns. Though, she had caught Lady Tsunade three days ago writing a slip to have her tested as a medic-ninja and Jonin of the village. Shizune could only wonder why the sudden change had come about, but she shook away those thoughts as Naruto was about to raise his gown.

"Umm… N-Naruto…" Shizune sputtered out, trying not to seem so embarrassed at the fact he was about to change in front of her. Naruto turned back to her with a confused look as he took in the sight of her slightly reddened face.

"Yeah, Shizune? What's up?" Naruto asked as she began to make vague gestures.

"W-Well, Naruto, it's just that you aren't supposed to c-change clothing in front of others. It's… umm… rude, ya know." Shizune said, trying to keep cool and seem more like the experienced and professional woman she normally was.

"Okay, you can go into the bathroom if you want…"

"That's not what I meant, Naruto!"

"Oh come on, Shizune, I'm thirteen years-old. You act like you've _never_ seen a guy naked before." Naruto said without facing her. When his only answer was silence, Naruto turned back around and saw that Shizune's face was as red as a festival cherry. Naruto raised a brow at her strange behavior, but then the light bulb in his head lit up before he smirked at her devilishly.

"You've really _never_ seen a guy naked, have you? Not even a kid like me? Ha, ha, ha!" Naruto asked before he busted into laughter at Shizune's defensive sputtering. How could a woman as good lookin' as her have never saw a man's privates before? Ha, it was so funny he couldn't stop laughing!

"Don't laugh at me! Lady Tsunade is a lot more overprotective in that respect than you think! She once broke a man's arm just from looking at me when I came out of a hot spring! Why do you think Lord Jiraiya doesn't perv on me like other women?" Shizune shouted in an embarrassed fury.

Naruto simmered down in his laughter as he actually thought about it, and found that Shizune might have been telling the truth. He couldn't really remember Jiraiya even thinking about Shizune in the wrong way, except by pairing him (Naruto) and her (Shizune) together for the old perv's books. He actually wondered why Jiraiya had never hit on Shizune, and now he had his answer. It… unnerved him somewhat on just how scary Granny Tsunade must have been to get even the Pervy Sage to not perv on Shizune.

"Wow… But you have at least _been_ with someone before, right? I mean, you're too pretty _not_ to have at least dated." Naruto said as Shizune blushed in both embarrassment for his question, and his unconscious compliment.

"Well, no, I've never dated. Lady Tsunade and I moved from town to town, never being in the same for any longer than a week. One time we were really bad in debt, so we had to take on disguises and new identities. She made me the old crone while she masqueraded as my beautiful teenaged daughter." Shizune admitted shyly as Naruto tried (and failed) to keep in his laughter.

"What is wrong with Granny? I mean, she trained you to be a doctor, and you haven't even seen a man nude before! She's goin' senile on us." Naruto said aloud as Shizune looked affronted.

"I-I've seen pictures in textbooks! I know more about the male body than you do!" Shizune said as Naruto looked at her in mocking disbelief.

"Yeah, and you're how old?" Naruto asked as Shizune took on the look from before. Naruto noted that Shizune looked like she had swallowed a lemon at him asking her age.

"You never ask a woman her age, Naruto!" Shizune reprimanded as Naruto frowned and folded his arms.

"Answer the question!" Naruto shot back as Shizune huffed.

"I'm 28, Naruto. More than half your own age. I left the village with Lady Tsunade when I was a thirteen year-old Chunin." Shizune said as Naruto snorted.

"And yet, I've seen naked girls before you've seen naked guys." Naruto said proudly as Shizune looked cross at his proclamation.

"Naruto! I _knew_ Lord Jiraiya was a bad influence on you!" Shizune shouted as Naruto looked like someone had smacked him with a smelly fish.

"It was long before I met that dirty old perv! Besides, it was by accident anyway, and I don't feel like going into the details." Naruto said with his arms re-crossed. He looked down at the bed and saw that while they had been arguing, he had yet to change and get out of the hospital. His clothes were still there on the bed, as neatly folded as when Shizune handed them to him.

"Look, I've got stuff to do, and so do you. So, the question is; do you wanna see a naked guy or not?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Shizune, being completely caught off-guard by that, sputtered out nonsense while she was in shock. Her face turned a whole new shade of red as Naruto gave her an impatient stare. She really had to ask herself the question. Did she really want to see a guy's unmentionables? Plus, this was Naruto for Kami's sake! He was a kid to her! And yet… he was a Hokage, a fighter, and a pretty decent guy. Besides, he was just a kid. Seeing his "little buddy" wouldn't be such a big deal, especially since she could just say that she had given him a check-up or something.

Shizune took a deep breath, and sighed it out before nodding to him. This was her one chance to see what had been so bad about the male genitalia that Lady Tsunade refused to even let her see pictures of them with the skin on.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she sipped at her sake, which she had cleverly disguised a coffee with a genjutsu. She had just finished working on some new methods and practices for Rock Lee's upcoming surgery, and she felt good. She was walking pass Naruto's private room, when she suddenly heard a loud exclamation. Now knowing Naruto, she wasn't really surprised by the volume of the yell, or the fact that it was coming from his room. No, she had been caught unaware by the voice the yell had come from, and what was exclaimed by said person.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Are they _all_ like that! Is that why Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me see them! Dear Kami, it's huge, Naruto!"

Tsunade spit out her sake like a garden hose, and it all went into the face of the nurse and doctor she had just been about to talk to. The two medical staff didn't even get angry as they ran in fear. Tsunade's mug was crushed into practically dust as she bared her teeth and glared at the door next to her.

Naruto would be dying soon!

Tsunade busted into the room ready to kill the brat and say that he died in surgery or something like that. However, the only things in the room were; an extremely shocked and red-faced Shizune who was still sputtering about how Naruto was "so big", Naruto's old hospital gown, which had actually been two sown together since the boy had to be so damn gifted. Tsunade raced to the open window, only to see Naruto was already halfway to the Hokage tower by then. She cursed as she slammed her fist into the wall, knocking it out with her super strength.

"I'm gonna _murder_ that brat!" Tsunade roared as she rounded on Shizune, who snapped out of her stupor and flinched back in fear now that her teacher's anger was practically radiating in the room.

"And don't think _you're_ off the hook either, Shizune! I'm telling you that kid is _dead_ for showing you his wang! Dead, I tell you! _Dead_!" Tsunade raved on and on as she stomped out of the room, her heels creating craters with each step and shaking the building while everyone cleared out of her war path.

Shizune was only left there as she shook like a leaf in the wind. She had never seen Tsunade so enraged before! She scrambled to her feet as she hopped out the window. Naruto would need to be immortal or really good at hiding to survive whatever Tsunade had in store for him.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Master Jiraiya?" Kakashi said as Jiraiya looked both elated and fearful.

"I _felt_ that, Kakashi. My godson is a man among men! He has done what no other man would have ever dreamed of." Jiraiya said in a highly praising tone as Kakashi looked at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked as he was sure that Tsunade had just sworn to kill Naruto.

"He has corrupted the closest thing to a daughter and little sister Tsunade has. That means, Tsunade is now going to either kill him…" Jiraiya said, trailing off as Kakashi put his book away.

"Or…?"

"Or… she's gonna set the two of them up." Jiraiya finished as Kakashi looked confused.

"Aren't they at least ten years apart?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Doesn't that kind of make her a pedophile?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya looked affronted.

"And you call yourself a lover of my work, my number one fan! Have you not read page 356 of Icha-Icha Hospital?" Jiraiya accused as Kakashi gasped and went wide-eyed.

"Forgive me, oh great creator of the holy relic. I did not take into account the Medic edition. Please, forgive my stupidity." Kakashi said, bowing to Jiraiya in the middle of the street as Jiraiya looked aloof.

"I suppose I can forgive this offense this _once_. However, it shall not happen again. Now come, Kakashi! We must save my student! If he is to make it with Shizune and do what no other man can, then he mustn't _die_ at the hands of the Horrid One!" Jiraiya said as Kakashi saluted him, both of them speeding off toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Open this door, you little-" Tsunade yelled as she banged on the door to Naruto's underground Hokage compound.

"Umm… Lady Tsunade… He's not so little-" Shizune interjected meekly with a light blush as Tsunade fixed her with a glare.

"Shut up, Shizune! Open this door! Why can't I beat it down, or break it! Damn you, Grandpa for making these damn things! Open up!"

"Tsunade, you mustn't harm my apprentice."

"Shut up, Jiraiya!"

"He's right Tsunade-sama. You can't hurt Hokage-sama, or else you'll be executed."

"Shut it, Kakashi. I'm gonna rip his wang off, and stab it through with his own sword! Open up, and take your punishment like a man! How dare you ruin my little Shizune!"

"Lady Tsunade! I'm 28 years-old!"

"I said shut up, Shizune! Open this damn door so I can murder you!"

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin chin!" Naruto yelled back before he went to his room in the subterranean compound.

"I'll catch you someday, brat! And then you'll be sorry! Do you hear me? You're dead!"

* * *

"Konan…"

"Yes, Pein? What is it?" Konan said as she looked back at Pein from by the open window of their office. He opened his eyes to her.

"Itachi and Kisame have arrived. Please, go and greet them while bringing them here. I'm sure you and Itachi can find another opportunity to discuss various things. I find it pleasant knowing that you and he have grown closer since his joining." Pein said as Konan gave him a look.

"… You just want me to distract Itachi while you, Madara, and Kisame all talk." Konan said with her arms crossed as Pein rolled his eyes.

"No, I like seeing the you grow closer to your fellow Akatsuki." Pein said as Konan didn't even blink as she gave him a dead stare. Pein sighed in defeat as he threw up his hands, "Fine! I really do want Itachi out of the way while the three of us talk. Madara doesn't trust Itachi as well as it looks, but it's got nothing to do with you."

"… You had better feel lucky that Itachi is actually a very nice person, and a keen mind on origami techniques along with being a fellow Pocky-lover." Konan said as Pein sighed in relief when she disappeared in a paper trail.

"Glad to see you two could make it. The Leader is expecting you, Kisame." Konan said as Itachi rolled his onyx black eyes while Kisame grinned, puffing out his chest as he strutted forward through the constant rain.

"So… you and I are alone once again?" Itachi said as he and Konan gave each other impassive gazes while standing in the middle of the rain.

"Yes… it would seem that way…" Konan said as Itachi gained a ghost of a smirk on his face. Konan broke out into a full grin as Itachi stuck out his arm while Konan latched onto.

"Well then, my old friend, do I have some news for you." Itachi said as Konan rolled her eyes while they strolled through the rain.

"You always have a tale to spin, you little weasel." Konan said as Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, but this time it comes with a proposition. So, me and Kisame snuck into Konoha, and you'll never believe what we found." Itachi said as Konan raised a brow.

"What?" Konan asked as aloofly as Itachi smiled at her.

"Well, it all started after Kisame and I fought off three Jonin at once; making it look incredibly easy by the way…"

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't done Omake for this chapter or the last. I just couldn't come up with anything that was funny, so I decided not to do anything until I could. Please forgive me and my worthless comedic humor-block. I'm garbage, worthless filthy garbage! Me, and my nonsymmetrical humor-block! I deserve to die!**

**Also, I think I'm gonna focus more on this story and Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki more than the other stories. I realize now that these stories and their popularity help make me a better writer because of how well they're received. So, if I continue to do a good job on these, then it will make people want to read my other stories just I do when I find a great author on this site.**

**That doesn't mean I'm stopping completely with the other stories. Just that you'll see more UPDATES for this story and "Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki" more often than in the past. Oh, and "Perfect Little Mistakes"! Can't forget about that one.**

**Oh well, that's all the crap I wanted to say, so I'll let you guys move on to bettter stories than this.**

**See Ya!**

**-T.K**


	19. Show'em Who's Boss!

**Chapter 19: Show'em Who's Boss!**

* * *

Inoshi walked through the streets of Konoha, grumbling as she once again adjusted her Chunin flask-jacket over her well developed bust. How could this have happened to her? After years of training and sharpening her skills, she's reduced to a mere _Chunin_ on Gate Duty because of "disrespectful conduct" and "disobeying specific orders". How could he do that to her? After she had poured her heart out to him like that and they all had a emo-moment together!

Such betrayal…

"So… how's the demotion going?" Kakashi asked in a musical tone of voice as Inoshi growled at him. He walked beside her, reading his little perverted book as he glanced at her every now and then for her irate reaction.

"Just fine! I don't care! Been talkin' about quittin' the Anbu Black Ops to watch a _stupid_ gate all year now! It's always been a dream of mine to guard the damn thing!" Inoshi shot back as she threw her hands up in frustration and tore the flask-jacket off her ample chest. Kakashi raised his headband and watched her bobbing chest for a full five seconds before he put it back down. Best memory yet…

Inoshi calmed herself as he closed her eyes. It wasn't so bad, right? She hadn't been killed or made to clean toilets,. Plus, watching the gate was so easy that Izumo and Kotetsu had been doing it for years. Yeah, this could work for her…

"Oh, thank you!" twin-like voices rang out as Inoshi's eyes snapped open just in time to see to people flying at her with arms outstretched.

"Thank you, oh savior!" Kotetsu said gratefully as he rubbed the side of his face into Inoshi's side.

"We are not worthy!" Izumo said with equal love in his voice as he was rubbing his face into Inoshi's side-boob.

Inoshi blushed red and stuttered out embarrassed words while she watched the Chunin-duo rub themselves into her body. Finally, after the initial good feeling of being rubbed was over and she had regained her senses, she clobbered the two over their heads with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What on Earth is wrong with you two little perverts? Have you gotten into Ebisu's medicine cabinet again?" Inoshi exclaimed as the two bowed to her, before taking her hands in their own.

"No, not _this_ time!" Izumo exclaimed as he cried animated tears.

"It's just that you've saved us from the ever-lasting torture that is this damn gate!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he too cried tears of joy.

"Wait… Huh?" Inoshi said as Izumo and Kotetsu didn't hear her, remembering that they hadn't exactly escaped yet. They ran down the street, handing together in joy as they laughed the whole way shouting proclamations of freedom.

"Freedom! Sweet Freedom!"

"Praise Inoshi! Savior from Boredom! Deliver from the Gate of Dullness!"

Inoshi and Kakashi only watched the two frolic off into the distance. Inoshi blinked before her eye twitched and she was back to her normal self. She crossed her arms and grumbled about little fruity boys making things up as she continued her walk to the gate. When was in sight of it, she saw that there was already someone sitting behind the desk of the gate. Kakashi closed his book as he and Inoshi walked up to him, only to see it was a Hyuga boy.

"Oh Neji, good to see you." Kakashi said in that same smug tone as he glanced at the Hyuga boy before looking Inoshi up and down in her new clothes.

Inoshi must have wanted a new appearance, because she looked much different from what she used to. Her long black hair that had once hung down her back was now in a Chinese-ball fashion that rested atop her head while two long pink-colored straight bangs framed the sides of her face. Inside the ball were two steel knitting-needles while her Konoha headband rested over her forehead. Her clothes took on a look similar to young Ino Yamanaka. Inoshi wore a black short, sleeveless dress which greatly showed off her figure with a giant shuriken strapped to her back, and bandages tied to her waist, thighs, and ankles.

"Well, I'm almost late to receive my next mission with my team. I only came to check on you two, and be sure you were having a good time here. I'll be passing by later with my team, so see you again soon." Kakashi said with a happy wave as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Inoshi sighed and lowered her head in shame. This job was gonna suck so hard it'd give her mind-

"So… what are you in for?" the Hyuga kid asked as Inoshi sighed and dropped onto the bench next to him.

"Disrespect to Hokage-sama, and disobeying a direct order from his command. You?" Inoshi, deciding that jobs like this one would never happen again in her lifetime.

"Indirectly disobeying a direct order. I'm only here for two weeks, and then I'm back on missions with my team." Neji said as Inoshi banged her head to the head repeatedly, "… Is something wrong?"

"I'm here for the next three months!" Inoshi wailed in sorrow as she used her hands to cover her face. First being kicked out of the ANBU, and now babysitting a gate! Why her?

"It seems it truly is a bad idea to think, even for a moment, that our incorrect actions go unnoticed by Lord Naruto's watchful eyes." Neji said as Inoshi looked up.

"Think he's found the crystal ball yet?" Inoshi said, trying to make her job easier by getting friendly with her cellmate- she meant, co-worker.

"If not, then it is only a matter of time." Neji said with his eyes closed. He may not believe that strongly in fate anymore, but when it came to Naruto you could always stack money that the blond boy would have the exact advantage you don't want him to.

Inoshi resumed banging her head on the table. Neji wasn't quite sure, but he could have swore he heard her muttering things to herself.

"Life… suck… so… _hard_!"

* * *

"So, this… Koyuki Kazahana… is a famous princess that disappeared over ten years ago from the Land of Snow, and has been living and hiding from the world as a famous lesbian actress named Yukie Fujikaze?" Naruto said as he skimmed and flipped through the file Jiraiya had handed him this morning. All the information in it dated back as far as almost twenty years ago and was as recent as just yesterday. Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, seeing the normally goofy man in a whole new light.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Jiraiya said as he didn't bother correcting Naruto on the fact that the princess was a lesbian, mainly because it was too hot of a fantasy to end for now. Oh, he hoped that the girl accepted his offer to star in his movie.

"This is all fine, and all, but I'd like to know a bit more about her acting career." Naruto said as he shut the file and walked over to the Hokage photos. He gazed up at his father and the other previous Hokages while his hands stayed behind his back.

"If you'd like, my team has a mission to review one of Miss Fujikaze's movies later today, Hokage-sama. You could tag along with us." Kakashi said lazily from Jiraiya's side while he read through his orange book.

"I think I will…" Naruto said as he glanced at Kakashi from over his shoulder, "… but only after Jiraiya and I stop over to see about this Barrier Team."

Naruto decided not to wear his Kage robes today. Instead, he dressed in a black ninja jumpsuit with an orange sash tied around his waist. Over his jumpsuit was his white haori and his Kage hat hanging at the back of his neck. On his feet were black ninja sandals.

"Then see you at the movies, Naruto-sama." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a show of smoke while Naruto only sighed.

"I tell them they can cal me just plain Naruto, and they still call me their Lord." Naruto said as Jiraiya shrugged.

"It's because you _are_ their Lord, Naruto. Hell, mine _too_. It's just that you still don't realize what kind of power you truly have over them; over all that live in the village." Jiraiya said as Naruto sat back behind his desk.

"Like what? I get that I'm the boss now and everything, but could I really just command some random ninja that I've never met before who happens to be a loyal Konoha ninja to kill himself, and actually _expect_ him to do it?" Naruto said mocking disbelief as Jiraiya smiled at him, but nodded seriously all the same.

"No… _you_ couldn't, but that's only because _you're_ too decent a kid for something like that. If you did, _however_, then they'd do it in a heartbeat. Loyalty is a very powerful thing, Naruto. Don't forget that." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at his hands while they shook slightly at the thought of him going through on some of the threats he made to the Civilian Council or Danzo, or anyone really. He knew they weren't truly bad people, but for him to actually kill someone like… _that_. He didn't think he could live with himself for simply killing someone because they didn't listen to him or had a different opinion.

"I t-think I'll be thinking about t-that for… a while, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, taking off his Kage hat and placing it on his desk. He handed the file back to Jiraiya and walked out of his office with a thoughtful look on his face as Jiraiya gazed at his retreating form with a sigh.

"_You really are a more than decent kid, Naruto. Most in your position would have killed off all those that wronged you, and take no kind of disrespect, but you really are treating the people of this village like family. Sure you may be a bit too lax in your rule, but you've taken Sarutobi-sensei's teachings and words to heart. Though we may have to correct that disrespect thing after this whole princess-actress thing_." Jiraiya thought as he held his hands in a hand-sign and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"And _that's_ why I hate tuna." Choji said as he, Shikamaru, and Shino walked through the streets.

"I must admit, even I am a bit turned off by that…" Shino said quietly while he suppressed a shiver.

"So wait, you actually caught them-"

"Yes, and it was so weird afterward. I mean, I know about sex, but those two doing those things just made me wanna vomit." Choji said as he pulled at his own hair while Shikamaru patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank goodness my Old Man's lazy or else I might-"

"Actually, I sort of walked in on them when you were on that mission to Taki. The door was slightly open, so I thought you had seen me coming, and when I walked in…" Shino said trailing off before he shivered, "I didn't know shadows could be used that way, or that a woman could be so adventurous with them."

"I don't wanna know." Shikamaru said as Choji looked at Shino.

"I feel your pain, friend." Choji said as Shino sighed.

* * *

"Ahh, this is so great. All of us here at the hot springs together." Tenten said as Hinata nodded while Ino sighed in satisfaction.

"Yeah, this is the life… and we got some others here with us this time." Ino said as she gazed around at the other girls and women around them in the hot spring.

"Yeah, this is relaxing…" Shizune sighed out dreamily as she sunk deeper into the spring.

"I know what you mean. No perverted old toad to see us, because Naruto would skin him alive for even thinking about being here. I knew there was a reason I didn't kill the brat this morning." Tsunade said as Anko looked at her with a grin.

"You wanted to kill him? Why?" Anko asked, but Shizune covered her mouth, and shook her head while a evil aura wafted off of Tsunade.

"He showed me his, as you would put it, long sword." Shizune said as Moegi looked confused about what the two women were whispering about.

"You mean his Striking Shadow Snake? His Hidden Anaconda? His Extending Python? His Peppered Viper? His-"

"We get it! You're making allusions to his penis!" Tsunade yelled as she glared at the waters around her while most of the girls blushed red at the thought of seeing Naruto's… kunai.

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong? Normally you're not this uptight over guys and their… equipment." Shizune said as Tsunade relaxed back with a sigh.

"Naruto and I had a little chat this morning. I won't go into detail about it because of certain things we said, but I went to him and ended up learning a lesson instead of giving one." Tsunade said with a sigh as she rubbed at her arm in a nervous gesture.

"He was right in the end though, Shizune." Tsunade said as she looked over at Shizune with a smile, "You really are all grown up now, and you're _not_ me. You don't have to worry about guys coming after you for your clan status, or who your relatives were, or your own fame. They'll love you just for you, and I suppose that after I lost your uncle… I well… I kinda forgot that, what with all the guys who would come up to me in bars and taverns, saying things like; "Aren't you Tsunade Senju of the Senju clan? I heard about your lost, and I'm so sorry. It must be tough having lost… your b-brother and l-lover. Here, marry me and I'll take good care of you". So, basically what I'm trying to say is that I guess with all the idiots out there that tried _that_ on me, I thought I had to protect you from that as well. I treated you like you came from my own womb, and I don't regret it either. I sheltered you. The only reason you know how babies are made and what parts make 'em is because I couldn't say no to the way your eyes lit up every time you asked me about medical work." Tsunade said as she took a hold of Shizune's hand and gave her a motherly look while Shizune was at a lost for words.

"Naruto was right, Shizune. You're 28 years-old, and you've only seen a man's organ yesterday. I shouldn't have coddled you like I did, but the damage is already done. That's why I've given the go-ahead to have you tested to become a Jonin of the village and Naruto's personal assistant. I'm sure you'll find the right guy for you. I know it." Tsunade said warmly as Shizune looked ready to cry.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said before she hugged the woman that had been like a mother to her for over fifteen years. Tsunade's face went cheery red as Shizune pressed her own naked body against hers while all the other girls blushed at the intimacy between the two. Anko licked her lips jokingly at Tsunade while the blonde Sannin could only sputter out nonsense.

"S-Shizune, we're naked in a hot spring! Let me go!" Tsunade said as Shizune yelped and backed away quickly with her face just as red as Hinata's was from simply watching.

"S-Sorry, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune stuttered out as Tsunade sighed and leaned her back against the smoothed rocks of the springs.

"It's alright, Shizune. Maybe this experience will help you get a man quicker." Tsunade said with a sneaking glance at the woman she could now say was more like a younger sister to her. Yeah, because that would make it all a little less weird…

"Lady Tsunade!"

"So, what bet do you think she lost?" Anko whispered over to Ino, who looked up at her in mild surprise before shrugging.

"Making Shizune become Naruto's personal assistant? Had to be to Naruto." Ino said as Anko looked at Tsunade with a raised brow.

"Well then, her and Naruto must have done more than talk about Shizune's innocence the entire time they were… alone… Oh my Kami-sama.." Anko said before it hit her. She began to cackle madly as Ino and Tenten looked at her in worry.

"Are you okay, Anko?" Shizune asked as she too caught sight of the gleam in Anko's eyes.

"Oh, I'm just peachy…" Anko said sweetly with a blatant look at Tsunade, who she winked at for good measure. Tsunade swallowed thickly as Anko nodded at the question in Tsunade's eyes.

"I know…" Anko mouthed to Tsunade as Tsunade gulped nervously and sat lowly in the springs.

Anko knew…

* * *

"So this is the Barrier Team headquarters, huh?" Naruto said as he and Jiraiya gazed up at the large tower just outside of Konoha walls, but still well within the village's lands.

"Yup, this is it. It was created after the Second Great Ninja War due to the rise in sensor-ninja. No one could get in or out of the village without the knowledge of the Barrier team and the Hokage." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked up at him in confusion.

"But I didn't know." Naruto said as Jiraiya waved him off.

"That's only because you weren't using the crystal ball when those Akatsuki entered." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked even more confused.

"The what now?" Naruto said as Jiraiya blinked at him.

"You know, Sarutobi-sensei's legendary crystal ball. He spied on the whole village with that thing, and that's how he would always know stuff when he was nowhere near it." Jiraiya said as Naruto blinked back at him owlishly.

"I never knew that! No wonder I couldn't get away with watching XXX-Ninja on cable that last year!" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraiya looked at him before weeping tears of joy.

"So young, and already he's mastering the ways of the pervert." Jiraiya said as he cried animated tears of joy.

"After this, I'm totally searching that office _and_ building for _every_ secret it's got. Better have Homura, Koharu, and Danzo show me the Hokage-only ones first though." Naruto said as he walked up to the building with Jiraiya. There was no door to the large tower, but some form of hand print-thing that Naruto was sure he'd never truly understand.

"This thing is the Palm Reader Jutsu Pad. It reads your palm and your charka. If you're in the Konoha registry, then you'll be let in, but if not it's poisons you and alerts the Barrier team and the Hokage to your presence by way of flashing lights and all kinds of other stuff." Jiraiya said as he pressed his palm to the key pad. The thing seemed to glow a blue light before it went green and announced that Jiraiya was free to enter.

Naruto walked behind Jiraiya as they enter the Barrier Team Tower. It wasn't much, quite bare of anything really, but it was rather spacious. Naruto looked about the large chamber that was the tower, and saw that it was split into two levels. Streams ran from the upper level into a large basin on the lower level. Above the basin was a large sphere representing the barrier. In front of the sphere were four conical pillars in a square formation. Behind those was a stairway to the upper level, shielded by a large screen with the Barrier Team symbol on it. On the upper level is a small lounge area. While behind that was an actual stairway to go up to the upmost top area, which must have been for observation or something.

Naruto stood beside Jiraiya as they watched the ninja at work in their division. The ones dressed like priest were watching and maintaining the barrier while the normal ninja seemed to be… playing a children's card game…

"C'mon already, Hyuga boy. Pick a card." Kotetsu said teasingly as he held up his hand to the only Hyuga there. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them while Jiraiya chuckled quietly. Only one of any of the Barrier Team members looked over at them, and he seemed to be the laziest of the bunch.

"You boys might want to put the games away." the lazy man warned as Naruto made a shushing motion.

"Not now, Shunsui-senpai. I'm just about to show Hamachi why the Hyuga clan ain't all that in everything." Kotetsu said while waving his hands dismissively. The lazy guy named Shunsui only shrugged as the others were waiting for Hamachi to pick a card. Hamachi looked at the back of all the cards and sighed.

"Byakugan!" Hamachi said, activating his Bloodline while Kotetsu shot up.

"Hey, you can't do that! That's cheating! No Fair! You can't use your Byakugan in a children's card game!" Kotetsu exclaimed as the others merely laughed. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch at their basic drunken stupor.

"Jiraiya." Naruto gritted out as Jiraiya quickly moved to the side. Naruto placed his hands in the Ram hand-sign and in a poof of smoke he stood in complete Hokage robes. He cleared his throat loudly as he moved toward the Barrier team.

"What the hell is all this!" Naruto yelled, very loudly as everyone in the tower looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths, "Well! I come here to see how two Akatsuki members attacked our village a few ago, but I find you all drinking, playing card games designed for children, and napping on the job!"

"Hokage-sama, we can explain-"

"I don't need an explanation from you all! I have been standing over there for the last five minutes with Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the only person in the entire room to notice me has been that guy over there!" Naruto yelled as he pointed toward Shunsui, who merely chuckled uneasily as his team and superiors looked at him.

"Don't look at him! He's not gonna help you! I see now how our enemies have been invading our village like it was a horny schoolgirl. You all can't even tell that I'm in your very building. How the hell does anyone expect you all to defend the village? If I was an enemy Jonin all of you would be dead right now because I could have left a poison cloud in here and killed all of you." Naruto said as the ones dressed like priest walked up to him.

"My Lord, please. You must understand that yes, we have our lax moments, but if we had known that the bird was the Akatsuki-"

"So you knew how they got into the village! Then why the hell did none of you try and intercept them? My time in the Ninja Academy might have been little more than total crap, but at least all of my teachers impressed upon me the need to take out any and all foreign anomalies, or at the least _investigate_ them! If people who _utterly_ _hated_ me gave me that much solid advise, then why the hell couldn't any of you do it? I would have thought it would be drilled into your heads!" Naruto yelled at the man dressed like a Shinto priest. The man stumbled back to his place where all the others were bowed to Naruto in both shame and embarrassment.

"Hokage-sama, the only reason we did not do anything was because of a previous incident involving a bird of Paradise from Bird country. It roamed free over the village and we spent all day trying to capture it while an enemy spy had invaded the village. We eventually caught both before they got out of the village, but it was a rather drawn out incident." Shunsui said as he looked up to his leader.

"I don't give a damn! And why are there only five normal ninja as the Interception team? I want five more members and at least two more Hyuga in this division. You, Hamachi Hyuga, go to Hiashi and enforce my demand." Naruto said as the present Hyuga nodded and vanished quickly to do as he was commanded, "I will not punish you all for now, but only because you may be the only people who know how to work the barrier and such."

"Thank you for your mercy, Hokage-sama!" the team said in uniformed unison with their heads still bowed while still kneeling before their ruler.

"I have a couple of more rules and such to enforce, though. I want one of you to go to the Academy and teach an optionally class on this branch of Konoha protection. I want another of you to go on all ranks recruitment for this team as well, but mostly Jonin and Anbu if you can. I want at least two teams on standby and rotating with all of you to work the barrier. I want at least two members to be from the Aburame clan, and another two to be medic-ninja." Naruto said as they all quickly agreed to his demands.

"Jiraiya, I want you to spend money from the weaponry budget to get them all headsets. They'll need to coordinate from the tower here to out onto the field in order for them not to be running about all day while people sneak in to my village. That's about all I can think of… for now." Naruto said as he turned away from the Barrier team. Jiraiya nodded as he made a note of everything in one of his small notebooks.

"I will have someone watching over all of you every now and then, so if I ever have to come back…" Naruto said leaving the threat hanging as he walked off.

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage, sir!" the Barrier chorused as they heard the stone door to their tower slam shut.

"That was interesting…" Shunsui said, wiping the sweat from his forehead as Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged looks.

"Why did we never think of using headsets?" the leader of the Barrier team asked to one of his detection members, who shrugged with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know, sir… I just don't know…" the member said as the leader sighed and turned to all his members.

"Well! You heard Hokage-sama! Get to the recruiting and all that!"

* * *

"So, when you get back from your mission I'll begin your training Earth-style ninjutsu and the rest of the Frog Kata. Kakashi has already told me he'll start training you in Lightning-style chakra while on your mission." Jiraiya said as they walked through the streets of the village.

"I've only got one Lightning-style jutsu, so I'll be taking my scrolls on nature transformation to get a jump start on my Wind-nature training." Naruto said as he gazed down at his clothes. He had returned them to their original black and orange state right after he left the Barrier Team tower, and the people around them seemed to like the change from all orange to mostly black.

"I understand, but remember; don't do anything too dangerous on your own. You make be Hokage, but your ninja training was far too stunted during your Academy days. You may have to eave more than one blood clone here this time to deal with everything.: Jiraiya aid as Naruto nodded.

"Gotcha. I'll leave three; one for my office, one for the Mission Halll, and one to brush up on my basic ninja training." Naruto said as Jiraiya stopped their walking to look him in the eye.

"It's not that you're not a great ninja. In fact, you have more ninja sense than most of those these days, but it's that you don't understand or know anything about the important things. You have the practical training down like a mat under an Akimichi, but your informational and sensible training aren't at what they should be. I know I've been training you up for the past month or so, but I've been making you battle ready, not politic wise. Just… just be careful while your out there, kid. You could get yourself and the village into a lot of trouble if you don't watch what you say." Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed. To be honest, he was feeling a little insulted by always being told he was "at the right level yet", and that he had to be watched like some four year-old child in a supermarket.

"I'll be careful." Naruto said, knocking Jiraiya's hand off his shoulder as he continued walking up the street. Jiraiya only watched him go with a sigh. He knew the kid was trying, but making up for four years of book learning and applying it to situations readily wasn't going to simply happen over night, not even with the Shadow clone learning method.

"_Though if anyone could pull that off, I'd bet money on Naruto every single time. He's just like you were at first Minato, a little on the crude side, but I'm sure he'll shape up to be a fine man someday, and a fine Hokage too_…" Jiraiya thought as he gazed up at the stone carving of his former student. Someday, Naruto's face would be right alongside Minato, and then the entire village would speak of him with praise and glory, just the way both of them had always wanted.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, you're… on time." Naruto said with a raised brow as Kakashi raised his eyes from his book to look at him.

"But of course, Naruto, why wouldn't I be?" Kakashi asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Because most people think that you'll be late for your on funeral." Naruto teased as Kakashi looked offended.

"I'll have you know that I _would_ on time for _that_. It is in my honor after all, I couldn't stand to disappoint my many fans and loved ones." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke came from around the corner, though when they saw Naruto they both looked a little nervous.

"You two are in so much trouble after missions that you better hope you die on them." Naruto said as Sakura gulped and Sasuke was shaking slightly. Naruto's annoyed expression melted into a smile as he walked into the movie theatre, "Now come on, guys, we got a movie to watch!"

"At least he's still our Naruto." Sakura said with a sighed of relief. Leave it to Naruto to scare them and then rush into a movie like nothing happened.

"Yeah, but that's what scares me." Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms and stalked into the building after his teammate and Kakashi.

* * *

"Hello, Kiba. We were looking for you." Shino said as Kiba came running up to them.

"Yeah, I know, but my mom, my sister, and I got into a debate. Tell me, don't you guys think that Jonin are little more than gloried and powerful babysitters?" Kiba asked as Choji and Shikamaru blinked while Neji walked up to them.

"Of course they are. There are only about fifty Jonin in the whole village, and twenty of them are training Genin." Neji said with a scoff as Choji looked at him.

"But they are our teachers; showing us the ropes so that one day we can stand alongside them as Jonin, Chunin, Anbu or some variation of those ranks." Choji said as Kiba shook his head.

"Yeah, but they don't actually give us any jutsu. I mean, most of us are clan members, so we have to go to our parents or family for our techniques." Kiba said as Neji nodded.

"The only reason Gai-sensei taught Lee those taijutsu moves was because he himself was a taijutsu expert and Lee could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He helped Tenten with her weaponry techniques, but he never actually taught her anything to do with it." Neji said as Kiba nodded.

"Asuma-sensei says that it's our job to gain techniques, not theirs. They say that if we want jutsu we'll have to either be compatible with our sensei or make the effort to go to the Konoha library to get some. He also said that a teacher could pass down techniques if they wanted, but it would be up to them to train the student or students extra in order for them to get it." Shikamaru said as Shino raised a brow.

"I know Kurenai-sensei has been teaching Hinata some minor genjutsu for awhile, but she stopped that last week saying that Hinata should focus on her own ninja development." Shino said as Kiba nodded once again.

"See what I mean? They don't really teach anything aside from teamwork and morals. They're nothing but glorified babysitters to us." Kiba said as Shikamaru and Neji exchanged looks.

"Wanna bring this up to Naruto next time we see him?" Shikamaru asked as Neji shrugged.

"I honestly don't care, but if you do come and retrieve me. Well, my break is almost over. Can we get something to eat?" Neji said as the others nodded.

"I heard of this great place in the downtown district."

"Yeah?"

"They give special discounts to any active ninja, and they have a buffet option."

"You would know these thing. Wouldn't you, Choji?"

"Damn right, Kiba!"

* * *

"That movie was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the movie theater like a hyped-up child.

"Hn, it was alright." Sasuke said impassively as Naruto scowled at him. He could see that Sasuke was holding himself together until his big confrontation with Itachi, but did he really have to still be an asshole.

"Well, the fight scenes could have been better, but overall it was great." Sakura mused as she and Kakashi exited the building together.

"Yeah, and the dialogue was a bit spotty, but it was decent enough. One of the better movies I've seen in a while." Kakashi said as he rubbed at his masked-chin. It didn't matter that it was the first movie he had seen in months since taking on his first ever Genin team. The kids didn't need to know that he had no life outside of missions and training. Yup, they most certainly did not need to know that about him so they could add it to their growing list of things to tease and mock him for…

"Yeah… So, I'll see you later today in my office then, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as Kakashi nodded.

"Then from there it'll be off to the Mission Hall to collect our team's mission." Kakashi said as he whipped out his orange book and began reading.

"Right then, see you guys later!" Naruto said happily as he ran down the street toward his mansion.

"Is it just me, or has being Hokage not really changed Naruto much? I mean, I get that he's still him, but you'd think he'd want to be a bit more reserved while in and out of the village." Sakura said as Sasuke shrugged and Kakashi only glanced at her.

"He is Sakura, but I'm guessing you can't change your attitude that much once you feel a sense of normalcy restored to you after having such a high title of power thrust onto you. I guess Naruto just found his quicker than others." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Either that or the Shadow Clones doing all the work for him makes it so he doesn't have to act dignified." Sasuke said with a careless shrug while Sakura and Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before their shoulder slumped and they sighed sadly.

"It's the latter…" they said in unison while Sasuke shrugged yet again.


	20. The KickAss Actress!

**Chapter 20 at last, my fine people! I honestly never thought I'd make it this far when I first started this story, but I guess I can surprise even myself. **

**Alright, I'd just like to let you guys see Naruto's stats as of now before he goes out on his mission. I had planned to do this for when he first came back to Konoha, but I forgot it.**

**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki: Hokage of the Leaf**

**Ninjutsu: 4/5**

**Wind-jutsu: **Tornado Fist Jutsu, Southern Gust Jutsu (Naruto doesn't use this jutsu for anything other than a combo-move. He says it's, "kinda lame"), Gale Palm (Naruto doesn't really recall this one after the Sanin Battle because he only used it once, but he'll remember it soon)

**Water-jutsu:** Water Shockwave, Water Wall, Water Drainage Jutsu (not really a battle jutsu), Water Dragon Jutsu

**Fire-jutsu: **Small Fire Stream Jutsu, Fire Stream Jutsu, Dragon's Rage Jutsu (only with some of Kyuubi's chakra)

**Earth-jutsu: **Mud Wall, Mud Clone, Leveling the "Plain Field" Jutsu (not really a battle jutsu)

**Lightning-jutsu: **Lightning Dragon Jutsu

**Wood-jutsu: **Wood Clone, Great Forest Creation

**Ice-jutsu: **A Thousand Needles of Death

**Ninja Arts Jutsu: **Shadow Clone, Blood Clone, Shadow Shuriken(Kunai), Summoning (Toads), King's Rest, Rasengan

**Taijutsu: 4/5**

**Genjutsu: 2/5: **Naruto can get out of illusions, but has no true talent for Genjutsu.

**Fuinjutsu: 5/5: **Naruto is a Sealing Master, though he's not as good as Jiraiya or his father, he bested in the field of seals only by those two.

**Kenjutsu: 3/5**: Naruto is good with his sword, but he doesn't like using it much. He prefers to fight hand-to-hand with his opponents, but if he recognizes that his opponents are mid-to-long range fighters he will draw his blade.

**Physical Stats (Strength, Speed, Stamina): 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Now you all maybe asking why Naruto still needs to train in elemental chakra if he has those jutsu under his belt. Well, anyone can use a jutsu if they've been taught. I'm sure a six year-old Sasuke didn't know a thing about elemental chakra when he was learning the Fire Ball jutsu. I'm sure though, once Naruto is able to grasp the basics of all the elements he has so far, he'd be a force to be reckoned with.**

**He's mastered the most basic training for Wind, Water, Earth, and Wood. All that means is that he's completed the first step in his elemental training, which is basically the leaf-splitting.**

**In my early days of writing this story, I wasn't very good at getting the point across accurately, and I left out information thinking that everyone could just infer. Oh well, that's okay, I'm correcting my mistakes and that's all that matters.**

**Chapter 20: The Kick-Ass Actress!**

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha. It was his village, his home, and the home of all his villagers. Now that Naruto thought about it, there were thousands of people who lived inside the walls of the village, and even that didn't account for those that were of the village that lived outside it's walls and around the area. Hell, he barely knew a hundred, so how was he to know all of them? Maybe the Shadow Clone Jutsu would help, but Naruto wasn't sure if he literally made thousands of clones like he boasted. Hmm… He'd think about it later.

Naruto smiled softly as he saw the children of the village at play on the streets. It was a great sight… Well, if you didn't account for the fact that there was still a giant tree in the middle of the village like an umbrella, then all was well. Naruto wondered when Yamato would be well enough to take the thing down.

"Ah, there you are, Lord Hokage!" a noble, yet somewhat cheerful voice cut through Naruto's peaceful thoughts as he looked up only to see Hiashi Hyuga standing in front of the Hokage Mansion.

"Umm… Hey, Hiashi. You do know that you don't have to call me that, right? I mean, I'm still just Naruto." Naruto said, not seeing why people enjoyed making such a big deal out of him being Hokage. In his youth (which now that he thought about it was only six months ago) he would have loved to have people bow down and call him their Lord, but now… It just seemed a bit rushed and unearned. He hated to think of it like that, but he really felt like he didn't earn the title of Hokage.

Hiashi, as if he could sense Naruto's thoughts, chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's already messy blond hair, "You have earned the title of Hokage far more than you think, Naruto. It is because you think yourself unworthy of it that you can handle it's responsibilities." Hiashi said with a small smile as Naruto looked at him, but then looked away as he felt a little embarrassed about being so transparent in his thoughts and emotion.

"Yeah… I've been hearing things like that a lot lately…" Naruto said, waving the comment off as Hiashi looked amused.

"Then perhaps you should listen to it." Hiashi said before he contained himself. It simply wouldn't do to have some random strange see him in a good spirit.

He had a reputation to keep, ya know.

"Anyways, I've come to give you this, Lord Hokage." Hiashi said as he reached into his robes and handed Naruto a scroll. At Naruto's questioning look he smiled, "It's every picture I could find with your father, myself, and Teuchi as teammates under Lord Jiraiya. I even got some of my wife's old pictures of her, Mikoto, and your mother under Lady Tsunade and Elder Koharu."

"Wait, what do you mean Granny Tsunade _and_ Old Lady Koharu?" Naruto asked as he put the scroll away for later.

"Well, as you know, Tsunade left the village after the Second War, so Elder Lady Koharu took over her team of Chunin, which was your mother's." Hiashi said as he and Naruto began to walk into the Hokage Mansion.

"Okay, but what I still don't get was why one team was all boys and the other all girls." Naruto said, allowing his confusion on the subject to be evident.

"Those were different times, Naruto. We had been trained while brought up in war. There was no time to have girls going through their… feminine problems under a male leader, and no time for boys to be distracted by the wilds of women. In fact, there was a period in time where the Three Sannin left the village on a mission in Rain country. This was before we were to be trained, but the mission lasted longer than expected, so all of us were placed under the two Elders; Lord Homura and Lady Koharu." Hiashi explained as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah… that must have been around the same time when the Pervy Sage was training that Akatsuki guy…" Naruto muttered to himself, seeing where the dots connected as Hiashi nodded.

"Also, there was another reason why I came." Hiashi said, the change in his voice from casual to formal not going unnoticed by Naruto. Naruto's gaze sharpened on him as Hiashi frowned a bit, "I'd like to know your intentions with my daughter regarding the… _request_ I placed upon you, Lord Hokage."

"Request? What re-… Oh, _that_ request!" Naruto said, at first confused by what Hiashi was alluding to until he remembered that he had promised to marry Hinata.

"I'm not the only one wanting to know these… sensitive things, Lord Hokage. Lord and Lady Yamanaka would also like to know your intentions regarding their daughter." Hiashi said as Naruto whirled around on him just outside the Hokage office.

"What! I mean… I have only the best intentions regarding the daughters of such noble clans. However, as you and they know my duties as Hokage keep me from interacting with the girls as much as would like to. I don't want a clone to do it, so I'll just have to hold off on anything until I can find some free time." Naruto said, a little embarrassed to be put on the spot by Hiashi's unwavering, stern (and slightly creepy) fatherly gaze.

"Then, might I make a suggestion?" Hiashi asked, a smirk forming on his face as Naruto looked at him nervously.

* * *

All around the village people were going about their day peaceful… that was, until three loud yells of "What!" and one loud "Yay!" went out for all the village to hear.

"Huh, who was that?" one random ninja asked another.

"Probably just Lord Hokage finding out that those Lady Hinata Hyuga, Lady Ino Yamanaka, and little Tenten are all moving-in with him at the Hokage Mansion." the second random ninja said, not really caring as he used his binoculars to scan the village for threats.

Finally, he was a part of the Konoha Protection and Interception squad! He had applied six times over the course of his ten year career as a ninja, and each time they always said that their team's placements had been filled. He was _so_ glad Lord Uzumaki had demanded the Barrier team to hire more ninja, because now he was living his dream. Soon, he'd be promoted to the Barrier-gazers, and then he'd be able to get in with the ANBU! Yup, his goals were _finally_ falling into place!

* * *

"W-What? Why would they come and _live_ with me! We're not _that_ serious yet! I mean, we haven't even gone out on a _date_ yet!" Naruto said frantically, his hands flying from gripping at his hair to making wild gestures in his panic. Hiashi only raised an aloof brow as he mentally smirked. The boy was just like he had been when he learned of his arrangements with his wife from his father.

"Dating? I was not aware that such formalities were required for this. We are ninja, Lord Hokage, and as such sometimes live very short life-spans. So, you and my daughter would be better off hurrying things along. You're already 13 years-old and not a father." Hiashi said in his most devoid voice. Naruto blinked at him, before narrowed his eyes.

"Hinata and I aren't doing anything like _that_ any time soon. Arranged or not, I want her to be as comfortable with me as possible, and so you can take your traditional ways, and shove 'em up a rice ball! She and I will do things when we're ready, and not a _second_ sooner! Besides, have no intention of dying anytime soon." Naruto said as he glared at Hiashi, who didn't even look fazed by the action while Naruto huffed and was about to open the door to his office.

"But what will you do if _she_ dies…?" Hiashi asked, and the very thought of that brought up his terrible time of grief after his wife had died.

Hiashi watched as Naruto's back went rigid and stiff as a board while the young Kage's hand froze over the doorknob. Hiashi didn't need his Byakugan to see how Naruto's hand shook slightly while hovering over the doorknob. He could hear the boy gulp when the young blond gazed over his shoulder to give Hiashi a look of defiance, one that made him believe the boy would defy fate itself it meant protecting and saving those he cared about.

"If I can… I'll make sure that won't happen. I'll die _first_ if it means she lives." Naruto said as he gripped the doorknob firmly and opened the door to his office.

Hiashi didn't follow him in. No, he only watched the boy- No, the young _man_ walk into his office with confidence and passion. He was so much like his father, sacrificing himself and his well-being in the name of those he cared for and loved. He only hoped that Naruto wouldn't die so young like his father had. Hiashi smiled a true heart-felt smile as he turned on heel and walked away from the young Kage's office.

Naruto would go far… just like his father had…

* * *

Naruto dropped into the comfy chair behind his desk with a sigh. Hiashi's last question shook him to his core for reasons he couldn't even place. He really never wanted to think of things like the death of those he considered to be his friends or more. He still had some nightmares about the day Iruka and he protected the Forbidden Scroll from Mizuki. That large shuriken to Iruka's back… It sent cold shivers down his spine. Then there was the day he found out the Old Man didn't make it out of his fight with that bastard Orochimaru. He swore utter hate on that snake-charmer after having cried his eyes out over the Old Man's grave.

But then his thoughts crossed into terrain he had hoped they never would have. What if someone killed Hinata, or anyone he cared about? He wasn't sure he could take another lost like the Old Man. If Hinata, Ino, and Tenten got so close to him and became targets of hate, what could he do to protect them? He was only one person, and he didn't think he was strong enough to keep them save.

The only reason he had been able to fight off that bastard Orochimaru was because Granny Tsunade and the Pervy Sage were there too, and because the man's arms were nearly useless to him. He had made Kabuto a slave to his will, so he wasn't sure if he could truly even take him. Hell, the only reason he was able to fight Deidara as long as he did was because he had formulated a plan while his clones were busy dying in his place, and even then he was stroke down while Yamato had to finish the fight!

Naruto gripped the edge of his desk tightly as his thoughts deepened. He was weak. He didn't deserve the title of Hokage. He couldn't even protect beat an armless Orochimaru back without help!

Naruto shook his head, as he thought about all he had gone through so far. He had trained hard! He was still training! He could improve, and then, he'd be able to protect everybody! He'd protect Hinata, Ino, and Tenten! And if he couldn't, his other friends would!

Besides, Naruto mused with a small grin, Hinata and the other girls weren't exactly pushovers. Hinata had fought Neji better than he did, Ino was smart enough to trick Sakura, and Tenten… Well, the first time at the Chunin Exams had scared Naruto a little. She had so many sharp objects and pointy weapons…

Naruto sighed to himself as he stood, making ten Shadow Clones to go through his daily job as Kage while he attended to some of the more important paperwork. He eyes landed on a red folder that was on his desk, and he opened it only for his eyes to widened at what was inside.

"Genma, Ado!" Naruto called as the two ninja dropped from the ceiling on bended knee, kneeling before his desk as if they had been waiting all day to be called.

"Okay… that's a little weird. Do you guys just wait in the ceiling for me to call you, or something?" Naruto asked, figuring he could since he was a littlie curious.

"No, we actually can hear you through the use of special jutsu in place around the village. If we're inside the village and you call for us, we're instantly brought here, but if we're not then others will fill our place." Genma explained as Naruto gestured for them to rise.

"Oh… Umm, well then…" Naruto stuttered out before he cleared his throat, " Right then, listen up. I've come upon some rather… disturbing news, but first I have a mission for the two of you." Naruto started professional, his hands laced together in front of him as he leaned forward in his chair.

* * *

A shadow blazed pass the treetops in it's flight from three others. Shuriken, kunai, paper-bombs, and many other ninja tools were used it the person's attempt to outrun and outmaneuver their chasers. Explosions could be heard for miles and could be seen as well. The figure leapt out of the trees just as a explosion blew apart the treetops and the grunts of the figure's chasers were heard from being in said explosion. The figure landed on their feet at the ground blew, barely a sound being heard as the tattered cloak they clutched to their body gently fell all around them before stifling in the breeze created by the explosion.

"That should take care of them for a while. Now I can go to about my business of not having any business." the figure, voice clearly female, said as she walked toward the giant village and tree in the distance. Her cloak billowed to her right in the wind as she made her way toward this village.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha, which is ruled by the Hokage Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Though this woman didn't know that last fact…

* * *

"Ugh… my head…" Yamato said groggily as he sat up from his hospital bed.

"You may not want to move around so much, Yamato-san." an impassive voice said from the dark corner. Yamato's body didn't move, but his eyes sure did snap toward where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" Yamato asked, trying to seem more intimidating they he was in a hospital bed while IVs and monitors were all around him. The person stepped out of the shadows.

It was a boy; no older than the current Hokage, maybe even younger. He had short jet black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. Yamato nearly thought the boy was a patient in the hospital, but the boy's attire spoke otherwise. In fact, the boy was dressed rather scantily. The kid wore a short black jacket and a grey high-collar shirt which exposed his pale midriff. Looking the boy over further, Yamato saw that he wore a low-riding pair of black pants, shinobi sandals, and a pair of gloves which left the index-finger and thumb exposed. Though what worried Yamato second to most was the tantō the boy had strapped to his back along with small dull red backpack the kid was carrying.

However, what worried Yamato most of all was the expressionless face of the boy and the void of emotion in the kid's eyes. He was in the ANBU for nearly his entire life, but he had never seen a person so… blank. It was almost unnerving. This boy was the perfect example of what the ANBU were supposed to be and look like, and yet Yamato felt so sorry for the boy's obvious lack of emotional exposure. There was only one person that could make someone a ninja and as emotionless as this boy was.

"_Danzo, you twisted bastard_!" Yamato roared mentally as he gritted his teeth, "_Just wait until Hokage-sama hears of this. Your days and those of ROOT's are finished_!"

"You seem tense, Yamato-san." the boy commented as he stepped closer.

"I am, of course. I just woke up, and now I'm staring at someone I don't know. Add that to the fact that you're armed and I'm not, I guess you can see my reasoning for being… tense." Yamato said lazily with a shrug as he eased himself back into his pillow.

"My apologies. I am Sai. I was sent here by Danzo-sama to ensure your protection until you awoke, in which I was to alert Tsunade-sama." Sai stated blankly as Yamato sighed, feeling all the emotion from him being sucked away to the blackhole of feelings that was this boy.

"_Is everyone in ROOT like this? Hokage-sama isn't gonna like this_." Yamato though with a sigh.

"I shall be going to alert Tsunade-sama of your awaking now." Sai said as he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Things have just gotten a lot more complicated for Naruto-sama." Yamato said as he closed his eyes, feeling his chakra extremely weak and trying to help it's recovery.

* * *

"We understand, Naruto-sama." Genma said as he strapped his pack to his back. Ado nodded from beside him as he was tightening his sandals.

"Yes, Lord Hokage, we shall complete this mission to the best of our ability." Ado said as he stood. He, Genma, and the three other Jonin bowing to their Hokage while Inoshi's eye twitched from her guard post.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked over his five subordinates coolly before giving them a bright smile and a nod. He turned toward the carts that held the Wave construction teams in them. He liked the fact that he didn't need conventional jutsu to create wooden objects from his Wood-nature power. True he couldn't form a tree that was hard as diamond and big as Kami-sama-chan's fist, but he was proud of his little carts none the less. He looked back at the open gate of the village, and then glanced over at Inoshi and Neji.

"Good. Be sure they get home quickly and safely. We owe them a lot for being here so long and taking care of the repairs to our village." Naruto said as the five-cell ninja team nodded and took up positions around and in the carts.

"Oh Naruto, you don't have to be so grateful to us. You helped do the same for our country _and_ our villages. This was the _least_ we could do to repay you. Though all the people of Wave still know that we're in your debt." Tazuna said as he, Inari, and all the others from Wave bowed to Naruto.

"What I did was nothing, Gramps. Now get home safe and sound. I'm sure Tsunami is worried sick about you. Inari, keep up the great work. Someday you'll be as great a constructor as your Gramps." Naruto said as Inari nodded vigorously while Tazuna smirked at the praise, "Though I hope you _never_ drink as much as he does." Naruto finished as Tazuna face-faulted and Inari chuckled teasingly at his Grandfather.

"Sure, Big Brother Naruto, I promise." Inari said as Genma smirked at his Hokage's bratty attitude rubbing off on the kid.

"Already, move 'em out!" Genma said as the horses began to pull the wagons out past the gate.

Naruto stood in the middle of the open gate, waving to the convoy of carts while a large crowd of people from his village we shouting and waving their good-byes and thanks to the people from Wave. Some were there to see off their new friends and some to blow kisses at new love interests. A few of the civilian girls younger than Naruto were sighing lovingly at the dreamy image of Inari, whose hair was blowing in the wind, while a few of the boys were still thinking about the picture of Inari's Mom, Tsunami, that the boy from Wave had shown them.

When the convoy was out of sight, the crowd of people behind Naruto dispersed while Naruto sighed. Naruto looked at Inoshi and Neji with a smile as Inoshi looked like she had swallowed a lemon while Neji seemed bored out of his mind.

"Hey." Naruto said as Inoshi's eyes twitched.

"You put me here." Inoshi grounded out as Naruto's smile fell.

"Yes, I did. I don't like your little attitude, and sob-story or not, punishments should be given for those who disobey orders. You're not the only ones who are getting it, trust me. The next one, who will have it worst, is getting it when I get back to the village." Naruto said, not bothering to stand around and chat as he walked back into the hustle-n-bustle of the village.

"You know… I think I actually respect him a little more for not caring about my sob-story enough not to punish me." Inoshi said as Neji looked up at her with a raised brow.

"My sob-story didn't stop him from beating the crap out of me while in the finals of the Chunin Exam. Why should your's get you off the hook?" Neji said as Inoshi blinked at him, but then let her head drop to the counter of their gate-stand.

"These next few months are gonna suck Akimichi nuts…" Inoshi groaned out as Neji cracked a smile.

Thank Kami-sama he was only there for two weeks…

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Where did she go?"

"Do you think she went to the village?"

"Of course, she couldn't survive out here in the lands. She must have gone to Konoha!"

"Then let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

Twenty figures leapt out of the peaceful forest, all intent on getting to the peaceful Leaf village.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You all think that our Sensei… are over-glorified… _baby-sitters_?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow nearly to his hairline when he was done speaking slowly to his five friends, who all nodded in unison.

"Come on, Naruto, even _you_ have to admit it! They don't teach us any cool jutsu-"

"Actually Kiba, learning jutsu is our own responsibility. As ninja we're supposed to learn new techniques on our own time, and practice them during team meetings." Naruto said as he leaned back in his office's chair and shrugged.

"Yeah, but they're supposed to teach us _something_ other than teamwork and the like. That crap got old months ago, and you know!" Kiba said as Choji nodded.

"True, but that's the way it is, and unlike some things in this village; it _works._ I mean, Kurenai-sensei specializes in Genjutsu. Do you want her to teach you that? I've seen her stats and it's pretty much all she knows aside from the standard Jonin stuff." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Umm… no thanks." Kiba said as he went pale.

Never call anyone fat, never mention weight every… again…

"Regardless of the jutsu, they don't do much for our training methods. You've seen how one of our training days go, Naruto." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked thoughtful.

"True, but like I said before; it works. You and Shino are Chunin-"

"Actually, Naruto, my rank of Chunin has not yet been cleared." Shino said as Naruto quickly swirled to him, the others doing the same.

"What!" they all yelled as Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

"The physical at the hospital… no one there would give it too me. Lady Tsunade has been business with Lee, and Lady Shizune has been doing doubles to help reform the medical system here and get it up-to-date with the rest of world." Shino said as they all stared at him, "I did not wish to burden them simply for something as trivial as my rank."

"Only you, Shino…" Kiba said with a shake of his head.

"No wonder you haven't been wearing your Chunin-vest." Choji said as Shikamaru frowned.

"I'm sorry, Shino dude… I didn't know, not even about the work load Granny and Shizune had on them." Naruto said with a sad look before making a gesture with his hand. His friends all jumped slightly when an ANBU team of three came from the ceiling.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" the team said as they bowed before him.

"I want all three of you to collect any ninja we have doing nothing and have them report to the hospital. I want them to help out anyway they can. Our hospital is one of the most crucial parts of our village. I owe it enough as it is, and without it, who knows where I'd be after that last fight. Tell them this is my will, and that none are allowed to ignore it." Naruto said, his face and tone firm as the three ANBU nodded and disappeared to do the will of their Hokage.

"Whoa… I guess you really _are_ a Kage now, huh, Naruto? Who would've thought, huh?" Kiba said with a smirk and a shake of his head. Shikamaru and Shino exchanged looks while Neji was as impassive as ever. Choji seemed to be in the same boat as Kiba as he smiled at Naruto.

"Listen, we'll finish this some other time. I want you all to go down to the hospital and help out too. Except _you,_ Neji. _You_ get back to your gate watching." Naruto said as Neji had looked hopeful, but pouted as he was told to go back to the most boring thing he had ever done.

"You know… in training my eyes for the Chunin Exams I once watched paint dry for _six hours_… and it was _nowhere_ near as _boring_ as baby-sitting that gate." Neji said as he stomped out of the room dramatically. Naruto simply chuckled at his un-prissy behavior while the others sighed and resigned themselves to trudging toward the hospital.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he went through some of his paperwork by himself before creating clones while he sat behind his desk going over the really important things. It was an hour later that Naruto's hand suddenly stopped moving to write, and the pencil in his hand was thrown at high-speed toward the dark corner of his office. A hand shot out in the path of the pencil, catching it while Naruto's eyes never left the paper he was looking over and his clones never stopped doing their own work.

"So, Danzo-sama was right about you, Hokage-sama. You truly are a skillful person. I had only just arrived in the room and you sensed me immediately. You're somewhat… frightening…" Sai said as he emerged from the shadows.

"So, your one of Danzo's pets, huh? Well then, tell him to get you some joy and liveliness, you look like you're fresh out of 'em." Naruto said as he glanced up from his paper to look at Sai. He didn't need to look at the drastically pale boy to see and _feel_ all the emotion escaping the room go into him. The guy was like a blackhole, the way he seemed to take in the emotions of others and cast them into an endless void of non-being.

"Yes, I am one of the Root commanded by Danzo-sama. I am Sai, and I am to guard and assist you in whatever way I can." Sai said before getting into a kneeling position from across the room, "I am at your service, Hokage-sama."

"Of course you are. I am in control of this village. In your serving old man Danzo, you're actually serving me. Don't forget that, Sai. You serve the village and the Hokage above all others." Naruto said, casting a especially significant look at Sai, who shivered for reasons he did not understand.

"Y-Yes… of course, Hokage Naruto-sama." Sai said, bowing his head lowly as Naruto sighed.

"… Has Yamato awakened yet?"

"How-"

"My ninja know everything that goes on in the village, Sai. Especially since I've helped in the upgrade and up-keep of one of it's most important features recently. As soon as they learned of someone being in Yamato's room with him, they notified me and told me your description." Naruto said as he took the paper he was looking at and placed it in a stack before taking up the whole stack and tapping it against his desk, "And very soon, probably before this week is out, I will know of everything going on around, above, and below the village."

Sai said nothing as he simply kept his head bowed low so Naruto couldn't see his wide-eyed look of panic. A poof of smoke caught Sai attention for a second before he realized that it was only one of the many Shadow Clones dispelling.

"No need to panic, Sai." Naruto said as Sai looked up at him quickly, not bothering to school his features as he wondered if Naruto was all-knowing. Was this the power of the Hokage? To go from a useless Genin to an all-knowing being? No wonder Lord Danzo had wanted it for so long?

Sai was about to ask if Naruto really was omnipotent, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"Get that will you?" Naruto said with a vague gesture as Sai nodded and stood. He opened the door only to see a battered ninja. He stepped aside as the ninja in and bowed to Naruto.

"Hey, you're from the Barrier team." Naruto said as the ninja nodded and gulped in fear for some reason, "Sai step out for me, would ya?"

Sai bowed and did as he was told, closing the door behind him as the ninja took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Lord Hokage, but there's a disturbance in the village which requires your attention." the ninja said as Naruto raised a brow, both at the ninja's mild injuries and the fact that some kind of problem had broken out in the village.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, rising from his chair and going around his desk while the ninja stood rigid.

"It's an actress, sir."


	21. First Impressions Can Be Cruel

_**Sorry for the delay in chapters, but I hope this makes up for it. The main reason is because my interest has been slated toward other stories I'm doing; mainly my Harry Potter/Bleach story. See I love doing crossovers, because they amuse me in the way that take two things that probably should never mean, and combine them (when done well) into something that's interesting to read. I'm not sure if any of you are even interested in my crossovers, but I always enjoy reading good ones between Naruto, Bleach, and Harry Potter.**_

_**So, for this time around, I'd like to ask you guys if there are any good crossovers that are a mix of the three. Like a good Naruto/Bleach, Harry Potter/Naruto, Bleach/Harry Potter, or even all three at once.**_

_**Oh, and you guys (and gals since I love my ladies) can expect to see a return of the omake with the next chapter of this story. The reason I haven't done any in the last two was because I keep for getting about them in my rush to complete chapters and move deeper into the stories.**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

**Chapter 21: First Impressions Can Be Cruel**

* * *

"… You wanna repeat that?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression as the ninja looked upon him nervously.

"It's an a-actress, sir. She's running a muck through the village. Her and her film people. They're going through the village streets atop horse-back and even causing a panic. When we tried to stop them, she fought us, and with us not wanting to hurt her, she got the better of us. I'm so sorry for this failure, Lord Hokage." the ninja said before bowing deeply to Naruto, baring his neck as Naruto blinked.

"Any civilians hurt?" Naruto asked as the ninja shook his head, rising somewhat.

"No sir, the civilians have remained unharmed." the ninja said as Naruto sighed.

"Good, because if even one of them were hurt, I'd be hearing Sakura's Mom in my ear all day long about it." Naruto said as he raked a hand through his mess of blond hair before he started for the door, "Let's go, Hamachi. We have work to do."

Hamachi Hyuga stood there, rooted to the spot as he watched his leader, his King, and basically his Master walk away from him calmly without so much as yelling. He couldn't understand it, even Lord Sarutobi would have chewed him out as both the messenger and one of the failed party. Hell, Lord Uzumaki even knew his name, and not just as a member of the Hyuga clan, but as a person! He didn't know if that was good or bad thing, but he was overjoyed none the less.

"You coming, Hamachi?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder at the stunned ninja. Hamachi snapped out of his stupor as he blinked and shook his head.

"Right away, Lord Hokage!" Hamachi said as rushed to catch up with his young Lord. Even Lord Hiashi bowed to the kid, and now Hamachi could see why.

* * *

The world around Konoha was peaceful. The skies were only partly cloudy, the breeze was refreshing, and the streets were… being mobbed by horses and black knights?

Oh… crap…

"Umm… Sasuke…?"

"Yeah, Sakura? What?" Sasuke said as he jerked his arm out of Sakura's grasp.

"Do you see that?" Sakura asked as she pointed at the stampede of horses and riders coming down the street while ninjas were clearing civilians out of the way. Sasuke actually blinked in disbelief before he face-palmed himself.

"Yes… Yes, I do, Sakura. What the hell is going on now?" Sasuke said in an aggravated tone as Sakura still looked mildly stunned.

"Should we… Should we help?" Sakura asked as she took her eyes away from the chaos and looked to Sasuke for his answer.

"Fine, whatever. It beats mulling around the streets like a couple of idiots." Sasuke said as he jumped to the rooftops, not bothering with the fact that Sakura was blushing as she followed.

"_He said couple! We are so together now_!" Sakura's inner romantic screamed as she giggled.

"_Girls are so weird. Thank god Naruto and I are boys_." Sasuke thought as he rushed from building to building.

Sasuke jumped off the building just as a woman riding on a white horse jumped over a large gate next to the theatre, riding away. Sasuke was forced to jump out of the way before the band of horses with riders barged through the gate and after the woman. Sakura jumped atop a horse, and knocked it's rider off just as many Naruto's began raining down from the sky above. For a second, Sakura blushed as she remembered having a dream like that, but then her face went completely red as she remembered… other parts of that certain dream involving her, Sasuke, and ten Naruto's…

Sakura was brought out of her reminiscence when she heard groans coming from the knights Sasuke was defeating. She shook her head as she pulled out ninja wire, lassoing the three riders in front of her and their horses while Naruto's clones took down the rest. A Hyuga clan member dropped down from a building, panting heavily as he knelt before one of the Naruto's. Naruto looked at the scene before him before sighing and looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"The real me isn't here. Hamachi, get these idiots off my streets and hold them in that studio near the theatre. The real me will be along shortly, so have who's ever in charge of these guys with you. And Kakashi, get down from there." the Naruto clone said as a person shimmered into sight, looking as though it had dropped from thin air, revealing their Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"I had been on my way to your office when I saw you were already here." Kakashi said as he put his orange book away while Naruto nodded.

"You heard my orders, right?" the clone asked as Kakashi nodded.

"They will be followed." Kakashi assured as the clone nodded before it and the others dispelled.

"Now then, let's untie these guys and get them to that studio." Kakashi said with an eye-smile as Sasuke and Sakura groaned.

"We should have just mulled around the streets like a couple of idiots…" Sasuke muttered as he took out a kunai and cut his ropes. A weeks worth of ninja wire and ropes, wasted! Ten minutes of his life, wasted!

Sakura, however, was blushing madly. Her and Sasuke as a "couple". Now that, and the fact that Naruto had and could teach Sasuke the Shadow Clone Jutsu… Both also being… well-endowed boys… heh, heh… Priceless…

* * *

Jiraiya sneezed from his spot on the roof of the hot springs. His perv senses were tingling and one of the few female pervs had reveled themselves in the village.

"One of the Chosen Ones are near…" Jiraiya muttered seriously as he got up and put away his telescope. There was no time to perv on unsuspecting women when one of the Chosen Few was so close-by.

* * *

"So, what's it like being the Sky Princess, Lady Fujikaze?" Naruto asked mockingly as he neared the actress, startling her slightly.

Yukie was tired. She rested at the edge of the lake near Training Ground Seven while her horse drank from the water quietly and greedily. Naruto saw that her hair was no longer in the ponytail it was when he had began tailing her, but was now flowing long and freely down her shoulders to come to rest at the small of her back.

"I'm _not_ the Sky Princess; I'm just an actress." Yukie told him harshly, never turning her eyes from the lake as she watched her white stallion.

"I know you're not. I said, "What's it like _being_ the Sky Princess?" not "Are you ok, Sky Princess." See the difference? One merely isn't the same as the other. Now are they?" Naruto replied in a mockingly condescending tone, no longer sounding like his friendly self.

He had seen her kind before. People who felt that their troubles were the biggest thing in the world and didn't care for others well. He really disliked those sort of people, mainly because they were annoying whiners. At least Sasuke seeked power and did something to get stronger, but her…

She made no response to him, so he tired the friendly approach once more. Just to be able to say he did. He smiled goofily with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, "Heh… heh, I suppose it's still a little hard to believe that I'm seeing you here in-person. I just saw your movie too, after all. It was really great."

"Hmph… whatever…" Yukie said as Naruto's eye twitched.

So the kind approach didn't work. Back to business then.

"Why were those men chasing you?"

Again she made no response, just sitting there and staring at the lake like some statue. Naruto was about to repeat his question when Yukie suddenly jumped up, grabbed the reigns on her horse and took off before he could get over his shock. Naruto shook his head at the sight.

That woman was something else.

* * *

Yukie looked back, to see that the blond rodent was nowhere in sight. She felt relieved that one less headache was out of the way. She rode for a few minutes then looked back again to see if the blond brat was trying to catch her. What she saw shocked her when she turned back to the road in front of her. There he was, leaning against a tree calmly, looking both bored and annoyed with her as she passed him. He made no move to follow as he merely rolled his cerulean blue eyes, but she was still too much in shock. How did he get there! When did he get there! No one was that fast! She kept riding as if she hadn't seen him, and when she glanced back he wasn't at the tree anymore.

"Lady, do you really think you can escape me that easily?" a voice from in front of her path asked as she looked straight ahead. There he was! Just leaning against another tree as if he had been there all day!

She passed him once more, and kept her gaze on him as she did. He looked as though he hadn't moved an inch. Was she trapped in one of those ninja illusions? No, he didn't look the type to play tricks with the minds of ours. It sounded much too complicated for some idiot like him. She glanced back again, and he was gone. Her head shot forward to see him already near the gate leading back into the major part of the village. He was leaned against the gate exactly how he was against the tree.

How the hell was he doing that!

* * *

"So, does anyone want to report to me the reason why I didn't find out about a bunch of samurai running rampant through my village until after they had gotten here?" a Naruto clone said with his arms crossed while Kakashi shrugged.

"We're not sure. This amount of people entering the village would normally be reported immediately to the Hokage or at least the Anbu before they were all done being processed at the front gate." Kakashi said as he placed a hand to his masked chin and rubbed it in thought, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Naruto asked as the ten ninja and Kakashi all seemed a little reluctant to tell him something.

"Well, the only way this amount of people won't be reported to you or the Anbu… Is if one of the councils gave them expressed permission to enter before they got to the gate." Kakashi said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then which of my councils gave them permission to enter without my knowing?" Naruto asked tightly as Kakashi's eye narrowed as well.

"Not the Shinobi Council, I know that much." Kakashi said as the Naruto clone closed his eyes and turned away.

"Then I will allow my real self to deal with that problem when I dispel. Come, we must meet with Mr. Sandayu Asama." Naruto said, his hands in the ram hand-seal. A poof of smoke was all the warning the ninja got as the clone transformed it's appearance in front of them. When the smoke cleared, the Naruto clone was in full Kage-garb as he tipped his triangular hat at them with a smirk while they were confused.

"Kakashi, how good are you at genjutsu?" the Naruto clone asked with a smirk.

"… Pretty good, mostly just the simple ones… Why?" Kakashi said as the clone's boyish smirk turned into a full-on grin.

"Perfect! Follow me. The rest of you, round up the Civilian Council and direct one of the clones to the office. I want order restored." the clone said as he and Kakashi walked away.

"Yes sir!" the ninja chorused before moving quickly to carry out his orders.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kakashi asked as Naruto smirked once more.

"I have a plan." was all the Naruto clone said as they walked.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." the man with glasses said with a bow.

"This gentleman here is the one who requested our services… assuming he still wants them after being knocked out and tied up by you." Kakashi said as he gestured to the man aside of him while Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of both men.

"No harm done." Sandayu insisted, brushing the incident off while giving them all a friendly smile, "I'm actually quite impressed. We were caught completely off-guard by these two and those others. Those were most efficient tactics you used. Better even that what was said by your Hokage, which was quite praiseworthy. I must confess I had a small doubt on whether or not Genin were suited for this mission, but I'm glad to say that your little show has completely erased my doubts. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Sandayu Asama. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke muttered coolly. This guy must have had some training to be so calm and praiseful to them. No normal civilian would be so cool about being knocked out and tied up.

Unless they were into that kind of thing, but that was besides the point…

"Ah, even where I'm from I've heard about you." Sandayu said as he turned to Sakura, "And you, young lady?"

"I'm S-Sakura Haruno. Umm, sorry again about the whole-" Sakura said as Sandayu interrupted her with a chuckle.

"Think nothing of it." Sandayu insisted with a smile, "A pretty young lady such as yourself has no need to apologize."

Kakashi and Sakura beamed at the man's friendliness. Kakashi glanced over to Sasuke and… Wait, was Sasuke's right eye twitching…? But that only happened when… Oh… Heh, heh… Now Sasuke was staring at his right foot pointedly. Kakashi could read his student like a book, and peeking into the diary that was Sasuke was giving him some juicy material to gossip about to his fellow Jonin-ninja.

"By the way…" Sandayu began, now speaking to all three of them, "Which one of you created all those clones and caught the other group? That was some top-notch work."

"Ho, ho, ho! He's not here right now, but I'm sure you'd like to meet him!" an energetic voice rang out behind the group as they all turned to see the Hokage.

Dressed in the official Hokage robes and hat was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, though the full set of clothes hid most of his body from view. This man was the Hokage. His eyes and top half of his face were obscured by the shadows of his hat while his cool smirk seemed to be forever on his features.

"Yo! I'm glad you found them well, Mr. Asama. This bunch are a rather wildly group." the Hokage said as Sandayu chuckled.

"They seem alright to me. Thank you for referring them to me, I'm sure they'll be even better if danger should arise. Also, I am looking forward to meeting this last member." Sandayu said as the Hokage grinned.

"Good, because you'll meet him soon." the Hokage said as he turned and walked out with just as much energy as he spoke.

Sasuke's left eye twitched over how stupid Naruto's clone had sounded. The only thing that kept him from putting a boot to the clone's head was the stupid elaborate plan which Sasuke could tell was going on. Even Sakura seemed to understand something was amiss as she must have detected and seen pass the Genjutsu over Naruto's top half as well.

The only question left was: what the hell was going on?

* * *

Naruto yawned into an open palm as he saw Yukie was racing down the street atop her horse. She had finally made it back into the village and he had to admit that using his Flash-step technique just to mess with her head was getting boring. He jumped to the rooftops before she had a chance to notice and followed her through the village as she looked for him, trying to find where he had run off to.

He watched as she breathed a sigh of relief before she started mulling about the village. It wasn't longer before he gained a smirk as he saw her surrounded by a small group of children. Each of them had to be around seven or eight years-old as they clamored for her autograph, all holding up pens and papers as they chanted the word. His amused smirk soon turned to a fond smile at the sight. Had it been even a few days earlier, he himself might have just gone over and joined them in asking for an autograph. Naruto sighed, maybe he had judged her too soon. Maybe she really was a good-

"Just stop it! I'm not giving any autographs!" Yukie shouted, freighting all the children in a dead silent. Even all of the onlookers and those just passing by stopped and looked at Yukie in shock, wondering what had caused her reaction.

"What's so special about my autograph?" Yukie said, continuing her tirade, "If I give it to you, all it'll do is take up space and collect dust! What could be more worthless… more useless…? It's just plain stupid!"

"_A good and total _bitch!" Naruto thought, feeling his fist clenched at the look on the children's faces. And with that that, Yukie Fujikaze took off running down the street, leaving the kids behind. Naruto felt sorry for the kids, especially the one of which looked ready to cry.

Already the people in the streets were chatting and gossiping about what had just happened, none of them impressed with the actress anymore.

"Wow, and I thought that Hikairi Neko was bitchy…" one of the women said aloud as the others around quickly agreed with the random woman while they began to slowly disperse.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he gazed down upon his people. His face was set in anger as he took another brief look at the children. Watched as their parents gathered about them, consoling them as the one child was actually crying and sobbing softly in her father's arms. Silently, he took off after Yukie again.

This time, however, he was not going to be taking it lightly on her.

* * *

"You're kidding! Yukie Fujikaze, here, in the village!" Ino said excitedly as she leaned on the sales counter while Kiba and Shikamaru nodded, both looking worked over as though they had been working for hours at a time.

Ino knew they had, like many of the ninja in the village, been helping out at the hospital to update the system. She, like many others, was surprised when just earlier her father and even her mother (who hadn't been a ninja a day in her life, but did work as a nurse some time) were called to help out at the hospital on her dad's only day off. Neither parent had complained however (unlike her, who made a big fuss about it) as both knew the importance of the hospital to the village. Ino understood that it was the only hospital the village had, but did it really need _that_ _much_ reorganizing? Why _that_ many people helping? She didn't think so.

"Yeah, we saw her riding horseback through the village while Naruto was watching her. I know how much you like her, so-"

"What are you kids talkin' about?" a voice said as they all turned to see Anko coming into the open doorway of the flower shop.

"Yukie Fujikaze is in the village! Right now!" Ino said as Anko scoffed at her excitement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but that woman ain't all she's cracked up to be." Anko said with a sassy hand on her hip.

"What do you mean? She's one of the greatest actresses in all of the Elemental countries." Ino retorted as Anko only scoffed once more.

"Remember when we all went to see that Princess Gale movie, and I said that she'd be a really stuck up bitch? Well guess what? Anko the Forever Sexy was right; the woman was downtown screaming at some kids who wanted her autograph. I heard from Kotetsu, who heard from Iruka, who heard from Ado, who heard from Konohamaru, who saw one of the kids crying." Anko said as Shikamaru raised a brow while Kiba looked confused.

"No way!" Ino said as Anko nodded.

"Way."

"That's awful. She sounds like a total bitch for making some kid cry."

"Yeah, that's more of a jerk move than when Inch Man stole Commander Orgy's Utility Belt of Endowment."

"… You've been hitting up the late-night TV again, haven't you Kiba?"

"You bet your justice genitals I have! Bwhahahahaha!"

"Ugh… this is why ninjas shouldn't have television…"

"I have to go tell Hinata and Tenten! This is big news." Ino said as Shikamaru gave her a look.

"Didn't you say your parents left you here to look after the shop?" Shikamaru questioned as Ino blanched.

"Ugh… You're right, they did. Dammit… Oh! I know! Shika, go get them and bring them here." Ino said as she batted her eyelashes at the Nara heir.

"… I thought you were into Naruto…?"

"I am, you idiot! Women can use their feminine charms without having to like someone! Gosh, don't you know anything, Shika." Ino said, crossing her arms as she gave Shikamaru and Kiba a look after exchanging one with Anko, "Boys… they're all stupid without us…"

"I hear that, sister. I'll go get the girls. See ya later."

"Wait, Anko. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"… To spread gossip of course… Oh, and to get some of those poison lilies. They do come in today, right?"

"Yeah, but the shipments late. Sorry."

"No prob. I'll just get 'em tomorrow. Now to get more women here."

"And that's our cue to leave. Coming Kiba?"

"Yeah. I need to see Choji and Shino about the manga they let me borrow. I still don't see why the Potter kid just doesn't kick his family's ass and move into that castle."

"… You're into _Harry Potter_, too?" Shikamaru asked in shock as he and Kiba exited the flower shop right behind Anko, who took off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah. I mean, it's so unbelievable and cool! Dude, just look at it. This kid suddenly finds out, all in one day, that an evil wizard is after him and that he has to go to a school to learn magic. It's almost as unbelievable as _Bleach_. I mean, whoever heard of multiple Shinigami?" Kiba replied with a grin as he nudged Shikamaru, who smirked somewhat.

"Yeah, that is pretty crazy. Almost like being a 16 year-old pirate, and fruit giving you magical powers after eating it." Shikamaru said as Kiba laughed.

"Dude! You read _One Piece_, too? Who are you and why have I never met you?" Kiba said excitedly as he threw an arm over Shikamaru's shoulder brotherly and grinned.

"I don't know, but I think Choji and Shino have been holding out on me. They both borrowed my Harry Potter and never gave it back. Now I know where it went." Shikamaru said as he and Kiba laughed.

* * *

Naruto scanned the crowds from his position on the rooftop, he had to admit that this bitchy actress was no amateur in losing herself in a crowd, or in having methods to look about herself without ever turning her head. Naruto had noted that her favorite method of all seemed to be pulling out her small makeup kit to use the mirror to look over her shoulder while it appeared that she was checking her appearance. A nice trick, but not good enough on someone like him or any truly trained ninja.

He followed her for about two hours, most of the time on rooftops, looking down on her as an assassin might do to their target. Sometimes, just to screw with her, he'd use his flash-step combined with his transformation technique to pass her as a random townsman without her knowing. Though in the last two hours she had twice gone and changed inside stores, coming out with completely different outfits and hairstyles along with different fragrances from new perfumes. The first he had nearly missed, only finding her again by noticing her frequent habit to check over her shoulder with the make-up mirror.

He continued following her until she made a stop at the bar. Naruto followed her in, disguised as a middle-aged man. He sat down at the bar itself, watching her from a few seats down. She had immediately placed a high order for sake; and lots of it. It was something he had learned from Jiraiya when they had been traveling around during their search for Granny Tsunade. He could still remember when the two had sat inside a resturant watching a man who drank at the bar of it.

"_Remember this Naruto, because it might help you someday while on a mission or when dealing with delegates. When a person went goes to a bar, always watched how many drinks they take. One means they're in a hurry and want things done with quickly. Two means it's a quick trip, but that they regularly are the _"_come and go_"_ type. That means they may stay, or they may not, and things could go either way with your presence there. Three drinks means that the person definitely had time to waste, and are ready for if things get lengthy in talks or business. Now four or more drinks, that's when you know for sure that a person is dedicated and are going to stay for a long while no matter what. They'll be in the discussion or such for the long haul and will argue and compromise until they get at least as much as they can; no matter _what_ came their way._" Jiraiya had said as they had watched the man drink four drinks, and then rest at the bar.

Naruto shook his head free of his thoughts as he watched the actress consume one glass after another. Once she got her fourth down, Naruto felt that was his chance. He pushed away the sake he hadn't even touched before going to the restroom. He dropped his disguise before walking out, making sure no one noticed him. He saw a few drunkards had noticed, but they didn't seem to care as. His sharp look toward them told them to stay quiet and unaware.

"Are you tired of running, Lady Yukie?" Naruto said crispy from behind the actress as she dropped her glass in shock. Slowly, she turned around and gave him a look of surprise

"You again… I thought I lost you." Yukie said airily as Naruto gave her a dour look.

"I told you already. Did you really think that you can escape from someone of my caliber that easily?" Naruto said with his dour look.

Yukie didn't answer as she merely reached for a new glass and took another drink.

"I guess not. Especially since you followed me in under some ninja jutsu and then changed back in the bathroom." Yukie said somberly as Naruto shadowed his shock and surprise with a raised brow.

"Oh? And how did you notice that?" Naruto asked, slightly impressed and terrified that she had known about his movements.

"I've been watching everyone in here from the reflections of the glasses and other stuff. The guy went into the bathroom, and didn't come out. You never entered, yet you came out of the bathroom. Is was a bit suspicious." Yukie said as though it pained her to be so cunning and intelligent.

"Maybe I came in through the bathroom window? Coming through the front door would only give you the chance to see me and run." Naruto said as Yukie shrugged with a somber look on her face.

"Maybe…" Yukie sighed out, staring at her glass as Naruto was sure she was truly looking at him. His face was set in a stern and emotionless façade as he stared at her back. He decided they needed a change of subject before he started asking questions that might make the drinking actress lash out.

"Why did you have to hurt those kids feelings like that? All they wanted was your stupid autograph. Is that really so hard to give?" Naruto asked as Yuki tensed, but sighed out as she looked set between annoyed and saddened.

"Why should I have given it to them? It's pointless and stupid…" Yukie said, now looking at him beside her, "It's one of those things where you get it, are happy with it for a few minutes and then completely forget about it." She said before she gave him an even more annoyed look, "Is that it? Are you bothering me for one, too? Is that why you won't leave me alone?"

"There's no way that I would want your autograph, bitchy. Especially after what you've done." Naruto said sharply, letting a small amount of his annoyance seep out, "And don't bother writing up a fake one." Naruto said as he glanced at her hand which had been moving towards a pen and paper, but he could clearly see the spray she had at the edge of her sleeve, "I'm not the type to fall for you some pepper spray… again. After that incident… Never mind, just know that-"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Yukie said somberly with a shake of her head, her hand moving away from the two items and back to her alcohol, "It's pervert repellent; for pervs like you. Is that why you're following me, you perv?"

Naruto too stunned to reply, not even to retort to being called a perv. How did she know his name! He had never told her his name! And given how good she was at acting the part of shock, he wasn't sure just how much she knew or didn't know of. There had only been a few times when he was so truly surprised with those around him. The first time was when Jiraiya had demonstrated the destructive power of the Rasengan in front of him. Another was he had learned that Orochimaru had been using a jutsu to reanimate the dead Hokages. The last time was when he saw his first vision with Sasuke planning to attack Konoha.

Now he was forced to add some bitchy actress to the list.

"Spiky blond hair, the only ninja to wear orange no matter what. Loud mouthed, yet hides certain degrees of emotion. Your reputation precedes you, Uzumaki." Yukie said without looking at him any longer, "Just like mine does…"

"My… reputation? I wasn't aware that I had truly acquired one just yet." Naruto said slowly and carefully. Did she know about him being the Hokage as well? He felt unease grip at the edges of his heart. Just how much did she know?

"You defeated the Sand village's monster and some prodigy of the Hyuga clan." Yukie said dryly, leaning back a bit after taking another swig of her drink, "The former is the one I was more interested in. The demon known as Shukaku, and its host Gaara of the Cactus… or whatever the hell his name is. They say that you used the summoning of Jiraiya of the Sanin and now that you're apprentice. They also say you decimated an entire section of forest with your battle. When you're a participant in the Konoha Chunin Exams, it's obvious that such an achievement is going to be heard throughout the entire Elemental Continent."

Naruto said nothing as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. If push came to shove, he'd have someone erase or seal her memories of everything dealing with Konoha.

Yuki laughed bitterly as she took another gulp of her drink, "Some stupid and heartless beast of the sand nation. It makes me wonder who the _real _monster was: this Shukaku or that Garra kid."

"Don't you ever talk about Gaara like that! You don't know one thing about him or what he's been through!" Naruto yelled, small amounts of his charka already increasing the air pressure in the bar while most of the people in the bar began backing away, though Yukie herself was either too drunk or too oblivious to notice Naruto's sudden change. If anything, she didn't look impressed one bit.

"I don't care if you are the Number One Actress! I'll still kick your ass!" Naruto yelled before he stopped himself. What was he doing, getting angry over her words? Exploding at her like he used to do? He couldn't do that anymore. He knew that, but hearing her talk trash about Gaara made his blood boil as he clenched his fists. She didn't know him. She didn't know what Jinchuriki suffered through!

Yukie laughed at that. At him! Laughter was the last thing Naruto was expecting as the laughs grew louder and bolder. He was about to summon his sword and lop her head off when she started speaking.

"Number One Actress?" Yukie asked incredulously between her fits of amusement, "Oh dear Kami-sama, that's rich… that's very funny…"

"What's so funny about-"

"You say it like being an actress is so great." Yukie said, her entire demeanor changing from the amused to somber, "… Being an actress is an awful job…"

Naruto stopped at that. His anger ebbed away without his consent. His confusion at the whole of her change and wrods was nearly touchable.

"Huh?" was his oh so intelligent reply.

"Being an actress means that you're the lowest of the low." Yukie said, picking up her empty cup and waving it around, "It's the worst job anyone could do. It's a life filled with lies, followed by a script that someone else writes. Heh heh… It's really stupid actually."

"Stupid?" Naruto asked, blinking in bewilderment. He never heard of an actor describe their job like that. While the woman was a complete bitch, he had to admit that her talent for theatre was good. Her acting was so real and convincing. He had figured she was just a stuck-up hag, completely engrossed in her own fame and fortune, someone who cared solely about her career and thought herself above everyone else in the world. But what was this? She made it sounded like she had lived the miserablelife; _his_ life.

Maybe he really _did_ judge her too quickly…?

Before they could continue their conversation, the door to the bar burst open as several people came running in, nearly trampling some guy that had been trying to leave. Naruto gazed at the door, reigning in his wild emotions as he saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi with some older man with a beard and glasses. Before he had the chance to even mentally question it, he felt memories and information float his mind from a clone that must have disburse. His fists clenched even more than before.

He'd be kicking _so_ _much_ Council ass later.

"Lady Yukie!" the man in glasses said in a hurried voice, trying to catch his breath, "The normal ship departing for Snow Country left an hour! I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we'll have to wait another two weeks before the next one comes in.

"What?" Yukie interrupted, slamming her glass down on the bar with added emphasis, "Screw it. The Sky Princess is leaving."

"Leaving!" the man repeated in complete despair, "What do you mean!"

"Its fine." Yukie said far more calmly than she had been a mere two seconds ago, waving her hand in front of her dramatically, "It happens all the time. Lead actresses change all the time, as can directors. You can find a replacement easy-"

"Quiet!" the guy, which he knew from the clone's memories as Sandayu, yelled, making Yukie drop her waving hand. To Naruto's amazement, she did shut up immediately, even looking a bit concerned. He guessed the guy never raised his voice at her or was to stern unless the situation called for it since she didn't react at all when he was shouting at her just moments ago.

Whoever the hell this Sandayu guy was… he obviously had more than a bit of influence over her.

"The role of Sky Princess Gale can be played by no one except you, Lady Yukie!" Sandayu yelled in passion. Yukie stared at him for a moment and then looked down at her drink like a scolded child. Naruto and the others only watched as Sandayu continued on in a softer, but still firm voice, "Besides, if you drop out this late in the game, you'll never work in this business again!"

Yukie was silent as Naruto thought that _maybe_ Sandayu had actually got through to her.

"So what? I don't care." Yukie said as Naruto let out a mental sigh.

Maybe not…

"Then I guess we have no choice." Kakashi said in his usual lazy lay-about voice. Naruto looked toward Kakashi as the man moved forward, lifting his Konoha headband just enough to expose his left eye; his Sharingan eye. Naruto raised a brow as Kakashi looked Yukie directly in the eye… and seconds later, Yukie collapsed in Kakashi's arms like a useless rag doll.

"Mind telling me what you just did that for?" Naruto asked, his brow still raised, "Don't tell me that you're into-"

"She's our next assignment, Naruto." Kakashi interrupted, giving his Hokage his usual eye-smile as they played the part in front of Sandayu, "You're now part of her bodyguard until further notice."

"I see, so you're the boy the Hokage of the Leaf village talked about…" Sandayu said as he outstretched his hand, "Hello, I am Sandayu Asama, and I happen to be-"

"Her personal assistant." Naruto said, finishing the man's introduction as he jabbed a thumb toward Yukie's unconscious form.

"Yeah…" Sandayu said, using the hand he was reaching out with to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"And I'm-" Naruto was saying, but got interrupted by a loud and jolly voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The Number One Genin in all of Konoha!" the loud and annoying voice said as Naruto felt his eye twitch.

They all turned toward the door of the bar, only to see the smirking Hokage standing in the doorway.


	22. Governing Soberly and Sexy Bodies

**Happy Birthday to this story! Yes my good people, this story has been around for more than a whole year! I'd like to thank all of you for your help in making this story reach 1299 reviews and 22 chapters. I couldn't have done it without you guys; the readers!**

**Politics! … Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 22: Governing Soberly and Sexy Bodies**

* * *

Naruto sat behind his desk, staring at the paperwork in front of him. He didn't want a clone to deal with, since it wasn't much. But for some reason, he just couldn't focus on it. He felt a nagging sensation at the back of his mind, but couldn't tell what it was from. He pushed himself from the desk, deciding that a clone could deal with the work while he cleared his head.

The whole incident with Yukie Fujikaze yesterday had been an ordeal. A boat had been secured for their mission, but it wouldn't come for another two or three days. Naruto walked the halls of the Hokage Mansion in thought, his arms behind his back as he focused his gaze on the floor before him.

He still needed to meet with his ever wise Civilian Council. He might have understood them, but he also thought he had made his thoughts on the matter clear as well. They needed to be dealt with, and as much as he hated to do it, there was only one way he could think of to do so.

"Genma, Ado!" Naruto called as he walked, the two ninja coming from the shadows as they kept pace behind him.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." the two chorused as Naruto glanced over his shoulder at them.

"I want the Councils, all three of them, present in the Council Meeting room. Have them all there by noon." Naruto said as the two wasted no time to give his orders.

"You can come out at anytime, Sai. Following me under illusions isn't the way to go." Naruto said, glancing at a wall as he outstretched his hand, ripping away Sai's genjutsu while said pale boy was wide-eyed and surprised.

"How the…? What did he just do? He… ripped it… physically… But how? That shouldn't be possible! There are only two ways to dispel a genjutsu! What is he…? He is truly a God?" Sai thought in a panic, though none showed on his face.

"That technique I just used is one of my own design. I came up with it while Jiraiya-sensei and I were searching for Tsunade. I force my own charka onto the illusion and disturb it with multiple waves of charka while moving my hand, hence why it looked like I ripped your genjutsu away. I'm still thinking of a name for it though…" Naruto said as Sai merely fell into step behind him respectfully.

"I see… then why not name it… _**Noren**_ _**Mekuri**_…?" Sai suggested as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… _Curtain Stripping_, you say… that's good, Sai. Thanks." Naruto said as he gazed over his shoulder with a smile. Sai felt his heartbeat increase while heat rose in his cheeks. He didn't know why, but that smile, it gave him an unusual feeling… a feeling of ease…

Sai hated that feeling.

"How is Yamato doing?" Naruto asked as he and Sai stepped out of the Hokage's Mansion.

"Tsunade-sama says that he will make a full recovery within a week. His vitals are stable and the only thing he needs now is rest and a steady diet of healthy foods." Sai said impassively as Naruto nodded.

"Good, good… How's Danzo?" Naruto asked, his voice carrying a little more firmness to it as Sai felt himself tense without wanting to.

"He is well." Sai said with infliction, as if he was being indirect.

"Oh? You didn't say Danzo-sama. Am I to take it that you can't? Or maybe you'll explode if you do?" Naruto said, taking the fact that Danzo seemed like the cold-hearted type to do something like that.

"The former. I can't speak that which is not to be talked about." Sai said quietly with his head bowed.

"That's fine, Sai." Naruto said, though his fists were clenched, "_I knew Danzo wouldn't send someone to me without some security measures, but what if he's done this to every other ninja under his command. I'll just have to figure out a way around whatever defenses he has on Sai, and then remove them completely. You should know Danzo, you're playing at a young man's game and your time is nearly up_." Naruto thought as he took in a calming breath.

* * *

"What did you say?" Hiashi asked the ninja with out turning from his cup of tea nor his two daughters and Neji as they sparred.

"Hokage-sama has requested the presence of all Council Members and his three Elderly Advisors. Any who do not attend by noon will be dealt with by Hokage-sama himself." the ninja said as Hiashi sighed.

"Understood. You may go." Hiashi said shortly as the ninja nodded before vanishing.

"_What could have happened that would cause Naruto to call an emergency meeting of all three councils before the normal time_?" Hiashi thought as he sipped at his tea, watching Neji flip Hinata while he kicked Hanabi backward, _"I just hope they'll have better luck with the village when I'm dead and gone_…"

* * *

"A meeting you say?" Inoichi said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. With a sigh, he and Chojiro sat down the large box they were carrying while Shikaku raised a brow.

"Yes, all members of the three Councils. Attendance is mandatory." the ninja said.

"Alright. Message received. You can go." Shikaku said with a lazy tone and wave of his hand. The ninja nodded as he vanished from the inside of the hospital.

* * *

"A meeting, huh? Why am I being summoned then? I'm not one of the three Councils." Tsunade said, sparing the ninja a glance from her paperwork.

"You are of the Senju clan, and have had your clan's status reinstated with your being back in the village. You're also the Head of the Medical Corps and the Hospital. You are required to attend." the ninja said as Tsunade sighed. She had forgot all about that and those two old fossils' threats toward her.

"Fine, just get out of my office!" Tsunade said as the ninja wasted no time in leaving.

"Damn paperwork!"

* * *

"Sai, I need you to pick up a book for me from a person just outside the village's gates. They'll meet you there, so have it to me before noon." Naruto said, writing down what he needed as he handed the scrap of paper to Sai, who nodded in acceptance.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Sai said in monotone before he disappeared.

"Alright, now I can finally get some ramen in peace." Naruto said with a stretch and a sigh.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" a voice said as Naruto turned to see Ino.

"Ino…? Hey, aren't you supposed to be living at my mansion now?" Naruto asked, not having seen anyone around the mansion but Jiraiya as he did every morning.

"Yeah, me, Hinata, and Tenten are there. We're roomed on a the level above you and Lord Jiraiya. I didn't know the Hokage's mansion extended below ground or that it was so extensive. It's amazing, Naruto!" Ino said as she and Naruto walked onward to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yeah, neither did I when I first moved in. It's all still so new and exciting to me." Naruto said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but you've accomplished your dream. I mean, you're the Hokage now, Naruto. You did it. Everyone said you wouldn't, and still you did it." Ino said with her arms behind her as she glanced over at Naruto.

'Yeah, but I think the reasons for my dream changed along the way." Naruto said, looked up at the giant tree in the middle of the village with a smile, "I first started that dream just so people would stop ignoring me and take notice, but along the way, I didn't care if people took notice of my existence. I just wanted to protect those I cared about. I discovered that while on my first C-ranked mission."

"Really?" Ino asked, turned to him fully as they came up on the ramen shop, which seemed to be very busy while Naruto nodded.

"Hey, hey, Naruto! I mean, Lord Hokage! Come around for another world-famous bowl of Ichiraku Ramen, huh?" Teuchi said as he gazed back at his customers, "Hey you squatters, make room for the leader of our great village… and his girl."

"Thanks, Old Man Teuchi." Naruto said with a chuckle as he gusided Ino to her seat.

" Your welcome anytime, Naruto. And who is this young lady whose accompanying you today? Might I add a beautiful one at that?" Teuchi said as Ino began to blush.

"Huh? Oh, it's just Ino." Naruto said, casting a quick glance at Ino while Ayame was taking his order.

"Naruto!" both girls, Ayame and Ino , yelled at him in embarrassment while Ino was blushing from such.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Naruto asked in confusion as Ayame grabbed his ear harshly.

"You can't just introduce her so commonly, like she's just some old friend that's been with you forever. You have to be respectful and gentlemen-like, say her full name, be polite." Ayame admonished as Ino nodded firmly.

"I don't get what the big deal is. She's just Ino, I've known her since forever. We went to the Academy together and everything. In fact, we were even friends before she started caring about popularity and all that." Naruto said, looking bewildered while Ino grabbed his other ear.

"So? That doesn't matter! I am a lady, and as such, you have to be extremely polite. You should always guide the lady to her seat, ask her what she wants first, and then introduce her like she's the best thing in the world. Ya got that?" Ino yelled in embarrassed anger as Naruto started looking a bit fearful.

"O-Okay… Got it…" Naruto said, though he still looked confused, "But I don't get it. We've known each other forever. Why should I be overly fancy for you?"

Ino sighed tiredly, knowing that it would be a long discussion, "Because Naruto, I'm a girl. If you want a girl to like you, you have to be a gentlemen. Girls like being treated like princesses and such. Get it? I know that we've known each other for a long time, but we don't really know that much about each other. That's why you have to be polite."

"Yeah, but you already like me, and I like you… somewhat. Why go through all that trouble? Why not just be ourselves and be comfortable around one another instead of putting on an act?" Naruto questioned as Ayame, Teuchi, and the other customers watched on.

"Because that's the way it is. When you're on a date with a girl, you have to be polite and a perfect gentlemen. Don't get me wrong, I do like you, but when you're dating someone, you have to show them the best of you." Ino said as a woman beside her nodded.

"That's right, Lord Hokage. I remember when I was your age. Those "bad boys" could never get past the first date if they didn't know how to behave. The date shows just how far you're willing to go for the girl, and just how much a of good guy you are." the woman said as Naruto perched his lips in thought until a guy next to him patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama, it's a lot of work, but it's worth it if it's a girl you really like. Besides, the girls have to be ladies and polite as well. Most of time try and starve themselves on the date to show that they're not "pigs" as they like to call themselves. They'll almost always be quiet and timid, never leaving your side unless one of you needs to go to the bathroom." the guy said with a chuckle that Teuchi and some of the other guys joined in on.

"It's like this, Naruto; the date is like a mission. You're mission on the date is to please the girl while also being polite and kind. You don't have to put on an act to do it. You can be yourself, but you just be a bit nicer in public." Teuchi said as he leaned over the counter, "Plus, it's all worth it if you get a kiss in the end."

"Or a little something else, if you know what I mean." the guy next to Naruto said as he and Teuchi high-fived while all the guys started laughing. Ayame sighed at the confused look Naruto had while she hit her father over the head with a frying pan.

"Don't mind these idiots, Naruto. Just behave on the date, and you'll be happy in the end." Ayame said as another guy chuckled.

"Yeah, happy ending." the guy said as the others started chuckling even more.

"Perverts." the woman next to Ino said as Ino, Ayame, and she nodded with frowns.

"Don't be like them, Naruto. They don't get girls." Ino said as Naruto looked confused.

"Umm… Okay…" Naruto said as he glanced between Ino and Ayame, "Umm… so Ino, what do you want to eat? You pick first."

Ino smiled at Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his right and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm not that hungry. Maybe just a small Miso Ramen." Ino said as Naruto shrugged.

"Umm… I think I'll have a medium one. I'm not that hungry either." Naruto said, getting an approving nod from Ayame and the lady seated next to Ino.

"Smart boy, he catches on quick." the woman said with a smile, remembering her late husband, "_Oh Kuzama, he's just like you were on our first date_…_ I miss_…"

* * *

"Edges I like 'em rough…" Sai sang in monotone as he walked past the village gate.

"So, you've arrived." a voice said from the shadow of the trees.

"Yes, I am here on behalf of Hokage-sama Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He has sent me to retrieve some book from you." Sai said as the figure nodded.

"The paper?" the figure asked for as Sai nodded, walking over and handing the paper to the figure. The figure, obviously a male now that Sai was so close, wrote on the paper and handed it back to him.

"There. He'll be able to get the book from that. Be sure you get it to him. I must be going now." the male figure said as he slinked back further into the shadows, disappearing.

"Who was that…?" Sai whispered to himself, but then looked down at the paper, "#365...? I wonder what that could mean."

Sai pondered the thought as he pocketed the slip of paper and turned back to the village.

* * *

"… and that was how I beat Gaara. So I guess, I didn't really do much. Gamabunta did most of the real fighting. I would have never won without him." Naruto said as he and Ino walked through the village.

"That sounds amazing, Naruto. To think, you fighting on that big of a scale, and you won. You beat a fellow Jinchuriki without really having to use the power of your own Tailed Beast." Ino said, amazed at the battle Naruto had.

"Yeah, but the fox isn't all that bad. I mean, without him I would have never walked this path. I mean, I'm sure my life would have been different if he never would have attacked the village, but would it have been better? You never know. That's why I'm not focusing on the past, but trying to build a better future; for everyone in the village." Naruto said, gazing up at the Hokage faces before he looked down at Ino.

"I wish I had gotten to know you in the Academy, Naruto. If you were half as great as you are now, I wouldn't have minded being your friend like Shika and the others were. Who knows, I might have even fallen for you like Hinata. Oh!" Ino said, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Ino? Naruto asked, "If it's about Hinata liking me, then I already know."

"You do? How?" Ino asked in surprise, her eyes slightly wide.

"She flat out told me. I guess we all could have made better choices back then, but hey; we were still kids. I think we were all trying to grow up a little too fast…" Naruto said, reflecting on his attitude and ways from when he had attended the Academy. It seemed like it was years, decades even, instead of just months.

"It seems like it was so long ago, ya know? Like we've grown up so much since then." Ino said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's right one and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Tell me, Ino, what would you change if you could go back?" Naruto asked as Ino looked up at him.

"What I'd change…? That's a tough one… I guess I would have focused more on my ninja career instead of guys, popularity, and gossip. I mean, all the time I was fawning over Sasuke, I guess I could have devoted to training." Ino said as Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah, but you're still doing the same thing. You're fawning over me." Naruto said as Ino punched him in the arm.

"I am not! I was a little fan-girl to Sasuke, but with you… I don't know… I mean, I'm not screaming about how cool you are or anything, so that's an improvement to myself. I just feel more at ease with you. Like I don't have to rave about your looks or your charm to get your attention." Ino said as Naruto chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that to Sasuke either. He hated you girls, and said you gave him headaches. It was so funny to see you girls get ignored, but I was kinda sad that no one was like that to me." Naruto admitted as Ino looked up at him.

"You had Hinata." Ino said as Naruto smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you're right, but at the time, I didn't know that. My point is that Sasuke never liked you girls fawning all over him. What he really wants is a girl that'll prove to gain his attention through being herself, or a hard worker. Even said that he'd marry a civilian girl if she got his attention." Naruto said as Ino sighed.

"Oh well, that's all in the past now. My point was that I do devote more time to training. I've already got three new clan techniques mastered, and now I'm working on another. I've even improved my taijutsu and genjutsu a bit. I'm working hard." Ino said feeling a fire burning in her and a swell in her self-pride as she spoke.

"That's great! You should know, I always did have a small crush on you, but you were always fawning over Sasuke, so I didn't bother with it. And now that I look at it, I don't even know why I chased after Sakura by that same logic." Naruto said, rubbing his chin as Ino chuckled at him.

"Because Sakura was the only one who bothered to pay attention to you and your stupidity while the rest of us didn't care." Ino said as Naruto chuckled himself.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe I was so desperate for attention that I let her beat me up. Oh well, I still like Sakura. I mean, below Sasuke, she's one of my best friends. But, do I actually still like her the way I thought in the Academy…? I don't think so." Naruto said, more to himself than to Ino.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Ino said, jabbing him in the side lightly as he laughed, "And Hinata and Tenten too. Besides, I think we all like the fact that you're not the same person that you were back then. Now that you're taking things seriously, you're a much better person for it. If you were like this back in the Academy, instead of being loud-mouthed and annoying, I think a lot of us would have been friends with you, and even looked up to you."

"Maybe…" Naruto said, gazing off in the distance as the sun rose above the Hokage's Mansion, "But if I didn't start out like that, I might have never improved. I think, it's because I was like that, that I'm here today; the Fifth Hokage and the leader of Konoha. I'll take my past, and make sure no kid has to go through what I did."

"And I'll help anyway I can." Ino said, gazing up at Naruto with admiration, "You're so firm now, Naruto, it's amazing. You're really training, and really doing everything you can to improve the village. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to call you my leader."

"Thanks Ino. That means a lot coming from you." Naruto said, gently taking her hand into his own. Ino blushed, never having a guy be so romantic (or romantic at all) toward her. She laid her head back on his shoulder as they walked on, ignoring the gossip around them.

"_And by helping you, maybe I'll be able to help improve myself even more, Naruto_…" Ino thought peacefully, her eyes closed gently as she walked hand-in-hand with Naruto, her new budding love.

* * *

A knock came to the door of Tsunade's office as the woman was all to grateful for the chance to break away from her work.

"Come in." Tsunade said, as the door opened to reveal Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura called as Tsunade moved her work to the side.

"Yeah, you're that Sakura girl, right?" Tsunade asked, not forgetting the pink hair.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said firmly as she stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Okay, what can I do for you, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her hands folded neatly on her desk as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I'd… I'd like to request training under you." Sakura said, gathering all of her bravery while Tsunade keep a blank face.

"Why come to me?" Tsunade asked carefully as Sakura bowed respectfully.

"I want to do something to contribute like the others can. I'm not very strong, and I don't have charka like Naruto or Sasuke, but I'm smart and workable. You're titled as the world's greatest kunoichi, so please, I'd like to learn anything I can from you." Sakura said as Tsunade hummed in thought.

"I've read your file from Naruto. You're adept at Genjutsu. Why not have asked that Kurenai girl to train you, or even young Anko? I'm sure they would have been better and more direct choices than me." Tsunade said as Sakura shook her head, still not looking up.

"No. Kurenai-sensei is strong, but in only genjutsu. And Anko-sensei is a bit… much. You're not only strong in medic-ninjutsu, but also in taijutsu and other things I'm sure. The truth is, I don't expect to gain your legendary strength, but I just wish to learn how to heal others." Sakura said, looking up and into Tsunade's eyes for the first time, "I've been useless to my team this whole times, nearly getting them and myself killed. I want to learn how to not only protect myself, but when my teammates, my boys, get hurt, I want to be able to patch them right up and send them running back out onto the battle field."

"_Hmm… Her eyes… they're almost like Naruto's eyes were when he fought Orochimaru, just burning with determination. She reminds me of myself, or Dan, and my brother. Wanting to not burden others, but to protect them and help them as well. Maybe, I'll give it another shot. I mean, Shizune didn't turn out so bad_…" Tsunade thought as she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Fine, kid, but don't expect it to be easy. It's not easy to train to become a medical ninja, ya know. Medic-ninja require a lot of different skills compared to normal ninja who focus on fighting or specialization. You must have every aspect of your chakra control refined to perfection, study a large amount of specialized knowledge, and have the ability to apply that knowledge all the while never giving up." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair as she watched Sakura.

"I know." Sakura said, a serious and determined look on her face, "But I'm willing to do anything you say."

"Is that so?" Tsunade said, a smirk on her face as she placed her feet on her desk like a big shot while Sakura nodded nervously at the deadly smirk, "Alright then, I will train you, but I'm not taking it easy on you. You'll be wishing for death when I'm through with you, and you can ask Shizune for advice on that."

Sakura only nodded her head, not trusting her voice as she feared it would betray her and reveal how frightened she was as the woman before her began to smirk more widely.

Perhaps she _should_ _have_ gone to Anko instead…?

* * *

"Humph… I don't know why this meeting was called, but for our need to be here as well, especially with the chaos of that half-witted invasion over, it must be important." Homura said with his ever-present scowl. Danzo nodded, humming in thought while Koharu mirrored Homura's scowl.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sure Naruto knows how to handle his Hokage duties by now, and it can't be the hospital under Tsunade, so I still can't imagine why we're needed to his meeting. Our job as Elderly Advisors is to lend advise and council during times of distress or judge over serve crimes done by ninja." Koharu said as Danzo nodded once again, his visible eye closed as he appeared to be either deep in thought or sleeping. Danzo raised his head as he slammed his cane to the ground sharply, making Homura and Koharu glance in his direction sharply.

"Uzumaki is obviously about to reveal something, or has need of our presence here. My sources tell me that he has summoned all three councils to this meeting. As you know, normally all three councils are never called in at once unless the village is in a state of instability or-"

"When one of the three council is about to be suspended…" Koharu and Homura finished warily as Danzo nodded again, his eye opening as they all exchanged looks.

"But which one?" Koharu asked as Homura and Danzo both gave her a look that amounted to that of a casual shrug.

The three scholarly advisors and senior ninja waited with small talk and suspicion for ten whole minutes before the doors to the Council Chambers was opened. In walked Naruto, rubbing the back of his neck and looking vaguely tired as he strolled into the chambers.

"Elder Homura, Elder Koharu, Elder Danzo. I am glad that you could make it, and thank you for arriving so promptly. I didn't expect for anyone to have arrived just yet. What with it being still ten minutes before noon." Naruto said as he bowed respectfully to his advisors. They all gave a nod back, their joints protesting getting up from their comfy chairs.

"You're being oddly respectful." Homura commented dryly as he raised a brow while Naruto took his seat at the head of the council table with Homura and Koharu behind him on either side while Danzo sat the opposite end of the table with an open chair next to him at that end.

"Yeah well, things are gonna get a bit messy in here, so I want to be as respectful as possible." Naruto said, giving his three elders a steely look.

"Hmm…" Danzo hummed in thought as they all waited.

"I see I've arrived early, but not early enough." Hiashi commented as he entered the chamber.

"Hello. Please, Lord Hyuga, have a seat." Naruto said, gesturing to where the man sat beside Homura. Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's respectfully distant tone, but nodded as he took his seat.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, and might I extend a good day to you from the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said impassively with a bow as Naruto nodded back.

"Yes, and I thank you." Naruto said shortly as they all waited in silence. In that silence the ANBU Commander, Dragon, dropped down into his seat next to Danzo. None of them seemed surprised, except Naruto who hid his by raising a brow.

The doors creaked open once more, but with a groan from someone as three people shuffled in.

"Ugh… You made us early…" Shikaku muttered as Inoichi gave him an exasperated look while Choza merely shrugged. However, their playful banter ended at the look on Naruto face.

"Hokage-sama." the three chorused as they bowed respectfully.

"Lord Akimichi, Lord Yamanaka, Lord Nara. Please, take your seats as we wait." Naruto said as the three nodded and quickly seated themselves.

"Boy, oh, boy… There's gonna be trouble today…" Asuma commented as he walked into the council chambers and saw the expressions on everyone's face.

"Yes there will, Lord Sarutobi, so please take a seat." Naruto said as Asuma flinched and quickly bowed deeply, his body at nearly a perfect right angle.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage. Please forgive my casualty." Asuma said as Naruto sighed.

"Just sit down, Asuma-sensei." Naruto groaned out as Asuma smirked and took his seat between Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. Lords and Lady." a civilian man said as he and his two fellow Civilian Council members bowed in greeting. Naruto easily recognized the burly man as the one who had first spoken at the last meeting he had with the Civilian Council.

"Names and occupations." Naruto commanded as the three came out of their bows.

"Hokage-sama, I am the Head of Konoha's Department of Treasury, Tomokai Mistein." the robust man said with a bow as Naruto nodded to him before moving his gaze to the next.

"Sir, I am the Head of Konoha's Department of Civilian Defense, Kazuma Hitari." the rather thinly man next to Tomokai said with a respectful bow, looking almost as if he had been snapped in half at the waist.

"Uzumaki-sama, I am the Deputy-Head of Konoha's Department of Labor. My name is Gamichi Yoturu." the youngest looking man of the group said as Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, raising a brow as he did.

"Treasury? Civilian Defense? Labor? Why is that I've never heard about any of this until now?" Naruto asked as the others in the room exchanged bewildered looks.

"Hokage-sama… they teach government in the Ninja Academy. It's one of the most basic of classes that are taught to any and all citizens of the village." Homura said, his mouth a thin line as Naruto sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Sadly, that part of class always seemed to bore me or I skipped it. The only thing I got out of it was that the Hokage, that's me, was the supreme authority no matter what. That and the two Council along with the Elderly Advisor Council. Other than that, I got nothing." Naruto said with a shrug as the others exchanged looks once more.

"I will say this, and I shall only say this _once_, Naruto, for everyone's sake and because we are all thinking the same thing." Homura said, fixing Naruto with his most piercing of looks, "When this meeting of yours is over, you _will_ learn everything about Konoha's system of government and it's many departments. The Hokage may be the absolute authority, but he does not run this village on his own nor does the Hokage deal with every problem that occurs within the village's walls. This village was founded on the ideas that it takes more than simply one person to make a difference; one person leads the movement, and the others make the movement possible. After this meeting we will send the appropriate texts to your office and you will commit them to memory."

"I… I understand…" Naruto said, his head bowed in shame. He felt anger, like he was some scolded child again, but he knew better than to argue. He was the leader now, and these were things he needed to know, so it was right of them to scold him for his ignorance.

"Good…"Homura said, exchanging looks with Danzo and Koharu, all of them nodding to one another in some unspoken agreement.

* * *

The Council Chambers remained silent, all except the for greeting of council members as they came in and took up their appropriate seats. When everyone else had arrived, Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled it to calm his mind. He gazed out over his council members, taking in each of their anxious faces (some hiding it better than others) before he leaned forward in his chair.

"It has come to my attention that there was an incident yesterday in Konoha Downtown. Over twenty actors and an actress were running rampant in the streets… horseback." Naruto said slowly, looking into each face as he scanned the Councils for their reactions before moving on, "As you can imagine, the civilians and ninja in that area, who were all caught completely unawares, were… well, caught unawares. Luckily, I and the ninja of the area were able to safeguard the citizens and put an end to the scene before someone was hurt."

Once again, Naruto glanced about the room slowly, taking in the fidgeting shoulders of one man among the Civilian Council and the constant glances of another.

"When I spoke to the one in charge of this, and to some of the senior ninja, they all expressed the same thing… That the Civilian Council gave them permission to enter the village and shoot their movie." Naruto said, snapping his vision toward said council as he gave them his sharpest of looks, scowling deeply while he glared, "I want an explanation. Now!"

"Lord Hokage, we are deeply sorry for this incident and do apologize for it." a suave voice cut through the air like a hot butter knife. Everyone turned to see the man sitting opposite Hiashi rise from his chair, his charming features not ignored as he rose gracefully, "I am also deeply sorry if I did not introduce myself earlier, having arrived last to this meeting. You see, my father recently retired his position on the Civilian Council to me, and so I am here for the first day of my new career; having served as his assistant and deputy nearly all my life. My name is Takaru Kira, and I am in charge of Civilian Commerce for the village."

"Go on, Lord Takaru." Naruto said, bringing his hands together and leaning back in his chair as he narrowed his eyes. Was this guy born in gold or just dipped in the stuff? He was so suave, so graceful, so… unnatural…

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Takaru Kira said, bowing before he continued, "You see, my father was worried that this incident might happen, so he gave me specific instructions to follow should a time such as this meet light. Lord Hokage, this incident was signed into effect before your reign came to be known. It was put in place while Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the living Hokage of Konoha. I suppose the members of this esteemed Council simply forgot about it with all the… excitement that has been going on lately."

"I see…" Naruto said, steeping his fingers into a pyramid as he leaned back further into his chair.

"Hokage-sama, this incident can't simply go unpunished!" Hiashi Hyuga said, slamming his fist into the table, "They have forgotten their place. They did this behind Sarutobi-sama's back, and thought to do it so behind yours as well. Just because they pretty up their phrases means nothing when they're saying the same thing: they went behind both your back and the previous Hokage's so they could make a quick ryo and have the Ninja Council cleaning up the mess."

"Now hold there, Lord Hyuga!" Tomokai Mistein boomed, slamming his own fist to the table, "We resent that! All money made from shooting scenes within the village would go directly to Konoha Bank."

"Yes, but what about village security?" Shikaku questioned lazily with a yawn, "Filming the village without the ninja here being aware puts us at risk. Our enemies could divine a tactic of attack just from the smallest piece of information, as we would do the same had it been some other ninja village."

"Our security has been changed once, and it can be so again." a civilian said as Danzo scowled.

"So you'd put the village at risk? We have just been invaded… three times, none the less. Would you give our foes more wood to put on the dying embers of those three attacks?" Danzo sneered as Sayuri Haruno stood.

"How dare you! We love this village just as much as anyone else within its walls and would never do anything to endanger it!" Sayuri yelled as Naruto slowly turned to her.

"But you all did." Naruto said calmly, seeing no point in getting angry with the bickering that was going on around him, "You have allowed strangers to simply walk through our village gates in broad daylight with not even an identity check at the gates."

"But Lord Hokage-"

"Enough!" Naruto said, rising a hand as he could feel a headache coming on, "It is by my word that the Civilian Council be suspended and disbanded immediately until further notice."

"But Lord Hokage, that is completely unreasonable! I protest this outrageous abuse of power! I will appeal-" the suave man from earlier said hysterically, looking quite panicked that he was being suspended on his first day.

"To no one." Naruto said, glaring around at everyone, "This is your own fault. You have endangered the village and are lucky Danzo here isn't Hokage or you'd probably be hung in the town square or somethin'. Now all of your duties will be handled by your ninja counterparts, and whatnot. Dismissed… except for you, Lady Haruno."

* * *

As everyone gave backward glances while leaving the Council Chambers, Naruto got up from his chair with a sigh, walking over to the chambers' only small window to look out it and over the village.

"Ms. Haruno, do you know what your daughter did just yesterday? She fought actors trained to fight and use swords while riding horseback." Naruto said, watching Sakura's mother from her reflection in the window. Now he saw why the Old Man had never really looked at people while he was scolding them. It seemed so much harsher when you did it without looking at them. It made people feel disappointed that you couldn't even look at them while you spoke directly to them, like they were children who had broken a priceless family heirloom.

"She what…? But… Oh my…" Sayuri muttered to herself, seeing where the talk was going.

"It would seem to me, and many others, that I should just get rid of the Civilian Council. Isn't that right, Ms. Haruno? The only things I've seen this council do so far was put your own children at risk and in dangers due to your indirect actions."

Sayuri didn't speak, knowing that anything she said at this point would be meaningless.

"However, I don't wanna do that. The civilians deserve a voice in their village. I mean, I've lived most of my life knowing the sting of not having people hear how I've felt and what I wanted." Naruto said as Sayuri physically flinched. Was he purposely saying that to further let his disappointment in the Civilian Council show, because it was mostly civilians that had scorned him as a child?

Most likely so…

"Wha… W-What do you want me to d-do…?" Sayuri asked quietly, her head bowed in defeat as images of what her own actions could have cost her daughter. She'd do anything to protect the last of her family… her _only_ daughter… _their_ daughter… _his_ daughter…

"I want you to go home and speak with your daughter, Ms. Haruno. Get her to open up to you about her career as a ninja." Naruto said, still not looking directly at the woman before him as he turned and began to slowly cross the room toward the door, stopping at it with his hand on the handle, "Then I want you to do the right thing. Become my eyes and ears on the Civilian Council. Redeem yourself… so that your daughter might live a day where she would have died…" Naruto finished with a heavy sigh before he ghosted from the door, closing the door on the unusually solemn and quiet Sayuri Haruno.

It was a new day, Sayuri realized as she clenched her fists at her sides. It was a new day, and she- no, not just her but all of them, had allowed their bitterness at being rejected from their childhood dreams to affect their judgment and actions. How her rash decisions and scorned feelings could have hurt her daughter. Sakura could have lost a limb by now, and what would she have done? Blamed the ninja, she realized as her eyes widened a bit and her mouth opened to gape. That's right… she would have blamed the ninja, because she would never have seen that the blame rested with her and her fellow Councilors.

"Well…" Sayuri began heavily, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Today is a new day. And the winds of change are breezing through the village." Sayuri took a step toward the door, "I won't make the same mistakes I made 30 years ago with my hate for Shugo-sensei when he told me I wasn't fit to become a ninja by their standards." Sayuri took another step to the door, this one more steady, "I won't be jealous of him when _he_ came to me and said _he_ had become a ninja." another stronger step, "I won't just sit there and cry like when _he_ got those scars across his back from being tortured on that mission to the Mist village." another step, this time breaking into a weak stride, "I won't just worry like when he didn't come home for months while I was pregnant." Sayuri's stride become more powerful as her voice rose in confidence, "And I damn-well won't endanger _our_ daughter anymore because of that pity grudge! I will start acting like the mother my father and husband would be proud to see!" Sayuri outstretched her hand to reach for the door handle, "I am Sayuri Haruno, and I have made up my mind!"

And with that, Sayuri ripped open the door and walked out of the empty room, slamming the door in her wake.

It was a new day, and a _new_ Sayuri Haruno was there to greet it head-on.


	23. Miss Know It All

**Chapter 23: Mrs. Know-It-All**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat atop her bed, flopping back onto it without a care in the world as she finished her packing. When Kakashi-sensei had come by to tell her they would be leaving for the next boat, she had initially believed there wouldn't be another to come around for the week they had been promised. Though she was panicked when Sasuke came to her house, only to tell her the next boat would be coming by in the early morning.

So, with that information in mind, Sakura had spent most of the night racing around her room. Trying to find the right clothes for climate change. Being sure all her ninja gear was put away in storage scrolls for her to pack. And taking extra care that her personal hygiene was top-notch, less she be made to share a room with either of her teammates.

Truly, having allowed both Naruto and Sasuke to see her with a "morning face" was a bad idea and one that had only been forgotten by the extreme dangers of the Chunin Exams and Sound Invasion.

"Sakura! Are you packed? Your teammates will be here any minute!" Sayuri's voice sounded from downstairs. Sakura begrudgingly got herself up from the bed, grumbling that with all the hard work of her packing, her teammates could kiss her ass at the moment.

"Yeah! I'm packed!" Sakura yelled back, checking herself in her bedroom's full-length mirror.

"Well get down here! You need to eat before a big mission like this!" Sayuri shouted, mirth in her voice, "Can't protect the world's best actress on an empty stomach, now can you?"

"Well, I guess not…" Sakura mumbled, her stomach beginning to grumble its own hunger at her, "Okay, Okay!"

Sakura grabbed her backpack, and tugged-

Promptly falling down as she did. She grumbled under her breath as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Oh come on! I am not this weak! Its just a bunch of scrolls!" Sakura yelled to herself as she used both hands and barely managed to pull the pack a few inches.

* * *

"Hiya, Sakura's Mom!" Naruto's voice sounded loudly and energetically from downstairs as Sakura groaned. If Naruto was there, then Sasuke wouldn't be far behind.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. Welcome to my humble home." Sakura heard her mom greet, "And you as well, Uchiha-sama."

Oh no, Sasuke too…

"Good morning, Mrs. Haruno." Sakura strained to hear as Sasuke was always too quiet. Though she had to admit, Naruto was always too loud.

Why couldn't she have normal teammates again…?

"Sakura's Mom! You don't have to call us that stuff!" Naruto said, "I'm just Naruto when on everyday missions like this, and he's an asshole, so call him Sasuke."

WHAP! Sakura winced from upstairs with her hands still clenched around the straps of her pack. She could practically see Naruto's face implanted into her house's clean floorboards while Sasuke's hand was still in the air from where he smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"See what I mean!" Naruto yelled as Sakura barely heard Sasuke grunt at him. The months of working and growing closer to her teammates told Sakura that Sasuke's grunt meant for Naruto to shut up.

"Yes, well… Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura is upstairs packing. She'll be down in a minute." Sakura's mother covered for her as Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's okay! We'll help her!" Naruto said cheerfully, probably with a big goofy smile as she heard his heavy footsteps going toward the stairs.

"Naruto, you can't do that! Sakura has to pack her own things!" Sayuri said, almost frantically as Sakura groaned and smacked her forehead, dragging her hand down over her face. Naruto was still a clueless idiot, even after Sakura had heard from Ino that she, Hinata, and Tenten were all living with him.

"Why? I helped Sasuke pack, and he helped me. It's no big deal; we're teammates." Naruto said, probably with an oblivious shrug.

"It's because she's a girl, dope. Mrs. Haruno doesn't want us to see her daughter's unmentionables by helping her. Remember; we have to treat girls different than boys." Sasuke said as Sakura felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Unmentionables? What that?" Naruto asked, and Sakura banged her head against the mattress of her bed. Now Naruto was just being a bastard.

"Ya know." Sasuke said as Sakura began banging her head harder. So Sasuke was gonna play along. Sakura suddenly felt pity for her poor mother, probably standing there, gaping with her face clashing red with her pink hair, "Things like her bra and panties."

"Oh, those!" Naruto said loudly, snapping his fingers, "I hope she's packing the little green ones! I like those."

"I like the blue ones better." Sasuke responded as Sakura could hear her mother sputtering out nonsense, "They're form fitting."

"Like the biker shorts? Because, personally, I like it when she walks around in the boxers we got her for her birthday. The little cherries on them are so cute!" Naruto said with Sakura feeling as though she'd die of embarrassment soon.

"Yeah, those are nice, but only with the sport's bra we helped her shop for that one time." Sasuke replied while Sakura _knew_ she'd die of embarrassment soon.

"Hey yeah! Sakura's bras are so cute! Especially the little pink one with kunai on it." Naruto gushed as Sakura groaned. She'd never live this day down if she didn't stop them soon.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura shouted, her voice curious as she heard her mother breath out harshly, as though the woman had run a mile, "Can you two come up here? I need some help."

"Sure thing, Sakura!" Naruto said as Sakura could almost tell Sasuke's only reply was to shrug.

Letting go of the strap, Sakura heard Naruto quickly making his way up the steps. Knowing just how far her door opened, Sakura waited just outside of it's swing length as she listened to Naruto hurry down the hall to her room.

When the door swung open, and knowing Naruto would burst into her room hoping to get a peek at her "unmentionables" while she packed, Sakura quickly shot her fist out and punched Naruto between the eyes. Before he could fall back and collapse to the floor, unconscious, Sakura moved in and stopped his descend, covering his mouth to stop him from groaning.

Throwing Naruto to her bed, Sakura heard Sasuke's footsteps coming down the hall to her room as she gently swung the door back closed.

"Gee Sakura, you sure have a lot of stuff?" Sakura said, mimicking Naruto's voice and speech patterns with ease from her many times of being around the loud obnoxious blond, "And what's this thing? Hey, Sasuke! Get in here!"

"I'm coming, you idiot." Sasuke replied as Sakura nearly chuckled at how easy it was to impersonate Naruto.

"Well move your ass, you bastard!" Sakura shouted in Naruto's voice.

"I'm here already! You-" but as he was saying this and opening the door, Sakura hit him with two quick jabs to the stomach, and one chop to his neck, knocking him out. Not letting him hit the floor either, less her mother be suspicious, Sakura placed Sasuke next to Naruto on her bed before going into her backpack.

Pulling out some steel ninja-wire, Sakura chuckled darkly as she pulled the wire out.

"Payback, chumps." Sakura said as she stepped closer to her unconscious teammates, "Payback…"

* * *

"Sakura, are you three okay in there?" Sayuri asked, even as she was moving toward her daughter's room.

Opening the door to her daughter's room, Sayuri saw the window close as Sakura stood in the middle of her clean room, the only thing out of place being the backpack left on her bed for her mission.

"Yeah we're good. I was done packing and wanted to ask them if I had everything I needed. After that they said they'd meet me at the village front gate." Sakura said with a smile as Sayuri quirked a brow.

"Really? And why did they use the window?" Sayuri asked as she leaned against the doorframe coolly.

"Because while I'm eating breakfast and whatnot, they're going to go track down Kakashi-sensei and make him be on time." Sakura explained smoothly as Sayuri nodded.

"Yes, well, better men have tried and failed to get Mr. Hatake somewhere on time." Sayuri said with a chuckle, "Once when we were young, the village thought him dead for some big mission he had to go and do as a spy against the Mist village. At his funeral, they arrived two hours late with his false body."

"… Strangely, that makes sense…" Sakura deadpanned as her mother laughed lightly.

"Yes, yes it does." Sayuri said before her smiled dimmed a bit.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Sayuri said solemnly, walking over to her daughter's bed and patting the spot next to her.

"Okay…" Sakura said slowly as she moved to sit next to her mother, "About what?"

"About your ninja career, Sakura." Sayuri said, gazing directly at young Sakura, "I know you ninja aren't supposed to talk about some of your missions or some of the thinking you do, but you can always tell me if you're having a tough time."

"I know that, Mom." Sakura said, looking at her hands in her lap as Sayuri wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Sakura, my eyes have been opened. You were there when Naruto told me about only a few of the dangers you've put yourself in during your short time as a ninja." Sayuri said, as Sakura glanced up at her

"Don't worry, Mom." Sakura said, standing up and breaking away from her mother's embrace, "I can handle it. And I always have Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei there to back me up if I get in over my head."

"I know that." Sayuri replied softly, standing as well, "But what if they can't make it to you in time? What if something happens to you? You're my only child, Sakura. I love you more than life itself. If something were to happen to you, I… I wouldn't know what to do with myself…"

"Mom-" Sakura began, but her mother cut her off.

"You're strong, baby. Much stronger than I ever gave you credit for. But I stood in your way when I helped approve the lowering of the Academy's standards. I stood in your way when I smothered you as a child. I coddled you too much, and for that I'm sorry." Sayuri said, looking as though she were coming to peace with her mistakes.

Sakura couldn't say anything, her throat dry and her voice lost to her as she watched her mom speak so gently and look so at peace.

"Sakura, I realize how dangerous the ninja path is to walk. Your father was a ninja."

"Wait, dad was a ninja? I thought he was only a volunteer of the last war." Sakura asked, surprise evident in her voice as she felt shocked to her core.

"Yes, yes he was. We had both tried out for the Ninja Academy at the haste of our parents. While I didn't make it, your father did." Sayuri said, looking as though she were reliving the memories, "I can still clearly remember the day your father ran up to me and told me had had passed to become a ninja. He was so happy… and I was so bitter…"

"Mom…"

"It's okay, Sakura. In fact, I think that somewhere, deep inside of me, it's been okay for a long time." Sayuri said, her face taking on a somber look as she dropped her gaze down to her lap, her hands ringing at each other as she fought back tears, "I've hated the ninja for a long time, and I think I always will, but now… Now I know why I truly hate them. I hate them because your father fought and died as one proudly, exactly at the time you were born, Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura said, not understanding what her mom was talking about.

"You have a mission to get to, so we don't have much time." Sayuri said, picking up her daughter's pack and gesturing toward the door. As they walked down the hall and down the stairs, Sayuri continued, "The point I'm trying to make is that you're going to be a ninja no matter what I do. You want to prove that you can handle it; not only to others, but also to yourself. I can't change that. You have your father's stubborn streak and mine to triple it."

"Mom-" Sakura said as they got at the door, but Sayuri silenced her with a hug.

"We'll talk more when you return home. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, Sakura, and that if things ever get to hard, or you feel like your too close to the edge; you can always come and talk to me." Sayuri said softly, embracing her daughter as Sakura didn't know what to do or say besides return the embrace.

"T-Thanks, Mom…" Sakura said unsurely. Letting go of each other, Sayuri took and placed the pack in her daughter's hands, holding onto them as she placed the pack on Sakura's back.

"Now you go out there, and you show the world and your enemies why we of the Haruno family aren't to be trifled with." Sayuri said, kissing Sakura's forehead as she let her fingers linger in their grip around her daughter's shoulders and pack all the way up until she had closed the door.

And Sakura fell over on her doorstep with a groan as she lie there, wondering just what the hell she had packed.

* * *

"I can't believe Sakura knocked us out… and tied us up… in a hot spring… _naked…_ on the _elderly_ women's side!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke stomped down the street, their clothes wet and squishy as their scandals made weird squishy sounds with every step.

"I still can't believe it was _Sakura_ that knocked us out. I'm telling you, it had to be someone else." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"No, it was Sakura." Naruto said, then looked sick from having to admit that she of all people got the drop on them.

"No it wasn't! It was an illusion by Kurenai-sensei to make us believe it was Sakura while it was really Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as people began looking at him and Naruto oddly while they continued their trek down the road.

"You're taking this really hard, aren't you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"You have no idea…"

Turning the corner as they continued, they quickly made their way to the village gate. Coming into view of the gate, Naruto grinned as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the change in his friend's mood. Looking up to the gate himself, he saw what had suddenly made Naruto so happy.

Inoshi and Neji sat at the gate-check post, looking bored out of their minds. Naruto chuckled sinisterly when Inoshi began banging her forehead to the desk she sat behind while a civilian family were being assisted by Neji.

"Hiya, gate-keepers!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as Inoshi looked up at him, and then processed to bang her head harder than before.

"Greets, Naruto-sama." Neji said with a bow as the civilians moved into the village with their children raving about all the placed they wanted to visit.

"Why do you hate me?" Inoshi asked, her voice muffled by having her face pressed against her desk.

"I don't hate you." Naruto said in the same upbeat tone, "In fact, I like you. You helped Sasuke find focus, and not a lot of people can do that without him swearing vengeance against them."

"Hey!" Sasuke protested, but he was politely ignored.

"Then why am I made to endure this inhuman _torture_?" Inoshi asked as she looked up at him, and Naruto felt a tinge of pity for her, "The next person that comes up here and asks where the nearest "_tourist attraction_" is, I'll slit their throat and feed their bodies to the tigers in the Forest of Death."

"That's not very nice." Naruto commented as Inoshi scoffed at him, folding her arms over the desk.

"This is a damn ninja village! We don't _have_ tourist attractions; we have monuments!" Inoshi said as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know." Sasuke said, tapping his chin, "The hot springs could be considered a tourist attraction."

"There ya go." Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke, "Next time, just direct them to the hot springs. Everyone loves the hot springs."

"I hate the hot springs." Inoshi said, "I like a warm bath every now and then, but the hot springs are just too much. Plus, pervy guys are always there trynna sneak peeks."

"Maybe you're just imagining things. The only perv I know that does that stuff is the Pervy Sage, and even he isn't there most of the time." Naruto replied as Inoshi narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be stuck behind your desk, signing papers and yelling at ninja while giving out horrendous punishments like this one I'm made to endure." Inoshi said, gesturing to her and Neji's desk.

"What I do is none of your business, and if you keep talking like that you'll be behind that desk for an entire year." Naruto said, his eyes going from their casual playfulness to a stern sharpness that Sasuke could say he was proud of.

Inoshi, however, was far too shocked by his threat to care about his eyes, "You wouldn't!"

"I can and will." Naruto said.

"I apologize for my lack of respect and total disregard of boundaries then." Inoshi said, not looking very apologetic at all. Naruto could only sigh as he placed his head in his hand.

"It's like raising a spoiled brat for a daughter." Naruto muttered as Inoshi looked offended.

"That is not true! I'm not spoiled brat!" Inoshi said as Naruto gave her a look.

"Well, you sure act like one. You can't even respect me now after I've punished you." Naruto said as he gestured to her desk.

"Well respect is earned, not given." Inoshi said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll earn it by giving you that year of gate duty." Naruto said as Inoshi groaned.

"If I was your daughter, you'd be the worst father ever right now." Inoshi grumbled as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms, pouting like a rebelliously grounded teenage.

"And if you were my daughter, I'd be very disappointed in you, young lady." Naruto mocked as Inoshi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya know, you two could be related. You're both so much alike that you clash with each other. It's almost like she is your daughter, or at least a sister." Sasuke said, raising a brow as he and Neji watched the two. Naruto turned to him, a sad shake of his head.

"Nope; no siblings… My parents both died an hour after having me…" Naruto said as his gaze dropped to his shoes.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, uncaring for Naruto's emotional state.

"Pervy Sage told me when I met up with him earlier today before he set out. Then I when I was meeting with the Elders, they had an old file on my birth." Naruto replied somberly.

"The night of the Kyuubi attack… where the Fourth sacrificed himself to seal the Nine-Tail Beast away inside of a small newborn infant… orphan child." Inoshi said solemnly, "Who would have thought that the Fourth Hokage would so love his child and his village that he would burden his only child with the protection of the village and the power to someday rule it?"

Silence fell upon them all as the mood grew solemn. Naruto sighed as he gazed up at the Hokage Monument, eyeing his father's image and that of the Third Hokage specifically.

"Ah, good." Kakashi's voice floated to their ears as everyone turned to see him coming toward the gate with Sakura in tow, "We're all here."

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said flatly as Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, but I have a good reason." Kakashi said, rubbing at the back of his neck, "You see, I went by Sakura's place to see if she had packed yet, and what do ya know; I found Sakura sprawled out on her front doorstep. It appears that she mistakenly activated a gravity seal on one of the training scrolls in her backpack."

"Really now?" Naruto asked, raising a skeptical brow at his mentor while Sasuke did the same, though glanced at Sakura.

"Yes, it's true, I promise. Who knows what would have happened to poor Sakura had I not come along." Kakashi said, ruffling Sakura's hair.

"We could care less." Sasuke said with a shrug before he narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "She dumped us in the hot springs with old women and stripped us naked of our clothes."

"I did no such thing!" Sakura replied with an air of dramatic innocence, a hand over her heart, "How could you even accuse me of such a vile thing?"

"Because you suck at lying." Sasuke said blandly.

"I do not!" Sakura denied as Naruto gave her a patient look.

"Sakura, you failed the Lying class back at the Academy. Even I passed that one." Naruto said patiently as Sakura looked indignant.

"Hey, that was not my fault! I always got stuck with Hinata or Shikamaru as my partners. Hinata couldn't lie to save her life, and Shikamaru is too lazy to care about coming up with a believable lie." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"Yeah, but Hinata and Shikamaru passed the Lying course while you failed. Hinata's super innocence cute, and doesn't need to make a big lie believable because she's… well, innocence." Naruto replied as Sasuke nodded.

"And Shikamaru only needs to summon enough energy for the first lie before all the others are easy. That guy could sell rocks to Iwa." Sasuke said, sounding deeply honest in his opinion of Shikamaru's talents for lying while Naruto nodded.

"He can, because he already sold Gaara all the sand from his backyard's old zen-garden." Naruto said as he and Sasuke nodded approvingly of Shikamaru.

"He sold me a pinwheel. He said if I stared at it all day, my eyes would improve in being able to spot fast pace movement." Neji said as Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Didn't Shika use to have a pinwheel in front his house?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Nara wanted him to get rid of it because it looked tacky and clashed badly with the wind-chimes." Sasuke replied as Naruto perched his lips in thought before shrugging.

"Anyways, on with the mission." Kakashi said as Naruto cast him a look.

"Don't worry, Naruto. He wasn't making things up for once. I actually was sprawled out on my front step." Sakura said, saving Kakashi from making his reoccurring nightmare about toilets a reality.

"Fine, but you'll slip up one of these days, Hatake." Naruto said, a finger pointed menacing at Kakashi while an evil grin broke out over his face, "Then it'll be straight to cleaning the Akimichi toilets for you! Bwhahaahahah!"

"… Naruto, you scare me sometimes…" Kakashi said as Sasuke, Sakura, Inoshi, and Neji all nodded in agreement, all of them edging away from Naruto, who was still laughing manically while thunder and lightning raged in the background.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after Naruto's little… "episode", Team Seven found themselves standing in front of a ship as big as the Hokage Mansion's surface levels. In fact, the ship appeared to be even bigger than the mansion, and stood just as proudly while Naruto and the others gazed up at it.

"This is the ship that we'll be taking to Snow Country. I hope you all find it accommodating. I realize it's a bit small, but-" Sandayu said, bowing gratefully as Naruto gave him a look.

"Small? Are you freakin' kidding me? This thing is as big as Sasuke's ego, _and_-" Naruto yelled as Kakashi cut him off while Sasuke elbowed him in the side.

"It'll be just perfect." Kakashi said, giving his infamous eye-smile to the man while they made their way onto the boat.

"You do have to admit, Kakashi-sensei; if this is what they call small, I'd have a heart-attack at what's big. This ship is huge. I mean, it's just so… wow…" Sakura said, taking in the sight of the enormous vessel, "And we'll be traveling on this for how long?"

Kakashi glanced back at Sakura from his own inspection of the ship. He was a little surprised that the film crew had been able to gather and arrive at the ship before they had, but wasn't deterred by it. Even now as he glanced about, everyone was busy loading the ship with cameras, pieces of sets, costumes and all the other essential material to the movie-making process. Sandayu had already told him that Yukie was fast asleep aboard the vessel.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed in thought, "Well, it's a five day round trip from here to Snow Country. So, it'd be two and a half days there, and the same amount of time back."

"I've been wondering about that, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, his voice taking a serious tone laced with thought, "By my estimations, we'll be gone from the village for at least six whole days while on this mission. So I ask; Just how long is this mission going to last?"

"Are you asking because you don't like the client, or for… other reasons?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and his teammates got the message loud and clear.

"Both, but mostly the latter." Naruto replied as Kakashi sighed with a shrug.

"To be honest with you, Naruto, I'm not really sure. I suppose it depends on just how long they need to shoot the scenes with her. Theoretically, it could take as long as a few, maybe six days.."

"Or…?" Naruto encouraged.

"… Or even a month." Kakashi finished, wincing as the loud tone he had been expecting came, though at least he had time to cover his ears, unlike his two unfortunate students.

"A MONTH?" Naruto shouted, looking highly indignant at the thought of being away from his village for another month.

He had barely gotten used to the idea of being a real Hokage to his people…

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at him… as did everyone else around them as Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked innocently, "You're the one that really enjoyed the movie the most."

"Yeah, but that was _before_ I knew what kinda person she was." Naruto shot back, crossing his arms and muttering beneath his breath.

"Don't let it get to you, Naruto." Kakashi said, his mask obscuring his grin as he enjoyed his student's sulking, "You just have to be mindful of the mission. Speaking of which, I want to meet you all on deck at five in the morning."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Kakashi before he went back to looking like a poster-child for impassive behavior disorder.

"We're going to cover some of the things you're going to need in order to be able to function in the cold weather and temperature that will _constantly_ be present in Snow Country." Kakashi explained as Naruto still looked mutinous, "And please, Naruto; no killing, maiming, pranking, or accidentally shoving the client off the ship while we're at sea."

"Why don't you just shove me off the boat. I can walk on water." Naruto muttered as he went ignored mostly.

"Now all of you, look on the brighter side of things. We all get to have our own _individual_ rooms this time around, and with _plenty_ of free time. Only one of us will be required to be with her at all times, and we'll rotate on that every three hours or so." still seeing Naruto's stubborn look, Kakashi sighed as he went on, "That means we'll have plenty of time to work on your jutsu; _all_ of you."

"Oh, not just Sasuke?" Sakura asked with the same innocent expression as before while Kakashi flinched.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Kakashi deadpanned to his only female student, who didn't look impressed.

"Yes." Sakura said with a wave of her hand, "I am my mother's child."

Naruto, however, wasn't paying their banter any attention when he stopped listening at the thoughts of training. Thinking about it, Naruto let a small grin break out over his face. While their team walked around the ship, Naruto and Sasuke, however, had casually strolled over to the side railings, looking out at the settling sea.

"I think I'll go to see Ms. Fujikaze first, then Sakura can take over three hours from now." Kakashi volunteered, making his way over to Sandayu.

"He said he'd train us. _All_ of us." Sasuke pointed out as Naruto nodded.

"Threatening and yelling at people to make them better people seems to work wonders." Naruto replied as Sasuke gave him a confused look, but shrugged nonetheless.

All three students relaxed along the railing, getting comfortable as they gazed out at the picturesque scenery that was nature.

* * *

"You guys must be the ninja that were hired." a voice behind the three teammates said as they all turned to see a person from the movie crew, "I'm Koijo Yataka, the assistant director. I'll be showing you guys to your rooms."

"Uhh, thanks." Naruto said, smiling as the guy smiled back.

Following Koijo, Team Seven were lead into the bowels of the ship and down a flight of stairs.

"Here they are, all in a row, and not to far from Lady Fujikaze, either. Just like Mr. Sandayu wanted." Koijo said, grinning at whatever pun he was making.

"Thanks, Koijo." Naruto said as Koijo chuckled.

"No problem. Most of us don't really expect any sort of trouble." Koijo admitted as they walked down the small corridor, "However, this is the first time that we're going overseas, so I guess we can't be too careful. We've all heard the tales of pirates and brigades across the sea, getting more and more daring by the day."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about with us around." Naruto said, puffing out his chest as Koijo chucked, feeling a bit more at ease with Naruto's bravo.

"Good to know. Now then, all the rooms here are all the same, so you can take whichever ones you like." Koijo said before pointing toward the stairs, "The mess hall is up the stairs and to the right while the bathrooms are down the way."

"Where is Kakashi-sensei staying?" Sakura asked, looking at her teammates who seemed as clueless as she was before they all turned to Koijo.

"Mr. Hatake has a room right next to Lady Fujikaze herself." Koijo answered, "We would have had your rooms there as well, but with the missing of our first ship, and then all the last minute rearranging we've been doing…" Koijo said, trailing off as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's no problem, really." Naruto said quickly while his teammates nodded, "I'll take the middle one."

Sakura looked to Sasuke for his choice, though he shrugged indifferently, "I don't care. You can have either one."

"Thanks," Sakura said evenly, not looking at him as she tapped her chin in thought while glancing between the two remaining rooms, "Hmm.. I guess I'll take the left one then." and without another word, Sakura entered her chosen room and slammed the door shut.

All three men looked at the door oddly for a second, before Sasuke sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets before muttering under his breath something along the lines of, " damn women…"

"Umm… Did I miss something here?" Koijo said as Naruto shrugged.

"Nope, just some problems at home and our dear Sakura not being able to take a joke lightly." Naruto said as Sasuke was still grumbling to himself.

"Huh?" Koijo said as Naruto waved him off.

"Nothing at all." Naruto replied as he turned to Sasuke, "Jutsu Training Time?"

"Yeah, jutsu training time." Sasuke said as he and Naruto nodded to each other, walking into their own rooms and closing the doors in unison as Koijo shrugged and walked away to get his own work done.

* * *

"Finally! Some privacy at last!" Naruto said as he jumped onto his bed.

"Walls are thin, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, we can hear you!" Sakura's voice sounded loudly from the opposite direction.

Naruto politely ignored his teammates since they wouldn't see him sticking his tongue out. Taking a few seconds to look around the room, he realized that it was a fairly simple one. The small medium-sized bed he was currently lounging on, a little dresser with a few cups and a pitcher, a small mirror, a fairly nice rug and a small heater.

"Okay, let's begin training." Naruto said to himself as he sat up in the bed, shrugging off his backpack as he unzipped it.

"Let's see here…" Naruto said to himself, trailing off as he got up from the bed and sat on the floor.

The young Kage grinned to himself as he pulled out a scroll, entitled "Toad Subjugation", and zipped his pack back up.

"_I wonder sort of toad techniques are in here_." Naruto thought as he unraveled the scroll.

* * *

**Jutsu Name** - Hiding in a Toad Technique

**Classification**: Ninjutsu & Barrier Ninjutsu

**Rank**: C-rank

**Class**: Supplementary

The user of this technique must first summon a special Diving Toad from Mount Myōboku. Then, infusing the user's chakra with the toad's, they are able to allow the toad to swallow them whole and hide within the toad's stomach safely.

*_Side Note_* There is no need to worry about anything like vision, or sliminess. Heh, heh! This jutsu allows one to virtually become the toad while in use, and move around undetected.

The frog is able to dive up to a hundred meters in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a special barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu.

*_Side Note_* Toads are basically allergic to salt water, but if more chakra is expanded to the toad, then they will be able to protect themselves with natural oils from the harmful consequences of salt water interaction up to a full day.

* * *

"Umm… okay…" Naruto said after reading the jutsu and sighing, "I guess we all have to start somewhere…"

It took him about thirty minutes to get the hand seals down for the jutsu. Apparently when summoning specific toads, the summoning hand-signs were different than when you just wanted any general battle toad. After being sure he could summon the toad needed, and being sure it would work more than once, Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction. He carefully rolled up the scroll and put it away in his backpack before he stood up, stretching and groaning from his time on the floor.

Walking out of his room, Naruto made sure to actually _lock_ his room door before he went up to the upper deck.

"No sense training on an empty stomach." Naruto said to himself as he made his way toward the mess hall, not having anything to eat since early morning, having quickly devoured three bowls of ramen as a light breakfast before leaving the Hokage Mansion's underground compound.

After a small meal, Naruto went out to the main deck, where he could see that several people were still up and working. Looking out at the sky line, Naruto realized that the sun was just barely setting, and that it truly was a perfect time for the second part of his training. He looked around and saw Koijo again, who was directing several people to set up a house frame.

Naruto walked over and cleared his throat loudly, making Koijo jump in surprise before turning carefully to see only Naruto grinned behind him, "Geez, kid, don't do that. You'll give someone a heart-attack."

"I'm a ninja." Naruto replied with a shrug, "Is it my fault I'm always stealthy?"

"Yes." Koijo deadpanned as Naruto shrugged again, "Anyways, what can I do ya for?"

"Do you have any place on this rig where I could work alone. Ya know, without bothering or _being_ bothered by anyone?"

Koijo looked at him for a moment while processing the request. Rubbing his chin in thought several times, Koijo finally seemed to come to a decision as he nodded, "You could go to the very back end of the ship. We're not doing anything over there."

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted, running off even before Koijo could finish, making the assistant director briefly wonder if he should had mentioned that the quiet, emo member of the ninja team had asked the same thing not too long ago.

Koijo shrugged it off, not seeing what could be so bad. Turning his attention back to the men, his eyes widened as he began flailing his arms, looking very alarmed, "I said slowly! Take it up slowly! That piece is _crucial_ to the film, you morons! It's worth more than _all_ of you put together! Take it up _slowly_!"

* * *

Naruto moved toward the back of the ship, dodging and ignoring the movie workers as he made his way to the stern of the ship. Finally, arriving there, Naruto briefly wondered if the sea was fresh water or salt water before he recalled one of Iruka's geography lectures.

"The sea is full of salt water… Crap…" Naruto said as he frowned at the waters while gazing at them from behind the railing, "Oh well, just gonna have to use extra chakra then."

Taking in a deep breath and gathering his chakra to the surface, Naruto bit his thumb and drew blood from it. Flipping through his practiced hand signs, Naruto slammed his hand to the metal floor of the ship, watching as the summoning matrix appeared almost instantly before a puff of smoke obscured it.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto eyed the small toad, which croaked at him in readiness for it's task.

"I'm so glad no one is around to see me do this…" Naruto muttered as he began to complete his first trial of his new jutsu.

So, without further hesitation, Naruto sighed as he channeled his chakra to be in-sync with his toad's own chakra while the toad began to open it's mouth.

"Really glad no one is around…" Naruto thought as he gazed into the toad's mouth with a repressed shudder.

* * *

During all this time that Naruto was working on his own training, Sasuke had found his own secluded spot in the very _front_ of the ship, working on his own skills. During his free time; which was mostly that month Naruto had spent tracking down Lady Tsunade (which he was _very_ grateful for), Sasuke had spent the time thinking over not only his own grief and his connection with those around him, but also his own skills and where they lay in comparison to Itachi's power. He knew his wanting to continue the hunt for his brother, even after Naruto assured him that he'd have Itachi brought in as soon as they had time to speak with him, was merely the manifestation of years of vengeance-seeking trying not to go to waste. Or, it could simply be that Sasuke knew that if he didn't keep up with his own hard work, especially the creation of his own special hidden trump cards, Sasuke just knew that Naruto would have a critical advantage over him the next time they fought.

It had nothing to do with any obsessions he had toward the blond! Nothing at all! Stop spreading lies!

Plus, the blond had mentioned that it was _fun_ to create jutsu all your own and see the results of your hard work pay-off in battle, something that Sasuke considered somewhat true ever since he had made the variation of taijutsu called the Lion's Barrage.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit any of this out loud, thank you very much. He appreciated Naruto, but if the blond ever learned that, Sasuke was sure he'd never hear the end of it.

"Once… more…" Sasuke gritted out with concentration, grabbing his arm with his other hand and focusing his chakra into his technique. His left hand became the epicenter of the thunderstorm that was known as the Chidori. Onyx-black eyes turned crimson red as black tomes began spinning madly, helping Sasuke better see the chakra flow of his jutsu. Trying to manipulate the flow as Kakashi had suggested, Sasuke let loose an agonizing yell of pain as he fell to his knees like before, having violently shocked the nerves within his arm while trying to just barely tweak the technique that was known for cutting through lightning.

On his knees with labored breath, Sasuke had to admit that through all the failures, once the jutsu was complete and he had tried it out in battle someday, he was sure he'd find it… _exhilarating_ (because he didn't have time for fun with Itachi _still_ out on the loose, and still _possibly_ a murderous psychopath!) to create his own techniques, something only he knew about. It gave him an immense advantage in battle, unleashing an attack that his opponent had no information on.

Getting up from the ground, Sasuke took in a deep breath with his hands keeping his shaky knees from buckling down under him as he stood to full height.

"I wonder why Kakashi doesn't have, anything original besides the Chidori and Raikiri?" Sasuke asked himself aloud, "_I mean, the guy is said to have copied over a thousand techniques. You'd think he'd have more original ones aside from two, with one being a stronger variation of the other_." Sasuke continued his thoughts in his head after noticing that he had spoken aloud. After thinking it over for a few more moments, Sasuke simply shrugged, "_To each his own… I guessed. The guy is lazy, after all_…"

"Okay then… Once more…!" Sasuke said, roaring his last words as the Chidori and his Sharingan both flared back to life.

Seconds later, another agonizing scream of pain could be heard as Naruto's toad croaked almost like a chuckle.

* * *

Sakura was sitting crossed legged on her bed in her own room. In front of her were several scrolls, most of which were the ones she borrowed from the Konoha library about basic theory behind medical ninjutsu. Two of them were from Shizune, who was no longer a mere member of the staff at the hospital, but now also taught the Medical Corps Basic Training Course at the Academy.

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed in thought as she read over a basic ninjutsu theory scroll from the library.

The scroll covered just about everything they had learned in the Academy. You know, all the general ideas, some basic concepts, tips on when and where to use ninjutsu, what situations you should avoid using ninjutsu in. All in all, a beginners how to guide, or the basic four years of Ninjutsu Theory classes she and her fellow Academy class had sat through bored out of their minds.

But hey, it was perfect for her needs. So, hooray!

Though, Sakura had to admit to herself that she was a little dissatisfied to being an average ninja.

What? You saw and heard of the extreme levels and feats that her team had accomplished over the last few months! Hell, Naruto had become _Hokage_! Wouldn't you be just a _little_ disheartened to being the "average" (weak!) member on the team of heavy-hitters?

Everyone else looked to her like she was the sane one. The one that could relate to being held up by a normal ninja while out on a mission. To being the damn damsel in distress! Of course, unlike everyone else, it hit her more personally to being the "weak-link" (and weakling).

She didn't feel jealous or anything of that nature. She knew that her team, especially Naruto and Sasuke, were strong. She probably knew better than anyone, even Kakashi-sensei. It had hit her personally because she was so far behind them all three of them. Even with her beginning her training as a medical-ninja, she wasn't entirely satisfied and could practically see the huge gape between her and the males of her team. She wanted to grow stronger, faster, better, and this time; she was completely determined to do it in her own way.

Her genjutsu had always been an ace in the hole for her before the Chunin Exams, but afterward, Sakura found herself curious to the ninjutsu aspect of the Ninja Arts. Especially the wild things she had seen/heard that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei had done.

She read a bit more, writing notes on a spare blank scroll she had packed.

So far, she spent about an hour re-reading the dynamics of ninjutsu, making sure she fully understood them. Given what it was, Sakura wouldn't be able to practice the technique she wanted properly until she got to dry land.

"Okay… I see…" Sakura said, finally connecting the dots in her mind as she read on with haste.

After she was satisfied with what she had, Sakura looked at the time, feeling her eyes growing weary. It was getting quite late.

Gently, the pink-haired kunoichi gathered up all her scrolls and got off her bed, her bare feet landing gracefully on the carpet. Laying all the scrolls she had been pouring over down on the dresser, Sakura walked back to her backpack and took out another scroll. Going through hand-signs as she recalled them in her mind, Sakura unraveled the scroll. She went through the hand-signs again, though this time with greater speed as she placed her hand over the sealing matrix of the scroll, a plume of smoke signaling that she had been successful in her scroll-summons.

"There we are." Sakura said cheerfully as she reached down to the scroll and took up the flopping fish and target board. Walking over to an empty space on the wall, Sakura strapped the small fish to the bull's eyes and set it up. After nodding to herself, the girl walked all the way across her room before taking in a couple of deep breaths to clear her head.

"Okay. Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune said that I had to flex my limbs before doing any sort of physical training, so I guess this counts, too." Sakura said to herself as she took another deep breath before she punched her fist into the air in front of her, followed quickly by a kick and three speedy jabs. Sakura moved about as though she were a boxer, fists lashing out before quickly reassuming their positions at the sides of her midsection. She punched and kicked again and again, growing into a steady rhythm.

As she worked through her form, sweat began to lace her brow as Sakura smiled through it all. She had been practicing on her taijutsu ever since she had mastered the basic Academy-style forms over the last two months. Every night, Sakura stayed up for hours in her room, in front of her mirror, working on basic drills from what she had learned from the Academy, reviewing all the things they had been introduced to.

She would move around her room, fighting imaginary opponents as she fell (completely intentional!), recovered, ducked, dived, and other such stuff before her hygiene rituals and going to bed. It would had been much easier and more efficient if she had a sparring partner at her level to start off with, or at least knew how to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But she didn't. She didn't have either right now on the mission, either.

"I guess…" Sakura breathed as she threw another punch before a roundhouse-kick, "That's the price… I have to pay… for finding my own path…" another quick succession of blows to her imaginary opponent, "I don't need Mom worrying about me… I can go it my own… I can't rely on others anymore… I need to be strong for myself…"

Her breathing became labored as she took in a deep breath, pausing in her workout.

She momentarily wondered if she even had the chakra to maintain a single Shadow Clone, let alone even creating one to fight against.

Sakura's face deadpanned, a small scowl worming it's way on her lips.

Somehow, she honestly doubted it. At least, not with her current level of chakra.

Shaking her head, Sakura chose not to dwell on what she didn't have.

"It'll get me nowhere." Sakura said to herself, starting her workout again.

No. Right now, she had to focus on what she _could_ do.

With that in mind, Sakura took out a kunai and began practicing with the weapon, throwing it, and hitting the small fish tied to the bull's eye.

"Okay…" Sakura breathed, going over to where she lay the scrolls out on the dresser. Fingering the scrolls and reading through their titles, Sakura's face lit up as she grabbed one.

Turning to the small fish, which was now dripping blood on the carpet, Sakura grimaced as she pulled the kunai out and laid the fish on a blank scroll.

"The Mystical Palm Technique is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from the hands into a wound or afflicted body part." Sakura read as she placed her hands over the fish and channeled her chakra to the wound on the poor thing, "Side note to the jutsu is that it allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can also be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is _vital_ to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Side note: Because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-ninja are able to-" Sakura paused in her readings as she felt the fish stop thrashing around under her hands. Looking at it, Sakura sighed as she could just tell the little thing had died on her. Sealing the fish into the scroll, Sakura turned back to the scroll on the medical ninjutsu, "-use this technique. Side note: this technique has been proven to not need direct contact with the patient. However, the longer the distance, the greater chakra control is needed. Another side note to this jutsu is that by sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, it does have the desired side-effect of getting rowdy patients to settle down."

Sakura re-read the last line with wide eyes, "Lady Tsunade truly is sadistic…"

* * *

**Return of the Omake:**

**Questions You Don't Ask Kakashi!**

"And action!" the director shouted as Team Seven hung over by the railing, far out of the movie's way.

"Umm… I have a question." Naruto said, raising his hand as Kakashi looked up from his book to his student, groaning.

"Naruto, this isn't a class. You don't have to keep raising your hand." Kakashi stressed as Naruto only raised the appendage higher, "Fine! What is the question, Naruto?"

"If this is Feudal Japan, then how come we have movies, and cars, and television, and phones, and-"

"I don't know, Naruto. I'm guessing this _isn't_ Feudal Japan then." Kakashi replied with a sigh as Naruto seemed to accept his answer. Kakashi went back to reading his book, just nearing the climax.

_And he took her in his arms, kissing down her neck passionately as her hands ran down his chest, going southward to his exposed_-

"I have a question, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, raising her own hand. Kakashi's eye twitched as he cast a glance up from his book to her.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I was reading this manga a few days ago, right. So, my question is; will _Bleach_ have a sequel?" Sakura asked, perching her lips and tapping them with a finger as she struck a thinking pose.

"Well, Sakura-"

"Cause it seems like it'll have a sequel." Sakura said, interrupting her sensei, "I mean, Ichigo and Rukia still haven't gotten together."

"Well Sakura, that's because-"

"As if!" Naruto interrupted, "Why would he go after the bitchy girl that beats him up when sweet, kind, and cutely shy Orihime has just been waiting for him all this time? It's so obvious she likes him!"

"Oh the irony…" Sasuke muttered as he face-palmed himself.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking to his best friend.

"Nothing, Naruto. Nothing at all." Sasuke replied.

"Listen, Sakura. I don't know if _Bleach_ will have a sequel. I'm hoping they will, because I've just been _waiting_ to see Ichigo as a Captain since he and his friends invaded the Soul Society." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but all their ranks are filled out now that some of the Visored are back." Sasuke pointed out as Kakashi gave him a look.

"And you say this like people in _Bleach_ aren't killed off for no real reason. Hell, the entire Central Forty-Six was murdered off-screen and no one knew until just before Aizen left." Kakashi countered as Sasuke shrugged.

"Point." Sasuke conceded.

Kakashi re-opened his book, not knowing when he closed it. _And he took her in his arms, kissing down her neck passionately as her hands ran down his chest_-

"Kakashi, I've got a question for you." Sasuke said in his normally bland tone of voice.

Kakashi looked up from his book, only for his entire face to twitch as Sasuke held his hand up, his face completely impassive while Kakashi felt like beating the Uchiha boy with a fish.

"What _is_ _it_, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked through gritted teeth as he slammed his book shut with one hand.

"Do Trainers from _Pokemon_, eat their pokemon?" Sasuke asked seeming almost bored with his question as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi gave him surprised looks.

"Sasuke! Where did that even _come_ _from_? _Why_ would you _think_ about _that_?" Kakashi asked hysterically as Naruto and Sakura agreed.

"Well, we were talking about _Bleach_ earlier, and so I started thinking of other manga. Then I thought of _Pokemon_, and remembered how you _never_ find out just what it _is_ in Pokemon food or if there are any _normal_ animals in the Pokemon world. So I was thinking; do Trainers eat their pokemon, or just pokemon in general?" Sasuke explained, his voice still completely devoid of any real care for the topic he had brought up while Naruto and Sakura were looking a little green from the thoughts.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. I'm sure _some_ Trainers catch a pokemon just because they're hungry and kill the things for food, but I'm sure _ten years-olds _wouldn't do that." Kakashi said as Sasuke scoffed.

"A person would do anything if you're hungry enough. Besides, what is _wrong_ with the creator of Pokemon anyway? Having _ten year-olds_ go out into an unsuspecting world _filled_ with creatures of all kinds that could easily kill them? Creatures with _powers_? What is wrong with these kids' parents for actually encouraging them to go out and journey an entire island-country at that age, anyway? Someone must have been hopped-up on drugs." Sasuke said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as he held his head up high while his team stared at him like he had three heads.

"You… Umm… You got issues with the Pokemon series, don't you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked surprised.

"Oh no, I love the series! I want a Umbreon." Sasuke replied as Kakashi could feel his brain twitch.

"If I could have a pokemon, I'd want a Oshawatt. They're so adorable!" Sakura gushed as Naruto pulled a face.

"Ugh! Why would you want a pokemon from the Unova region? They're all a bunch of prejudice bastards." Naruto said in disgust as Kakashi quirked a brow at him.

"Is it because of Trip/Shooti? Because I know he seems to be a xenophobic, but I'm sure he'll change by the end of the Unova-region series." Kakashi said before he sighed, "They always do…"

"Except Gary. He's _still_ a jerk, and it's been like ten since he was a main character!" Sakura said as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke agreed.

"But no, it's not just him, Kakashi-sensei. It's their whole region! They're all a bunch of xeno… whatevers!" Naruto said, flailing his arms around.

"Why do you say that? People seem to greatly enjoying seeing Ash's Pikachu." Kakashi pointed out as Naruto waved his argument aside.

"Sure they do. And don't even get me started on the mouse and the fact that Ash is still ten, dammit!" Naruto said before taking a breath, "But haven't you noticed? There aren't any Pokemon from the other regions there. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"I admit, it did until they explained that the land was so distant from the other regions." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke looked to be thinking over the issue themselves.

"Yeah, but what's that to Flying-type bird pokemon who need to migrate. I think the region is controlled by prejudice people who don't like the other regions for some reason. I mean, everyone jumps Ash for having a Pikachu, but have you not seen the signs of hate?" Naruto said before he began ticking them off on his fingers, "The routes don't continue from the other regions like the previous ones. Everyone around has never seen a Kanto pokemon until Pikachu, even though Skyla said that Kanto and Sinnoh were "just around the corner", meaning that those two regions are close by. There are barely any old towns, and everything is so modern-"

"Perhaps it's their technological advancement that has made them so chauvinistic and xenophobic?" Kakashi interrupted as Naruto scoffed.

"Then that sucks, because Kanto is like the cheap end of the stick while Unova is all closed off and shimmering like gold in comparison." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe that's why. Maybe the regions are, like, in competition for some sorta super government." Sakura suggested as Naruto hummed in thought.

"That's actually a good idea, Sakura." Kakashi said, using her as a way of squashing the topic, "Now, I'm gonna go back to reading my book. No one bother me, or I'll shove a _Chidori_ where the sun _don't shine_."

Opening his book once more, Kakashi sighed in relaxation as he leaned against the metal railing of the boat, finding his place in the book. Ahh, there he was. _And he took her in his arms, kissing down her neck passionately as her hands ran down his chest, going southward to his exposed_-

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What Naruto? What the hell do you want?" Kakashi yelled, slamming his book shut and throwing it to the ground.

"Sasuke said you were really David Bowie in disguise. Are you really David Bowie?" Naruto explained as Kakashi's visible eye only twitched madly while his body froze in fury, "If so, can we call you Bowie-sensei? Will you sing "_Starman_" for us? Can you make a parody of that song? Will you sing the new hit parody "_Milkman_" instead for us? I _knew_ there was a reason you could do half the things you do! David Bowie-sensei? Bowie-sensei? You're eye is twitching, Bowie-sensei-san-sama-_kun_."

"I'm going to _murder_ you!" Kakashi said, giving chase to a laughing Naruto as his teammates looked on.

"Pay up." Sakura said, holding out her hand as Sasuke scowled, digging into his pocket as he pulled out some bills, stuffing them hurriedly into Sakura's waiting hand.

"Here. Take it." Sasuke grumbled, "I should have never bet against Naruto and his annoying factor. I just thought that someone like Kakashi would have more self-control than that."

"It was Naruto." Sakura said as though it explained everything. Apparently it did, as Sasuke sighed while he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Ha, ha! You'll never take me alive, David Bowie-sensei-sama-san-sama-_kun_!" Naruto laughed out as he dodged his teacher's angered attacks, "_**There's a Milkman just waiting in the sky! He likes to deliver dairy so long as it's**_-"

"I'll kill you, Naruto! I'm _not_ David Bowie!"

"That's exactly what David Bowie would say in one of his many disguises!"

"Cut, cut, cut! That shot was terrible!" the director shouted as he looked at his actors, "Why wasn't the camera shaking? You have to shake it until you can't tell what's going on! The audience _loves_ that crap!"


	24. Mission: Protect the KickAss Actress!

**Last chapter was, as some people put it, basically just a filler. Nothing really important happened aside from the mentioning of training. But hey, at least when you see them wipe out powers and moves you're not lost, thinking, "Where the hell did this come from?"**

**Now **_**this**_** chapter, will be a lot **_**more**_** than filler. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 24: Mission: Protect the Kick-Ass Actress!**

* * *

Yukie's eyes opened slowly and she took in her surrounds. She was in a nice, soft bed in a large room, filled with fancy furniture and nice clothing. There were no windows, but there was a single door at the end of the room. Although the room seemed to be swaying slightly, much to her dismay. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a clock.

5:13 a.m. … Ugh…

"Is Yukie-sama waking?" she heard a familiar voice ask. It had to be Sandayu, as that man was the only one she knew that could sound so completely whipped and yet still hold some dignity.

Yukie slowly sat up in her bed, but then immediately felt worse. She put a hand to her forehead, but the futile attempt was just that… futile. She felt incredibly dizzy with all this swaying going on and it was just getting worse by the second.

Ugh… they better not have put her on a boat… She hated boats!

"Sandayu, can you get my a glass of water?" Yukie asked as she heard the door to her room open, but didn't look up, "It feels like the whole room is swaying. Sounds crazy, right?"

"That may be because we're on ship at the moment, Lady Fujikaze." a voice, one she didn't know answered. Looking up quickly, though groaning as she regretted it with the churning of her stomach, Yukie saw a masked ninja with gravity defying grey hair and one visible eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Yukie asked, not caring to be polite as she was feeling to bad.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, a member of your… bodyguards, to put it one way." Kakashi said, as Sandayu came into the doorway alongside the ninja.

"Ugh… You know what?" Yukie said as she grasped her head, a headache settling in over her mind, "I don't care who you are. Just get me something to ease this headache and a water, dammit."

"I'll take care of that, Mr. Kakashi." Sandayu said as Kakashi nodded.

"Wait, Sandayu!" Yukie called after her assistant, but he was gone, "Why the hell am I on a boat?" Glaring at the doorway, Yukie turned her attention to Kakashi, who feeling eyes upon him, looked up from his orange book, "You, tell me what the hell 'm doing on a ship."

"I'm afraid Sandayu-san has expressively asked me not to reveal our destination nor its purpose to you as of yet." Kakashi said, moving to the door.

"Bullshit!" Yukie said, grabbing a hairbrush from her bedside and throwing it at the man.

Kakashi didn't even glance up from his book as he caught the brush, turning the page of his reading material before he giggled promiscuously.

"Princess Leia, you naughty girl…" Kakashi muttered to himself before walking out of the room just as Sandayu was coming back.

"Damn that Copy-ninja!" Yukie yelled as she slammed her fists into her bed.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Sakura whined as she dropped back onto her bed, "We can't get any real training done while on this boat and now we can't even do the bit we were getting in because the crew are setting up for a big scene they have to shoot right away."

"Ya know, I would have expected Naruto to be the first to crack." Sasuke said as he and Naruto sat at the foot of Sakura's bed while she sat up, "Why didn't you crack yet, Naruto?"

"Because my the training I've been doing doesn't need dry land, a medic on standby, or that much room." Naruto boasted proudly with a causal shrug, "These toad techniques are really weird and gross, but their damn useful and a bit cool. In fact, I was helping the crew just earlier with one of them."

"Useful, you say." Sasuke said with a smirk, "Then I'll just have to copy them."

"Too bad for you. Almost known of them use hand-signs, and only those with a natural affinity for toads can use them." Naruto said, smirking right back before he put a hand to his chin in thought, "In fact, now that I think about, all of them require you to have signed the Toad Summoning Contract first and have the approval of the toads."

"Wish I had a summoning contract." Sakura said as she and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"I'm sure you two will get one someday." Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively, "You'll be studying under Granny Tsunade, so you'll get her slugs. And trust me, they're way better than they look. The Slug Queen is as big as Gamabunta, and she can spilt into all these smaller versions of herself, sorta like my Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be running off with Orochimaru, which I don't approve of." Naruto spat as Sasuke looked shocked.

"What? I am not!" Sasuke said, "That guy pretended to be a girl for the entire Chunin Exams, and he gave me this damn Curse Mark." Sasuke said indignantly, pulling down his collar and pointing to the mark, which was enclosed by seals.

"Yeah, yeah, but you will anyway. I've seen it." Naruto said, looking thoroughly disgusted with Sasuke's choice in men.

"Stop it! I don't have a choice in men, and if I did, I certainly wouldn't pick Orochimaru out of the lot of them." Sasuke said as Naruto blinked

"You can hear my thoughts?" Naruto asked in surprise as Sakura scoffed.

"Naruto, you were still speaking out loud." Sakura said as Naruto shrugged.

"At least I'm honest." Naruto replied before he turned to Sasuke, "But seriously, why couldn't you pick anyone else. I'd even be happy for you if you chose to go Kankuro and his soulless puppets for power and vengeance instead of the murder of the Old Man."

"Well if I do go to him for any of that, it'll end with me killing him. No one messes over the Third Hokage and gets away with it so long as I'm concerned. He was the only person that treated me like an actual person." Sasuke said, and then caught the looks of his teammates, "Well, aside from you two, Kakashi, and the other Genin we know back in the village."

"Good to know." Naruto said, nodding as Sakura shrugged, "So Sasuke, what did you do while training?"

"I was trying to create a variation to the Chidori. Something like the senbon which Haku used against us on the Wave mission." Sasuke said as Naruto shivered, remembering what Sasuke had looked like after Haku got through with him.

"I really should have taken being a ninja more seriously from the start…" Naruto said, his head lowered as he stared into his lap, "If I did, maybe they wouldn't have died. Or maybe I would have been able to help the Old Man…"

"Naruto, none of that was your fault." Sakura said, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Even if you had been stronger, you can't possibly know if that would have changed things."

"I know, but what's the use of having a fox sealed away inside of me, giving me near unlimited power if I can't save those I hold precious." Naruto said, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he tried not to cry.

"Just because you didn't save a few people, doesn't mean you haven't changed things for the better or protected anyone." Sasuke said, not caring to be as gentle as Sakura because he understood that Naruto needed brutal honesty right now, "Stop whining. You helped change Haku and Zabuza in the end before they died. You changed Neji and helped him and Hinata grow closer as well as their family. You changed Gaara for whatever better he may be doing in his village. You're the damn Hokage now, man up!"

Naruto felt the tears slip past his eyelids as he opened his eyes. He wiped them away quickly, smiling to his two teammates as he did, "You're right, both of you! The past can't be changed, and I do need to man up. I'm the Hokage now! I can't dwell on what could have been. I need to keep moving forward, because now it isn't just about me; it's about the village, and the people who depend on me."

"Good for you, Naruto." Sakura said as she patted his back encouragingly.

"Yeah, dope." Sasuke agreed, "I was afraid my rival had become a little pansy for a second there."

"Rival?" Naruto laughed, "I'm now titled as the strongest ninja in the village and you're still a Genin. I think I won our rivalry."

"He's got a point there, Sasuke." Sakura pointed out as Sasuke looked to her in shock and surprise.

"Traitor. What happened to the days back when it was you and I against Naruto's idiocy? What happened to your overwhelming infatuation with me?" Sasuke asked as Sakura tapped her chin in mock-thought.

"I think that all went out the window back when we first fought Orochimaru in a little place called the _Forest of Death_. Then it was kicked down the street by the Sound Invasion at the Chunin Exam Finals. And then it was knocked outta town by my near death experience at the hands of that puppeteer of the Akatsuki." Sakura said as Naruto narrowed his eyes up at her while Sasuke sighed aloud.

"Speaking of which, allow me to remind you that when we get back to the village, you are _so_ grounded." Naruto scolded as Sakura pouted, crossing her arms.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Mr. Director! We've got a problem!" a voice on deck shouted.

This is where Naruto was very rudely awakened from his sleep-time fantasies, having to get dressed as he and his team sluggishly made their way up to the boat deck. Sasuke's hair was a mess, Sakura was without her makeup, and Kakashi's normally gravity-defying hair was as limp as a… well, you know.

However, once they had reached the deck, the four quickly took note of the chaotic scene before. Men running about under orders, others barking out orders, and today it seemed something with just a touch more ominous about the day.

Oh, that was it, Naruto realized as he raised a brow, finding himself staring up at a gigantic iceberg in their ship's path. Just look at it! It was just floating their, mocking them with it's ability to block the channel the ship would've normally used to arrive promptly at Snow Country. It would take some very careful navigation to get them around it, and Naruto saw that his teammates had readied themselves for orders.

"So, what'd we gonna do?" Naruto asked, stifling a yawn as he scratched his belly from the inside of his unzipped orange jacket.

"Do you still have those cloaks we picked up from the merchant on the way to the ship?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied excitedly, "The guy said that it was elfin magic, or something! Said it would shield me from attacks or something!"

"And you believed him?" Sasuke inquired, his brow raised as Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto shot back, "It's not like the guy would just lie to make a sale. Besides, he said he himself was an elf that helped make the cloak. And elves don't lie, Sasuke."

"Did the guy also tell you that?" Kakashi asked as he himself raised a brow.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto replied as his team sighed in unison, "What?"

"Naruto, you are too gullible…" Sasuke muttered as he walked away, Sakura following him.

"Oh, don't say that, Sasuke. It's cute, and a good thing." Sakura said as she followed her teammate.

"Just go put on your… elfin cloak, Naruto." Kakashi sighed out, "At least it'll protect you from this cold…"

"This… is… Brilliant!" the director shouted, "You moron, grab the equipment! This is the perfect spot to shoot the scene of our big climactic battle!"

The assistant director ran up to the older man, looking confused and worried, "Are you kidding?"

"Don't you see it?" the director asked as he clenched his fist and held it equal height to his face, "The movie gods are smiling down upon us! Think of the buzz!"

"You're right! We're looking at a surefire blockbuster! Even the Making-Of will be a big hit!" Koijo said, his worried face turning to one of excitement as his smile lit up his features.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting." Naruto said as he and the others descended back down to their rooms.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke muttered, his hands jammed into his pockets to protect them from the cold, "Hey, Naruto. You got an extra pair of gloves?"

"Hmm… Yeah, I do. I have five pairs, actually." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck as he admitted so, "All blue, thought."

"Not a problem." Sasuke said, "Just give me a pair."

"I need a pair, too." Sakura said as Naruto nodded, opening the door to his room and digging through his pack.

"I knew it'd be cold in Snow Country, so I bought that cloak. I didn't think we'd be working with icebergs, though." Sasuke said as Naruto tossed him a pair of gloves while Sakura nodded.

"I didn't either." she admitted as Naruto stood, placing on his own gloves after tossing Sakura a pair.

"I only packed these because I didn't want to forget anything. I even got a thermo in here." Naruto said as he jabbed a gloved-thumb toward his pack.

"Huh, look whose all prepared for anything." Sakura teased as Naruto sputtered.

"It's not a bad thing!" Naruto shot back as Sasuke scoffed, smirking coolly as he swept out of Naruto's room.

"No one said it was, dope."

"Bastard!"

"Naruto, mind lending the crew a hand, or say… a hundred?" Kakashi said, pulling down his scarf to speak while his eyes never left his book, "Ya know, just to help speed things along."

"Way ahead of ya." Naruto said, jabbing a finger toward where his clones were carrying and directing the move of countless amounts of equipment being moved onto the new setup on the iceberg.

"It's a little strange for this thing to be here." Kakashi muttered for only Naruto to hear. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, getting serious, "Be on guard. This thing just sprang up out of nowhere."

"I'll scope it out later when we're on the ice." Naruto replied as Kakashi nodded, turning the page in his book. When Kakashi left to go and speak with the director, Naruto gave an annoyed sigh.

It was time to truly begin the oh so high-n-mighty job of babysitting a spoiled bitch… Well, at least it was gonna pay well…

* * *

"Hahahaha! So you have come all the way here, Princess Gale?"

"Mao!" Yukie cried out in anger, her wooden sword upraised as she prepared for battle.

"Your highness, please stay back!" Michi commanded, the actor who portrayed Tsukuyaku if Naruto remembered right, his hand on his still sheathed weapon. Beside him, the man who was Brit, freshly covered in make-up, raised his own weapon. Naruto wasn't positive, though. To be honest, he hadn't been following the filming on the ship closely, nor was he paying much attention to the scene before him. Nope, he was just looking around.

"Naruto, your eyes are purple." Sakura observed as Naruto shrugged.

"You're seeing things." Naruto replied, still looking along the iceberg. Then, he saw something shuffle beneath the snow. It was a very subtle movement, and if his eyes weren't actively looking with their hawk-like clarity, he was sure he would have mistaken it for the wind moving the snow.

However, there was no wind…

Then there! Above the entire scene on the iceberg's ridges! Another move, though this one minuscule compared to the other. Naruto's eyes flashed critically as Sasuke glanced at him. Sasuke's own eyes flared red with spinning blacks tomes. The Uchiha's eyes began darting around wildly while Sakura sighed to herself, seeing Kakashi-sensei doing much the same, though much more skillfully and subtly than her two teammates.

"Why don't I get cool eyes…?" Sakura muttered, crossing her arms under her budding breasts.

"Whatever your numbers, you are no match for me!" cried the fake Mao, who looked considerably less threatening without special effects. "Prepare to die,-!"

An explosion went off, and Sakura found herself interested. She had to admit, the effects looked so incredibly realistic…

That was, until she realized that neither Naruto nor Kakashi-sensei were standing beside her and Sasuke anymore. It was almost like they'd disappeared… Then she saw Naruto and Kakashi. They were in the middle of the trio of actors, back to back with kunai already in their hands as Naruto faced them and Kakashi faced the iceberg.

"Kakashi, take point." Naruto ordered as Kakashi nodded.

"Everyone get back, and move to the ship!" Kakashi shouted, his face dead serious.

Sakura had to blink, and then did a double-take. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had been standing right next to her and Sasuke. Could they be under attack? That would be the only reason they'd be as serious as they were? Or they could have gotten a part in the movie? Wait… No… Maybe… No… No, no! There wasn't time for her brain to be thinking. It was time for action!

Sakura and Sasuke sprang into action. Sasuke and her helping their team leaders form a protective formation to lessen their chances of being caught off guard. While Sasuke was sneakily drawing his famed Demon-Wind shuriken, and a couple of kunai with the other hand, Sakura palmed a kunai, her own ninja weapon of choice, as they made their way forward to protect Yukie from whatever Naruto and Kakashi had spotted.

"I don't know what's going on here." Naruto said, smirking up a storm, "But I've always wanted to be in the movies."

Meanwhile, he and Kakashi were studying the source of the explosion. The smoke was making it hard to see, but it was clearing rapidly. As it did, a pale-haired man stood, dressed in white garments and wearing some sort of strange armor. His cap bore a Hidden Village symbol…

"_Four dots, like falling snow_…" Sakura observed, her face grim, "_A Hidden Snow village? But I've never heard of any such thing_!"

The man discarded his white cloak, which he had been hiding under, as he stood up straight, a hand on his hip as he stood arrogantly near the tope of the iceberg.

"Welcome, friends, to the Land of Snow." the man greeted, grinning like a wolf as he eyed them like prey.

Whoever they were, Kakashi seemed to recognize them. Naruto eyes suddenly snapped to the left, throwing a speedy and deadly shrunken from the folds of his cloak.

It was stopped when it reached its target. Or rather, it was stopped by the appearance of its target. There they spotted a second ninja, though this one was female. Her hair was a very light shade of purple, as Sakura almost mistook it for pink. But, like the Konoha kunoichi, her eyes were the same shade of green. Though unlike Sakura, which the girl was thankful for, this woman had a maniacal grin on her face as she stood proudly, wearing the same outfit as her counterpart, as well as similar armor.

"Welcome back, Princess Koyuki. Do tell us that you're still carrying around the Hex Crystal?" the enemy kunoichi said, looking just as arrogant as the man she was teamed with.

"Princess … Koyuki?" Kakashi echoed, his lone visible eye widening. And by now he wasn't the only person confused. Half of the crew didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, or if any of it was in the script. Even Sasuke looked perplexed, and that was something that shocked Sakura as normally the Uchiha had at least some idea on what was going on. In fact, Sakura noted, the only people who didn't seem to be completely shocked were Sandayu, who still looked highly worried for Yukie, and Naruto, whose eyes narrowed dangerous as the grip on his kunai tightened.

"So… things are finally revealing themselves." Naruto muttered to himself as Kakashi tensed behind, "Stay sharp!"

"Roger!" the team chorused as they all watched for any more enemies.

"To the right!" Sasuke said.

And then Sakura would have groaned aloud as their attention snapped to the third member of the Snow team. She literally did groan aloud when she got a good look at him. He was a huge giant of a man, with an ugly face and short, dark black hair. He too wore the same armor and outfit as they did, and had some sort of wide bar secured to his back. Sakura was sure what it was for, but she did know it was something to be used against them. He'd been trying to sneak up on them under the snow, as the first two had, but not many could hide themselves for long against Sakura's male teammates, all of them true masters of stealth, especially Naruto.

"You're as good as they say, Kakashi. Fortunately, it won't be good enough." the large man said as Sakura was having a hard time believing him capable of intelligent thought with his size.

If it was a fight they wanted, Sakura was more than happy to oblige in order to prove that she wasn't useless as Sasuke would normally claim teasingly.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Protect Yukie. That is our mission!" Kakashi shouted as he flung his kunai up at the lead Snow ninja, who blocked with his armored right arm, the kunai clanging harmlessly against his gauntlet.

"Everyone else, back to the ship!" Naruto shouted, and seeing that they weren't move fast enough for his liking, which should have been the second he opened his mouth, his eyes darkened, "NOW!"

And, when Naruto spoke like that, people had a tendency to heed his words. As one, the actors began to run for their lives back toward the ship. All except Yukie, who was still frozen still in shock.

* * *

"Fubuki, Mizori… get the Princess." the lead Snow ninja snapped lazily even as he dropped down lightly to the base of the hillside, Kakashi having raced to meet him there before he even touched ground.

The man gave Kakashi a feral grin, "I remember you, Kakashi Hatake." the man hissed, "I hope you're not planning to run away, like the last time."

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed in both disgust and annoyance, "Nadare Roga…"

"You remember…" Nadare said lightly, smiling widely, "I'm flattered."

They wasted no more words on each other, hurling another pair of shuriken at the other which only collided midair. Kakashi hurriedly snapped his hands together in a quick series of seals. And as he watched, Nadare blurred and vanished from normal view just as Kakashi had. His grin didn't diminish though. No, it only grew wider, emphasizing his sharp canines. After all, the hunt was half the fun. And he could afford to take his time with the cool, Sharingan-eyed shinobi. Fubuki and Mizori would tear apart his little team of Genin brats in no time flat, and then they could all make their way back to the castle and see their master; complete with both the Princess and the Hex Crystal.

Kakashi and Nadare met with the force of a small explosion, trading powerful punches and kicks in the middle of the air. Leaping their way further up the hillside, but being mindful that the slightest slip of ice would not only leave them open to attack, but could also send them tumbling down to the jagged ice below.

Not a desirable position to find oneself…

The pale-haired Nadare launched two punches at him, but Kakashi easily knocked them away with a couple of back-hand swipes. Then, the man lashed out with a kick, which Kakashi had to thank years of acquired flexibility to be able to dodge midair like he did. Kakashi retaliated with a few jabs of his own, but it seemed they were evenly matched when Nadare moved his body from the path of his fist, and slapped them down to get a shot at the silver-haired Jonin's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, below, his team had their own problems.

Mizori, the big ugly guy, Naruto noted, had quickly unveiled the purpose of the staff-like pole on his back. Unfolding the object created some sort of rough board which, while running, the guy threw to the ground before him and hopped atop it, his boots locking in place when he did. The large guy used the board to slid across the snow and ice at great speeds, propelling along by using his own chakra in conjunction with some form of propulsion devices hidden in the back of his armor. At least, that was what Sasuke had theorized.

Naruto moved in quickly to intercept the guy, but the behemoth of a man came whizzing past him with the speed and force of a cannon, forcing the young Kage to flip clear out of the way. The next time Mizori came around, though, Naruto was ready for him. Naruto's unoccupied hand flew from behind his cloak as a shuriken was already spinning on his index finger. He flicked it off, it flying toward the guy and arcing up to catch the guy's midsection. While it was still flying, Naruto's hands raced through signs.

"_**Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken**_!" Naruto enacted as one shuriken become fifty.

However, this proved near useless as they all broke harmlessly against the big lug's armor. He was practically unstoppable once he'd been set into motion. And it didn't help matters much when the pink-haired Fubuki came dancing down to join him and get in on the action. Sasuke, however, came in as he lazily threw a few kunai from the side to distract the giant man, and then even his Demon-Wind shuriken at the girl, who dodged it midair before she drew back her hand and thrust it out, releasing a jutsu of her own.

"_**Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard**_!" the girl incanted.

"Crap…" Sasuke muttered, flipping away from the flurry of razor-sharp swallows that were made of ice which came hurtling through the air toward him. Sasuke nearly lost his balance, not used to fighting atop snow, sleet, and ice as he feet slid along such. However, the Uchiha cursed under his breath as the birds changed course in mid-flight and came around for a second pass. Before they could slam themselves into him, Sasuke's hands flashed through hand-signs while he took in a deep breath, filling his lungs to their max. He hadn't wanted to use his jutsu so early in the fight, but desperate times called for such measures.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_!" Sasuke echoed in his mind as he blew out hot flames, which when in contact with the ice birds, caused them to melt into steam and vapor.

* * *

"Sakura, get everyone out of here and back to the ship!" Naruto shouted as Sakura nodded, looking to the actors around Yukie and the director, all of whom were standing around and gawking in shock and awe of an actual live ninja battle occurring before their very eyes.

"Right, everyone back to the ship!" Sakura echoed as the actors obeyed without question.

Naruto glanced back to see if his orders were being followed. It would be ten times worst in the battle if one of the actors were caught up in it, and used as hostages back the Snow ninja. He cursed mentally as he saw some of the actors were near the ship, but still regarding the clashing shinobi in shock, watching from afar as though it were all apart of their movie.

"Sakura, direct them back to the ship!" Naruto shouted, kunai in hand as he tried to help his teammate by giving her fewer things to worry about; like the battle itself. Besides, there was something about the enemies' armor that was confusing him. He was trying to puzzle it out as quickly as he could, but he couldn't figure out what was making the armor so effective. Glancing back once again, Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Sakura guiding all of the fleeing actors back to the ship and onto said vessel.

Well, all except for Yukie Fujikaze… Koyuki Kazahana… Princess Gale… whoever the bitch was! No, the woman just had to be the stupid one… Just standing there clutching at her robes… Dazed in shock…

Just fuckin' perfect…

"Go!" Naruto bellowed once more, directly at the idiotic actress who simply gazed in the distance of memories through clouded vision. Naruto sighed, waiting for his opponent to make his return. He might as well have been talking to a damn sculpture for all the impact and good it was doing him…

"Your Highness!" Sandayu's voice shouted as the man came rushing back across the snow to save her, having seen her freeze up. His voice caught her attention, succeeding where Naruto had failed. Now there was an impact, but it was equal parts shock and anger.

"Sandayu ... What are you … I'm… Kami-sama, help…" Yukie's voice said softly as she looked like she would soon break down into sobs.

* * *

This turn of events, mainly the princess' ignorance and stupidity with staying on the battlefield, did wonders for Fubuki's mood. Mizori could finish off the brat barking out orders, Nadare would kill Kakashi Hatake, and all she really needed to do was snatch up the princess. Fubuki grinned evilly as she once again landed and almost danced her way forward along the snow towards the stunned princess.

However, her advancement was stopped short twenty meters away from said royalty by a form suddenly materializing in front of her, appearing out of nowhere to her naked eyes. The person glared impassively at her, keeping his cool as angrily as he poised a demon-wind shuriken for battle.

"I am your opponent." Sasuke stated as he snapped the shuriken open and extending its blades.

Fubuki nearly blinked in surprise as she gazed down at the crouched boy. He was fast, and she had nearly forgotten about him in her joy at how easy a target the princess was making herself. Fubuki only grinned on the surface though. It was more than fine by her if the dark-haired brat wanted to die by her hand.

Fubuki and Sasuke shot back from each other as their battle began anew in round two. Instead of charging, both elected to keep their distance. Fubuki was the first to kick things off, bringing two fingers up as if to blow a kiss to the young Uchiha when she suddenly dropped to her knee and slammed them into the ground.

"_**Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu**_!" Fubuki incanted as the ice in front of her began to sprang up like bear traps.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the jutsu while he heard flung himself backward, launching into a handstand and then into a full-formed back-flips as the ice in front of him tried desperately to ensnare him once, then twice, and a full third time. While upside-down in the air trying to formula a plan, he decided it would simply be best to go with what he knew of the elements: fire beat ice every time.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_!" Sasuke incanted as he blew out hot flames.

Sasuke watched as the flames raged toward Fubuki, but was slightly unnerved by her near feral grin when he noticed another wall of ice rise up to protect and barricade the female Snow-ninja's form. Sasuke watched as everything he knew about fire versus ice was disproved when the flames reached the ice and failed to melt it.

"_Okay_… _new plan_…" Sasuke thought as he continued to survey his opponent for a moment of weakness.

* * *

Kakashi, meanwhile, had rocketed out of the crater he had created with his own body, mentally cursing the armor his opponent Nadare was wearing as he once again engaged the smug man. Kakashi wasn't aiming to win any victory as that was near impossible at the moment with so many people to protect and the mission to think about. He hoped that at least Sakura would carry Yukie off, but it seemed that Sakura wanted the woman to move on her power, either that or wanted something to do by protecting the woman and not being made useless while the males of the team fought. So all Kakashi aimed to do was distract Nadare from going after the actress/princess, and he had to say that he was doing that pretty well. He and the wolfish Snow-ninja were relentless in their struggles, giving no quarter and even less mercy as their blows vicious pounded away at each other.

Naruto glanced up the path to see that somehow the large Snow-ninja had been speeding toward him in near silence while his mind was elsewhere. He flipped and dodged each blow that came at him, his hands racing through seals before his fist was whirling with the cold glacier winds around it.

"_**Wind Style: Tornado Fist**_!" Naruto said, as he brought chakra to his hand to solidify his attack and maximize the damage. He was hoping to crack the armor on the man's torso, his airy chakra danced around in his tightened fist as he ran toward Mizori, the large Snow-ninja.

The attack, however, was made powerless as when Naruto's fist was a meter from the guy, the winds around it suddenly stopped and dispersed into harmless breezes of fresh air. The overweight man chuckled at the display before punching Naruto with all the might of a mountain while Naruto went rocketing backward. Luckily, Naruto was able to twist in the air, landing and skidding across the snow and ice on his feet while he racked his brain for a jutsu that would have some hope of working where others had failed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice called out as Naruto grinned to himself. He had a perfect plan.

"Kakashi, copy me!" Naruto said as Kakashi didn't waste time preparing, the two going through hand-signs in unison like a perfect mirror image while Kakashi raced to Naruto's side.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" the two shouted in harmony as Nadare cursed when he saw they weren't attacking him, but Mizori, who had no defense against such an attack.

The water dragons danced out of the waters near the edge of the glacier together before racing toward Mizori, whose eyes widened in fear. Unfortunately for him, that was the only action he was able to take before he was washed away in the sudden flood of freezing cold waters slush.

Because jutsu or not, a huge amount of water was not to be stopped…

Kakashi landed next to Naruto, who stood with a calming breath as he tried to asset the situation at hand. Naruto glanced back toward the ship, seeing the peculiar sight of as the movie crew ran toward the ship. Well… most of them, anyway. Makino, the director, seemed to have refused to get out of his chair, so both he and his chair were being carried away from the scene by both of his assistant directors; Kaijo and Hidero.

"Keep that camera rolling, even if it kills you!" Makino shouting, "Show them all the resolve of the cinematographer!"

Naruto nearly rolled his eyes, but the situation was far to serious for that.

"Kakashi, what is it with their armor?" Naruto asked calmly as Kakashi and he stood back to back, gazing toward their respective enemy.

"Its chakra armor. It increase their power while forming a protective barrier around them, rendering all our Ninjutsu or Genjutsu useless. It's a hell of a lot strong than what it used to be." Kakashi explained as Naruto nodded.

* * *

"_**Ice Style: Dragon vs. Tiger**_!" Nadare shouted gleefully at seeing an opportunity to hit two birds with one stone. A giant tiger made of ice and snow raced from his side while he watched on in amusement for what Kakashi would do.

Kakashi's hands snapped went through hand-seals faster than Naruto could follow as the Copy-ninja looked up at Nadare.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon**_!" Kakashi countered as Naruto glanced at him, hoping it would allow them to hold their position.

Both water and ice clashed and looped together, finally evaporating into snow. Naruto would have sighed in relief. You know, if it weren't for the fact that a giant spiral of snow was racing at them then. Naruto and Kakashi leapt apart as the snow hardened back into an ice dragon and crashed down where they had once been.

Kakashi landed on top of an ice spire as he glared hard at the lead Snow-ninja, "Okay, if that's how you want to play…" Kakashi said dangerously.

* * *

Sakura readied herself as the rather big Snow-ninja came snowboarding toward her and the two she was guarding with the speed of a demon. He raised his gauntlet-metal arm and showed his hand was that of a robot, shooting off some form of sticky webbing like spider as it tied up Yukie. Sakura quickly took care of that, slashing the connection of the webbing with her kunai while giving the Snow-ninja a hard look.

Yet, still he came racing toward them, rearing his fist back as he gave Sakura an equally hard look, "Outta the way, little girl!" Mizori shouted as he planned to deck the girl one if she didn't move.

Sakura couldn't think of anything other than how painful it was about to become if she went to blows with the guy more than twice her size and probably triple her weight. Luckily for her, she was saved from that fate when Naruto used his own body as a missile, knocking the large man aside and from his board in his desperate attempt to keep Sakura's face intact.

Sasuke, Sakura's mom Sayuri, and Lee a.k.a Bushy Brows, would _kill_ him if he _didn't_!

"Why you little-!" Mizori raged as he got up and swung at Naruto.

It was to the large man's surprise when the kid caught his punch near effortlessly while not even looking at him.

No, Naruto was looking at Sakura while the girl marveled at Naruto's strength and power. She could practically feel it like a warm fire lavishing from him. Naruto's eyes were crimson red and his pupils were slitted as glowered down at Sakura, Yukie, and Sandayu for still being where they were.

"Sakura, take Yukie and Sandayu and get back to the ship." Naruto said as he looked back at the Snow-ninja, who threw another punch while trying to catch the young Kage off-guard. Naruto merely blocked it just as easily as the first, pinning the man's large fists in his own hands.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked in worry, "Your jutsu won't work on them."

"If the stupid woman dies here, then all of this was pointless!" Naruto shouted back in reply as Sakura flinched, "So take her, get to the ship, and get out of here! The three of us can walk on water; you can't! We'll catch up in no time. "

"This is something that's surprising well thought-out for you, Naruto." Sakura commented as she picked up the near-comatose woman and nudged Sandayu to move. Obviously, by the look Naruto threw her over his shoulder, that wasn't the thing to say aloud.

"Sakura, where should you be right now?" Naruto asked as Sakura gulped.

"The sh-ship…" Sakura answered timidly in the face of Naruto's… well, demonic face.

"The ship! Now go!" Naruto roared as Sakura wasted no time.

"Okay!" And with that she took off as fast as her legs could carry her while still having Sandayu keep up with her.

"_What is this chakra_…?" Mizori thought as he felt Naruto's chakra bubbling forth when he shouldn't have. The armor was supposed to decrease the enemies chakra to near nothing within such close range. Plus, the chakra he was feeling wasn't too peachy either…

Fubuki and Nadare must have sensed it too as they looked over in shock to see Naruto very calmly holding back Mizori, who was the physically strongest of them all. Kakashi saw the look on Naruto's face, and breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto now had some measure of control over the Kyuubi's massive power.

They sure needed the advantage as the battle was now…

"What is that?" Fubuki spat as she raced through hand-signs for another round of ice prisms.

"Ignore it! Get the Princess!" Nadare shouted as his own hands snapped together into a quick session of seals while gazing down at Naruto, "I don't know what that kid is, Kakashi, but he's about to be an ice sculpture."

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but it was too late.

"_**Ice Style: Dragon vs. Tiger**_!"

The icy hillside split asunder under the force of Nadare's jutsu as an equally icy giant tiger arose from the crack, speeding towards Naruto's exposed back. Naruto didn't even flinch as he glanced back at the tiger before dropping Mizori's fist and kicking the burly man near twenty meters away from him before looking toward the tiger with distain.

Naruto kicked his powerful legs at the ground, launching himself into the air at the frozen tiger while his hands slowly went through seals.

"_**Fire Style: Dragon's Rage**_!" Naruto roared in an unearthly dark voice as flames near white in their heat burst from his mouth in a stream of heat. The tiger of ice stood no chance against such overwhelming firepower, melting away upon contact.

Nadare's green eyes opened wide with shock while he took a subconscious step back in his growing fear for whatever Naruto was. There was no way the boy was some simple snot-nosed Genin! No way in the icy pits of Hell!

* * *

Sasuke hated that the elements had failed him. The light purple-haired woman before him was proving herself to be quite the difficult opponent as she attacked in earnest. And as time wore on, his own attacks were visibly less and less effective. His kunai couldn't do much against ice and snow; after all, this wasn't their own native environment of leaf and wood. And even though Sasuke plenty of Fire Release jutsu, he was doubtful he had enough chakra left to use most of them as it was. He hated being on the defensive as he was, but it was all he could do. He continued jumping out of the way of Fubuki's ice prison attacks.

Then he found his leg caught. Sasuke gazed down at the appendage in shock.

"_New plan_! _New plan_!" Sasuke thought in a rare moment of panic, racking his brains for an idea. He vaguely contemplated hacking the limb off, but with someone like Lady Tsunade to reattach it quickly afterward, the cold would kill him with such an injury. Then an actual idea struck him just as he was being completely encased in ice a second later.

Fubuki grinned in victory at seeing the brat who thought to challenge her encased her ever freezing ice prison prism. Then she noticed something.

"The brat swapped." Fubuki cursed as she gazed into the ice to see what the dark-haired boy could have possibly used. It was a small heater with a large paper tag on it. Wait a moment! That wasn't any ordinary tag now that she gazed upon it more critically. It was-

BOOM!

The explosion from the paper bomb mixed with the already burning lantern-like heater destroyed the ice prison and the flames went barreling toward Fubuki quickly. And just as she was turning and about to move away to avoid being burned to death, two kunai with ninja-wire attached to them shot out even faster than the flames and wrapped her to the nearest block of high ice she had once used as a shield.

Sasuke stood up straight with a sigh of relief as he saw a large column of fire arise from where the Snow-ninja was that he had been battling. However, that relief was quickly washed away when he saw something fly out from the cloud of smoke and flame that he had created. He frowned deeply as he saw it was the female Snow-ninja, who had activated some kind of glidin wings on her back and was now soaring straight at him at a rapid pace. He couldn't help but think about how unfair it was that she could fly, but that thought turned into shock quickly when he saw just how fast she was barreling toward him.

Though while all the battles were still raging, Yukie, or rather Koyuki's eyes, were locked on the flames that raged from Sasuke's last attack. They were just like the fires that had burned her once beautiful home in the Land of Snow to the ground. Razed all the hard work and love her father had put into them… Burned her own father himself to ash… She could see it, more clearly than ever before in the last twenty years of her life of running from the memories as an actress. She could see her younger-self, standing before the mirror as the fires and ninja ravaged her home… as she watched her father's death in the mirror… as the mirror shattered… as she was taken away with her pleas being to go back and save her already dead father from the burning palace that was in the distance…

She thrashed in Sakura's arms, striking and lashing out at anything that dared move her. That dared return her to all the pain she had been running from. She wouldn't have it!

Sakura was forced to let the hysterical actress/princess go when the woman hit her upside her head with amazing strength the kunoichi wasn't aware the woman possessed. Yukie fell to her knees and grabbed her head, trying to force out those memories while still lashing out whenever Sakura or Sandayu dared touch her!

"Princess!" Sandayu tried desperately, backing away from a blow that the crazed woman had thrown, "We must get back to the ship, or else you're life will-"

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!" Yukie shouted, emotion heavy in her voice, "I… I WON'T GO BACK TO THE LAND OF SNOW!"

The others, or more of just Naruto, having heard the shout, looked back and scowled as he saw the woman was being difficult. He sighed though, turning back to his now enraged opponent Mizori. They were near the ship, so the battle could be ended quickly enough.

Mizori must have seen this as he leapt up into the air and shot his metal hand like a missile directly at Yukie. Naruto cursed as he was about to use his flash-step to knock the metallic appendage away, but saw with horror as Sakura tried to take the blow for herself. It wasn't even a punch as Naruto saw Sakura captured in the man's metallic clutches before being promptly thrown away like thrash. Naruto glared angrily at the man that dared to treat his friend in such a way.

Naruto rushed forward in a battle of Taijutsu against the large man, and by the power of his anger was he winning easily. His eyes flickered dangerously as his crimson irises glared hatefully at the man. The guy began to break off from close-range combat as he found his board once more, using it with his metal claw to attack Naruto.

"Sasuke, copy me!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke stopped glaring up at his freely flying opponent and nodded, his Sharingan flaring as he and Naruto moved like one.

"_**Fire Style: Fire Stream Jutsu**_!" Naruto and Sasuke incanted as they both took in deep breaths and released hell-hot flames from their mouths which raced toward their opponents.

Fubuki and Mizori, however, proved their technological armor's speed to be superior to the speed of the jutsu as they practically danced around the flames and dodged all damage that could have been done.

Though Naruto only grinned as he and Sasuke stopped, Sasuke still copying Naruto's movements as the two columns of fire raced together and joined into one large phoenix of flame. Fubuki and Mizori, along with all others stopped their movement as they gazed upon the combined flamed creature. Naruto and Sasuke leapt to each other's side as they continued to work together to control the beast.

"Enough of this!" Nadare said, seeing the princess collapse at the mere sight of the huge beast of fire along with Kakashi retreat from their fight. Nadare's hands slowly worked through his jutsu, never having need of the particular one he was about to unleash before.

"_**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu**_!" Nadare shouted to the echoing skies as Kakashi was made to leap away from his retreat when from under the very ice of his feet, a giant white narwhal made entirely from snow came up.

Sasuke was glad he had been watching with his Sharingan, because he planned for pay back when his and Naruto's phoenix went head-to-head against the whale, the struggle destroying both while producing a massive column of steam.

"And that's our cue to get out of here." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded, "Get Sakura from the other side of the field. I'll alert Kakashi."

"Right." was all Sasuke said before he raced over to their downed teammate.

* * *

"Okay, that was impressive…" Kakashi said, his tone dangerous as his Sharingan flared and the black tomes spun ferociously, "Now it's my turn."

"Kakashi!" Naruto called out as Kakashi glanced at him.

"I know, I'm about to end it! Get everyone out of here!" Kakashi shouted back as Naruto nodded, creating clones as he ran to collect everyone. Kakashi could tell he was running low on chakra, and saw that the ship was already moving out to sea. He would need to conserve at least a portion of his power to be able to run to the ship, however…

"_**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu**_!" Kakashi incanted as Nadare glared at him playfully.

"Still copying my moves I see, aye Kakashi? You must be dumber than you look. You can't beat me that way, nor shall it settle this that way." Nadare said in amusement as he cast the same jutsu.

"Beat you?" Kakashi echoed in confusion, cocking an eyebrow as Nadare blinked in confusion, "That's not quite what I had in mind."

"Naruto, let me the hell go! I can run in terror on my own, dammit!" Sasuke yelled at one of the Naruto clone, who had picked him up and began to flee while holding the Uchiha bridal-style. Other clones were carrying Sakura, Sandayu, and an unconscious Yukie. Naruto himself ran along with his clones, cursing as he figured out Kakashi's plan at the same time Sasuke had just then.

Nadare realized what Kakashi's true aim was as he saw the sight of the boy and his clones fleeing, but it was too late to stop his attack. The two huge ice-made narwhals appeared, clashing against each other and cracking apart the glacier even further from where Nadare's earlier white whale had come up from. It was followed quickly by the shockwave of awesome power when the two whales went down, splitting the island in two. It also caused a small tsunami, which rippled through the waters as it pushed the small ice platform which held Team Seven and their clients toward the ship while also knocking the ship off-course and its occupants off their feet.

Naruto, his clones, the people the clones were carrying, and Kakashi all made it safely back to the ship from the freeze cold artic waters. They leapt onto the ship and ran up its side onto the deck where they each and all promptly collapsed in exhaustion. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke got up though and went to the bow of the ship, standing at the railing as they saw in the distance one of the larger hunks of ice. The saw the trio of Snow ninja watching them as well.

* * *

The Snow ninja gazed at the escaping ship sullenly, feeling a little cheated that their prey was escaping. They'd been careless in their fun for a fight they hadn't had in years. However, they swore it wouldn't happen a second time. Yes, next time they'd be ready, freaky powerful Genin or not, tricks or not: they had power on their side, and would crush the Konoha ninja next time they met on the field of battle.

Though even with such dark thoughts of their opponents begging for mercy they wouldn't receive before their feet, the mere fact that they'd been beaten infuriated the hell out of them to no end.

"What now?" Mizori asked as folded his board and securing it to his back while Nadare continued to glare off in the distance to where the ship was but a tiny dot to their view.

"Should we go after them? I mean, we can probably catch-up with the ship now if we do. Not to mention I can fly." Fubuki asked as she smirked while Mizori glared lightly at her. He had been the one to want the wings, but she had snagged them first when his back was turned.

They were freakin' ninja for a reason…!

Nadare shook his head, shaking with rage as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. He had to deliberately calm himself before he killed his two teammates, even though it had been his fault the Konoha ninja, and most importantly Kakashi Hatake, had escaped.

"Not us, but you, Fubuki." Nadare said suavely, turning slightly to his female teammate, "You follow them while we report back to Doto-sama. We'll tell him we allowed the Konoha ninja to escape for a false sense of security while you're actually following them in a plan for a sneak attack while they least expect it."

"That's brilliant!" Fubuki cheered as she grinned. Now no one would no that they had lost shamelessly.

"Yes, I know." Nadare replied arrogantly, "Now go. Follow, but keep out of their line of sight and report where they land. Then return to the castle where we'll be awaiting you. We'll figure out where we make our next strike from there. Mizori, you're with me."

"Roger!" the two subordinates chirped happily. Fubuki stuck her tongue out at Mizori before she leapt gracefully into the air, landing on Mizori's shoulder and using it as a stepping stone to launch herself up into the air once more and unfurling her wings. Mizori glowered at her as she floated gracefully as a dove in the sky to follow the ship.

Nadare ignored his teammates antics as he and Mizori leapt off, using their jutsu to make a crude boat out of ice. Nadare climbed in with Mizori taking the back, using his pressurized chakra jets to propel the boat along at high speed as they began to make their way back towards their home base, the new Snow country fortress.

Yes, they had failed this time, but next time there would be _no_ mercy!

* * *

**The Omake Strikes Back:**

_**How the Battle of the Glacier **_**Really**_** Went**_:

An explosion went off, and Sakura found herself interested. She had to admit, the effects looked so incredibly realistic…

That was, until she realized that neither Naruto nor Kakashi-sensei were standing beside her and Sasuke. It was almost like they'd disappeared… Then she saw Naruto and Kakashi. They were in the middle of the trio of actors, back to back with kunai already in their hands as Naruto faced them and Kakashi faced the iceberg.

Sakura had to blink, and then did a double-take. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had been standing right next to her and Sasuke. Could they be under attack?

Sakura and Sasuke sprang into action. Sasuke and her helping their team leaders form a protective formation to lessen their chances of being caught off guard. While Sasuke was sneakily drawing his famed Demon-Wind shuriken, and a couple of kunai with the other hand, Sakura palmed a kunai, her own ninja weapon of choice, as they made their way forward to protect Yukie from whatever Naruto and Kakashi had spotted.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were studying the source of the explosion. The smoke was making it hard to see, but it was clearing rapidly. As it did, a pale-haired man stood, dressed in white garments and wearing some sort of strange armor. His cap bore a Hidden Village symbol… the Village Hidden in the Snow!

The man discarded his white cloak, which he had been hiding under, as he stood up straight, a hand on his hip as he stood arrogantly near the tope of the iceberg.

"Welcome back, Princess Koyuki, to the Land of Snow." the man greeted.

"What a twist!" Naruto mocked, "Famous lesbian actress Yukie Fujikaze isn't just a famous lesbian _actress_! She's also a famous lesbian _princess_, too!"

"I'm _not_ a lesbian, dammit!" Yukie screamed.

* * *

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Nadare Roga." the wolfish man said.

"I am Fubuki Kakuyoku." the woman said as she too came up from the snow.

"And I am Mizori Fuyukuma." a large burly man said as he rose from the snow on the opposite side of his team.

Naruto glanced to Kakashi, seeing recognition flash across the masked-man's face, "Who are these guys, Bowie-sensei?"

"We just said who we are, brat!" Nadare sneered as he was ignored.

Kakashi's eye twitched as Naruto refused to call him anything but David Bowie-sensei ever since it got a rise out of him from the last Omake, "They're a rare breed of ninja called forgettable movie villains. You've never heard of them, and after you've finished fighting them you won't remember it even happened. But for the duration of this mission, you'll think they're the biggest threat you've ever faced."

"Oh… sorta like the Sound team from the Chunin Exams." Sakura said as Naruto gave her a look.

"The who now?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned to him, completely forgetting the villains.

"You know: Zaku, Kin, and Dosu, the Sound Team that tried to beat us and was working for Orochimaru?" Sakura said as Naruto blinked, even Sasuke looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto deadpanned as Sakura turned to Sasuke, who gave her a look.

"Are you making this up?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked indignant.

"What? No! I am not making this up! I fought them, and had traps and everything! It was the reason my hair was cut!" Sakura defended as Sasuke scoffed.

"She's so making this up. Everyone knows you cut your hair to go butch." Sasuke said as Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What? That is a complete and total lie!"

"Hey, we're villains!" Nadare yelled, "Pay attention to us, dammit!"

"Oh right, the bad guys." Naruto said, turning back to them, "No let me see if I remember you correctly." Naruto said slowly, pointing to Nadare, "You're cliché henchman type Number One: a mildly attractive leading Asian man."

"Hmmm… six outta ten." Sakura said flatly as Nadare glared down at her.

"What did you say?" Nadare hissed through his clenched teeth, "I am much better than a six out of ten, girl! Compared to most of the one-shot characters on this show, I'm damn sexy."

"Yeah, but still only a six outta ten compared to the real characters." Sakura said with a shrug, "It doesn't mean your ugly. It just means your not a first pick."

Naruto promptly ignored the banter between his female teammate and the enemy leader as he pointed at Fubuki, "So you're cliché henchman type Number Two: the female with usually colored hair."

"Well…" Fubuki said slowly, fingering her locks, "My hair is purple…"

"Wait, I wasn't paying attention." Sasuke said, looking up from his Gamboy Color, "Who's cliché henchman type Number Two?"

"That one, there." Naruto said, pointing at Fubuki.

"Where? Behind the dollar whore?" Sasuke asked, putting away his Gameboy while Fubuki regarded him with shock and outrage, "Because it's just a bunch of snow."

"No, Sasuke, I think Naruto means-" Kakashi tried, but Sasuke hushed him with a gesture.

"Quiet, I'm trying to ninja sense here." Sasuke said, closing his eyes and extending his senses, "Yes, right… It's all clear now. Fubuki Kakuyoku is a grouping of snow. Genius!"

"No you dumbass, I'm Fubuki Kakuyoku!" Fubuki yelled, making the snow around her fall, "And excuse you; Dollar Whore?" Fubuki asked, offended, "I'm not like Nadare. I happen to be a fairly attractive woman, especially in this tight catsuit of an outfit/uniform for Snow ninja." Nadare glared at his female teammate.

"Ha! You must be confused." Sakura declared, "See, you're what I'd call a six."

"What was that you preppy little bitch?" Fubuki growled, "And where is your figure and breasts, huh? Out to lunch? Or perhaps on a very long extended vacation?"

Sakura only growled back in response, though Naruto snickered even as he ignored them.

"And you're cliché henchman type Number Three: the morbidly obese guy." Naruto said, pointing at Mizori, who glared.

"Hey, that's not fair! I have problems with my weigh!" Mizori defended, "I've tried all the diets, ya know. All that "carbs are the enemy" crap, but nothing works."

"Maybe if you a ran a few blocks instead of snowboarding to the corner store for a snack every week." Fubuki said as Mizori glared at her.

"Enough of this, let's skip to the kung-fu fighting already." Nadare said, jumping down as Kakashi met him halfway.

"Hey Hatake, the Seventies called; they want their gravity-defying hair back." Nadare taunted as Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"Oh yeah, well _Dragon Ball Z_ called, and they want their crap gang of movie villains back!" Kakashi shot back as Nadare growled.

Oh, it was on now!

* * *

"_**Shredding Snow No Jutsu**_!" Mizori called out as he got atop his snowboard and began to shred down the glacier.

"Oh, yeah, that'll help burn those calories…" Naruto deadpanned as he watched the guy coming.

"Don't worry, folks. My Elvin-cloak will shield me from his attacks." Naruto said with a smile, remembering the nice elf-people who sold him the cloak. Then he had to dodge, "Whoa, this isn't working! Thos elves were full of crap!" And then he was knocked aside.

Mizori used his extending claw to grab Sakura, "Get over here!" and Sakura went screaming all the way until she was slammed into a large pile of snow face first.

* * *

"Sasuke, if I don't survive, you have to tell you something." Naruto said as Sasuke glanced at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"I'm completely indifferent to you, and am totally in love with your mom." Naruto said as Sasuke face-faulted.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he started flipping through hand-signs, "_**Internet Flamer No Jutsu**_!"

"Whoa… the power of flamers…" Fubuki said as everyone paused in their battles, "It was foretold long ago that one descended from live trollers would be able to harness the power of the internet flame wars of the past. Sasuke Uchiha, is the Chosen Troll."

"Wh-What?" Sasuke said as he stopped blowing flames at the woman.

"You are the Chosen Troller. From this point on you will walk a path of trolling." Fubuki said, "That is, once you reach your full potential."

"But I can't be a troll." Sasuke said, then Fubuki began to fly into the skies.

"You will one accept your destiny." Fubuki said mysteriously as she disappeared beyond the clouds.

* * *

Nadare only sighed, "Dammit, Fubuki, that's the third time this week…" Nadare sighed again as he looked at Kakashi, "Let's end this."

Kakashi blinked as he glanced between Sasuke and where Fubuki had disappeared into the clouds, "Fine with me."

"_**Narwhal Battle No Jutsu**_!" the two incanted as giant white whales came from the sea and clashed, breaking apart the glacier and separating the two teams from one another.

"_**Narwhals, narwhals! Swimming in the ocean! Causing a commotion! 'Cause they are so awesome**_!" Naruto sang as Sakura blinked at him, Team Seven standing at the railing of the ship as they escaped.

"And why are narwhals suddenly so awesome, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Don't 'cha know, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, "_**Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean**_!"

"_**Pretty big and pretty white. They beat a polar bear in a fight**_." Sasuke sang as Sakura blinked at him.

"_**They're like these underwater unicorns**_!" Naruto sang, "_**They've got these kick-ass facial horns**_!"

"_**They're like the Jedi of the sea**_!" Kakashi sang.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei's gotten back into the _Star Wars_ manga…" Sakura concluded as she jumped.

"_**Aye, they stop Cthuly eating ye**_!" the rusty old pirate captain of the ship, Captain Mike, sang from the wheel of the ship.

"I get it now!" Sakura chirped, "_**Narwhals! They are narwhals! Narwhals**_!"

"Yeah, you got!" Naruto said as Sasuke shuttered, and shielded his groin.

"_**Just don't let them touch your balls**_!" Sasuke warned as Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"_**Narwhals! They are narwhals**_!" Sakura sang before giving a thumbs-up, "_**They're inventors of the shish-kebab**_!"

* * *

**References from**:

**Naruto Abridge Series** by **Ninjabridge**

**Bleach Abridge Series** by **BloodStainLake**

**Narwhals** by **mrweebl**

**Austin Powers movies**


	25. Theft of the Kick-Ass Princess!

**Okay, for those that read the Omake of the last Chapter (#24), you should KNOW that it was **_**not**_** how the battle ACTUALLY went, but more of a joke on how comedic the battle COULD HAVE gone while STILL producing the SAME EXACT results. The chapter itself was how the battle went and the Omake was just a joke.**

**Chapter 25: Theft of the Kick-Ass Princess!**

* * *

Naruto hated the cold, though he had never felt it.

The worst winters of Konoha were pretty mild compared to the cold produced by the Land of Snow. However, he had other reasons to hate the cold. Like when he was a child in the Academy and in his first ever apartment, one which the windows were smashed out due to a few drunk villager. The apartment had been a good one to, but he had to move out because the landlord didn't want anymore trouble with his expenses, smashed windows and broken doors, and all… Still, Naruto had never felt more than slightly chilly on those cold winter nights. He had been more annoyed by the constant breeze than by the temperature. However, having those memories forced to the forefront of his mind made him feel like he knew what it was to be chilled right down to the bone. Recalling what the drunks had shouted as they threw rocks through the already busted windows, and how barely anyone had come to his aid when he curled up in a corner to avoid being hit by empty sake bottles which would burst into shards that stabbed into him.

Yes, those memories made him feel very cold, right in the pit of his stomach, and he was sure that whatever tragedies had made Yukie/Koyuki react the way she did out on the glacier, he could relate in some form…

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Sasuke began as he gazed sideways at Naruto, who was leaned back in his own chair next to him, "You knew that the actress was someone more than she appeared to be. And you knew, too, Sandayu."

Naruto didn't answer, his mind still working out other things as Sandayu bowed his head.

"Yes…" Sandayu replied morosely as he kept his head down. He was sure they would quit soon enough, and he didn't blame them..

"That was why you really wanted ninja protection, wasn't it?" Sakura chimed in with her own question as Sandayu nodded shamefully, "But then… you must have known what would happen. That the Snow ninja would be after her! Why didn't you warn us?" Sakura pressed on as Sandayu didn't even raise his head to answer them back while he spoke.

"I didn't know for certain that they would strike. I was hoping they had forgotten about her… thought her to be long gone…" Sandayu said, fidgeting nervously as he found their attention on his bowed head, "If I warned you, you might tell her I knew of her secret… and then, she would know. This was the only way I could get Princess Koyuki back to the country of her birth… back to face her destiny…"

"So her real name is Koyuki Kazahana?" Sakura asked curiously as Naruto finally sighed and leaned forward.

"Yes, Sakura. Yukie Fujikaze was only an impressive alias." Naruto said, his voice not wavering though slightly thoughtful, "From my information, it was given to her to keep her safe after her father was overthrown ten years ago, when she was only a child. But she was, and still _is_, the heiress of the Land of Snow."

"I haven't seen her in almost nine of those years…" Sandayu commented weakly, "I am not surprised she doesn't remember me… _didn't_ remember me…"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, something not quite right to him, "You're no ordinary manager, are you?"

"No. I am also from Snow Country. I served at the side of the previous ruler, Sosetsu Kazahana." Sandayu admitted somewhat lost in his memories already, "Back when things were peaceful… before… before the incident…" Sandayu shivered slightly as he thought back, "Sousetsu's younger brother, Doto, hired some mercenary missing-nin, revolted, and seized power."

"A Coup D'état?!" Sakura gasped in shock, having only read about such things, but never having met anyone who lived through one.

Sandayu only nodded as he continued to recall the dreadful day, "Against the Snow ninja and their special armor, the palace guards were helpless. The beautiful Kazahana castle was burnt to the ground… and we were certain we'd lost the Daimyo and the Princess both…"

"But you didn't." Kakashi said, speaking for the first time from where he stood leaning against the wall, "Princess Koyuki Kazahana, heir to the throne of the Snow Country ... wasn't killed in the fire, of course. She was rescued by a team of Leaf shinobi ..." he began, and let his own story unfold.

_Rescued by Leaf shinobi… Leaf shinobi… Leaf… shinobi…_

Naruto felt his eyes go wide for a moment while the world around him fell away and colors drained. His thoughtful blue eyes turned purple in a split second as he found his Kami-Daiougan activated.

"Oh no, not this again." Naruto said as he looked over where he was. Apparently he was speeding away from… a castle burning in the background!

It was true, wherever his latest vision had landed him had a castle set ablaze, the fire dancing in the falling snowflakes, casting an eerie, burnt orange glow over the landscape. Naruto turned in what appeared to be sled. However, the driver of said sled made him gasp as he vaguely recognized who it was.

It was Kakashi! As an Anbu ninja!

"Holy crap…" Naruto whispered in disbelief, even as his eyes settled on the man's determined face. He saw as the cold wind whipped at Kakashi's exposed face while the man drove the pack of wolves on, farther and farther away from the burning castle.

That's when it hit him. The vision he was witnessing must have been Koyuki's escape from the coup d'état against her father and those loyal to him throughout the Land of Snow.

"_Keep your face hidden and your head down!_" Kakashi shouted over his shoulder, making Naruto jump in surprise as he had been lost in thought. Gazing over his own shoulder, Naruto saw what must have been the young Princess Koyuki snuggled deeply into a thick wool blanket that covered her body, "They still may be coming after us!"

Naruto moved over to the little girl, seeing her eyes streaming with tears as she looked at the burning castle. He couldn't help but feel saddened for her. It was her home that was burning down, with her father in it. Naruto saw that as the young princess's hair whipped around her face, the burning castle faded into an orange glow which left nothing to the imagination of those who watched from afar. Everyone the girl must have known or loved in the burning castle was now de-

"_FATHER!_" little Koyuki screamed, wanting nothing more than for her father to be beside in escape.

"_Naruto… Naru_to. Naruto!" Naruto vaguely heard his name called as the world around him came back.

"Huh? What?" Naruto said, looking around to see all eyes on him in concern.

"You froze up there for a second." Sasuke said, "And you're eyes were purple with these little red things flapping in your pupils. It was there for a second, and then gone."

"Huh? Oh…" Naruto said not quite used to the visions still. He wondered if they were just triggered randomly or not…

"… we couldn't win against the Snow ninja back then, not with only a three-man ANBU-Black Op team." Kakashi said as though nothing had happened while Naruto silently thanked him for his tact, "We had to retreat. The life of the Princess was our mission. From there, I lost track of her. She'd only been one mission of many, after all." Kakashi said with a small shrug, "And she'd survived."

"Survived and did well for herself, I'd say." Sakura added while Sandayu silently cried, tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he remembered all the hardships he, the Princess, and the Snow Country had gone through.

"I found her when she was on the stage ... I recognized her instantly…" Sandayu said softly as something seemed to click to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Of course." Sakura said, her fist in hand as Sasuke sat forward, looking as though all the pieces fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle he could finally see the image for.

"You were the one who wrote and organized this whole movie venture." Sasuke said his brow arched highly, "The entire Unlucky Princess was merely a façade to lure this princess back to Snow Country without her realizing it." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded, seeing where his teammates were going with it all.

"You had planned to use her to incite a rebellion. All to finally overthrow this Doto Kazahana." Naruto said as his team nodded while the others in the meeting looked at Sandayu in shock for his clever sneakiness.

"You've been using us?!" the assistant director, Koijo, asked in righteous outrage, it being evident in his tone and stance. Beside him, the somewhat elderly director, Makino, didn't seem phased at all; none could truly tell what he was thinking. Perhaps he'd even been in on the plan with Sandayu…

"Yup, he would have used you all… and me as well…" came a voice from the door, and all eyes turned to see Princess Koyuki standing there, her expression dull and drained of emotion. Naruto's face fell into a frown at her lack of emotion. She had an entire breakdown on the glacier, and now here she was: sounding as though she could have been discussing the weather, rather than how casually she'd been manipulated by her personal assistant and so-called friend.

"This was all for the sake of Snow Country!" Sandayu replied quickly as Koyuki sighed heavily, having expected that.

"It would've been better if I'd died that day…" Koyuki said, not even bothering to hide her past anymore.

"Please don't say that, your highness!" Sandayu said, "To us, the fact that you are alive is our only hope!"

"The Princess you knew is long since dead." Koyuki replied, a bit coldly to say the least, "She died with her father. I shed my last tears for her years ago. And you, Sandayu." she added, her voice dropping in volume as the room grew tense, "You're worse than an evil bastard, Sandayu, you're an imbecile. You can't defeat Doto, and I will never help you in this foolish endeavor to get yourself _killed_. You can't win, so just give u—"

A palm came down on the table with enough force to make the whole room jump, or so it seemed when all eyes riveted to the normally well-tempered, spirited young Kage that was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. In his orange and black thermo-jumpsuit, it was Naruto's blue gloved hand that had slammed down onto the table and caused the cracks in it as he stood from his chair angrily. Everyone waited with baited breath and slivers of fear when Naruto's other hand clenched into a fist and shook violently in front of him.

"Don't you _dare_ utter those accursed words in my presence!" Naruto roared with passion as every eye was on him, "Especially not when this old man is risking everything; _including_ his life, for his- for _your_ people and his dream! So don't you dare just standing there like some spoiled bitch and say that he should give up! I won't ever forgive you for something like that!"

Two sets of harsh glares with enough heat to melt glaciers met when Kage stared down Princess, neither wanting to back down. However, the latter quickly found her outmatched and outclassed as the young Kage's steely gaze burned into her with more emotion and passion than she would have liked to believe. She found herself further ousted when onxy and green locked on her from his two teammates, both who looked to understand his determination and outburst, but Koyuki saw that the young Uchiha had far more understanding in his eyes than the Haruno girl did.

However, it was to everyone's surprise when it was the director who ended the staring contest with his voice. He spoke up, powerfully and proudly while breaking the glares, "Because if you didn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream… Because if you're able to see a dream, the future will come!"

"Isn't that from one of those movies?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed as he settled back in his chair.

"Yeah, it's from the final act, scene three." Sakura quoted as her teammates blinked at her ability to remember such insignificant things, "And it's from the end of the first movie."

A smile had spread across the wrinkled face of the director, being rather impressed by Sakura's memory, "This would make an interesting turn of events… It would be a shame not to take advantage of this. Just think about it… a _real_ Princess for once! It's too great an opportunity to pass up! The movie Gods are smiling down on us for sure with this good fortune!"

Koyuki huffed and spun on her heel, beginning to stalk out of the room angrily at both the ongoing of the movie and at the director's abnormal attitude in the face of danger.

"It's just a stupid movie..." Koyuki muttered under her breath.

"You can't run and hide anymore, Yukie Fujikaze." Kakashi stated causally pushing off the wall as he deliberately used her false name to get a reaction.

He got it, alright as his words froze Koyuki in her steps. Despite the heavy blanket on her and his own once disheveled hair of the time those ten years ago, Koyuki could always recall a voice. And she recalled his. The voice of the man that had saved her from her burning home. The voice of the now former ANBU shinobi, who at the time had looked as handsome as a Knight while saving her.

"Doto knows you're alive, and probably always has. He'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and beyond if he has to. You've only one option now if you want to live." Kakashi continued just as casually while Koyuki stayed rooted to the spot.

"And that is…?" Koyuki asked quietly.

"Get him before he gets you." Kakashi answered with a shrug.

"In other words: we kick his ass!" Naruto added as Sasuke and Sakura nodded to the simpler example. Koyuki looked as though she was about to snap. Her mouth opened and closed, but in her shock and outrage she could think of no suitable argument for the option she was given. After a moment, her mouth finally snapped shut as she stormed out of the room.

"Damn divas…" Sasuke muttered as he and everyone else watched her go.

Hey, don't look at him like that! Itachi had killed his entire clan, but you didn't see him storming from rooms and refusing to fight the bastard if he ever came around! In fact, Sasuke planned to put Itachi in the ICU of Konoha's only hospital once the elder Uchiha came back to answer for his sins.

* * *

The ship had docked at the harbor farthest from the Land of Snow's capital palace while still being near their target location.

Team Seven had left the filming crew to organize their stuff, though Naruto's clones helped a bit with loading the things into the heavy trucks that would carry the equipment the rest of the way, when they took off in the late afternoon. By then, they'd hoped, the storm clouds overhead would have cleared, and the going would be easier, since any additional snowfall would have to be cleared from the roads. Hopefully by then they would all be well enough to travel.

In the end, Team Seven had agreed to complete the mission. They were going to do so anyway, but since technically, despite leaving out many of the facts, Sakura and Kakashi had pointed out that Sandayu hadn't _strictly_ lied about the job or it's dangers. Naruto and Sasuke were the ones to point out, however, that now with them armored with more information; not just about their client but their enemy as well, they stood a better chance of success in their missions "subtext"; which was the protection of Princess Koyuki until her movie ended, by which she should be leader of the Land of Snow.

The caravan of vehicles set out sometime in the early afternoon. It was snowing lightly and a considerable nuisance, but the storm showed no signs of getting any better anytime soon, so they decided to press on rather than simply wait it out.

Fortunately, the going was relatively easy, with no snow slides or blizzards standing in their way. The plan was to truck halfway up the mountain passes along the roads, slip into a wide tunnel-like cave in the middle of their route, and reach the small encampment on the other side of the mountain where more of Sandayu's comrades were waiting with great hopes.

So far, it had been relatively safe. So with that said, the mission to get Princess Koyuki Kazahana safely to the capitol of the Land of Snow continued.

Though it had been funny when they had once again piled into the trucks, and Naruto found Kakashi next to him debating on whether or not to call in another team. Naruto had given him a look, and asked him of which he would have preferred.

"Well, if I had to choose, I'd say a support team." Kakashi answered as Naruto raised a brow.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked as Kakashi took out his orange book and began seeking his marked page.

"Well, it's because our own team's abilities are more for battles, both short and prolonged, as well as for direct attack. I'd liked another team in a support function to back us up or to corner our opponent whilst we don't waste chakra and could simply go in for the finishing blow. I think a team like Asuma and his Ino-Shika-Cho trio would do good." Kakashi said as Naruto gave him another deadpan look.

"Okay, but tell me: would you be willing to deal with Shikamaru's mutterings, Ino's whining, Choji's snacking, and Asuma's smoking next to you at the moment… and for the next few hours while we're again in this truck before a switch?" Naruto asked as Kakashi's eyes widened, then he cleared his throat and regained his composure before he politely and intelligently admitted that they could make due without the support if only to learn a lesson from the entire experience.

Naruto smirked as he knew he had won.

"I'm telling you, this woman has virtually no redeeming characteristics in her attitude." Sasuke muttered to Sakura as they sat behind Koyuki while he jabbed a thumb at the princess' back, "She's spoiled, selfish, cold, heartless, and overly emotional when it comes to her family."

Sakura gave Sasuke a blank look.

"What?" Sasuke asked, a bit taken back by Sakura's look. Did he have something on his face?

"Pot, meet Kettle. You're both black, now happy chatting." Sakura deadpanned as she gestured between Sasuke and Koyuki.

"Yeah, but at least I would never abandon you or Naruto." Sasuke said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "You two are practically family to me… I guess. More so than Itachi is at the moment, at least…" Sasuke mumbled as Sakura smiled.

"Too bad you're gonna run off to Orochimaru, huh?" Sakura said as Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Stop saying that! Dammit, Naruto!"

There was virtually no danger as none of them sensed the enemy Snow ninja nearby.

"I would say to relax," Sandayu commented as he sat in front of Naruto and Kakashi, "but as ninja, I think I would get a lecture for suggesting such a thing on a mission, right?"

"Maybe from him." Naruto said, jabbing a thumb in Kakashi's direction, " As for me, however. I chose to relax until danger sprouts up, or the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end."

"Why that last one?" Sandayu asked as Naruto grimaced.

"Because they usually do right before the danger hits." Naruto said before giving a silly grin, "My hair is psychic and acts as my sixth sense."

"Yes, well… that's fine and good." Sandayu said politely, not knowing how to respond before he glanced out the window, but you may want to check this out. It's one of the wonders of the Land of Snow."

Naruto glanced out the window and so did Kakashi (once he set aside his book), both eyes widening as they took in the wonderful sight before them. The rock caves they were passing were frozen slick with ice from years of condensation and freezing temperatures, making it easy for them to refract and reflect the light from the trucks and trailers into a beautiful display of vivid color. Naruto spent most of the trip with his face pressed-up against the glass of the truck window, wanting to see the sight better while Kakashi had gone back to his book.

"It's amazing…" Naruto breathed, "But I have to ask; why are we traveling through the mountain? Wouldn't it be safer to travel above, ya know; in case of a cave in?"

"This place used to be a railway station." Sandayu replied as the truck moved through the cave. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Rail…way?" Naruto asked, the word tasting funny on his tongue.

"Its old technology for the Land of Snow, but in most other places in the world, is fairly new." Kakashi explained, "Steam would propel a great engine train and whatever carts were behind it along a metal track… which must be below us."

Sandayu nodded, "It's frozen solid, I'm afraid, from the many years of neglect. The old Land of Snow used to benefit greatly from such technology. Our Daimyo and Princess Koyuki's father, Sosetsu Kazahana, was something of an expert on the subject. A scientist, if you will." Sandayu said, "He did a lot of research to advance the effects of machines and to improve them. And our country prospered because of it… Until… the incident, of course."

Naruto glanced out the window for a few seconds and frowned as he looked down, but couldn't see anything more than reflecting ice, even with his amazing vision. It was a great pity, too, as these "metal tracks" sounded fascinating. He would have greatly liked to see one of these "trains" that Kakashi and Sandayu were discussing. The idea of some supposed great metal contraption moving faster than most ninja could by foot sounded downright amazing!

However, all too soon, their trip through the cave ended and they reached the other side.

Bundling up with cloaks, scarves, and gloves, Team Seven climbed out of the trucks as the filming crew began to set up for the day's recording, unfurling wires and setting up remote cameras and such in strategic positions. The movie had seemingly evolved since it started, now that the Director was in charge and they were all now made to work on the spur of the moment, something which the Director apparently excelled at. Right when Naruto felt it was a good time to check in on Konoha, a problem had arisen with the star of the film…

"Director! It's Yukie! She's done a runner again!"

Naruto slapped his forehead angrily as he raked the hand down his face. Honestly! Could the woman not try escaping from her destiny every ten minutes her feet hit the ground?! The spoiled, rotten, annoying…! Ugh!

Sakura was about to turn around and make all possible haste down the cave when Naruto came into view beside, holding up a hand.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked as he smirked.

"Don't worry," Naruto assured, "I thought the woman would try something like this after the skirmish on the glacier. I'm actually a little surprised she didn't try it earlier than now."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked as Sasuke and Kakashi came over.

"Oh… I just had her shadowed, and… nudged in the right direction." Naruto said as a fox-like grin spread across his face while Sakura gulped.

Because a grinning Naruto was never any good for those around him.

* * *

"Ogh… my ankle…" Koyuki moaned pitiful as she sat up in the snow from where she had taken a bad tumble. Looking up from where she fell, her eyes widened as that brat in black and orange poked his head over the side of the ridge.

"Oh my!" the brat exclaimed in a skimpily showy tone of false concern, "Miss Koyuki! Have you fallen from the ridge and now can't get up? Oh me, oh my!"

"Brat!" she yelled as he jumped down to her.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Naruto asked in a tighter tone as she glowered at him.

"It's my ankle." Koyuki conceded, "I think I sprained it."

"That all?" Naruto asked as she looked outraged.

"I can't walk with a sprained ankle, moron!" Koyuki yelled before gesturing to the snow behind her with her imprint in it, "And I was unconscious for who knows how look down here."

"Ten seconds." Naruto said as Koyuki blinked in confusion, her angry face falling, "You were unconscious for exactly ten seconds. And you want to know what?"

"What?" she asked, her expression anything but interested.

"Next time you waste my time by running off I _break_ your ankle." Naruto said as Koyuki looked up at him, having been still sitting in the snow, while he glowered down darkly at her, "I have better things to do with my important time than to baby-sit some spoiled, egoistical princess-turned-actress. I have friends, comrades, and ramen waiting back home for me."

"So?" Koyuki asked as Naruto glared down at her, making her shrink back as those once warm blue orbs turned icy.

"So that means that I will break your ankle the next time you try a stunt like this. There are at least seventeen different things I could be doing back in Konoha right now, and dealing with your insipid stupidity is not one of them." Naruto simmered as Koyuki couldn't tear her gaze away from his as he bore down on her like a towering demon, "There are people back in my village that need my personal help far more than you do right now, and I'm glad I was here to see this idiocy, or else I would have never believed it myself. The point of this little rant is to get one thing across: you waste my time, I break your limbs. Got it?"

At that tone, Koyuki could only nod as he suddenly smiled at her, ruffling her hair gently.

"Good. Now then." Naruto said, and quick as a whip, he chopped her in the back of the neck and she went limb into his awaiting arms, "Don't need you doing anything stupider while I drag you back to the scene. The Boss ain't too happy right now, and that little rant was just my own annoyance with you."

The clone, however, paused as he looked down at the unconscious form of Princess Koyuki. It felt somewhat strange to see the normally cold and melancholy woman silenced so abruptly by his doing, even now. He had been so annoyed with his creation being the mere "watch, wait, follow, and act" routine at first, but now… Now seeing her like she was… Unconscious, vulnerable, helpless… He gently reached out with a hand and smoothed back a long black strand of hair out of her face. Now without all the angry sneers and scathing scowls, she looked peacefully. Angelic, even. He wondered, would she ever look that beautiful while she was conscious. So incredibly beautiful, like-

Footsteps falling in the snow were muffled but he heard them anyway. Quickly he snatched up Koyuki, and ran into the cave-like tunnel to get the princess back to the Boss.

"Damn him! The brat's everywhere." Fubuki muttered as she spread her glider-wings and took to where her team were waiting with Doto. So long as the boy was getting Princess Koyuki back, they'd have the perfect chance to strike at the others, and perhaps, if the boy was fast enough, to get the Hex Crystal from Princess Koyuki's pretty little neck as well just after the carnage.

Naruto carried Koyuki piggy-back as they made their way back to the tunnel, and ultimately, the film crew and his team. Some time with all his jogging back and bobbing movements did the bitc-… princess wake up and begin mumbling depressively in his ear. He supposed it was better than her yelling at him like Sakura and Iruka had done months ago, which felt like an entire lifetime ago now that he reflected back on it… Oh well, Koyuki was relatively loosened and unable to fight back (verbally at least) properly. Still, if worse came to worse, the clone knew he was a fast runner, and thus could get the spoiled princess-turned-actress-turned-back-to-princess to safety.

And if that failed, he'd just gut himself so that the Boss and his team could know what happened and where…

"Just leave me be…" Koyuki mumbled into his neck, apparently too weak to even argue much as she simply allowed Naruto to carry her off back toward the group.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." the clone said, "It's my mission to watch over you."

"I thought you were gonna break my legs." Koyuki said dryly, "Why are you on this mission anyway? Why me? Why are you still here if I'm an annoyance and you have things you need to do back in your village?"

"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt." the clone said, "Besides, you made this all personal when you told Sandayu he was a fool for having hopes. You need to start owning up to your responsibilities and fulfill your destiny of taking up your rightful place as leader of this land."

"You would know all about responsibilities, huh?" Koyuki muttered into his back, giving a short somber laugh that nonplused the Naruto clone greatly.

"What's so funny?" the clone asked as Koyuki didn't answer, "Fine! Be that way. See if I care!"

"The reason I laughed was because it seems that no matter where I go, I can't escape my damn destiny." Koyuki said softly, though her bitter tone was not lost to him, and only served to piss him off.

"That is garbage." the clone spat angrily, "You make your own destiny in this world, but this situation is different. Normally I tell people they should never give up fighting for what they really want, no matter how tough it is. But this… I'm telling you that this destiny is one you need to embrace rather than change."

"Naruto Uzumaki… you watch too many movies…" Koyuki said softly as her gaze remained unfocused and reflective.

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"I know a lot of things, kid." Koyuki said, "Not all of them as pleasant as you with your leg-breaking threats…"

"Whatever." the Naruto clone scoffed, but on the inside, he (much like the Boss) was actually worried about the security of his village if an actress was able to identify him. Honestly, he didn't know too many ninja from the other countries, but was Konoha so open that everyone simply knew them all by name and face, even the ninja that were supposed to be secretive…?

Naruto came to a dead stop, ears twitching slightly as his foot scraped against the icy stone ground beneath his sandals, "Do you hear that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, bringing up a hand to cup at his ear.

"No, what?" Koyuki asked, still limp on his back.

"It's like a distant roar or something…" the clone said unsurely as he kept walking. In truth he could hear it clearly. The blow of steam. The roar of an engine. But it made no sense…

At least until he remembered what the Boss and the others had been talking about on the drive. The clone's eyes widened as his realization must have come a bit too late, what with the floor beginning to shimmer while a long series of metal lines stretched on from far to far. They must have been the tracks.

The train tracks.

"Oh crap!" the clone said as he began to hightail it onward. Whether the tracks had been concealed by genjutsu or truly hidden under the now melted ice, he couldn't tell and didn't care at the moment as they began to vibrate more and more under his running feet.

As he ran, the sounds only got louder and the vibrating stronger. He could also hear the distinct groan of metal now, and that rarely meant anything pleasant when he was concerned.

"It's the train…" Koyuki breathed in either shock or surprise as Naruto ran. She hadn't seen one since she'd been a little girl…

"Train? Crap!" Naruto's clone said as he began to further pick up pace. Wile running, he tried to glance back and see the distance between them and this train thing, but once he did he immediately regretted it as the train rounded the corner. It became visible, the light on it's front illuminating the entirety of the cavern and outlining the fearsome metal shape, twice as big as the whole caravan and much longer, too. Worse, it was barreling down on them with a speed reminiscent of the fastest of Konoha's horses. They'd be overtaken in moments if he didn't do something.

Seeing the metal behemoth behind him gave him a good reason to kick into high gear. He gave a shout as his eyes widened, running and kicking up a trail of snowy dust while flying down the tracks at breakneck speed.

His speed seemed inconsequently when the train approached his backside rapidly, unhindered by the icy pillars in the cave that it bashed down while bearing down on the Kage and the Princess. Even still, the clone picked up speed once again, keeping ahead of the giant monstrosity while grimly pushing on. Koyuki held onto him for dear life as he tried to make the best of being hampered by her awkward height and weight on his back. Though he could not deny it, he was slowly but surely being overtaken by the black metal behemoth behind them. And then, as if it had read their grim thoughts, the train blew a steamy whistle again, the sound ominous in the cavern as it reminded them that if he stopped or slowed down for even a moment, they would die.

"We're going to be flattened!" Koyuki screamed in despair as the Naruto clone glared ahead determinately.

"Not on my watch, lady!" the clone replied, using some of the Kyuubi chakra he shared with the Boss to further increase his speed.

"This is- It's impossible!" Koyuki screamed as the clone gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to the train!" the clone shouted, "Now shut the hell up!"

The train was gathering speed all the time, even as he struggled to keep ahead of it. The other end of the tunnel was their only option now; there was no way they could slip out of its way. He had to get to the end and dive out of the way.

Otherwise, they'd indeed be flattened into gooey road-kill. But it seemed so far off. So far away.

Sixty yards… It seemed impossible as the train blew another whistle, which the clone suspected would have been villainous laughter in the face of his determination.

Fifty yards… Still looking grim…

Thirty yards… They wouldn't make it as the clone could feel the train right on their tail.

Twenty yards… They couldn't make it, as the Naruto clone felt his sandal brush against the train before pulling ahead quickly in fear.

Fifteen yard… They had to make it! There was no dying now!

Ten yard… They would make it! Just a little longer…!

Ten meters! Yes, they would make!

Calling on one last burst of speed and praying to whatever Guardian would listen, the clone tapped into reserves he didn't know he even had as he flung himself forward and out of the cavern with Koyuki on his back giving one final scream as she shut her eyes for the death that would have surely awaited them. The Naruto clone launched himself out of the tunnel and plowed directly into the snow, rolling a short distance away from the tracks as the train raged passed them.

The clone released Koyuki, and the famous princess/actress went tumbling down after him, through the heavy snow which cushioned their fall. The clone rolled through the snow before finding his feet, skidding through the frozen mush as he regained his balance to find Koyuki near him, both panting heavily for breath as they thought it would be the end of them as they knew. The clone had always known his existence would seize to exist at some point soon after his creation, but to have always been ended with another being, and to have nearly died a human death…

It was so unreal and made him feel alive…! He collapsed back into the snow, his arms spread as he just lay there a moment with Koyuki while they caught their breath. He felt so alive! So free! So… complete!

"There they are!" a voice shouted as the clone and Koyuki ignored it while the real Naruto and Kakashi came charging over. Naruto seemed to disappear from existence for a moment before he rematerialized next to the two ragged people in his hurry with Kakashi and the other members of the team coming over in a sprint.

"You did good, I see." Naruto, the real Naruto, said as the clone smiled.

"Yeah…" the clone said before closing his eyes, "Now I think I wanna rest… For a long, long time…" the clone breathed his last as he disappeared in a plume of smoke while Naruto smiled, touching the spot the clone had lain as the memories assaulted his brain.

The clone had felt alive and complete… Naruto figured how that feeling the clone had, and the safety of Koyuki were all that mattered as the woman appeared uninjured, but just badly out of breath as she must have been in shock to still be alive. Naruto started laughing, though he didn't find anything truly funny, so he had no clue why he started. Neither did the Princess, it seemed as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him. She watched him in wide-eyed sheer disbelief, marveling at how such a young teen was able to able to carry her, outrun a speeding locomotive, and then find something funny about it as though he defied the impossible every chance he got.

In short, she felt just like Naruto's team did when they all saw him defy the impossible every time it came up. It was him and his near crazed determination which made them all believe in him. Made them believe that if they believed strongly enough, they could make the impossible completely possible under their own strength.

It was such a great feeling to have, Koyuki subconsciously realized, but when she thought this to herself, she squashed the feeling as her father had died by that sort of thinking.

* * *

The film people were keeping out of the way, for which Kakashi and Naruto were supremely thankful for, but that didn't stop either from being worried when they, Sasuke, and Sakura saw the back end of the locomotive open up.

Emerging from the tail end was a dark figure in a white robe. Some resemblance could be seen to Koyuki, like the dark straight hair or the icy blue eyes. But this was a man, his face stern and harsh with the unyielding quality of the winter ice itself. Deep lines furrowed under his eyes, the evidence of many sleepless nights and lost smiles.

When he announced himself as Lord Doto Kazahana, none were surprised as Sasuke even rolled his eyes. Naruto frowned at the man while Sakura helped Koyuki from the snow.

"So this bastard is Koyuki's uncle." Naruto commented rather than questioned as Kakashi nodded.

"And the killer of her father, Sosetsu Kazahana." Kakashi said glancing back as he saw the fright on Koyuki's face and how the color seemed to drain from her as she trembled, "Get the Princess to safety Sakura. We'll handle this."

"Rig-" but Sakura didn't get to finish as when she tried to move with the woman, Doto started speaking again and Koyuki froze solid at the voice.

"It has been such a long time, hasn't it, Koyuki?" Doto said pleasantly, his voice amplified by a microphone held in his hand, "Mmm... I think it is time you gave up and surrendered."

"The Snow ninja are here." Naruto said, his purple eyes gleaming in the little light of the day, "There! In Doto's shadow."

"I see." Kakashi growled toward the enemy, "That's Nadare, but I don't see any sign of the lumbering mount, Mizori, or that creepy girl, Fubuki."

"Well they can't be too far off." Sasuke said as he exchanged a look with Sakura, both moving to guard Koyuki from any threat, "After all, they always travel in packs like a bunch of wolves."

Kakashi frowned, his mind racing with options, and he hadn't many.

"Fight?" Naruto said, summoning up his chakra as the snow around him began to melt with the heated pressure of his energy. And though Kakashi hated to admit it, he was still recovering his own energy from his battle with Nadare. The bruises along his arms provided solid proof that those chakra armors were indeed much stronger than they were in years past. His chakra was still low, and his limbs felt like they were filled with wet noodles instead of firm muscles. He knew that Sasuke must have been feeling the same since he had combined jutsu with Naruto, who used much chakra in such powerful forms as fire element to make up for his lack of experience.

"Flee?" Sasuke asked behind him as Kakashi sighed.

"I doubt any of us truly have the strength to run, and then where to?" Kakashi said,

"We could try a diversion." Sakura suggested as Kakashi kept that in mid. Naruto's clones could henge into any of them and some into copies of the princess and move in any direction. The bad point was that the Snow ninja could probably do the same, and with that chakra armor, the clones would disperse immediately once they were too close as the clones were only masses of chakra given solid human form.

"We need to think of something quick." Naruto said, probably having came to the same thoughts as Kakashi, "The film people aren't exactly fighters, though at least they're keeping their distance and shoot the action out of harm's way."

"Speaking of the film people," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area, "Where did Sandayu go?"

"That's it!" Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

"What? The guy ran as soon as the train had appeared." Sasuke said, "He ran heading up the hillside, abandoning his princess."

"Remember where we were headed in the first place?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave him a look.

"You never said." Sakura responded quickly before Sasuke could give a smart-alecky remark.

"Then get ready to be surprised." Naruto said, never turning to them as he stood ready for any attack.

Picking up his cue, Kakashi turned back to Doto, "Not going to happen!" Kakashi shouted, remembering that the man had made a request for them to surrender.

Dark eyebrows drew together as the self-proclaimed Lord of the Land of Snow frowned darkly in displeasure. His hand rose up, and instantly everyone tensed. In a moment he was going to order an attack and the Snow ninja were going to descend on them like wolves to prey in the hash winter. Kakashi quickly went through his ninjutsu arsenal, some quick misdirection might give his team a chance to recover, even though every second was going to crucial. Naruto wiped a hand to the side, and in a show of cherry blossoms, a gleaming sword was in hand as his face took on a look of grim determination to protect his friends and stick to the mission. Sasuke prepared to use his own jutsu while Sakura was looking for the quickest place to hide the princess and herself as the last defense.

Then they all stopped as they caught sight of… something. It was at their side, in the barest corner of their vision as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"The cavalry has arrived." Naruto quipped as he marginally relaxed.

A number of heavy logs had come barreling down the snowy hillside, along with a great deal of said snow. Sasuke had no doubt that it must have been a trap which was previously setup specifically to stop the train should it come by. And now someone had set it off, but Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of who could have done so. Looking back to the enemy, the young Uchiha could easily tell that this trap was sprung much to the annoyance and frustration of Doto and the man's Snow ninja.

Wait! There! Up high on the nearby hillside from where the trap had come!

"Who is that?" Sakura asked as she squinted her eyes.

It was someone, Sasuke guessed as he gazed up at the figure. The person was garbed in ceremonial armor, which looked oddly out of place against their gray hair and scholarly appearance.

Holy crap…! That was Sandayu!

And Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction more as he realized something.

Sandayu wasn't alone. No, the man was not alone.

He had brought friends.

At least a full fifty men with similar armor and armed with a variety of makeshift weapons were standing proudly with Sandayu. They bore banners with the emblem of what Sasuke figured to be the true ruling symbol of the Land of Snow. Sasuke had to begrudgingly admit that he was in fact surprised like Naruto said. He also had to admit that it seemed that Sandayu hadn't abandoned anyone.

Luckily, it looked like Sandayu wasn't the only one willing to fight against Doto for the sake of his country… oh, and for the bitch Koyuki, too. Sasuke wondered, very briefly, if Doto's treachery was similar to that which his family, the Uchiha clan, had planned against Konoha.

But, did that make his family the bad guys…?

"Our Princess, Koyuki, has returned to us!" Sandayu called out, as much to his enemies as to his own troops, "Victory will be ours!" then he pointed down at the dour dark-haired man which was Doto, "Doto Kazahana! We have waited _long_ for this day… the day you are dethroned, false king! I am Sandayu Asama, representative of the 50th Brigade! Today," he continued, smoothly drawing his katana from the sheath at his side and holding it to the sky proudly, "we avenge the death of our noble lord, as well as avenge ten years of suffering you paid us! And we take that debt out on you!"

A cheer arose from the ranks that might as well have been a war cry, and even Team Seven could feel inspired by some of Sandayu's speech, new strength flowing into their bodies as they prepared to add their strength to the 50th Brigade and crush their enemy.

Doto, however, did not look worried nor impressed.

In fact, and on the complete contrary, he looked positively smug.

"There are still rebels to deal with?" Doto asked, more to himself than anyone as he turned slightly to his ninja, "Nadare, I thought we'd eliminated them all…?"

"My deepest apologies." Nadare replied, the pale-haired shinobi giving a slight bow of his head before he stepped forward, "Please, allow me. I will crush them-"

"No." Doto cut him off, blocking his path with a hand, "I want them to experience a truly... hopeless situation." he said, lowering his microphone and making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "Now!"

As the hillside swarmed with soldiers of the Snow Country, charging down towards Doto and his train, the main compartments began to unfold and open up, as Snow ninjas took their positions, arming them, the sides now resembling so much as a wide net full of small holes, barely big enough for smoke bombs. Their exact purpose couldn't be determined until it was almost too late, but Sasuke could see almost immediately that something sinister was about to happen. Kakashi gave a warning cry to Sandayu and his soldiers, but Sasuke grimly realized it was too late. Kakashi might as well have been trying to stop a tidal wave with his bare hands for all the effect he had done throwing himself forward at break neck speed.

Naruto, however, seemed rooted to the spot. Sasuke couldn't see his expression, with the young Kage's back being to him, but he saw the tension in Naruto's stance and shoulders.

Sasuke watched as Doto dropped his hand, another nonverbal signal. This signal, however, caused the Snow ninja to unleash hell upon the hillside. The machines fired off kunai, Sasuke saw with wide eyes. Not a single one each, not merely a handful, but _hundreds_. Hundreds of kunai being fired off, wave after wave of them in rapid order until it seemed like dark metal death was raining down upon the troops. The snow up front was lifted into the air for a moment before the first solider was struck down.

Sasuke watched as, in a horrified trance that he couldn't get out of, the soldiers were cut down in seconds, many of them, not even able to stand up to the sheer force of the assault. They were being cut to ribbons, their patriotic blood being splattered all over the snowy hillside, painting the white canvas a deep red of death, of suffering, of the shattering of hopes and dreams.

Even Kakashi, who had tried to fling himself forward to help stop the scene before them had fallen short. Naruto seemed to have lost the tense in his shoulders, but now Sasuke saw that he was shaking slightly. Mostly likely in rage, if Sasuke knew the blond Hokage any.

And that sick bastard Doto was laughing. Actually laughing! Sasuke felt his own body begin to tremble in rage as he saw the man's smug face.

After what seemed an eternity, the machines stopped, either out of kunai or, judging from the heavy steam rising up from them, having been overheated. They must've had a limit to their operation time. Not that it mattered, Sasuke though bitterly as his fists clenched at his sides under his cloak. With a single decisive sweep, six nameless Snow ninja had wiped out an entire brigade, save for-

"Sandayu!" Koyuki cried out.

The princess's guardian looked like total hell. His armor was ripped and torn, his glasses were broken, kunai were sticking from his body, but still… still the man stood. Sasuke saw with a budding new feeling that he couldn't readily place, that Sandayu would not back down, and would not stop until he was dead. The man grimly clutched his katana in his bloody hand, holding onto it as though it were the last shred of life in him.

"…For-Forgive me…" Sandayu wheezed, "…Princess…"

Doto frowned, and made a final gesture with his hand. Again, the machines fired again, a wave of kunai speeding towards Sandayu with all haste. But Sandayu didn't look afraid. In fact, he wasn't afraid. Sasuke saw something to the man's look as the winds shifted a bit. It was like the man had seen something, caught a glimpse of one thing or another which made his final expression one of the weariness like that of a traveler who was finally able to rest after his long journey. He'd caught a glimpse of his dream earlier today, and he'd died fighting for it. Not many could ask for a better way to leave this world than that. So it was he raised his katana in one last gesture of defiance against Doto.

"Forgive... me..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he held Sakura who buried her face into his chest. Neither could bare to see such an honorable man struck down by such a filthy tyrant.

But the clanging of metal made them open their eyes. It was a sound that rang out in echoes along the now silent snowy mountainside. And when they looked up, they saw what had made that sound.

It was Naruto, standing furious in front of Sandayu with a katana of his own out in his left hand. And the remains of the lone kunai meant to end the brave manager's life were lying on either side of the two. The sight of Naruto's enraged expression gave them all new hope as they found their limbs working while Kakashi gave a heavy sigh of relief.

But still, even as Sakura ran to join Naruto while Sasuke set his sights on the train, Sandayu fell.

Seeing the bold man fall, Doto smiled arrogantly as he thought about how the last of the rebels were defeated in a single stroke of his arm. It would be a tale to recount to his heir, should he have any. With that in mind and the rebels defeat still so gloriously fresh in his thoughts, Doto turned his attention to the meddlesome Leaf shinobi who had interfered with his plans and tried to save the rebel leader. This blond would be dealt with, Doto thought as he prepare to let Nadare and his team deal with them. To his surprise, however, his Snow ninja were already on the move, running up the hillside in chase of the pesky Konoha ninja. Doto smiled, glad that they took some initiative while knowing they were only doing so to have their own fun.

Sakura reached where Naruto was, skidding to a stop beside him as she could see just how tight a grip he had on his sword hilt. His hand was bleeding, but that didn't detract from the fury on his face as he glared at Doto and his racing Snow ninja. Even the snow beneath his feet was melting away, evaporating in the presence of his heated chakra as it came boiling to the surface.

"Help Sandayu." Naruto uttered and Sakura did not need telling twice as she dropped to her knees in the chilling snow and began using what she had been studying beforehand. Thankfully she had found the chapter on theoretical application boring and skipped directly to the practical application of dire/emergency stabilizations.

"I'll try…" Sakura muttered softly, never having tested any her abilities on anything but fish the whole time she practiced.

* * *

"Where did the little fire-starter go?" Fubuki asked with a lecherous grin as she licked her lips, "When this is all over, and if he's still alive, I think I'll keep him around. All that fire he's got could be put to better use by warming my bed each night."

"Do as you wish with the dark-haired boy, but Kakashi is mine to finish." Nadare sneered, taking too fond of Fubuki's tastes in younger men.

"The blond brat is mine!" Mizori yelled, charging ahead of them all as he set his sights on Naruto, who looked as intimidating as a demon. His sharpen canines were bared, snarling at his challenge as he finally spoke to the enemy.

"What you've done here today is unforgivable!" Naruto shouted before launching himself like a missile at the three opposing ninja.

Kakashi and the film crew watched on in shock as Naruto did battle with the three more experienced ninja. Not only was he fighting, but he was doing so on even ground as he stabbed and lunged at them, making up his moves in a continues combination of attacks as the Snow ninja could do nothing more than duck, dodge, and weave out of the way less their limbs be sliced away from their bodies. The large Snow ninja jumped back with his claw hand raised to grab at Naruto, but the blond disappeared in a sudden burst of speed before he was seen again with his body crouched in midair as the fat ninja started screaming. It wasn't long before they saw that his screams were coming from the large gash the man had running up the arm that held his metal claw.

Naruto then turned on heel, snarling like an un-caged animal as he used his sword to defend against Fubuki's swarm of icy-sharp snow-swallows. Then Fubuki herself descended down on Naruto with the speed of a bullet, but Naruto back-flipped out of the way as she swept up to stop herself from impacting the snow bank below her. She gave chase to Naruto as the young Kage continued his backward motion as though he were actually gliding over the snow and keeping ahead of Fubuki. Then he stopped, his feet descending to the ground as he skidded back and raised his sword high. Fubuki, not able to stop in time, found her left wing nearly sliced off as she spun past the blond, tucking her wings back into their backpack-compartment while she allowed Nadare to take over the battle.

And take over Nadare did as his hand shot up from behind Naruto, who jumped just in time, and the two kept going high into the air as they did battle; kunai against sword. Naruto's style was made up of long sweeping slashes which were meant to cleave limbs from the body or at least leave heavy gashes. The swipes were as fast as they were strong, and Nadare was glad that it seemed the boy was too enraged to put a greater deal of chakra behind his blows, or even elemental chakra as he continued the battle. Nadare spun his kunai in hand, holding it in a reverse-grip while he blocked and spun it back into a knife-grip as he stabbed at the furious blond, who held his sword at the diagonal to parry and move the blade away from his kidneys where Nadare had been aiming. Then Nadare threw a punch, and the surprise of sudden hand-to-hand combat tactics must have caught the enraged youth off-guard for a moment because the blow landed in the boy's right cheek just as Nadare thought he'd never hit the kid.

But that small victory was short lived as Nadare found the right side of his face bursting with incredible pain, the boy having planted the toe of his foot into side of the cheek with impressive strength. Nadare felt paralyzed for a moment as he went sailing back down to the ground, but was glad for small mercies when Fubuki came out of nowhere and caught him before he impacted the ground below while the boy did go crashing into the snow, kicking up a large amount as his body made a crater from the impact.

"Back to the train." Nadare snarled, the whole right side of his face burning with pain in the cold mountain air, "Our objective is the Princess, and fighting them isn't bringing us any closer to achieving that."

"Right." Fubuki agreed, not wanting her precious wings clipped just in case the boy got up from that powerful strike anytime soon.

* * *

Sasuke leapt down the mountainside as he raced to where Naruto had landed with a resounding crash into the snow. Skidding to a stop where the snow had kicked up, he scanned the vague outlines of the icy grounds for his friend. Luckily though, Sasuke found that he didn't have to search for long as the winds paused for a moment before they exploded outward while Sasuke protected his face from the onslaught of icy wind and snow. Standing in the crater was Naruto, though his sword was several meters away and the side of the blonde's mouth was bleeding. Naruto gave a fierce snarl as his glare followed the retreating form of the enemy ninja.

"They're retreating," Sasuke commented as he followed Naruto's line of sight. Sasuke scowled as his observation was met with silence. He glanced over to Naruto, seeing how the whisker marks along the blond's facial cheeks had broadened into more noticeable dark ones.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened, letting Sasuke see the crimson orbs before they snapped shut while the young Hokage took in deep calming breaths, the exhaled air visible in the icy weather atop the mountain. When Naruto opened his eyes again, Sasuke saw that they had changed back into their normal cerulean color before Naruto once again closed them. Naruto raised a gloved hand, and Sasuke was slightly confused by the gesture before he saw Naruto's sword appear in the hand from a show of blossom petals. Sheathing the sword in a belt loop at the very back of his pants, Naruto turned away from the escaping Snow ninja.

"Come on, we need to get to Koyuki." Naruto said slowly. More like deliberately, Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto head up the mountain. "Our mission is to protect her, not stand around fighting these guys."

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed as he followed Naruto, tugging his cloak closer to his body now that the warm heat of adrenaline was leaving him.

If Naruto thought him an idiot, then the blond obviously had some head trauma, that was especially if Naruto thought Sasuke had not noticed the drastic change in persona over the past few moments. Though Sasuke supposed that he could chalk those changes up to the Nine-Tailed Fox. He didn't know much about the demon, but it was glaringly obvious that the beast had to be the cause of Naruto's sudden animalistic behavior while enraged.

That led to Sasuke questioning why at some moments his friend's eyes would flicker or completely change to a purple color. Was that another influence from the Kyuubi, or did Naruto possess some latent trait?

However, Sasuke didn't ponder these inquiries for long as an explosion went off behind them as they reached the top of the mountainside where the wounded and dead soldiers were still scattered about in the snow just as they were slain. It sickened Sasuke some, as it was too much a reminder of how his clan members had been left the way they had died as well. Pushing this pitiful feeling down, Sasuke turned around to see the back half of the train going down along with the section of the tracks that were blown from the mountain. Sasuke frowned when he saw that the Snow ninja and Doto survived the attack, moving atop the train cars while the falling section was cut from the remainer.

They should have plummet to their pitiful deaths, but Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he thought that too good for them. No, they would experience the type of pain he hoped to inflict upon Itachi when they next met. Yes, then he and his team could end their filthy existences from the world.

"I see this has your name written all over it, aye Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he got up to where Kakashi was guarding Koyuki.

"Maybe," Kakashi said, pocketing his kunai as he and Naruto turned to where Sasuke had paused a few meters away. "The enemy will be retreating now, we should regroup and check the soliders. Some may have survived this… tragedy…"

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off as he glanced around the mountainside. It was literally littered with lifeless bodies.

Taking a steadying breath, Naruto formed his familiar cross hand-seal as he summoned the charka to create as many clones as he saw fit. Creating a hundred clones in an instant was nothing for Naruto as they all knew what silent command they were given. The clones rushed about the mountainside, checking bodies and collecting them as Naruto turned his attention from the body gathering whilst the clones laid the bodies in rows and columns for accounting.

The recovery took no more than several minutes, and even less time to account for the living.

One.

The only solider left alive was the only one being treated by a nervous yet determined Sakura Haruno as her jutsu quite literally kept the man tethered to the living world.

Sandayu.

Naruto turned away as Koyuki gave up an images she was trying to keep in favor of dropping to her knees at Sandayu's dying side. The princess wept as she took the hand Sandayu was reaching for her with. She hugged the appendage close to her chest, as though her own heartbeat would help to breath life back into his.

As Sandayu gave his final words to Koyuki, Naruto glanced back to see Sakura still trying her best to keep the man alive. When he was about to tell her to withdraw and save her strengths- as he himself couldn't save the dying when it was all he wanted to do at the moment- Naruto saw Sasuke place a hand on Sakura's shoulder as the pink-haired girl looked up at him with unshed tears in her green eyes. The tears came fast and with sobs when the two friends locked eyes, but still Sakura did not stop her work. Her hands were still hovering over Sandayu's wounds, still glowing their medicinal green as charka seeped into the wounds and tried desperately to mend that which was beyond it's feeble mortal power.

As she saw the life fading from him, Sakura let her tears flow freely while pushing herself even harder. Kakashi knew it was a wasted effort, and with the way Naruto had turned from the dying man, Kakashi could see that Naruto knew as well. Sasuke glared down at his cloaked feet, his fists clenched tightly at his sides while Koyuki cried on the other side of Sandayu's dying side. As the brave man breathed his last, Kakashi bowed his head and despite himself, gave a small prayer that the man would meet with his teammates and sensei in the honorable and peace-filled next life.

The wind swept over the side of the mountain as their cloaks billowed in the harsh icy breeze. Taking a moment of silence within each of them, Sakura closed Sandayu's eyes and rested his hands atop his stomach while Koyuki kissed the man's cheek, hoping he found more peace than she ever gave him in the next life over.

* * *

A great gust of wind and noise filled the air as Naruto and the others snapped their attention back to the train, which had only moved a few dozen meters forward along it's tracks, near out of sight around the bend of the mountain. The members of Team Seven and Koyuki watched as the very back of the train, the final compartment which hadn't fallen to a drop of doom, underwent yet another transformation. Fully expecting another flurry of sharp weapons to descend upon them, they prepared themselves to unleash measures to keep themselves and their client alive. Instead, they were made to watch as a canvas broke out on top, and immediately expanded, filling with hot air and helium. A number of long, elegant metal wings extended from the sides to aid in the contraption's flight, because apparently that bastard Doto didn't just have a train and weapons of mass destruction, but also a damnable flying machine to boot!

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who managed to neatly sum up the group' thoughts on the matter.

"Oh goddamnit, enough of this bullshit…!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance under his breath as Naruto and the others mentally agreed while preparing for any tricks the evil bastard might have.

Yet and still, they were caught off-guard as an armored hand shot from behind them just as the flying contraption was clearing the hillside. Naruto didn't even bother to fight down the growl in his throat as he saw the fat Snow ninja boarding toward the flying machine with the back of Koyuki's robes gripped in his mechanized hand, which was on a long extension wire. Naruto sprang forward like a powerful boaster as he raced to where the fat ninja planned to jump onto the passing hovering vehicle. He was vaguely aware of Kakashi calling for him to come back, but didn't bother with it as he surged forward with his face alit in barely suppressed fury. Koyuki gave a sharp scream as Naruto caught up with her speedily dragged form, grabbing her leg as he allowed himself to be dragged through the snow with her as the fat ninja, Mizori, finally jumped into the flying machine. Naruto and Koyuki both were hauled through up and into the sky by the brute Mizori and his grapple, heading towards Doto's airship.

Sasuke grunted as he too charged up the hillside, ignoring Kakashi's barking orders. And as he was about to go after his idiotic best friend and their royal client, another problem presented itself in the form of a pink-haired sadistic glider. Cackling overhead with a widespread grin, Fubuki swooped underneath the airship, tossing down exploding kunai to and fro amidst them as Sasuke stopped a short dozen meters from the remainder of his team. What he noticed was that while these exploding kunai held no tags as they dropped from the skies amidst his dodging, the kunai did hold some strange blue crystals on the ringed end. When a kunai hit the ground, it exploded in a flurry of heavy ice that grew at an impossible speed, hard and sharp as metal, in every direction Sasuke found as a expanding branch of the ice nicked his cheek.

These Snow ninja had some pretty dangerous weapons at their disposal.

Quickly deciding that retreat wasn't an option or luxury, Kakashi instead sprang forward, ducking underneath the attacks and skidding down the mountainside awkwardly toward the tracks while barely avoiding being hit by the sharp branches of ice that were as long and deadly as spears. Sasuke, who he had moved ahead of, was now right behind him, following his movements through the use of Sharingan as they leapt and twisted gratefully out of the way of the exploding ice. Sakura was only doing slightly worse as she came down more in a slide than a way of grace as she landed beside him.

Looking up, Kakashi saw that Naruto was now determinedly dangling from the back of the airship by a rope and a thrown kunai, improvising by use of his own grapple as Mizori must have dislodged him sometime ago. Naruto's pale cloak billowed wildly in the open air as his orange and black jacket, fully unzipped, fluttered about in the wind as he grimly hung on for all he was worth. As Kakashi watched, Naruto was already steadily pulling himself further along up the rope whilst the ship gained altitude. Kakashi sighed as the kunai stopped raining down at them. There was no way he or the others would be able to get up that high in time to assist Naruto. Kakashi found that he could only hope Naruto would be able to hold his own once again against the challenge that were the Snow ninja and their charka-armor.

* * *

Now up on the airship, Naruto hulled himself into the mechanical beast as he leapt to his feet the moment he was inside.

Because it was at that moment which he found his hands full with the brute known as Mizori.

The moment Naruto came into sight, Mizori the fat ninja had tossed aside the unconscious Princess in haste to get in another shot at the brat who had cut up his arm. Luckily he had an emergency brace and cast for the limb, so Mizori was upon Naruto the moment the youth dropped into a ready stance. Keeping the brat from pulling his sword, Mizori used his experience with small-quarters fighting as he went for forward straight shots with roundhouse kicks and jabs while Naruto moved his body to dodge by bracing his hands against the side of the blows, taking full advantage of his opponent's much slower and larger form. Seeing an opening, Naruto used his left hand to direct the larger ninja's jab into a missed uppercut while slipping in-between and under the man's legs to appear behind the big lug.

Mizori seemed temporarily confused by the sudden action of the boy sliding under him, and that was all the elapsed time Naruto needed as he freed his sword from horizontal over his hips and held it to stab the big man in the back. Naruto brought the sword down hard and fast toward Mizori's back, but found his hands bound with ninja-wire as he tried to finish the act before the big man finally turned.

"Sorry, brat, not today." Nadare sneered as he held fast to the ninja-wire which cut into the thick gloves on his hands. He couldn't have his teammate dead if he could help it. Mizori was a giant dumbass, but he was submissive and followed orders without question. Nadare needed pawns like him, and Fubuki needed someone to bicker with insistently.

The skirmish was fast becoming a two-on-one fight as Naruto fought himself flipping through the air to get away from the heavy-handed fist s Mizori brought down in an attempt to cave his skull into his chest.

Mizori ducked under the kick Naruto had sent flying toward his head, retaliating with a vicious left hook that nearly caught the Kage by surprise when Nadare tugged back on the wire he still had wrapped around Naruto's blade. Naruto jumped back away from Mizori, but only fought Nadare ready with another tug, though this time the man had pulled Naruto to the floor and tried to stomp his head in like a melon. Naruto rolled to his feet and dodged the stomp as he sent his blade flashing upward at Nadare's chest. Nadare blocked the blade with his arm-guard while Mizori came stampeding toward them like a wild boar.

"We're ready for you this time, you little freak!" Mizori shouted, as Nadare pulled hard on the wire once again. This time though, Naruto didn't even bother holding onto the sword as the lead Snow ninja's eyes widened in surprise that the boy would abandon his weapon of choice. Though when Naruto's foot collided with the side of Mizori's face and sent the enormous man into the wall, Nadare knew they needed to hastily switch tactics.

"Now, Fubuki!" Nadare shouted as Naruto dropped into a fighting stance as he was prepared for anything.

And sure enough, he saw Fubuki spring forth from the shadows with her fist cocked back. Blocking the blow and redirecting it upward with an open palm, Naruto was more than a bit surprised when he felt his arm spasm and go limb. Looking down at the purple-haired kunoichi, Naruto saw the woman grinning sadistically while his eyes trailed up to where her fist was still raised.

There, just barely poking out from her sleeve was a needle dripping with some dark violet liquid. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he hopped back from the grinning woman, his arm still limb and now going somewhat numb.

"It's a paralysis, one of our greatest…" Nadare said with his own feral grin, "Reserved only for our greatest of enemies… Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto said nothing, but the harsh glare he threw them spoke more so than any words could.

"You're probably wondering how I know that name." Nadare went on as Naruto began to feel the numbness wane, "Well, it's actually because of these last few battles that I figured it out. Mostly the use of your clones to gather all those pitiful dead soldiers. There has only been one said to create so many. The defeater of the One-Tailed Jinchuriki, and of the Konoha Hyuga clan prodigy."

"I see my reputation proceeds me," Naruto spat as he felt his fingers twinge.

"That's not all that proceeds you, _Hokage-sama_." Fubuki said with her grin growing as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes, we know of your recently obtained rank." Nadare said, smoothly bringing focus back onto him. "How could we not have when someone so young and newly famed is made leader of one of the Five Great Ninja Villages?"

"And now we're gonna have a lot of kinky fun with you, kid." Fubuki said with a wink as Nadare's grin grew as well.

"Now, Mizori!" Nadare ordered as Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the downed opponent he had kicked into unconsciousness shatter like a glass window.

"_Ice Clone_?" Naruto questioned in thought as his mental processes ran at miles per second, "_But how_? _When_?"

Deciding that he could worry later about the use of abilities only the deceased Haku had, Naruto knew the only place his opponent could be was at his blind spot. Spinning quickly on his heel, Naruto hopped back just in time to avoid a fist to his face while the overly large Snow ninja appeared on the spot.

That however, didn't account for the grin he saw Nadare have when the man and Fubuki appeared at his sides aiming for him with kunai in their hands. Reaching into his pouch, Naruto quickly blocked the two with two kunai of his own.

"Just perfect." Nadare said with his grin never leaving his face, "Just as planned."

"Wh-What plan?" Naruto asked while holding off the two weapons that were aimed at his vitals.

"This plan." Nadare said, then cast a significant glance at Mizori. "Now, you lumbering oaf!"

"Oh, right!" Mizori said as he took something out from his weapon pouch whilst he charged at Naruto.

And just as Naruto was about to do something- anything to stop whatever they had planned- whatever the enormous Snow ninja held collided with Naruto's middle and knocked him clear off his feet, sending the young Kage tumbling back along the hardwood floor of the airship until he slammed into the wall.

"Well, that was much easier than I would have thought." Nadare said as he put away his kunai.

"It's not over yet…" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he clamored weakly to his feet, using a nearby seat for support.

Naruto looked down at the thing that he had been hit with. At first glance he thought they had slugged him with a piece of chakra armor. But as he looked closer, he noticed some differences from the thing over his stomach and their chakra armor. Whereas their armor was blue and white, the device attached to him was a dark crimson and deep cerulean. It also held a yin-yang symbol, and was covered in wicked sharp tubules that had already sunk themselves down into his clothes. Naruto could even feel the thing digging it's hooks into his skin, and was nearly sent back to his knees when sharp pains, like needles, stabbed into his lower abdomen. Then he felt himself grow weak, and with the sudden bout of weakness came pain like never before as Naruto cried out when it raced through his body in one shocking wave.

Nadare, however, was still grinning, and was grinning even larger when he heard Naruto's single cry of agony.

"It's a Chakra Nullifier, and helps we normal ninja even the playing field a little bit against Kage-level fighters like you. With that on, you can't even use the most rudimentary chakra techniques." Nadare explained as Fubuki and Mizori began to laugh, as though they found something funny. "It was actually created so we could take defeat the Raikage and his Cloud-ninja to the east of us."

"In other words, you're helpless now, _Hokage~sama_." Fubuki sang sweetly as her grin promised anything but kindness while Mizori strode forward, the deck shaking under his heavy footsteps.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, you brat." the fat ninja said as he chuckled darkly while cracking his knuckles.

Naruto looked up through bleary eyes. He couldn't fight them as he was. He could barely stand, let alone fight with no chakra going through him. However, he could feel it. Slowly but surely leaking from the dam that was the device on his stomach. If he could just hold on for maybe an hour or two…

"Enough," a voice behind them all said calmly as Naruto felt the shaking of the floor stop when Mizori paused whilst looming above him.

"But sir-" the large ninja began, but he stopped.

"He is of little consequence to us at the moment." the voice, Doto, Naruto figured with bubbling anger, said as though Naruto weren't worth scrap. "We have the princess, and having a live Kage to keep around is better. He could be used for ransom, or beating secret information out of. Even for our scientists' experimentation on human-chakra chemistry."

"But sir-"

"I have spoken." Doto said firmly, and the way Mizori had backed up gave Naruto the impression that Doto was one who did not like to be questioned when he was in command. "Now, when we reach the castle, lock him away. Give him a cell right across from our dear princess. That way, they'll know the despair of status together."

"As you wish," this voice, Nadare, said quickly while Mizori glared down at the defiant Naruto, who even though he was sweating with the effort to stay awake in his exhausted state, did not give into rest willingly.

Then a pair of softer footsteps came forward and Naruto's glare intensified as he found the seductive grin of Fubuki down upon him.

"Aww, what's with that face, hmm, _little Kage_?" the wicked woman purred as she lifted Naruto's weak body from the ground. It was only then that Naruto noticed how the paralyzing poison had come back to take effect when he fell to the ground and his chakra drained. "Well, you don't have to make that face anymore. Mistress Fubuki is here to take good care of you."

And then the woman kissed him deeply on the lips before Naruto felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Glancing down in panic, Naruto found yet another needle within him, this one dripping with a green liquid as he collapsed to the floor. Looking up at them, he saw only Fubuki and her twisted grin gazing down at him as he silently promised himself he would wipe the grin from her face.

They would not… get away with this…

They… wouldn't…

He… swore it…

* * *

**The Omake Strikes Back… Again!****:**

_**The Fresh Prince… of Ninja!**_:

"Hey, good people!" Naruto exclaimed as he got in the camera's face with his own face. "I've something I've been meaning to do for awhile now."

"Naruto, don't." Sakura warned as Naruto turned to her, gripping the camera by both sides of its frame.

"Oh shut up. This is goin' straight to _YouTube_! It'll be an instant hit!" Naruto declared before he stuck his tongue out at Sakura, who gaped in shock at his actions before she huffed and began to walk away.

"Fine! Go ahead and make a fool out of yourself! Become the laughing stock of the internet!" Sakura yelled as Naruto blew a raspberry at her while pulling down his eyelid.

"That's the plan, dumbass!" Naruto shot back as Sakura groaned in frustration before stalking out of the recording room.

"Now then, let's get this start!" Naruto said, hoping back from the camera as he pointed up at the ceiling. "Shino! Hit it!"

The lights went out, but when they came back on moments later, Naruto was dressed in his Kage robes with his Kage hat tilted to overshadow his face while seated atop a throne like chair. Then a funky fresh beat began to play as Sasuke came out from the side wearing shades and a dark blue hoodie.

"Alright, lets start this!" Sasuke said as Naruto looked up, hopping from his throne as he and Sasuke used hand-seals like gang signs.

"_**Now this is the theory all about why**_," Naruto began as Sasuke stepped in and sang, "_**Our lives are fucked up, and that's no lie**_."

"_**If this were television, it'd take more than a few seasons**_," Naruto rapped while Sasuke bobbed his dark blue-hooded head, "_**So if ya wanna hear everything, don't you dare be leavin'**_."

"_**It- starts- with**_…" Sasuke began before the beat got louder, "_**Konohagakure, where we were born and raised**_."

"_**On the play ground is where I spent most of my lonely days**_," Naruto came in as Sasuke stepped.

"_**Just silent, glaring, being emo-cool**_," Sasuke said as he struck a pose.

"_**Playing with your kunai all day after school**_?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows as Sasuke shot him a disgusted look, shoving the blond away from him.

"_**That's when a couple guys got up to no good, all 'cause they weren't emo-cool**_." Sasuke sang as Naruto shot him a confused look.

"_**Actually, it was just Mizuki-sensei being a tool**_," Naruto said as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"_**Fine! Mizuki, he was kinda being an ass**_." Sasuke relented as Naruto grinned.

"_**That's when I had my Shadow Clone army kick his ass**_!" Naruto declared happily as Sasuke smirked.

"_**So you beat a few chumps, and passed some stupid tests**_," Sasuke shrugged as Naruto grinned again.

"_**Oh, is that is that how I got the title of Fire Country's best**_?" Naruto asked as Sasuke growled in annoyance at him.

"_**He- was- then assigned to Team Seven's sad ass group**_!" Kiba burst in with Shikamaru and Rock Lee in tow, all wearing sunglasses like Sasuke.

"_**It was Naruto, the fan-girl, and Sasuke here as the emo-douche**_," Neji rapped as he shot Sasuke a smug look, the Uchiha growling at him.

"_**Yeah! Our sensei's David Bowie with his gravity defying silver hair**_!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi's eye twitched in the middle of his meal. He had a feeling that Naruto had once again refused to call him Kakashi in favor of labeling David Bowie again.

He'd get that kid someday…

"Orochimaru in the house!" came the voice of the snake man as he slid into view with Kabuto in tow.

"_**Holy shit, it's that snake freak**_!" Kiba pointed as Orochimaru glared at him with his snake-like yellow eyes.

"_**And look! He came with a geek**_!" Rock Lee said, his voice deep as Kabuto looked offended.

"_**Well, our time's about done, and that's really all we got**_."

"_**Not if our next video is Orochimaru getting' shot**_." Sasuke said, him and his crew- which now consisted of Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee- all cocked their guns. Orochimaru grew pale…er as he ran out of the recording booth while leaving Kabuto, who was thoroughly ignored as the gang went to chase down the freaky snake dude.

"_**I guess we can't finish the rap this time**_." Naruto said as he watched his friends run out of the room. Kabuto tapped his shoulder, and when Naruto looked back, Kabuto was smiling timidly.

"_**Do you mind if I give the rap game a try**_?" Kabuto asked as Naruto shrugged, the beat ending as Shino cocked his own pistol and went to join the snake hunt.

"No problem dude, but get out of here before ya die." Naruto said, waving a hand over his head as he left the recording room.

Starting his own beat, Kabuto took up a pair of headphones and an abandoned pair of shades.

"Kabuto in the place, are we ready to go?" Kabuto started, bobbing his head to his beat as he began to feel the music. Just as he was about to spit so hot rhymes, the door to the recording booth burst open and a pissed off Ino came in with Tenten and Choji not far behind.

"Sorry, chump, but you're not getting more screen time than us! Even if it is for one of these stupid little comedy bits." Ino declared as Choji grabbed Kabuto.

"Come on, let's go." Choji said as Tenten stood next to Ino, both women with their hands on their hips.

"But the three of you are main characters!" Kabuto declared as Tenten scoffed.

"Main characters? Bitch, I don't even have a last name in this damn series!" Tenten snapped as Kabuto recoiled.

"Oh… right…" Kabuto said, hanging his head as Ino stomped up to him and tore off his purple hoodie and his shades. Tenten retched the headphones from his ears, smirking as she crushed them in her hand.

"I'll say this once Kabuto, and I hope I'm understood." Tenten said as he leaned in close, whispering in the med-ninja's ear, "Get your boyfriend Orochimaru, and get the fuck outta my neighborhood."

"Ye-Yes, Ma'am…!" Kabuto said, startled as Choji let him go. The three watched as Kabuto ran for the hills, knowing that he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Next on our list… Hinata!"

**References from**:

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series** by **LittleKuribo**

**Naruto Abridge Series** by **Ninjabridge**

**Fresh Prince of Bel-Air**

**Next OMAKE**: _**A Day In the Life of Hinata Hyuga **_**or**_** Why No One Questions Hinata's Sanity**_


	26. Raging Embers, The War On Snow!

**A/N: No need for words when this chapter is made of them. Sorry for the delay! Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 26: Raging Embers, The War On Snow!**

* * *

"**How pitiful**… **To have been outwitted by such minor pests**." sneered a deep and gruff voice.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal the depths of his cerulean irises. Before his sight was the mighty and monstrous form of the Nine-Tailed Beast sealed within him. The behemoth gazed down at Naruto from where it rested lazily. Its dull crimson orbs were filled with aggression and disgust. Every breath it took drew forth both a foul odor and a cloud of fog to which only came when heat met the cold air around it. The Kyuubi's orange fur bristled with annoyance, its tails swishing in barely restrained fury, but even still the colossus beast tried hard to give off a visage of utter disinterest with half-lidded eyes and dull facial expressions.

"**Absolutely pathetic**… **to allow yourself such an emotional reaction to the death of some honorable fools dying for their even more foolish country**." the Nine-Tailed Beast simmered just below the surface, Naruto could tell.

"Why are you like that…? In that form… Kurama?" Naruto asked, ignoring the taunts the beast was using by using his own. He had never uttered the Kyuubi's proper name ever since the beast had first told it to him. Kyuubi had told him at the time of learning the name that he was unworthy of the honor.

The Kyuubi bore its fangs at him, growling with venom dripping from the canines. Its half-lidded eyes narrowed dangerously while it shot up from its lazy posture.

"_**You DARE**_-?!" but the beast stopped as its voice boomed and echoed off the walls of the sewer like prison it was held back in. In an instant, Kurama knew what the boy was doing. The beast laid back down, resting its head within its folded arms. "**But of course you would dare… As you know, this is my truest form and. It is also this is form I am forced into taking whenever you evoke my chakra… or when you and I are not in tune with the one another**…"

"Okay, so what now?" Naruto asked, floating up to be eye level with the beast.

"**Oh? You need to ask such mundane questions? Where did the brainy part of you go**?" Kurama taunted coyly.

"So we deal with the device over the seal," Naruto proposed, "Why don't you just overload it with your chakra?"

The Kyuubi's laughter was loud and haunting. It crested the waters and waves swelled from where the beast's condensing laughter rang out.

"**Those ninja must have smacked you around more so than I thought**." The Kyuubi chortled in deep amusement at its container, "**Fool! Unleashing my power to destroy the device would be like super-heating a corked bottle of sake! Your pitiful human chakra network would explode from the overwhelming power surging through it before being released. It would annihilate half the country. And that would be only two second after annihilating you and anyone within hundred meters of you**."

At first Naruto said nothing. Merely cooling his expression and clasping his arms in a rigid fashion behind him. This was not the time for him to be yelling and screeching as those he were a punk Academy student dreaming of being Hokage. He was the Hokage now! He needed to act like it!

"So then, Kurama," Naruto saw anger flash across the Kyuubi's eyes, "what is the plan to eliminate the device then?"

Kurama scoffed at the boy. "**Don't even attempt to appear smart when we both know it literally hurts your brain to try**."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto snapped before he even knew it. Damn, the Kyuubi got under his skin.

Kurama merely went on, as though Naruto had said nothing.

"**You may try to act cool in front of the other disgusting mortals, but when its just you and your pathetic friends you don't seem quite so impressive, now do you**?"

Naruto stared blankly at the beast.

"**I think its because you must be trying to impress the other humans around you with a composed façade… But that sort of plan is only executed well if you have any cool to begin with**." the Kyuubi cocked a lazy brow at Naruto.

"**In other words, young and fool-hearty Naruto Uzumaki**… **you have no idea what you're doing. No clue of what you're getting into… You're just making it up as you go along**."

Naruto's cool façade was cracking fast as his fists when to his sides, clenched so hard that his palms were bleeding from the nails digging into them. Naruto's teeth clenched and grinded as well while he glared at the Kyuubi, a beast which knew his every thought, every intention…

Every fear and hope…

"**Like with the ninja of Snow**… **They outwitted you with the simple plan of enrage and then a tactic of divide and conquer in the sense that they divided your attention and then conquered your ass**." The fox's grin was the most infuriating thing about him right now. Naruto would wipe that grin from him permanently one day.

"I know what the hell I'm doing, dattebayo!" Naruto snapped, not even realizing that he had slipped back into the verbal tick he had held back for months until now. "I was kicking their frostbitten asses all the way up to that flying contraption of theirs!"

"**Correction**!" the beast bellowed, so loudly and suddenly that Naruto flinched back from him, "**I said that they **_**OUTWITTED**_** you, boy, not **_**OVERPOWERED**_."

"And? What's your point? Just explain it already! I'm smarter than I used to be, and I refuse to go gallivanting around as an idiot anymore! I'm the Hokage now!"

"**You little fool**," Kurama said bluntly as he began to settle down for another long nap, "**You are an idiot and that it was how you managed to became Hokage**…"

Naruto turned his back on Kurama in a split second. His blood was boiling! He didn't understand what the Kyuubi was getting at, and the entire conversation with the fox-faced bastard was frustrating him to no end. It made him even angrier that he didn't know why it was making him so angry.

"You got anything useful to say for when I wake up, fox?" Naruto asked tersely while the Kyuubi rolled his large crimson orbs.

If the boy didn't understand who he was at heart by then, there was nothing more Kurama cared to do about it. Naruto would learn the lesson, sooner or later… the hard way or not…

"**You would have to overpower the device yourself, under your own powers, before I can lend you enough power to leak any of my own chakra into yours. The infernal gadget has managed to suppress both our individual energies while also knocking the two out of sync at the same time**."

Naruto kept his back to the beast. "The lead Snow-ninja, Nadare, said that they had plans to use the device the Raikage and his ninja."

"**Yes, such a contraption would work greatly on any normal human, but works two-fold on Jinchuriki and beast such as we**." the Kyuubi simmered in a hiss.

"How can that thing separate _and_ suppress both our chakra? You and me are like five Kage-level charka _each_!" this whole ordeal was making Naruto's rage surface from places he had long quelled.

Place where his fears were supposed to stay put.

"**How am I supposed to know!? I'm no expert on your new-aged human technology**!" Kurama bellowed in annoyance. And for some reason, the exchange of causal annoyance made something in Naruto lighten just a bit.

"**If this were two or three years later, then we wouldn't be having these problems**." the beast went on, shattering the little wave of _something_ that went through Naruto and replacing it with confusion.

Naruto was starting to hate confusion and ignorance more so than anything at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning now to the demonic beast.

"**I mean the blasted Fourth Hokage's seal would have absolved enough of my demonic chakra by then**." and at Naruto's quirked brow, the demon rolled his eyes before continuing on with his explanation, "**The seal your damnable father, the Fourth Hokage, used to imprison me takes large amounts of my chakra from me forcibly while purifying it and slowly adding it to your own constantly expanding network and reserves**."

Naruto's eyes widened as he had no clue the seal did all that. He knew it held the beast and its will back whenever he wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra, but making him stronger by taking strength from Kurama? That was completely new news to Naruto.

"**It was one of the reasons I brought up your personality earlier**," Kurama hissed, a meaningful look at Naruto through one open eye, "**Your earlier rage at seeing the mortal-human Doto defile and disgrace that Sandayu character's cause, it was only fueled greater and greater by your gathering up my chakra for your fight against the ninja of Snow**."

Naruto again turned his back to the Kyuubi, but not out of rage this time. No, this time something inside of him dripped cold. A cold he hated much like the kind which swept through the Land of Snow.

"**Naruto**…" Kurama called, but Naruto merely paused as he was about to go to consciousness, "**In the time to come, you and I shall face each other in final conflict. Do not spread yourself so thinly when it comes to your training by trying to accomplish things which you'll never truly master**."

"Like what?" Naruto snapped heatedly.

"**Like the healing arts you've attempted. You're trying to learn intricate medical ninjutsu which you could never be good at because our enormous chakra. You will never have fine needle-point control like what is required for the work the ones called Tsunade and Shizune do**." the Kyuubi said with a purr of distain.

"And why are you telling me this?" Naruto gritted out, his fists once again clutched at his sides.

"**Because I know of your pitiful concerns regarding the human known as Rock Lee and the boy's continued status as a ninja of your village. You cannot do everything and save everyone. Do not burden yourself with everyone else's problems**." but then something lightened in the beast's purr. Something which had been rock hard and solid became soft and gentle when he continued on, "**There are other pitiful humans around you which can help. Allow them to. Ones like Tsunade and Shizune to work expertly on the Rock Lee's surgery, the strange one Ebisu to help restructure the Ninja Academy, and the Toad Sage Jiraiya with his spy work. They will help to support your shortcomings**."

That had hit Naruto where he had hoped not to be touched. His shortcomings—

"They have other stuff to attend to! I refuse to be seen as an idiot again by those I had _finally_ gained the respect and admiration of after so long!" Naruto lashed out in a shout, making the beast cock a brow at him.

"**Oh? Have I hit a sore spot in the Hokage's armor**?" the Kyuubi mocked uncaringly, "**Have you been lying to yourself all this time after the death of that boy-girl human named Haku**?"

"I have not!" Naruto shot back fiercely.

Kurama shot up from his lackluster position once more, bearing down upon Naruto like a tidal wave of fury.

"**Then what happened to your believes in the last few months?! Where went the you that said he didn't care if he remained a fool all his life so long as he could protect those precious to him! Or was that a **_**lie**_**? Where is the you who said he didn't care about what others think of him? Or was **_**that**_** the lie**?" the Kyuubi berated before sneering down at Naruto, "**Your idiocy knows no bounds if you think you can lie to me; the being closest to you. The very one which rests inside your very soul**."

Naruto said nothing, could say nothing. He could only muster a glare at the beast, unafraid of what it could do to him.

But in complete pause of what it could say.

"**You never once changed your priorities and goals from reaching your dream of being Hokage. Protecting those you hold dear had only become your main focus after the Chunin Exams. Like a petulant child, you still seek the approval, acknowledgement, and admiration of the village as Hokage. Perhaps you are still just that**… **a child**." the beast sneered at Naruto.

"I am not a child!" Naruto snarled hotly. "I am the Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Kurama gave the boy a baleful and heated glare, "**And**…? **So what**?"

The two shared in a tense silence while they glare at one another. Their deadly silence was broken when the world around them began to shake and shiver. The Kyuubi's gaze dryly scanned the area, seeing the environment that was nothing but sewer shiver and shake as though it were an ill infant.

"**This conversation is over, boy**." the Kyuubi spat, settling once more into its rest. As Kurama closed its eyes, Naruto felt something tug away at him.

Tug him away from the cage and seal.

Tug him back to reality.

"**Go and deal with the latest annoyance whilst I get rest**." Kurama yawned widely, glancing at Naruto with one eye opened while he pushed the young Kage out of his own mind.

The boy will learn, sooner or later… one way or another…

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open to the world around him as it exploded out in pain. He gritted his teeth. He would not cry out while the violent electricity surged through him. When the shocks ended, Naruto hung his head. His breath came out in ragged and rapid bursts. Sweat dotted his forehead and dripped from his limp spikes of hair. While attempting to regain any semblance of control over his lungs being on fire and every cell in his body tingling from torture, Naruto belatedly noticed he was being touched.

Or rather poked… with a stick… a long stick.

"Hey, hey, you ain't dead yet, now are you Hokage-chan?" Fubuki asked sweetly, her toothy grin making Naruto sick to his stomach.

"Not yet," Naruto snarked, "But keep close, and with looks like yours, I'll drop dead soon."

"I knew I was drop dead sexy." Fubuki winked.

"Is there a reason you came to torture me with just your presence, or were you just bored of beating yourself with the ugly stick you're now poking at me with?"

Fubuki's grin grew more feral, if that was at all possible.

"Oh, I'm gonna have really kinky fun with you, bitch." she whispered before poking him again with the stick, causing a shockwave of electricity to go throughout his body the second his bindings jingled in the hooks that held him to the ceiling.

Still though, Naruto did not yield to her pleasures. He would not cry out in pain in front this sadistic woman.

"Y-You're disturbing my s-sleep, woman." Naruto gritted out, "It's a-annoying."

"Aww, come on, Hokage-kun." Fubuki was now pouting as she poked at him softly, "Go back to making those cute little whimpers you were a minute ago."

Naruto ignored her in favor of the noise which came from the end of the hall. In came two more ninja with Koyuki as their prisoner. The princess was thrown into her icy ceil across from his own with little to no care whilst he watched on. Fubuki's grin was back.

"Aww, poor Princess," Fubuki cooed once she saw where Naruto's attention was directed. "Don't worry, Hokage-kun, you two will be best buddies forever. Lord Doto wants you to together in Princess Koyuki's final hours. Right before he ends her after activating the secret weapon of our beloved country."

"And what do your master have in store for me?" Naruto asked as blandly as he could. He could not let them see him enraged, he had to stay cool.

"Oh, does someone feel left out?" Fubuki asked as though she were talking to a baby, "Well don't worry, baby, Lord Doto has something special in store for your-smexy-self."

"Fantastic," Naruto rolled his eyes. Fubuki poked him again with her stick, causing him more pain as he was shocked once more.

"Yes, Lord Doto has given full control of you over to me. I'm gonna tease Konoha's secrets out of you. Then we're going to ransom you off to your village… or whoever the highest bidder is. Fu, fu, fu." Fubuki's grin went from playful to downright devilish in nature, the gleam in her eyes making her appear feral and untamed.

Naruto scoffed at the purple-haired woman, "As if! The ninja of my village would and will crush the Snow until there's nothing but ashes in the icy snow fields, dattebayo! And you can believe that!"

The last thing he expected was for Fubuki to laugh at him, turn around, and walk out as though his words were simply too ridiculous to stand.

"Oh baby, don't worry, Mama Fubuki will be back at the end of the day. And you can believe that we're gonna be up all… night… long! Fu, fu, fu!" she left laughing crazily and manically. Naruto could honest believe the woman was a few scrolls short of a library.

Naruto turned to Koyuki, who was slumped down on her knees and depressed-looking. His expressionless visage settled and his eyes landed on the woman.

"So… what're you in for?" he asked tonelessly.

* * *

Later that day, when the sun had set, the moon rose, and the temperature dropped to just above freezing, the remaining members of Team Seven had long since regrouped together in a forest clearing. Brushing snow off of the logs and starting a small fire, Sakura was still downing soldier pills. Though they had initially believed all from the battle to be dead, after the airship had taken off and Kakashi-sensei had made clones to pick up the bodies, they found that a few would live to tell of the horror with Sakura constant medical attention. Along with Kakashi or Sasuke reading from her books and scrolls on what to do next step by step.

Normally they wouldn't have dared light anything without the smokeless wood Kakashi carried in his sealed survival scroll. However, having moved through the day at the speed of a civilian caravan, they were now simply too content. Besides the fact that they'd be long gone before any ninja could find the source of the small fire and come searching them out. Not that they suspected they would. After all, the Princess had already been captured, and their mission was a failure.

Or so it seemed.

"So what do we do now, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura would have done it, but she was at a loss of what to do or even what to say. She held out her palms towards the fire and wrapped her cloak tightly around her shoulders, but it didn't seem to help much.

She was still chilled to the bone and sick to the stomach from the horrors she'd witnessed firsthand today. Even during the Chunin exams and Orochimaru's subsequent Sound invasion hadn't shaken her quite like watching several dozen brave men be cut down and cleaved into by a ruthless tyrant. She hadn't seen these sorts of atrocities. Or the simple unfairness.

"_At least during the Sound invasion, our ninja had fought back as equals. Here, it had been less of a battle between worthy foes and more of a senseless slaughter_…" Sakura thought bitterly as she also couldn't help but wince every time she thought of all the blood that had been on her hands. She saved three men.

Joyushi Morone.

Airo Yamada.

Jansen Hiromae.

Of the seven that had been alive out of the eighty-nine which had gone into battle, she had saved less than half. It had taken all her humanity to keep her going just those few hours ago. That and the men she was working on verbally sharing their fears of dying and their hopes that she could save them. Every odd man had died on her, and at that moment all Kakashi could do was rush her onto the next man that needed her undivided attention.

It was one of that only times Sakura wished Naruto was there to do something stupid like he used to do, and take her mind off things. Now all she had left were Kakashi reading his book and Sasuke staring into the flames like some sorta zombie.

Honestly, being on the same team as the guy for the last few months had really taken the awe out of her in reference to the last of the Uchiha.

"Well, that's simple, Sasuke. We have to rescue the princess and Naruto," Kakashi replied firmly, if at least a little lazily also.

"They could be anywhere by now," Sasuke pointed out in a mutter, still staring into the flames of the small camp fire. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke always had to play the Yami's advocate and point out flaws every two seconds, even against himself. "Even if we pick up their trail and follow them back to wherever Doto's stronghold is, they'll be plenty of Snow ninja."

"Yes, Sasuke. Ones of Jonin and Chunin level likely, guarding the place. We are a small team, and not exactly designed for heavy combat. We're down a member, who also happens to be the leader of our village. This looks pretty bleak, right?" Kakashi said, all without looking up from his book.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed, "Lets go rescue our idiot… and the princess."

"Our client is dead," Sakura pointed out, looking down at the snow which melted near the fire. She hadn't spoken a single word since they started again as a caravan. She realized that her expression must have been obscured by her bangs and the shadows from the forest. "We won't be paid for this mission, completed or not. We've already been put through enough. Wouldn't it just be easier to go home.

"No, not easier. Not without Naruto, at least it wouldn't be." Kakashi admitted while scratching the back of his head with his free hand right before he turned a page.

Sasuke wisely didn't say anything whilst he went from staring into fire to staring at Sakura. He really wished Naruto was there. He'd be able to snap Sakura out of her funk. Honestly, its like she never saw people die… right… in front… of her… before…

Oh crap…

"There's something else," Kakashi added, "There is a reason I said the mission isn't over back up at the mountains."

"Other than Naruto being kidnapped.

"_Kage_-napped, Sasuke." Kakashi corrected without much humor, "But no, other than the obvious."

"You mean the crystal, right?" Sakura asked hollowly, "Doto wasn't only after the princess. That purple-haired harpy mentioned a crystal and so did Doto."

"Ahh, so you caught that, huh?" Kakashi glanced up from his book just the once at her, mildly impressed.

"Yeah, that creepy chick said something about a crystal when that team first showed themselves." Sasuke remembered, "What was that all about, Kakashi?"

"Why, this of course," Kakashi replied easily, unzipping the front of his flak jacket and drawing out the hexagonal amethyst, holding it up with dramatic flourish of his hand.

"Sensei… How did you…?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi, staring in awe at him with her mouth slightly agape.

Sasuke, however, was not so easily impressed, "Great, so now we still have one thing they want."

"They'll figure that out soon, though if not already," Kakashi pointed out in reply, shrugging off the crystal's necklace from around his neck and holding it up in his hand. He offered it to Sakura and Sasuke for observation and examination. "Doto is no fool. So I want one of you to take this. Logic dictates that I should hold onto that little trinket, what with being the most likely and able to keep it safe if worse comes to worse. However, logic isn't my profession. Its ninja arts. Meaning that even if the crystal isn't our official mission, anything we do to hurt our enemies is important as well."

"Understood," Sakura said, her and Sasuke exchanging looks while Kakashi studied his book again. Sasuke nodded to her and she quickly slipped the necklace around her neck, hiding it from view quickly. Kakashi then looked up a moment later, and snapped his orange novel shut.

"So we have no plan…" Sasuke started with an unimpressed look at Kakashi, "but we've got an objective."

"Yup, we rescue the princess." Kakashi nodded even while he spoke.

"This is gonna be hard." Sakura admitted, to both herself and her two teammates.

"Exactly," Kakashi replied, "and this mission calls for stealth… for cunning… for guile… for luck and the guts to never give up."

Sasuke scoffed in amusement, "And thanks to Naruto, those aren't exactly our team's trademarks."

"The guts and luck parts are." Kakashi pointed out.

"I'd better go get changed," Sakura said briskly, climbing off her log and vanishing behind nearby trees and bushes.

"Now that I think about it," Sasuke said, loud enough for the changing Sakura to hear, "Naruto might just kill us for this one."

"Hmm?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Remember what he said when we were getting our first C-ranked mission?" Sasuke prompted as he leaned forward, "How he wanted to rescue princesses and such? Yeah, could we just avoid him on this one? He might legitimately kill the three of us once he realizes what's going on here."

"That's only if he's conscious," Sakura said, emerging from behind the foliage after a few moments.

"Did you turn your clothes inside-out?" Sasuke observed in question. The look Sakura gave him made him not even care about the answer, and Kakashi was not going to bring up the question of how the inside of her clothes were shades of grey which had been on the tip of his tongue. True the clothes were very impressive for her, especially with the apparel now making it easier for her to blend into the background of the snowy forest and, presumably, the dark fortress Kakashi assumed a tyrant like Doto possessed.

"Are we ready to move out under the setting sun?" Kakashi asked, reluctantly climbing to his feet while Sasuke did the same. Both removed their headbands and tucked them in their pouches. None of them had much in the way of supplies or gear, they were back with the film crew, but they did indeed have plenty of stealth, cunning, and guile between them now that Naruto was away.

And even with Naruto away from them for the moment, Kakashi liked to believe that they still had his infectiously indomitable spirit at their disposal.

Sasuke believed it, too, but he'd never so much as utter such a thing around anyone living thing in fear of never living it down.

The team nodded between themselves. And with the fire extinguished with just a flick of Kakashi's wrist and the snowball he had acquired upon getting up, the three remaining members of Team Seven disappeared in the blink of an eye and the haste of a blur as they set off.

Set off to make war against the Land of Snow.

* * *

Finding Doto's fortress hadn't proven all that hard as they'd thought it might be. After all, it was a great, ugly black structure in the side of a nearby white ice hill, it stood out like a cat-ninja at an Inuzuka gathering. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part would be getting inside. As Sasuke had predicted, the place was swarming with both regular guards and snow ninja. Most of them wouldn't be any stronger than the average ninja, but the sheer numbers would be problematic if Team Seven was cornered. Worse, they'd catch the attention of those like Fubuki and Mizori, or even Nadare, and then they'd be in real trouble.

So their first step was observation. Sakura waited patiently while Sasuke and Kakashi snuck around to observe the guards. Kakashi-sensei had said that her job was to hold their position, which just meant to baby-sit the hiding spot for their regrouping. So there she sat for thirty minutes while to two used Sharingan to spy on the enemy.

"One hundred and five shinobi present in three-man units and five shift-swapping patrols," Sasuke stated once he and Kakashi returned. "And it seems not all of them are wearing that special chakra armor we saw earlier."

"It must be in limited supply," Sakura mused while Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Saved for those who pass a certain rank, like our Konoha flak jackets."

"So far we only know of three who wear the armor. I can't seem to find any of them, it may be able to hide from even the Sharingan." Kakashi said to his students, "They may be around… only, we can't see them."

"Let's hope not," Sakura muttered. She really didn't feel up for a fight at the moment.

"Agreed, and the rest?" Kakashi inquired of Sasuke.

"Around. Any of them come close, we'll see them long before."

"Good work... Sakura?"

"Judging on how the structure is exteriorly designed and the number of patrols that have passed in those thirty minutes you've all been gone, also taking into account Sasuke's observation of their shift-switching, I'd say this place is your standard stronghold fortress class-B. It'll have dungeons at least three levels down from its entrance floor with all corridors and passageways being in linear order."

"Meaning?" Sasuke had gotten lost with all her pondering on the structure.

"That Sakura here has more than likely located Princess Koyuki and Naruto's exact location just from external observation of the fortress. Great work, Sakura." Kakashi praised. Even despite her low spirits and weary mind, Sakura still blushed bright red under the praise from her mentor.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anything else you'd like to add, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with an aloof look. He'd never admit that he was impressed.

"Yeah, actually. If this is a standard class-B fortress, then I think I've managed to calculate a safe route to the dungeons that'll avoid any major installations or patrols."

"Perfect, Sakura." Kakashi praised again before crouching down into the snow, drawing in it with a stick he'd located nearby, "Okay students, here's lesson two in the art of warfare. The element of surprise. Here's our plan."

Guard duty was one of the oldest occupations on the planet. Ever since people had decided they things were of value, they had began to worry they would lose their things or others would take them. And so, when people got lazier and richer, they hired guards with the express purpose of guarding their valuables. Gems, family, even the guard's employers themselves. They existed to sit and watch for trouble to whatever they guarded. But as well as being one of the oldest occupations in the world, guard duty could also be one of the most boring in the world. Imagine if you will the many long hours, days, weeks, months, even years at a time going by with nothing to do but sit and watch for trouble to finally come. Nerve-wrenching the first few times, soul-wrenching from boredom all the rest.

This might've explained why the guards to Doto's fortress were on the verge of falling asleep when the team arrived, traveling across the snow and to the front gates. One of the three-cell team's Doto must've sent out. Though a ruler of the Snow Country, his fortress also functioned as a Hidden Village. And on occasion the ninja would have to make use of their shinobi talents abroad to bring in money. The guards barely paid them any mind. Except…

…except one of the guards caught a flash of black amidst the pale blues, whites and greys of the snow shinobi guard. At their insistence, they called a halt to the team, their suspicions aroused. It was an odd bunch, after all. Two men, one woman. None of whom bore any remarkable features beneath their hoods and masks. "What're your names?"

"I'm Kotetsu," said the man in the front, with piercing blue eyes. "This is my team. Reporting back from patrol duty."

The guards glanced at one another. They hadn't heard anything about that, though it wasn't completely unusual. "Where are your papers?" Border patrols were always assigned papers sealed with special chakra so that they couldn't be relieved except by a new team of proper replacements, not just anyone with a decent Transformation Jutsu.

The three snow shinobi glanced at one another. "Oh, I had those!" the woman in back piped up. Tsk, newbies… "Come take a look!"

The guards moved in to take a look, not thinking until the last moment that the other two were moving to surround them and get into position. By the time they did think, the supposed patrollers had struck. The first guard went down with barely a grunt, two hard blows in his stomach and one across his jaw to knock him out like a light. The second guard cried out a warning before he too was quickly overwhelmed. Snow shinobi and more guards came pouring out of the open doors towards the three ninja shinobi, who stood their ground grimly.

"We've been discovered! Defend yourselves!" shouted the first attacker, his voice now distinctly that of Kakashi Hatake. A puff of smoke engulfed him and his two teammates, revealing the forms of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, also ready to fight. They rose up their fists and prepared to engage the enemy in hand-to-hand combat, using good ol' fashioned taijutsu to kick ass.

This, if anyone knew Team Seven, would've immediately tipped them off that something was amiss. Not that disbelieving would help either, of course.

* * *

As the gates opened to admit the soldiers and guards, high above, clinging to the wall with chakra-charged feet, the real members of Team Seven watched the battle unfold as they their way inside, crawling along the ceiling and out of sight, for in such dark corridors, and high ceilings, it was remarkable how very little any of the passing guards bothered to ever look up.

"_Those clones of his such buy us some time_." Sakura theorized as her eyes locked forward on Kakashi's back. "_Hopefully we'll have well-infiltrated the fortress by the time those snow ninja figure things out_."

After a few turns and twists, they managed to drop back down onto the ground and proceed walking. It made it a little easier to find their way without the entire fortress being upside down.

Kakashi paused and gave the signal for his team to do so as well behind him as he took point. Then, without hesitation, she moved. "This way," was all he said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, following behind him. A kunai was palmed in the kunoichi hand as she saw no sense in taking precautions in the tyrant's lair. Even with the famed Copy-ninja and last of the Uchiha, Sakura felt nervous. Hell, she'd feel nervous even they had Neji or Hinata's all encompassing Byakugan at their disposal.

Because in heart, Sakura's foundation had been shaken at that last battle. She was nervous about the fact, in her heart of hearts, she just didn't know if she really- deep down- had what it took to be a kunoichi. To be a ninja.

To be a killer.

"Someone's coming," Kakashi said suddenly, and she tensed immediately, snapping out of her reverie. "Down that corridor. Move," he added, pointing it out. Before Sakura could do anything, Kakashi vanished into hiding at the top of the dark ceiling while hanging upside down, and Sasuke had quickly swung out an arm and gently pushed her out of the line of sight with his hand as a pair of Snow ninja came past them, pausing just before the intersection where they were hiding like Kakashi had commanded of them. If the ninja got much closer, they'd spot the two Genin in short order.

Though what Sasuke hadn't realized was that when he'd swung out his arm to push Ayami out of the light, he'd accidentally missed her far shoulder, which was his target. Instead he'd hit a lump of some sort just under her vest. Sakura, fully aware of just exactly where the Uchiha's palm was on her, slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the squeak that was sure to emerge. Her cheeks become rosy pink and her face felt like fire. It was a near wonder Sakura didn't kill him and end the honorable Uchiha line that instant.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the guards moved off. Still holding Sakura, unaware of her embarrassment, Sasuke leaned forward to tilt his head and make sure the corridor was clear. "Okay, looks like they're gone… I think we can move on," he said in a low whisper.

Sakura, unable to properly voice herself, reached out and tugged on the raven-haired boy's jacket. Sasuke turned back to her, and she just pointed down at where he's grabbed her. And his onyx eyes opened wide in shock as he all but yanked his hand off her body as if it had been scalding hot. His face going a bright shade of red as a stream of apologies formed on the tip of his tongue, Sakura placed a hand over his mouth before they could pour out. If he could voice them aloud, and possibly give them away, there'd be much more trouble than they're own embarrassment.

"Sakura, I'm- I swear _that_ was an accident. I'm not like Naruto, I would never-"

"I know," she replied gently. "I know, its okay. It was clearly an accident," even still as she spoke her cheeks were stained pink.

"So…!" she said, softly nudging her head to where Kakashi dropped down at. Sasuke blinked, then jumpstarted.

"Oh, right, the mission… Let's go." he said, taking off down a corridor with no haste.

"Umm, Sasuke…" Kakashi began. Sasuke spun on his heel without pause and watched as Sakura had taken off down the opposite corridor.

He'd been heading the wrong way.

"And now for lesson three, students. The diversion. Sasuke, you're with me. Sakura, you locate the others while we keep the attention on us."

"Right, sensei." and with that, Sakura formed three hand-signs before disappearing out of view of the naked eye.

"Her genjutsu has become sub-par to say that it used to be one of her greatest strengths." Sasuke commented while Kakashi shrugged. The two were running down the corridor, no longer being stealthy as they moved. With them now safely inside, and Sakura sneaking through undetected, they'd be able to combat anything that came their way.

"Where to? Now that Sakura's going after Naruto and Princess Koyuki." Sasuke asked.

"Down a level. We don't know how long that distraction at the front gate will last. Remember, we want as much chaos as we can possibly cause to distract them from our main objective."

Sasuke nodded as they made their way down the corridor, then idly reached up and grabbed a hanging lantern, swinging it around and tossing it back the way they'd come at an expensive looking rug, setting it ablaze. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him, to which he merely shrugged, his expression still one of disinterest and impassion. Though Kakashi noted that Sasuke's cheeks were looking a little pink in the cold. Could the last Uchiha be catching a cold? Now that he thought about it, Sakura's face was a little red, too. Hmm… couldn't have sick students at a time like this…

"What? You did say chaos."

"Not quite what I had in mind," he remarked, his lone eye glancing upwards. "But if you want to play the game that way…" he hurled a pair of exploding tag-kunai upwards at a supporting beam, making sure Sasuke and himself were well out of the way of devastation that followed as the entire ceiling came caving in. By now they could hear the shouting and screaming, could see troops moving. The two slipped in and out of rooms and hiding places, continuing to sow chaos from one end of the stronghold to the other. Setting fires and exploding rooms and releasing genjutsu so some of the Snow Genin smashed into walls thinking they were running down a corridor, or found themselves being crushed to death by gigantic roots and vines that had sprung up out of nowhere. On occasion, they even left exploding tags with delays so they would force their pursuers to backtrack, thinking them going a different direction.

"We've spent too much time around Naruto," Sasuke remarked while they broke into what must've been Doto's private distillery. And as any good shinobi can tell you, if there's one thing that burns better than wood, its alcohol. So Kakashi and he flipped through hand-signs at rapid pace. "The dope's bad habits are rubbing off on me…" he added with a deadpan expression, not even caring as he and Kakashi set blaze to the room and then took a few flaming bottles to drop out of a nearby window and letting it shatter near a platoon of guards running through the courtyard.

Kakashi wisely decided not to comment on such. He too felt he'd been spending too much time around the Konoha prankster. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. But he knew they couldn't keep this up forever. Sooner or later they were going to get themselves cornered, or run into trouble. Their small number of two and quickness had helped so far in enabling them to avoid Snow patrols, but they wouldn't help much against Nadare and his buddies in the chakra armor.

"_Come on, Sakura_. _Hurry_…" Kakashi thought. He laid out some more exploding tags on walls, then quickly formed some hand-seals.

"_**Transform**_…" he murmured. As he watched, the tags faded, shimmered, and vanished, replaced by smooth stone walls just like before he'd set them. Completely invisible unless some ninja were actually looking for them. This set would go off once he triggered them remotely with the last hand-sign.

"Hurry up," he urged his student from afar.

Making their way down another corridor, Kakashi stiffened suddenly, clutching at his side, and Sasuke was there in an instant, concerned he'd been attacked and ready to defend his sensei. Kakashi glanced up, shaking his head. "I'm okay," he said, then frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "It's the team at the bridge, my Shadow Clones… they were just taken out. They couldn't hold on any longer."

"Then we don't have much time," Sasuke replied. "Come on."

* * *

Naruto hung alone in his cell; his face would have easily passed for one of the dead. If one were to look at him, some might have gone as far to claim he was actually dead. Not a spark of life could be seen midst the boy's body no matter where you looked, from his limp blond locks to down to the tip of his toes. After careful observation, one would be able to make out the slight rise and fall of the young man's chest, indicating his respiratory systems were just barely in function. Shinobi veterans of countless missions or service in war would recognize this young man's symptoms almost instantaneously. A victim of torture, and not the refined art that was taken up by the top-notched professionals in the hidden village of Konoha. No, this was sloppy work done through electro-shock as seen from how every few minutes or so the boy would twitch or spasm without meaning to. Such travesty, such pains of the flesh had hunted man for as long as history could recall. Such could destroy an individual so completely that one might as well wish they were dead, rather than continue on with the living.

However, none of that mattered to Naruto right then. As the gravity of his situation was sinking into his flesh and bones as surely as Fubuki would carve into him with a kunai when she returned, he could see things before him. They replayed like a broken record, over and over again.

Fubuki was an obvious amateur at this torture and interrogation thing, but she was passionate enough about art. She was also good at Genjutsu, something he himself had not ready defense against while in his present state. She made him observe images. They were most likely memories. Probably some of her own. After all, the best way to make someone feel pain was to share your own long deep-seeded agony with them.

She made him view, before his very ideas, an iceberg collapse on top of a single man that didn't even leave a body behind. Then a frozen-over lake that trapped two young souls inside its icy jaws of death. Next was a young woman who had already given into her own hopelessness being led out to what he was sure was her own demise and the words of a promise of more to suffer and die at his expense.

He closed his eyes. That last part of the images was probably improvised to make it sting all the more… and it worked. Just as easily as the images were shown to him made him realize how easily they could have been the reality of his own team. How could he have been so foolish… so _arrogant_? What made him act so rashly? He knew the answer, however, before the question had even formed in his mind's eye. Seeing those men fall the way they had, without even a fair chance to fight for their believes? He of all people knew the world was a cruel place, but finding even deeper levels of its cruelty were fast becoming daily occurrences. He shut his eyes tighter, wanting to make the anguish he felt go away. Why he had allowed things to progress so far? Why make those poor souls believe they could accomplish the impossible after their many years of failure, over the lost lives of countless men and women who had tried and been crushed just as they had? How wives would not welcome back husbands? How many children would cry into the night over the lost of fathers? How many parents would weep for sons buried before even they?

How stupid was he to believe that they, a simple team of ninja, could fight an entire country alone?

Why hadn't he listened? Was it his pride, being unwilling to accept the impossible like many times before? Had it been naïve optimism, a characteristic of his youth and inexperience that led those brave men to such a bitter end? Perhaps it was an over-inflated ego from surviving and accomplishing overwhelming odds before in the forms of the missing nin Zabuza and Haku, to making it to the final portions of the Chunin Exams and bringing down the powerful but insane Gaara, to battling alongside Sannin and defeating Orochimaru while coming home to be crowned Hokage of Konoha, foiling who knew how many goals and plans that many enemies had in store?

Or could it have just been his guts to never give up?

He always prided himself on being able to follow through with his promises, even before the Chunin Exams where he met Lee and resolved to help Hinata against Neji's blind hate. To be able to meet any challenge head on and overcome it, no matter the odds.

But… was giving up necessarily a bad thing?

It didn't just mean to stop trying and submit, it also allowed one to be able to recognize a situation, realize you were in over your head and reevaluate your options so you could succeed at another time.

True, there were times were retreat wasn't an option. If he had given up, even temporarily when facing Gaara, Sakura would had been crushed to death, maybe Sasuke as well since the Uchiha had been on the verge of exhaustion. Times where you had to stand your ground even if it meant your own death to stand up for what was right.

But… did that necessarily apply to _every _situation out there?

Just how different would his situation be if they did wait just _three days _for reinforcements to arrive? They would have still had to retreat at the Iceberg, but Sandayu and his men would surely still be alive…

"You look like hell," Koyuki stated hollowly as she finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Yeah? So do you," the blond retorted just as emptily.

"I know…"

Naruto didn't bother to respond to that comment. Somehow, seeing remembering that she was there, alive like Sandayu had wanted, gave his mind pause. She was still there, and as ever reluctant and opposed as she was, she was _still_ _there_. Sandayu might not have survived, but he hadn't failed the man just yet. Maybe he had made all the wrong choices, maybe he should have done things differently at different points along this mission, and maybe none of that even mattered. However, Naruto just knew that right then, he had something still do to on their mission.

Something still to do in the fresh memory of Sandayu.

"There's no spring in this country."

The fact Koyuki had spoken those words caught the young Hokage off-guard, making him temporarily forget his regained determination. "You said that before. What do you mean?"

Koyuki didn't seem to be looking at him when she replied. "My father always used to say it. 'You'll see when spring comes, Koyuki.' Because of the perpetual winter in this country, I had never seen spring as a child. It was as distant and foreign to me as a child's fairytale story. Even so, I was curious. He told me to close my eyes, to imagine myself surrounded with flowers. To run as fast as I could. That, he said, was spring." the Snow princess' face darkened a bit before continuing. "And he told me that if I never gave up, if I believed in the future, then spring was sure to come."

She paused for a moment, then, for the first time, she looked directly at Naruto with those soft, empty eyes of hers. "But you should realize the truth by now: this country _has_ _**no**__spring_. My father died. I fled from the Land of Snow and I stopped believing. I was always running, always lying to people… though mostly I was just lying to myself. My life has become one big charade. Becoming an actress was about the only thing I was cut out for in this world."

The blond boy was silent as she finished her little tirade. Then he nudged his mouth into his collar and bit down. He cursed lowly.

"Damn these new clothes…" he spat out thread and dirt as he mental glanced through his wardrobe. "My old orange jumpsuit had a steel-cutting file on the shoulder along with a spiral symbol. It would have come in handy right now…"

Then Naruto stuck out his tongue and bent his head down to open his shirt. Koyuki watched him as he took something from the collar of his black Gi. It was a small filer. Using his arm strength, Naruto pulled himself up and began filing away on his chains.

"It's way smaller and more flimsy than the other one, but I'm glad Shizune and the others didn't completely forget about my being a ninja when they tried giving me a fashion sense." Naruto felt the joke was very empty by this point, but was since thankful for the fact he could joke none the less.

"That's not going to change anything, you know."

Naruto ignored her as he continued his work. He worked on it for several long minutes, then when he was halfway through the first link of the chain, the file snagged on something and he ended up dropping it to the floor. He didn't restrain the profanity from leaving him as he heard the file clank to the cold floor below.

"I told you. In the end, all you can do is give up." Koyuki said, putting her face against her knees. "If you had done so earlier, you and your team would still be alive after all this. All your work, all your struggling made no difference. Doto still won… Now, we're all gonna die here…"

"Correction, you will die here." Naruto said, "I will be tortured unimaginably by that Snow ninja girl long after you're dead."

"That's not funny!" Koyuki screamed, almost startling Naruto into a reaction.

"Well, I don't see any reason not to make your last moments a little lighter." Naruto snarled coldly as his face drew up. "If your wondering about the mission, then don't bother. You've given up and have been giving up for so long that you've forgotten what it feels like to fight. To have hope. I'm not going to let more people die for someone like you. Someone that doesn't even try…"

Naruto turned his gaze away from her, the beginning feelings of disgust starting to come over him. "My team will come, and we'll end Doto either before or after you're gone. We— No, _**I**_, at least owe Sandayu that much."

Her voice was small, like a child lost in the roaring wind, "How… How can you be so calm about this?"

"How can you be so useless?" Naruto snapped, not having meant to, but everything now was starting to piss him off as it came to a head in the form of the despairing princess in front of him. "After Sandayu gave his life for yours! Gave his dream that you'd take back control of your control from that Doto bastard!"

"Sandayu was stupid!" she finally snapped back, looking up at him with teary rage in her eyes.

"Yeah…" he harshly muttered the word, stinging her in places only Sandayu's death could touch, "Yeah, you're right…"

He looked her dead in the eye, holding her gaze as he continued, "He must have bee hella stupid if he died for someone like you." he spat the words like she disgusted him.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" she roared, furious for reasons only her heart knew, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM! I KNEW HIM! ALL MY LIFE, I KNEW HIM! ONLY I GET TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, SO YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! HE WAS MORE THAN MY WATCHER AND ASSISSTANT! HE WAS MY OLDEST FRIEND AND LIKE AN UNCLE TO ME!" her tirade seemed to lose energy as tears began to fall.

"So shut up… He was more to me than you'd ever know…" Koyuki finished, not wiping away her tears as she felt the prison she was cast into reflected how she had buried emotions so long ago.

Maybe it was time for a good cry, and for something to cry over?

"…Make up your mind, will ya?" Naruto berated as Koyuki snapped her attention back to him. The shadows of his hair obscured her vision of his face, but his words were like cold steel to her already fragile mental state. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS THAT GO OPPOSITE! WHAT WAS HE?! A FOOL OR A GREAT MAN?! WELL?! WHICH ONE?!"

Koyuki was silent as she stared at him. He lifted his chin, showing the hard emotion behind his cerulean blue eyes.

"If ever my Iruka-sensei died while trying to get me back to some throne in the Land of Fire, I'd fight tooth and nail until I got the chance to kill the guy who dared defy Iruka-sensei's dying wish and long dream." Naruto bite out as Koyuki shrank back from the words as though they were draggers. "You're selfish… and a spoiled brat if you think that Sandayu had died _only_ for you. That man was a better person than me, and I hope one day that I could be so great a man. But what about all the people Doto has killed and oppressed in his bid to be King of this place? What about your own father, one of the first that bastard uncle of yours slaughtered in his plans? And about Sandayu, who was only the most recent causality of the evil bastard?"

Naruto pressed on, "Sandayu died not only for you, but for them as well."

Koyuki had heard enough. It was too much for her to take! Why couldn't he just be quiet and let her wallow in self-pity alone. She covered her eyes, clenched her eyes shut tight. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT _UP_! _**SHUT UP**_!"

He didn't as he kept going, "All those people in the Land of Snow now who are _still_ suffering Doto's iron rule. THINK OF THEM LIKE SANDAYU DID! LIKE HE MUST HAVE! THE MAN SACRIFICED HIS LIFE NOT ONLY FOR YOU! HE DID IT FOR THEM TOO!"

"He gave his all so one day you'd be free of fearing Doto, but also so that the people of Snow would one day be happy again…" at seeing the tears streaming down her face, Naruto couldn't help but sneer. "But I guess… the only thing you can do for all the dead and suffering is cry while rotting away in this place… just waiting to be killed for some crystal around your neck."

"But… unlike you, I refuse to give up." Koyuki's head jerked back up at this proclamation. "Back home, in Konoha, they once labeled me an outcast. Something to be despised and hated. For a long time, I had no one I could call friend. The coldness of their eyes all told me to just give up, to roll over in a ditch somewhere and die." At that, the princess noticed that fire was coming back into his eyes that were only moments before so cold to her and her plight. He began pulling on his chains as hard as he could. "If I give up now like you… or any time things got too hard… it would mean accepting what they thought of me back then! But that's not who I am! I don't have to pretend to be anything but me and don't have to disguise who or what I am! They gave me a label, and they hated me, but now I'm loved by many and trusted by them to! They care about me, and I'll protect those that are precious to me until my very last breath! That's the kind of man Sandayu was, and that's the kind I'm working my way up to!" the chakra device began flaring up, sending painful electric bolts zapping through Naruto's body as he gave a pained cry.

"Stop it, you dumbass! Just give up already before you get yourself killed!" Koyuki shouted, unable to help herself as she stood up right at the bars, tears falling onto the cold icy floor.

"My first name is Naruto… my given name is Uzumaki… I am a ninja of and chosen fifth Hokage of Konohagakure… and I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! I _refuse _to believe that I should have just taken the coward's way out and die alone in some back alley!" he gave another yell to drive himself further past his limits as the device sent wave after wave of nullifying power shocks through him, "And. I. AM. _NO. __**COWARD**_!"

With those last powerful words spoke, the chain broke and Naruto hit the floor as the chakra device powered back down to its dormant state.

"Na-Naruto…" Koyuki called hesitantly.

Slowly, Naruto picked himself up, but could not get to his feet just yet. He settled in stead for raising his head so he could get a look at Koyuki's face.

"See now… that's what I like to see." he said as he still tried to get back to his feet. "The look on people's faces… the disbelief a person has after they've told me to give up and I never did, only to prove them wrong. it's a look I love to see… And because I persisted… Because I try to break past what people expect from me, good things will alwayshappen. I don't have to be smart to know that when you give up, your dreams and everything else… DISAPPEAR!"

His last word echoed down the hallway, as if the ghosts of the past were all agreeing with the young blond with whisker-like markings and bright blue eyes.

As he clumsily climbed to his feet and began examining his cell, remembering very well not to touch the bars as he shot Koyuki a foxy grin, he spoke again in her speechless silence. "And now I'm going to show you that your father and Sandayu weren't wrong in their believes."

With that, he sat down on the cold hard floor, crossing his legs. He put one elbow on his knee and rested his chin in that hand's palm. His head nodded downwards slightly with both eyes closed. As Koyuki watched him, she felt something start to bubble up within her. A feeling she had thought was long since dead. One she had brutally stomped the embers of life out of only for this blond brat to rekindle long dead flames.

The power to believe, a raging fire that she felt warmth from in what had been many years.

Naruto's eyes snapped open after a long pause of silence. Koyuki had to guess about five minutes had passed. He stood up, his legs wobbling as he did before he, either bravery or foolishly, grabbed the bars of the cell and heaved.

White lightning surged along the bars, and the pain was immeasurable this time. But he grimly held on, pulling hard, using all of the strength in his body. Dimly, she could sense crimson chakra filling his coils as it joined with the damped blue while both looked for a escape along their path. He grit his teeth hard. He just needed to hold out, to outlast this thing a little while longer.

"!" Biting back a roar that might've drawn the guards, settling for a low growl, the nullifier's glass face shivered against his torso. A thin crack developed. Evidently, the combined powers of him and the Kyuubi were too much for it. The injuries to his nerves and such from the electricity were healing almost as rapidly as they were occurring, and he felt his canines extend as he channeled more of the Kyuubi's power. His eyes must have shifted as well as he went as full-throttle as he could given his weakened condition. They were probably red as blood with slitted pupils. He could feel a feral hunger, a bloodlust fill his body, but unlike the previous times; he had complete control thanks to the dampening effects of the chakra device. Through clenched fangs, Naruto heaved, tearing the metal bars clear out of their frame and hurling them aside. His clothes were charred and smoky, and he staggered backwards, collapsing onto his knees while panting heavily for breath. He felt the crimson red chakra subside and vanish in his tired state.

The lightning had still hurt like hell, however, and he could barely feel anything. He lay there, on the floor of his ceil. He did not even respond when Koyuki cried out, attempting to see if he were alright or not. He was only dimly aware of the unfortunate stench of smoke wafting off his clothes. He gave a weak thumbs up to let her know he was at least okay for the moment before groaning and letting the appendage drop.

Princess Koyuki, looking nothing short of amazed, stepping back from her own bars as her eyes were once again wide with disbelief.

He really was nothing short of incredible.

Calling on such power, a maximum of which would have destroyed him if not for the powerful chakra nullifier suppressing him at every turn it could, had drained him much, but he'd be good to go shortly. Meanwhile, Naruto hoped his friends got their asses in gear with coming to their rescue to protect them.

Because Kurama had been right… Maybe he could rely on his friends to pick up some of his slack…

* * *

Sakura was moving down a level now, on the last level above the dungeons. She slipped down with no problem. The place was protected by only a few guards, easily dispatched by two well-placed strikes which sent them crumpling like wet paper. Apparently there was no sense in extra guards for watching prisoners safely barred up, especially one useless actress like Koyuki, when there was an invasion going on. Unfortunately, it meant that the keys to the cells were nowhere in place.

And there she was. Unlike Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Neji with no incredible Doujutsu or fancy eyesight.

She could only assume a guard had taken them and wasn't present. To look for them in the entire fortress would take time. Too much time. And she had not had the foresight to bring her lock picking kit with her from Konoha because she never expected things to be like this.

She made a mental note, to next time just pack the extra damn thing no matter how much Sasuke and Naruto were embarrassing her to her mother.

Dropping down the next level, Sakura fought that there was only one entrance and one exit from the dungeons. A single door which a guard was entering through. She heard commotion as she got closer, the sound of grunts and such. She opened the iron door and peeked inside to see one of the three guards inside fall to his knees.

Curtsey of Naruto's fist to his gut.

Her heart leapt with joy that her friend was safe and that there would be no need to find another Hokage so soon after his inauguration. Their first mission as a team since he became Hokage was like a start back to normality, and Sakura had taken to it like a breath of fresh air. Now, what with all that had happened so far, it was more like a destructive ride on rapid waters and a breath of toxic fumes.

The second guard dropped next as Naruto pushed him back onto a set of broken bars, which seemed to send a shock through the man's system. The shocks would have continued if the man had not rolled off the bars throughout all his screaming.

The third guard did not look to be playing around as he took out a kunai and charged Naruto's barely up form with the weapon. Sakura surged forward. She would not stand back. She would fight and watch Naruto's back.

Using some quick thinking, Sakura ran full-out and leapt into the air with both feet pressed together. Her feet collided with the back of the man's head and sent him flying over Naruto as he was just clamoring to his feet. She back-flipped to land in front her friend and village leader. His soft smile was all the reward she needed for saving his life out of the many times he had protected her.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked, seeing as his clothes were wafting smoke and he twitched every so often.

"I'll be fine," he said, an unreadable tone to his words as he gestured to the unconscious ninja around them. "Check them for keys. We need to open Koyuki's ceil."

"Be care, the bars are wired to shock." Koyuki warned. Sakura nodded and began rifling through the ninja's pockets and equipment. One the third ninja, who she flinched back from in noticing that as he impacted the wall he had cracked his neck and was more than likely dead, she found a set of keys with kanji that read 'prison'.

"Here, these will work—" but Sakura could say no more as they heard someone coming in. When she turned back to gauge Naruto's reaction, all that was left was a dissipating smoke cloud which signaled his going into stealth. She too quickly hid amongst the shadows of the torn cell.

A grunt ran in, looking around as though he were utterly terrified to be there. However, while completely disregarding the unresponsive bodies of his fallen comrades, the man's spirits lifted when he saw Koyuki sniveling within the confides of her prison cell.

"Well at least that's one good thing Doto-sama won't beat me for," he sighed in relief while sliding down the icy wall with his back. He slumped to the ground and rested there with a tired look years beyond himself. "I should have been here for you guys… Forgive me, comrades…"

Hearing this gave Sakura pause to the kunai she had planned to throw and embed into the man's chest. Why did his few words have such an effect? He was an enemy ninja. He was to be struck down with no remorse! Why couldn't she take the kunai from her weapons pouch!

But she already knew why. He was no different from her. No different from anyone. He had comrades, teammates that were entrusted to his hands. Their lives could have been saved if her were there, the way she was there for Naruto now. But still…

"You're scum," Koyuki's icy tone of voice shook Sakura from her contemplation. Koyuki was clutching her knees to her well-developed chest, staring— no, _glaring_ at the Snow ninja.

"What'd you say?" he asked, standing up in one second and looming over the cell the next.

"I said, You. Are. Scum." Koyuki spat out at the man. "You pretend to care about your friends there, but you haven't moved an inch to help them. In fact, your first thought was if Doto would beat you or not. Don't pretend if there isn't an audience to care."

"You don't know me, woman!" the grunt ninja yelled fiercely. His eyes were a normal brown, very common in the world. But they were hard, like that of steel. "You've no idea the pains and fears we've had to go through while you were off living it up as a movie star! Fuck you, because while you were off playing make-believe, we've had to do whatever had to be done to survive!"

"Does that include lying to yourself… like a man turned animal who thinks everything is just to survive the next day?" Koyuki posed to the man, who seemed to get even angrier.

"Yes, because if I can live another day, then that's one more I get the chance to honor the memory of my fallen brethren." and with that the man ended their conversation by walking away from the cell and went to collect his dead friends from the ground.

"Wait," Koyuki called out and the man looked back at her with disgust. "Come back."

"I don't have to talk to you, Princess Koyuki." he spat, turning again from her, "In fact, I was commanded not to by the demon known by its human name. The one you left us with. The one known as Doto."

"Then all the more reason for you to come here instead of going over there," she muttered, but in the silence she might as well have spoken aloud. The air of confusion was felt by more than just the grunt man as even Sakura couldn't see the immediate danger of picking up his fallen. She doubted Naruto would be striking the man down when the guy didn't seem to notice anything amiss. He had yet to even comprehend that the cell he was about to enter should not have its bars thrown in like they were.

"What the hell are you on about, woman?" the guy turned and walked over to the princess. Koyuki looked up at him with a clouded expression. Sakura watched in caution.

"You're right, I left. I ran and I've been running for a long time." as she spoke, Koyuki slowly stood from where she had been huddled in the fetal position at the center of the cell. "And I don't know if I'll ever stop running. Running from the memories. The responsibilities. The death. The despair. The past. The present. The future. Maybe I'll never stop… But is that so bad."

"What are you even saying? You're not making any sense, Princess." the guard was no longer apprehensive in his stance to her. He must have, at one time long ago, been a young boy who looked up to the royal family of the Land of Snow. It showed in his eyes, Sakura found. The harden brown orbs that melted to give way to those long trotted-down memories from even longer ago.

"Its not so bad to run. Its disgusting and disgraceful if you run backward. And I'll freely admit how that was what I did for a long time." now Koyuki was slowly but surely stepping forward. "I would cry each night in the beginning. The scenes of that day playing in my mind like the stuff of nightmares. And it was! For years, it was! But then I went through a range of emotions as the years wore on. And one of them… was anger."

Koyuki stood mere inches from the bars, and the guard was nervous. Then he gasped. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that Koyuki had her thick and wide sleeves removed from her clothing with her arm between the bars of the cell to have her fist implanted in the man's windpipe. Not enough to crush it, but more than enough to send the man into a spasm attack as he writhed about on the ground and begged for air.

"When I was a young and foolish teenager, I wanted nothing more than to fight. I was tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of the life and the nightmares and sick of the fear. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to fight back HARD." Koyuki bent on knee to look at the man she had defeated, watching as he clawed at his throat and coughed violently.

"A boy. A stupid and foolish boy reminded me of those days. The days I worked myself into the ground between productions. The days I would have to use makeup to hide my bruises. The days I tore into directors and made them rewrite scenes so I could fight against stunt doubles and professional action men. Those days, those young and foolish days… They seemed so far off… But now… The embers have been stirred."

"I'm sorry…" the guard looked up, following Koyuki's movements as she once again rose from the ground and stared at the bars of her cell. She reared back her fist, and shot out with explosive force. It was terrifying, Sakura found. Like watching Lady Tsunade when she and Lord Jiraiya had fought against the puppeteer back in the village a couple of weeks ago. Brute strength blended masterfully with the grace and poise that only a fully matured woman could possess.

It was something she strove to possess.

Sakura ducked back into the corner shadows when the cell's front crashed to the ground atop the man. He was fired, quite possibly to death by the residual electricity from the freshly broken bars. Sakura felt sorry for him. She hardly knew him, and yet she felt something for him. Pity that he had seen his friends dead shortly before his own death came. Sorry that he had to die in the first place when she could have simply knocked him out or crippled him.

"That was uncalled for," Naruto's voice came, shaking Sakura's thoughts as her somber gaze lifted from the man under the bars to where Koyuki was flexing her bleeding and bruised fist. Each flex she winced and hissed, but made no move to stop the actions. Naruto made no move either as he stood looking down at the man under the bars.

"He doesn't need to survive past this. He and his friends shouldn't have to endure this world and the hell of its ways anymore." Koyuki said, finally able to flex her fist and clench it tightly without a sound of protest. "From now on, I'll be the one honoring their memories."

"Fine by me," Naruto shrugged, then glancing over to where Sakura was coming from to meet with them. "We ready?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are the ones causing noise." and it was true. With everything that was happening in the dungeon, Sakura had simply allowed the explosions and quivers of the fortress to backpeddle into background noise.

"Lets end this today," Koyuki spoke with finality.

Naruto turned from them and gazed upon the door which separated the prison from the rest of the fortress. There, in the doorway, stood Kakashi and Sasuke leaning against the opening.

"Then lets go wild!" Naruto declared, and with that he began to move as the others followed.

All prepared to wage war on the Snow tyrant Doto… and anyone else that stood in their way.

**The war started! Team Seven and Koyuki the Kick-Ass Princess VS. Doto and the Snow!**

* * *

**The Omake Menace:**

_**Why No One Questions Hinata's Sanity — or — A Day in the Life of Hinata Hyuga**_**:**

A knock came to the door.

"Come in. Enter." Naruto— or rather his clone back home at Konoha— didn't bother to look up from the paper work. The door creaked open.

Hinata walked into Naruto's office, looking nervous as she shuffled inside.

"You su-summoned me, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly as this was the first time she had ever been called to the Hokage's office by an ANBU suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Ah, yes! Hinata! Come on in!" he looked up and pushed aside his half-finished work.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you in here." he smiled at her while cupping his hands together atop the desk.

"Yes, I am won-wondering," Hinata took the seat Naruto gestured for her to rest in.

"Well Hinata, I've received some reports here." he pat down the stack opposite his paperwork. "So I'm going to do a bit of a counsel with you. Nothing to serious, just a few questions to see where you're heads at."

"Alright," she was growing comfortable now that she was sure she wasn't in trouble. "That sounds fine."

"Okay then," Naruto snapped his fingers, and the ANBU Black Ops hidden in the room seated themselves on the couch along the side wall in a flash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sitting here today with Hyuga clan heiress, Hinata Hyuga."

"H-Hello," Hinata gave a small wave to the special operatives on the couch.

"Now I want you to be completely honest and open. Try to speak from the heart, okay."

"Are you s-sure?" she sounded nervous.

"Please," Naruto asked.

"Alright, I will."

"So Hinata, what's a day in the life of Hinata Hyuga like?

"Do you re-really want to kn-know?" still she sounded nervous.

"Please, tell us,"

"Well, for st-starters," Hinata's entire demeanor changed in that instance. Her timid gaze became sharp. Her posture shifted from flustered to calm and collected. And she leaned back into a gangster pose in her chair as Naruto's eyebrow rose. "I don't sleep, motherfucker, off that rice wine and red bean soup. Doing three-sixty while getting head coming straight from you."

Naruto's eyebrows shot into his hairline and his jaw dropped. What the hell was this!? When Neji and Kiba had reported to him that Hinata was not all she seemed, he hadn't expected this!

"Damn, Hyuga-sama sounds like a crazy bitch…" a female ANBU whispered to Ox. Hinata spun in chair at the comment, glaring at the operative who had spoken.

"Yo, you shut the fuck up! We all know you just want my Naru-kun's dick!" Hinata snapped, making even the ANBU gape with shock and astonishment. Gone was the sweet and timid Hinata, and hear was the provocative and proud Hyuga ball-buster.

"Hinata," Naruto drew her attention back to him, "focus on me."

"I bust in yo mouth like a gusher, motherfucker. Roll up on Oto, and smack the shit outta Orochimaru's mother!"

"What you want… Hinata?" Naruto was sure this was a completely different personality speaking with him. Something like Sakura's other-self, but just a little more volatile.

"To train naked at night!"

"What do you need, Hinata?" he asked, leaning closer.

"To fuck my Naruto-kun all night!" she then rose up from her chair and kicked it over. She stomped over and took a hold of the female ANBU Black Op by her long purple hair.

"Don't test me, bitch, about two things: cinnamon rolls and Naru-kun. 'Cause if ya do, I'll put a Gentle Fist down your throat 'til I'm fingering you, and my foot so far up your ass that I'll get shit in my boots." she dropped the woman onto the ground unceremoniously where her fellow ANBU quickly gathered her up and comforted her.

They were all a little frightened.

"Trust me it'll hurt. Leave you screaming, pay for my dry-cleaning."

"Hyuga-san, please calm—"

"Fuck you man, it's my name that he's screaming!" Hinata slapped the rather large Ox ANBU operative and sent him to the ground.

Naruto rose from his chair.

"Hinata, that's enough!" Naruto commanded. Hinata looked back at him like he was stopping her fun and boring her with his presence. "Do you think I'm just gonna let you bitch-slap the shit out of my ninja?"

Hinata seemed to think about it for a moment before she shrugged with an air of no concern.

"I never said I was a role model," Hinata then grinned devilishly, "nor a team player."

"Hinata come back to us." Naruto pleaded, "What about Neji? Your friends? Your team? What about Kurenai? What would they say if they saw you like this? If she saw you like this?

"My father, friends, Neji, and Kurenai can all suck my Naru-kun's dick! I'm Hinata Hyuga motherfucker! I drink 'til I'm sick!"

She advanced on Naruto before roughly grabbing him and forcing him into a kiss where she shoved her tongue down his throat. When she released him, he fell back into his chair. What the hell!?

"Slit your throat and pour nitrous down the hole," Hinata continued, making gestures for the words she was rapping, "I've watched my Naru-kun you laugh and cry; now the bitches that made him cry will die."

"Hokage-sama!" Neji and the other members of Team Eight crashed into the room. Seeing the crying ANBU and Naruto's red lips and stare of shock gave them all the information they needed to know what was going on.

"And all you fools," Hinata pointed at the people who had just rushed in, "Yeah, you know I'm talking to you."

"We love you Natalie! Please don't kill us!" Kiba begged as he hid behind Shino, who was standing strategically behind Kurenai and Neji.

"I wanna fuck you too!" Hinata responded.

H, it's for Hinata! H, is for my sweet honey! I'll kill Akamaru for fun, so don't push me!" at this Hinata gave a wicked laugh at her own crude humor.

"Wow Hinata," Naruto said as he finally recovered from his shock of her violating his mouth and civil liberties, "I'm surprised. All this coming from the sweet and innocent flower of the Hyuga clan?"

Again Hinata looked back at him as though her were annoying her. Then she appeared not to care anymore as she shrugged. "Well, there's a lot you may not know about me, Naru-kun." she winked at him, and Naruto felt like he might be getting raped at the end of all this. He paled, but would be brave.

"Re-Really? Such as?"

When I was in Academy, I smoked weed everyday. I cheated every test and beat the shit out of Mizuki. I got a bomb posse, you got a bunch of fruits." she looked around at the people cowering in his office as she said this. "I fucking quit being a punk-ass ninja! I'm tired of this shit!"

"Hinata, I'll admit that you're one bad-ass bitch right now." Naruto began slowly.

"Hell yeah she is!" Kiba squeaked as he clutched the back of Shino's jacket. Akamaru barked in agreement inside his own.

"And Yugao will always pay for your dry-cleaning when her… umm, sh-shit gets in your shoe."

"What?!" the female operative was no longer cowering. She would kill the Hyuga before she actually allowed the girl to go through with any of those threats. It would be a fight of epic portions the day the Hyuga princess thought she could actually put her foot up Yugao's ass!

"And as for your problems, well… you need help with that." Naruto said, looking at Hinata with a sliver of fear, "Because right now, my dick is scared of you."

Those last words seemed to have a profound effect on Hinata. Her entire deamnor changed back into the shy and awkward girl they all knew and loved. She flung herself into Naruto's arms where he, even though he was greatly surprised, caught and held her against his chest.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I never meant for you to be frightened of me! I thought you'd find my other more confident personality sexy!" she cried as Naruto stared over her shoulder at her team and Neji, who gestured for him to simply accept the craziness before the other Hinata returned from lack of response.

"You're just fine the way you are Hinata. You don't need to change anything for me," Naruto said, hugging her close as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

"She back yet?" Kiba came out of hiding when he peeked over Shino's shoulder and saw that Naruto was hugging Hinata. "Yahoo! We're safe for another day!"

"Yes, thank the Heavens that is so," Neji sighed in relief with Kurenai doing the same. Even Shino's shoulders seemed to sage with the feeling of safety once more in mind.

"Though I've just got one question, Hinata." Kiba started, moving past the others. Over Naruto's shoulder, Hinata's gaze sharpened acutely, "How come you always—?"

But Kiba didn't get to finish his question as crazy-Hinata was back, and quick as a flash she had released Naruto and picked up the chair that she had once sat in. She took it up and shattered it over Kiba when she bashed him with the hardened wood seat. Kiba went down like a ton of bricks with splinters of wood decorating his clothes and the office's floor.

"No more fucking questions," Hinata growled, and Naruto had enough. Now she was actually attacking people. He jabbed Hinata in the neck with two fingers, hitting a pressure point and making her collapse onto the floor where Neji and Kurenai were quick to recover her while Shino and Akamaru tended to Kiba.

"Get her to Inoichi Yamanaka, and he'll setup sessions for her. I was being honest when I said she needed help for her problems. She meet with him every two weeks for individuals sessions, and then twice a week in group sessions alongside Sakura, Sasuke, and Choji."

"Choji? The Akimichi boy under Asuma?" Kurenai inquired. Naruto gave a nod.

"He's got an eating problem, if you haven't noticed." Naruto said before turning back to his desk.

"Get her to Granny Tsunade for observation. Lets make sure Hinata's okay all over. Oh, and be sure to get Kiba over there to. He might have splinters in his muzzle. The poor mutt." Naruto ordered while seating himself behind his desk.

"Yes sir," and with that, they disappeared from Naruto's office in a blur of motion. The ANBU were still seated on the couch to the side. Naruto felt a vein in his forehead pulse.

"And you all get back to work, dammit!"

They scrambled for a moment, but all vanished into the shadows soon enough, leaving Naruto alone in his office.

Glancing around for a second, Naruto dug into the bottom left drawer to his where a steaming hot bowl of Miso ramen with extra pork fillet was waiting with a pair of chopsticks beside it.

"Ahh, I needed this more than I thought I would," Naruto said between slurping down noodles and broth.

**References from**:

**Natalie's Rap** by **Lonely Island**

**Next OMAKE**: _**Orochimaru the Wonderful**_!


End file.
